Memorias de una pequeña luz
by Sapphire Asamiya Ame
Summary: El transcurso del tiempo no ha sido en balde, sin embargo el tiempo de paz no es duradero, ¡una nueva amenaza espera a nuestros héroes! Ahora que han regresado Athena, junto con Yuuki, Esmerald y nuevos aliados deberán unir fuerzas para el próximo desafió. Que le deparara el destino a nuestra protagonista? el tiempo nos lo dirá muy pronto así como las decisiones de los demás...
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

Memorias de una pequeña luz

Capitulo 1: el comienzo de una tragedia

Hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez hace poco, no lo sé, todo depende de quién lo vea, quien observe y quien elija que tan cercano o lejano fue, sin embargo nuestra historia se sitúa en una aldea poderosa y afamada en su tiempo, la aldea del clan Asamiya, Asa no kuni.

El clan Asamiya, una familia sumamente poderosa y rica, esto debido a que desde tiempos remotos al clan le fue concedido un poder que le permitía ver todo y aprender lo que sea con solo usar su poder, este sin mas era el "Ten no sharingan" (pupila giratoria celestial). El ten no sharingan era un ojo que solo poseían ciertos miembros del clan Asamiya, y consistía en una iris rosa claro con la pupila negra pequeña, rodeando la pupila estaba un pentagrama (estrella de cinco picos) y en cada espacio de los picos del pentagrama había unas especies de comas. Dependiendo del dominio de cada persona en su sharingan, había determinado número de comas, es decir, si la persona dominaba un elemento, solo tenía una y si la persona tenia las cinco, significaba que dominaba todos los elementos "agua (suiton), tierra (doton), fuego (katon), viento (futon) y rayo (raiton)" y por ende era sumamente poderoso. Aunque hasta la fecha nadie lo había logrado pero aun así eran muy fuertes, por no decir que era un ojo que era imposible de engañar, ya que no había nada que este no pudiera ver.

Aclarado este punto continuaremos, dentro del clan Asamiya había una familia central, la cual protegía la aldea y veía por sus intereses, esta familia era encabezada por Shion Asamiya el líder del clan, un hombre de mediana edad robusta, alta y con una mirada dura pero que transmitía tranquilidad y a la vez respeto hacia sí mismo, sus ojos eran café oscuro, su cabellos era largo desordenado hasta la mitad de la espalda de un tono rojizo y su piel era bronceada. A su vez su esposa Umimeko Asamiya la actual sacerdotisa del pueblo y protectora de la barrera que protegía a la aldea de posibles ataques, era una mujer de una estatura mediana delgada y con un cuerpo bien formado pero sin exagerar de tez blanca, ojos azules claros que transmitían calma y seriedad, y cabellos largos hasta la mitad del muslo de color castaño claro ondulado.

Por debajo de ellos por supuesto estaban sus hijos, los cuales eran Asamiya Murase y Asamiya Seika, Murase el mayor, era un joven casi igual a su padre pero sus ojos eran azules y menos robusto, en el caso de Seika, era una joven de tez blanca delgada y cuerpo muy parecido al de su madre pero menos desarrollado, sus ojos eran cafés y su cabellos desordenado a la altura de los hombros igualmente café. Sin embargo en esos días la familia principal iba a crecer aun más, ya que Umimeko estaba a punto de dar a luz a gemelos.

En una habitación al estilo japonés, se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada atendiendo el parto de Umimeko, la cual se hallaba recostada en un futon sumamente agitada y a simple vista podía observarse que tenía mucho dolor.

Mujer: vamos Umimeko-sama ya casi están aquí, siga pujando (alentaba la mujer)

Umimeko como pudo siguió pujando hasta que se oyeron los llantos de los bebes (obviamente nació uno primero y luego el otro, solo que no sé cómo escribirlo)

Mujer: muy bien hecho Umimeko-sama, han nacido dos pequeños muy saludables

Umimeko: ¿que fueron? (con el semblante cansado)

Mujer: un varón y una pequeña niña Umimeko-sama (entregándole al niño envuelto en un kosoke azul oscuro)

En ese momento entro a la habitación Shion, acompañado de Seika y Murase.

Shion: me dijeron que mis hijos ya nacieron, ¿que fueron esta vez?

Mujer: le acabo de dar el niño a Umimeko-sama, y esta es la niña, ¿quiere cargarla? Shion-sama (ofreciéndole a la niña en un kosoke blanco)

Shion: por supuesto (recibiéndola), es hermosa (contemplando a la bebe, la cual tenía un poco de cabello morado y piel blanca como si fuera nieve) bien hecho Umimeko, ¿cómo está el pequeño?

Umimeko: está bien (mostrándole al niño, el cual era idéntico a la niña), por lo visto ahora tenemos a dos niños muy saludables, y sé que con el entrenamiento necesario será sumamente poderosos

Seika: oka-sama, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en el entrenamiento?, nuestros hermanos apenas han nacido hoy

Umimeko: ¿y arriesgarnos a que sean unos inútiles como tú? Que no son capaces ni de purificar una simple flor (enojada) nada de eso, estos niños serán entrenados y se convertirán en las armas del clan, corre por mi cuenta que así sea

Para este punto Seika solo había bajado la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, pero es que no podía hacer nada, lamentablemente para ella, nació sin las habilidades de su madre y por ende no podía convertirse en la sucesora de su madre.

Shion: bien dicho Umimeko, no importa cómo pero estos niños serán los próximos guardianes de nuestro clan

Murase: esto… oto-sama, ¿cómo se llamaran nuestros hermanos?

Shion: es verdad aun no se los he dicho, el niño como se tenía previsto se llamara Athem, y la niña que por lo que puedo ver tiene una gran potencial de energía espiritual se llamara Athena

Umimeko: así que Athena, bien entonces me encargare de que esta niña se convierta en una digna sucesora del título de sacerdotisa.

A partir de ese momento nadie imagino que esta decisión desencadenaría una serie de hechos que llevarían a la tragedia su tan amado clan. Así Umimeko cumplió su palabra y apenas Athena tuvo la capacidad de caminar y hablar (lo cual sorprendentemente logro a los 6 meses de edad), fue sometida a un entrenamiento especial para convertirse en sacerdotisa, en el cual le estaba prohibido hablar con otras personas así como convivir con otro ser vivo fuera de la mansión principal, en el caso de Athem el fue entrenado desde la misma edad que su hermana en el arte de la espada, pero en el caso de él, si le era permitido convivir con otras personas por lo que se volvió sumamente arrogante, ya que era tratado como si de una divinidad se tratase.

Así fue como el destino de los gemelos Asamiya se separo, por un lado el soberbio y consentido niño que entrenaba para proteger al clan, y por otro la solitaria y tranquila niña que era obligada a proteger algo que ni ella era consciente que existía. Pasado un tiempo Umimeko de nuevo dio a luz a un niño castaño de ojos cafés y tez similar a la de su padre, al cual nombraron Seiya. Este se convirtió en el pilar de Athena ya que era con el único que realmente convivía y que la hacía ver que ella también era humana, por lo que se determino a velar por su seguridad y protegerlo de todo lo que quisiera dañarlo, así que a escondidas, observaba a su padre y hermano practicar con la espada, para que en cuanto estuviera sola ella misma practicara poco a poco, y a pesar de hacerlo sola, llego un punto en que lo hacía mejor que Athem pero nunca lo demostró ya que no quería tener problemas con el clan.

Así paso el tiempo, y una mañana, cuando los gemelos cumplieron 4 años, las cosas se complicaron, debido a las constantes guerrillas que había cerca de donde se encontraba la aldea, esta comenzó a decaer, a tal punto que el líder del clan se vio forzado a dar a uno de sus hijos para salvaguardar la aldea, y lamentablemente para muchos, ese fue Athem, el cual fue llevado como prisionero al país del viento. Por supuesto que hubo muchos disconformes por esto, incluidos entre ellos Murase, el cual al enterarse de la decisión de su padre, se excluyo a si mismo del clan y se fue, poco después la aldea fue atacada y aun con la barrera de Umimeko, no fue posible evitar el ataque por lo que muchos hombres, entre ellos Shion resultaron heridos y dejándolos desprotegidos de otro posible ataque. Lo que culmino esta serie de desgracias fue precisamente otro ataque en el que se buscaba robar la espada más poderosa del clan " **Ginryō no hikari"** (dragón plateado de luz), a pesar de las circunstancias, Shion no quiso entregar el arma lo que conllevo a el asesinato de Seika, Umimeko y de el mismo, cuando estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Athena, Umimeko uso sus últimas fuerzas y transporto a Athena junto con Seiya lejos de allí, dejando como ultimo recuerdo a Athena el cómo fue atravesada con una katana.

Athena: OKA-SAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

Poco tiempo después Athena despertó en una zona totalmente desconocida para ella, era casi desértica y habían ruinas de lo que parecían templos, se encontraba sumamente débil ya que durante la masacre de su clan la habían apuñalado en su hombro izquierdo y había perdido mucha sangre, pero aun así se puso de pie con Seiya en brazos y comenzó a caminar buscando refugio en ese lugar, no tanto por ella, sino por Seiya que al ser un bebe necesitaba refugiarse del frio. Mientras caminaba Seiya había comenzado a llorar lo que en realidad le estaba preocupando ya que no tenían ningún refugio y por obvias razones tampoco comida.

Athena: ya, ya Seiya, por favor cálmate, one-chan está contigo, no permitiré que nada te pase, por eso, por favor deja de llorar

Al decir estas palabras pareció que Seiya le había entendido ya que se calmo, pero el problema surgió en que otras personas habían oído el llanto de Seiya y fueron a ver, y cuando vieron a Athena, esta pudo ver a varios hombres armados con lo que parecía un traje de entrenamiento (el traje que usan los guardianes de Saint Seiya del santuario)

Guardián 1: ¡niña! ¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí?

Athena: yo… yo solo busco refugio, ¡por favor! No importa si no me ayudan a mí, pero ayuden a mi hermano

Guardián 2: ese no es asunto nuestro ¡lárgate! este no es lugar para campesinos

Athena: por favor, solo necesitamos refugio por una noche, en la mañana nos iremos

Guardián 1: ya te dijimos que no mocosa, ¡largo!

En cuanto dijo esto, el guardia intento golpearla y esta al estar cargando a Seiya solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que el guardia que intento golpearla era detenido del brazo por un niño de no más de 8 años de piel bronceada, ojos azules claros, casi verdes y cabellos revuelto a media espalda color azul ultramar. Vestía una camisa de manga corta celeste, pantalones ajustados blancos, zapatos estilo griego cafés y una hombrera en el lado izquierdo.

Niño ¿?: ¿qué significa esto?

Guardián 2: Milo-sama, solo sacábamos a esta intrusa del santuario, es una posible amenaza

Milo: ¿una posible amenaza? (soltando al guardia que tenia agarrado)

Guardián 1: así es, ¿no es sospechoso que una niña venga a estas horas de la noche?

Milo: lo único "sospechoso" que yo veo es a un par de incompetentes que atacan a una niña herida que solo quiere encontrar refugio para ella y el bebe que lleva en brazos

Guardián 1: pero Milo-sama ella…

Milo: yo me encargare de esto, largo

Guardián 2: no podemos hacer eso Milo-sama, nuestro deber es…

Milo: ¿están desobedeciendo una orden de su superior?, ¿me pregunto que pensara el patriarca sobre esto?, seguramente los mandaría a ejecutar por traición

Guardianes: no es necesario, en seguida nos vamos, perdone nuestro atrevimiento (yéndose)

Milo: (suspirando) par de idiotas, (dirigiéndose a Athena) ¿te encuentras bien?

Athena: estoy bien, disculpe las molestias pero… ¿podría decirme donde está el pueblo más cercano?

Milo: (sorprendido) ¿planeas caminar hasta el pueblo con esas heridas?

Athena: si, pude notar que no somos bien recibidos en este lugar y este pequeño no puede quedarse en la intemperie (abrazando instintivamente a Seiya)

Milo: ¿y que pasara contigo?

Athena: lo que me pase a mi no importa, siempre y cuando mi hermano este bien no me importa lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo

Justamente cuando dijo eso comenzó a caer inconsciente, ya que Milo en un movimiento casi imperceptible la noqueo, pero antes de caer de lleno en el suelo, Milo la sostuvo en el acto cargándola a ella y a Seiya que se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su hermana

Milo: impresionante, aun a pesar de estar de estar inconsciente no ha soltado en ningún momento al bebe "¿ _me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido para comportarse así?, no debe tener más de cinco años y tiene más valor que muchos hombres adultos"_

Con esto en mente se llevo a ambos al santuario, (o olvide mencionar esto pero la llevo a las doce casas, y creo que ya es más que obvio que Umimeko envió a Seiya y Athena a Grecia) claro que al pasar por las casas de Tauro, Cáncer y Leo se le cuestiono acerca de los niños que llevaba en brazos a lo que simplemente contesto que se haría cargo de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente una pequeña niña peli morada despertaba algo adolorida de su hombro izquierdo, fue entonces cuando recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior, la masacre de su clan, el asesinato de sus padres y hermana y por último el altercado que tuvo con aquellos hombre que intentaron lastimarla a ella y a…

Athena: (sentándose rápidamente alterada) SEIYA!

Milo: no te preocupes, está bien, ahora se encuentra durmiendo

Al ver a Milo, Athena observo mejor el lugar en el que estaba, se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con un mueble de noche, la cama en la que estaba ella, una cuna improvisada en la que se encontraba Seiya durmiendo plácidamente, lo cual la tranquilizo, y una silla en donde actualmente Milo se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, noto también que había un recipiente con agua sobre el mueble con varios trapos húmedos, por lo que lo vio interrogante

Milo: tuviste mucha fiebre durante la noche, así que he estado cuidándote desde ayer (observándola)

Athena: ya veo, muchas gracias por sus atenciones, lamento haberle causado problemas, y de verdad le agradezco el haber cuidado de mi hermano y de mí, enseguida nos iremos

Milo: ¿a dónde piensas ir?, por lo que veo no eres de la región, ¿de dónde vienes?

Athena: no lo sé (seria)

Milo: ¿a qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? (confundido)

Athena: me refiero a que en realidad no lo sé, mis padres me mantuvieron incomunicada del mundo desde que nací, se que provengo de Asa no kuni, pero no sé donde este

Milo: ya veo, ¿y quiénes son tus padres? ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Athena: sus nombres son Shion y Umimeko Asamiya, lamentablemente no sé donde están y aunque lo supiera no podría ir con ellos

Milo: ¿de qué hablas?

Athena: el día de ayer mi clan completamente eliminado, y mis padres fueron asesinados también

Milo: ¿estás bromeando? (incrédulo)

Athena: como podría bromear con algo así (conteniendo las lagrimas)

Fue entonces cuando Milo noto que los nudillos de Athena estaban blancos por la presión en ellos y allí comprobó que no mentía.

Milo: ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?

Athena: no lo sé, ya pensare en algo, por ahora solo debo conseguir un lugar donde Seiya y yo podamos vivir un tiempo, después…

Milo: ¿después?

Athena: Buscare una forma de volverme fuerte y poder defender tanto a Seiya como a mí, no permitiré que aparten a nadie más de mi lado

Milo: de verdad eres una niña muy extraña, pero me agradas… ¿nombre?

Athena: ¿eh?

Milo: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Athena: Asamiya Athena, y mi hermano pequeño es Asamiya Seiya

Milo: ¿Athena? " _se llama igual que nuestra diosa, esto es algo extraño"_ (serio)

Athena: ¿ocurre algo malo?

Milo: no nada _"debe ser mi imaginación",_ bueno en todo caso mi nombre es Milo, aunque estoy seguro que ya lo sabias

Athena: si… esto Milo-sama, ¿Dónde estamos?

Milo: o es verdad, aun no lo sabes, nos encontramos en el santuario de nuestra diosa Atena

Athena: ¿Atena? Su nombre es igual al mío, pero quien es exactamente Atena y por lo que veo usted es alguien importante aquí por cómo le hablaron esos hombres, ¿me podría explicar por favor?

Milo: está bien escucha con atención

Y así la ultima hora Milo se encargo de explicarle quien era Atena y su papel en este mundo, así como lo que eran los santos de Atena y por ultimo le hablo sobre el cosmos, lo cual dejo maravillada a nuestra pequeña protagonista que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía

Milo: y eso sería en resumen todo

Athena: increíble, no sabía que había humanos que pudieran hacer todo eso, lo que me recuerda Milo-sama, usted dijo que era un santo de Atena, ¿no es así?

Milo: así es

Athena: y dígame, ¿qué clase de santo es usted?

Milo: pues actualmente soy el Santo dorado de la constelación de Escorpio guardián de la misma casa, de hecho actualmente estamos en el templo de escorpio

Athena: ¿en serio? ¿Entonces por eso puedo sentir una energía pura provenir cerca de aquí?

Milo: ¿cómo que sentir?

Athena: o es verdad, no se lo dije, desde que era muy pequeña mi madre me adiestro para ser una sacerdotisa, así que puedo sentir con facilidad tanto energía puras como malignas, así como también puedo ver el aura de las personas

Milo: eso es interesante, tal vez pueda enseñarte un par de cosas después de todo

Athena: ¿eso es enserio? ¿De verdad va a enseñarme? Muchas gracias Milo-sama (contenta)

Milo: pero antes de eso… podrías dejar de usar el keigo*, me hace sentir viejo y solo tengo 8 años (*forma de hablar muy formal)

Athena: lo siento, pero siempre he tenido que hablar así, le...digo te parece entonces Milo-sensei?

Milo: supongo que eso suena mejor, bien, apenas te recuperes comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento

Athena: si, muchas gracias Milo-sensei (sonriendo)

Milo: no hay porque, descansa " _me pregunto por qué, pero… siento que he hecho lo correcto y de alguna manera me hace sentir muy feliz"_

Después de esa platica, Milo cumplió su palabra le enseño algunas cosas a Athena, entre ellas a sentir y usar el cosmos, y a usar técnicas como restricción e increíblemente el aguijón escarlata, lamentablemente los buenos momentos no son duraderos, prueba de ello era precisamente lo que ocurriría tres meses después de la llegada de Athena y Seiya al Santuario. Aparentemente uno de los caballeros dorados había intentado matar a la Diosa Atena (la cual curiosamente tenia la edad de Seiya), debido a esto el patriarca había dado la orden de expulsar a cualquier forastero que no tuviese alguna relación con el santuario.

Llegados a este punto Milo no tuvo otra opción más que sacar a Athena y Seiya de santuario, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia ya que había desarrollado cierto apego y cariño por ambos (especialmente por Athena que le demostró que no hay que ser un adulto para comprender las diferentes funciones y problemas de este mundo), sin embargo al no tener opción, pidió un permiso especial al patriarca para salir del santuario y dejar a ambos en un lugar seguro (el cual obtuvo con muchas dificultades ya que estaban a la defensiva por el reciente "ataque") #para los conocedores de Saint Seiya, ya saben que no fue un ataque, pero bueno# apenas lo obtuvo llevo a ambos al pueblo y allí conocieron a un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido el cual al ver a los niños, les ofreció ir con él a Japón a uno de los orfanatos que el patrocinaba, claro que al principio Athena le tuvo desconfianza, pero al notar lo obvio, lo cual era precisamente que no tenía como solventar los gastos de supervivencia de Seiya no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo.

Sin embargo antes de irse Athena hablo con Milo, ya que el último aun se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para que se quedaran.

Milo: esto… yo… lo siento

Athena: por favor, No te disculpes, no fue culpa tuya

Milo: pero tú y Seiya…

Athena: lo sé, pero precisamente porque lo sé, es que no tienes que disculparte, tú fuiste como un ángel guardián para nosotros ese día, no teníamos a donde ir y tampoco sabíamos que hacer… pero tú nos defendiste y nos diste un lugar en el que pudiésemos estar seguros, me enseñaste tantas cosas sin pedir nada a cambio y yo… ten por seguro que siempre te lo voy a agradecer, no sabes cuánto Milo-sensei, no Milo (sonriendo)

Milo: Athena (abrazándola y sollozando), lo siento, lo siento

Athena (correspondiendo) ya, ya no es tu culpa, vamos deja de llorar o yo también lo hare y no quieres que demos un show ¿verdad?

Milo: pero…

Athena: nada de pero, tú eres el poderoso y orgullosos santo dorado de escorpio, así que demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres y deja de llorar

Milo: (soltándola) Athena… si

Athena: bien así me gusta, espero podamos vernos de nuevo y deseo con todo mi corazón que el destino nos permita reunirnos a los tres

Milo: seguramente así será, hasta ese entonces entrenare con todas mis fuerzas y te demostrare que soy un digno portador de escorpio

Athena: (sonriendo) si, nos veremos Milo

Milo: si, nos veremos algún día Athena

Tras esa despedida ambos partieron para sus propios destinos, mientras Milo regreso al Santuario y recibió la noticia de que Aioros fue el responsable del incidente que obligo a Athena y Seiya irse, se lleno de una tremenda furia y odio contra Aioros y su hermano Aioria (santos de sagitarios y leo respectivamente), lo cual fue la razón por la que Milo tratase de forma despectiva a Aioria a partir desde entonces. En el caso de Athena y Seiya, llegaron al orfanato del señor Mitsumasa el cual si bien, les brindaba de un techo y comida, Athena se dio cuenta de la clase de maltratos que recibían por parte del mayordomo de la familia Kido, Tatsumi este era un hombre robusto de piel bronceada y calvo con una mirada severa, pero al ser una persona reservada no tenia mayores problemas con él y en cuanto a Seiya aun era muy pequeño para presentar "mal comportamiento" según los ojos de este ultimo...continuara

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, les pido tengan paciencia ya que esta escrita en tablet y es mas complicado cuando no tienes un teclado.

Por ahora dos puntos; Uno es que depende de la aceptación de este fic continuare subiendo los capítulos, Dos como es el primer fic que e escrito me e tomado mucho tiempo en el desarrollo de este pero no garantizo sea perfecto, acepto criticas constructivas ya que se no soy perfecta. pero por favor absténganse de vulgaridades e insultos sin si quiera una critica razonable. Me gusta el manga de pokemon y el de Naruto por lo que va a ser la base de este crossover, pero de vez en cuando le ire metiendo cosas de otros animes mangas o videojuegos.

Por cierto creo que es mas que obvio que cree un personaje OCC, no tengo nada contra Sapphire, de hecho amo este personaje, solo se me ocurrió en algún momento "que pasaría si metemos a Athena en esta situación" y e aquí el resultado.

Supongo que eso es todo, nos leemos si es que a alguien le gusta este fic


	2. Chapter 2 Lazos cortados y una nueva esp

Memorias de una pequeña luz

Capitulo 2: Lazos cortados y una nueva esperanza

Así, paso un año sin mayor inconveniente en el cual Athena increíblemente demostró tener una facilidad para aprender cosas muy complejas para su edad (tomemos en cuenta que tenía 5 años), ya que cuando llego al orfanato solo sabía hablar griego (el cual le tomo 1 mes el aprenderlo) y japonés y actualmente gracias a la broma de una encargada del lugar, ya dominaba perfectamente el inglés.

Pero como lamentablemente en este mundo no se puede vivir sin dificultades, nuestra protagonista no es la excepción, sin previo aviso su hermano Seiya cayó en cama debido a una muy fuerte fiebre, comúnmente era ella la que cuidaba que nada le pasara por lo que cuando ocurrió esto no hizo sino preocuparse por el (ambientémonos y en esta parte Seiya tiene 3 años), sin embargo las encargadas del orfanato no le permitían acercarse al pequeño debido a que no querían que los demás niños se contagiaran, gracias a esto Athena no hizo más que preocuparse más y en un arranque de desesperación salió del orfanato y llego a un parque en el que se puso a llorar sentada en un columpio, justo cuando creyó que estaba sola, una mano se apoyo en su hombro y la hizo levantar la mirada, la mirada ojiazul se encontró de pronto con unos ojos rojos como rubís que la miraban con duda.

Niño: hola, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Athena se le quedo mirando con duda y a la vez desconfianza, pero al fijarse bien el niño no mostraba signos de malicia u otra cosa, por lo que decidió confiar en el ya que el niño en si le daba curiosidad, era uno o dos centímetros más alto que ella de piel ligeramente tostada, de cabellos negro el cual era cubierto por un gorro blanco que hacía que fácilmente confundieras su cabello negro por blanco, en el había una cinta negra con un pokebola roja, tenia raspones en sus brazos y piernas y una curita en el puente de su nariz (seguramente debido a jugar a la intemperie), pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran sus ojos, eran grandes y de un color rojo rubí, tan brillantes que no creía que alguien pudiese tener un color así, de no ser porque los estaba viendo ella misma

Athena: es porque no puedo hacer nada bien (con la voz quebrada)

Niño: ¿de qué hablas?

Athena: es que…mi hermano pequeño está enfermo pero no me dejan acercarme a él...y... yo... Es mi culpa… era mi trabajo protegerlo pero no he podido hacer nada (dejando escapar unas lagrimas)

Niño: pero no llores, por la forma en que te comportas puedo ver que estás haciendo un buen trabajo como hermana mayor, y tampoco creo que sea tu culpa que tu hermano este enfermo

Athena: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Niño: porque por la forma en que te preocupas es más que obvio que te importa mucho tu hermano, además no importa lo que hagas, tarde o temprano todos nos enfermamos de algo, solo tienes que dejar que tu hermano descanse y estoy seguro que estará bien, mama siempre dice que cuando te enfermas la mejor medicina es dormir.

Athena: ya veo… supongo que es cierto, Seiya duerme mucho tal vez se mejore pronto

Niño: ¿lo ves?, a por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuki, Aoyama Yuuki

Athena: Athena (susurrando)

Niño: ¿Qué?

Athena: (sonrojada) mi nombre es Asamiya Athena

Yuuki: así que Athena, que bien, bueno Athena quieres jugar conmigo

Athena: ¿estás seguro que quieres jugar conmigo?

Yuuki: ¡claro!, aunque creo que esa ropa te estorbara un poco (mirándola)

Athena: ¿Por qué? (viendo su ropa la cual era un vestido azul hasta las rodillas de encaje, con zapatos y un adorno azul igualmente con encaje simulando una diadema en su cabello, el cual estaba suelto y le llegaba a casi a los tobillos) ¿tiene algo de malo mi ropa?

Yuuki: ¿eh? A no solo lo decía porque…. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo vamos a jugar

Athena: si

A partir de ese encuentro, ninguno de los dos se imagino que en un futuro sus próximas acciones afectarían sus propios destinos, ya que ese encuentro marcaría el comienzo de una nueva historia que afectaría a ambos en un futuro cercano, mucho más cercano del que siquiera imaginaban.

Así durante esa semana ambos habían acordado encontrarse en ese parque para continuar jugando juntos, ya que a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes (Athena en ese entonces era aun algo reservada y muy tranquila, así como algo tímida que prefería mantenerse alejada de los conflictos, mientras Yuuki era alguien en extremo travieso y algo alocado, así como mostraba grandes signos de valentía y amor por las batallas pokemon) #aquí aclarare esto, en este crossover existirán los pokemon, ¿el porqué? Se me da la gana y además amo el manga y juego, además tomaran suma importancia en este lugar#, eran inseparables ya que ambos compensaban lo que le faltaba al otro y viceversa, lamentablemente aunque Seiya ya se había recuperado, aun no podía salir del orfanato así que no conoció a Yuuki, pero el incidente que ocurriría precisamente el ultimo día que estuvieron juntos los marcaria a futuro.

Durante sus habituales juegos en dado momento decidieron jugar a las atrapadas, así que cuando le toco a Yuuki ir tras Athena, esta última corrió hacia la maleza que sobresalía del parque (solo como aclaración, es ese entonces Yuuki ya tenía en su poder a un Ralts "ruru", poochiyena "nana" y skitty "coco"), esta última de pronto se encontró con un salamanence, comúnmente no le hubiese dado miedo puesto que a pesar de odiar las batallas le gustaban los pokemon (y se sabía defender, recordemos que maneja muy bien la espada y las técnicas que Milo le enseño), sin embargo lo que la puso en una posición de pánico fue que este la miraba con furia y se veía muy amenazante haciéndole recordar la masacre de su clan, ya que si bien entendía que su familia no iba a regresar, aun así le quedo el trauma de ese entonces, por lo que se quedo estática mirando al salamanence con terror.

Yuuki al ver esto se interpuso entre el salamanence y Athena ordenando a sus pokemon atacar al grande y poderoso dragón, sin embargo a pesar de haber ahuyentado a dicho pokemon, durante su escape hirió en la frente a Yuuki provocando que esta sangrara, justo cuando se fue el salamanence, Yuuki se acerco a Athena que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, pero lo que causo su sorpresa fue que esta primero lo vio con miedo (aunque en realidad era con sorpresa) y se puso a llorar, justo en ese entonces llego la madre de Yuuki y al ver la herida en su hijo no reparo en Athena y se lo llevo para curarlo, esa fue la última vez que se vieron ya que al día siguiente Yuuki y sus padres se fueron del lugar de regreso a Jotho (el cual ahora aclarare que es Hoen lo cual al mismo tiempo será parte de Tokio, es decir Tokio y Hoen en esta historia es lo mismo).

Pero a pesar de los hechos, ninguno se imagino lo que ese día provocaría en cada uno, Athena se enfureció consigo misma por no haber podido defenderse a sí misma y haber evitado que Yuuki se hiriera de aquella forma (lo cual fue la causa por la que lloro en ese momento) por lo que comenzó a querer cambiar para que eso no volviera a suceder volviéndose una persona decidida que no dejaba que nada ni nadie la dañara ni a ella ni a Seiya, así cuando volviera a ver a Yuuki este estaría orgulloso de ella por poder valerse por sí misma, como él le había demostrado, mientras que Yuuki vio como todo tuvo un cambio radical en su vida, su padre Norman comenzó a centrarse tanto en su trabajo que lo dejo de lado a él y a su madre por su investigación sobre el pokemon legendario Rayquaza por lo que también se mudo a Hoen apenas le dieron indicios de este, ya que la liga liga pokemon le había ordenado capturarlo, dejando a su esposa e hijo en Jotho , este hecho desencadeno que Yuuki le encontrara un tremendo odio a las batallas pokemon ya que creyó que por culpa de ellas su padre técnicamente los abandono (lo cual en cierta medida no es cierto ya que seguía en contacto con ellos y les enviaba dinero pero ya no vivía con ellos), además todavía recordaba la mirada de Athena (que como repito confundió el miedo por la sorpresa) por lo que decidió cambiar por alguien más tranquilo y comenzar a apreciar la belleza, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que cuando volviera a ver a esa niña esta le devolviera una sonrisa y no una mirada de miedo y lagrimas.

Así pasaron dos años más con relativa calma, y esa relativa debido a que en ese tiempo el señor Mitsumasa había llegado al orfanato declarando que a los niños que considerara "dignos" los adoptaría y los sacaría de ese lugar para llevarlo a su mansión, por supuesto que esto no era gratis, al ser "adoptados" los niños tendrían que someterse a un entrenamiento para que en un futuro consiguieran unas armaduras de bronce con el objetivo de servir a la diosa Atena , por supuesto que esto no le cayó bien en gracia a Athena, ya que si bien sabía que Seiya tendría la oportunidad de vivir mucho mejor que en el orfanato, conocía la situación del Santuario y no quería que su precioso hermano quedara involucrado en ese conflicto, pero no tuvo precisamente opciones ya que de la nada simple y sencillamente un día Mitsumasa llego con sus guardaespaldas y se llevo a los niños que; como dije antes; considero "dignos", entre ellos a Seiya, por lo que por lo menos una vez por semana se escapaba del orfanato para ir a verlo, lo cual si bien no era malo, para el mayordomo de Mitsumasa, Tatsumi era lo peor que podía hacer, por lo que cada vez que la descubría le metía reverendas palizas (si han visto saint Seiya, seguramente recordaran como castigaba a Ikki que era de los que más le contestaban al gorila ¬¬) que no la dejaban moverse bien por lo menos 3 días, pero no se defendía debido a que temía que alejaran a Seiya aun mas de ella.

Cuando Athena tenía 8 años y Seiya recién cumplió los 6, recibieron una noticia que devasto a los dos hermanos, el señor Mitsumasa decidió que era hora de decidir la armadura que cada uno de los chicos que "adopto" debía conseguir, el problema radicaba que cada una estaba en una parte especifica del mundo, por lo que dependiendo de la armadura, el niño en cuestión debía ir a ese país, debido a esto a Seiya le fue designado ir por lo armadura de Pegaso la cual estaba en Grecia, lo cual por supuesto que no le agrado a Athena y trato de hablar con el señor Mitsumasa ya que (como mencioné) conocía la situación del santuario y se le hacía descabellado que a un bebe (recordemos que al haberlo criado, Athena no puede ver a su hermano más que como eso por más que crezca) le enviaran a ese lugar.

El problema que desencadeno esa acción no fue grato y obligo a Seiya a ir a Grecia sin más objeciones, ya que Tatsumi no solo no la dejo hablar con Mitsumasa, sino que le dio tremenda paliza delante de Seiya que la mando al hospital (por supuesto que esto a espaldas de Mitsumasa, el cual no estaba al tanto de las golpizas que Tatsumi le daba a Athena), debido a esto Seiya acepto ir a Grecia ya que no quería que siguieran golpeando a su nee-san.

Al estar en el hospital Athena no podía sino estar más que molesta consigo misma por no poder hacer nada para retener a Seiya a su lado, así que con ayuda de Mino (para quien no la conozca es una niña de cabello azul ultramar, desordenado peinado de dos coletas, piel blanda, ojos negros y grandes, la cual es amiga de la infancia tanto de Seiya como #en esta historia# de Athena) le envió una carta y un relicario a Seiya, en la carta se disculpo por no poder hacer nada por él, así como decirle cuanto lo amaba y que por ningún motivo lo olvidaría, así como haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para volverlo a ver, y en el relicario (el cual era ovalado de 10 cm del diámetro largo y 6 del corto, color dorado con decoraciones de flores e plateado) había una foto de ella junto con Seiya cuando llegaron al orfanato.

Esa fue la semana más larga y difícil para ellos ya que sabían que serian separados sin piedad alguna, y por si no fuera suficiente, Tatsumi no le permitió a Seiya ir a ver a su hermana por lo que la única manera en que se enteraba de su estado era por Mino, la cual lo iba a ver a la mansión Kido.

El ultimo día, el cual fue en el que Seiya sería llevado a Grecia, Athena se las apaño para escaparse del hospital y fue a la mansión Kido para intentar detener el que se llevaran a Seiya, el problema fue que llego tarde ya que a pesar de que Seiya aun se resistía a irse para poder por lo menos ver una última vez a su hermana, los hombre de Mitsumasa lo metieron al coche que se lo llevaría, por lo que Athena solo logro gritar su nombre al ver esto último.

Athena: SEIYA! (Llorando y recargándose en una barda ya que no podía caminar bien)

Seiya: NEE-SAN! (Llorando y asomándose por la ventana trasera del coche mientras este comenzaba a andar)

Athena: SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA! (Tratando de ir tras él pero siendo detenida por Tatsumi que la tomo del cabello y hombro izquierdo impidiendo que se moviera) ¡No! Suéltame, Seiya (tratando de zafarse)

Tatsumi: Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras quieta mocosa (volteándola y dándole una bofetada) no eres más que basura, así que aprende tu lugar y deja de dar tantos problemas

Athena: cállate, tú no eres más que un monstruo convenenciero (gritando mientras lloraba y se sobaba la mejilla afectada)

Tatsumi: ¿cómo me llamaste mocosa malagradecida? (furioso tomándola por el cuello)

Athena: monstruo… me das…asco (viéndolo retadoramente)

Tatsumi: esto fue lo último, nadie, y mucho menos tú se burla de mí (azotando la cabeza de Athena contra la barda en la que previamente había estado recargada) ¿me entendiste? (continuando azotando la cabeza de la peli morada con furia)

Sin embargo nuestro "genio", no noto que la discusión previa había atraído a otras personas y cuando comenzó a azotar a Athena contra la pared…

Mujer: KYAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO, ESE HOMBRE VA A MATAR A LA NIÑA!

Nuestro genio al oír el grito, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con varias personas que lo veían o asuntados por lo que hacía o con odio, cuando noto esto soltó a Athena dejándola caer en un ruido sordo y se adentro a la mansión sin inmutarse ni nada, como si lo que hubiera hecho anteriormente no fuera importante.

La mujer que había gritado antes tenía a un niño de 3 años en brazos de cabello negro, con ojos cafés, tez clara y unas cuantas pecas, mientras que la mujer tenía el cabello corto hasta las orejas, ligeramente ondulado café, de ojos igualmente cafés y tez clara. Esta se había quedado horrorizada al ver a Athena en el suelo sangrando de la nuca pero lo que la hizo reaccionar fue su hijo que la volteo a ver preocupado

Niño: mama, ¿esa niña va a morir?

Mujer: (reaccionando) eh? A no te preocupes Sota, estoy segura que estará bien (pensando) _eso espero_

Un hombre de cabello café claro ligeramente largo con un flequillo partido en dos mostrando su frente de ojos cafés con expresión amigable y tez ligeramente tostada se acerco a Athena en cuanto reacciono para auxiliarla, al comprobara que se encontraba con vida volteo a la mujer anteriormente mencionada

Hombre: llame a una ambulancia, si esta niña sigue sangrando de esta manera podría ser peligroso (regresando su vista a Athena, a la cual veía sumamente preocupado, nunca en su vida se había topado con un caso similar)

Mujer: s…si, enseguida querido (llamando aun con RL niño en sus brazos) vienen en camino Profesor Odamaki

Profesor O: bien (asintió quitándose la bata que traía para intentar parar la sangre que salía de Athena) aguanta pequeña, la ayuda viene en camino

Después de eso no tardo mucho la ambulancia en llegar al lugar, tomaron Athena y la subieron a la ambulancia, subiendo con ellaprofesor el Profesor ya que no vieron a algún familiar de la misma. Ya en el hospital asistieron a Athena y el profesor se quedo afuera esperando noticias de ella, puede que no fuera nada suyo, pero algo le impedía irse como lo tenía planeado después de dejarla en el lugar.

Unas horas más tarde llego la mujer que estaba con el profesor en la tarde, cuando esta le pregunto del estado de Athena, este le respondió que no sabía, ya que aun no salían de la sala de operaciones, al no tener resultados, fueron a investigar un poco, ya que se les hacia raro que no hubiese llegado ningún familiar de la niña, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron, fue cuando una enfermera que conocía a Athena (ya que era la que la cuidaba cuando estuvo antes en el hospital por culpa de Tatsumi) les informo que de hecho era Huérfana, ya que sus padres fueron asesinado cuando era muy pequeña, y que la única familia que tenia había sido separada de ella ese mismo día (la enfermera también sabía todo lo que Tatsumi hizo pero no dijo nada por miedo a lo que fueran a hacerle).

Al comprender que no le sacarían más información, decidieron buscar por su cuenta, aunque primero irían a ver si ya había noticias de la pequeña, al llegar se encontraron con el doctor que había estado operando a Athena por lo que se acercaron.

Mujer: ¿cómo se encuentra la pequeña?

Doctor: ¿son familiares de la niña?

Profesor Odamaki: algo así nosotros la trajimos cuando un hombre la estaba golpeando aunque no sabemos quién era, ¿se encuentra bien?

Doctor: en lo que cabe está bien, a pesar de la golpiza que recibió no se encuentra tan grave

Mujer: disculpe doctor pero ¿entonces para que tuvieron que operar?

Doctor: tuvimos que intervenir ya que tenía sangre coagulada obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias, pero fuera de eso no hay mayor problema, aunque me preocupa un poco la lesión en su cabeza.

Profesor Odamaki: ¿a qué se refiere?

Doctor: verán, no sufrió tantos daños a pesar de los golpes, pero las lesiones de la cabeza son otra cosa, aun no sabemos si estos surtieron en un efecto negativo para la pequeña, pero desgraciadamente no podremos saberlo hasta que despierte.

Profesor Odamaki: ya veo, ¿se puede pasar a verla?

Doctor: lamentablemente al no ser familiares no puedo consentir eso ahora mismo, pero si quieren pueden regresar mañana que se le haya subido a una habitación

Comúnmente habrían insistido más pero prefirieron retirarse ya que si bien estaban preocupados por la salud de Athena, no podían hacer mucho ya que no eran nada de la misma, así que decidieron regresar al día siguiente. Justo en la mañana, nuestra pequeña protagonista comenzó a despertar y so topo con las paredes blancas ya bien conocidas por ella:

Athena: así que de vuelta al hospital, (trato de levantarse pero al sentir dolor en su cabeza desistió)

En eso entro el doctor junto a una enfermera al cuarto dejando a la mujer y al profesor Odamaki afuera en lo que le explicaba la situación a Athena.

Doctor: buenos días pequeña, ¿cómo amaneciste? (comenzando a revisarla)

Athena: buenos días…bien… esto… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

Doctor: ¿no lo recuerdas? (sorprendido)

Athena: ¿recordar? (en eso de golpe recordó los sucesos del día anterior, la golpiza de Tatsumi, su huida del hospital y la partida de su hermano) mi hermano…se lo llevaron

Doctor: ¿quién se lo llevo?, ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

Athena: mi hermano es…no…no lo recuerdo (asustada)

Doctor: ¿no recuerdas que pequeña?

Athena: no lo recuerdo… ¡NO RECUERDO A MI HERMANO! (llorando y sosteniendo su cabeza) NO PUEDO RECORDAR SU NOMBRE NI SU CARA! ¿Por qué?

Doctor: tranquilízate por favor te harás daño (al ver como lloraba y estaba a punto de entrar en histeria trato de sujetarla por los hombros) ENFERMERA TRAIGA UN TRANQUILIZANTE AHORA

Enfermera: si doctor (saliendo rápidamente del cuarto)

Para estas alturas tanto el profesor como la mujer ya habían entrado al cuarto al ori gritar a Athena y cuando el doctor pidió un tranquilizante a la enfermera, el profesor se acerco rápidamente para ayudar a sujetarla en lo que la enfermera que ya había regresado suministraba por medio de una inyección el tranquilizante, en cuanto el tranquilizante surtió efecto todos salieron del cuarto (a excepción de la enfermera que se quedo cambiándole los vendajes) para que el doctor les informara que había sucedido.

Profesor Odamaki: puede decirnos que ocurrió allá dentro (serio)

Doctor: creo que acabamos de averiguar el efecto que causaron esos golpes en la cabeza

mujer: ¿a qué se refiere doctor?

Doctor: al parecer perdió los recuerdos acerca de su hermano, en otras palabras sufre de amnesia

Profesor Odamaki: ¿eso es posible?, se supone que las personas amnésicas olvidan todo no solamente una parte de sus recuerdos

Doctor: es en muy raros casos, pero si es posible, seguramente el shock que debió tener al ser tan abruptamente separada de su hermano con los golpes proporcionados provocaron que su inconsciente "durmiera" esos recuerdos

mujer: ¿qué durmiera?

Doctor: así es, en otras palabras la pequeña inconscientemente quiso olvidarse de su hermano por el shock que sufrió

mujer: ¿y cuanto tiempo cree que tarde en recordarlo doctor?

Doctor: no sabría decirle, pueden ser unos días o puede tardar años, no es algo que se pueda forzar

Profesor Odamaki: ya veo… (Viendo al doctor fijamente)

Doctor: que… ¿qué ocurre?

Profesor Odamaki: ¿usted sabe a qué orfanato pertenece esta pequeña?

Doctor: en realidad aun no hemos dado paradero con el (en eso salió la enfermera que al oír la pregunta de Norman se acerco rápidamente)

Enfermera: doctor, tengo entendido que la pequeña pertenece al orfanato que patrocina la familia Kido (y acercándose al profesor) no se ofenda pero… ¿para qué desea saberlo?

Profesor Odamaki: me gustaría hacer algo por esta pequeña, ya a sufrido demasiado y con lo que paso con ese hombre ayer, algo me dice que puede estar en peligro si permanece en ese lugar.

enfermera: el problema es que la familia Kido es muy influyente, si intenta hacer algo que les moleste puede meterse en muchos problemas (con un deje de preocupación )

mujer: disculpe, ¿nos puede decir el nombre de la niña?

Doctor: su nombre es Athena, Asamiya Athena

mujer: lo sabia!, sabia que se me hacia familiar esa pequeña

enfermera: ¿a que se refiere?

Profesor Odamaki: ya veo, hay una forma, la niña pertenece al clan Asamiya, aun si la familia Kido no permite que la adopten podemos alejarla de ellos

enfermera: ¿pero como?

mujer: con un juicio en la corte y las pruebas que se tienen en cuanto a las lesiones que la pequeña tiene mas el historial medico que tiene en este lugar y los testigos que vinos la ultima golpiza que ese hombre le dio, al menos podemos obtener una independizacicon para la niña así como una mensualidad monetaria para que pueda vivir hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, que es cuando podría recibir toda la herencia de su clan.

Doctor: aun si eso es posible, ¿quien llevaría el caso?, la niña aun no tiene la confianza suficiente para buscar a un abogado que lleve un caso de esa magnitud

mujer: yo podría llevarlo, actualmente soy abogada y viendo esta situación no me molestaría llevar el caso de la pequeña, creo que ya sufrido demasiado para una niña de su edad

enfermera: si es así entonces ayudare en lo que pueda así que por favor, le encargo a Athena-chan

mujer: dejemelo a mi

Después de esa plática la enfermera les proporciono todo el historial clínico que Athena tenia por las constantes golpizas que recibía de parte de Tatsumi, mas tarde cuando el profesor y la recientemente descubierta abogada se dirigían a la habitación de Athena, vieron que Tatsumi entraba al mismo con la intención de amenazar a la pelimorada. En un arranque poco común de furia de parte del profesor, saco a Tatsumi de la habitación a punta de golpes mientras la abogada entraba en la misma para revisar que Athena se encontrara bien

Tatsumi; no sabe con quién se mete, cuando mi amo se entere de lo que ha hecho se encargara de dejarlo en la calle

Profesor Odamaki: me tiene sin cuidado tu amo, pero te vuelves a acercar a la niña y yo me encargare de desprestigiar a tu amo y a ti (dándole un derechazo en la mandíbula) me entendiste (mirándolo amenazadoramente)

Tatsumi: esto no se quedara así (yéndose)

Profesor Odamaki: imbécil (entrando al hospital y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Athena, cuando llego le vio que estaba despierta y que le miraba fijamente) así que estabas despierta, ¿te encuentras bien?

Athena: si, gracias por ayudarme… Minako-san (Minako es el nombre de la enfermera) me dijo que usted me trajo al hospital, lamento mucho los problemas que le cause (con la mirada gacha)

abogada: no te preocupes pequeña, pero la razón por la que el profesor y yo vinimos es otra, sin embargo primero lo primero, mi nombre es Chitose, Kawamura Chitose y soy abogada

Profesor Odamaki:yo soy el Profesor Odamaki, no se si estas enterada de esto pero soy el profesor pokemon encargado de la región Hoen, mucho gusto Athena

Athena: ¿como sabe mi nombre? ( un tanto cohibida porque, infiernos QUIEN diablos no había escuchado de el profesor Odamaki viviendo en la region )

Chitose: la enfermera nos lo dijo, pero no te preocupes, no queremos hacerte nada malo, en realidad queremos ayudarte

Athena: de que hablan

Fue cuando tanto el profesor y Chitose le plantearon su idea de alejarla de los Kido para independizarla, al principio estuvo un poco renuente ya que con todo lo pasado era muy difícil confiar en alguien y aceptar su ayuda, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, el profesor y Chitose no tenían malas intenciones, además si se independizaba no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie y por tanto podría volver a Konoha, así como buscar a su hermano, por lo que acepto.

Fue después de dos meses en que por fin Athena se independizo, Tatsumi intentó esconder todo el asunto de Athena a su amo, pero al final se entero y le dio vía libre a Athena para irse. Estando ya por su cuenta Chitose le presento a su madre Hana ba-san, la cual tenia una serie de departamentos que rentaba, vendiéndole uno a buen precio ( tenia dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, una cocina y sala comedor), por lo que comenzó a vivir allí, poco después y ya con una estrecha amistad con Chitose y el profesor Odamaki, les comunico su desicion de volver a Konoha para convertirse en Gennin, ya que después de todo estaba en su linaje y sangre ser shinobi.

Cabe mencionar que al principio no estaban tan seguros de su desicion, pero sabían que no podrían detenerla, por ,lo que le hicieron prometer que se cuidaría y regresaría.

Ya en Konoha tuvo un par de problemas, ya que el consejo al enterarse que la única heredera del clan Asamiya había regresado, intentaron darle varios compromisos arreglados, pero gracias al Sandaime no pudieron hacer nada ya que en teoría eso solo lo podrían hablar hasta que Athena cumpliera los 20 años, además de que como el clan Asamiya solo estaba aliada a Konoha, el consejo no pudo imponerle nada.

En cuanto ese asunto estuvo zanjado, Athena ingreso a la academia, al principio entro con los niños de su edad, pero a la semana los profesores que tenía, notaron que de hecho tenia un talento tal para todas las técnicas que les enseñaban ya que las aprendía al primer intento, incluso sabia jutsus elementales avanzados que una niña de academia no debería saber, tal fue el nivel que tenia que fácilmente podría ser un chunnin bajo.

el Sandaime al enterarse de esto, avanzó a Athena al ultimo curso de la academia para que se graduara de una vez con los próximos gennins, ya allí no fue tan bien recibida como esperarían, ya que los chicos de ese curso al principio la menospreciaron creyendo que eran puras conexiones en el consejo y su clan lo que la avanzo a ese curso, luego al ver que de hecho era mas fuerte que muchos de allí fue la envidia lo que hacia que se alejaran de ella.

Aunque no todos eran así, había dos chicos que de hecho siempre intentaban acercarse a ella, aunque al principio fallaban miserablemente porque Athena les ignoraba creyendo que eran iguales a los demás.

Uno de ellos tenia el cabellos negro ligeramente largo y rebelde, de ojos azul marino y tez ligeramente tostada, este chico era Hiraga Saito, el otro tenia el cabellos rubio platinado un poco mas lago que el de Saito, de tez clara y unos curiosos ojos ya que el izquierdo era azul y el derecho era rojo casi magenta, el nombre de este chico era Kirigaya Subaru.

Cabe mencionara que a pesar de tener unas personalidades opuestas ( Saito era mas alegre y energético, mientras que Subaru era mas tranquilo y analítico), estos dos eran amigos, desde el principio cuando Athena llego a su curso se dieron cuenta que de hecho la ojiazul era mas fuerte de lo que su frágil figura aparentaba, por lo que quisieron acercarse a ella, ya que su mirada mostraba mas dolor de lo que una niña de su edad debería tener y aun a pesar de fallar cada vez que se acercaban a ella, no se daban por vencidos volviéndolo a intentar.

No fue sino una semana antes de graduarse como gennins que en verdad pudieron acercarse a Athena, el día prometía ser como cualquier otro, pero justo ese día a unos chicos se les había hecho fácil molestar a la pelimorada, era el típico grupito matón que se creía demasiado al tener familiares que eran shinobis. En esa ocasión el grupo comenzó a molestarla verbalmente como hacia siempre, pero como ya les conocía como eran, Athena les comenzó a ignorar leyendo un pergamino con jutsus de tipo fuego que el Sandaime le había dado.

Niño 1: oh, miren quien esta aquí?, la enana consentida ( en tono saracastico haciendo reír a los otros dos niños que estaban con el) ¿que haces enana? te diste cuenta que no puedes con tus mayores e intentas ocultar tu inutilidad estudiando?

Niño 2: de seguro por fin los maestros se dieron cuenta de lo inutil que eres y ya te amenazaron

Niño 3: pero no creen que ya deberían haberla expulsado antes? solo nos a quitado tiempo a los que verdaderamente tenemos madera de shinobis

Niño2: es verdad, bien enana, como nos lo retribuiras?

Athena: no lo se y no me interesa ( siguiendo leyendo el pergamino, de hecho le interesaba mas este ultimo, venia una técnica muy interesante que le interesaba aprender) "ta vez si le pregunto a Sandaime oji-san me pueda dar ideas"

los niños al notar que de hecho ni siquiera les había puesto atención se enojaron y el primero intento arrebatarle el pergamino, al notar sus intenciones Athena lo tomo del brazo torciendolo y arrojándolo al suelo, al ver esto los otros niños se lanzaron a atacarla con unos kunais que habían robado de la academia [#para aclarar esto, aun a pesar de estar en una academia ninja, no se les permitía llevar armas hasta la graduación, hasta entonces solo se les prestaban en la academia para entrenar#].

Athena se dio cuenta e intento repeler los, pero no contó con un cuarto individua que salio de la nada dándole un gran golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire,la pelimorada con un poco de esfuerzo se Alejó dándole una patada de regreso en las costillas,pero al haberse alejado sintió como su pierna izquierda y su espalda estaba siendo atravesadas por kunais, esto la tomo por sorpresa,ya que los niños que la molestaban no tenían tanta habilidad como para lanzar ataques tan sigilosos, y el cuarto que llego fácilmente podía deducir que era mínimo un chuunin bajo.

Athena: quienes son ustedes? Arada y los otros no tienen tanta habilidad

niño 1: así que te diste cuenta?

niño2: no esperaba menos de la heredera del clan Asamiya, tan talentosa como dicen

niño 3: pero lamentablemente no vinimos a charlar, e oído que has estado atormentando mi hermano menor, así que e venido a devolverte el favor ( con una sonrisa arrogante desasiendo el henge y mostrando a un chico por lo menos 5 años mayor de grado chuunin)

al voltear pudo ver cono los otros también deshacían su henge, y mostraban que también eran chuunins, por la declaración anterior y el parecido que tenían con "el trio de idiotas", era mas que obvio que los anteriores le habían ido a llorar a sus hermanos por las palizas que ella les daba, aunque si nos ponemos en una forma justa ella solo se defendía, jamas les había agredido a no ser que ellos empezaran primero.

Sin embargo, aunque sabia que era hábil y se sabia defender, una cosa era defenderse de alumnos de academia de grado gennin, a defenderse de chuunins mejor preparados con experiencia en batalla y por si eso no fuera suficiente estaba herida.

Sabia lo que le esperaba , por lo que solo se quedo quieta esperando el primer ataque, el cual no se hizo esperar llegando a su cabeza, el cual esquivo contraatacando con un codazo en la columna del primer atacante, al observar esto los otros tres también atacaron mientras Athena apenas y podía defenderse, ya que las heridas le estaban cobrando factura, en un momento de descuido uno de los chuunins llego por detrás y cuando estaba a punto de encajarle otro kunai en la espalda, este salio volando y Athena desapareció, confundidos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y vieron a dos chicos detrás de ellos, el rubio el cual era Subaru, traía a Athena cargando en modo princesa, mientras que el pelinegro Saito, estaba delante de ellos con una espada desenfundada listo para atacar y lo que mas sorprendía era que ambos tenían una mirada asesina hacia los chuunins.

Saito: no creen que se están pasando? (fulminándolos con la mirada)

Chuunin1 : que no lo ven? es solo una niña mimada que se esconde a la primera oportunidad

Chuunin2 : así es, solo es una cobarde que se esconde a la primera oportunidad

Chuunin3: deberían agradecernos por desasernos de esta inutil ahora, en una batalla real su equipo podría morír por su estupidez

Chuunin4: el que sea una Asamiya es aun mas vergonzoso ¿ no se como el Sandaime permite que una forastera tome clase con la elite? no es mas que basura, debería haber muerto junto con todo su asqueroso clan

Subaru: (serio) terminaste

Chuunin4: no hay nada mas que le tenga que decir a esa inútil

Subaru: bien (dirigiéndose a Athena) esto se pondrá algo violento, soporta un poco mas por favor, en seguida te llevaremos a la enfermería (levantando la mirada y dirigiéndose a los chuunins) bien bastardos esto fue todo, pagaran por meterse con esta pequeña (afirmando su agarre a Athena) vamos Saito

Saito: si

Ante la ultima respuesta Saito y Subaru se abalanzaron contra los chuunin mientras Saito mostró una habilidad superíor con la espada derrotando sin que pudieran defenderse a los 2 primeros chuunins, mientras Subaru no se quedo atrás ay que aunque tenia a Athena en sus brazos, con una serie de patadas dejo fuera de combate a los otros dos chuunins ensañándose con el ultimo ya que le enfureció lo que dijo acerca del clan de la pelimorada.

Al terminar se alejaron de los chuunis con la intención de llevar a Athena a la enfermería, pero la ojiazul los sorprendió safandoze de los brazos de Subaru y alejandoze, al intentar acercarse a ella esta se alejo mas mirándolos con rabia pero también confundida.

Athena: por que? ¿porque me ayudaron?, alguien como yo no merece ser defendida (abrazándose a si misma) ¿porque lo hicieron? (dejándose caer al suelo por las heridas aun sangrantes)

Saito y Subaru al principio se habían asustado creyendo que de hecho la habían asustado a ella por lo que hicieron con los chuunins, pero al oír lo ultimo que dijo la miraron sorprendidos de sus palabras, ¿que no merecía ser defendida?, ahora mismo se replanteaban que demonios le había sucedido a la pelimorada en el pasado que le hiciera creer eso.

Como por supuesto no leían mentes lo único que se les ocurrió fue acercarse a Athena y abrazarla entre los dos, no sabían que le había ocurrido, pero se daban una idea con el solo hecho de saber que el clan de la ojiazul había sido destruido, por lo que también comprendian que la carga que tenia Athena en sus hombros era casi tan grande como la tristeza que reflejaba en sus ojos, lo que sea que allá vivido se reflejaba de manera muy dura en sus orbes azules.

Subaru: no importa que haya pasado, todos merecemos la ayuda y el calor de otras personas, ya que después de todo somos humanos

Saito: no sabemos que te haya pasado pero... en verdad queremos ayudarte y si nos lo permitieras

Subaru y Saito: ser tus amigos (sonriendo)

Athena se quedo pasmada al sentir que la abrazaban, pero al escuchar el que querían ser sus amigos puso sus manos el en pecho de cada uno y comenzó a llorar, sacando después de tanto tiempo un poco del dolor( ya no físico sino espiritual) que había estado cargando desde hacia años... continuara

 **Bueno, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, no espero los miles de review, pero si a alguien le va interesando mi historia en serio me gustaría leer opiniones. Por ahora me despido y esperen la tercera parte en estos días Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Las crueles enseñanzas de la n

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Capitulo 3: las crueles enseñanzas de la naturaleza**

A partir de ese entonces se podría decir que comenzó el fruto de una amistad muy importante para Athena así como unos lazos inseparables, las heridas de Athena fueron curadas el mismo día, ya que para ese entonces Tsunade había sido obligada a regresar a Konoha para rendir un informe al Samdaime y como ella había presenciado la escena, se encargo de curar las heridas de la pelimorada soprendiendose por los niveles de chacra que Athena tenia por lo que lo ultimo que le dijo antes de irse...

Tsunade: mocosa, si en algún momento deseas aprender ninjutsu medico no dudes en buscarme, veo un gran potencial en ti para ser mi alumna.

Cabe mencionar que Athena estaba incredula ante lo dicho mientras que Saito y Subaru comenzaron a festejar porque les alegraba que alguien mas viera el potencial de la ojiazul, la cual aun no procesaba lo que Tsunade le había dicho, ¿un sannin la había elogiado? y aun mas que eso ¿le había ofrecido enseñarle? definitivamente ese era un día de locos, consiguió amigos y al parecer una futura sensei.

La siguiente semana fue mas amena para Athena, ya que a partir de lo sucedido con los chuunins ya no la molestaban, el sandaime había castigado fuertemente a los últimos al enterdarse por boca de Tsunade lo que había ocurrido y como a partir de entonces tanto Saito como Subaru estaban siempre con ella, los altercados físicos y verbales terminaron.

El día del examen gennin, ninguno de los tres tuvieron problemas con el, ya que la parte teórica la conocían a la perfeccion, en el caso de ninjutsu básico ( bushin, henge y kawarimi) eran técnicas que ya sabia desde que comenzaron la academia y se las enseñaron ( en el caso de Saito y Subaru) y que domino en un día (en el caso de Athena), por otro lado en el lado de taijutsu Athena rápidamente arraso con todos, ya que además del estándar que les enseñaban en la academia, en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea la pelimorada se interesó por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aprendió artes marciales chinas, artes marciales, trae kwan do, capoeira, box y king boxing, por lo que en realidad esa parte del examen mas bien todos sus compañeros fueron sacos de box para ella

Ya en la parte final si se deseaba se podía mostrar un jutsu aparte de los que pedían para mostrar sus habilidades, al principio Athena estubo renuente con ello ya que no le interesaba sobresalir mas de lo que ya lo hacia, pero con un poco de soborno (ejem... pastel de fresa y ojitos de cachorro de parte de Subaru y Saito respectivamente) mostró al final una técnica elemental, Katon karyuu endan (elemento fuego, rugido de fuego), la cual sorprendió a los chuunins que les examinaron así como a los chicos de su generación y por supuesto que paso.

A la semana siguiente los nuevos gennins fueron citados en la academia para asignarles equipos, en esta ocasión todos se veían impacientes , ya que con las personas que les emparejaran serían a partir de ahora sus compañeros de equipo, y muchos de ellos no querían estar con Athena al constatar la fuerza que tenia y que a diferencia de la academia, ahora nada la detendría de darles su merecido si se metían con ella por lo que estaban de los nervios. En el caso de Saito y Subaru mas bien rogaban porque les tocara con Athena, en los últimos días que se habían podido acercar a ella descubrieron que a pesar de ser seria, tenia un lado infantil bastante curioso, como por ejemplo desnudarse del todo solo portando un traje de hojas que cubría a penas lo necesario y ponerse a jugar con pokemons salvajes, o simplemente ignorar que tenia que comer comida de verdad y en lugar de ello devorar un pastel ella sola (si la mujer es muy dulcera). Lo cual en su momento los confundió y les dio gracia los cambios de humor que tenia, ya sea comportándose extremadamente infantil, o en extremo salvaje y peligrosa (lanzandoles rocas o lo que tuviera a la mano si la hacían molestar) o si tenían que entrenar era seria y centrada, todo dependía de la ocasión, lo cual provoco que se encariñaran mas por ella.

En la asignación de equipos, para fortuna de los tres les toco en el mismo equipo a cargo de de Hatake Kakashi, aunque eso significaba poner a prueba su paciencia, ya que era bien sabido que el hombre en cuestión no sabia el significado de la palabra "puntualidad".

Cerca de tres horas, ya que todos los otros chicos se habían ido ya con sus respectivos senseis, el hombre apareció, su cabellos era puntiagudo desafiando la gravedad de la tierra color plata, tez clara ligeramente tostada, ojo negro, ya que llevaba tapada la cara hasta la nariz y también un ojo con una mascara azul y su banda de konoha.

Kakashi: hola mis jóvenes pupilos (con una sonrisa ocular) [ni idea como la hace]

Saito: llega tarde, sensei.(acercándose a Kakashi enfadado)

Kakashi: bueno la razón es que vi un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo.

Subaru: (tranquilo con una sonrisa) eso es mentira, ¿no es así, sensei?

Kakashi: oh me descubrieron ( con actitud despreocupada) bueno mi primera impresión de ustedes es... (mirando a Athena, la cual lo ignoraba mirando la ventana) son unos idiotas

al decir esto vio como Saito y Subaru se deprimian, pero Athena solo se le quedaba viendo indiferente, aunque lo que que le llamo la atención fue que sus ojos mostraban dolor, eran igual a los suyos cuando su padre, su sensei Minato, Rin y Obito murieron.

Kakashi: los veré en 5 minutos en el techo (desapareciendo en un shushin de hojas)

En cuanto llegaron al techo vieron a Kakashi sentado de lo mas cómodo en el borde del techo, el peliplata al verlos llegar los hizo sentarse en el techo y se les quedo viendo un poco hasta que por fin hablo.

Kakashi: bien, creó que deberíamos presentarnos para conocernos mejor.

Saito: ¿y que se supone quiere que digamos?

Kakashi: sus gustos, disgustos, sueños ese tipo de cosas

Subaru: entonces comienze usted sensei, ya que fue el que dio la idea.

Kakashi: bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis gustos o no les interesan o nos son aptos para su edad, mi sueños...nunca había pensado en ello

Todos menos Kakashi: solo dijo su nombre

Kakashi: si como sea el siguiente, a ver tu el escandaloso de pelo negro (señalando a Saito)

Saito: ya que, mi nombre es Hiraga Saito, me gusta entrenar con espadas, molestar a Subaru, jugar con A-chan (así le empezaron a decir a Athena) y comer la comida que prepara, no me gusta que lastimen a las personas que son importantes para mi y mi sueño es poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a las personas que mas quiero.

Kakashi: "mm, es una persona un tanto impulsiva, pero tiene en claro lo que quiere, según sus maestros en un futuro puede llegar a ser un excelente usuario del kenjutsu y con un poco de paciencia puede que pueda aprender a mezclar ninjutsu avanzado con su kenjutsu" bien el siguiente, ¿que tal tu, el rubio?

Subaru: claro, mi nombre es Kirigaya Subaru, me gusta entrenar mi ninjutsu y taijutsu, la jardinería, pelear con Saito y jugar con A-chan, así como comer su comida casera, no me gusta que molesten a A-chan y odio que me subestimen a mi o a mis amigos, mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y cambiar la prepotencia de los clanes ninjas de Konoha.

Kakashi: "alguien centrado y tranquilo, pero con una gran meta, según los informes es alguien talentoso, y su ninjutsu puede mejorar aun mas, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de chacra en el, si se entrena debidamente puede llegar a ser como Minato-sensei" ya veo, bueno la ultima, tu la de mirada de hielo

Athena se le quedo viendo un rato pero sin decir nada, cabe mencionar que por primera ves el peliplata se puso nervioso por la mirada tan profunda que parecía le leía la mente, Saito al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Kakashi se intento aguantar la carcajada que quería soltar, ya que usualmente Athena hacia esto con todas las personas que no conocía, en cambio Subaru solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa pero le puso una mano en el hombro a la ojiazul para llamar su atención.

Subaru: no seas así A-chan, dale al menos el beneficio de la duda

Kakashi: "pero que demonios?, su mirada me dejo frío" vamos, estoy seguro que todos tienen curiosidad por saber

Athena: que aburrido...supongo que no tengo opción...mi nombre es Asamiya Athena, mis gustos no le interesan y odio cuando no puedo entrenar, la hipocrecía de los humanos en general y a los que creen que son superiores cuando no son mas que ganado para el matadero del mundo, mi sueño es mas bien una ambición que no me importa que deba hacer porque lo haré realidad, voy a encontrar a mi hermano pequeño y recuperar las armas que fueron robadas cuando masacraron a mi clan.

Kakashi: "así que ella es una de las sobrevivientes del clan Asamiya, interesante los maestros en especial han hablado de ella. Una niña que apareció de la nada con un talento único logrando acabar la academia en tan solo 6 meses, una genio nacída tan solo una cada 100 años con una fuerza, reflejos, rapidez, agilidad e inteligencia mas allá del promedio dominando técnicas avanzadas en cuestión de días u horas. E oido que tiene una gran habilidad para el Kenjutsu, su taijutsu y ninjutsu es monstruoso, y eso que no ha despertado su sharingan, y por si no fuera suficiente puedo sentir fácilmente un nivel de chacra increíble para una niña tan pequeña como ella, con el debido entrenamiento dentro de relativamente poco tiempo puede incluso superar a los mismos Sannin, que mocosa mas interesante" bueno, bueno ahora que nos conocemos deben saber algo.

Saito: saber algo? a que se refiere Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: pues verán, el día de mañana haremos un entrenamiento de supervivencia

Subaru: ¿hay un motivo por el cual debamos hacerlo? sensei

Kakashi: (conteniendo una pequeña risa) pues así es, la razón es...

Athena: (interrumpiendo) que en realidad es un examen, tiene toda la pinta de ser como un filtro para evitar que inútiles se gradúen como gennins y mueran en alguna misión, en otras palabras es para evitar bajas innecesarias, y además si mi teoría es cierta lo mas probable es que por la misma razón el numero de gennins que se graduaran como tal de toda nuestra generación no sera mayor a un tercio de los que pasamos el examen básico. No es así? sensei

Kakashi: como lo esperaba, los profesores no hablaron solo por hablar, realmente mereces el titulo de genio así como el de novata del año, pudiste deducir eso sin siquiera explicarlo

Athena: era algo obvio... no puedo ni imaginar a Arai y el trio de idiotas realizando una misión sin salir con alguna herida o muertos.

Kakashi:y tu si puedes hacerlo?

Athena: no lo se, pero si no pudiera...supongo que solo debería morir (seria)

Subaru: deja de decir esas cosas A-chan

Sait: no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera

Kakashi: "Así que esta es la forma en que creció, a pesar de todo no me sorprende del todo, Sandaime-sama no me dijo los detalles pero...la forma tan rápida en la que se vio obligada a madurar explica un poco su forma de ser...no confía en nadie y nadie confía en ella, eso es lo que quiere...sin embargo creo no lo ha logrado del todo, esos dos muy probablemente puedan salvarla de su propia oscuridad" (mirando finamente como Subaru y Saito le acariciaban la cabeza mientras le seguían reprendiendo por lo que dijo) interesante

Kakashi: bien paren ahí, ya que saben lo que haremos no les daré largas, el examen de supervivencia sera el día de mañana, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 5 de la mañana, a y por cierto...no coman nada a menos que quieran vomitarlo todo, bien nos vemos (desapareciendo en un shushin de hojas)

los recién graduados miraron un momento el lugar donde estaba su sensei y luego se fueron, el resto del día en lugar de preocuparse fueron al bosque a jugar con pokemon salvajes logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Athena, ya que de alguna forma que ni ellos entendieron como, los cambio de sus ropas habituales a una falda de hojas, mientras que ella tenia la misma falda pero con un top de hojas.

[#aclarare algo, la ropa habitual de Subaru era un pantalón blanco de combate con camisa de manga larga blanca y una gabardina que usaba como capa igualmente blanca con el símbolo de un dragón en la espalda como de la nobleza, usaba las usuales botas ninjas pero blancas y su bandada ninja la usaba como cinturon, la ropa de Saito era un pantalon de combate negro, una camiseta blanca , una chamarra con cuello alto y holgado de color azul con una franja blanca en el pecho y botas ninjas azules su bandada ninja la llevaba en amarrada en su brazo derecho, la ropa de Athena constaba de un short negro con un top del mismo color, la separación de debajo del pecho al short era de malla, encima de eso tenia un kosoke blanco de manga larga agarrado con un gi de color negro y un lazo blanco, usaba botas ninjas negras y su bandada la tenia amarrada en su cuello, su cabello el cual le llegaba a los tobillos lo llevaba amarrado de tal forma que parecía que tenia el cabello corto apenas llegándole a los hombros#]

el resto del día se la pasaron persiguiendo a Athena para que les devolviera sus ropas, y por la noche gracias a la travesura que les había hecho, en compensación la ojiazul les preparó la cena.

Al día siguiente los tres se presentaron a las 5 de la mañana tal cual Kakashi les había ordenado, pero como sinceramente esperaban que el hombre se tardara se sentaron debajo de un árbol a esperar. El plan de Saito y Subaru era dormir un rato, pero antes de poder hacerlo Athena puso en el suelo un mantel azul en el suelo y puso allí una cesta con comida mientras ella comenzaba a comer.

Saito: ¿que estas haciendo A-chan?

Subaru: Kakashi-sensei dijo que no comiéramos

Al preguntar eso Athena se les quedo viendo y al notar lo confundidos que estaba finalmente les contesto.

Athena: eso solo lo sugirió, jamas lo ordeno como tal, además seamos sinceros, los tres sabemos que tardara horas hasta que llegue, en ese tiempo la comida ya se debió hacer digerido y por tanto no importa.

Subaru: (sorprendido por ese argumento) ¿Solo eso?

Athena: no, odio que las personas lleguen tarde, así que se fastidie, si pensaba hacer una prueba en la cual tomaría la ventaja al dejarnos sin comer es su culpa por no llegar a tiempo así que no me importa, que se pudra (concluyó bastante cabreada)

Saito: jajajajajaja, me lo esperaba de ti, buen trabajo (levantado un pulgar en modo de aprobación) solo esperaba un argumento así, yo también comeré (sentándose con Athena y comenzando a comer)

Subaru: Saito no la alientes, y tu A-chan que vocabulario es ese para una niña de 7...

Athena: (interrumpiendo) 8 casi 9 años, gracias por recordarme que tan pequeña soy

Subaru: eso da lo mismo, eres una dama y por tanto no puedes tener ese vocabulario señorita

Athena: corrección, kunoichi y por tanto no hay necesidad de comportarme como "una dama" además que mas da, no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser así que resignate ya Subaru

Subaru: pero A-chan

Saito: siempre tienen esta discusión y nunca puedes ganarle Subaru, no se como puedes seguir intentando

Subaru: y no me pienso rendir, digan lo que digan A-chan es una dama y por tanto no puede tener ese comportamiento tan ...

Athena: no me importa, ahora ultima vez, ¿vas a comer o no? la comida no te esperara eternamente

Saito: si no lo quieres yo lo comeré por ti (abrazando a Athena mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana)

Subaru: (con un deje de molestia) me rindo por ahora, no puedo con ustedes dos cuando se unen ( sentandose al otro lado de Athena y comenzando a comer) ¿porque te molesta tanto la idea de compartarte como una dama A-chan?

Athena: porque no soy una muñeca, Saito, Subaru...¿ustedes creen que si me vistiera con vestidos de encaje y me viera como una muñeca serviría de algo?...¿eso podría salvar vidas?...¿las vidas de mis personas importantes?

Subaru: A-chan eso es...

Athena: en el pasado personas importantes para mi fueron asesinadas o apartadas de mi lado por verme y comportarme como una dama, una muñeca que solo estaba ahí para lucir y no avergonzar a su familia, pero eso muñeca era una inutil, no pudo hacer nada para proteger lo que mas amaba...no quiero volver a perder a mis seres queridos por ser una inutil...aun si me vuelvo una salvaje, un monstruo...no me importa pero, no dejare que vuelva a suceder.

Saito: no tiene porque ser así A-chan, estoy seguro que Subaru no quiere llevarte hasta esos extremos

Athena: lo se pero, me hize una promesa y esa era no volver a ser un estorbo, hay alguien a quien quiero y debo ver y cuando eso suceda quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que me e vuelto.

Subaru: (poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Athena) entiendo A-chan, pero eso no significa que me rendiré en cuanto a lo de tu vocabulario, no importa que tan fuerte seas no me gusta verte hablar de ese modo, después de todo eres una chica linda y las chicas lindas no hablan asi.

Athena: mou baka...(haciendo un puchero) supongo que puedo hacer el intento pero no prometo nada.

Subaru: con que lo intentes me basta (sonriendo y comiendo con apetito)

Durante el resto del rato se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta de los sueños que tenía cada uno aparte de sus intereses shinobis, increíblemente a Saito le gustaban mucho las computadoras y tenían el sueño de tener una compañía de informática, en cuanto a Subaru tenia la ilusión de ser ayudante de algún profesor pokemon, ya que le atraía la idea de averiguar más cosas sobre ellos y a Athena luego de insistir mucho descubrieron que de le gustaban las batallas pokemon y aspiraba a ganarle a todos los gimnasios de la región Hoen así como vencer al Campeón de la elite cuatro de Hoen y por tanto ser la siguiente campeona.

Como a eso de las nueve de la mañana Kakashi al fin se digno a aparecer, en cuanto los vio con toda la calma del mundo sentados en el mantel previamente puesto por Athena y con la cesta ya vacía, se les quedo viendo entre sorprendido y enojado.

Kakashi: creí haberles dicho que no comieran nada

Athena: corrección,como tu has dicho, lo dijiste no lo ordenaste, por tanto no importa, además tu también dijiste que nos veíamos a las 5 y llegas cuatro horas tarde, ¿de verdad piensas que esperaríamos sin hacer nada? ese tiempo es mas que suficiente para comer bien y digerir los alimentos antes de empezar a entrenar, además si pretendes que te tenga respeto espero que al menos llegues a tiempo y actues como el jounnin que se supone eres, ¿entiendes eso Sensei?

Subaru: A-chan! no le hables así a Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: creo que si quería someterlos a una prueba de hambre debí llegar mas temprano pero...al parecer alguien aquí tiene muchas agallas para hablarle a un jounnin con ese descaro, ¿me preguntó si sera soberbia o idiotez?, veamos que tal te desenvuelve en el examen, comúnmente los habladores son los que caen primero. (provocándola)

Athena: quien sabe, no lo se (indiferente)

Saito: como sea sensei, creo que deveriamos empezar ahora, no creo que quiera conocer a A-chan molesta.( un tanto nervioso)

Kakashi: (un tanto shockeado por la respuesta de Athena) bueno pues supongo que comenzare explicando la prueba, tengo dos cascabeles en mi poder (mostrando los cascabeles que colgaban de unos hilos en su mano derecha), así que la única forma de pasar la prueba y por tanto graduarse como gennin es conseguir un cascabel.

Saito: pero...¿eso no significaría que solo dos podremos graduarnos?

Kakashi: así es, la persona que no consiga un cascabel reprobara inmediatamente por lo que regresara a la academia y como castigo extra (dejando ver tres troncos paralelos que estaban detrás de el) lo amarrare a un tronco y los demás comerán unos obentous que traje mientras este se quedara sin comer.

Subaru: así que por eso nos dijo que no comiéramos

Athena: lamentablemente el tiro le salio por la culata al haber llegado tarde, aunque todavía esta el hecho de que en algún momento tendremos hambre al pelear contra el así que no esta tan mal...oh! nice job, you bastard.

Kakashi: muy graciosa mocosa...como sea vengan a mi con la intención de matar o no lo lograran son las 9:15, tienen hasta medio día para lograrlo... COMIENCEN.

En cuanto dijo esto los tres se ocultaron, pero en lugar de actuar por separado comenzaron a atacarlo juntos. Saito desenvaino su espada y lo ataco frontalmente a lo cual Kakashi lo bloqueo con un kunai, en eso Subaru llego por detrás y uso su jutsu fuuton: , Kakashi golpeo a Saito en el pecho alejándolo y esquivo por los pelos el jutsu de Subaru usando un kawarimi,en cuanto apareció detrás de ellos Athena salio de la parte de arriba comenzando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra el, cuando vio como lo estaba haciendo retroceder Kakashi intento utilizar un jutsu tierra para enterrarla en el suelo, pero no contó con que ella se dio cuenta y dando un voltereta en el aire uso su katon, hosenka no jutsu (fuego del fénix) alejándolo.

Kakashi: veo que no te dieron el titulo de genio por nada, pero esto no a terminado.

Athena: no... por el contrario ya acabó sensei (mostrándole los dos cascabeles) Saito, Subaru tengan (lanzandoles los cascabeles) no los necesito.

Saito: pero que estas haciendo A-chan?, fuiste tu la que los consiguió.

Subaru: es verdad, si hay alguien que deba regresar a la academia somos nosotros.

Athena: no me importa, yo soy la mas pequeña de los tres, y por tanto la que tiene menos experiencia, estoy segura que ustedes haran un mejor trabajo del que yo haría.

Saito: pero tu tienes mas probabilidades, dices que tienes menos experiencia pero respondes mejor a las situaciones de peligro.

Subaru: Además dijimos que el que obtuviera los cascabeles se los quedaba, y fuiste tu la que los obtuvo.

Athena: Sin embargo no lo hize sola, si ustedes no lo hubieran distraído yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de quitarle los cascabeles.

Subaru: es precisamente por eso, lo hicimos juntos y nos graduamos juntos.

Saito: y si reprobamos de igual modo lo haremos juntos, no se vale que solo uno repruebe, no lo apruebo...además el próximo año puedo alterar los registros de equipos para que quedemos juntos

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, ya se había dado cuenta que no habían entendido el significado de la prueba, pero sin saberlo lo habían ejecutado como el quería. Después de todo no se equivoco con ellos, eran el primer equipo que en verdad entendia el trabajo en equipo.

Kakashi: (fingiendo enojo) creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido ya que todos ustedes...han aprobado (con una sonrisa ocular)

todos-Kakashi: EH?

Saito: pero ¿como?...es decir tu...y los cascabeles

Kakashi: tal vez no se dieron cuenta del significado de la prueba, pero inconscientemente lo hicieron.

Subaru: ¿el verdadero significado?

Saito: y ese vendría siendo...

Kakashi: trabajo en equipo, a pesar de que les dije que solo podía pasar uno, ustedes ignoraron esto último y fueron con todas sus fuerzas como un equipo, los ninjas que abandonan la misión son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso...Ustedes son el primer equipo que a pasado mi prueba, sientanse orgullosos.

Subaru y Saito: LO LOGRAMOS!

Athena: mmmm no esta mal

Kakashi: aunque aun tengo una duda...¿porque atacaron juntos desde el principio?

Athena: eso es sencillo, si bien no me hace mucha gracia tu comportamiento despreocupado es mas que obvio que el titulo de jounnin no es un adorno, seria estupido el pensar que unos gennins recién graduados pueden vencer a un veterano de guerra, ¿no es así? sharingan Kakashi

Kakashi: ya veo, así que lo sabían...o bueno que más da, a partir de ahora somos el equipo 7, mañana comenzaremos con misiones, bueno los veo mañana aquí mismo a las 9, nos vemos (desapareciendo en un shushin)

Athena: Subaru, Saito...lleguen dos horas tarde

Saito y Subaru: Aye sir (haciendo un saludo militar)

Mientras tanto el mencionado jounnin se encontraba en el despacho del sandaime dando su reporte de la prueba que hizo. Cabe mencionar que el sandaine ya sabía que el equipo de Athena si había pasado pero le daba curiosidad saber la opinión de Kakashi, ya que desde la muerte de Minato no había querido involucrarse con alguien mas y el hecho de que hasta haya aceptado por fin un equipo gennin le daba mucho en que pensar.

Sandaime: ¿y bien kakashi, como les fue?

Kakashi: ha aprobado, ese trio de mocosos demostraron estar listos para entrar en el mundo shinobi.

Sandaime: ya veo...me imagino que ya viste a Athena, ¿que te parece?

Kakashi: definitivamente los rumores eran ciertos, el titulo de de genio es lindo, pero ella definitivamente es una súper genio, el combate que tuve con ella fácilmente puede ser catalogado al nivel de un chunnin pero...

Sandaime: ¿que sucede?

Kakashi: no confía plenamente en nadie pero aun así se preocupa por los demás, no estoy seguro realmente por lo que tuvo que pasar pero... me recuerda a mi mismo hace algunos años

Sandaime: (sonriendo) jump...así que lo notaste, a decir verdad la razón por la cual te encomiende este equipo y aun mas a Athena es por la misma razón, ella y tu se parecen un poco, esa pequeña se tuvo que enfrentar desde una edad muy temprana a la cruda realidad del mundo.

Kakashi: ¿se refiere a la masacre del clan Asamiya?

Sandaime: así es, Kakashi tu sabes que el clan fue exterminado por la ambición de Mizukage Yagura de mas poder, pero a pesar de que la pequeña Athena sobrevivió a la misma Respóndeme algo...¿sabes como sobrevivió?

Kakashi: no lo se, pensándolo bien solo se sabe que hubo sobrevivientes pero nunca se supo como.

Sandaime: pues veras Kakashi la razón por la cual no lo saben fue por orden del consejo, esto que te diré es un secreto de clasificación SS por lo que sabrás la razón de su importancia

Kakashi: descuide, sabe que puede confiar en. mi

Sandaime: (asintiendo) bien, los sobrevivientes del clan son cuatro individuos, el hijo mayor de la casa principal Murase, el segundo hijo varón y gemelo de Athena, Athem , el hijo menor del cual desconocemos el nombre y Athena, ellos cuatro fueron los supervivientes de esa masacre. Sin embargo la única que sufrió las secuelas de esa masacre fue la pequeña Athena.

Kakashi: ¿a que se refiere Sandaime-sama?

Samdaime: mientras que a Athem lo enviaron a Suna para un compromiso político, Murase deserto del clan, por lo cual no estuvieron presentes en la masacre, lamentablemente para Athena no fue el caso, ella estuvo presente en la masacre viendo como asesinaban a su familia frente a sus ojos

Kakashi: ya veo...pero menciono a otro niño, ¿ que pasa con el?

Sandaime: en aquel entonces Athena tenia 4 años, mientras que el otro niño era aun un bebe, por lo que es probable que no recuerde nada

Kakashi: ¿probable? ¿donde esta ese niño?

Sandaime: no lo sabemos, lamentablemente el día que sucedió la masacre nuestros refuerzos llegaron tarde, solo encontramos a Umimeko-sama, la madre de Athena, agonizando, en aquel entonces ella nos dijo que uso sus ultimas fuerzas para teletransportar a un lugar seguro a Athena y su hermano, mas nunca pudimos saber a donde.

Kakashi: entonces...¿como fue que llego a Konoha?

Sandaime: ella vino hacia aquí... por 4 años estuvo vagando por todos lados sobreviviendo por si misma, cuando llegó aquí me dijo lo que ocurrió, al parecer Umimeko-sama le envió a Grecia

Kakashi: ¿Grecia?

Sandaime: así es, es un país fuera de las naciones elementales, [#en el fic el mundo estará dividido en las naciones elementales (mundo shinobi), los continentes comunes (ya saben los que conocemos, América, Asia, África Europa y Oceanía) y las regiones pokemon que para no complicarme la existencia estarán divididas en Japón cono sugieren unas imágenes en internet ( Kanto, Jotho, Hoen, Sinoh, Unova y Kalos) #]

Sandaime: Cuando Athena llego aquí me dijo que estuvo viviendo estos últimos 4 años en un orfanato de Tokyo (Hoen) junto con su hermano, sin embargo un hombre de grandes riquezas la separo de el sin poder hacer nada, lamentablemente y por lo que investigue, el día que separaron a Athena y su hermano ella recibió una paliza algo brutal...Kakashi, Athena no puede recordar a su hermano a partir de eso

Kakashi: pero eso es imposible a menos que...

Sandaime: a menos que el trauma allá sido extremadamente fuerte...no se que le hicieron Kakashi, pero de una u otra manera tenemos que encontrar al niño, aunque tenemos que ser pacientes, para Athena es un duro golpe no poder recordarlo, esa es la razón por la que te la encomende a ti, ya que tu y ella son parecidos Kakashi, no pueden confiar plenamente en alguien.

Kakashi: ya veo...creo que a partir de ahora tengo a tres mocosos a mi cuidado

Sandaime: te lo encargo Kakashi

Kakashi: entendido Sandaime-sama

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hacer varias misiones de rango D, por supuesto que eso les molestaba un poco pero las hacían ya que sabían que eran nuevos gennins. Sin embargo esto duro poco tiempo ya que el sandaime sabia a ciencia cierta que los tres tenían la suficiente habilidad para realizar misiones de mayor rango, por lo que al mes( después de completar 57 misiones de rango D), el Sandaime les comenzó a dar misiones de rango C (las cuales eran en si protección de personas por bandidos) y de ves en cuando de rango B (que ya eran una lucha segura con ninjas).

Gracias a las misiones y el entrenamiento que les daba Kakashi, los tres gennins ganaron bastante experiencia y fuerza, Saito mejoro notablemente su kenjutsu y comenzó a mezclarlo mejor con ninjutsu elemental de viento, Subaru por otro lado mejoro bastante su taijutsu y ninjutsu elemental de tierra y viento,sin embargo aun le faltaba mucho ya que seguía gastando demasiado chacra en combate (Saito tenia el mismo problema), mientras que Athena mejoro aun mas su taijutsu, ninjutsu (ya que Kakashi le enseño el chidori), genjutsu (a decir verdad despertó por accidente su sharingan y allí fue como una puerta nueva para aprender de forma bestial las técnicas ilusorias) y su kenjutsu también mejoró.

Durante ese tiempo Tsunade fue obligada a quedarse en Konoha por lo que Athena le pidió que le enseñara, así que también comenzó a aprender ninjutsu médico y a canalizar mejor su chacra dándole una fuerza sobrehumana. Lamentablemente las cosas buenas no siempre duran tanto como quisiéramos, Athena ya se había vuelto cercana a Saito y Subaru volviéndolos inseparables pero en ese tiempo tanto Saito como Subaru cometieron un error que no deberían de haber hecho...creerse lo suficientemente fuertes para no temerle a nada, en pocas palabras pecaron de soberbios.

Athena ya se había dado cuenta de ello por lo que muchas veces intento hablar con ellos para hacerles entender que siempre habría personas mas fuertes que ellos y que no se debían confiar, sin embargo ellos le restaban importancia creyendo que estarían bien. No fue sino cuando el Sandaime les envió a una misión de rango C que Subaru y Saito conocieron el infierno y Athena lo volvió a vivir en carne propia.

En esa misión les enviaron solos ya que en primera habían demostrado que de hecho podían cuidarse solos y en segundo a Kakashi le encomendaron otra misión de suma importancia. Al ser una misión relativamente fácil no le vieron problema ya que solo debía atrapar a unos bandidos que estaban causando problemas en un pueblo cercano.

Como habían predicho la misión fue fácil, los bandidos resultaron ser mas débiles de lo que esperaban y al final se entregaron solos, pero aun así Athena tenia un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Ya les había mencionado sobre eso a Saito y Subaru, pero ellos al creer que eran exageraciones de ella no le hicieron caso, por lo que Athena aun con todo decidió enviar un mensaje a la aldea para perdir refuerzos, algo le debía que de verdad los iban a necesitar. De regreso a la aldea fue cuando el mal presentimiento de Athena se hizo realidad.

Delante de ellos apareció un hombre de pelo naranja casi amarillo desordenado con tez completamente blanca, piersings en su nariz y en sus ojos estaban presentes el rinnengan, llevaba puesta una gabardina de cuello alto negra con nubes rojas. Al principio solo se les quedo viendo en posición neutra, pero cuando Saito se harto...

Saito: Oye tu, ¿que demonios quieres?

Hombre: ustedes son...gennins de Konoha?

Subaru: así es, ¿que deseas de nosotros?

Hombre: (mirando a Athena) tu eres la ultima sobreviviente del clan Asamiya

Athena: (seria) ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?

Hombre: ya veo...lamentablemente tu eres un estorbo para nuestros futuros planes, sin embargo esos ojos tuyos nos serán de ayuda...los tomare antes de acabar con tu vida.

Saito: que dijiste? ( desenvainando su espada) no te atrevas a tocar a A-chan

Subaru: (poniéndose delante de Athena) no permitiremos que te le acerques

Athena: esperen! no le provoquen ese hombre es peligroso ( usando su sharingan) tiene un chacra monstruoso, no tienen oportunidad

Saito: de que estas hablando A-chan, somos lo suficiente fuertes para derrotar a ese tipo ( arrogante)

Subaru: no te preocupes , solo observa el espectáculo

Athena: ( desesperada) no en serio, no lo hagan el es peligroso

Saito: no sera nada, en cuanto acabemos con el regresaremos a la aldea

dicho esto ambos se arrojaron hacía el hombre para atacarlo, pero este simplemente los esquivo y atravesó a Subaru con su brazo en el estomago, mientras que a Saito lo lanzo lejos contra un árbol rompiendo en el proceso unas costillas y su hombro izquierdo. Al ver esto Athena se lanzó hacía el hombre para salvar a Subaru, este se dio cuenta y lanzo en dirección contraria a Subaru mientras que interseptaba a Athena comenzando una batalla de taijutsu.

Mientras esto sucedia Saito miraba con asombro como el hombre fácilmente bloqueaba los ataques de Athena que lo único que hacia era atacar con ninjutsu y taijutsu para darle tiempo a sus amigos de escapar, en un momento de descuido el hombre la tomo de la pierna dándole un giro inusual rompiendosela en el proceso, la pelimorada al sentir esto solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor, esto provoco que Subaru despertara ya que cuando el hombre le atravesó el estomago y lo lanzo este se desmayo.

Ambos chicos al ver como el hombre después de romperle la pierna a la ojiazul le atravesaba el estomago entraron en pánico lo que no les permitió moverse, solo pensaban en como habían entrado en esta situación, pero cuando Athena noto que aun seguían allí con todas sus fuerza empujo al hombre dándole oportunidad de dar distancia y tomando una pose de pelea...

Athena: que carajo están haciendo allí, LARGUENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y HUYAN! NUNCA PODRAN CONTRA EL, INTENTARE DARLES TIEMPO ASI QUE LARGO!

Al oír estas palabras ambos reaccionaron, ellos provocaron esto desde que no le hicieron caso a Athena cuando les dijo acerca de su mal presentimiento, y ahora cuando provocaron al hombre aun cuando Athena se los advirtió...no fue antes, desde el momento en que se creyeron los mejores descuidando su entrenamiento, Athena se los dijo muchas veces pero no le hicieron caso, ¿que clase de amigos eran? Ahora por su culpa Athena se encontraba mal herida y sola peleando contra ese hombre...¿en verdad la abandonarían?

Esa pregunta se quedo en aire cuando se oyó cono algo era atravesado, al voltear vieron como el hombre le encajaba una estaca a Athena en el hombro izquierdo provocando otro grito de dolor. Esto los hizo reaccionar ya que vieron el estado actual de la ojiazul, el estomago sangrando ya que había sido atravezado, la pierna derecha girada hacia la izquierda rota, el hombro izquierdo sangrando con una estaca encajada en el, y estaba herida en todo el cuerpo por los golpes. ¿La abandonarían?,NO, no lo harían, ellos eran sus amigos...SU familia, no a abandonarían, porque era su pequeña A-chan, SU pequeña luz...

Tan pronto reaccionaron Saito y Subaru se lanzaron contra el hombre atacándolo, mientras Saito logro bloquear sus ataques, Subaru tomo a Athena en sus brazos y la alejo un buen tramo de la pelea

Athena: (sorprendida) ¿que están haciendo? les dije que huyeran

Subaru: no lo haremos (serio)

Athena: pero...

Saito: nosotros te metimos en esto en primer lugar además... (retrosediendo y quedando al lado de Subaru y Athena) no puedo permitirme perder a la persona mas importante para mi, creo que Subaru se siente del mismo modo

Subaru: (colocando a Athena en el suelo) Así es...la razón por la que peleábamos entre nosotros era porque compartimos el mismo sentimiento por ti

Subaru y Saito: A-chan te amo

Saito: es por eso que no podemos permitir que tu mueras

Subaru: Así que aunque nos cueste lo que nos resta de vida te protegeremos

Athena: no...no lo hagan (asustada y soltando un par de lágrimas)

Subaru: A-chan

Saito: nos vamos

Finalizando esto ambos le dieron una sonrisa amable y se lanzaron hacia el hombre que sólo les veía serio, comenzaron a pelear los dos juntos con el hombre pero en algún momento Saito se distrajo y Subaru lo empujó salvándolo de la estaca que le iba encajar en el hombro, pero en su lugar el pelirubio lo recibió en su pecho perforando su corazón y matándolo inmediatamente. Saito al ver esto tomo a su compañero y lo alejo del hombre, en ese momento vio a Athena que había visto eso y se acerco a ella con Subaru en brazos. Athena comenzó a revisarlo pero al no poder hacer nada abrazo el cuerpo de Subaru y comenzó a llorar

Athena: Subaru...no te vayas SUBARU!(llorando)

Al ver como el hombre se acercaba hacia ellos Saito se puso de pie en posición de pelea con su espada

Saito: A-chan, perdón por no poder hacer nada

Athena: (levantando la vista ) no..por favor no te vayas tu también

Saito: lo siento

Al decir esto se abalanzó contra el hombre pero este sin esfuerzo saco dos estacas mas y se las encajo en el corazón y pulmón derecho, en el momento en que el cuerpo de Saito colapso en el suelo y que Athena vio como este moría...

Athena: SAITOOOOO!(llorando)

Hombre: basta de juegos...es momento de terminar

En cuanto el hombre se acerco a terminar con la vida de Athena esta desapareció, al voltear buscando que había pasado los cuerpos de Subaru y Saito también habían desaparecido, restándole importancia volteo a ver a un hombre muy extraño, tenia la mitad del cuerpo izquierda de color negro y la otra mitad blanca con unas como hojas de gran tamaño a los lados verdes y ojos amarillos, tenia puesta la misma gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

Sujeto: estas seguro de dejarla ir Pein-sama

Pein: si, ahora mismo no es muy importante capturar a la hija maldita del clan Asamiya, por ahora nos vamos Zetsu

Zetsu: como ordene

Dicho esto ambos se fueron, en cuanto se sintió que las presencias desaparecieron completamente, Kakashi y otros dos clones de el salieron de un árbol cargando los cuerpos de los tres gennins. El peliplata se sentía impotente ya que no llego a tiempo para salvar a sus estudiantes, se había prometido que no dejaría que se repitiera lo que paso con el y su equipo y ahora volvia a repetirse...Tanto Saito como Subaru estaban muertos y Athena (aunque había sobrevivido) había vuelto a ver el infierno de ver a sus seres queridos morir.

Sin poder hacer nada mas Kakashi acomodo lo cuerpos de sus estudiante y partió de regreso a la aldea. Ya en Konoha se estableció una acción preventiva reforzando la seguridad de la aldea por esos sujetos que habían entrado en la zona, también hicieron los entierros de Saito y Subaru grabando sus nombres en la piedra honorífica de los héroes caídos de la aldea. En el caso de Athena, la ojiazul no podía superar la muerte de su equipo, lo que la llevo a cerrarse de nuevo solo abriéndose un poco con el Sandaime y Kakashi.

Ante la actitud de Athena y sabiendo que sus sentimientos no serían reparados de la noche a la mañana, el Sandaime le dio un permiso para abandonar la aldea y regresar a donde había estado viviendo para recuperarse de sus heridas (mas sentimentales que físicas) sabiendo de antemano que en la aldea que le traía recuerdos de sus recientes muertes no podría hacerlo.

En cuanto Kakashi escuchó la idea estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo, pero la pelimorada no lo estaba del todo a favor, sin embargo después de discutir un poco se llego a un acuerdo. Athena regresaría a la aldea en un plazo de 3 años [#En este momento Athena ya había cumplido hace unos días los 9 años (antes de la muerte de su equipo) #] o en el momento en que Kakashi tomara un nuevo grupo de gennins (en el caso de que fuera antes de los 3 años), en ese tiempo ella tendría que entrenar por su cuenta para fortalecerse aun mas. Bajo estos argumentos Athena finalmente accedió por lo que a la semana siguiente regreso a Villa Raíz.

 **Y aquí tenemos el tercer capitulo, a partir de ahora entraremos propiamente en el mundo de los pokemon, pero con un toque de los shinobis, esten atentos porque esta historia nos dará la legada propiamente con el mundo de Naruto, como adelanto nuestra protagonista sera una pieza clave con los gennins de Konoha y alguien de quien menos se lo esperan. Hasta la proxima semana bye, bye**


	4. Chapter 4 El encuentro y el inicio de la

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Capitulo 4: el encuentro y el inicio de una apuesta**

Ya en Villa Raiz al principio solo se dedicaba a descansar un poco en casa ya que al estar aun herida no podía hacer gran cosa, pero después cuando por fin se curaron sus heridas no sabia que hacer, es decir si entrenaba y eso pero aun así le sobraba tiempo, por estas fechas ya se había acercado al profesor Odamaki, ya que fue con el llego en el momento que regreso a la villa. Cabe decir que tanto el profesor como Chitose dieron el grito al cielo en cuanto la vieron llegar llena de heridas, pero después de calmarlos un poco todo marchó con normalidad.

Pero aun estaba esta cuestión de la monotonía que llenaba su día, el profesor y Chitose ya estaban enterados de la reciente muerte del equipo de Athena, por lo que comenzaron a buscar formas para entretenerla, al principio no lo lograron pero luego el profesor Odamaki encontró la respuesta de casualidad. Un día vio a Athena con un atuendo de hojas jugando con un wumperl salvaje, en aquel momento pudo ver como sonreía y se divertia como en realidad debía hacerlo una niña de su edad, fue entonces cuando días después le obsequio un aaron y le propuso ayudarle con su investigación de campo. Que la noticia le sorprendió seria poco, estaba eufórica, no solo tendría la oportunidad de trabajar con un profesor pokemon sino que lo haría en el área que mas le agradaba por lo que acepto de inmediato.

Así durante casi dos años Athena se la paso entrenando y ayudando al profesor Odamaki, sin embargo justamente el 1ro de junio Athena recordó algo, una promesa que había hecho hace tiempo cuando era mas pequeña

Flash back

Niño: e oído que en Kanto hubo un niño que gano la liga con solo 11 años

Athena: estoy segura que si entrenamos lo suficiente también nosotros podríamos

Niño: es verdad...YA SE!

Athena: que pasa?

Niño: hay que ganar la liga antes

Athena: ¿a que te refieres?

Niño: hay que entrenar muy duro y ganar la liga antes de cumplir 11 años, así nosotros seremos los mas fuertes

Athena: (riendo) jajaja eres muy divertido

Niño: oye! no te burles (haciendo un puchero sonrojado)

Athena: esta bien...entonces es una promesa, ganaremos la liga antes de los 11 años ¿promesa de dedo meñique? (Levantando el meñique de su mano derecha)

Niño: (sonriendo y tomando el meñique de la ojiazul con el suyo) promesa

Athena y niño: el que no cumpla con esta promesa...

Fin flash back

Athena: (susurrando) tragara mil agujas...

La pelimorada se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde una cueva que buscaba como base secreta para observar a los pokemon en su habitad, usaba su usual vestimenta de hojas acompañada de su aaron que llamo Rono y un torchic que recibió del profesor al que llamo Toro, ambos la miraron fijamente confundidos cuando susurro es frase, Athena al notar sus miradas solo les sonrió amablemente

Athena: no es nada, no se preocupen

Aunque a pesar de eso algo le decia que el día siguiente seria diferente, que algo bueno pasaría, aunque también había recordado que dentro de relativamente poco tiempo seria su cumpleaños por lo que también estaba pensando acerca de esa promesa que hizo. Aunque como decía Chitose " si no tienes la respuesta ahora dejarlo para mañana, algo se te ocurrirá" así que siguiendo ese consejo se dispuso a dormir con sus pokemon.

Al día siguiente llego a Villa Raíz un camión de mudanza, dentro de el venia conduciendo una mujer de cabello castaño corto con un mechón de cabello sobresaliendo hacia arriba, ojos negros y tez clara, llevaba puesto un pantalla de mezclilla azul señido ligeramente al cuerpo, tenis blancos, una blusa negra de 3/4 de manga y sobre esa una camisa amarilla de manga corta, al lado de ella había un machoke, en la parte trasera del camión junto con las cosas venia un chico de pelo negro corto con un mechón parecido al de la mujer, ojos rojos y tez clara ligeramente tostada, usaba una camisa de manga larga roja con negro, unos pantalones negros con terminación amarillenta, tenis deportivos negros con rojo y un peculiar gorro blanco que se podría confundir con su cabello con una cinta negra y en esta estaba dibujada una pokebola roja, junto a el estaban un ralts de nombre Ruru, un skitty de nombre Coco y un poochiyena de nombre Nana, tanto la mujer como el chico venían de Jotho, pero ahora se estaban mudando ya que su esposo/padre respectivamente, había recibido actualmente el titulo de líder de gimnasio en la ciudad Petalia.

A pesar del parentesco con el, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veían ya que años atrás ocurrió un incidente que obligo al hombre a dejar atrás a su familia para buscar indicios del pokemon legendario llamado Rayquaza, el cual estaba siendo investigado por la asociación pokemon y escapo, dejando a cargo de su captura a este hombre, Norman Aoyama [#ya se que no se apellida así pero como no encontré como demonios se apellida se queda con ese y punto #]. Gracias a la intervención del profesor Odamaki, Norman pudo tomar de nueva cuenta el examen y henos aquí, su familia llegaba a Villa Raíz para establecerse y estar cerca de el como la familia que eran.

Aunque claro, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, el hijo de Norman amaba los concursos pokemon y su sueño era conquistar todos y cada uno para demostrar su destreza en ellos así como la hermosura de sus pokemon. El problema era que Norman non estaba de acuerdo ya que el quería que su hijo se tomara las batallas pokemon en serio y en un futuro tomara su puesto en el gimnasio, el sabia que su hijo tenia un habilidad nata para las batallas por lo que lo obligaba a participar en sus entrenamientos de vez en cuando, pero el niño en cuestión se negaba.

Gracias a lo anterior al llegar a Villa Raíz el chico comenzó a planear como escapar de casa para entrar en los concursos pokemon de la región...

Mujer: ¿que te parece tu habitación Yuu...digo Ruby, es bastante grande y acogedora, ¿no lo crees?

Ruby: si así parece (indiferente)

Mujer: oh! ahora lo recuerdo, tu padre te dejo un regalo por tu cumpleaños y en parte una disculpa por mudarnos justamente hoy ( por si no quedo explícito ese día 2 de junio era el cumpleaños de Ruby)

Ruby: oh en serio...ya veo

Mujer: bueno, en la noche vendra un amigo de tu padre junto con una chica que esta a su cuidado y en cuanto llegue tu padre festejaremos tu cumpleaños como se debe. Así que ahora limpiar bien la casa ¡este lugar quedara reluciente para cuando tu padre llegue!

Dicho esto animadamente salio de la habitación y fue a acomodar el resto de las cosas, en el momento que su madre se fue, Ruby comenzó a guardar ropa y formas cosas en su mochila que sabia necesitaría en su viaje

[# a partir de aquí nombrare a Athena como Sapphire y al chico como Ruby, quien siga el manga sabrá porque, mientras los nombrare así ya que para la historia conviene, en cuanto al porque lo diré que sera como una regla si se desea usar un apodo en lugar del nombre rreal si se es estrenado/coordinador pokemon. Ademas en el caso de Athena al enterarse de esa regla intento ponerse otro apodo pero tanto el profesor Odamaki como Chitose y la madre de ella le decían Sapphire por lo que se resigno a dejarse llamar de esa manera, en el caso de Ruby porque le pareció adecuado para el y obligó a su madre y a Norman a decirle de ese modo#]

Ruby: Nana, Coco, Ruru como planeamos el día de hoy escaparemos, e oído que los concursos de esta región son mas difíciles pero se que con su belleza y lindura así como haber ganado muchos concursos serán capaces de salir victoriosos

Al decir esto los tres pokemon mostraron unas cintas de concursos con orgullo.

Ruby: pero hay un problema,mi padre siempre se a opuesto a esto y encima nos a obligado a participar en sus entrenamientos...¿que le ve de bueno ser líder de gimnasio? solo separa familias...como sea enfrentarlo ahora seria un suicidio por lo que solo hay una solución...Ganar todos los concursos antes de que me encuentre, solo entonces no tendra nada que objetar. Bueno chicos, en marcha

Dicho esto guardo a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas, luego volteo ver el obsequio de su padre y al abrirlo vio las nuevas zapatillas devon que le permitían correr a gran velocidad, al principio las tiro pero después las saco del bote de basura y se las puso bajando por la ventaba de su habitación y llenadose.

Ruby: "lo siento mama"l

Así fue como se fue alejando poco a poco de Villa raíz y justamente cuando estaba a punto de salir se topo con el profesor Odamaki. Este estaba siendo atacado por 3 mightyenas que al parecer estaban molestas por algo, el profesor al ver a Ruby le grito pidiendo ayuda.

Profesor: hey! tu chico, ¿puedes ayudarme?, al parecer mientras investigaba me metí en el dominio de estos mightyenas

En eso vio como Ruby solo se había quedado paralizado viendo a los mightyenas.

Profesor: "oh no, el chico se a quedado paralizado del miedo, tengo que hacer algo pero mi bolso con mis otros pokemon se quedó lejos de mi" ( al voltear buscando su bolso vio como Ruby reaccionaba pero no fue como esperaba)

Ruby: a pero que hermosos

Profesor: ¿pero que demonios? (cayendo estilo anime)

Ruby: pero es que mire, su pelaje es hermoso (acercándose a ellos) oigan, ¿no les gustaría entrar a los concursos pokemon conmigo? les aseguro que con mi ayuda serán mas hermosos aun y ganaran muchos listones

Profesor: pero que estas haciendo? aleja te de ellos o te lastimaran, no tienes algún pokemon con el cual defenderte

Ruby: lo tengo pero... en primera no me gustan las batallas y en segundo...si los saco aquí se ensuciaran y eso es algo que no permitiré

Profesor: pero como puedes decir esto ( en el momento que vio como se acercaban los mightyenas) olvidalo ves el bolso que esta al lado tuyo?, allí tengo dos pokemons perfectos para las batallas toma uno

Ruby tomo el bolso pero lo primero que saco fue un aparato rojo cuando lo abrió este de repente mostró en su pantalla información de los mightyenas a lo cual el ojirojo se sorprendió. Pero justo cuando iba a sacar una pokebola los mightyenas le saltaron encima para morderlo y en ese mismo momento sus deportivas se encendieron dándole un impulso para correr rapido , aunque no contó con que al estar cerca de un presipicio al único lugar donde se dirigía era al vacío, justo al lado del bosque. El profesor al ver hacia donde se dirigía solo pudo estirar la mano en vano y ver como Ruby caía hacia el bosque siendo perseguido por los mightyenas.

Ruby no pudo reaccionar así que solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mas este nunca llego ya que de la nada un ser cubierto por hojas lo tomo de los pies salvándolo de una posible muerte. Ruby hasta ese momento solo pudo oír como ese ser les gruñía a los mightyenas y luego se desmayo.

De las hojas se asomo una chica ojiazul la cual llamo a un torchic ordenándole atacar a los mightyenas ahuyentándolos, aunque en el momento en que se iban uno trato de arañar a Ruby y la nombrada para protegerlo lo abrazo dándole la espalda al pokemon recibiendo ella ese arañazo, el torchic al ver como hería a su entrenadora uso un ataque ígneo haciendo que se retirara.

Ya fuera de peligro la chica aflojo un poco el agarre que tenia sobre el chico e intento reaanimarlo, aunque fue una perdida de tiempo ya que no reacciono

chica: maldicion, no reacciona ¿que debería hacer? no tiene en si heridas, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer Toro? (mirando al torchic)

El nombrado solo se le quedo viendo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

chica: mm bien, lo llevare a mi base secreta, en cuanto despierte le preguntarse que paso

Así que acomodando bien a Ruby en su espalda tomo rumbo a su base secreta la cual era una cueva en la que observaba pokemons salvajes [#a estas alturas ya debería ser obvio quien salvo a Ruby#], ya allí lo coloco en el suelo encima de una improvisada cama de hojas boca arriba para que descansara. Al ver que no reaccionaba la chica salio de la cueva para traer un poco de agua por si cuando el ojirojo despertara tenia sed.

Al regresar vio a Ruby despierto hablando por un pokegear, al observarlo un momento vio que de hecho tenia una bolsa que era del profesor Odamaki, al notar eso la chica se le acerco aunque tratando de ser blanda para no asustarlo.

chica: oh! ya despertaste, me asuste cuando te vi caer de aquel precipicio, ese lugar es peligroso, menos mal que pude rescatarte a tiempo

Ruby: (asustado) pero que demonios? un pokemon verde que habla!

chica: de que hablas?

Ruby: no te me aceques monstruo, Nana ayudame ( sacando a un poochiyena)

Todo se fue al carajo cuando el ojirojo al verla se asusto y Nana se lanzo hacia ella y la mordió. Comúnmente ella abría podido esquivar esa mordida, pero por ser blanda no lo hizo para no asustarlo, ahora salia el peine y ella no se iba a quedar tan tranquila cuando ese maldito ingrato la atacaba así como así.

Para eso aun continuaba hablando con el profesor por el pokegear por lo que el nombrado al escuchar el grito de Ruby malentendió la situación y le dijo que tomara uno de los pokemon de su bolsa para protegerse, diciéndole también que se podía quedar con el por lo que Ruby tomo la primera pokebola que vio y al lanzarla salio un mudkid, pero en lugar de agradecerlo se le quedo viendo decepcionado por lo poco agraciado que tenia de apariencia, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse ya que la chica enojada por la reciente mordida de Nana se quito el abrigo de hojas que tenia puesto descubriendo así a una chica de ojos azules con pelo morado recogido de tal modo que parecía que lo tenia a la altura de los hombros pero en realidad era tan largo hasta tenerlo a la altura de lo tobillos, la tez de la chica era clara pero esta era opacada por el lodo y tierra que estaban presente en su piel, y para finalizar su imagen llevaba puesto un top y una falda de hojas dándole un aspecto salvaje. El chico al verla abrió los ojos incrédulo y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Ruby: pero que...

chica: maldito mal agradecido, ¿porque me atacaste? lo único que hize fue salvarte y así lo agradeces (ordenando a su torchic el cual estaba en su cabeza atacar a los pokemon de Ruby)

Profesor: chico ¿aun estas allí? ¿que paso?

Ruby: (nervioso) al parecer el pokemon que me salvo no era un pokemon...es una chica ojiazul de las cavernas con un acento extraño ( esquívando como podía los ataques y guardando a Nana en su pokebola mientras que tomaba al mudkid en su brazos para alejarlo de la chica)

Profesor: ¿chica de las cavernas? eeee...jajaja pues... veras ...esa chica es...mi ayudante, ella se encarga de observar pokemon salvajes por mi, su nombre es Ath...digo Sapphire

Ruby: ¿que? ( en un momento de descuido uno de los ataques del torchic alcanzo a mudkid y al ver a la responsable se le cayo el pokegear cortando la llamada) oye espera, por favor vamos a hablar, conozco al profesor Odamaki, mira! tengo su bolsa y su pokegear

En eso sintió como era empujado al suelo y cuando sintió el impacto también sintió el cuerpo de la ojiazul encima suyo

Sapphire: aun si eres conocido del profesor hablaremos luego (mirando fijamente un punto en especifico de la cueva)

Ruby al voltear a la dirección donde la ojiazul miraba se sorprendió al ver un sevaiper que los miraba amenazante, la chica se levanto y se lanzo hacía el pokemon tomándolo de la cola, en eso vio como el torchic de la chica usaba un potente ataque ígneo dejando al sevaiper fuera de combate. En cuanto esto sucedió la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia el chico.

Sapphire: ¿porque no atacaste cuando esos mightyenas te atacaron? ¿porque no peleaste cuando yo te ataque?

Ruby: odio las batallas y mis pokemon se abrían ensuciado si peleaban en este lugar, además si entrenan demasiado tendrán músculos marcados y eso no seria lindo en los concursos

Sapphire: concursos? esos shows fáciles donde lo que importa mas es la apariencia...jumm no me gustan los pokemon que no pelean, su naturaleza debería ser natural

Ruby: oye! no te burles de los concursos, además ¿natural? ¿por eso te vistes así? y por otro lado ¿conoces algo llamado higiene? apestas (haciendo gestos exagerados y tapando su nariz)

Sapphire: uso esto porque si uso ropa sintética los pokemon no se me acercan , además ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa? tu cabello es blanco!

Ruby: es un gorro ( viéndola retadoramente)

Al final los dos se hartaron y se dieron la espalda cruzando los brazos con un gesto de molestia.

Ruby: como puedo ver no tenemos nada en común

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa ladina) así es aunque...acabo de recordar algo interesante

Ruby: ¿de que hablas?

Sapphire: mi meta es ganarle a todos los lideres de gimnasio de la región y por lo que veo tu quieres ganar todos los listones de concurso así que te ofrezco un trato...yo ganare todas las medallas y tu tus listones, en cuanto lo logremos regresaremos a este punto...la fecha limite son 80 días

Ruby: estas loca? ¿como pretendes que terminemos en tan poco tiempo?

Sapphire: (con tono de burla) oh! no puedes hacerlo? si lo hicieras en ese tiempo mi opinión en los concursos cambiaría...pero si no puedes

Ruby: lo haré (mirándola decidido)

Sapphire: bien es una promesa (Justamente cuando dijo eso la ojiazul se desplomo en el suelo)

Ruby: Oye!(alarmado) ¿estas bien? (al acercarse vio una herida de garras en su espalda, por lo que podía ver era fresca) debió de haberme protegido después de caer de ese lugar

Al ver como el torchic de la chica se acercaba a su entrenadora preocupado, el ojirojo saco de entre sus cosas un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar a la pelimorada, al finalizar la recostó con cuidado en la cama de hojas en la que el previamente había estado y le puso el abrigo de hojas encima. Pensaba irse de inmediato pero una vena de ansiedad lo golpeo y de inmediato le quito el abrigo sacando una cinta de medir y comenzó a tomarle medidas, luego saco uno de sus trajes [#Dios santo! el niño tiene como 10 iguales#] y comenzó a alteralo, al final dejo una mochila amarilla con el traje que altero y una carta explicando que onda con lo que hizo y se retiro del lugar.

Mas tarde mientras Ruby llegaba a pueblo escaso, Sapphire había comenzado a despertar, Toro la miraba preocupado pero al notar como ella le sonreía se calmó.

Sapphire: (estirándose) mm mm que bien dormí...¿are? mi espalda ya no me duele (fue cuando comenzó a buscar a Ruby y al notar que se había ido) ya veo... así que el me ayudo con mis heridas, jump (riendo) así que este es el hijo de Norman, ya veo a que se refería el profesor con lo peculiar que era.

En cuanto se levanto vio a un lado la mochila con la ropa y la carta que le dejó previamente Ruby, Toro de nuevo se le quedo viendo para ver como reaccionaba, al ver que la chica tomo con curiosidad las cosas solo espero su reacción.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Hay algo que necesito decirte, por favor ¡por el amor de Dios usa algo de ropa¡. Así que en gratitud por salvar mi vida e alterado mi propia ropa para confeccionarte una, ¡por favor recuerda usarlas! Te aseguro que te veras muy bien con ellas"

Ruby...

Ahora era cuando venia la reacción, Toro imaginando el desenlace se alejo un poco de la chica disimuladamente para no estar cerca en su arranque de ira...Que si estaba enojada, jajaja eso seria como decir que un snorlax vuela... estaba furiosa...

Sapphire: ¿como se atreve ese maldito a...y ahora que lo pienso ¿que le importa si uso o no uso ropa? además no es como si no tuviese ropa propia además...ne Toro? ¿como supo mis medidas? (al ver como el torchic se alejaba un poco mas de ella lo supo) no me digas que me tomo las medidas mientras dormía.

 _[# ahora aclararse algunas cosas en este momento, no pienso escribir las parte en donde Ruby esta solo ya que es exactamente igual al manga, así que no le veo sentido volver a poner lo que ya esta hecho, solo escribiré las parte de Sapphire ya que habra varios cambios y por supuesto las partes donde los dos se encuentren estarán escritas, otro dato es que cambiare un poco la historia del manga al final desde la parte en que Ruby se pone de nena y no acepta ayudar en la catástrofe de Groudon y Kyoger lo cual si no me equivoco es por el capitulo del manga 227, y para quien no haya leído el manga ni modo, no sean flojos y leanlo los capítulos que abarcare son del 181 al 267 y del 320 al 337, aclarado esto volvemos con el fic#]_

Después de su arranque de ira, la ojiazul se fue directo al laboratorio del profesor Odamaki, al llegar vio como una mujer castaña le decía algo de que su hijo había escapado o algo así. El profesor al notar su presencia tomo de la mano a Sapphire acercándola hacia la mujer.

Profesor: Sapphire, ella es Sayuri la madre de Ruby, el chico que salvaste hace un rato

Sapphire: ya veo...mucho gusto

Sayuri: encantada pequeña, dime ¿donde esta mi hijo?

Sapphire: la verdad no lo se señora ( fue cuando les conto lo que paso en el lapso de tiempo en que estuvieron juntos)...y después de que desperté ya no estaba

Sayuri: hay no! parece que en verdad escapo, ¿que debería hacer?

Profesor: creo que por ahora debemos llamar a Norman y a la policía para informales sobre ello

Fuente entonces que Sayuri llamo a Norman por teléfono y en cuanto le contó que Ruby había escapado de casa, solo se oyó como el teléfono crujía y la llamada se corto.

Profesor: que paso?

Sayuri: aaah , probablemente volvió a romper el teléfono con sus manos

Mientras estos hablaban, Sapphire se retiro del lugar llendo a otra habitación de la casa del profesor Odamaki, ese cuarto estaba designado para ella ya que a veces por sus investigaciones no le daba tiempo de volver a su casa. Ya allí tomo la ropa que le hizo Ruby y se la puso ( la ropa constaba de una blusa roja de manga corta con una franja azul que le llegaba a la cadera debajo de esa una blusa blanca que le llegaba hasta el vientre bajo, unos shorts azules legado de ciclista que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, guantes blancos con los dedos azules, calcetas negras pegadas al tobillo, unas deportivas rojas con amarillo y un pañuelo rojo con una pokebola blanca dibujada en el), al terminar de vestirse tono el pañuelo y lo amarro en su cabeza dejando sus usuales mechones cortos en frente y el resto del cabello detrás, en cuanto lo amarro noto que la madre de Ruby se había ido y que el profesor se dirigía a su habitación.

El profesor al ver que Sapphire estaba vestida se sorprendió y comenzó a rodearla sorprendido mientras la miraba.

Profesor: ¿que a pasado? ¿porque estas vestida así? hace tiempo que no utilizabas ropa común

Sapphire: no siempre podía estar vestida con ese traje de hojas, además me seria difícil moverme si lo siguiera utilizando

Cuando Sapphire dijo eso el profesor vio una mochila amarilla que rodeaba la cadera de la ojiazul y lo comprendió.

Profesor: ya veo, así que has decidido viajar

En ese momento entro una mujer castaña con un traje de abogada que al ver a Sapphire se sonrojo y se le lanzo encima abrazándola efusivamente.

mujer: KYA Athena-chan hace mucho que no te veía vestida, te vez tan linda (restregando su mejilla contra la de la ojiazul )

Sapphire: detente Chitose-san eso duele

Chitose: pero...

Profesor: ya, ya creo que todos aquí sabemos que Athena se ve bien se ponga lo que se ponga

Chitose: así es (sin soltar a la ojiazul la cual estaba un tanto incomoda por la situación)

Sapphire: como sea... y que es eso de Athena, ¿no fueron ustedes los que decidieron ponerme Sapphire?

Chitose: jeje a veces lo olvido

Profesor: bueno ya tranquila Sapphire, por ahora creo que deberías decirle a Chitose lo que planeas

Chitose: ¿que planeas esta vez?

Sapphire: quiero conquistar todos los gimnasios de la región, por lo que me voy de viaje

Chitose: ya veo...bueno, que se le va a hacer,buena suerte mi niña y no te olvides de comunicarte de vez en cuando

Profesor: así es, y no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de tus logros, a partir de ahora hazte de un titulo por tus propios logros

Sapphire: si, vamos! Toro, Rono ( llamando a su torchic y a su Aaron los cuales se pusieron en su cabeza y espalda respectivamente) esperen noticias de mi Chitose-san, Profesor (saltando por la ventana de la habitación y llenado se con la ayuda de una liana)

Chitose y el profesor: Buena suerte Sapphire!

 **Y he aquí el cuarto capitulo, la historia comienza a entrar en la primera etapa complicada de la trama, ¿que enemigos le esperan a Athena en esta nueva aventura? Descubranlo conmigo la siguiente semana**


	5. Chapter 5 Primeros retos, el encuentro d

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Antes de comenzar el capitulo debo aclarar un par de cosas, ya que me di cuenta que pueden confundir bastante al no haberlo aclarado antes, cuando un dialogo está entre comillas "queso", es porque el personaje está pensando, y lo que esta así [#queso#] son mis aclaraciones o algún comentario que tenga al respecto, aunque de vez en cuando mis comentarios también estarán así (queso), sin más por decir los dejo con el 5to capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: Primeros retos, el encuentro del enemigo

Dos días después Sapphire llego a ciudad Férrica, al principio se dirigía al gimnasio de la ciudad pero de pronto cambio de parecer y se fue cerca del edificio de la compañia Devon que se encontraba justo cerca del gimnasio. Al llegar vio que un hombre de cabello color plata, con un traje y de edad un tanto mayor que se encontraba preocupado y buscando algo, al acercarse oyó como le decía a unas personas que su Castform se había caído en la fuente y que no podía sacarlo. Al oír eso Sapphire comenzó a oler el aire y se acerco a la fuente retirándose los guantes y las deportivas con sus calcetas y se metió a la fuente comenzando a tratar de abrir un poco mas el tubo por donde el agua entraba a la fuente.

Hombre: ¿pero que estas haciendo?

Sapphire: tratando de salvar a su castform, esta atrapado aquí dentro

Hombre: ¿pero que dices? si mi castform cayo al agua de la fuente

Sapphire: no se como, pero su castform fue absorbido y esta atrapado aquí dentro (comenzando a jalar con mas fuerza) waaaa ¡maldicion!

Justo mientras eso sucedía dos hombre y una mujer observaban la escena alejados de la conmoción ya que debido a las acciones de Sapphire mucha gente se había acercado a ver. En ese mismo momento mas cerca de Sapphire y el hombre, una mujer de cabello corto con un hombre que cargaba una cámara de vídeo miraban las acciones de la ojiazul extrañados.

mujer:¿pero que esta haciendo esa niña?

hombre c: parece que un pokemon esta atrapado en la fuente y esta tratando de salvarlo

mujer: ¿es su pokemon?

hombre c:no, al parecer es de ese hombre

Regresando con Sapphire...

Hombre: pero si eso es cierto debemos dejar que la policía se encargue

Sapphire: si esperamos a la policía sera muy tarde

Hombre: pero eso seria un gran favor!

Sapphire: no lo hago por usted, lo hago por el pokemon..un momento (oliendo el aire) ahora mismo puedo oler su posición (mirando el tubo del que estaba jalando) ¡te encontré! Rono (sacando a su aaron) rompe el tuvo de metal por favor

En el momento que lo ordeno, Rono se lanzó había el tubo y comenzó a comérselo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en cuanto se comió la mitad del tubo Sapphire tiro con todas sus fuerzas y rompió el tubo lanzándolo a un lado y empapando a todos en el proceso por la presión del agua de la fuente, en cuanto la presión del agua bajo todos pudieron ver como sostenía a Castform que se encontraba fatigado

Hombre: Castform! (emocionado al ver al pokemon)

Sapphire: aun no es momento de emocionarse, Castform aun no esta fuera de peligro (sacando a torchic) Toro, calienta el cuerpo de Castform con tu fuego (Toro hizo caso y lanzando un poco de fuego hacia arriba comenzó a calentar el cuerpo entumido de Castform)

Hombre: muchas gracias! pero ¿tu pokemon esta bien después de comer ese acero?

Sapphire: esta bien, a Rono le gusta mucho comer acero, (un poco nerviosa) jeje lamento lo de la fuente, mi pokemon tenia mucho apetito, por cierto Castform ya se encuentra bien (dándole al pokemon)

Un poco mas alejados...

Hombre c; increíble Maryann, la chica dijo que pudo oler su posicion

Mariyann: eso escuche

Hombre c:vaya menos mal, eso estuvo cerca

Maryann: de que te ríes, ¿no ves quien es el hombre al que acaba de ayudar esa chica?

Hombre: quien..

Maryann: ese hombre es el presidente de la compañía Devon, ¿te imaginas? ¡La chica que soluciono el problema al presidente! es una gran portada, ¡ve y pidele una entrevista!

Hombre c: ya voy (acercándose a Sapphire) disculpa ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

Sapphire: eres de esos programas de la televisión ¿no es así? las ciudades tienen cosas muy interesantes pero... ( ya con toro en la cabeza y Rono en su hombro salto con gran agilidad hacia un poste cercano sentándose en el y comenzando a colocarse su calzado y guantes) no me interesa hacer mi perfil público

Maryann se habían acercado a la fuente y vio que la reja que en teoría estaba para filtrar el agua de la fuente estaba rota

Maryann: "esto es muy raro, esa reja esta cortada, algo me dice que esto fue planeado"

Hombre: dejame agradecerte como es debido, mi nombre es Stone, ¿me acompañarias a mi compañía?

Sapphire no respondió pero se puso seria y de un salto bajo rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva como si fuera un lobo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo

Sapphire: han estado allí desde hace rato, ¿quien demonios son y que quieren?

Al decir esto un sharpedo, y un ludicolo salieron de la nada y atacaron al presidente, pero fueron interceptados por Rono y Toro, de un momento a otro Lúdicolo se coló rápidamente e hiriendo al señor Stone le arrebato algo saliendo huyendo, Sapphire que había dejado pasar eso para saber que querían tomo al señor y salio corriendo persiguiendo a los pokemon seguidos de Maryann y el otro hombre.

Maryann: esto es aun mas raro, primero castform fue atrapado en la fuente, luego pokemon salen de la nada y ahora pasa esto, por como han ocurrido las cosas esto parece como un secuestro Tyler

Tyler: EH? ¿porque dices eso?

Sapphire: la señorita reportera tiene razón, esto fue planeado, cuando llegue a la ciudad me dirigía al gimnasio pero...pude sentir como tres presencias extrañas estaban merodeando la zona, fue por eso que me dirigí a la fuente

Maryann: ¿a que te refueres con tres presencias? ¿y como puedes saber eso?

Sapphire: no puedo darles los detalles, pero esas presencias eran de tres personas con malas intenciones, desde pequeña e podido saber las intenciones de la gente por lo que cuando sentí eso fui a ver, ahora la pregunta es ¿que es lo que querían?no solo fueron tan lejos para involucrar al castform, sino que hirieron al señor Stone y le robaron lo que parecía una maquina...no se que esta sucediendo pero pude ver tres insignias iguales en la frente de esos pokemon por lo que hay o una persona o una organización detras de todo esto

Tyler:¿ pudiste ver esas insignias y deducir todo eso en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo?

Maryann: ¿quien eres tu?

Sapphire: ya les dije que no puedo darles los detalles, pero tengan por seguro que no estoy con esos criminales( fue cuando oyó como unos arbustos se movieron y lanzo una roca dejando oír un quejido de alguien que golpeo) ¿quien esta allí?, Toro usa Ascuas

cuando el fuego de Toro consumió el arbusto pudo ver a dos hombres y una mujer,el primero era alto delgado y de tez tostada con una mirada dura y burlesca, el segundo era mas alto que su compañero corpulento de barba y tez igualmente tostada, la mujer era un poco mas baja que los otros de tez clara con cabello naranja largo y chino. La ropa que usaban era un pantalón acampanado azul con decoraciones de círculos blancos a los costados, camisa de rayas blancas y negras pegada y pañuelos azules amarrados en su cabeza con el símbolo de su organizacion.

Hombre 1: interesante, aunque nos ocultamos con poder secreto tu pudiste detectarnos, no es la primera vez

Hombre 2: y el hecho de que nos hayas seguido solo significa que eres muy fuerte o muy estupida

Mujer: creó que es lo segundo, Ludicolo ( haciendo salir al ludicolo de antes y atrapando a Tyler y Maryann en su látigo intentando ahogarlos) gracias a ti tus amigos morirán, además tus pokemon no pueden pelear, al haber peleado con sharpedo hacen un rato están mas cansados y lastimados que tu

Sapphire: idiota, (mostrando su sharingan) puedo salvarlos antes de que ustedes lo noten

Fue casi un instante, de la nada Maryann, Tyler y el señor Stone estaban recargados en un árbol mientras que los tres miembros que los atacaron caían al suelo sugetando su estomago al sentir un dolor bastante fuerte, en eso el pokegear que tenia la mujer sonó, pero no alcanzó a tomarlo cuando Sapphire se lo arrebato y contesto oír ella.

voz: Ark, Amber y Angie, ¿como va la misión?

Sapphire: (burlona) pésimo, tus oficiales son patéticos, acabo de derrotarlos a todos ( viendo como Toro terminaba con el Ludicolo con ascuas) ahora la pregunta, ¿quien eres y porque intentaste secuestrar al Señor Stone?

voz: ya veo..te encargaste de fastidiar el plan, eres la mocosa de la fuente, ¿no es así?

Sapphire: si es así que mas da, ¿quien eres?

voz: te lo diré ya que después de todo acabaré contigo, mi nombre es Archie, soy el líder de la organización Aqua

Sapphire: Así que Archie...bien intente recordarlo, mi nombre es Sapphire, lider-san

Archie: te das cuenta que te cazaremos a partir de ahora?

Sapphire: lo se...pero eso no siginfica que yo no lo haga también, veamos quien termina cazado y quien es el cazador, nos vemos Archie-san

En cuanto corto la comunicación se acerco a Maryann, Tyler y el señor Stoneg. Al voltear a los tipos que había vencido vio como eran tomados por unos pokemon de agua y huían, simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzo a curar al señor Stone con chacra médico, en ese momento Maryann y Tyler la veían impresionados al ver no solo como los salvo, sino como se encargaba de las heridas del señor Stone.

Maryann: c..con...¿como hiciste eso?

Sapphire: lamentablemente no tengo permitido revelar eso, pero no se preocupen, yo estoy de su lado, uno de mis objetivos en mi viaje es detener a dos organizaciones criminales, una es el equipo Aqua, el otro es el equipo Magma

Tyler: porque estas detrás de ellos?

Sapphire: han hecho sufrir a muchas personas y yo jamas perdonare a los que dañan a personas inocentes por sus propios propósitos

Al terminar de curar al señor Stone, este comenzó a despertar siendo acompañado de su castformtf. Al ver que Sapphire le miraba de forma seria y Maryann y Tyler preocupados intento ponerse de pie cayendo estrepitosamente al sentirse débil.

Stone: ¿que ocurrió?

Maryann: unos tipos intentaron secuestrarlo pero Sapphire los detuvo

Stone: ¿fuiste tú? ahora ya van dos favores que te debo...¿como podría pagarte?

Sapphire: no me debe nada, no se preocupe, por ahora no haga esfuerzos, aun cuando cure sus heridas con ninjutsu médico aun no se a recuperado del todo

Stone: ya veo, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho

Sapphire: insisto no se preocupe, aunque tengo una pregunta para usted ¿que fue lo que le robaron?

Stone: (confundido) robaron? (en eso reacciono y al buscar en su ropa no encontró lo que buscaba) ya veo...así que lo robaron

Tyler: ¿que fue lo que le robaron?

Stone: era la pieza faltante para hacer funcionar el submarino S.S. Kaien, se suponía que hoy le llevaría a ciudad portual donde están lo contruyendo para entregar esa pieza

Sapphire: ya veo..así que era eso, lo lamento mucho, no recupere la pieza aunque tuve la oportunidad

Stone: no te preocupes, tu no sabias la importancia de esa pieza...en estas condiciones no puedo viajar

Maryann: mi compañero Tyler y yo somos de la estación de televisora de Hoen, nosotros nos encargaremos de avisarle a la policía y a su compañia sobre lo ocurrido.

Stone: gracias...esto ¿Sapphire verdad?

Sapphire: si digame

Stone: escuche que estas viajando para retar a los gimnasios de la región, se que es demasiado pedir después de lo que has hecho pero...si llegas a el pueblo Azuliza ¿puedes buscar a un joven llamado Steven? el es mi hijo

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa amable) ¡claro!

Stone: si lo ves dale esto (dándole una carta) y dile lo que a pasado hoy

Sapphire: no se preocupe, yo me encargare de darle el recado, Maryann-san, Tyler-san, les encargo al señor Stone si les preguntan en el hospital su estado solo digan les que necesitan hidratarlo para eliminar las toxinas de su cuerpo, el antídoto ya se lo suministre

Tyler: espera, ¿habian envenenado al señor Stone?

Sapphire: si..esos cobardes no tienen escrúpulos, como sea, se los encargo debo irme

Maryann: espera al menos dime tu verdadero nombre

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa afable) si investigan sobre la noche de la luna sangrienta sabrás mi nombre, eres inteligente estoy segura que averiguaras todo

Al decir esto ultimo guardo a Toro y Rono en sus pokebolas y salio corriendo de regreso a al gimnasio de ciudad Férrica, ya allí antes de entrar uso su chacra para curar a sus pokemon, al hacerlo comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del gimnasio

Sapphire: "se que le dije eso a Archie, pero no puedo depender solo de mis habilidades, si la próxima vez que me encuentre con ellos me enfrentó en un combate pokemon definitivamente perderé, así que según mi plan para comenzar a fortalecerme comenzare a retar a los gimnasios"

Sapphire: (abriendo la puerta) HOLA! vine a retar al líder de gimnasio

El problema fue que al entrar solo vio un salón de clases pero no vio a nadie, Fue la razón por la que agudizo sus sentidos y se percato que había mas presencias humanas, lo cual la extraño ya que el lugar no parecía ser un gimnasio pokemon. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio que una gran cantidad de personas entraba en el lugar, pero lo que daba miedo era que parecían zombies ( ya saben, cuando te pasas toda la noche estudiando para un examen y eres como un zombie en el momento del examen). A pesar de todo eso no la intimido pero de pronto entro al salón una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda agarrado en dos coletas, vestido de manga larga corto azul, medias rojas y zapatos negros con una mirada de superioridad.

Esa clase de personas eran de las que mas odiaba nuestra ojiazul y en cuanto vio como se le acercó, solo se trago su orgullo e intento ser amable

Sapphire: disculpa, este es el gimnasio de ciudad Férrica ¿verdad?

chica: así es

Sapphire: entonces ¿donde se encuentra el lider de gimnasio?

chica: lo estas viendo (petulante) por ahora toma asiento, comenzare a aplicar el examen

Sapphire: ¿examen? oye yo solo vine a retarte a una batalla, si estas ocupada puedo regresar después

En el momento en que se iba a ir dos guardias enormes salieron de la nada tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a sentarse. En cuanto la soltaron Sapphire estaba bastante irritada por lo que jalo la mano de uno y se la doblo de tal forma que con un movimiento en falso se la rompería.

Sapphire: no se que esta ocurriendo, pero...si se atreven a tocarme de nuevo te rompo lo huesos ¿ok? (con una mirada seria y asesina)

Hombre: (en pánico) e..es...esta bien, por favor sueltame

Sapphire: esta bien (soltándolo) nenita

chica: oye en este gimnasio yo doy las reglas así que no te atrevas a herir a mis guardias de nuevo

Sapphire: no les haré nada si no me hacen nada, el que seas la líder no te da el derecho de herir a tus oponentes...ahora dime que rayos esta ocurriendo

Chica: que mocosa tan arrogante, bien te lo diré...como muchos entrenadores vienen a retar no me da tiempo de pelear con todos, por eso una vez a la semana realizo un examen de conocimiento y la mejor calificación tendrá la oportunidad de retarme

Sapphire: ya veo...bien lo haré, aunque tengo una duda ¿porque un examen?

chica: me convertí en líder del gimnasio cuando salí de la academia de entrenadores con las mejores notas, así que espero que mis retadores estén a mi nivel...bueno basta de charlas es hora del examen (comenzando a repartir o exámenes), si tienen dudas solo levanten la mano y permanezcan en sus asientos

Sapphire: "en otras palabras eres una arrogante que obtuvo su puesto solo por sus notas, me parece que me divertire desinflando su ego"

En cuanto terminaron de repartir los exámenes todos se pusieron a resolverlos como si fuera lo mas difícil de todo, pero Sapphire al leer las preguntas solo se saco de onda

Sapphire: "¿es en serio?, el examen esta regalado"

Sapphite solo leyó rápidamente y comenzó a contestar el examen terminando en 5 minutos. Al terminar alzo la mano haciendo que uno de los hombres que la molestaron se acercara dudoso.

hombre: ¿si? , ¿que sucede?

Sapphire sólo se le quedo viendo con una mirada fria, aunque solo lo hacia para molestarlo, al ver como el hombre entró en pánico dejo mirarlo y...

Sapphire: termine el examen

chica: ¿que? eso es imposible, ni si quiera estudiaste(sorprendida y molesta)

Sapphire: esta prueba es demasiado fácil... solo es conocimiento común para cualquier entrenador, ¿en serio piensas que algo así puede probar tu nivel? si es así no me sorprendería que tu fueras alguien débil (arrogante) bueno, que más da

chica: (furiosa) t..tu

hombre: ¿como te atreves a hablarle así a la señorita Roxane?

Sapphire: le hablo como se me pega la gana

Roxane: veamos que tal te fue en la prueba entonces (tomando el examen de la ojiazul y comenzando a revisarlo) imposible ... (sorprendida y a la vez emocionada) es la primera vez desde que comenze a aplicar estas pruebas que alguien saca una nota perfecta

Sapphire: mm, que puedo decir, las respuestas me las sabia aun si me las preguntarás dormida

Roxane: (furiosa) y...ya veo...BIEN! como líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica ¡Yo Roxane! acepto tu desafío, (presionando un botón) el encuentro se hará aquí mismo

En cuanto apretó el botón los pupitres del salón se dividieron en dos partes dejando espacio para ver una plataforma de batalla haciendo que Roxane saltara la parte sur de la arena y sacando de una pokebola (wue guardaba en un libro que sostenía) a un Nossepas. Sapphire al ver esto salto había el otro extremo viendo inmediatamente las intenciones de Roxane al colocarse de ese lado de la arena, por lo que saco a su aaron.

Sapphire: bien Rono cuento contigo

Roxane: veamos que tienes para darme contra la magnetividad de Nossepas, Lanza rocas ( al decir eso el pokemon realizo el ataque mandado pero no espero que Sapphirre ya hubiera mandado a su pokemon al ataque)

Sapphire: Rono esquiva las rocas y rodea a Nossepas (Rono obedeció y cuando llego detras ) garra metálica

Roxane: ¿que? no Nossepas fortaleza y avalancha( el pokemon uso dicho ataque pero al notar que Rono iba tras el intento girarse) no! no te voltees ( en cuanto intento voltear se el Nossepas enemigo fue jalado por un fuerza ajena obligándolo a regresar a su lugar de origen)

Sapphire: (sonriendo) Rono derribo a la espalda de Nossepas (en cuanto Rono realizo el ataque, hizo una grieta en la espalda del pokemon enemigo dejándolo fuera de combate) bien hecho amigo

Roxane: (en shock) imposible..pero como pudiste ganar, e memorizado cada una de las habilidades de los pokemon esforzándome mucho para llegar hasta aquí y aun así tu...

Sapphire: te gane por esa razón

Roxane: ¿a que te refieres?

Sapphire: es bueno saber lo teórico en todo pero...si solo te dejas llevar por datos nunca podrás ver la verdadera fuerza de tus pokemon...¿sabes? aun cuando sepas todo lo teórico de algo no necesariamente sabes todo, los pokemon y también los humanos son tan diferentes entre si que lo hace mas divertido. Aun cuando yo fui criada en un ambiente bastante formal...siempre busco ver la naturaleza de todo, por eso me convertí en ayudante del profesor Odamaki, para ver todo lo que comúnmente ignoramos. Los pokemon pueden enseñarnos muchas ¿no es así? Rono (acarisiando a su aaron)

Roxane:como fue que me ganaste?

Sapphire: A pesar de que tu pokemon es fuerte tiene una gran debilidad...su nariz siempre lo obliga a mirar hacia el norte, ¿esa es la razón por la cual luchas te de ese lado de la arena ¿no es así?

Roxane: ¿desde cuando lo supiste?

Sapphire: desde el momento que dijiste magnetismo y te paraste alli, además el profesor me dio esto (mostrandole un aparato rojo que en una pantalla mostraba la información de Nossepas) según el profesor Odamaki esto es una pokedex, una enciclopedia electrónica que guarda la información de los pokemon que encuentro, además mi intuición me lo dijo

Roxane: ¿solo eso? (incrédula) ya veo..así que así fue...bueno es algo frustrante pero te lo mereces, (sacando una medalla que tenia forma como de dos flechas formando un rectángulo) debo darte esto, ¡yo Roxane líder del gimnasio piedra de ciudad Férrica te reconozco como merecedora de portar la medalla piedra! (colocando la medalla en la mochila que llevaba Sapphire)

Sapphire: "bien, ahora sigue la medalla de Azuliza, así tal vez encuentre a Steven y pueda darle la carta" muchas gracias, ahora tengo que partir (haciendo un ademán con la mano y saliendo del gimnasio dirigiéndose a la la playa cercana al pueblo

Roxane: (siguiéndola) oye espera! aun no te e dicho lo que tienes que saber

Sapphire: no te preocupes, lo se, si llego a juntar las 8 medallas de la región podre entrar a la liga pokemon ¿no es así?

Roxane: oh...así es, pero ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

Sapphire: debo partir al siguiente pueblo inmediatamente

Roxane: pero el siguiente pueblo esta a varios días de aquí entre las montañas

Sapphire: oh pero yo me dirijo a Azuliza

Roxane: ¿Azuliza? pero ese pueblo esta en el mar, ¿tienes algún barco o pokemon que pueda llevarte?

Sapphire: (sonriendo y silbando) no es mio, el profesor Odamaki lo usaba para sus investigaciones cuando era joven y me lo dio (en eso surgió del mar un gran Wailord que al salir hizo un sonido como de saludo)

Roxane: (sorprendida) increíble...pero ¿porque no esta en una pokebola?

Sapphire: (saltando al lomo del wailord) es un pokemon tan grande que se me hace un tanto extraño mantenerlo en una pokebola, además no es el único amigo que tengo que esta libre

Roxane: si...

Sapphire: bueno, fue un gusto conocerte ¡nos vemos Roxane! (y dirigiéndose al Wailord) Wallo amigo, necesito que me lleves a Azuliza por favor

El mencionado solo hizo un ademán de aceptación y comenzó a alejarse de la playa con dirección al pueblo indicado.

Sapphire: "según mis cálculos restan 76 días de la apuesta, (sonriendo) vamos a buen ritmo"

...continuara

 **Y aqui dejamos el capitulo de esta semana, Sapphire se acaba de encontrar con el enemigo y gano su primera medalla... ¿que aventuras le esperan para mas adelante? lo sabran la siguiente semana.. nos leemos la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6 Desencuentros y la importancia

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Acabo de notar algo que se me estaba pasando por alto, Naruto, pokemon o cualquiera de las series que use en este crossover no me pertenecen sino que a sus respectivos autores (de ser asi el idiota de Ruby ya abria aceptado hace mucho que no esta amnesico), en sus momento editare los demas para aclarar esto sin mas que decir comenzamos el nuevo capitulo**

Capitulo 6: Desencuentros y la importancia del trabajo en equipo

Fue así como comenzó su viaje en el mar, el cual no tuvo novedad alguna. Después de navegar por 6 días por fin llegó a su destino, Ciudad Azuliza.

Sapphire: (estirándose) mm hemos navegado durante 6 días sin parar..debes estar cansado Wallo, en cuanto lleguemos podrás dormir a tus anchas amigo (acariciando la espalda del pokemon y recibiendo un gruñido de afirmación y gusto) jeje ¡oh mira! (señalando una playa) puedo ver el pueblo, ¡por fin hemos llegado!

En cuanto dijo eso, Wallo comenzó a tener grandes espasmos y de repente soltó un gran estornudo el cual causo que una gran ola se formara. Al ver lo que su pokemon causo Sapphire estuvo a punto de usar un jutsu de agua para pararlo pero de pronto vio como un joven de cabello un poco largo azul, de piel tostada vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga con una camisa naranja pegada al cuerpo, unas bermudas azules y zapatos negros junto con un makuhita montaban la ola comenzando a surfear. En el momento que la ola para y ellos llegaron a la playa, Sapphire salio de su sorpresa y con ayuda del chorro de agua de Wallo llegó rápidamente al lado de ellos.

Sapphire: (preocupada) ¿estan bien? ¡lo lamento mucho!, el estornudo de mi Wallo provoco esa gran ola

joven:oh! así que fue cosa de wailord, no te preocupes esa fue una gran ola

Sapphire: en verdad lo siento, aunque tengo una duda ¿porque haces que makuhita surfee si es un tipo lucha?

joven: le estoy entrenando para que aprenda a usar el ju', la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo esta dividida en dos grandes áreas el ju' y el...

Sapphire: el go', esa área la conozco...es el uso de la energía en nuestro propio cuerpo, aunque es la primera vez que escucho el ju'

joven: ya veo, así que estas informada, así es el go' es el uso de la energía en ti mismo mientras que el ju' hace uso de la energía en batalla, al surfear haces uso de las energías de la olas en lugar de luchar contra ellas, es por eso que hago que makuhita surfee (y acercándose a Sapphire agachandose y mirando la medalla que estaba en su mochila) y eso es algo que deberías saber si planeas retarme

Sapphire: ya veo, eso explica ese presentimiento que tuve...tu eres el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azuliza

joven: jaja me agradas y ya que recibiste esa medalla de Roxane significa que vienes a retarme, así es ¡soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azuliza, Brawly!

Sapphire: lo sabia

Brawly: ¿pero como lo supiste?

Sapphire: lo intuí desde que te vi surfear esa ola con makuhita

Brawly: así que fue eso...supongo que esta bien aunque si planeas retarme creo que deberías apresurarte

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿de que hablas?

Brawly: (nervioso) veras, mañana me iré a un viaje de expedición y el gimnasio estará cerrado por varios días... si planetas retarme debe ser mañana temprano

Sapphire: a, ya veo (en eso proceso la información)... ¿QUE?, pero eso es..

Brawly: (despreocupado) bueno así esta la cosa, (y comenzando a irse) te veré mañana

Sapphire: "pero que diablos?" (desanimada) no puede ser

Aun con la sorpresa inicial lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue irse a la parte de las cuevas del pueblo...

Sapphire: "confió en mis habilidades pero ese líder pone en practica conocimientos de lucha que no son tan fáciles de romper, el nivel de mis pokemon es alto pero no puedo confiarme...además esta ese asunto de mañana, lo único que puedo hacer es darle a Toro y Rono un entrenamiento intensivo.. además ese makuhita..."

Justo iba en sus cavilaciones cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con otra persona, pero gracias a sus sentidos con un ágil salto evito el impacto cayendo elegantemente enfrente de esa persona, al levantar la vista para disculparse pudo ver que esa persona se trataba de Ruby el cual la veía sorprendido. La ojiazul todavía sin procesar lo que había hecho lo saludo como si nada.

Sapphire: Hola!

Ruby: TU? ¿como hiciste eso?

Sapphire: ( confundida) ¿hacer que? (fue cuando reacciono y comprendió lo que le preguntaba por lo que se salio por la tangente) a pues...¿que haces aquí? ( al preguntar eso un hombre de gran altura calvo con barba y bigote, tez tostada y un traje de pesca se le acerco a Ruby)

hombre: ¿la conoces? ¿es amiga tuya?

Ruby: algo así...

Sapphire: somos rivales, el esta intentando conquistar los concursos de la región y yo los gimnasios

hombre: ya veo

Ruby: oh! ahora que lo veo al fin usas ropa (acercándose a Sapphire y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros) ¡te ves muy bien!, ¡bienvenida a la civilización!

Sapphire: (molesta) ¡alejate!...por cierto...¿como vas con eso? ya a pasado mas de una semana desde que comenzó nuestra apuesta

Ruby: (nervioso) a pues...yo

Sapphire: (burlona) aun no has ganado nada ¿verdad? "creo que es momento de picarlo un poco"

Ruby: (sonrojado y molesto)¡callate! hubiera ganado algo si hubiera pasado. en un pueblo donde haya un concurso

Sapphire: hummm! ¿sera?... por cierto YO ya gane una medalla

Ruby: ¿que? pero como...

Sapphire: seguramente sigues poniendo la apariencia sobre la fuerza ¿no es así? (comenzando a imitarlo) 'los pokemon deberían ser lindos y hermosos' seguramente sigues diciendo eso

Ruby: (molesto) ¡dejame en paz! .¿que problema hay con que haga las cosas a mi modo? La belleza es la ultima moda y los concursos son geniales, no espero que una cavernícola que acaba de ingresar a la civilización lo entienda

Sapphire: (molesta) ¿que dijiste? si yo soy una cavernícola tu eres un afeminado (mirándolo fijamente molesta)

Ruby: ¿que? (regresandole la mirada)

Sapphire: jump ( dándole la espalda) no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo

Ruby: lo mismo digo(también dándole la espalda) señor Birney muchas gracias por el viaje ( dándole una reverencia)

Birney: (un tanto confundido por la actitud de ambos) a...no te preocupes chico

Así fue como vio como Ruby y Sapphire comenzaron a irse, pero lo que daba risa era que un así continuaron discutiendo entre ellos haciendo que Briney diera una carcajada...

Briney: al parecer esta en buenas manos

Ya con esta 'pareja' estos aun continuaba discutiendo mientras se acercaban a la cuevas de Azuliza, lo cual era graciosos ya que comúnmente Sapphire era la que había rabiar a las personas, nunca había tenido que discutir de ese modo

Sapphire: deja de seguirme

Ruby: caminamos a la misma dirección ¿ok?

Ya llegando a las cuevas la situación no estaba cambiando en nada...

Sapphire: aun estas siguiendome

Ruby: yo también tengo cosas que hacer aquí

Sapphire: ¿que vas a hacer?

Ruby: no tengo que decírtelo

Sapphire: bien (señalando dos cuevas) hay dos caminos, ¡yo voy por la derecha!

Ruby: perfecto! entonces yo tomare el de la izquierda

Sapphire y Ruby: BIEN!(comenzando a irse por su respectivo camino)

Sapphire: "pero que demonios me paso? comúnmente yo molesto a los demas , pero este tipo me hace molestar de la misma forma, además cometí una estupidez al mostrar mis habilidades en frente de el, sino fuera por esa discucion seguramente habría terminado de preguntarme todo...debo ser mas cuidadosa"

Al llegar a una zona profunda Sapphire saco a Rono y Toro comenzando a entrenar en ese lugar haciéndolos combatir con todos los pokemon salvajes que los atacaran, la razón por la cual los llevo allí fue que cada cierto tiempo ella golpeaba la pared haciendo que varias estalactitas cayeran al suelo obligando a sus pokemon a esquivarlas y estar al pendiente de su entorno. Sabían que era un tanto cruel hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no contaban con mucho tiempo y ese entrenamiento les ayudaría con Brawly.

A eso de las 6 de la mañana, una ojiazul un tanto agotada salia de la cueva con dirección al gimnasio, comúnmente uno pensaría que era muy insensible al ir a combatir cuando había entrenado toda la noche con sus pokemon,pero en el camino ella les curo totalmente con su chacra y les dio algunas bayas para que se recuperaran totalmente.

Ya en el gimnasio pudo ver a Brawly sentado en una silla playera al lado de la arena de batalla, este al verla se levanto con una sonrisa retadora...

Brawly: al fin llegaste, estuve esperándote todo este tiempo (comenzando a caminar hacia un lado de la arena) las reglas son estas. Cada uno usara dos pokemon pero solo tu podrás intercambiarlos si así lo deseas, si uno de tus pokemon no puede continuar pierdes automáticamente, ¿soy claro?

Sapphire: si (tomando posición)

Brawly: bien comencemos ( sacando a un machoke) machoke...

Sapphire: picotazo (al decir eso una serie de rápidos picotazos cayeron hacia machoke derrotándolo inmediatamente)

Brawly: "que rápida" veo que vienes con todo (viendo como su machoke era inmovilizado en el suelo por las garras de un combusten)

Sapphire: e entrenado a mis pokemon para ganar en este gimnasio, espero que hagas lo mismo

Brawly: bien! esa es la actitud..si así lo quieres (preparando la pokebola de makuhita mientras regresaba a su machoke a su respectiva pokebola) "se aproxima una gran ola" pelearé con el mismo entusiasmo ya que confias tanto en ti misma, VE (lanzando la pokebola de makuhita) te presento a mi luchador makuhita

Sapphire: "aquí viene" Rono, garra metálica ( enviando a Toro a su pokebola)

Al hacer dicho ataque el makuhita uso la fuerza del ataque en contra de Rono derribándolo...

Brawly: bien, bien, lo correcto es no ir contra la fuerza bruta sino usar esa misma fuerza en contra (viendo como Sapphire regresaba rápidamente a Rono a su pokebola) buena estrategia, tu lairon estaba a punto de desmayarse, has entrenado bien a tus pokemon pero aun no es suficiente para vencer el secreto del ju' (comenzando a reírse confiado)

Sapphire: no en realidad eso era una prueba (sonriendo) perdón Rono, te prometo que tu derrota no sera en vano...la razón por la cual hize que Rono te atacara así era para comprobar algo

Brawly: ¿a que te refieres?

Sapphire: Tal vez no lo aparente pero yo también soy usuaria del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la razón por la que ordene a Rono realizar ese ataque era para ver que nivel manejaba no solo tu pokemon, sino también tu en cuanto a la lucha. El secreto del ju' no es mas que usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra, aunque también hay mas. Una de las cosas que hice los últimos dos años fue vivir en el bosque para investigar pokemon...eso me a permitido aprender muchas cosas, además de que una de las cosas que tuve que aprender cuando comenze a vivir en el bosque fue a trepar con ayuda de las lianas, para los arboles grandes tenia que usar las mas largas...pero solo con lanzarlas no llegaban por si solas, tenia que hacerlas girar y en cuanto acumularan la fuerza suficiente lanzarlas y de esa forma era como llegaban...es secreto del ju' es de la misma forma ¿no es así?

Brawly: me impresiona la forma en como llegaste a esa conclusión, y si llegaste a ello significa que sabes porque hize que makuhita peleara de ese modo

Sapphire: así es (sacando a toro) saluda a makuhita..no hariyama

Al decir eso el makuhita comenzó a brillar evolucionando en un imponente hariyama, en cuanto evoluciono el hariyama se puso en guardia esperando la reacción de Toro, al ver que este no se movía...

Brawly: Así es, todo lo hize para evolucionar a mi pokemon...en vista de que no quieres atacar lo haré yo, Hariyama terminemos con esto

Sapphire: "cayó" Toro ya sabes que hacer

Brawly: no hay nada que puedan hacer, todo acabo ( viendo como el ataque de Hariyama impactaba en Toro) Yo e ganado

Sapphire: jeje, mira otra vez...la que a ganado

Brawly: (viendo como hariyama colapsaba) imposible...no puede ser

Sapphire: Soy yo!

Brawly: (sorprendido) ¿pero como?

Sapphire: Si ese ataque hubiera esperado un poco más ten por seguro que hubieras ganado, pero tu cometiste la equivocación de confiarte, en el momento en que Hariyama ataco a Toro yo le ordene que realizara un ataque que le e estado enseñado... ahora dime ¿que pasaría si en lugar de una patada... (señalando dos huellas de combusten que estaban en el rostro y torso de Hariyama) hubieran sido dos?

Brawly: ya veo...así que esperaste la oportunidad de atacar a partir de mi patrón de combate, ¡bien planeado!

Sapphire: además de que note que eres especialmente confiado (poniendo las manos en la nuca) cuando me dijiste que te irías de viaje y luego que te retara el día de hoy temprano, supe inmediatamente que debía haber una razón por lo cual formule mi plan a partir de ello.

Brawly: (deprimido) así que fue eso, .supiste todo con solo decirte aquello?...bueno que se le va a hacer, no pense que perdería (poniendo una medalla que daba alución a un puño en la mochila de Sapphire, justo al lado de la de Roxane) ¡eres una niña impresionante!

En ese momento se oyó como se derrumbaban rocas, al oír eso Sapphire reacciono inmediatamente volteando hacia las cuevas en donde había estado anteriormente.

Sapphire: "ese sonido viene de las cuevas, ¡no puede ser! ese tarado debe estar aun allí" (comenzando a ir hacia las cuevas) "espero que no este sepultado en las rocas o algo"

Brawly: (tomándola de la mano) espera! ese sonido solo significa problemas, tal ves estuviste entrenando allí sin saberlo pero las cuevas granito son un lugar infestado de pokemon salvajes, ni si quiera los pobladores de aquí se acercan allí ¿aun así planeas ir allí?

Sapphire: alguien que conozco se encuentra en ese lugar podría estar herido o algo

Brawly: ya veo, así que un amigo...esta bien, si es así no puedo detenerte, un amigo es algo muy valioso

Sapphire: (sonrojada) espera, yo nunca dije que era mi amigo

Brawly: no seas tímida, yo también tengo un amigo por el que haría lo que fuera...el me enseño el secreto del go' y aprendí el secreto del ju' entrenando con el (soltando la mano de la ojiazul y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella) ¡siento haberte detenido! como te dije antes saldré pronto a mi expedición, aquí nos separamos, ¡mucha suerte y cuidate!

Sapphire: gracias

Fue entonces que se marcho a las cuevas, ya allí comenzó a escalar entre los escombros que quedaron en la entrada de las cuevas...

Sapphire:" ¿me pregunto si estara bien?, tal vez deba usar mi sharingan para buscarlo"

Justo en ese momento un ojirojo paso al lado de ella con una Migthyena (Nana), un Delcatty (Coco) y un mudkid (Zuzu), al ver a la ojiazul que buscaba algo el le miro confundido...

Ruby: ¿que estas haciendo? ¿a donde vas? ( al ver como lo veía sorprendida decidió picarla un poco) ¡aja ya se! una salvaje como tu esta buscando su desayuno en este lugar, ¿cual es el menú? ¡hierba y sopa de algas!

Sapphire: "este maldito (enfadada)"

Ruby: jaja, solo es una broma no te enojes

Sapphire: (gritando furiosa) VINE TAN PRONTO PUDE CREYENDO QUE ESTABAS HERIDO Y ¿TU SOLO TE BURLAS?

Ruby: (un tanto asustado) ¡oye, yo no te pedí que vinieras!

Sapphire: TU... ¿sabes que? olvidalo, tienes razón... es mi culpa por preocuparme (evitando la mirada del ojirojo un tanto dolida por lo que dijo)

Ruby al ver esa mirada en la ojiazul se sintió un tanto culpable ya que si bien, era verdad que no le había pedido venir. Ella aun así tuvo la delicadeza de venir a averiguar si estaba bien...

Ruby: Estoy bien...fui rodeado por un grupo de pokemon salvajes pero...conocí a un chico llamado Steven el cual me ayudó y juntos salimos del problema con estilo

Sapphire: (reaccionando al oír el nombre de Steven) espera, ¿Steven? ( tomándolo de los hombros) ¿estas seguro que ese era su nombre?

Ruby: Así es ( un tanto shockeado por como lo sostenía) ¿por qué?

Sapphire: ¿en donde está?(ignorando su pregunta)

Ruby: se fue tomando esa dirección ( señalando al mar)

Sapphire: ( deprimida) no puede ser, se supone que debía entregarle la carta de... (en eso tomo rápidamente la mano de Ruby comenzando a jalarlo) Se que es repentino pero necesito que vengas conmigo

Ruby: (sorprendido por el repentino cambio) oye espera ¿que...

Sapphire: hay una carta que es de suma importancia que sea entregada a Steven, necesito que tu me lleves con el ( jalandolo con ella y saltando al mar siendo recibidos por la espalda de Wallo) a cambio de eso te llevare a ciudad Portual en la cual si no mal recuerdo es una sede de concursos

Ruby: no se que esta sucediendo pero si me llevas a Portual cuenta conmigo ( al decir eso Nana, Coco y Zuzu saltaron a la espalda de Wallo quedando al lado de su entrenador)

Sapphire: Bien, muchas gracias ( y dirigiéndose a Wallo) A toda velocidad Wallo

Ya cuando comenzaron a viajar, al no conocerse muy bien no hablaron en un principio mucho. Pero cuando Ruby comenzó a cepillar el pelaje de Nana y comenzó a hacer ademanes un tanto ridículos a la vista de Sapphire sobre lo hermoso que era...

Sapphire: eres un chico y aun así usas maquillaje...¿por que no te gustan las batallas? después de todo eres el hijo de un líder de gimnasio

Ruby: escucharme, quien sea mi padre no es mi problema, solo me gustan los concursos, soy diferente a ti ¡barbara!

Sapphire: (molesta) ¿por qué me llama así?

Ruby: (burlándose) ¡solo te imagino yendo por la selva sin ropa!, por eso te llamo bárbara, ¿o debería llamarte neanderthal?

Sapphire: (molesta) bien, es suficiente, solo te hice una pregunta y tu comenzaste a molestarme (levantando el cuerpo de Ruby en el aire con intención de lanzarlo al agua) nada si es que puedes

Antes de que los pokemon de Ruby intervinieran, Wallo comenzó a moverse como en son de queja...

Sapphire: ¿que ocurre Wallo? ¿quieres que dejemos de pelear en tu espalda? ( al oír como Wallo hacia gruñidos indicándole algo) '"intenta decirnos algo" este Wailord me lo dio el profesor Odamaki, debe intentar decirnos algo ( fue entonces cuando vio un barco abandonado y entendió lo que quería decir Wallo) e oído de este lugar, es un barco abandonado que naufragó hace muchos años

En eso se le quedo viendo al barco y tuvo una idea...

Sapphire: bien pasaras la noche allí, ya es tarde y hay neblina (lanzando el cuerpo de Ruby hacia el barco) puedes regresar en la mañana

Ruby: (levantándose con dificultad después de haberse estrellado en el suelo del barco) ¡oye! no puedes dejarme aquí!

Sapphire: claro que puedo y lo haré, considera esto una pequeña venganza por llamarme bárbara y neanderthal

Sin dejarlo replicar le dio la espalda y se acostó en la espalda de Salió, al notar que Ruby se retiro dentro del barco...

Sapphire: lo siento por eso pero...necesito tu ayuda aun si no sabes para que

Dijo esto ya que desde que llegaron al barco pudo sentir dos presencias humana con malas intenciones, al agudizar su oído pudo escuchar una conversación de estaban teniendo esas dos presencias las cuales correspondían auna mujer y un hombre, pero lo que la enfado fue el ultimo comentario

Hombre: no puedo dejar de reír ante la idea de que pronto este mar se vaporizara.

Al oír eso salto del lomo de Wallo ordemadole que se escondiera mientras ella ingresaba a la maleza que se había formado en el barco por los años que había estado abandonado, al verxiorarse que se oculto bien observo desde su escondite a los dos intrusos. Se trataba de un hombre fornido de cabello negro un poco largo y ondulado que usaba una capucha roja con dos cuernos negros, una playera negra sin mangas debajo de la capucha, pantalón negro, botas negras con rojo, guantes negros protectores de los antebrazos rojos. La mujer tenia la tez clara de cabello negro corto hasta un poco debajo de los oídos, usaba casi la misma ropa de su compañero pero en lugar de pantalón, usaba una falda larga negra con una abertura en el muslo izquierdo.

hombre: empecemos la búsqueda del tesoro Marge, ¿me estas escuchando?

Marge: puedes ir solo Mitch...yo cuidare la entrada

Mitch: como quieras ( comenzando a irse había dentro del barco)

Marge: bien entonces...ya puedes dejar de ocultarte (tratando de tomar a Sapphire del rostro) pequeño mono

Sapphire esquivo a Marge mientras daba un salto hacia enfrente cayendo justo a la vista de la mujer, esta al verla se sorprendio que hubiera podido esquivar eso pero sin perder la calma confronto a la ojiazul.

Marge: veo que aun una hojalata vacia tenia intrusos

Sapphire: (seria) lo dices por ti, uno de las sublíderes del equipo magma

Marge: así que sabes de nosotros, pensaba cegarte con mis guantes que tienen jugó de la baya tomato, pero en vista de que me has visto tendré que destruirte ( sacando a un ninetails) lanzallamas

Sapphire: (llamando a sus pokemon) /Toro, Rono

Sin embargo paso algo que no espero, el ninetails de Margen era muy poderoso logrando quemar no solo Rono, sino que también a Toro a pesar de ser un tipo fuego, al ver que no tenía oportunidad, la ojiazul aprobecho el humo que causo ese ataque y huyo dentro del barco en busca de Ruby

Sapphire: "aun con mis habilidades seria una estupidez quedarme a luchar y dejar a Ruby por su cuenta, si ese hombre es igual de fuerte que ella, Ruby definitivamente tendrá problemas, tengo que apresurarme a encontrarlo, aún no es bueno que sepan quien soy en realidad"

Con esto en mente la ojiazul se deslizo rápidamente por los arboles del lugar intentando encontrar a Ruby, en cuanto sintió su presencia corrió rápidamente al lugar viendo como el tal Mitch alejaba a un pusle y un minum de una aparato, pero se preocupo al ver que Ruby estaba en el suelo totalmente cubierto de lodo y pisadas por lo que sin que el hombre lo notara tomo a Ruby y lo subió con ella a un árbol para ocultarse. Ya allí afirmo bien a Ruby en su regazo en intento reanimarlo.

Sapphire: oye, tu...(moviéndolo un poco) despierta ( al ver como comenzaba a reaccionar se alivio y lo ayudó a sentarse bien en la rama que estaban) ¿que te pasó?

Ruby: (desorientado) ouch, ¿que me paso?...¿fuiste tu la que me golpeo en la espalda?r

Sapphire: (molesta) ¡por supuesto que no tarado!, ya te encontré asi...por ahora haz silencio esos dos son peligrosos (señalando a Marge y Mitch)

Ruby: ¿quienes son?

Sapphire: son criminales de una organización peligrosa...si están aquí significa que buscan algo, oye ¿tienes algún pokemon para defenderte?

Ruby: no...mis pokemon están confundidos por una baya que comieron

Sapphire: ¡demonios! los mios están muy heridos después de intentar protegerme de un ataque de esa mujer...lo ideal seria no combatirlos pero...si nos encuentran tendremos que hacerlo

Ruby: entonces (serio) ¿que haremos?

Sapphire: ese pusle y minum (señalando dichos pokemon) podríamos usarlos

Ruby: (sorprendido) pero es una locura!, esos pokemon no hacen caso a nadie...además intente dialogar con ellos y mira como termine (señalándose a si mismo)

Sapphire: pero también puedo ver que los dos intentaban defender ese aparato, tal ves te parezca raro...pero estoy segura que en esta ocasión nos ayudaran

Ruby: ¿como puedes estar tan segura?

Sapphire: solo lo se (mirandolo directamente a los ojos y ofreciéndole su mano) ¿podrias confiar en mí esta vez?

Ruby: (al ver que no mentia) esta bien...(tomando su mano) ¡hagamoslo!

Al decir esto ambos se sostuvieron de las manos y saltaron en frente de Marge y Mitch, al hacerlo se acercaron rápidamente a pusle y minum susurrándoles algo y de la nada ambos gritaron...

Ruby y Sapphire: DOBLE EQUIPO

Al dar esa orden los pokemon rodearon rápidamente al enemigo dando después una gran ola de electricidad que los paralizo, en ese momento Ruby y Sapphire se lanzaron hacia ellos quitándoles el aparato. Entonces mientras Ruby se alejaba un poco de la batalla Marge y Mitch contraatacaron con un ninetails y un torkoal, logrando dejar inconsciente a pusle y atrapando minum.

Mitch: bueno, basta de juegos comenzaremos desasciendonos de esta rata (haciendo que su torkoal pisara al minum)

Sapphire al ver esto estuvo a punto de irse contra el para matarlo pero Ruby se le adelanto amenazándolos con algo que querían

Ruby: ¡alto ahí! si te mueves un centímetro mas, tiraré este diario al mar, podrán tener el detector pero sin la contraseña es inservible (en tono arrogante)¿no lo sabían?

Mitch: (furioso) ¿crees que vanos a creerte?

Ruby: o bueno...lo tiraré entonces

Mitch: no te atrevas!

Ruby: entonces solo dame a ese minum y te regresare esto

Mitch: ¿como te atreves? (siendo detenido por Marge)

Marge: tranquilo.. yo lo llevaré (tomando al minum y acercándose a Ruby)

En el momento que puso a minum cerca del ojirojo, el pusle ya recuperado se puso en frente de el y electrocuto a Marge haciéndola soltar el detector, al hacerlo rápidamente Ruby lo tomo y cargo a los pokemon siendo después sostenido de la espalda por Sapphire que salto rápidamente con el al mar. Aun cuando Marge y Mitch los buscaron no los encontraron así que sólo se fueron,.

En cuanto a Sapphire y Ruby, estos se hayaban en la espalda de Wallo que los esperaba, ya allí Sapphire uso chacra para curar a pusle y minum mientras Ruby la observaba fascinado.

Ruby: oye...¿como haces eso? digo...curar a los pokemon

Sapphire: ¿esto? es solo ninjutsu médico, también puedo curar heridas humanas

Ruby: y si podías hace eso ¿porque no curaste a tus pokemon?

Sapphire: las heridas de mis pokemon las curare ahora, no lo hize antes porque como son mas graves me toma mas tiempo el curarlas

Ruby: ya veo...

Sapphire: a pesar de todo, estos dos nos han ayudado bastante, puede que sean algo débiles, pero juntos son muy fuertes (sonriendoles y siendo abrazada por pusle y minum)

Ruby: supongo que sí, gracias a esos pequeños demonios pudimos ganarles a esos tipos

Sapphire: sobre eso...creo que deberias revisar ese estuche

Ruby: (confundido) ¿por qué? ( al abrirlo) esta vacío...jejeje, parece que nos ganaron

Sapphire: lamentablemente así fue...pero me alegra que al menos estén a salvo...lo lamento

Ruby: EH? ¿por qué te disculpas?

Sapphire: (arrepentida) yo sabia que había personas en ese barco y aún asi te lanze a ese lugar...si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tu...de verdad lo siento

Ruby: ya veo...así que lo sabias ( levantándose y quedando enfrente de Sapphire)

Sapphire: lo siento, puedes decir lo que quieras

Ruby: no importa, no había forma que supieras que ellos eran malos

Sapphire: lo siento...como compensación curare a tus pokemon también

Ruby: si, te lo encargo

... continuara

 **Y hasta aquí le cortamos, ¿que les pareció, ahora ya nuestros dos protagonistas se han enfrentado ya con miembros peligrosos de las dos organizaciones criminales.. ¿Que les deparara el destino?, acompáñenme la siguiente semana y lo sabran. Nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 7 Despedidas y encuentros indese

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Estuve pensando y creo que a partir de ahora mejor dejo la simbologia ya que no creo que siempre recuerden como se divide si solo lo pongo una vez, aquí va:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Bueno sin mas por el momento, comenzamos...**

Capitulo 7: Despedida y encuentros indeseados

Fue así como se despidieron de pusle y minum y se retiraron del navío abandonado. El resto del viaje paso sin mayor novedad, ya casi llegando a ciudad Portual ambos chicos se veían un tanto decepcionados...

Ruby: ya cruzamos toda la ruta marítima 103 y aun así...

Sapphire: no hay rastro de Steven (con un aura deprimente) ¿y ahora que se supone voy a hacer?...bueno supongo que tendré que empezar de nuevo (mirando a Ruby) lamento mucho las molestias pero al menos pude traerte a Portual (señalando el puerto)

Ruby: no importa...por ahora dejame aquí (bajando de Wallo al muelle) cuando estoy contigo solo pasan cosas malas y no avanzo en mis objetivos

Sapphire: (molesta) ¡oye! ya me disculpe

Ruby: si como sea

Sapphire: aaa da igual...no olvides tu promesa

Ruby: (llendose) tu tampoco, que no te sorprenda si mis pokemon se hacen mas fuertes y ganan todos los concursos

En cuanto se fue Sapphire adopto un semblante mas serio y miro al horizonte, por ahora ya tenia una idea del poder de las organizaciones a las que quería detener, así que lo único que le resaba era entrenar para poder vencerlas en un futuro muy cercano...

Así que en cuanto perdió de vista a Ruby, la ojiazul bajo de Wallo y partió rumbo a Ciudad Malvadona, no tenia rastro alguno de Steven, por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto mas que continuar con su viaje. Días después llego a la ciudad Malvadona, aunque primero se quedo un poco en un campo cercano para entrenar con sus pokemon, justo cuando lo creyó conveniente curo a sus pokeon con su chacra y partió rumbo al gimnasio...O por lo menos hacia ese lugar se dirigía, ya que en el camino vio como un hombre de edad avanzada, algo rechoncho con una sonrisa amable era confrontado por varios niños que le gritaban que lo vencerían en una batalla.

Al ver eso la ojiazul supo de inmediato que ese hombre era el líder de gimnasio, ya que sin esfuerzo alguno venció al grupo de niños con un pequeño electrike. Justo cuando creyó que los niños se retirarían por la batalla perdida, el hombre se acerco a los niños y les dio a cada uno la medalla de su gimnasio dejando boquiabierta a la pelimorada. En cuanto los niños se fueron Sapphire se acerco un tanto enfadada por lo que acababa de ver.

Sapphire: Disculpe...¿usted es el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad?

hombre: así es, mi nombre es Wattson, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Malvado na

Sapphire: si es asi ¿por que les dio su medalla a esos niños?, se supone que la única forma de obtener una medalla de gimnasio es ganar una batalla pokemon contra el líder

Wattson: eso es muy simple, la liga me a otorgado el permiso de dar mi medalla a aquellos entrenadores que me impresionen, y esos niños me han impresionado con su entusiasmo en batalla

Sapphire: pero ni siquiera estaban en el gimnasio (incrédula)

Wattson: (despreocupado) mi lema es ¡Cuando sea y donde sea!, por lo que puedo ver tu también estas coleccionando las medallas ( ofreciéndole una medalla) ¿quieres que también te de una?

Sapphire: (molesta y rechazando la medalla dando un manotazo) no me insulte por favor, inicie mi viaje porque mi meta es vencer a todos los lideres de gimnasio de la región, no voy a aceptar una medalla que ni si quiera e ganado

Wattson: vaya...te tomás muy en serio esto de las medallas

Justo en ese momento llego un hombre bajito, calvo, con lentes de botella que tenían engranajes alrededor y una bata de china, montado en una máquina extraña que tenía brazos y piernas. Al ver al líder hablando con la ojiazul se aventuro a interrumpirlos pero en eso un donphan apareció de la nada y este hombre comenzó a pelear con el, en el momento que comenzaron a pelear Sapphire y Wattson voltearon y al ver lo que están haciendo Sapphire por fin explotó y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a ambos los hizo parar.

Sapphire: (furiosa) PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER TONTERIAS?

Al ver que se detuvieron Sapphire respiro ondo mientras Wattson se acerco a ellos.

Wattson: señor engranaje, ¿a encontrado ya la puerta de eso?

sr engranaje: aun no Watt, pero hace poco este donphan fue atacado por unas maquinas, por lo que supongo que debe estar cerca

Sapphire: ¿que se supone están buscando?

Wattson: buscamos una ciudad subterránea, están fue creada como una lugar en el que los niños pueden jugar sin que estén en peligro...veras, Ciudad Malvadona tiene un exceso de población, por lo que los niños no pueden salir a jugar libremente, si tan solo pudieramons encontrar esa ciudad todos podrían tener mas espacio y divertirse sin preocuparse por lastimarse

Sapphire:(inocentemente) ¿se refiere a la ciudad que esta debajo de nosotros?

sr engranaje: así es.,,espera (sorprendido) ¿QUE?

Wattson: ¿como estas tan segura de donde está?

Sapphire: llegue a la ciudad hace como 3 días y, mientras entrenaba a mis pokemon encontré una como compuerta camuflajeada con pasto, cuando le di la vuelta caí en una ciudad abandonada, aunque ahora que me dicen eso, ciertamente parecía un parque de diversiones ( concluyo pensativa)

Wattson:mi niña ( poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sapphire) ¿sabes dónde esta?

Sapphire: si

Sr engranaje: podrías llevarnos hacia allí

Sapphire: supongo que no me molestaría llevarlos ( restándole importancia al asunto)

Al decir eso el trio de personas mas el donphan (que simplemente los siguió) partieron hacia el lugar señalado, 20 minutos después llegaron a un prado y Sapphire reconociendo el lugar comenzó a olfatear el aire y cuando encontró el aroma buscado se arrodillo y dio un golpe al suelo recibiendo un sonido metálico como respuesta. Al ver que era el lugar se levantó y dio una patada al suelo logrando darle vuelta a la compuerta circular y en cuanto esta se abrió los hombres impresionados comenzaron a festejar el descubrimiento.

Después del pequeño festejo los hombres junto con la ojiazul y el donphan saltaron hacia dentro y al caer pudo en ver que en efecto el inyerios se veía como un parque de diversiones abandonado pero fue justo cuando notaron que Wattson non estaba con ellos.

Sapphire: no se que a pasado pero no puedo dejarlos solos cuando las cosas se ponen mal, sr. engranaje ¿le parece si le ayudo a buscar al tío Wattson?

sr engranaje: eso seria de mucha ayuda

En eso notaron que unos magnamite cayeron junto a ello, al comprobar su estado la ojiazul noto que no tenían energía eléctrica

Sapphire:" que extraño, para que pokemon tipo eléctrico se queden sin energía significa que algo la esta absorbiendo...pero ¿que?"

En ese momento Sapphire rápidamente tomo al sr engranaje y salto esquivando un rayo en cuanto busco la fuente de la agresión de sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un generador un tanto extraño, ya que tenia dos cuernos y un ojo. Aunque eso no fue en lo único que reparo, ya que ademas de moverse tenia a Wattson capturado y pudo ver como su electrike intentaba salvarlo. Al ver eso soltó al sr engranaje y se acerco al donphan.

Sapphire: voy a necesitar de tu ayuda pequeño,(girándose hacia donde estaba el líder) Wattson voy a tomar prestado a tu electrike un momento

Wattson: Adelante

Sapphire: bien, yo seré la carnada, en cuanto me ataque electrike necesito que uses tu habilidad de pararrayos e interceptes el ataque, en cuanto lo hagas necesitó que donphan use rodada con todo su poder contra el generador

En cuanto dijo eso salio corriendo y los pokemon hicieron justo lo que les ordeno cuando el generador ataco, cuando el ataque del donphan llegó el generador. inmediatamente solto a Wattson y colapso. Al no haber peligro el sr engranaje se acerco al generador y vio que había una nota que decía...

¡yo soy quien creo esta maquina!, queridos niños y no tan niños si pueden encontrar este lugar, por favor presionen el botón tojo y disfrutenlo ¡wa ja ja ja ja!

Cuando leyeron eso ( ya que Sapphire y Wattson ya se habían acercado) vieron que había una fotografía de un hombre que se parecía mucho al sr engranaje y al lado de esta había un botón rojo. Al ver eso tanto Sapphire como Wattson voltearon a ver al sr engranaje incrédulos.

Wattson: ¿el que creo esta ciudad fue tu antepasado?

sr engranaje: al parecer así es

Sapphire: como sea ( todavía en shock por el parecido de ambos) ya les ayude a venir aquí y también lo salve, creo que al menos meresco una batalla de gimnasio por ello

Wattson: eso no sera necesario

Sapphire: creí haberle dicho que no me insultara con...

Wattson: no es eso, claramente no hay necesidad de tener una batalla cuando acabo de ver tu potencial recién, aun sin pelear pude ver que perdería aun si tuviéramos una batalla ahora

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿por que cree eso?

Wattson: porque tu pudiste vencer sin ayuda de nadie y sin perder la calma a ese generador cuando yo no pude hacer nada ni para defenderme...(sonriendo) claramente eres merecedora de la medalla, por lo tanto ¡yo Wattson, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Malvadona te reconozco como merecedora de la medalla de mi gimnasio! ( al decir eso puso la medalla el la mochila de Sapphire al lado de las otras dos)

Sapphire: (suspirando resignada) por dios..no puedo con usted

sr engranaje: por cierto, creo que has conseguido un amigo nuevo ( señalando al donphan) parece que quiere ir contigo

Sapphire: (agachándose y acariciando la cabeza del pokemon) ¿es así? ¿tu quieres ir conmigo? (recibiendo un sonido de afirmación de donphan) jeje, bien entonces a partir de ahora seremos amigos, te llamare Dono, espero que nos llevemos bien ( sonriendo le con dulzura al pokemon)

Después de ello Sapphire se quedo dos días mas solo para ver como les iba con el nuevo parque a Wattson y al sr engranaje, al ver que este había sido un éxito siendo bien aceptado por los niños se despidió de los dos hombre y partió junto con sus pokemon a su siguiente destino, Pueblo Lavacalda.

Días después la ojiazul llegaba por fin a las faldas de monte cenizo, después de escalar dicho monte, se encontraba Pueblo Lavacalda por lo que sacó a sus pokemon ya que le pareció un muy buen entrenamiento el escalar el monte con ella.

Sapphire: Bueno chicos, detrás de este monte se encuentra el siguiente pueblo y por ende ¡nuestro próximo reto! (sonriendo) ¿quien quiere escalar conmigo? (al recibir un sonido de afirmación de sus pokemon) ¡Bien allí vamos!

Al decir esto último se posicionaron para escalar, en cuanto comenzaron a subir Sapphire vio que había un teleférico atascado en escombros, al ver esto la ojiazul se puso alerta y sin dar explicasiones guardó a sus pokemon y agudizo sus sentidos cerrando los ojos. Al oír un quejido como de una mujer levantó su vista viendo que había otro teleférico pero atascado en los cables, de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de pelo rojo largo y alborotado recogido en una coleta, con una blusa negra que dejaba ver si ombligo, pantalla de mezclilla azul a la cadera y zapatos negros, la chica estaba amarrada y amordazada mientras que un tipo grande y corpulento con el uniforme del equipo Aqua la veía desafiante.

En cuanto vio al tipo supo que era uno de los tipos que derroto cuando intentaron secuestrar al señor Stone, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Ark, pero lo que si la enfureció fue que la chica que tenía cautiva estaba golpeada.

Ark: Así que era cierto, señorita Flannery gracias por avisarnos que Sapphire venia hacia aquí para retarla

Sapphire: (molesta) parece que no los golpee lo suficiente en aquella ocasión, ¿no es así? bastardo

Ark: (enojado) veo que tienes una lengua muy filosa para tu edad mocosa, veamos si tienes las agallas para subir aquí

Sapphire: no se quienes lo que pretenden pero...(dando un ágil salto y llegado al teleférico) no saldrás bien parado si sigues dandome razones para odiarlos, tan desesperados han estado que hasta tubieron que secuestrar a la líder de gimnasio del pueblo ¿no les da vergüenza recudir a estos métodos por una mocosa?

Ark: estúpida, (sacando a un Azumaril y cerrando la puerta de l teleférico) chorro de agua

El pokemon hizo lo indicado y comenzó a llenar el teleférico, fue allí cuando Sapphire se dio cuenta de lo que quería, pero no podia pelear libremente ya que por ordenes del Sandaime no podia revelar su posición como ninja. Al ver la situación tomo a la líder y la alejo de Ark que solo la veía con una sonrisa .

Ark: este teleférico es hermético, por lo que ni una hora de agua se saldrá de aquí. Su destino sera morir ahogadas aunque...(con el teleférico casi a 2/3 de llenarse saco a Sharpedo) las haré sufrir hasta el ultimo momento

Sapphire: tu también te ahogaras

Ark: en verdad (en el momento que el teleférico se termino de llenar el Azumaril puso un burbuja de aire en la cabeza del hombre que comenzó a reírse de lo que pasaba) la habilidad de Azuril es usar burbujas de aire bajo el agua, a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo problema con que el teleférico este inundado, ahora simplemente mueran en la desesperación

Fue cuando envió a sharpedo a atacar a las chicas, Sapphire se dio cuenta y saco a Rono evitando que las mordiera rompiendo sus dientes, pero en ese mismo momento al sharpedo le crecieron otros

Ark: no me subestimes, aun si rompes los dientes de Sharpedo, otros volverán a crecer. Solamente resignate a tu muerte

Al decir eso vio como Flannery sucumbía a la falta de oxigeno desmayándose, al ver eso Sapphire tomo los dientes que había roto previamente Rono de sharpedo y con un puñetazo cargado de chacra rompió el vidrio, al comenzar a vaciarse Sapphire tomo a Flannery y la desato y desamordazo para que respirara. Todo esto ante la vista atónita de Ark que no podía creer que hubiera podido romper el vidrio.

Sapphire: admito que la idea de ahogarnos fue buena, pero al atacarnos con tu sharpedo tu diste tu propia derrota

Ark: pero porque?

Sapphire: yo hize que Rono nos defendiera de esa mordida para conseguir los preciados dientes de Sharpedo, si golpeaba la ventana con solo mis fuerzas no se hubiera rompido, pero si la golpeaba con la ayuda de los filosos dientes de sharpedo que todo lo cortan la historia es distinta ( viendo que aun Flannery no reaccionaba aprovecho y antes de que Ark pudiera moverse le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre) vuelve a hacer un chistesito de estos y no tendre piedad de ti ni de nadie (tomándolo fuertemente de la yugular y viéndolo asesinamente) ¿me entendiste bastardo? (al ver a un Ark. muy asustado asintiendo como podía) largate antes de que me arrepienta de esto

Al ver como rápidamente tomaba a sus pokemon y huía Sapphire regreso al lado de Flannery que a penas estaba reaccionando, al ver que estaba un poco herida disimuladamente uso su chacra y curó sus heridas, en cuanto reacciono del todo le ayudo a sentarse

Sapphire: eso estuvo cerca, ¿te encuentras bien? lo lamento mucho, todo esto paso porque ellos me buscaban a mí

Flannery: no te preocupes, en todo caso la culpa es mía por hablarles acerca de que muy probablemente me retarias (levantandose) por ahora es momento de ir al volcán, mientras ese tipo me tenia secuestrada dijo algo sobre que iban a matar al volcán

Sapphire:(sorprendida) ¿QUE? esos soberanisimos idiotas, tenemos que detenerlos (comenzando a caminar)

Flannery: (deteniéndola) espera, mi deber como líder de gimnasio es defender este lugar, pero tu solo eres una entrenadora ¿por que te arriesgarias de ese modo?

Sapphire: la razón es simple, esos pelmazos han estado haciendo mucho daño a donde quiera que van, me e topado con un par de ellos por lo que no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo de las suyas, además otro de mis objetivos además de ganarle a los lideres de la región es detener a esa organización

Flannery: ya veo...si es así no puedo detenerte, pero ¿como iremos? el teleférico no sirve

Sapphire: además obligarte a escalar en tu condición no es lo recomendable...bueno no importa hay otra forma, el profesor Odamaki me dio un pokemon volador que usaba cuando era joven en sus investigaciones, estoy segura que el nos llevara(silbando)

En cuanto silbó apareció un Tropius que al verla se acerco alegremente y le hizo señas para que subiera a su espalda, Flannery al ver eso se sorprendió pero no pudo ni reaccionar ya que sin que supiera cuando Sapphire ya la había montado junto con ella en el lomo de Tropius.

Así Tropius salio volando y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a la cima del volcán, al llegar vieron que una gran cantidad de personas del equipo Aqua estaban allí muy cerca del cráter había una maquina extraña con un meteorito, Sapphire supo de inmediato lo que tramaban por lo que se volteo hacia Flannery y la vio seriamente.

Sapphire: se que esto es una locura pero si no me equivoco esa maquina es la que matara al volcán si no la detenemos, así que necesito que tu vayas a detener esa maquina mientras yo me hago cargo de distraer a los guardias

Flannery iba a objetar que era demasiado para ella pero al ver la mirada firme y seria que le dio, supo que lo que le dijo no fue una sugerencia, FUE UNA ORDEN, por lo que no pudo objetar nada y con la ayuda de Sapphire llego a la maquina que le dijo, mientras Sapphire sobrevoló a los guardias que estaban y al estar a una distancia prudente

Sapphire: Pilo, usa hojas mágicas y encierralos en protección

en cuanto el pokemon hizo lo ordenado varios miembros de la organización cayeron derrotados, lo que ocasiono que toda la atención estuviera contra Sapphire , la cual aprovechó eso y comenzó a atacarlos con ayuda de Pilo. Los miembros al ver esto sacaron a sus pelipers y comenzaron a luchar contra Sapphire la que al constatar que eran varios pokemon saco a Toro y comenzó una batalla pokemon contra ellos. La situación se estaba tornando difícil ya que eran demasiado pokemon para ellos sola y su equipo, aun así continuaron luchando pero todo se complico cuando Angie salio detrás de todo el túmulo de gente y saco a su Ludicolo, fue allí cuando todo se torno dificil.

Sapphire ordeno a Todo enfrentarse a ese Ludicolo, pero Angie al ver que su pokemon estaba siendo derrotado envió a un Carvanna como señuelo y le ordeno a Lúdico lo usar pantalla de luz. La ojiazul intento detenerlo pero cuando envió a Dono fue demasiado tarde por lo que Angie junto con los demás miembros del equipo enemigo huyeron.

Sapphire: "¡maldicion! si no fuera por esa regla de Sandaime oji-san ya hubiera acabado con ellos" (pensó frustrada por permitir que el equipo Aqua huyera)

Al no poder hacer mas partió rumbo al cráter del volcán solo para recibir la imagen de esta muriendo. Al parecer Flannery tampoco pudo hacer nada para detener a eso sujetos. La pelimorada al ver la cara de frustración de Flannery solo se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sapphire: (percatándose de la vista al pueblo y mirándolo) ¿esto es...

Flannery: el desfiladero que une a monte cenizo con pueblo Lavacalda...por cierto, quiero mostrarte los alrededores del pueblo, y por supuesto también las aguas termales de las que estamos orgullosos...Mi pueblo es un lugar maravilloso, tenemos visitas de habitantes de todo Hoen...Aun cuando me convertí en lider de gimnasio no pude proteger mi pueblo (finalizó con cara angustiada)

Sapphire: "demonios, nunca se que decir cuando pasan este tipo de cosas...todo lo que diga sonara muy hipócrita"

En eso le llego un aroma a azufre, al olfatear un poco el aire comenzó a bajar un poco por uno de los cráteres que se formó por la reciente batalla y pudo encontrar unas aguas termales.

Sapphire: (inocentemente) estas son las aguas termales ¿no?

Flannery: (un tanto sorprendida) en teoría si...el ataque que use para intentar revivir al volcán debió haber calentado el agua de aquí

Sapphire:ya veo (comenzando a desvestirse) ¿no te parece perfecto?

Flannery: ¡espera! ¿que estas haciendo?

Sapphire: ¿no dijiste que querías enseñarme las aguas termales? esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar (lanzando su blusa y demás ropa a un lado)

Flannery: hey!, espera un momento Sapphire (tratando de detenerla)

Sapphire: la batalla termino y no ganaremos nada llorando y lamentándonos

Flannery intento detenerla pero cuando Sapphire dejos al descubierto su torso, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que la ojiazul tenia una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo en forma de araña, como si algo la hubiera atravesado. Viendo mas detenidamente también vio otra cicatriz en su vientre con la misma particularidad que la otra.

Flannery: (sorprendida) ¡hay por dios! esas cicatrices son...

Sapphire: ¿horribles no? (con una mirada preocupada)

Flannery: (nerviosa) ¿eh? no...yo solo...¿como te hiciste eso?

Sapphire: no es algo que me guste recordar... pero digamos que no e tenido mucha suerte en mi vida (con una mueca incomoda)

Flannery: (apenada) ¡lo siento! no debí haber preguntado

Sapphire: no te preocupes, no es tu culpa (restándole importancia al asunto) ¿vienes? (entrando a las aguas)

Flannery: si (después de un rato de silencio la pelirroja se aventuró a hablar) Sapphire...después de mi derrota de hoy quiero redimir mis acciones, por lo tanto quiero empezar tomando mi puesto como líder y pelear contigo en una batalla pokemon

Sapphire: ( emocionada) ¿en serio? ¡Bien! ( sacando a Toro)

Flannery: al parecer lo esperabas (sacando a un Macargo) tacleada

Sapphire: Toro, ¡esquiva y patada doble! ( el combusten acertó en su ataque y luego de un salto se alejó)

Flannery: Macargo!, resiste y lanzallamas (cuando el pokemon realizo el ataque...)

Sapphire: Toro, tu también usa lanzallamas (el lanzallamas del pokemon ígneo impacto con el del macargo de Flannery, en cuanto se dispersaron los ataques ) Toro, aprovecha el momento y usa de nuevo patada doble

Flannery: ¡no! Macargo esquiva ( el pokemon no alcanzo a esquivar y con el ultimo ataque de Toro cayo rendido) mm, creí que ganaría, gracias por tu esfuerzo Macargo (guardando al pokemon)

Sapphire: Muchas gracias amigo ( levantándose de donde estaba y acariciando su cabeza)

Un rato mas tarde ambas ya se encontraban vestidas y habían guardado a sus respectivos pokemon, aunque Pilo se encontraba a fueran ya que llevaría a su entrenadora a otra parte.

Sapphire: el agua se a enfriado ya...

Flannery: mi abuelo fue miembro del alto mando...yo quería mucho a mi abuelo y por eso no quiero decepcionarlo, si después de una primer derrota me rindo insultaría la memoria de mi abuelo por eso ¡no dejare que esos inútiles me ganen!

Sapphire: bien dicho! esa es la actitud (subiendo a Pilo)

Flannery: por ahora me dirigiré a la Asociación pokemon y hablare con los demás lideres, así podremos tomar acciones contra estos criminales

Sapphire: yo me dirigiré a retar al siguiente líder y pulire mis habilidades en batalla, así que muy probablemente nos encontremos de nuevo

Flannery: mas allá de las montañas se encuentra la ciudad con las casas en los arboles, Ciudad Arbolada, Nos veremos después ¡Suerte Sapphire! por cierto toma esto (lanzándole la medalla calor)

Sapphire: (atrapando la medalla y llendose con Pilo volando) ¡Nos vemos Flannery!

Sapphire:"por ahora entrenare con mis pokemon mientras me dirijo a Arbolada, se supone que Sandaime oji-san me responderá pronto sobre esa prohibición, aunque si me es denegada debo entrenar aun más a mis pokemon si no podría ponerlos en peligro"

Con esto en mente partió rumbo a Arbolada, sin embargo no fue directamente al gimnasio, sino que se quedó en los bosques entrenando con sus pokemon. Ahora más que nunca tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esas organizaciones, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de confiarse... continuara

 **Me atrase una semana en subir, lo siento ya que sinceramente no me dio tiempo para subir el capitulo aunque ya estaba listo, por eso en compensación subiré un capitula mas en unas horas, ya que este es el de la semana pasada y el que me falta es el de esta semana, sin mas nos leemos depues, y por fa, si a alguien le interesa mi historia o tiene alguna critica constructiva estaré feliz de recibir reviews.. bueno nos leemos mas tarde**


	8. Chapter 8 Reunión de lideres y el princi

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

Capitulo 8: Reunión de lideres y el principio de un conflicto

Dos días mas tarde una pelimorada arribaba a la ciudad en compañía de Pilo que la llevaba en su lomo volando, aun cuando se dirigía al gimnasio paro un momento al ver como un Zigzagoon estaba atrapado en un árbol y una niña con ropa de scout estaba en la misma rama en la que se encontraba el pokemon. Cuando vio eso también noto que la rama no los sostendria mucho tiempo, y sus predicciones se hicieron realidad cuando la rama se rompió dejando caer al a la niña con el Zigzagoon, Sapphire rápidamente salto del lomo de Pilo y dando una voltereta en el aire sostuvo la rama con sus brazos alzandola y cayendo de forma segura en el suelo salvando así a ambos.

Sapphire: ¡whoa! eso estuvo cerca, ¿se encuentran bien?

niña: si, ¡muchas gracias!

Sapphire: ¿pero que hacían arriba de ese árbol? eso fue peligrosos

niña: lo siento, la verdad es que intentaba bajar a Zigzagoon, desde esta mañana se a comportado un poco extraño y Ahora de repente trepo de la nada el árbol, pero el problema fue que cuando intento bajar no pudo y solo se quedo temblando

Sapphire: ya veo, si es así es muy probable que tu pokemon este enfermo

niña: si eso es cierto debo llevarlo entonces al centro pokemon

Sapphire: no creo que sea necesario (levantando al Zigzagoon y comenzando a olerlo) si yo misma me encargo ahora sera mas eficiente

niña: (nerviosa) estas segura de ello? ¿y por que lo hueles?

Sapphire: no te preocupes se algo de medicina pokemon, y estoy sintiendo su olor, así sabré que tiene exactamente...AJA! ¡lo sabia! tu pokemon tiene un poco de gripa (poniendo al zigzagoon en el suelo y buscando en su mochila) veamos la vaya para la gripa era... (sacando una baya perassi) esta, vamos pequeño, come esto

En cuanto el zigzagoon comió la baya dejo de temblar, lo cual sorprendió a la niña y al ver a Sapphire mas detenidamente rápidamente se separo un poco y la señalo sorprendida.

niña: nunca había conocido a alguien como tu...aaaah! ¡TU DEBES SER SAPPHIRE!, DEBO INFORMAR A WINONA

voz: no tienes que gritar, ya estoy aquí

Sapphire que ya había notado su presencia volteo y vio a una mujer de pelo lila largo con dos mechones cortos en su frente mirando hacia arriba de tez clara, usaba un pantalón pegado blanco y una blusa blanca, la mujer aparentaba unos 20 años y miraba firme pero amable.

Sapphire: me gustaría saber ¿quien eres? y ¿por que ella sabe mi nombre? ( señalando a la niña)

Mujer: mi nombre es Winona y soy la líder del gimnasio de Arbolada, le pedí a los habitantes del lugar que si veían a una entrenadora como tu me avisaran inmediatamente

Sapphire: y eso se debe a...

Winona: estaba esperando por ti, e oído por otros lideres que venias a retarme (al ver como la ojiazul la miraba decidida) pareces lista para una batalla ¡perfecto!, antes de explicarte todo quisiera ver de lo que eres capaz. Por supuesto si ganas te daré la medalla pluma (mostrando la medalla) Mimiko, mi casco de batalla

Mínimo: en seguida (dándole un casco de vuelo y cuando Sapphire volvió a voltear a Winona, esta ya traía un traje de vuelo azul)

Winona: bien ahora si estoy lista (sacando a un altaria y subiendo a su lomo comenzando a volar)

Sapphire: ¡Bien! Toro (sacando a combusten) salta y patada doble (el pokemon acertó el golpe provocando que altaria volara mas cerca del suelo)

Winona: altaria, alejate y drago aliento

Sapphire: esquiva y corte elevado Toro ( el pokemon esquivo fácilmente hiriendo a Altaria pero notaron que no hizo tanto daño) jeje, ya veo...así que de protegiste con las alas de Altaria, pero lamentablemente para ti tengo un plan B, Toro junto con mi equipo se han sometido a un entrenamiento intensivo para poder avanzar al siguiente nivel, por eso...

Winona: (sorprendida) no me digas que...

Sapphire: Así es, Toro va a evolucionar (cuando dijo eso Toro fue envuelto en una luz blanca y evoluciono a Blaziken) ¡Bien amigo mio! ¡terminemos con esto! Salta y patada Ígnea

Winona: NO! ALTARIA ESQUIVA! (el pokemon volador no alcanzo a esquivar y recibió el ataque de lleno cayendo derrotado)

En el momento en que Altaria colapso Winona sonrió guardando al pokemon y se acerco a Sapphire sonriendo.

Winona: me impresionas, los rumores sobre ti no eran falsos. En verdad eres bastante buena aunque podrías mejorar, si gustas podría asesorarte mejor si te quedas unos días.

Sapphire: muchas gracias, creó que aceptare tu oferta...nunca esta de mas un poco de ayuda ¿no es así Toro? (tomando a Toro del brazo y recibiendo un sonido de asentimiento)

Winona: (sonriendo) bueno, por ahora dejame darte esto, como líder de gimnasio de Arbolada reconozco tu valía y te otorgo la medalla pluma (colocando la medalla en la mochila de Sapphire) Por lo que puedo ver has obtenido el reconocimiento de otros líderes, ¿a cuantos líderes has vencido ya?

Sapphire: En mi viaje e conocido a líderes maravillosos, todos únicos y con su forma de ser en particular pero a final de cuentas con un gran espíritu de lucha, Tu eres la quinta.

Winona: jajaja, HEY! LIDERES MARAVILLOSOS, SALGAN AHORA

Flannery: Hey! vimos tu combate

Brawly: tus ataques siguen tan feroces como siempre!

Wattson: Y TAN FUERTES QUE DERROTASTE A WINONA SIN DARLE TIEMPO DE HACER NADA! WUAJAJAJAJA

Roxane: Deja de hacer esos chistes de mal gusto, ¡por favor!

Sapphire: (sonriendo) Así que esas auras tan peculiares eran de ustedes?, jajaja hasta cierto punto no me sorprende pero...¿que hacen todos aquí?

Winona: Auras? ¿tu puedes sentir las auras?

Sapphire: así es, aunque no solo sentirlas, también puedo verlas (viéndola con esa mirada tan propia que usaba para intimidar a las personas, como si leyera su alma) la tuya es de un tono morado casi lila...pues ver que tienes un espíritu fuerte y firme, no se que te haya sucedido en el pasado pero aun conservas una calidez y dulzura dentro de ti, la de Flannery es rojo intenso es una personas apasionada y de carácter fuerte pero en el fondo es muy amable y tímida, el aura de Brawly es de un azul rey, es una persona impulsiva y fuerte, aunque también puede ser bastante tímido y torpe, el aura del tío Wattson es un Amarillo fuerte, es amable y bondadoso aunque eso no es todo, cuando es necesario es alguien muy fuerte de espíritu y corazón y por ultimo el aura de Roxane es de un color rojo opaco, casi purpura es una persona de espíritu fuerte y gran tenasidad aunque... si sigue con esa arrogancia puedes correr peligro en un futuro

Winona: (sorprendida por como los describió) increíble...puedo decir que en verdad eres una niña muy peculiar...creo que te había dicho al principio que te estaba esperando

Sapphire: si, aunque la pregunta es ¿para qué? no creó que solo haya sido para el combate, y el que estén los líderes de la región reunidos aquí...no presagia nada bueno ¿tiene que ver con las organizaciones Aqua y Magma?

Winona: (sorprendida) ¿como lo sabes?

Sapphire: (seria ) creí que Flannery les había dicho que que el equipo Aqua me esta buscando

Roxane: (molesta) ¿como te prodrian estar buscando a ti? eres solo una niña

Sapphire: y la mocosa que les a frustrado algunos planes en su viaje, e visto con mis propios ojos las caras de los sublíderes del equipo Aqua y también e hablado con el jefe, aunque este ultimo solo por pokegear, después de eso me han estado buscando para desaserse de mi

Brawly: espera Roxane (poniendo una mano en el hombro de Roxane para calmarla) ¿como que se quieren desaser de ti Sapphire?

Sapphire: (ignorando la pregunta) sinceramente no estoy a favor de ninguna organización criminal y por lo que puedo ver ustedes están viendo que equipo es el que esta bien y cual no... no pienso inmiscuirme en los problemas que tengan acerca de sus desiciones como lideres ya que eso no me corresponde, pero si quieren un consejo este seria que trataran por ahora con las dos organizaciones como criminales o de lo contrario no llegaran a ningún lado

Wattson: tienes un nivel de razonamiento bastante alto para alguien de tu edad pequeña, pudiste deducir incluso los problemas que estamos teniendo con la desicion de los equipos sin decirte realmente mucho

Sapphire: (suspirando) me lo dicen bastante

Winona: En serio puedo ver que tu no eres alguien común. Creó que habló por todos cuando digo que necesitamos ayuda contra la amenaza de kyogre que viene.

Sapphire: ¿Kyogre? que no es un pokemon legendario? ¿que pasa con el?

Winona: lamentablemente recibimos un mensaje hace poco sobre que alguien esta intentando despertarlo, es por eso que han estado habiendo cambio drásticos de clima

Sapphire: ya veo...así que aun hay personas que juegan a ser dios...

Winona: debido a esta amenaza quiero pedirte tu ayuda en estos tiempos difíciles, esa es la razón por la cual te estaba esperando, y creo que todos los lideres están de acuerdo

Roxane: Oye Winona! no todos estamos...

Sapphire: (interrumpiendo seria) ¿tengo que contestar en este momento?

Winona: EH?, ...no es necesario que me contestes ahora

Sapphire: se que esto sonara muy arrogante de mi parte pero...hace unos días envíe una solicitud a cierto lugar por las circunstancias que se están dando, se supone que a mas tardar hoy en la noche recibire respuesta, a partir de eso puedo responder tu propuesta (haciendo una reverencia) de verdad lamento las molestias

Winona: No hay problema, la verdad es que aun faltan algunos lideres de gimnasio y me gustaría que los conocieras aunque...¿puedo saber que clase de solicitud enviaste y a donde?

Sapphire: de verdad lo siento pero eso no puedo decirlo

Justo cuando se había formado un silencio incomodo se oyó como una turbina, al voltear al cielo que era donde se originaba el ruido, pudieron ver un autobote que aterrizaba, en la misma zona que estaban reunidos todos.

Winona: ese es uno de los lideres tardones, Wallace de Arrecipolis...aunque al parecer viene con alguien más

voz: whoaa!, que hermoso! las casas están alineadas, ¡no sabia que existía un lugar así!

Sapphire: "conozco esa voz" (mirando fijamente el autobote y viendo que esa voz correspondía a Ruby que la veía de forma sorprendida)

Ruby y Sapphire: (sorprendidos) ¿TU?

A penas aterrizaron Ruby bajo rápidamente del autobote y se acerco a Sapphire aun sorprendido reclamándole algo que la ojiaazul ignoro, ya que estaba ocupada estudiando al líder que acababa de llegar. Wallace era un hombre alto de tez clara, de cabello corto verde agua con dos mechones largos al frente, usaban una boina blanca, camisa blanca con detalles verdes, pantalón blanco y zapatos del mismo color.

Wallace: Se conocen?

Sapphire: (dándole un zape a Ruby para que se callara) Sip!, el es mi rival

Winona: ¿rival?

Sapphire: el esta intentando conseguir todos los listones de la región y yo todas las medallas, competimos entre nosotros para ver quien lo consigue antes

Wallace: ya veo

Ruby; (reclamando y sobando se laa cabeza) ¡ oye! pero tú ¿que haces aquí?

Sapphire: estoy a mitad de mi viaje para reunir las medallas, y por supuesto había venido a retar a la líder de Arbolada

Ruby: ¿habias venido? (confundido)

Winona: eso puedo explicarlo yo, Sapphire ya me a ganado

Ruby: ¿que? ¿pero como?

Sapphire: si como sea, el único que no tiene pinta aquí eres tu, es mas ¿tu que diablos haces aquí?

Ruby: solo estoy siguiendo a mi maestro para aprender mas sobre concursos

Sapphire: mm así que es eso...por cierto, lo que aun no entiendo es ¿como aceptaste venir aquí?

Ruby: ¿de que hablas?

Sapphire: estamos en la sede de reunión de los lideres de gimnasio, ¿no tenias tu aversión por los lideres?

Ruby: ¿QUE? (ocultándose tras el autobote)"parecen que no esta aquí" espera eso significa que mi maestro es...

Winona: así es, es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Arrecipolis

Wallace: ( viendo la cara de incredulidad de Ruby) ¿de que te sorprende? después de todo tu padre también es un líder de gimnasio

Ruby: Aun así...

Wallace: bueno por ahora (sacando a un Seaking) usa salpicadura

El pokemon uso dicho ataque mojando todas las plantas de alrededor, mientras Ruby fantaseaba acerca de lo hermoso que era el ataque y algo sobre que su maestro le había enseñado algo importante, Sapphire se dio cuenta de la razón por la que hizo eso.

Sapphire: (acercándose a Wallace y susurrándole) hiciste eso para comprobar la humedad del ambiente y ver si la muerte del volcán a afectado en algo ¿no es así?

Wallace: te diste cuenta

Sapphire: algo así... me sorprende que ninguno de los otros lideres se haya dado cuenta antes, bueno que mas da

Wallace solo le sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a Ruby subiendo al autobote.

Wallace: Ruby, necesito comprobar algo pero es peligroso, esperame aquí, regresare enseguida

No le dio ni tiempo de responder ya que se fue, mientras Winona y los lideres se retiraro ya que tenían que discutir otras cosas sobre las organizaciones a las que se enfrentaban, aunque Winona se giro hacia Sapphire y se acerco a ella

Winona: Sapphire, por el momento necesito arreglar unos asuntos, el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar un poco aunque puedes practicar aquí mientras tanto.

Sapphire: bien, no te preocupes (viendo como se retiraba)

Ruby: (acercándose) oye, ¿que le dijiste a mi maestro?

Sapphire: notaste para que hizo ese ataque

Ruby: (fantaseando de nuevo) ¡para mostrarme la belleza de su pokemon y ...

Sapphire: (molesta) deja de acerte el idiota, se que sabes la razón por la cual lo hizo (al no obtener respuesta solo suspiró y negó) como sea...y ¿como te a ido?

Ruby: bien...creo

Sapphire: ya veo ( en eso salió de la nada un Castform que al ver a Sapphire se lanzó a sus brazos) ¡hey! tu eres aquel castform que ayude en aquella ocasión (abrazándolo con dulzura) ¡eres tan lindo! ¿como has estado pequeño?

Ruby: (acercándose a la cara de Sapphire y Castform) ¿conoces a Popo? (al ver como lo abrazaba) ¿verdad que es lindo? ¡mira! aquí y aquí

Al notar lo cerca que estaban Sapphire se apartó tímidamente soltando a Popo mientras que Ruby lo hacía a la defensiva.

Ruby: (nervioso) ¿que? ...digo ¿quieres pelear? porque si es así yo...

Sapphire: no quiero pelear tonto...¿por que estas tan a la defensiva?

Ruby: porque comúnmente tenemos peleas por ti

Sapphire: (ofendida) ah! ahora resulta que yo soy la que empieza a pelear

Ruby: por supuesto! de no ser así yo no estaría a la defensiva

Sapphire: mira, no es mi culpa que cuando comienzo a Picarte tu te enojes de inmediato, además tu haces exactamente lo mismo...pero como sea, lo siento si en algún momento te ofendí ¿contento?

Ruby: wow...es la primera ves que te veo como una chica

Sapphire: (molesta) ¿como que la primera vez?, por si no lo has notado soy una chica, es normal que muestre afectó a alguien más

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo comenzó a temblar de forma abrupta, Sapphire se puso a la defensiva y al voltear a ver el origen de un gran ruido vieron como una manada de spoink se encontraba huyendo en dirección hacia ellos, en cuanto estos pasaron la cosas se complicaron ya que vieron la fuente del porque huían esos spoink. Una estampida de grumpigs se dirigía hacia ellos sumamente alterados. La ojiazul fue rápida y empujo a un lado a Ruby para que no se hiciera daño mientras ella salto ágilmente para esquivarlos, el problema fue que Sapphire paso por alto a un grumpig y cuando ese pokemon estuvo a punto de envestirla...

Ruby:(sacando a su mightyena) NANA, GOLPE BAJO! (al ordenar esto el pokemon dio una ágil voltereta en el aire y golpeo al grumpig con el golpe ordenado haciendo que dicho pokemon huyera)

Sapphire: (todavía en shock) tu...eras así de fuerte?

Ruby: "mierda, me precipite demasiado y mostré algo que no debía" (fingiendo demencia) ¿de que hablas? ¿tu viste algo extraño Nana?

Sapphire: ¿podrías dejar de tratarme como una idiota por favor? el ataque que usaste fue dirigido a la perla en la cabeza de ese gruming, su poder viene de ese lugar pero no es una hazaña que alguien sin experiencia en los combates pueda hacer así como así (al ver como intentaba salirse del tema con una risa nerviosa, la ojiazul saco a Rono) Rono, ¡usa placate sobre Mightyena!

En cuanto Rono ataco a Mightyena, el pokemon obscuro salto por ordenes de su entrenador cayo sobre Rono obligándolo a abrirse de piernas y caer sobre el suelo.

Sapphire: Lo sabia, tu no eres un entrenador normal, cualquier otro hubiera huido o usado un ataque directo (al ver como el ojirojo no contestaba) o bueno, si no quieres decir nada esta bien, además considero. que por ahora es bueno que tengas esas habilidades

Ruby: de que hablas?

Sapphire: pues... (fue interrumpida ya que un halcón mensajero se dirigió a ella haciendo un sonido de aviso para que la chica pudiera su mano y aterrizara, al hacerlo el halcón se acomodo mejor en el hombro de la ojiazul) [#aclaro, en mi fic no solo serán pokemon, también existirán los animales comunes que todos conocemos #] espera un segundo, me a llegado una respuesta que estaba esperando

Sin esperar respuesta del ojirojo, Sapphire tomo el pergamino que el halcón tenia en la bolsa de mensajería y aplicando un poco de chacra lo abrió comenzando a leer. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Athena, recibí tu mensaje y a decir verdad no se si enojarme o felicitarte por haber retado de esa manera tan presipitada a una de las organizaciones que te envíe a investigar, sin embargo leyendo el informe de la misión que me enviaste e decidido subir la misión de rango C a B, por tanto el protocolo de manejo de información queda derogado y puedes revelar la información que consideres importante informar hacerca de ti y la aldea de Konoha. El consejo también esta de acuerdo ya que ambas organizaciones son un peligro en potencia, esa es la misma razón por la que e enviado refuerzos a Hoen para que te apoyen durante lo que viene, Así que por la velocidad en que se dirigen allí y tomando el tiempo en que la carta fue enviada probablemente lleguen en alrededor de tres días mas ya que han habido problemas en las rutas marinas.

Una cosa mas, según unos informantes ambos equipos criminales tienen ninjas en su poder, por lo que si la situación lo amerita te levantare la prohibición y podrás usar tu técnica final de kenjutsu, por hora es todo, no te sobrepases y por favor cuidate.

Atte: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha"

Sapphire: (murmurando) Así que me lo permitió... Arigato Sandaime oji-san

Ruby: ¿que es eso? (curioso por ver que el semblante de Sapphire se hablando al leer ese pergamino)

Sapphire: Un permiso para usar todas mis habilidades en estos tiempos de necesidad y...

Ruby: eso mismo dijiste hace un rato, pero de ¿que hablas?

Sapphire: La razón por la cual los lideres se reunieron aquí fue porque una gran amenaza esta asechando a la región, el equipo Magma que conocimos en ese navío abandonado y el equipo Aqua están intentando dañar a la región, es por eso que los lideres se están organizando para poder tomar medidas contra eso criminales (mirando hacia Ruby) la razón por la que te dije que tus habilidades eran de ayuda fue porque ahora mismo los lideres y toda la región necesita de nuestra ayuda

Ruby: (indiferente) ¿y?

Sapphire: (sorprendida y algo Mosqueada) ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

Ruby: no estoy interesado, mi única meta es ganar todos los concursos de esta región, no se lo que esta pasando y tampoco me importa

Sapphire: (aguantando su rabia apretando sus puños y ocultando su mirada en si flequillo) estas diciendo acaso que...¿no te importa lo que las personas están sufriendo a causa de la muerte del volcán y los continuos terremotos? no entiendo como puedes estar pensando en concursos viendo todo este caos, no te estoy pidiendo que des tu vida por la región.. pero ¿al menos no podrías ayudar?

Ruby: (dándole la espalda y hablando arrogantemente) ¿esperas que una persona que se acaba de mudar a la región pelee por ella? (volteando a verla) Planeo regresar a Jotho cuando termine todos los concursos, este problema no es mio

Sapphire lo miro sorprendida por ver como su mirada y sobre todo su aura mostraba que estaba mintiendo, fue ese el impulso que la llevo a comenzar a quitarse la ropa mientras se ponía un traje improvisado de hojas

Ruby: (sonrojado y cubriéndose los ojos) ¿que rayos estas haciendo?

Sapphire: Aun cuando cada ves que nos veíamos peleábamos siempre pensé en ti como una persona que daría lo que fuera por proteger a los que quiere, que eras alguien de buen corazón... pero ahora solo puedo ver que estúpidamente confíe en ti, hace mucho que deje de creer en las personas pero quise creer en ti, EN SERIO QUE LO CREI...

Ruby: oye...yo

Sapphire: cuando hiciste esta ropa para mi estaba muy feliz...nadie me había regalado nada sin esperar algún tipo de compensación por mi parte...quize creer que podríamos ser amigos, pero al parecer esas solo eran ideas mías...contestame sólo una cosa más ¿en verdad quieres a tus pokemon y a tu familia?

Ruby: (sorprendido por lo que le dijo) yo...

Sapphire:(arrojándole la ropa sumamente enojada) ENTONCES PARA QUE DEMONIOS ENTRENAS? ¿TIENES EL PODER Y LA HABILDAD PARA PROTEGERLOS Y NI SI QUIERA INTENTAS AYUDAR?(dandole la espalda) no te atrevas a aparecer en frente de mi otra vez

El ojirojo al no saber que contestar solo se retiro del lugar sumamente afectado por las palabras de la ojiazul, en verdad jamas se había imaginado que ella pensaba en el de esa manera. Mientras la ojiazul en cuanto sintió que el azabache se había retirado tomo su mochila y saco una muda de ropa diferente que cargaba para casos de emergencia, esta constaba de un short de licra que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo con una blusa sencilla de manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro y sandalias ninjas negras y acomodo su cabello como usualmente siempre lo traía dejándolo de tal manera que pareció a que lo tenia hasta los hombros, en cuanto se puso eso también adirio rápidamente una venda en su pierna derecha donde colocó el estuche de shurikens, escondió de sus mangas unos dispositivos donde podía lanzar agujas zembons con veneno y detrás en sus caderas coloco su mochila y su bolsa de armas e complementos ninjas (ya saben, kunais, papel explosivo píldoras de sangre y píldoras de soldado etc).

En cuanto estuvo lista se encamino a la sede de lideres con la intención de revelar su respuesta y la información que les debia. Al llegar vio como Roxane le reclamaba a Winona acerca de que que solamente la pelilila y Flannery estaban a favor de que ella se uniera a los lideres de gimnasio.

Roxane: (enojada y haciéndose la digna) [#¿que raro no?#]...bueno, discutiremos esto cuando Tate y Liza lleguen y allí sabremos quien tiene la razón.

Al ver como la líder de arbolada se quedaba con una mirada molesta ya que Roxane no respetaba su autoridad la ojiazul decidió intervenir, ya que al parecer nuevamente la líder de Ferrerica necesitaba urgentemente otra lección de humildad.

Sapphire: Oye ( sentada en una ventana de la habitación y viendo como los lideres la veían sorprendidos al no notar el momento en que llego) ¿no crees que te estas pasando? estas actuando como una niña berrinchuda que no acepta cuando se equivoca (esto ultimo hizo reír a Brawly, Flannery y Wattson mientras que Winona ocultaba una risita)

Roxane: (sonrojada y molesta por lo que le dijo) ¿quien te crees para hablarme así? que te haya reconocido y te haya dado mi medalla no te hace mejor que yo

Sapphire: es verdad, pero ser una líder de gimnasio no te hace mejor que yo tampoco. Además ya me tienes harta, desde que llegue no has dejado de quejarte, tal ves eres una líder de gimnasio, pero ante todo eres solo eso, hasta donde tengo entendido el Director de la asociasion Pokemon nombro a Winona como la líder de todos ustedes, por tanto es tu superior y le debes respeto, te jactas de ser sumamente inteligente pero no puedes entender algo tan simple ¿en verdad eres tan lista como dices?

Roxane no pudo responder ante dicho argumento ya que era cierto, pero mientras los demás la veían sorprendida. Es verdad que sabían que era sumamente hábil, pero saber todo eso y tener semejante actitud no era algo que se esperaran. Pero a pesar de todo Wattson fue el que mas serio se puso y con una actitud despreocupada pero firme se acerco a Sapphire.

Wattson: por la forma en que vistes y el como le respondiste a Roxane supongo que vienes a respondernos acerca de esa propuesta

Sapphire: Así es, hace unos minutos acaba de llegar me respuesta acerca de lo que les comente hace un rato

Winona: ¿y bien? , ¿cual es tu respuesta?...

...continuara

 **Y e aquí el capitulo de esta semana, espero les haya gustado... y bien ahora ha pasado el primer conflicto sentimental entre nuestra protagonista y Ruby, ¿que le deparara a nuestra choca ahora que ya puede revelar todo lo que estaba ocultando?, Descubranlo conmigo el siguiente capitulo .**


	9. Chapter 9 La revelación de las sombras y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 9: La revelación de las sombras y el inicio de un plan

Sapphire: (seria) creo que debo empezar por lo primero, por ordenes del Sandaime Hokage-sama se me a retirado el manejo de información y puedo responder todo lo que me pregunten

Flannery: Sandaime Hokage?

Roxane: hasta donde tengo entendido es el líder de la aldea Shinobi mas grande y poderosa de los continentes elementales

Brawly: Si no mal recuerdo el nombre de la aldea es Konoha Gakure y se encuentra en el país del fuego, pero si eso es cierto entonces tu eres...

Sapphire: Así es, mi verdadero nombre es Asamiya Athena, soy una de las hijas de la casa principal del clan Asamiya y actualmente soy Gennin de Konoha

Wattson: ahora todo tiene sentido, los análisis que hacías en batalla no parecían de un entrenador novato que acababa de empezar su viaje, sino de alguien que de hecho se sabia mover en combate

Brawly: ¿entonces la vez que peleamos usarse tus conocimientos de combate para aplicarlos a tus pokemon?

Sapphire: Así es, aunque eso es lo de menos, inicialmente hize este viaje con el objetivo de ganar todas las medallas de la región, Sin embargo antes de partir Sandaime ojisan me dio una misión secundaria la cual era investigar todo lo que pudiera de las organizaciones Aqua y Magma, aunque esto ultimo lo tenia que hacer sin que mi posición como kunoichi se descubriera

Winona: ¿y cual era la razón?

Sapphire: no se si saben esto pero hace relativamente poco hubo una gran guerra en la naciones elementales, aun cuando la aldea se sobrepuso de ella hay algunas aldeas que nos tienen rencor por los acontecimientos de la misma, si yo revelaba mi parentesco con Konoha y había ninjas involucrados de Iwa o Kiri podríamos desatar una guerra y eso es algo que el señor feudal y Sandaime oji-san no quieren.

Winona: espera, ¿hay ninjas involucrados?

Sapphire: creo que la palabra adecuada seria mercenarios, pero lamentablemente si. Según los informes que recibí ambos equipos contrataron mercenarios para que les protejan, pero al no estar relacionados con ninguna aldea shinobi tengo ordenes de eliminarlos de ser posible, es por eso que también enviaron refuerzos a este lugar

Roxane: ¿cuando llegaran esos refuerzos?

Sapphire: en tres días, debido a los cambios tan drásticos de clima que han habido por la muerte del volcán, llegar a Hoen es una tarea difícil ya que supone atravesas remolinos y otros caos climáticos que se están dando

Winona: ya veo...(suspirando y masajeando su sien) por ahora hablare con el director, ¿hasta entonces podrías quedarte aquí?

Sapphire: si

Mas tarde cuando Winona regreso vio como el ambiente estaba tenso, aunque la verdad no es que ella estuviera mejor, Wallace había regresado y en lugar de apoyarla le sugirió el abandonar su puesto de coordinadora de los demás lideres, después de negarse ambos fueron con los demás y se encontraron con que Roxane y Brawly estaban en un lado de la habitación con cara sería y mirando de mala forma a Sapphire mientras Wattson intentaba aligerar el ambiente diciendo un mal chiste el cual no funciono. Por otro lado Flannery solo miraba de forma preocupada a Sapphire ya que ella no decía nada y estaba mirando a la nada.

Wallace: ¿hay algún problema?

Sapphire: (indiferente) no lo se...¿lo hay? (dirigiéndose a Roxane y Brawly) si tiene que decir algo solo diganlo, se supone son adultos y se están comportando como niños

Roxane: creo que no hay nada mas que pueda agregar, no quiero trabajar con algo como tu

Sapphire: (sarcástica) oh? algo como yo, interesante baje de categoría, pase de ser alguien a algo

Brawly: sabes a que se refiere, no podemos confiar en ti

Wallace: por favor, no estamos aquí para discutir, el hecho que Sapphire sea un ninja no quita el hecho de que necesitamos su ayuda

Roxane: lo que me molesta es que solo nos gano por sus habilidades ninja estoy segura que de no ser por eso no hubiera ganado

Sapphire: (molesta) contestame algo, ¿use algún jutsu para vencerlos? ¿los golpee? ¿los amenaze con algo? su respuesta es no, la única que se a comportado arrogante y agresiva desde que la conocí has sido tu mujer imbécil, ¿no fuiste tu la que envió a tus guardaespaldas a agredirme solo para demostrar tu autoridad?

Roxane: eso no es...

Sapphire: claro que lo es, por otro lado Brawly, esperaba que fueras mas inteligente que eso, te dejaste llevar por la palabras de ella y me atacaste sin tener bases...saben que? olvidenlo, es inutil discutir, si tanto quieren sus medallas se las daré ahora mismo

Cuando Sapphire se levanto para entregar las medallas Flannery se le adelanto y se planto delante de Roxane dándole una fuerte cachetada repitiendo el proceso con Brawly. Después de que todos se le quedaran viendo sorprendidos, incluyendo a la ojiazul mientras Flannery los encaro sumamente molesta.

Flannery: dejen de comportarse como unos niños mimados!, Sapphire nos gano con todas las de la ley sin trampas. Lo único que están demostrando es que Sapphire es mas madura que ustedes que se supone son el ejemplo de la región, .¿que ganan con eso? no importa lo que hagan porque a final de cuentas no pueden cambiar el pasado. ¿tanto trabajo les cuesta entender que necesitamos su ayuda? la región esta en peligro y nuestro deber es defenderla, Sapphire nos esta prestando su fuerza y mientras ustedes solo están haciendo tonterías. DESPIERTEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ACTUEN COMO LOS ADULTOS QUE SE SUPONE SON!

Cabe decir que oír eso de una líder principiante fue aun mas doloroso que la cachetada que habían recibido antes, era verdad su orgullo les había cegado y no estaban viendo la situación actual, al ver como Sapphire los miraba, pero no con enojo, simplemente con seriedad ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Brawly: lo lamento, me deje llevar por mi orgullo sin medir las consecuencias

Roxane: yo...lo siento

Sapphire: no se preocupen, después de todo...lo que dijiste en cuanto a que soy una cosa es verdad... (tomando aire y mirando a todos de una forma vacía y seria) Yo soy un arma, y como tal pelearé todo lo que sea necesario, en el momento que esta arma se rompa solo desaparecerá

Comúnmente le hubieran refutado algo pero al ver la mirada vacía que tenia no pudieron decir nada. La noche paso sin mas contratiempos mas que Wallace salio de la ciudad en busca de su estupido pupilo (Ruby), sin embargo al día siguiente todo empero, al parecer el mal presentimiento de Sapphire no fue en balde ya que el presidente de la Asociación pokemon les informó que los cambios climáticos habían causado estragos severos en la región ya que Calagua, Villa Raíz y Portual estaban completamente inundadas al borde de haber sumergido en algunos puntos casi completamente el lugar debido a un tsunami, al enterarse de eso Sapphire contacto con el profesor Odamaki y Chitose para saber sobre su estado enterándose que habían evacuado el lugar y que se encontraban al salvo, con un problema menos se entero de otro, al parecer el equipo que habían enviado a ayudarla había sido interceptado en algún punto y no llegaría a tiempo por lo que lo único que podía hacer era valerse de sus propias habilidades.

Llegados a este punto Sapphire llego justo cuando el director de la asociación pokemon le estaba ordenando a los líderes ir a apoyar a las zonas afectadas por el cambio climático, esto debido a que ahora mismo en Arbolada el río y el bosque entero se había secado completamente.

Director: ...Enviare a Brawly y Roxane al área afectada por la sequía y a Wattson y Flannery al área afectada por la inundación, quiero que dirijan a las personas a un lugar seguro y que contengan a las masas de energía que están causando esto

Winona: y yo que debería hacer Director?

Director: Winona tu dirigirás la operación y veras que todo marche como lo indiqué, Wallace esta allá fuera solo así que asegurate de que vuelva a Arbolada

Sapphire: Director, aclareme algo...esas dos masas de energía que dijo son Groudon y Kyoger ¿verdad?

Director: Así es, Sapphire, estoy al tanto de la situación, es por eso que te ruego no ayudes, ahora mas que nunca necesitaremos de tus habilidades

Sapphire: haré todo lo que este a mi alcanze

Director: bien...todos ustedes llevaran un pokegear y una great ball para apoyarse en su mision, ¡Rezare por el éxito de la misión!

Todos: entendido

En cuanto dijeron eso los lideres que debían irse se fueron mientras que Winona tomo a Sapphire del hombro mirándola firmemente

Winona: Sapphire, se que te pedimos ayuda pero...por favor no hagas nada imprudente

Sapphire: (entendiendo de que hablaba) lo intentare

Winona: Bien, comenzaremos a movernos también (subiendo en su altaria) vamos Sapphire

Sapphire: Si, (subiendo en Pilo y llendo con Winona)

Después de un vuelo un tanto difícil debido a las lluvias, nevadas y vientos huracanados llegaron a una zona donde colisionaban no solo los desastres con respecto al agua, sino los de la sequía. Al ver eso se acercaron al lugar y vieron que varios pokemon de agua se encontraban estancados en unas rocas ya que fueron arrastrados por las fuertes corrientes a la superficie, al ver eso Sapphire rápidamente se bajo de Pilo y comenzó a ayudarlos a regresar al agua siendo advertida por Winona de que tuviera cuidado, cuando ya solo quedaba un pokemon, Sapphire se acerco a este distinguiendo que tenia forma de un pez con manchas marrones, cafés y crema.

Sapphire: Nunca había visto un pokemon como tu, debes de venir de lo mas profundo del mar, ¡pobre!, debes de haber sido arrastrado por la corriente hasta aquí, no te preocupes, te ayudare, primero traga esto, (dándole una hierva revivir) se que es algo amarga pero es por tu bien pequeño (al ver que el pokemon reacciono bien sonrió)

Winona: SAPPHIRE, ¡CUIDADO!

Al oír ese grito Sapphire volteo y se dio cuenta que una gran ola se aproximaba a ellos, al ver esto comenzó a hacer unos sellos para lanzar un jutsu y evitar la ola pero el pokemon se le adelanto y uso un extraño poder que destruyo la ola por completo.

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¿como hiciste eso amiguito?

Por supuesto que ella no hablaba pokemon. por lo que no entendió el gruñido del pokemon, pero debido a las circunstancias había tomado una decisión.

Sapphire: se que es algo apresurado y a penas nos conocemos pero...¿podrias venir conmigo? muchas personas y pokemon necesitan de tu poder en este momento

El pokemon estaba agradecido de que Sapphire le hubiera asistido cuando necesito su ayuda por lo que hizo un gruñido de aceptación.

Sapphire: (sonriendo) muchas gracias, a partir de ahora te llamare Relo amigo

En eso el pokegear de Winona comenzó a sonar y las dos reaccionaron contestando el pokegear la primera

Winona: habla Winona

Wallace: soy Wallace, perdón por actuar por mi cuenta, actualmente estoy en Portual

Winona: Wallace?, así que estas en Portual, yo ahora mismo estoy en ruta 126 pero eso no importa...Algo terrible a pasado, los pokemon Groudon y Kyoger han sido despertados y son los causantes de estas catástrofes..

Wallace: (sorprendido) ¡QUE?

Winona: Flannery, Wattson, Roxane y Brawly se han separado en dos grupos y están peleando con ellos

Wallace: entonces me unirse a ellos y les ayudare en la lucha

Winona: espera!, se que ahora mismo ellos necesitan ayuda...odio decir esto pero eso no solucionaría nada

Wallace: ¿que dijiste?

Winona: Los pokemon legendarios están siendo manipulados por una persona desde la cueva del origen, si no detemos a esa persona no podremos hacer nada

Wallace: ¡pero eso es imposible! el submarino y el componente especial han desaparecido, ¡no hay tecnología que nos pueda llevar allí!

Después de una discución de parte de Winona y Wallace, este último al parecer tuvo una idea ya que de pronto se volteo y le pregunto a alguien si estaba seguro de algo, en cuanto lo confirmó.

Wallace: ¡alguien acaba de tener una buena idea pero necesitamos que nos esperen allí!

Winona: esta bien, pero ¿cual es la idea?

Wallace: te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos ( en eso el pokegear le fue arrebatado y apareció en la pantalla Maryann)

Maryann: Winona, ¿esta contigo Sapphire?

Winona: si ¿por que?

Maryann: Sapphire, quiero decir Athena, se que no debí inmiscuirme pero al final averigüe todo sobre ti, lamento mucho lo que paso aquella noche pero ahora mismo tengo que darte un mensaje, una anciana de nombre Minako me dijo que la única forma de derrotar a la energía maligna de los causantes de esta catástrofe era con el poder de Hikari no Ginryo y el estilo Meburyuu. No se a que se refería con eso pero me pidió que te lo dijera.

Sapphire: (sorprendida) Minako oba-sama...ya veo( cerrando los ojos y suspirando) gracia por decírmelo

Wallace: (un tanto confundido por lo que dijo Maryann) bueno , nos vemos dentro de poco

Winona: si (en cuanto colgó) Sapphire, ¿a que se refiere con Hikari no Ginryo y el estilo de Meburyuu?

Sapphire: Hikari no Ginryo es el nombre de la katana de mi padre y el arma forjada en mi pueblo mas poderosa que ha existido, mientras que el estilo Meburyuu es el estilo de kenjutsu mas poderoso de mi clan. Meburyuu, el estilo mebu del dragón, también conocido como la espada asesina, o la espada ascendente depende de quien la empuñe...no se como pero al parecer Minako oba-sama me advirtió esto por algo, aunque aun no se que

Winona: dices entonces que para ayudarnos a detener esta catástrofe necesitas el arma de tu padre pero...¿donde esta el?

Sapphire: lamentablemente padre ya esta muerto y la espada fue robada...sinceramente no se donde pueda estar pero...si Minako oba-sama le dio ese mensaje quiere decir que la espada esta mas cerca de lo que podemos creer

Winona: ya veo...lamento lo de tu padre, no lo sabía

Sapphire: no te preocupes

Después de un rato de espera por fin oyeron el autobote de Wallace y vieron como este aterrizo cerca de ellas, al ver en el interior de este no solo se encontraba Wallace, sino que también Ruby con un atuendo nuevo. Este constaba de una camisa de manga corta roja con negro que tenia cuello y el diseño de una pokebola, unos pantalones negros que daban la alucion de unas bermudas pero a partir de la rodilla un poco mas ajustados, guantes rojos sin dedos con bordes negros y una linea verde, deportivas rojas con blanco y la suela negra, su usual gorro pero el elástico era verde con el mismo diseño de una pokebola. En cuanto Wallace bajo de vehículo Ruby se proponía a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por la mirada penetrante de Sapphire.

Sapphire: (seria y con una mirada gélida) Creí haberte dicho que no te aparecieras delante de mi otra vez

Ruby: (un tanto culpable e intimidado por esa mirada) Yo...solo..esto

Wallace: (interviniendo por su pupilo al ver que no sabia que decirle a Sapphire) vamos! no seas así, Ruby a venido porque el es el autor de una información sumamente importante sobre como llegar a la cueva del origen

Sapphire: no me importa, el dijo que los problemas de la región no eran de su incumbencia y que no le importaba, ¿por que ahora debería aceptar la ayuda de el?

Wallace: porque ahora mismo no estamos para peleas infantiles y eso es algo que tu misma dijiste antes

Sapphire: (suspirando sumamente irritada) como sea, pero si vuelve a hacer alguna tontería no me contendre en en lo mas mínimo ¿oiste?

Ruby: si...bueno permiteme ver primero a ese pokemon que tienes en tus brazos por favor

Sapphire sedio inmediatamente viendo como Ruby comenzaba a medir a Relo y le hablaba a alguien que al parecer le estaba dando indicaciones, en cuanto termino de medir y aclaro algo mas por fin se alejó del pokemon

Ruby: vine aquí ya que hace algún tiempo el señor Birtney me dijo que había un pokemon que tenia la habilidad de bucear hasta lugares que los submarinos no pueden, incluyendo la cueva del origen, ese pokemon es este, Relicanth

Winona: Eso es cierto?, si es verdad podremos ir a detener al causante de todo esto

Ruby: Así es pero lamentablemente...

Sapphire: Relo es muy pequeño como para transportar a dos personas adultas, a lo mucho soportaría el peso de dos niños

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿como sabes eso? incluso yo tuve que preguntarle primero al Señor Birtney

Sapphire: soy buena deduciendo situaciones además... no podrías esperar menos de una ninja médico aprendiz de la Princesa de las babosas ¿o si?

Ruby: entonces el maestro no bromeaba cuando dijo que eras una ninja

Sapphire: no, ahora...me imagino que con esta información tu pretendes venir conmigo a la cueva del origen ¿no?

Ruby: por supuesto, puedes ser tan ninja como quieras pero no te dejare ir sola a ese lugar

Winona: ¡Un momento! ¿como creen que vamos a dejar que vayan ustedes solos? en ese lugar no estarán entrenadores normales, sino que habrán criminales peligrosos que no dudaran en lastimarlos

Sapphire: La fuerza y el peligro se mide a partir del coraje de quien lo enfrente... eso es lo que Padre decía siempre...estoy consiente del peligro que corremos pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

Ruby: además no esperaran que regrese solo para no hacer nada Maestro, Winona se que es difícil pero por favor , confíen en nosotros

Winona: pero...

Wallace: dejarlos ir Winona, aún son bastante jóvenes pero saben lo que quieren hacer. Confiemos el futuro en ellos, de no ser asi esa ayuda que pedimos en un principio sonaran como una simple mentira

Winona: (resignada) esta bien...pero cualquier cosa que pase no se arriesguen y huyan

Sapphire y Ruby: esta bien

Sapphire: por cierto, Winona, Wallace y tu tomen esto (lanzandoles unas campanillas que tenían una aguja para atorarlas en la ropa) es un sello de protección, no es mucho pero quiero creer que no sera necesario que se activen. Ya les e dado previamente a Wattson y los demás uno también

Winona: Sapphire...(sonriendo ) gracias

Sapphire: Bueno, hora de irnos

Ruby: espera un momento!,

Sapphire: (Mosqueada) ¿que?

Ruby: ¿planeas ir vestida así? (señalándola despectivamente)

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿que tiene mi ropa?

Ruby: es tan...aaa no puedo dejarte ir vestida así ( sacando un conjunto nuevo de su mochila y extendiéndoselo a Sapphire) toma, como soy muy buena persona te e hecho un nuevo traje acorde al mio ¿no te alegras de que lo haya hecho? (con cara de superioridad)

Sapphire: (furiosa) tuuuuu...

Ruby: (ahora con cara de arrepentimiento) también es una disculpa por lo que dije, fue muy egoísta de mi parte haber dicho todo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias, de verdad lo siento

Sapphire: (sonrojada y con vergüenza evitando la mirada de Ruby) esta bien...supongo que puedo perdonar eso y yo...(tomando la ropa con rudeza) gracia por la ropa (alejándose sumamente avergonzada y comenzando a cambiarse detrás de unas rocas)

El conjunto que le hizo Ruby constaba de un blusón sin mangas rojo con cuello de chazarilla negro, cierre en medio blanco y bolsas blancas que daban solución a dos pokebols cortadas a la mitad, un short de ciclista negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, calcetas cortas negras, guantes blancos con dedos negros y orillas negras con una franja verde, deportivas blancas con rojo y un pañuelo para la cabeza verde con un diseño de una pokebola blanca. En cuanto termino de arreglarse salió de donde estaba acercándose a los lideres y Ruby.

Wallace: veo que ya estas lista

Sapphire: si, no se preocupen, cuidare de el

Ruby: (ofendido) ¡oye! puedo cuidarme por mi mismo gracias

Sapphire: si, si como sea...o espera! aun me falta hacer una cosa mas antes de irnos

Winona: (confundida) ¿eso que seria?

Sapphire: esto ( acercándose a Ruby y dándole una cachetada) listo, podemos irnos (restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer)

Ruby: (sosteniendo su mejilla) ¿y eso por que fue?

Sapphire: Porque no te e perdonado del todo...además agradece que fue solo eso y no te rompí la nariz

Al oír eso el ojirojo solo asintió completamente en shock por lo que le había dicho, aunque cierta parte de el estaba aliviado ya que con ese golpe el también había sentido que se quitaba un peso de encima. Ya aclarado este punto ambos se agarraron de la aleta de Relo y el pokemon salto inmediatamente al agua comenzando a ir a la cueva del origen

 **Y hasta aquí el noveno capitulo, ¿que tal? ahora la amenaza de las organizaciones es un hecho completamente, ¿que descubriran ahora nuestros portagonistas?, acompáñenme en el siguiente capitulo y lo descubriran**


	10. Chapter 10 retos en el mar profundo, la

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 10: retos en el mar profundo, la debilidad del corazón humano

Durante el viaje pudieron ver que el submarino robado estaba dañado y flotando a la superficie, también vieron que incluso pokemon acuático tenian problemas para llegar a lo mas profundo por lo que no les extraño que el submarino se haya dañado aunque la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos era "¿seguirán los tripulantes en la cueva o pudieron salir de allí?"

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cueva, Relo dio un gran salto y los llevo dentro de la cueva del origen. Sapphire y Ruby vieron el interior con mirada decidida pero cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ruby: " este lugar me da escalofríos, mientras veníamos aquí pude ver el submarino dañado y flotando a la superficie... ¿este lugar estará desierto?"

Sapphire: "A pesar de que la velocidad de Relo era alta sentí que el viaje duro días aunque eso es lo de menos, ese submarino estaba dañado y pude sentir la presencia de dos personas...sinceramente dudo que solo dos personas hayan venido aquí, además puedo sentir la presencia de otras dos personas en este lugar...no hay duda, deben ser los lideres de ambas organizaciones junto con varios pokemon, el nivel de energía negativa es enorme...tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este lugar"

En ese momento Sapphire noto que ella y Ruby aun sostenían sus manos por lo que nerviosa se soltó mirándolo aun con cierto resentimiento

Ruby: ¿que pasa?

Sapphire: nada...a todo esto es mejor que esperes aquí, hay dos túneles pero el de la izquierda solo lleva a la entrada, así que iré a investigar por mi cuenta (cuando estaba por irse Nana salio de su pokebola y mordiendo la mochila de Sapphire le impidió irse, cuando estuvo a punto de soltarse del agarre del pokemon Ruby la tomo del hombro)

Ruby: no seas obstinada!, Nana suele ser muy cabezota y no te dejara ir, debió haber sentido la presencia de alguien en este lugar e intenta decir que es peligroso

Sapphire: sabes... no me sorprende que mightyena haya notado todas esas presencias, lo que me sorprende es que tu lo sepas (antes de objetar algo se sintió un gran temblor y de la cueva en la que pensaba entrar Sapphire salieron un orda de pokemon que comenzaron a rodearlos)

Ruby: bien hecho detective narices, debiste haber olido a esos pokemon

Sapphire: (suspirando) no se puede contigo...como sea hay que hacernos cargo de ellos (sacando a sus pokemon) Pilo, Rono,Dono y Toro, necesitó su ayuda

Ruby: (sacando a sus pokemon) Coco, Popo, Nana y Zuzu

En cuanto los sacaron comenzaron a pelear contra esa orda de pokemon, después de una lucha larga, ya que si bien los pokemon no eran muy fuertes eran muchos, por fin terminaron de debilitarlos sólo para dar paso a las presencias de energía negativa que había sentido la ojiazul.

voz: parece que nuestros pokemon no son rivales para los dos intrusos que han llegado aquí

voz2: aunque fue muy tonto de su parte el haber venido aquí ustedes dos solos y que el único destino que les espera...

voces: es la muerte (dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo de piel clara y mirada maniática vestido de un traje rojo con solución al equipo magma, mientras el otro hombre era de piel tostada de complexión robusta y dura con una pañoleta azul que no dejaba ver su cabello, de chaqueta negra y pantalones azules y con la misma mirada maniática que tenia el otro.)

voz1 : yo soy Maxie

voz2: y yo soy Archie

Sapphire: (seria) lo sabía!, el viejo senil con el que hable en aquel incidente con el señor Stone eres tu (señalando a Archie)

Archie: así que tu eres la mocosa que a estado estorbando en los planes que hemos hecho, veo que en verdad quieres morir

Sapphire: me pregunto quien sera la presa, viejo (en eso vio como sus pokemon y los del ojirojo se lanzaban a atacarlos solo para ser repelidos por la energía negativa que había sentido con anterioridad), Ruby! ten cuidado esos tipos son peligrosos "y si esas presencias asesinas son quien creó que son no podre protegerlo del todo"

Ruby: los orbes que tienen son los que controlan a Groudon. y Kyogre, tenemos que quitárselos

Sapphire: lo se, pero escucha primero...aun cuando la situación amerita una batalla doble los dos no parecen notar la presencia del otro, además esta esa energía que no deja que nuestros pokemon se acerquen...

Ruby: (serio) ¡genial! entonces... (tomando a Sapphire de la mano y comenzando a caminar) ¡tu me ayudaras mientras los ataco

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¿eh?

Ruby: ¿no dijiste en el Nao abandonado que el trabajo en equipo en un batalla doble es importante?

Sapphire: (cohibida) O-ok...Toro

El pokemon comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad mientras que Ruby se preparo para atacar mientras la atención estaba en Sapphire y sus pokemon...

Ruby: Zuzu, agua lodosa y doble ataque

el pokemon ejecuto este ataque debilitando a los pokemon que aun estaban en pie de lo lideres rivales, pero no contaron con que todavía había un pokemon en el poder de Archie y Maxie

Maxie: Camerup, estallido

Archie: Walrein viento hielo

Al realizar este ataque debilito a los pokemon de Sapphire y Ruby, pero el ojirojo contaba con un plan de apoyo y un pokemon que resistió el ataque..

Archie: e llegado muy lejos como para perder en este momento

Ruby: Nosotros también hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar aquí...ahora popo

El Castform nombrado rápidamente se dirigió detrás de los lideres y al posicionarse arriba de ellos provecho su habilidad de transformación por el clima cambiando su forma a tipo agua, cuando lo hizo..

Sapphire: (sorprendida) espera, eso es...

Ruby: Sip, Popo Meteorobola! jeje (soberbio) creo que me pase un poco

Sapphire: (mirándolo con hastío) aja...

Al realizar este ataque una gran cantidad de energía se impacto en los lideres dejándolos seminconscientes, al ver esto Ruby y Sapphire rápidamente se acercaron a los lideres intentando arrebatarles flor orbes que tenían en sus manos, pero estos no se separaban de ellos.

Sapphire: maldición! los orbes están pegados a sus manos, esto no es bueno

Ruby: de que hablas?

Sapphire: que los orbes no se separen de ellos significa que se han vuelto esclavos de los pokemon, Madre una ves me dijo que cuando los humanos perdían la voluntad propia contra el lado negativo de un legendario es imposible hacerlo volver

Ruby: no puede ser! esto es malo

Justo en ese momento Archie y Maxie reaccionaron e intentaron atacarlos, Sapphire rápidamente empujo hacia atrás a Ruby y dándoles la espalda recibió el impacto de una navaja que le encajo Archie. La ojiazul al recibir el impacto se volteo encarandolos y lanzándoles un kunai retrosedio poniéndose en posición de batalla y cuando se preparaba para atacar ya que tanto Archie como Maxie se le lanzaron encima, Coco los hizo retroceder usando placate mientras que Ruby tomo a Sapphire de la cintura llevándola lejos de los lideres

Sapphire : (molesta) ¿pero que demonios haces?, SUELTAME! "¿pero que es esta sensación?, siento como que ya había pasado esto antes"

Ruby: (furioso) DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS! ESTAS HERIDA POR DIOS!

Sapphire: eso es problema mio, sueltame inmediatamente!, si no nos apresuramos las esferas se fundirán con ellos

En el momento que dijo eso, Archie golpeo fuertemente a Coco provocando que Ruby y Sapphire se vieran obligados a regresar a sus pokemon a la pokebola y al ver que el ojirojo se negaba a dejarla ir a combatir lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr con el huyendo de los dos hombres.

Sapphire: (molesta) "maldicion, si no fuera por Ruby pude haberme quedado a terminar con ellos...ahora no solo tenemos encima a los legendario, sino que esos dos bastardos están bajo las órdenes de la energía negativa de las esferas. Sino hacemos algo los mercenarios que sentí hace poco también nos atacarán"

Ruby: Oye! es mi imaginación o pude ver las sombras de Kyogre y Groudon en sus brazos

Sapphire: no es tu imaginación, eso dos imbéciles intentaron controlar a los legendarios con las esferas,pero a cambio ellos están bajo el control de Groudon y Kyogre y por lo que puedo ver no quieren que nadie interfiera por lo que les están ordenando que nos destruyan...CUIDADO!(jalando la mano de Ruby abrazándolo y dando la espalda al camino recibiendo el impacto de dos esferas de energía dejando ver esto a Ruby)

Ruby: (en shock) SAPPHIRE!

Aun en el suelo, Sapphire se encontraba encima de Ruby con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aguantando el dolor, Ruby sin saber que hacer se sentó rápidamente y tomo con delicadeza a Sapphire de los hombros

Ruby: Sapphire?, ¿por que hiciste eso?

Sapphire: porque a diferencia de ti...esta no es la primera vez que recibo heridas de este tipo (incorporándose con un poco de dolor) ¿estas bien?

Ruby: (molesto) esa es mi linea, IDIOTA!

Al estar tan concentrados en el estado de cada uno no se percataron que los lideres se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos y de pronto Maxie tomo a Ruby del cuello de su camisa y Maxie tomo a Sapphire del cuello por atrás comenzando a flotar hacia la superficie, mientras viajaban pidieron ver como los subordinados de ambos lideres también flotaban a la superficie pero inconscientes.

Sapphire: (intentando safarse) Estamos subiendo a una velocidad muy alta!

Ruby: (intentando voltear hacia Sapphire) ¡creó que los poderes Groudon y Kyogre nos están atrayendo hacia el orden de todo este caos!

Fue cuando vieron que la energía que los estaba arrastrando tomaba rumbo diferente y separando a ambos grupos (Archie-Sapphire, Maxie_Ruby)..

Ruby y Sapphire: "vamos en caminos separados"

Sapphire: RUBY!

Ruby: SAPPHIRE!

Al no poder hacer nada ambos se dejaron llevar ya que se dieron cuenta que a pesar de ir en direcciones diferentes ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar Ciudad Arrecipolis. En cuanto llegaron fueron lanzados al suelo por los lideres provocando que Sapphire cayera agilmente de pie mientras que Ruby caía de espaldas. La ojiazul rápidamente corrió hacía Ruby y al ver que se encontraba bien ella saco de su mochila una píldora de sangre y una de soldado comiéndola rápidamente mientras que paro el sangrado de su espalda que no había atendido cuanto lo hizo levanto su vista viendo como Groudon y Kyogre estaban peleando ya en la ciudad y al ver como los líderes esperaban eso concentró su chacra buscando todos los cascabeles que les dio a los líderes de gimnasio.

Al encontrarlos pudo sentir como casi a todos los que les dio un cascabel necesitaban atención médica por lo cual dejo fluir su chacra para comenzar a curarlos siendo ayudada por Katsuyu ya que los cascabeles están diseñados para invocar a la jefa de las babosas para curar a distancia. En cuanto recibió una señal de que estaban bien, comenzó a andar hacia la batalla para intentar detenerlos, pero fue detenida por Ruby ya que se dio cuenta que intentaba hacerlo sola

Ruby: si se te ocurre ir a ese lugar, iré contigo... no esperaras que te deje ir sola ¿o si?

Sapphire: no me dejaras en paz si no te dejó ir... (suspirando) eres imposible

Ruby: tomare eso como un halago

Así, ambos sacaron a Toro (blaziken) y Zuzu (Samper) comenzando a correr contra. los lideres que ya habían comenzado a destruir el lugar, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca...

Sapphire: Toro! ataca a Archie con gancho alto

Ruby: Zuzu!, tu ve contra Maxie y usa Agua lodosa

los pokemon estuvieron a punto de hacer los ataques pero los lideres se dieron cuneta y los repelieron de nuevo con esa energía

Sapphire: Toro!

La ojiazul se dirigía hacía su pokemon, pero fue detenida por Ruby que se le fue encima para salvarla de un nuevo ataque que les había lanzado los lideres, aun cuando lo esquivaron, ambos cayeron por un barranco pero cuando estaban cayendo fueron salvados por Wallace y Winona que llegaron en el momento justo para salvarlos. Cuando estuvieron en suelo firme Winona tomo a Sapphire en su regazo mientras que Wallace ayudo a Ruby a sentarse.

Sapphire: ouch!, e hecho muchas estupideces el día de hoy..al menos me alegra ver que están bien

Winona: Tu no pareces estar tan bien (viendo las heridas de su espalda) tu fuiste la que envió a esas babosas para curar a todos ¿no es así?

Sapphire: puedo ver que Katsuyu pudo enviar de forma correcta mi chacra... (suspirando) que bueno...

Ruby: Maestro...¿usted también esta aquí? Lo siento, falle en recuperar las esferas, los miembros de mi equipo fueron controlados por los antiguos (cerrando sus ojos con miedo) ¡TODO ESTA PERDIDO!

Wallace: (molesto) ¡no digas eso! tiene que haber una forma de salir de esto!

Sapphire: por culpa de mi debilidad no pudimos deterlos ...lo siento

Winona: dejen de decir tonterías!

Winona y Wallace: ustedes llevan consigo la luz de la esperanza de las siguientes generaciones! ¿acaso dejaran que insensiblemente que el mundo se funda en desesperación y miseria? ¿podran soportar perder a sus seres amados?

Ante esto ultimo la cabeza de Sapphire hizo click, perder a sus seres amados...no, NO ella prometió que no dejaría que le volvieran a arrebatar nada. Aun si eso significaba sacrificar su propia vida...aunque ahora mismo también le había llegado a la mente esa promesa de reencontrarse con ese niño al que había prometido volverse la entrenadora pokemon mas fuerte de la región...Por el lado de Ruby, este también pensaba algo similar, había una niña a la que había prometido volver a ver y por la que había cambiado

Sapphire: hay alguien que quiero...no que debo volver a ver, estuvimos juntos muy pocos dias...no puedo recordar su rostro pero...se que ha sido el momento mas entrañable de mi vida, ¿sabes? a diferencia de todos las personas y niños que e conocido, yo soy un tanto diferente y no me refiero solo a ser un shinobi sino que...siempre e estado sola, mis padres, mi hermana y todo mi clan fue asesinado a sangre fría (a estas alturas Winona ya la vei sorprendida por lo que le había dicho) siempre fui tratada mas como un arma, mas como una muñeca que como una persona...es por eso que cuando conocí a esa persona en verdad fui muy feliz

Ruby: yo también tengo que encontrar a. alguien, la conocí hace mucho tiempo por lo que su rostro es borroso pero, fue cuando mi padre vino de visita a ver a su mejor amigo cuando la conoci, jugamos juntos por algunos días y ella a sido la mejor compañera que e tenido.

Sapphire: es bastante curioso, ya que dices eso aunque...no creo que hayas tenido un cambio tan radical en este tiempo...cuando era mas pequeña era realmente dócil y odiaba las batallas, mi única preocupación era la de cuidar a mi hermano pequeño por lo que me trataba de comportar lo mejor posible para no meternos en problemas

Ruby: al parecer nos parecemos mas de lo que crees ya que cuando yo era pequeño era bastante travieso y amaba las batallas

Sapphire: (con una mirada neutra) ¿que ocurrió con aquella niña?

Ruby: Recuerdo que como papa estaba siempre ocupado me salía seguido a recorrer el día me encontré con esa niña, no recuerdo bien la razón pero...estaba llorando completamente sola, a pesar de ello recuerdo haberle dicho algo y a partir de entonces comenzamos a jugar juntos. Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida pero...un incidente acabo con todo...

Sapphire: "(sorprendida) no me digas que...tu..."

Ruby: La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos recuerdo que cuando jugábamos a las atrapadas ella se encontró con un Salamanence, cuando me acerque a ver que pasaba ella se había quedado pasmada mientras ese pokemon intentaba herirla con sus garras...En aquel entonces ya tenia Coco, Nana y Ruru por lo que como pude la aleje del camino mientras que con ayuda de mis pokemon ahuyente a ese Salamanence... cuando me gire hacia ella par demostrarle que todo estaba bien pude ver como me miraba con miedo...(con mirada de sufrimiento) ella quedo mas sorprendida por mi agresividad que por ese Salamanence...Mi padre se quedaba en casa raras veces desde ese día, el suspendió la prueba para convertirse en líder y se retiro a entrenar para volverlo a intentar después... mas tarde comprendí que me quede completamente solo y todo por una batalla. Corrompi su puro y cristalino corazón. Es por eso que cambié y decidí alejarme del camino de la fuerza bruta y en su lugar seguir el camino de la belleza, ¡nadie me vería en batalla otra vez!

Sapphire: "no hay duda...es el, pero al parecer aun no se a percatado de nada...y por mi culpa se hizo de una idea equivocada, no tuve miedo de el en aquel entonces...solo estaba en shock por haber recordado el día de la luna sangrienta, solo fui una inútil en aquel entonces y fuiste herido por mi culpa"

... continuara

 **Un recuerdo importante acaba de ser revelado, el pasado de los dos comienza a encontrarse nuevamente, y la amenaza de Groudon y Kyogre a llegado a un nivel muy peligroso, ¿podrán Ruby y Sapphire afrontar los siguientes retos que se les vienen? lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, ¡nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11 ¡trabajemos juntos!, Isla esp

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 11: ¡trabajemos juntos!, Isla espejismo y el despertar de los Reigis

Wallace: esa fue una gran historia pero este lugar se esta derrumbando, Ruby, Sapphire, vengan conmigo (subiendo a su autobote junto con los nombrados)

Ruby: lamento haber dicho todo eso...por un momento creí que era el final

Wallace: este show esta lejos de terminar (comenzando a manejar la nave a un lugar segurosiendo seguido por Winona que iba en su Altaria)

Sapphire: si ese es el caso yo también dije muchas tonterías

Winona: eso no importa, por ahora lo bueno fue que esa historia hizo que recobraran la confianza en si mismos

Cuando llegaron a una zona cercana a Archie y Maxie rápidamente aterrizaron y ssalieron a ver el panorama de la situación.

Wallace: Bueno, ¡basta de charlas! necesitamos un plan para detenerlos

Ruby: Fallamos en recuperar la gemas y por si no fuera suficiente estas están en el interior de ellos

Winona y Wallace: ¿QUE?

Sapphire: (seria) Si logramos calmar a eso dos podremos controlar a los pokemon

Wallace: (pensativo) entiendo tu punto, ¿pero como lo haremos?

Winona: ellos saldrán perjudicados si los atacamos con los pokemon.. ¿hm? (recordando algo y sacando una piedra de su bolsillo)

Wallace: ¿que pasa Winona?

Winona: la piedra que cayo del bolsillo de Sapphire cuando la ayude a incorporarse se esta calentando ( al ver la piedra Wallace se la arrebato a Winona y se dirigió a Sapphire)

Wallace:(sorprendido) esto es una piedra de meteorito, ¿de donde la sacaste?

Sapphire: se les cayo al equipo Aqua cuando pelee con ellos en Monte Cenizo

Wallace: Hmm...este podría ser el ingrediente que necesitamos

Ruby: (confundido) ¿a que se refiere maestro?

Wallace: oí de un gran amigo que el meteorito tiene una cualidad de anular la naturaleza, ese hecho fue probado cuando detuvo la actividad del volcán

Sapphire: (feliz) eso significa que si usamos la radiación del meteorito en la gemas...

Ruby: podremos quitar del control de lo legendarios a esos dos

Winona: Bien! ¿a donde apuntamos?

Wallace: cuando las esferas fueron absorbidas el símbolo de los legendarios estaba en sus palmas y siguieron su recorrido por SOS hombros y su cabeza, así que si nos guiamos por eso la ubicación actual de las gemas es...

Sapphire: (mirando a los lideres) dentro de sus frentes

Ruby: (serio) estamos demasiado lejos de ellos, usemos capa mágica en ambos casos para reflejar la gran radiación del meteorito...¡y destruir las esferas al mismo tiempo!

Wallace: (con una mirada confiada) ¡Adelante! usen mi bote aéreo...

Winona: (con la misma mirada de Wallace)...y también a mi Altaria

Ruby: (mirando a Sapphire de forma firme) ¡hagamoslo! esta ves tendremos éxito

Sapphire: (devolviéndole la mirada) Bien, le pondremos fin a todo esto "de eso yo me encargo personalmente" uno...

Ruby: dos...

Ruby y Sapphire: tres!, VE!

Al decir eso ambos lanzaron la piedra y la impulsaron a la dirección de los líderes con ayuda de los ataques de Toro y Zuzu, cuando la piedra impacto cerca de Archie y Maxie la gemas salieron de sus cuerpos mientras que una gran luz cegadora salio del lugar, por lo que Ruby tomo la mano de Sapphire mientras que la ojiazul afirmo ese agarre mientras le daba la espalda al hecho intentando proteger al ojirojo de un posible impacto recibiendo el golpe de algunas rocas ya que esa luz dio paso a una gran explosiónque luego se convirtió en un torbellino, el cual lanzó lejos a Wallace, Winona y por lo que pudo ver a Maryann, Tailor y un absol, lo cual confundió mucho a la ojiazul ya que no lo sintió llegar.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, Sapphire sintió la presencia de otra persona que se dirigía hacia ellos junto con la de un pokemon, como pudo acerco a Ruby (que se había desmayado) a su cuerpo soltando su mano y abrazándolo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que levantaba el derecho siendo este tomado por esa persona. Al levantar la vista pudo ver a un joven alto de piel clara, ojos y cabello plateado un tanto largo y desordenado pero que tenia un porte elegante, llevaba puesto un traje formal purpura el final de las mangas era metálico, un chaleco purpura, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros. Este iba montado en un metacross.

joven: (con voz decidida) ¡resiste! ¡Yo Steven Stone te juro que nadie mas sera sacrificado innecesariamente!

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¿huh? ¿dijiste Steven? e estado recorriendo todo Hoen para entregarte un carta...¿puedes tomarla de mi mochila?, se encuentra en el primer bolsillo

Steven aun confundido por lo que le dijo hizo lo que le pidió y al sacar la carta pudo ver que era de su padre, al comenzar a leerla se sorprendió

Steven: ¡Son las misma inscripciones de la tablilla! están codificadas en un lenguaje antiguo para evitar a gente indeseable...(leyendo) 'el primero es Relicanth...el ultimo es Waillord'. esto es el mensaje perdido de la tablilla ¡mi padre logro descifrarlo! con esto tenemos la formula de despertar a Reigirock, Reigice y Reigisteel

En eso una chica de piel morena, cabello corto café y ojos negros que usaba un atuendo hawayano el cual constaba de un top azul y un faldón largo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y abierto de la pierna izquierda azul con motivos florales (ya saben, todo tropical) y dos flores en su cabeza, se acercaba a ellos encima de otro verla Steven soltó a Sapphire haciendo que esta se sostuviera firmemente del metacross aun con Ruby a cuestas.

chica: Steven!

Steven: (sorprendido) ¡Phoebe!

Phoebe: toma esto (dándole un papel)

Al ver que da la parte de la inscripción que le faltaba a la tablilla que menciono, saco rápidamente dicho objeto y puso la hoja donde faltaba la inscripción faltan te

Steven: encaja perfectamente! colocando la hoja en el lugar faltante puedo leer el mensaje completo y llamar a Reigirock, Reigice y Reigisteel

Phoebe: con Wailord y Relicanth podremos llamarlos y detener a los legendarios

Steven: si

Sapphire: (seria) ¿hablan en serio?

Steven: así es

Sapphire: (sonriendo) entonces estamos de suerte (gritando) WALLO, RELO!

Al llamarlos, ambos pokemon aparecieron justo al lado del remolino en el mar esperando ordenes de la pelimorada

Steven: (sorprendido) ¿son tuyos?

Sapphire: si

Steven: por lo visto tenias razón, la señorita suerte nos ha sonreído... no hay tiempo que perder, alinea tus pokemon con lo mios por favor

Sapphire: si ( viendo como cuatro beeldroms se alineaban) Wallo, colocate enfrente de esos Beeldroms, Relo! tu coloca te detrás ( recibiendo un gruñido de aceptación y viendo como los pokemon se colocaban tal cual lo había ordenado)

Phoebe: (sonriendo) parece que la mensajera también tenia consigo los componentes necesarios...huh? (viendo como la tablilla que tenia Steven comenzaba a brillar) Steven! la tablilla

Steven: (leyendo la invocación) 'A los valientes, los mas valientes llenos de esperanza, abran las puertas y encontrarán a los monstruos eternos, primero Waillord, por ultimo Relicanth ¡Se abrirán!

Al pronunciar lo último tres luces salieron de la tablilla y viajaron a diferente direccion, en cuanto desaparecieron la tablilla brillo aun mas intensamente para nuevo romperse en pedazos.

Sapphire: (preocupada) Steven!

Steven: (con voz serena) tranquila, que la tablilla se haya roto significa que ya a cumplido su rol, ahora Reigirock, Reigice y Reigisteel ya pueden ser invocados, ¡tenemos que agradecerle a la tablilla!

Sapphire: (con voz queda) ¿asi que fue un éxito?

Steven: así es ¡Tu también te mereces el crédito! ¡pronto pondremos fin a esta pesadilla!

Sapphire:(aliviada) que bien... supongo que ahora puedo descansar un momento...la heridas me están pasando factura (comenzando a debilitar su agarre)

Steven: (asustado) espera..¿que? (percatandose al fin de las heridas que tenia en su espalda) espera (intentando tomar su mano)

Sapphire: (susurrando) gracias

Steven intento tomar su mano pero en el ultimo momento Sapphire término por desmayarse dejando caer tanto su cuerpo como el de Ruby al cual aun mantenía abrazado de manera firme. Cuando Steven intento ir por ellos el torbellino de energía brillo aun mas y término por desaparecer ambos cuerpos.

Cuando la luz se fue el primero en reaccionar fue Ruby, el cual se levanto muy desorientado ya que no podía recordar bien que había sucedido...

Ruby: Uh?...urg...donde...estoy? (viendo que estaba en un campo rodeado de arboles y un lago) deje la cueva del origen y ...luego luche en Arrecipolis, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba atrapado en un remolino de energía cuando...(en eso recordó lo que hizo Sapphire) ¡SAPPHIRE!

Al decir eso se sentó correctamente y pudo verla dándole la espalda desmayada en el suelo, al ver que su herida en la espalda (la puñalada ) no había sido tratada se levanto rápidamente mientras que la tomaba en sus brazos muy preocupado...

Ruby: ¡Sapphire! (tratando de hacerla reaccionar) ¿hey? ¿puedes oírme?

Sapphire: (comenzando a despertar) hum?...oh! eres tu...estábamos atrapado en el remolino y...(reaccionando) STEVEN!(levantándose de golpe y sintiendo el dolor en su espalda) duele...

Ruby: (preocupado y ayudándola a mantenerse de pie) ¡no te levantes tan bruscamente!, todavía estas herida

Sapphire: no es nada (respirando profundamente) por cierto...¿donde estamos?

Ruby: no lo se ...golpeame si quieres pero (incrédulo) ¿soy yo? o este lugar no fue afectado por el desastre en Hoen...es muy hermoso

En eso Sapphire sintió tres presencias humanas...

Sapphire: (hostil) esas presencias de allí, ¿quienes son?

Ruby se asunto al o oírla decir eso y cuando ambos voltearon pudieron ver a un hombre de avanzada edad vistiendo una gabardina azul con blanco, pantalón azul, camisa negra, y zapatos negros, junto a el estaban un niño y una niña muy parecidos entre si , tenían el cabello azul marino, ojos del mismo color, tez clara y usaban un traje de entrenamiento al estilo chino de color azul con motivos de pokebolas, lo único que los diferenciaba era que la niña tenia recogido su cabello en un moño alto con un adorno que simulaba una aleta y le caían dos mechones largos al lado de su cara, mientras el niño tenia todo su cabello recogido en un moño.

hombre: Bonjour invitados mios!, bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento final

Ruby: ¿quienes son ustedes y que es este lugar?

Sapphire: (seria) nosotros estábamos a mitad de una batalla en Hoen...¿como llegamos a este lugar?

Hombre: ¡no, no! permitan me responder sus preguntas una por una...Ruby y Sapphire su primera respuesta...Mi nombre es Juan y soy el Maestro de Wallace (haciendo una recerencia)..a pedido suyo tome el puesto de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arrecipolis una vez más...

Ruby: (en shock) ¿ma...maestro?

Juan: ahora la segunda respuesta, están en isla espejismo...así es como la gente siempre la llama aunque siempre se me escapa el verdadero nombre. Esta isla esta situada en Hoen pero esta aislada del mundo exterior

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¿isla espejismo?

Juan: Oui!...(serio) y la tercera respuesta que están ansiosos por descubrir. la situación actual de Hoen (viendo como salia al lado de el un Kingdra el cual ejecuto espejo de agua) veamos que sucede con ayuda del espejo de agua de Kingdra

Cuando opusieron atención a las imágenes que proyectaba la pantalla, pudieron ver que Steven junto con Wallace y otros lideres del alto mando (Phoebe, un hombre de avanzada edad con bigote y barba que usaba una gabardina de capitán de barco y una boina cobel mismo motivo, un hombre mas joven con un pantalón negro de vestir, chaleco negro, camisa roja y zapatos negros, tenia el cabello rojo aunque solo era un pequeño mechón, y una mujer rubia de cabellos ondulado, que tenia un vestido morado)los cuales estaban divididos en tres grupos y usaban a los tres reigis para detener la colisión de energía)

Juan: el antiguo campeón y el actual junto con los mejores entrenadores de la región están intentando contener el poder de los antiguos, lamentablemente sus esfuerzos son solo para eso, 'contenerlos'

Ruby: (confundido) espera! ¿dijiste antiguo y nuevo campeón?

Juan: Así es, Steven le entrego la insignia de campeón a Wallace durante la pelea... ¿algun problema con eso?

Ruby: no...

Sapphire: (seria) lamento interrumpir pero usted dijo que sus esfuerzos solo están siendo usados para contenerlos, Steven me había dicho que con el poder de los tres Reigis podrían detener a los antiguos

Juan: lamentablemente Steven fue muy ingenuo al creer que solo el poder de los Reigis seria suficiente, gracias al poder de esos tres se a podido contener esa gran fuente de energía, pero no tienen el suficiente poder para detenerlos

Sapphire: (con voz decepcionada) ya veo...

Juan: no te aflijas, gracias a tu ayuda se pudieron invocar a los Reigis y es por eso que se han salvado varias vidas, pero si en verdad quieres que sus esfuerzos no sean en vano escucha esto por favor (serio) ¡los esfuerzos de todos ellos solo son para retrasar la batalla final! ¡Sapphire, Ruby, ustedes serán los oponente finales de Groudon y Kyogre! ustedes deben de someterse a un entrenamiento final para poder pelear en la inminente lucha final...¡Tate, Liza!

Tate y Liza: ¡si señor! (sacando a dos spoink y poniéndose en posición de pelea mientras ordenaban a sus pokemon atacar a Ruby y Sapphire) tacleada

Cuando vieron el ataque venir, Ruby retrocedió esquivando como pudo y sacando a Popo mientras que Sapphire dio un ágil salto hacia atrás mientras que cuando estaba en el aire saco a Rono que interceptaron el ataque.

Sapphire: ¿que fue todo eso? (con una mano en su estuche de armas)

Juan: solo fue un pequeño calentamiento

Ruby: (poniéndose frente a la ojiazul) espera, ¡posee la fuerza de un león y el corazón de un tigre, el clima esta bajo su mando, puede ser una lluvia torrencial, un día soleado o una gran nevada...(serio) contemplen al pokemon Castform, su nombre es Popo! ¡Meterorobola!

Juan: (con una pose elegante mandando a Kingdra) ¡Hidropulso!

Al ver como repelió de forma elegante pero poderosa el ataque de Popo, Ruby se acerco a Juan mirandolo seriamente pero con respeto.

Ruby: usted lucha como mi maestro, así que no mintió acerca de su identidad, eso significa que usted también es mi maestro...y si yodo lo que menciono es cierto, ¡Con gusto aceptaremos el entrenamiento! ¡gran maestro!

Juan: Tres bian! Wallace tiene buen ojo con sus discípulos como yo, entonces debemos apresurarnos y comenzaremos con una batalla doble, aprenderan las mejores combinaciones de batalla doble de los mejores (viendo a Tate y Liza) ellos dos son los lideres de gimnasio de Ciudad Algaria ,los salve cuando quedaron atrapados en las llama de Slugma del equipo magma, pero están dispuestos a ayudar en lo que puedan (señalando sus pokedex que estaban en el suelo) no olviden sus cosas

Sapphire: ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que llegamos aquí?

Juan: han pasado tres días durmiendo aquí, sin embargo el transcurso del tiempo es diferente en este lugar, un día aquí esquivale a siete en el exterior, así que han pasado 21 días

Sapphire: (sorprendida) "mierda, si eso es cierto entonces..."

Juan: el tiempo no esta de nuestro lado por lo que deben completar el entrenamiento cuanto antes

Sapphire: solo tengo una pregunta mas...¿porque esta en este lugar el rosario de los 1080?

Liza: (sorprendida) ¿como sabes del rosario?

Sapphire: (seria)" ¿como podría pasar por alto el rosario de mi madre?"ese rosario a pertenecido a todas las sacerdotisas del clan Asamiya, antes de morir sellan sus poderes en una cuenta y lo añaden al rosario, incluyendo a la última sacerdotisa que fue Unimeko Asamiya, actualmente son 1080 cuentas...es imposible no sentir el poder que emana ese rosario

Tate: si puedes sentir ese rosario debes ser una sacerdotisa...

Liza: Minako-sama debió saber de ti y por eso nos envió a proteger las gemas

Sapphire: no hay duda, ustedes son los sucesores de Minako-sama y Makoto-sama

Tate: entonces tu eres... ¿pero como..

Sapphire: (interrumpiendo) te agradecería que no me obligarlas a recordar eso...no es algo muy agradable de revivir

Tate: lo siento

Juan: (confundido) ¿ustedes ya la conocen?

Liza: no personalmente, pero siempre nos hablaron de ella

Sapphire: y les agradecería que no revelaran lo que les dijeron...no es algo que deba saberse ahora (con una mirada vacía)

Ruby: (preocupado) Sapph...

Tate: Señor Juan... Liza a detectado un par de presencias

Liza: Si y no es solo una presencia de alguien o algo

Sapphire: son dos pokemon en esta isla (señalando a un par de Pusle y Minum que se ocultaban en un arbusto)

Ruby: (viendo el diario que tenían en sus patas) esos son...

Sapphire: si, son los mismos Pusle y Minum que conocimos en el Nao abandonado "aunque también siento otra presencia...dejare que ande libre un tiempo y depende de lo que haga veré si la eliminó"

... continuara

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos esta semana, el despertar de los titanes y la amenaza ya es un hecho, a Ruby y Sapphire les aguardan muchas adversidades y una gran lección, ¿que sera lo que les depara a nuestros protagonistas? Sigan leyendo la proxima semana y lo sabran.**

 **De antemano agradezco el pequeño comentario que me dejo card of shadow, eso me ayuda ya que así al menos se que alguien se a tomado un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia y lo agradezco infinitamente, ahora tengo mas motivación para continuarla y espero dejen aunque sea un pequeño review, me encantaría leer opiniones respecto a la historia o mi modo de escribir, ya que eso e ayudaría bastante, sin mas ¡nos leemos la próxima! BYE. BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12 Entrenamiento y la revelación

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 12: Entrenamiento y la revelación de un recuerdo

A partir de ese momento Ruby y Sapphire comenzaron con el entrenamiento bajo la tutela de los tres lideres de gimnasio. Ambos estaban al tanto que el tiempo de la isla iba de mayor a menor y que cuando los relojes de la isla y el exterior marcaran la misma hora, la isla aparecería en la región y se podrían mover libremente. Fue esa la razón por la cual se tomaron en serio el entrenamiento adoptando a el Pusle y Minum, los cuales estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarlos por lo que a partir de que comenzaron a entrenar hicieron un gran avanze...

Ruby: ¡genial! Pusle ve!

Sapphire: Minum, ¡ve por el!

Ruby: Llanto falso (el pokemon eléctrico comenzó a llorar bajando el bote de dos spoink que eran sus adversarios)

Sapphire: ¡genial, el bote de spoink se a debilitado!...Minum ahora ¡onda trueno! (al ejecutar el ataque, ambos spoink se debilitaron)

Tate: (tranquilo) ¡Bien! uno debilita los ataques mientras que el otro hace un ataque directo, el ataque combinado es impresionante ¿no es así Liza?

Liza: ¡sip! ambos han hecho grandes avances en las batallas dobles

Sapphire: (incandose para quedar a la altura de Pusle y Minum) ¿oyero eso? los lideres los han halagado. Hemos luchado juntos en el Nao abandonado (sonríendo) ¡Supongo que estábamos destinados a luchar juntos! (tomando las patas delanteras de ambos) ustedes resultaron ser los mejores en cuanto a las batallas dobles, ¡me dio gusto verlos otra vez!

Tate: Si quieren tener oportunidad contra Groudon y Kyogre

Liza: necesitaran dominar el arte de la batalla doble...de todas maneras deben estar exhaustos, tomemos un pequeño descanso (retirándose del lugar junto con Tate)

En cuanto se perdieron de su vista Sapphire volteo a ver a Ruby, el cual estaba revisando su pokedex mientras trazaba un plan de ataque

Ruby: (pensativo) Usaremos a Pusle y Minum para la formación básica de batalla...ahora debemos revista el potencial de ataque de Zuzu y Blaziken. Agua lodosa fue un poco mas lento en cueva del origen...(acercándose a Swamper y Blaziken que estaban Afuera de su pokebolas junto con todos los demás pokemon) Supongamos que Blaziken es un experto en gancho alto...entonces Zuzu debería taclear así...

Sapphire: En pocas palabras necesitamos que Toro domine gancho alto...bien dejame esa tarea a mí (dirigiéndose a Toro) Toro, tendremos un entrenamiento intensivo, esperaba dartelo de todas formas, así que es una buena oportunidad... sigueme amigo

Ruby la vio soprendido ya que comúnmente para entrenar se necesitaba la ayuda de otro pokemon, pero parecía que la ojiazul simplemente se salto eso y tenia otra solución. En cuanto se alejaron a una distancia prudente del grupo...

Sapphire: Toro, a partir de ahora yo sere tu oponente, no tenemos tiempo que perder por lo que quiero que me ataques solo con gancho alto. ¿lo entiendes verdad? (al recibir un sonido afirmativo del pokemon) Bien, comenzamos ya

En cuanto dijo eso el pokemon comenzó a atacarla con el gancho alto fallando estrepitosamente ya que Sapphire lo esquivaba con saltos ágiles o bloqueando dicho ataque con sus brazos. Todo bajo la mirada atónita de Ruby que no podía creer que la ojiazul entrenara así con su pokemon

Sapphire: (seria) ¡Asi no Toro! tus ataques deben rápidos e imperciptibles, si me atacas solo por impulso y fuerza nunca podrás dominar gancho alto ¡atacame con estrategia y fluidez y no con ira!

Al escuchar eso de su entrenadora el pokemon ígneo pareció comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo mal por lo que en un momento dado cerro sus ojos y cuando sintió cerca a la ojiazul realizo una vez mas gancho alto pero esta vez de forma perfecta. De hecho fue tal que la ojiazul por poco y no logra esquivarlo, en cuanto toco suelo la pelimorada le dio una mirada de aprobación

Sapphire: Bien!, a eso era a lo que me refería

Después de un rato mas de repeticiones de gancho alto, Toro por fin pudo perfeccionarlo por lo que Sapphire dio por concluida la practica y volvió con Ruby y los demás pokemon. En cuanto volvió Ruby comenzó a sermonearla hacerca de lo imprudente que fue entrenar así con Toro pero ese discurso fue dejado en el olvido al ver que Rono comenzaba a brillar y evolucionaba a un Aggron

Sapphire: (emocionada) ¡Increible Rono! ahora eres un Aggron (abrazándolo) me alegro

La pelimorada continuo felicitando a su pokemon bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Ruby, el cual no comprendía como era que hacia la ojizul para hacer avanzar a sus pokemon tan rápido en una situación así. Aunque ese momento no duro mucho ya que Juan se acerco a ellos invitándolos a seguirlo para continuar su entrenamiento.

Juan: Ok chicos, iremos a su próximo reto y para ello necesitaremos un cambio de escenario (en cuanto llegaron a un lago rodeado de árboles se puso en medio de Sapphire y Ruby obligándolos a ver el reflejo del agua) ¡Una batalla de la mente! contemplen el manantial con sus pokemon...descansen su mente de la batalla doble, relajense y vacíen sus corazones

En cuanto dijo eso vio como ambos se tranquilizaban junto a sus pokemon, pero vio que además Sapphire comenzaba a desprender un aura sagrada que hacia la estancia en el lugar aun mas amena dando tranquilidad.

Juan: (sorprendido) "tenia mis dudas pero ahora puedo verlo, Sapphire tiene un gran poder espiritual, definitivamente ella es una sacerdotisa" (con una mirada afable) ahora Ruby, tengo una moneda en una de mis manos (mostrándole ambos puños) ¿en cual esta?

Ruby: izquierda

Juan: mal, otra vez

Ruby: derecha

Juan: correcto, otra vez

Ruby: derecha

Juan: mal, otra vez

Ruby: izquierda

Juan: mal, otra vez (después de repetir el proceso dos veces mas) dos de seis correctas, Sapphire tu turno

Sapphire: (con mirada inocente) derecha

Juan: correcto

Sapphire: izquierda

Juan: correcto

Sapphire: derecha

Juan: correcto (repitió el proceso tres veces mas y al terminar) ¡Bien! Sapphire tiene una mejor habilidad de intuición

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿de que trata este entrenamiento?

Juan: de una simple limpieza de corazon...en el calor de la batalla a veces tienes que tomar desiciones en el acto...no a través de análisis lógicos, sino usando solo tu intuición (ganando la mirada de atención de ambos)...De todas maneras la mente es fácilmente dominada por tus emociones y sentimientos, este reto les ayudará a entrenar sus emociones

En cuanto finalizo vio que Sapphire, aún cuando le estaba prestando atención luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Todo el entrenamiento mas las heridas que aun no sanaba le estaba pasando factura por lo que coloco una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul.

Sapphire: (reaccionando) EH? a lo siento...yo no

Juan: tranquila, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora a sido agotador y aún así te has mantenido alerta, eso sumado el entrenamiento de ahora debe de haberte relajado bastante...no te esfuerces demasiado y toma un descanso

La ojiazul estuvo tentada a denegar la ideas pero el ojirojo le mando una mirada de esas que 'te vas y descansas o yo mismo te obligo', por lo que con ayuda de una liana se subió a un árbol que tenia las ramas lo suficiente gruesas para abarcar a tres personas sin caerse y subió a dormir, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que cuando el líder y el ojirojo creyeron que ella no estaba escuchando agudizo su oído y escucho toda su platica escuchando que al parecer ella no fue la única que noto que en sus cuerpos estaban las gemas que controlaban a Kyogre y Groudon, aunque después de escuchar que se alejaron por fin se dejo caer en el los brazos de Morfeo, ya que su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Un rato mas tarde Ruby subió con ayuda de Pilo a la rama donde estaba Sapphire, esta al notar una presencia detrás de ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

Ruby: estas despierta ¿no es así?

Sapphire: (reincorporándose) algo así (bostezando) digamos que pude oír parte de tu conversación con tu maestro

Ruby: (sentándose en la rama) ¿que tanto oíste?

Sapphire: lo esencial...las gemas están dentro de nuestros cuerpos...

Ruby: no pareces sorprendida

Sapphire: (tranquila) ya lo sabia...a diferencia de ti yo me mantuve consciente por un tiempo mayor por lo que note como las esferas entraron en nuestros cuerpos...aunque de todas formas no es como que podamos cambiar las cosas (en eso noto que el gorro de Ruby estaba desacomodado dejando ver unos mechones de su cabello azabache)

Ruby: (serio) si, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, por ahora debemos seguir entrenando a nuestros pokemon (revisando su pokedex) ¿que raro? la pokedex parece averiada desde que llegamos aquí...(al sentir la mirada fija de Sapphire en el) ¿que?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su gorro por lo que lo bajo rápidamente acomodándolo. Antes de poder replicar algo...

Juan: Niños (desde abajo del árbol) es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento

A partir de ese momento ambos intensificaron su entrenamiento ya que ambos sabian que de no ser así, las gemas de sus cuerpos los controlarían como a Archie y Maxie. Después de un arduo entrenamiento la hora destinada se acercó, para entonces Ruby ya se había dado cuenta que Sapphire tenía algo diferente, bajo esa coraza de fortaleza y habilidad también había notado que ella era igual de vulnerable que cualquier otro por lo que había tomado una desicion a partir de la propuesta de esa persona que Sapphire dejo pasar...

Tate y Liza: ¡señor Juan! (corriendo había el)

Juan: lo se, lo vientos me dicen la temporalidad de la isla, la hora prometida se esta acercando...el flujo de tiempo de esta cambiando de mas lento a mas rápido, ¡los dos tiempos están a punto de sincronizarse! (acercándose a la ojiazul y el ojirojo) Ruby, Sapphire, el entrenamiento fue un rotundo éxito (dirigiéndose a la pelimorada) Sapphire, e oído que tu meta es conquistar todos los gimnasios

Sapphire: (nerviosa) s..si

Juan: (extendiéndole una medalla en forma de triangulo formada por tres pequeños) ¡te has probado a ti misma ser una digna entrenadora! no veo por que no darte esto, aquí tienes la medalla lluvia de Arrecipolis

Tate y Liza: (sosteniendo una medalla en forma de corazón) y la medalla mente de Algaria

Liza: (poniéndole las medallas en su mochila junto a las otras) dejame ayudar

Sapphire: gracias

Juan: para dejar este lugar el tiempo es crucial, comprobaremos la hora en el centro de la isla, Kingdra lanzará fuegos artificiales al aire cuando llegue la hora, ¡esa sera su señal! ¡buena suerte y adiós!

Cuando los lideres se alejaron de ellos Ruby se preparó para partir pero Sapphire lo miro de forma nerviosa...

Ruby: (serio) por fin..

Sapphire: "si no se lo digo ahora no se lo que pueda pasar después" Hey, antes de partir necesito decirte algo... (sonrojada y mirandolo de forma decidida) Ruby...yo...tu me gustas

En eso vieron los fuegos artifiales de Kingdra por lo que ambos rápidamente subieron a la espalda de Pilo( junto con Pusle y Minum que no tenia pokebola) el cual comenzó a volar comenzando a salir de la isla, en cuanto comenzaron a acercarse a la barrera que estaba alrededor de la isla Ruby recibió una llamada en su pokegear, al contestar pudieron oír la voz de Juan

Juan: Ruby, soy yo, parece que han tenido un exitoso despliegue, las cosas deberían seguir tranquilas desde aquí, solo ten cuidado de no quedar atrapado en las entradas del tiempo. Yo estaré monitorizando tu situación desde la isla, si hay algún peligro te lo hare saber

Ruby: (sorprendido) gran maestro ¿te quedaras en la isla?

Juan: oui! y también Tate y Liza, lo importante ahora es ayudarte a navegar y hacer que vuelvas al exterior el destino de Hoen esta en sus manos

Ruby: ok

Sapphire: lo siento...(ganando la atención de Ruby) no debí haber dicho eso en un momento como este...¡por dios! de un tiempo a la fecha e sido muy imprudente...pero a decir verdad quería decírtelo lo antes posible ya que...una vez me dijiste que regresarias a Jotho

En cuanto Ruby oyó eso recordó como cruelmente dijo que no le importaba el destino de Hoen por lo que solo bajo la cabeza.

Sapphire: Si lo que dijiste es cierto entonces en cuanto termine esta batalla tu te iras y no volveremos a vernos y eso me partirá el corazón de una manera que no puedes ni imaginar...¡esto es ridículo! se supone que fui entrenada para no demostrar emociones pero...parece que contigo simplemente salen por si solas...Al inicio te encontré detestable...rudo...pretencioso... retorcido...un loco por la moda y mentiroso (logrando que Ruby se deprimiera un poco por ese concepto que tenía de el) ...pero luego de estar un tiempo contigo pude descubrir que en fondo eres un buen chico... así como un entrenador capaz (con voz nostálgica) a decir verdad no pensaba decirte esto pero...creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Cuando me contaste aquella vez de esa niña que protegiste me hiciste recordar algo de mi pasado...hace casi 5 años yo vivía junto con mi hermano en un orfanato,me pasaba los días cuidando de el ya que yo era la única familia que le quedaba... Un día mi hermano enfermo de una gran fiebre, recuerdo que me puse muy triste ya que no me dejaban verlo y me sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada por el...así que sin saber que hacer y por impulso, salí del orfanato y llegue a un parque... me la pase llorando por horas hasta que un niño llegó a mi lado y después de preguntarme que me pasaba el me dijo las palabras que necesitaba oír en ese entonces...

Ruby: (susurrando) no te preocupes...no es tu culpa

Sapphire: si...después de eso comenze a jugar con el...recuerdo que nunca pude presentarle a mi hermano pero...esos días son los recuerdos mas presiados que tengo... por primera ves no era la sucesora de mi madre ni una muñeca...simplemente fui yo, pero eso termino cuando un día me tope con un Salamanence, (para este punto Ruby ya la veía sorprendido ya que también había notado lo mismo que Sapphire noto la vez que el contó su historia)...no pude moverme por una razón y no fue presisamente miedo...la noche que mi familia fue asesinada, la mirada de los asesinos era la misma, no pienso mentirte, en aquel momento fue el recuerdo de esa noche lo que me paralizo...cuando aquel pokemon estuvo a punto de herirme el niño me salvo y con ayuda de sus pokemon ahuyentó al salamanence...justo cuando volteo me di cuenta que estaba herido de su frente... (con cara de frustración y escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo) ¡y todo por mi culpa! en aquel momento me puse a llorar no por miedo, sino por que me sentía molesta conmigo misma por no haber hecho nada...mi maldita debilidad provoco eso...después de aquel día no volví a verlo...

Ruby: (con un nudo en la garganta) así que...eso fue

Sapphire: a decir verdad ese niño fue el que me impulso a convertirme en entrenadora... hicimos una promesa, y eso fue que antes de cumplir los 11 años conquistariamos todos los gimnasios...pero debido a ciertas cosas que no quiero recordar el tiempo se paso volando y cuando quize darme cuenta faltaban 80 días para mi cumpleaños...se que completarla en 80 días era una tarea ardua pero...realmente quería cumplir mi promesa...desee por fin derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio y ser elegida para participar en la liga antes de cumplir 11 (con una risa nerviosa) ¡por eso hice ese juramento contigo!...en un momento de impulso

Ruby: ya veo...por eso dijiste 80 días

Sapphire: pero...me alegra haber hecho esa apuesta contigo...ya que gracias a ello pude conocer te mejor, aun cuando me encanta picarte en verdad me gusta como eres, el como cepillas a tus pokemon, luchar contigo...por primera vez puedo decir que en verdad me comportaba como una persona normal...además me ayudo a darme cuenta que...aquel niño con el que hize mi promesa...y aquel que salio herido aquella vez (viéndolo a los ojos) eres tu

Ruby: (mirandola de forma serena) ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Sapphire: solo lo sospeche cuando te conocí...pero estuve segura cuando nos contaste aquella historia...es por eso que quiero hacer dos cosas (poniendo una mano en la mejilla del ojirojo) Primero quiero decir lo siento...por mi culpa fuirte herido aquella vez, no sabes como me hubiera gustado ser yo la que recibiera aquel ataque en aquella ocasión

Ruby: (serio) ¡no digas eso!(sosteniendo su mano) aun cuando cambie debido a aquel acontecimiento no me arrepiento de nada...ya que al menos puedo ver que esa niña que conocí aún esta aquí

Sapphire: gracias, (retirando la mano de su mejilla) la segunda cosa que quiero decir es...quizá pida mucho pero... ¿puedes quedarte? no te vayas después de la batalla, aun hay muchos lugares de Hoen que me gustaría mostrarte..por eso...(sonriendo de forma genuina) ¿volverias a Villa Raíz conmigo?... continuara

 **Y allí vamos a la recta final de esta parte de la saga, ahora Ruby también sabe sobre el pasado compartido que tiene con Sapphire, ¿que sucederá después? acompáñenme la próxima semana y lo sabrán BYE, BYE**


	13. Chapter 13 ¡Quiero protegerte! malas des

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 13: ¡Quiero protegerte! malas decisiones y una tragedia

Ver su sonrisa provoco que Ruby la viera embelesado y con un leve sonrojo, aunque salio de su nube cuando oyó la voz de Juan con su pokegear

Juan: Ruby, están en peligro de quedar atrapados en el tiempo, sigue tu camino siguiendo las olas

Ruby: si

En cuanto contesto el lugar se volvió inestable y provoco que Pilo tuviera que dar un giro brusco para evitar caer en un pozo del tiempo. Al hacer eso Sapphire estuvo a punto de caer pero ella se sostuvo de Pilo con chacra y Ruby la tomo de la mano afirmándola a ellos, después de pasar por una rasgadura de la barrera por fin pudieron salir quedando justo al lado de ciudad Arrecipolis. Al llegar vieron que los líderes del alto mando aún contenían el poder de los legendarios.

Ruby: ¿Sapphire, puedes forzar a la gema salir?

Sapphire: si (concentrando su energía y expulsando la gema de su mano)

Ruby: perdón maestro pero necesito su vehículo...(marcando un numero en su pokegear) puede ser llamado marcando una contraseña en el pokegear...vi al maestro hacerlo antes

Sapphire: ten(dándole la gema) ¿para que la quieres?

Ruby:para esto (aprovechando su descuido y empujandola de Pilo haciendo que cayera en el autobote de Wallace junto con Pusle y Minum y encerradola en el)

Sapphire: (parandose y mirándolo sorprendida) ¿por que haces esto?

Ruby: también necesito agradecerte, en verdad me da gusto que hiciéramos esa apuesta...en serio gracias...pero...no puedo ir contigo ya que...se como te sientes y yo...(retirándose el gorro y mostrando una cicatriz en su sien derecha en forma de garras)Tu también me gustas...siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que nos vimos...por eso no puedo llevarte conmigo. No puedo dejarte...ir a la batalla final con Groudon y Kyogre. (poniéndose de nuevo el gorro y sacando la otra gema sosteniendo ambas con sus manos)

En cuanto le dio la espalda, Sapphire pudo ver que Marge estaba al lado de Ruby sostenida en el aire por un Sweallow, cuando la mirada de ambas se cruzo la pelinegra le mando una mirada de burla

Sapphire: la batalla contra los legendarios no sera tan fácil, ¿por que estas uniendo fuerzas con ella? (con voz preocupada)

Marge: ¿terminaste?

Ruby: (indiferente) si

Al recibir su respuesta Sapphire soltó una lágrima mientras que veía como ambos se iban. En cuanto los perdió de vista, la ojiazul endureció su mirada y rápidamente metió el mismo código que vio meter a Ruby en el mando del autobote, en cuanto lo hizo este abrio sus puertas dejando libres a sus tres prisioneros.

Sapphire: Ese imbécil...mis sospechas eran ciertas, hay mercenarios comenzando a moverse (mirando hacia donde se fueron Ruby y Marge) si no me apresuró serán asesinados...¡Pusle, Minum!, por ahora se que quieren ayudar pero necesito que vayan conmigo pero solo puedo llevarlos en pokebolas (al recibir un sonido de asentimiento de ambos los guardo en dos great ball) ahora...vamos!

Con esto en mente la ojiazul se dejo caer al mar, en cuanto caía pudo ver como Steven y Wallace(que iban montados en metacross) la miraban asustados por su seguridad, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la ojiazul cayo de pie en el mar y estaba parada sobre el agua. En cuanto superaron su sorpresa inicial ambos se acercaron a la ojiazul.

Wallace: ¿que ocurrió? ¿donde esta Ruby?

Sapphire: (seria) desidio que esa mujer era mas confiable que yo

Steven: pero solo ustedes dos fueron entrenados para manejar a las gemas

Sapphire: lo se...pero hay algo mas que me preocupa, en este momento hay mercenarios peleando en este lugar, ¿no es así?

Wallace: si...hace unos días llegaron los refuerzos que nos dijiste y han estado peleando con ellos, pero parece no tener fin

Sapphire: lo sabia! puedo sentir varias presencias asesinas en ese lugar...si los dejo ir solos serán asesinados

Wallace: (sorprendido y preocupado por su pupilo) ¿QUE?

Steven: (serio) que piensas hacer?

Sapphire: obviamente iré por ellos, aunque es muy probable que haya un derramamiento de sangre en ciudad Arrecipolis...lamento mucho eso Wallace

Wallace: estas loca?! intentas ir sola a ese lugar y morir?

Sapphire: Ante todo creí haberles aclarado antes que yo solo soy una arma...aún si llego a morir no importa (dándoles la espalda) entonces si me permiten ¡espero poder verles de nuevo! (comenzando a correr hacia el lugar aumentando su velocidad con chacra y alejándose de los dos)

Steven: SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire aumento su velocidad y cuando llego a Arrecipolis rodeo su cuerpo con chacra elemental de rayo atravesando la barrera de energía sin problemas, en cuanto la atravezo mando chacra a sus pies y comenzó a escalar rápidamente el muro natural que rodeaba la ciudad . Cuando iba por la mitad salieron de la nada tres mercenario que se lanzaron hacia ella con intención asesina, la ojiazul al verlos cambio su mirada por su sharingan y antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya había pasado a través de ellos asesinándolos en el acto. Su camino continuo del mismo modo pero a como iba avanzando salían ninjas mas avanzados cortándole el paso y obligándola a pelear hiriéndola en el proceso. Justo cuando por fin llego a la cima pudo ver la catástrofe viendo también como Ruby y Marge intentaban detener a los legendarios fallando miserablemente.

Ante esto la ojiazul salto hacia el vacío cayendo en el techo de una de las construcciones de la ciudad, al estar en el suelo sintió muchas mas presencias por lo que tomo una espada que le quitó a uno de los agresores que la atacaron un rato atrás y comenzó a avanzar de forma cautelosa en caso de necesitar entrar en combate. La lucha no tardo en comenzar ya que un miniejercito de cien mercenarios fue contra ella, Sapphire al ver la situación comenzó a pelear contra ellos de forma ágil y certera, ya que solo atacaba a puntos vitales (corazón, yugular, pulmones etc). cuando hubo acabado a la mitad lanzó la espada al aire saltando y dando una vuelta en el aire tomando el arma...

Sapphire: Meburyuu, kenjutsu ha, Ryuugazan (estilo mebu de espada ascendente del dragón, Dragón ascendente)

El ataque en si era un dragón de energía color morado que ataco y asesino al resto del ejercito. Cuando hubo acabado con todos (o por lo menos eso creyó ya que en su preocupación por salvar a Ruby no puso atención del todo dejando a uno vivo) soltó la espada ya que se rompió después de usar esa técnica y comenzó a correr hacia Ruby y Marge, ya que ambos había sido derribados y se había ocultado en un edificio en ruinas.

Cuando Sapphire de dirigía hacia ellos pudo ver una sombra que también se dirigía hacía ellos a una velocidad mayor a la suya lo cual la preocupo y desespero...

Sapphire: (desesperada) "maldicion! no llegare a tiempo"

La ojiazul llego al lugar viendo como esa sombra era un mercenario que sobrevivió a su ataque, dicho hombre veía burlón a ambos con la intención de matarlos y con una espada en sus manos la impulsaba hacia enfrente para herirlos. Marge había abrazado a Ruby para protegerlo pero en lugar de sentir dolor solo sintió unas gotas de algo cálido en su rostro al igual que Ruby, cuando ambos abrieron los ojos vieron que Sapphire estaba enfrente de ellos incada y que la espada fue detenida por la mano derecha de la chica, arma que hirió entre los dedos índice y de en medio por lo que estaba sangrando aun deteniendo el ataque

Ruby: (sorprendido) SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire: ¿oye? (con voz tranquila) ¿no te estas pasando? ellos dos solo son civiles sin poder para defenderse (levantando la mirada y mostrando su sharingan el cual la hacia ver amenazante)

Mercenario: (nervioso)nosotros solo tenemos ordenes de matar a todo aquel que intente salvar esta región

Sapphire: ¿quien ordeno semejante barbaridad?

Mercenario: no te diré nada

Sapphire: ya veo... (aplicando chacra a su mano y rompiendo la espada) entonces tendré que obligarte a decírmelo (moviéndose a la espalda del hombre que no noto en que momento lo hizo y tomando uno de sus brazos los doblo hacia atrás giradolo y rompiéndolo)

Mercenario: (gritando con dolor) Ahhh! ...en que momento?

Sapphire: (seria) ¿quien te ordeno eso?

Mercenario: (haciéndose el fuerte) no te diré nada!

Sapphire: si...(repitiendo el proceso con el otro brazo y obteniendo otro grito de dolor) ¿quien?

mercenario: no...

Sapphire: (rompiendo ahora una pierna) una vez mas ¿quien?

Mercenario: ¿quien eres? MONSTRUO!

Sapphire: (a punto de romper la otra pierna) esa es tu respuesta?

Mercenario: (asustado) ESTA BIEN! TE LO DIRE, YA NO ME LASTIMES

Sapphire: ¿quien?

Mercenario: Orochimaru-sama

Sapphire: (sorprendida) Orochimaru? "el es el sannin traidor...que demonios querrá destruyendo la región" ya veo...(soltandolo al notar que la estructura comenzaba a temblar)

Cuando miro hacia donde había entrado vio que Kyogre y Groudon intentaban derribar la estructura

Sapphire: "están intentando destruir a los portadores de las gemas" (comenzando a caminar hacia Marge y Ruby que la miraban atónitos) Nos vamos! este lugar es peligroso,los legendarios intentan destruirlos

Mercenario: y yo que?...no puedes dejarme aquí

Sapphire: (con cara de indiferencia) claro que puedo y lo haré. No tengo ni quiero tener responsabilidad por algo tan insignificante como tu vida (comenzando a tomar otro camino para salir del lugar junto con Marge y Ruby que no pidieron refutarle algo) solamente quedate allí y muere.

Cuando salieron al exterior la ojiazul silbo llamando a Pilo que llego y les permitió subir a su espalda, el pokemon tipo hierva se sintió aliviado al ver que su entrenadora había ido a por ellos por lo que comenzó a volar alejándose de los legendarios. En el momento en que se alejaron a una distancia prudente, Pilo aterrizo y sus tres tripulantes bajaron y en cuanto lo hicieron se oyó un sonido de dos cachetadas las cuales provenían de las caras de Ruby y Marge los cuales habían sido golpeados por Sapphire.

Sapphire: (fuirosa) ¡ustedes par de imbéciles! ¿que creen que estaban haciendo? Pudieron morir en ese lugar si yo no llegaba antes!

Marge: (sacando valor de su poco orgullo que le quedaba) Para empezar ¿como llegaste a este lugar? vi claramente como Ruby te atrapo en ese vehículo

Sapphire: no esperaras que esa chatarra me mantuviera cautiva ¿o si?

Ruby: (con culpa) Sapphire...yo

Sapphire: Tu callate!, en este momento estoy mucho mas molesta contigo que con estuviste diciendo a cada momento acerca de las imprudencias que yo cometía, pero tu vas y te alias a esta bastarda olvidando que ella nunca recibió entrenamiento alguno para manipular las gemas.

Marge: (desesperada) LO HIZO PARA QUE TU NO ESTUVIERAS EN PELIGRO Y NO FUERAS CONTROLADA COMO LO ESTAN SIENDO ARCHIE Y MAXIE!

Sapphire: (con una mirada gélida) y dime...¿ustedes pudieron detener a Groudon Kyogre? (viendo como ambos apartaban la mirada) no contesten, es obvio que no. Pero aun así ambos fueron al peligro y se expusieron no solo a los legendarios, sino a que los mercenarios que están atacando la región los mataran ¿en serio creen que ustedes tiene alguna posibilidad contra ellos?

Marge: (sorprendida) ¿mercenarios?

Sapphire: me sorprende que aun siendo una de las sublideres del equipo Magma no te hayas enterado que tu líder hizo un trato con Orochimaru y que este envió mercenarios a la región para asesinar a todo aquel que interfiriera...¿realmente eres tan hábil como dices ser?

Ruby: (preocupado) Sapphire, ¡estas herida! (viendo que la pelimorada tenia varios cortes en todo su cuerpo provocados por kunais, así como rasguños y un corte profundo en su hombro)

Sapphire: no es nada...por ahora tomare esto (acercándose a Ruby y quitándole la gema que tenia)

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¡espera Sapphire! yo...

Sapphire: Guarda silencio... ya has hecho bastante (dirigiéndose a Marge) ¡entregame la gema!

Marge: (con tono arrogante) no te la daré!

La poca paciencia que tenia fue rota por eso ultimo, por lo que antes de dejarla hacer algo mas, Sapphire apareció enfrente de Marge y le dio un rodillazo que le saco en aire y la hizo vomitar saliva mientras le quitaba la gema.

Sapphire: (con mirada amenazante) no te estoy preguntando, tu no eres mas que una inutil criminal y asesina, ¿creiste que no lo sabia? (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Marge y Ruby) que tu fuiste la culpable de la muerte de varios investigadores del centro de investigaciones del clima. Para mi tu no eres mas que una cobarde e inutil mujerzuela, ya que ni siquiera puedo llamarte asesina (viendo otra vez con mirada gélida) 'no importa bajo que fin se quite una vida, ya sea el mas vil o el mas noble una vida robada nunca regresara, es por eso que el asesino siempre cargara con todas las vidas que haya tomado, aun si fue con el fin mas noble un asesino seguirá siendo un asesino... y aquel que niegue su pasado solo es un cobarde que no merece mas que el título de escoria, ya que ni si quiera tiene el valor de aceptar sus pecados y cargar con ellos'

Al oír eso Marge bajo su mirada ya que no pudo sostenerla al escuchar semejante argumento, aun cuando en un inicio lo hizo por diversión, ella sabia de antemano que todo lo que causo y las vidas que se perdieron por sus acciones no eran mas que su culpa. Lo doloroso en si era que una niña le recordara todo aquello que intentaba negar. Por el lado de Ruby, el miraba a la ojiazul con un deje de culpa y dolor, en un principio creyó que aliándose a Marge podría detener a los legendarios sin inmiscuir a Sapphire, pero solo provoco que casi fueran asesinados y que la ojiazul tuviera que herirse y asesinar (ya que vio los cuerpos de los mercenarios en el camino) para salvarlo a el.

Por en lado de Sapphire ella miro en la dirección de Groudon y Kyogre, no miraba con miedo ni seriedad, solo miraba como si lo que estaban haciendo no fuera importante. Cuando oyó un rígido de un dragón, alzo la vista y pudo ver como venía en su dirección un gran dragón verde y en la cabeza de dicho dragón venia Norman, mientras Marge y Ruby miraban la escena impactados, la ojiazul miraba de forma impasible al dragón acercándose a la orilla del barranco donde Norman hizo que el dragón parara.

Sapphire: me esperaba que viniera... Norman

Norman: (serio) ¿quien eres tu?

Sapphire: mi nombre es Sapphire...no me llamo Athena, soy ayudante del profesor Odamaki

Norman: ¿por que tienes tu las gemas?

Sapphire: lamentablemente su hijo hizo una idiotez que casi causa que lo asesinen...es por eso que ahora las tengo yo

Norman: ya veo...bien ¡sube!

Sapphire: si (subiendo a la cabeza del dragón)

Ruby: (sorprendido) esperen un momento! ¿que esta pasando aquí?, y ¿quien es ese pokemon?

Sapphire: este pokemon es Rayquaza, junto con Groudon y Kyogre es uno de los tres titanes de la región Hoen y el rey de los cielos...tu padre pudo despertarlo y lo trajo aquí para que ayudará con esta catástrofe

Ruby: ¿por qué...tu

Sapphire: (mirándolo fijamente) Ruby...a diferencia de ti y esa mujer, mi voluntad nunca podrá ceder, ya e perdido muchas cosas en mi vida y no permitire que me sea arrebatago algo mas..ya que aun si significa sacrificar mi existencia para lograrlo lo haré

Ruby: (mirandola sorprendido y comprendiendo lo que quería decir) "sacrificarias tu vida de ser necesario" Sapphire...¿tu?

Norman: (serio) no podemos perder mas tiempo

Sapphire: lo se

Al oir esa afirmación Norman ordeno a Rayquaza ir hacia donde estaban los otros dos titanes y comenzaron a irse oyendo los gritos de Ruby que les suplicaba no ir. Durante el corto viaje Sapphire se posiciono delante de Norman y colocó sus brazos delante mostrando las esferas...

Sapphire: (seria) Norman...usted sabe lo que sucederá después de que termine todo esto ¿verdad?

Norman: (estoico) si

Sapphire: ¿por que lo hizo? Ruby sufrirá aun mas cuando sepa que usted...

Norman: te lo encomiendo

Sapphire: (aguantando las lágrimas al saber el final de la batalla) s...si

En cuanto llegaron junto a los legendarios, Groudon y Kyogre los atacaron con hiperrayo el cual fue interceptado por aliento draco de Rayquaza, el momento de confusión de ambos legendarios fue aprovechado por Sapphire que comenzó a concentrarse en las esferas. A pesar de ser lo suficientemente apta para controlarlas hubo un momento de duda que hizo que ambas esferas enviaran una descarga de energía rompiendo un poco la tela de ambos hombros.

Norman: ¡No te distraiga!

Sapphire: (espabilando con un poco de dolor) Lo siento! no volverá a suceder

Mientras esto sucedia, Ruby estaba aun tratando de asimilar lo que recién había descubierto, ya que Marge le había contando que al haberse interesado en el quiso ser su amiga e investigó todo sobre el, incluyendo el incidente que causo la cicatriz que el tenía. Resultaba ser que su padre estaba presentando la prueba para líder de gimnasio justo ese día, sin embargo cuando Ruby peleo con el salamanence, este huyo en dirección al laboratorio donde tenían a Rayquaza para investigarlo, lo cual desencadeno que el ultimo huyera cuando salamanence irrumpió en el lugar. Al parecer después de eso Norman supo que Ruby había plegado con el y por eso se hecho la culpa del incidente provocando que fallara el examen y se le negara el permiso de presentarlo por 5 años obligándolo además a buscar a Rayquaza. Cuando el ojirojo supo la historia no pudo sino sentirse culpable por tantos años que había renegado de su padre y su abandonó cuando simplemente este le había estado protegiendo por lo que desidido marcho junto con Marge hacia en campo de batalla para intentar ayudara a su padre y Sapphire.

Regresando al campo de batalla, Sapphire y Norman aun continuaban bloqueando los ataques que recibían de Groudon y Kyogre mientras la ojiazul se concentraba lo mejor que podía para detenerlos, cuando hubo acabado...

Sapphire: (con una mirada decidida) Norman!

Norman: si, ¡Rayquaza! ( el pokemon al ser llamado se posiciono en medio de Groudon y Kyogre) ¡AHORA!

Sapphire: (con voz firme y mirada amenazante) ¡Detenganse inmediatamente y regresen a sus lugares de sueño eterno! (levantándose aun en la cabeza de Rayquaza) ¡ESTE MUNDO NO NECESITA DE SUS PODERES NI AHORA NI EN EL FUTURO!

En cuanto hubo pronunciado eso los legendarios pararon de pelear y después de mirarla un momento ambos se retiraron a dormir en sus respectivas moradas, en cuanto se hubieron retirado por completo de la ciudad el campo de energía desapareció y pudieron oír como varias personas festejaban el hecho. En ese momento Rayquaza aterrizo en un montículo de tierra que se formo mientras peleaban los otros dos legendarios y tiro a sus tripulantes comenzando a irse al Pilar celeste. Sapphire aterrizo de forma simple en el suelo y Norman cayo de pie pero de pronto se desplomo en el suelo por lo que la ojiazul corrió a socorrerlo comenzando a usar su chacra medico para estabilizarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que este no funcionaba y que la vida del hombre se le iba de las manos.

Sapphire: (preocupada y desesperada) ¡Norman, resista!

Justo entonces Ruby y Marge llegaron y al ver el estado de Norman corrieron a su lado..

Ruby: (asustado) ¿papa?, ¡PAPA!

Sapphire: No se rinda! si aguanta un poco mas yo...

Norman: no te atrevas!...se por Odamaki que puedes seder parte de tu energía vital a las personas...(haciendo alegrarse a Marge y Ruby) ...pero el costo es tu propia vida (logrando que ambos perdieran la alegría)

Sapphire: pero..

Norman: no puedo aceptar eso

Ruby: (conteniendo las lágrimas) ¿por qué paso esto?

Norman: no es algo de lo que debas sorprenderte, después de todo Rayquaza también es un legendario por lo que el costo de controlarlo es este (refiriéndose a su estado) A diferencia de Groudon y Kyogre que tienen gemas que permiten controlarlos...Rayquaza no tiene gema alguna, por lo que es imposible controlarlo por completo y los temerarios que se aventuran a hacerlo solo terminaran por perder toda su energía vital.

Ruby: (tomando de los hombros a su padre ) pero por que...¿por que tomaste la responsabilidad por mi?...¿por que tuviste que atrasar tu prueba por 5 largos años?...¿por que por mi sacrificaste tu sueño, tu honor...TODO?! ...por que...¿por que hiciste todo eso..? (soltando un par de lágrimas)

Norman: (débil) tu deberías saberlo (viendo a Sapphire que veía frustrada la escena al no poder hacer nada) es la misma razón por la que atrapaste a esa chica dentro de ese lugar...Una persona iría tan lejos para proteger a las personas importantes para el...el amor hace que el mundo gire...(terminando de cerrar sus ojos y dejándose ir demostrando así que su tiempo en este mundo acabó)

Ruby: (agota dolo un poco) ¿papa? (abrazándolo dando un grito desgarrador) ¡PAPAAAAA!

Para este punto Sapphire y Marge veían la escena sin saber que hacer realmente, Marge lo único que pido hacer fue apartar la mirada de la escena con culpa mientras que la ojiazul puso sus manos en los hombros de Ruby en señal de apoyo...ella mejor que nadie sabía el dolor de perder a un ser querido sin poder hacer nada al respecto...

 **Un golpe duro hacia la madurez a surgido, después de todo lo que creía Ruby y los hechos eran distintos, ¿que pasara ahora que Norman a sacrificado su vida para protegerlo? siganme en el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán.. BYE, BYE**


	14. Chapter 14 Primera lección los proteger

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 14: Primera lección "los protegeré con mi vida"

Luego de dejar que llorara en el cuerpo de su padre un rato mas tarde Sapphire invoco a Katsuyu.

Katsuyu: Athena-san, ¿que es lo que necesitas?

Sapphire: Katsuyu-sama, necesitó que te lleves el cuerpo de Norman junto con los demás lideres (mirando que Ruby la miraba con la mirada ida) no podemos dejar que su cuerpo se quede en este lugar ...al menos le daremos un entierro digno de el

Katsuyu: entendido!, ¿necesitas que cure tus heridas?

Sapphire: no..así estoy bien, solo necesito que me digas donde estan los refuerzos que envió Sandaime-sama

Katsuyu: están viniendo para acá, Hokage-sama envió a Kakashi-san junto con Asuma-san, Gay-san y Kurenai-san

Sapphire: ya veo...muchas gracias, te lo encargó Katsuyu-sama

Katsuyu: si, cuenta conmigo

en cuanto dijo eso absorbió el cuerpo de Norman dentro de ella y desapareció, Marge estaba sosteniendo a Ruby viendo con horror como un ejercito de mercenarios iba directamente hacia ellos mientras que Archie y Maxie estaban detrás de todos ellos sonriendo de forma maléfica. Viendo esto Sapphire se levanto mientras que atrás de ellos aterrizaba un metacross y un Altaria que llevaban consigo a Wallace, Winona y dos anciando muy parecidos a Tate y Lisa pero obviamente en versión muy mayor. Los mayores al ver el ejercito intentaron tomar a Sapphire y Ruby para huir,pero el ojirojo no se movía mientras seguía en los brazos de Marge y Sapphire les daba la espalda mientras veía al ejercito estoica.

Wallace: (preocupado) ¿que están haciendo? tenemos que salir de aquí?

Winona: si no nos vamos pronto seremos asesinados

Sapphire: (tranquila) aun si nos vamos ahora ellos nos alcanzaran con facilidad y nos asesinaran

Wallace: entonces que propones?

Sapphire: el equipo de refuerzo que pedí viene en camino...si no me equivoco tardarán una hora mas en llegar

Winona: (angustiada) entonces? no podemos esperar ese tiempo

Sapphire: lo se...(suspirando) es por eso que yo los distraere, estoy segura de poder soportar aunque sea una hora

Winona: (alterada) ¿estas loca? ¡MORIRAS!

Sapphire: (ocultando su mirada en su flequillo) ya muchas personas murieron el día de hoy sin que yo pudiese hacer nada..(apretando sus puños) no me pidas que me contenga viendo claramente que soy la única que puede dar algo de tiempo

Winona: pero...

Sapphire: Sabes tan bien como yo que ni tu ni Wallace ni mucho menos Minako-sama y Makoto-sama pueden hacer algo...

Wallace: (incrédulo) ¿estas diciendo acaso que te sacrificarás para darnos tiempo de huir?

Sapphire: Steven y Norman junto con muchas otras personas murieron protegiendo esta región... tal vez no haya nacido aquí pero este lugar también fue el único lugar al que e podido llamarle hogar...ya perdí a toda mi familia y a mis mejores amigos una vez, aun si tengo que dar a cambio mi vida no dejaré que nadie mas muera

Minako: mi niña...me hubiera gustado entregarte esto en un momento mejor pero...

Makoto: tenemos que entregartelo de todas formas...ya que es tu legado

Cuando Sapphire volteo a verlos sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que en sus manos de cada uno había una katana, pero no cualquier katana, sino que eran dos armas que desaparecieron de su clan el día de la masacre. La primer katana que tenia Minako tenia la hoja de color rojo escarlata, larga y ancha (media 1.60m) y tenia el mango tejido de una tela roja dejando decoraciones de rombos negros, la separación del mango y la hoja era dorado y al final del mango tenia la empuñadura igual dorada que tenia amarrada un dos lazos rojos. La segunda katana era un poco mas delagada que la primera (media 1.70m) y tenia el mango plateado que tenia forma de un dragón abriendo sus fauces mientras que los ojo de dicho dragón eran de zafiros.

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¡¿Shinku y Hikari no Ginryo?! ¿pero como...

Minako: (con una sonrisa afable) Tu padre temió por el bienestar de la aldea cuando comenzaron las purgas de castas de kekei genkai, fue por eso que envió a Athem a Suna, lamentablemente no pudo sacar a sus demás hijos por lo que antes de la masacre Shion-sama envió ambas armas junto con el rosario de los 1080 a isla espejismo.

Makoto: desde entonces nosotros hemos cuidado de ellos con las ordenes de entregarle las armas a su sucesor

Sapphire: pero si eso es cierto entonces ese seria...

Makoto: (negando) Tu hermano gemelo no fue ni seria apto para heredarlas, la única forma de empuñar las katanas es dominar el estilo Meburyuu, pero Athem nunca logró ni acercarse al la verdadera esencia del estilo

Minako: sin embargo tu pudiste dominarlo y perfeccionarlo, es por eso que estas armas te pertenecen

Makoto: después de todo Shion-sama mando a forjar a Shinku para ti

Al escuchar las palabras de ambos Sapphire bajo la cabeza intentando procesar todo lo que le dijeron...era un tanto difícil ya que sus padres, (en especial Shion) nunca mostraron tanto afectó por ella sino hasta ese día de la masacre en que la salvaron dando sus vidas. Después de pensarlo un poco la ojiazul levanto su mirada dando paso a una seguridad y fortaleza que no habían visto antes

Sapphire: Gracias, Minako-sama, Makoto-sama (tomando las katanas) ¡Yo, Asamiya Athena juro que pelearé usando mi vida para protegerlos!, ¡Lo juró como hija de Shion y Umimeko Asamiya!

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el ejército aunque antes de irse se paro un momento al lado de Ruby que aun no reaccionaba del todo dejándole su mochila con todo su equipo pokemon...aun si moría no dejaría que ellos salieran heridos...

Sapphire: (con voz tranquila) esta posiblemente sea mi ultima tarea...Ruby...nosotros solo podemos vivir con la carga de aquellos que nos han dejado (recibiendo al fin la mirada de Ruby que la veía sorprendido)...ya que es...lo único que podemos hacer...(comenzando a caminar) ...porque los muertos no regresaran...y nuestras lágrimas no servirán de nada

Cuando dijo eso salto de donde estaban para encaminarse hacia el ejercito que la esperaba con sorna. Los lideres veían esto impactados junto con Marge que no pudo articulas palabra alguna al oír la declaración anteríor y los ancianos que miraban con lastima a la ojiazul por el destino que le esperaba.

Ruby: (impactado) ¿que fue eso?

Minako: ella muy probablemente se canso de llorar

Marge: (sorprendida) ¿por..que?

Makoto: Esa niña vio como sus padres y todo su clan fue asesinado frente a sus ojos, toda su vida a girado alrededor del derramamiento de sangre

Minako: Ella simplemente comprendió que llorando no pasaría nada...así que decidió tomar el destino con sus propias manos y pelear

Cuando dijeron esto Ruby miro hacia donde Sapphire estaba y vio como ella caminaba de forma tranquila hacia el ejército, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos detuvo su andar y adopto un estilo de pelea, cruzando ambas katanas sin desenfundar (Shinku estaba en la mano derecha y Hikary no Ginryo en la izquierda)

Sapphire: (suspirando) entonces... ¡VENGAN!

Ese grito pareció ser el detonante, ya que cuando lo oyeron los mercenarios comenzaron a atacarla con sus armas. La ojiazul para entonces ya había endurecido su mirada y había comenzado a atacar y defenderse golpeando puntos vitales con sus katanas y sus piernas, así como esquivando de forma ágil y ligera algunos ataques provocando que algunos mercenarios se alejaran para comenzar a lanzarle ninjutsus. En un momento dado algunos ataques ígneos la alcanzaron provocando quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, la pelimorada contraataco usando técnicas de espada ya que la razón de que no se había curado es que estaba casi sin chacra, por lo cual con Hikaru no Ginryo...

Sapphire: HAMA, RYUUJIN (dragón destructor de demonios)

Dicho ataque era un gran dragón plateado que acabo con un grupo de 50 mercenarios que no pudieron esquivar el ataque, aprovechando la distracción de los demás la ojiazul blandió a Shinku

Sapphire: KIRI GOROSHI (corte asesino)

Ahora con este ataque acabo de forma certera con otro grupo de 80 hombres que fueron cortados en la yugular por una ráfaga de viento en extremo filoso. Al notar que Sapphire iba en serio los ataques hacia ella fueron en aumento de un forma mas certera por lo que la ojiazul comenzó a temer dificultades para pelear.

Por el lado de los demás, los lideres, Marge y Ruby veían impactados la fuerza que tenia la ojizul, sabían de antemano que ella era un ninja, pero jamas se imaginaron que en realidad poseía aquella habilidad. El mas impactado era el ojirojo que comenzó a rememorar todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, no importaba que situación fuera, la ojiazul siempre antepuso la seguridad de el por encima de la de ella misma. Incluso en la cueva del origen cuando fue herida dos veces para salvarlo, entendió que ella pudo haber esquivado todo...pero había preferido ser herida para protegerlo...Ante esto no pudo mas que apretar sus puños, ya que no solo Sapphire tuvo la fortaleza para detener a Groudon y Kyogre, sino que les salvo a el y Marge y ahora mismo se enfrentaba a un ejercito ella sola..y solamente para permitirles a todos ellos vivir. Fue cuando le llego a su memoria las palabras que le dio la ojiazul antes de marcharse a la batalla junto a su padre..,

flash back

Sapphire: a diferencia de ti y esa mujer mi voluntad nunca podrá seder, ya e perdido muchas cosas en mi vida y no permitiré que me sea arrebatado algo mas...aun si significa sacrificar mi propia existencia...

Fin flash back

Al final sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe ya que oyó un grito de dolor de la ojiazul, al mirar al campo de batalla pudo ver como un tipo que le doblaba la altura la tomaba de la pierna dándole un giro raro y rompiéndose la mientras que la arrojaba con fuerza contra unas rocas chocando y que al caer escupió sangre. El horror se hizo presente en su rostro al ver que la ojiazul en lugar de intentar huir o desmayarse esta tomaba la pierna dañada y la acomodaba de un solo jalón aguantando el grito de dolor que se veía claramente en su cara. En cuanto lo hizo volvió a ponerse de pie con mirada desidida aunque ahora que la veía bien sangraba bastante y tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo incluyendo una en su mejilla que se veía fresca, por la forma en que estaba paraba veía que le costaba estar de pie y respiran entrecortadamente.

Mientras en el lado de la ojiazul podía ver claramente que sus esfuerzos serian en vano si no se desasia de mas mercenarios por lo que con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo una posición rígida y cruzó de nueva cuenta sus espadas mirando fijamente a sus enemigos...

Sapphire: "maldicion!, no esperaba poder vencer a todos, pero al menos esperaba darles un poco de pelea...a pesar de todos los que e derrotado parecen no tener fin...si mis cálculos no me fallan ha pasado casi una hora desde que comenze a pelear con ellos...Maldita sea Kakashi-sensei! ¡dese prisa! no creo aguantar mucho tiempo mas (esquivando un ataque de agua saltando arriba de las rocas donde estaba) aun tengo energía para un ultimo ataque"

Con esto en mente la ojiazul relajó su posición y desenvaino ambas katanas lanzándolas al aire mientras que ella saltaba para atraparlas y posicionar su ataque en el aire...

Sapphire: SHINKU, GINRYO CONVIERTANSE EN MIS ARMAS!

Minako: (sorprendida) ¿es no es?

Makoto: (sonriendo) si

Winona: (alterada) ¿que va a hacer?

Makoto: no se preocupen, solo ejecutara uno de los ataque finales de su estilo de kenjutsu

Wallace: por favor digamos de que se trata

Minako: el estilo Meburyuu en un arte que sirve para asesinar...pero también para proteger, que la pequeña sepa ese ataque quiere decir que en este momento a superado a su propio padre (ganando la atención de Ruby que aún así seguia viendo la pelea)

Makoto: ese ataque es...

Sapphire: MEBURYUU, KENJUTSU OOGI, SHORYUUZAN! (estilo mibu del dragón, técnica ascendente de espada, Doble corte del dragón)

Dicho ataque constaba de dos ráfagas de viento que simulaban las garras de un dragón, las cuales cortaron en puntos vitales a un total de 300 mercenarios que cayeron en seco al suelo.

Sapphire: (comenzando a caer sumamente agotada) "mi cuerpo...no puedo moverlo...ese es..mi limite (cerrando los ojos) lo siento...no pude protegerlos un momento mas..."

Al ver como caía todos se preocuparon, pero antes de impactar en el suelo fue sostenida por un hombre de cabello plata el cual tenia la cara cubierta por una mascara

Hombre: veo que no has cambiado nada...(molesto) sigues siendo igual de imprudente que siempre

Sapphire: (débil) Ka..kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: por lo que veo te has encargado de una buena parte de los mercenarios (usando un shushin y dejándola en el suelo de un montículo de rocas alejada de la batalla pero aun así cerca) por ahora descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto (diciendo esto desapareció en un shushin y llego a donde estaban en un principio viendo como varios mercenarios lo veían con miedo) Veo que ustedes le han dado un trato especial a mi alumna (cambiando el tono de voz tranquilo por uno amenazante) me encargare de devolverles el mismo trato

Dicho esto comenzó a pelear con ellos mientras era observado por Sapphire y el grupo al que protegía, ya que también vieron como otros dos hombres y una mujer habían llegado al lugar peleando y ayudando a Kakashi. Uno de los hombres vestía el uniforme estándar de Jounin con su cinta en la frente y tenia tez morena, ojos negros y cabello corto azul marino, el otro tenía un corte de hongo color negro, tez bronceada, unas MUY grandes cejas, vestía con un traje completo de espandex verde, chaleco jounin, calentadores naranjas, sandalias ninjas azules y su cinta shinobi estaba en su cintura, la mujer del grupo era de tez clara, ojos rojos, cabello a media cintura añborotado y negro, tenía un especie de vestido de vendas que le cubría hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, de un lado no tenia manga, pero del otro su la cual era larga y roja, usaba sandalias ninjas azules y su cinta en la frente.

Cuando dichas personas comenzaron a pelear, todos se tranquilizaron al saber la ojiazul ya no tendría que sacrificarse, o eso creyeron, ya que mientras ellos no lo notaron tanto Archie como Maxie se habían acercado a ellos aprovechando que no ponía atención a su entorno por lo que aprovechándose de eso

Archie: tentacool, atrapa a esa líder molesta (el pokemon obedeció tomando a Winona)

Wallace: (enojado) suelta la!

Maxie: no te presipites, un movimiento en falso y...(viendo como el tentacool comprimía a Winona) ella lo pagara

Marge: que es lo que quieren?

Maxie: me sorprende que no lo sepas, después de todo tu fuiste realmente cercana a mi

Marge: (enojada) ¡callate! tu solo nos usaste

Ruby: ¿que quieren?

Archie: eso es simple, las esferas...lamentablemente esa mocosa las tiene pero...(mirándolos maléfica mente) si los uso de rehenes estoy seguro que ella nos las dara

Ruby: no te atrevas!

Maxie: Aunque a decir verdad tu fuiste uno de los estorbos que hicieron que nuestro plan fallara...

Archie: así que

Comenzando a acercarse a Ruby mientras que este les hacia frente apartando a Marge que había intentado interponerse. Cuando estuvieron enfrente del ojirojo ambos lo tomaron por lo hombros, quien intento sacarse, y lo arrastraron hacia el barranco para lanzarlo al campo de batalla, pero justo cuando lo soltaron un flash morado paso enfrente de ellos tomando a Ruby y poniéndolo a salvo. Cuando este levanto la visto vio que era Sapphire, la cual respiraba agitada ya que se tuvo que mover con rapidez para llegar hacia ellos.

Sapphire: (mirandolos fríamente) no creí que fueran tan cobardes

Archie: (con sorna) y yo no creí que fueras tan estúpida

Cuando dijo eso la ojiazul noto que había junto a ellos otro mercenario...no era un ninja renegado que había robado la espada raijin de konoha, lo reconocía perfectamente ya que estaba en el libro bingo. Si el estaba aquí significaba que en verdad pensaban asesinarlos.

Ruby: (preocupado) que estas haciendo? estas sumamente herida ¡no debiste venir!

Sapphire: no podía dejarlos..¡agachate! (al decir eso se lanzo al suelo con Ruby debajo de ella para esquivar un lanzallamas de Houdoon)

Cuando ambos se levantaron vieron con horror como el ataque no había impactado en ellos, ya que Wallace los había protegido con propio cuerpo...

Winona: (débil y aun en los tentáculos de tentacool) Wa... Wallace

Ruby: MAESTRO!

Sapphire: (preocupada) Wallace!

El cuerpo del campeón colapso y cuando Ruby se disponía a ir a socorrer a su maestro, el ninja renegado comenzó a correr hacia el para asesinarlo con la espada raijin (dios del trueno), el ojirojo lo vio venir, pero no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos esperando su futura muerte, pero en lugar de sentir dolor pudo sentir unas gotas de algo cálido en su rostro y brazos (que había usado para intentar protegerse) al abrir los ojos todo se convirtió en el infierno...la chica que siempre lo protegía y a la que había declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos, estaba frente a el con los brazos extendidos y siendo atravezada por la espada eléctrica en su vientre, las gotas cálidas que había sentido no eran sino la sangre de la ojiazul. El ninja al ver que había dado a la ojiazul solo sonrió de forma maléfica mientras retornaba el arma y comenzaba a irse al campo de batalla alegando que ya se había aburrido de jugar con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Ruby reacciono y vio como el pañuelo que la ojiazul tenia en su cabeza se desamarraba y caía al suelo mientras que el cabello de la chica mostraba en verdadero largo que tenia ya que el peinado que tenia se deshizo, el ojirojo corrió hacia la chica quedando ahora frente a ella y vio la gran herida de su vientre, así como que sus ojos lloraban sangre y su boca parecía que salibaba, pero en lugar de saliva, también era sangre

Ruby: (en shock) SAPPHIREEEE!

Al gritar eso la ojiazul cayo de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a sangrar dejando a su paso un gran charco de sangre, el ojirojo sumamente alterado tomó a Sapphire de los hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar...

Ruby: (desesperado)¿ Sapphire?, !Sapphire! vamos despierta, ¡esto no es gracioso! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, SAPPHIRE!

En algún momento dado después de moverla tanto pudo ver como los ojos azules de la chica, que aun si llevaban tristeza, siempre le hacían saber lo llena de vida que estaba, ahora se encontraban opacos y vacíos, como un cascaron vacío...

Ruby: SAPPHIREEEE! (abrazando el cuerpo de la ojiazul contra si llorando)

Para entonces Winona miraba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veia, primero Steven,despues Norman...y ahora Sapphire, esto no podía estar sucediendo, los ancianos no podian hacer nada por lo que miraban preocupados, por el lado de Marge,esta veía en shock como Ruby abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de la ojiazul, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo ver el momento en que Sapphire llego y protegió a Ruby de aquel ataque y como se desplomaba después... aun no sabia que hacer y lo que empeoró todo que fue ver como tanto Archie como Maxie comenzaban a reir y hacían que Tentcool soltara. a Winona mientras que atrapaba Ruby que aun sostenía el cuerpo de Sapphire y se negaba a soltarlo. Cuando el tentacool los trapo por completo estrello a ambos contra unas rocas haciendo que en el proceso las gemas de el cuerpo de Sapphire cayeran al suelo, en cuanto cayeron Ruby vio como Archie y Maxie tomaban ambas gemas...

Ruby: (con mirada amenazante) urg...arg...qu-que estan planeando hacer?

Maxie: muajajaja ¿por que te molestas en preguntar?

Archie: ¿no es obvio?

Maxie: continuaremos donde nos quedamos

Archie: y esta vez no habrá interferencias

Maxie: mientras estábamos en la cueva del origen hicimos una tregua

Archie: quedamos en que la unión hace la fuerza

Maxie: pensandolo bien debimos aliarnos desde un inicio

Archie: Ahora nuestra primera tarea es acabar con todos los obstáculos

Maxie: incluyendo lideres de gimnasio, alto mando, Asociasion pokemon y esos molestos ninjas

Archie: ...y también a nuestros molestos subordinados que mas que una ayuda fueron un estorbo

Maxie: ¡y cuando todo este dicho nos disputaremos en la más grande batalla de todos los tiempos!

Archie: ¡en ese día la historia sera hecha!

Maxie: felizmente la controladora de las gemas...

Archie: y nuestra mas grande molestia se a ido

Maxie: pero por si las dudas (viendo como Houdoon les lanzaba un lanzallamas en dirección a ellos)

Cuando las llamas comenzaron a consumir el cuerpo de ambos Marge se lanzo hacia ellos con la intención de salvarlos, pero solo fue interceptada por Houdoon que le lanzó otro lanzallamas inmovilizándola. Viendo esto ambos hombres miraban la escena divertidos y con un sonrisa de alivio

Archie: ah...me siento muy bien

Maxie: si...como una brisa refrescante

Archie: mirar hacia allá abajo...

Maxie: hace sentir que somos los maestros del universo

Cuando dijeron eso vieron que las llamas que supuestamente incineraron a Ruby y Sapphire se desvanecían y mostraban el a cuerpo de ambos intacto. Los dos hombres veían esto sorprendidos esto mientras Marge sonreia...

Marge: aun a estas alturas sigues protegiéndolo... (viendo como el cascabel que le dio Sapphire brillaba creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos) por dios... al parecer pensaste en todo

Los ancianos al no ser de utilidad ya habían sido llevados a otro lugar por órdenes de Winona que envió al Tropius de Sapphire.

Los lideres al ver esto se enfurecieron ya que gracias a aquel campo el tentacool recibió una descarga eléctrica que hizo que los soltará. Ya en el suelo Ruby se sentó mientras veía sorprendido el cuerpo de Sapphire en sus brazos, aun después de todo seguia protegiéndolo, su sorpresa aumento cuando ambos hombres se acercaron para herirlo pero de pronto Mimi, (que había huido antes de el por comportarse como un patán) se ponía delate de el y lo protegía dándole un coletazo a ambos hombres. El ataque no duró mucho ya que Maxie le dio un puñetazo lanzándola al suelo y dejándola mal herida mientras Archie la pisaba con fuerza.

Maxie: ¡maldito pez!

Archie: ¿como te atreves a profanar el campo de batalla con tu horrible aspecto?

Ruby: (soltando un momento a Sapphire y acercándose a Mimi) Mimi...viniste aquí solo para encontrarme

Archie: sólo dejarlo morir y que se pudra...es débil y lento ¡simplemente detestable!...creaturas feas como esa no merecen vivir..

Ruby: (tomando a Mimi en sus brazos) ¿feo?...dices que Mimi es feo...yo también solía creer eso...pero hora creo que es hermoso...Yo era tan malo con el y aun así siempre me demostró su lealtad volviendo por mi...ella sabia que no tendría oportunidad contra ustedes y aun así vino...No se trata de la apariencie exterior sino del interior... Cada cualidad que Mimi posee es tan hermosa y adorable...cuando conocí al maestro un par de personas estaban discutiendo de algún manera ambos se tranquilizaron cuando el uso uno de sus pokemon...fue fascinante ningún pokemon posee la habilidad de manipular la mente de las personas...fue la calidez del corazón de maestro y sus pokemon los que hicieron el truco. Eso me dio a entender que el al de una persona tiene el poder de consolar la ira de otros, una vez Sapphire me dijo lo mismo pero y no quise escucharla (viendo con dolor el cuerpo de Sapphire)...esperó que ustedes dos comprendan eso... ¡LA VERDADERA BELLEZA RESIDE EN EL CORAZON! UN CORZON QUE ES CAPAZ DE AMAR! TIENEN QUE ENTENDER ESTO ANTES DE QUE TODO SEA DESTRUIDO POR SUS PROPIAS MANOS

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír con sorna, pero Wallace que había visto esto último y había comenzado. reaccionar se acerco como pudo a Ruby...

Wallace: espléndido!, estoy orgulloso de tenerte como mi discípulo (entregándole un listón) toma esto..,es el listón que le corresponde por derecho a Mimi...

Ruby: (colocando a Mimi en el suelo mientras le ponía el listón) Mimi..lo siento, nunca te hice una presentación como es debido...,pero ahora lo haré...Aunque su cuerpo parezca maltrecho y en decadencia, su corazón permanecerá hermoso por la eternidad, a ti te entregó este liston

Cuando hubo acabado esto un luz comenzo a envolver a Mimi y cii de forma mostrando al final a un hermoso Milotic que lo miraba con firmeza...

Ruby: (sorprendido) Mimi...t..tu eras el pokemon que e estado buscando...¡Milotic! (recuperandose de su sorpresa inicial endureció su mirada) ¿estas lista para luchar?

Al recibir un asentimiento de su pokemon libero a Toro, Rono, Dono, Pusle y Minum que estaban en su mochila y llamo a Pilo con el silbido que recordó usaba Sapphire lo que causó que apareciera inmeditamente. El pokemon hierva miro sorpredido a su entrenadora y le envió una mirada de confusión a Ruby...

Ruby: lamento mucho esto pero... Sapphire fue asesinada protegiendome...de verdad necesitó tu ayuda...si después de eso quieres vengarte no me opondre a ello (viendo como Todos soltaban unas lágrimas asintiendo, ya que aunque ya lo sabían aun así era doloroso saber que la chica que los había estado cuidando y que era tan buena con ellos estuviera muerta)

El ojirojo se arrodillo hacia el cuerpo de Sapphire recostandola bien en el suelo mientras cerraba su ojos ya que hasta ahora aun los mantenía abiertos

Archie y Maxie al ver que tambien sacaba a sus pokemon (Zuzu, Coco, Nana y Popo) llamaron a cuatro houdoons y cuatro "wailrein" así como un poderoso Camerup, ordenándoles atacar por lo que Ruby comenzó a dirigir a todo su equipo y el de Sapphire...

Ruby: ¡Toro, gancho alto, (cuando el camerup y un "wailrein" estaban en el aire por el golpe) Zuzu por atrás, Agua lodosa!

Cuando vieron eso ambos hombres hicieron que el resto de sus pokemon los taclearan, pero no contaron con que...

Ruby: ¡Mimi, rayo de hielo (congelando a los pokemon enemigos) Pilo día soleado, Rono garra férrea, Dono rodada, Coco placate, Nana ataque arena y Popo meteoro bola!

Todos siguieron las ordenes del ojirojo derrotando a los pokemon enemigos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Archie y Maxie corrieron al autobote de Wallace y comenzaron a huir (ya que de alguna manera había encayado en ciudad Arrecipolis) Ruby al ver esto rapidamente se aproximó a la orilla del lugar donde estaban y

Ruby: Pusle, Minum usen trueno sobre ellos!

Los pokemon al estar enojados con aquellos lideres por lo que provocaron, lazaron el ataque con toda la energía disponible que tenían provocando que se formara un campo eléctrico sumamente mortal si se entraba en contacto con el, por lo que el ojirojo tomo su pokegear y marco la contraseña del coche protegiéndolos del ataque pero no dejándoles ir...

Wallace: (débil acercándose con ayuda de Winona y Marge) ¿por que?

Ruby: (melancólico) suficientes personas murieron el día de hoy...ahora que detuvimos a los villanos podemos recuperar las esferas (sacando otra pokebola y juntando sus brazos extendiéndolos hacía enfrente)

Winona: (sorprendida) pero es imposible! ningún pokemon o humano puede sobrevivir a ese campo magnético

Ruby: (serio) ningún pokemon...excepto este...Nunca lo e usado por que es un misterio para mi... Me lo encontré justo antes de mudar me de Jotho..,no se ni de que especie es...ni si quiera la pokedex pudo identificarlo...Pero siempre lo e tenido (abriendo la pokebola) ¡Mi sexto pokemon!...

 **Jajajaja sorpresa, sorpresa el capitulo de esta semana fue doble, ¿por que? porque ya es un desenlace del desastre de Hoen, nuestra pequeña protagonista a muerto a manos del enemigo, ¿que hará ahora Ruby que se a quedado solo frente al final de su viaje? lo sabrán si me siguen la próxima semana, BYE BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15 Celebi y una nueva oportunida

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 15: Celebi y una nueva oportunidad

Cuando dijo eso salio de la pokebola un Celebi el cual comenzó volar y les arrebato a Archie y Maxie las gemas comenzando a alejarse luego soltó un luz verde y uso su poder del tiempo atrapando en el los cuerpos de Steven, Norman y Sapphire junto con Ruby que flotaban en el espacio creado por Celebi...

Ruby: (somnoliento)...estoy exhausto...tengo sueño...¿donde estoy?...¿esto es un sueño o...(viendo los cuerpos de Steven, su padre y Sapphire) ellos son...Steven, ¡papa!...¡Sapphire! ( viendo en uno como hoyos que se formaron en el espacio el momento de la muerte de cada uno)...esos fueron sus últimos momentos...de los que perdieron la vida en la batalla...¡se han ido y nunca regresaran!...personas que conocí y ame se han ido...

En cuanto dijo eso Celebi se concentro y rompió las esferas haciendo que una gran luz blanca saliera y lo envolviera todo. Justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia pudo ver como un hombre robusto de cabellos largo y rojo alborotado junto con una mujer castaña de ojos azules abrazaban el cuerpo de Sapphire metiendo en sus brazos las dos espada que había usado para luchar antes susurrando...

Hombre y mujer: te amamos..Athena, nunca te rindas...

Después de eso Ruby término por dejarse llevar por el cansancio y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Arrecipolis, sino lo que parecía una nave o algo así, cuando término por acotrumbrarse a la luz se levanto desorientado viendo que no estaba solo, todos los lideres de gimnasio, alto mando el presidente de la asociación pokemon, Maryann, Taylor, el presidente de los fans pokemon, las animadoras de Wallace, el comentarista de los concursos, el niño que conoció el cual estaba con su Magicarp y el nadador que le dio a Mimi. El ojirojo se sorprendió ya que también estaban lo ninjas que los habían ayudado y al lado de ellos estaban Steven y su padre que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Ruby: (incrédulo) "imposible! si ellos están aquí quiere decir que..."

Justo cuando volteo al lado suyo (ya que estaba recostado en un especie de sillón) vio que encima del otro sillón ala par consigo se encontraba Sapphire la cual estaba sin herida alguna y durmiendo tranquilamente. El ojirojo la miro sorprendido pero reacciono cuando esta pareció comenzar a despertar...

Sapphire: mm?.. (comenzando a sentarse) ...¿donde estoy? ( en eso reacciono tocándose a cara) ¡espera!...pero ¿como? si yo...

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas ya que de pronto sintió como era rodeada por un par de brazos y chocaba contra el pecho de alguien sintiendo como la apretaba contra si...

Sapphire: (confundida) qui...quien?

Ruby: (conteniendo las lágrimas) que alegría! sigues con vida (apretando mas su abrazo)

Sapphire no supo que responder, ni si quiera esperaba seguir con vida y de pronto recibía semejante muestra de afectó... era algo diferente ya que no se sentía como cuando Chitose la abrazaba de la nada...era algo mas cálido. No sabia realmente que decir por lo que solo se dejo abrazar correspondiendo dicho abrazo poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Ruby mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de el y cerraba sus ojos..

Sapphire: (con voz suave) si...sigo con vida

Hubieran seguido así un rato más pero se separaron al oír como les silbaban, al voltear vieron como todos les veían con una mirada de cierta burla aunque conmovidos por la escena por lo que ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron de golpe.

Presidente: (sonriendo) Lo han hecho muy bien salvándonos a todos del desastre que se avecinaba, por eso nombre de toda la región Hoen...

Todos: SE LOS AGRADECEMOS!

Sapphire: ¿donde estamos?

presidente: (acercándose a lo dos) están en el dirigible pokemon "Bachoon"

Voz: ¡vaya que la liaste para meterte en problemas esta vez, Athena!

Sapphire: (volteando y viendo a Kakashi junto con Gay, Asuma y Kurenai) Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: (leyendo su usual libro naranja) por lo que puedo ver ya estan bien

Sapphire: (con mirada inquisitiva) Sensei,¿ podrías dejar de leer tus perversiones mientras habla con nosotros?

Kakashi: (fingiendo demencia) ¿perversiones? de que hablas? si este libro es un arte

Sapphire: (sarcástica) si y yo vuelo

Gay: jajajaja, mi rival vive al máximo sus llamas de la juventud

Asuma: (aguantando las ganas de reír prendiendo un cigarro y poniéndolo en su boca) ¿podrian parar? no estamos aquí para jugar

Kurenai: puedes decir eso cuando dejes de fumar estando en servicio

Asuma: pero si no es nada malo

En cuanto comenzaron a charlas entre ellos ignorando que Sapphire, Ruby y el presidente los últimos dos veían sorpredidos a los shinobis mientras que Sapphire los veia con pena ajena..

Ruby: (incrédulo) ¿en serio ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla?

Sapphire: (suspirando) aunque no lo crean esos cuatro son Jounnin...solo ignorenlos (restando importancia al asunto)

Presidente y Ruby: s..si

Ruby: por cierto...(entregándole su mochila con todos su pokemon incluyendo a Pusle y Minum) ten

Sapphire: (recibiendo la mochila)gracias

Ruby por instinto volteo a ver la ventana del dirigible y vio como Marge se iba volando con ayuda de Swellow, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era Kakashi.

Kakashi: (con tono comprensivo) No te preocupes...ella ya fue atendida y esta bien

Ruby: si...gracias ( en eso sintió que el presidente de fans lo abrazaba

Fan: ¡hola Ruby! ha pasado mucho tiempo

Ruby: (alegre) ¡director!

Fan: Aun era verano cuando te conocí por primera vez en Azuliza... ¡ahora el otoño ya nos ha llegado!

Ruby: ¿oh, ha sido tanto?

Sapphire: (pensativa) eh? espera...verano

Ruby: otoño...(acercándose al director de la asociación) erm...director

Sapphire: ¿que dia es hoy?

Director: (confundido) 19 de septiembre, ¿algo anda mal?

Sapphire y Ruby: (gritando sorprendidos mientras se miraban a los ojos) AAAHH.! ¡MAÑANA ES EL DIA 80!

En eso Sapphire y Ruby salieron corriendo dejando confundidos a los presentes mientras se dirigían hacia Norman y Wallace que estaban sentados en una banca.

Sapphire: (desesperada en modo chibi) Eek! me había olvidado por completo de nuestra apuesta, ¡solo me falta el el gimnasio de Petalia!

Ruby: (también en modo chibi) ¡solo me falta ganar un concurso mas en rango experto!

Cuando llegaron con ambos lideres se arrodillaron mientras eran observados por todos los presentes...

Sapphire: ¡Norman! se que este no es el mejor momento y es una estupidez que lo pida ahora pero...¡Me gustaría retarlo a una batalla de gimnasio!

Ruby: ¡Maestro! se que pido lo imposibles pero...¿podria organizar un concurso para mi?

Sapphire y Ruby: ¿solo nos queda un día mas?

Al ver la mirada suplicante de ambos, Tanto Norman como Wallace asintieron mientras que Kakashi veía la escena con una sonrisa ocular...

Kakashi: "al parecer la voluntad de Sadaime-sama si se hizo realidad...nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera pero...se ve feliz"

Norman: hmph!...no hay problema

Wallace: dejamelo a mi

Sapphire: (feliz) Entonces ¡vamos al gimnasio!

Norman: (dándole la espalda) No te lo dejare tan fácil

Wallace: (dirigiéndose al conductor del concursos) No sera problema, ¿cierto?

Conductor: ¡por supuesto! la ultima vez ni una inundación me prohibió seguir animando el concurso de nivel experto!

Ruby y Sapphire: entonces vamos!

Así fue como cada uno partió al lugar dónde debían terminar su tarea. [# no pondré la batalla ya que en el manga nunca se aclaro y la verdad quiero que cada uno imagine lo que pudo pasar en ella#] Al día siguiente Sapphire se dirigió a su base secreta en el bosque de Villa Raíz, de su bolso trasero brillaban las ocho medallas que había ganado..

Sapphire: "el combate con Norman fue muy difícil... estoy segura que de haber estado en mejor forma se hubiera prolongado más pero...(feliz) ¡Al fin tengo las ocho medallas!" (comenzando a escalar la el barranco que la separaba de su base) "¿me preguntó como lo estara haciendo Ruby? ¿habra ganado su concurso?..." (preguntando al aire) ¿llegara hoy? (suspirando)..debe estar agotado, después de todo un día es muy poco para recuperarse

Cuando vio que llegaba a la entrada se impulso dando un gran salto y llego a la entrada cayendo de pie, al ver su base saco a sus pokemon mientras que comenzaba a entrar...

Sapphire: (estirándose) ¡oh si, al fin volví a mi base! (festejando con sus pokemon) el lugar donde...

En eso noto que el lugar estaba completamente distinto a como lo dejo, ya que ahora tenía alfombra en el suelo, muchos peluches de pokemon, unos muebles como libreros con globos, posters en las paredes y una mesa con dos sillas en medio, al fondo del lugar estaba puesta una carpa...

Sapphire: (incrédula ) EH? ( fue cuando sintió la presencia de una persona y viendo directamente a la varios vio salir a Ruby) ¿pero que diablos?

Ruby: (sonriendo) Oh! bienvenida

Sapphire: (sorprendida) pero que...¿es todo esto? ( viendo toda la base y notando que también había una televisión con forma de la cara de un skitty)

Ruby: Ah!, solo redecore tu base

Sapphire: ¿redecorar?

Ruby:(comenzando a mover lo peluches) Sip! había un gran mercado en ciudad Azuliza en conmemoración por la supervivencia de la región, ¡mira! e podido conseguir muchas cosas lindas (tomando un Azurill de peluche) ¿no crees que este lugar se a vuelto mas lindo y amoroso?...(haciendo una mueca ridícula) oooh, no es este Azurill adorable...

Sapphire: (exasperada) como sea... ¿que paso con tu concurso?

Ruby: (sacando a sus pokemon) Por supuesto ¡gane!

Cuando los saco la ojiazul pudo ver que tenian tres listones de concurso cada uno y una pañoleta...

Ruby: de hecho recibí estas pañoletas del director, con las pañoletas (acariciando la cabeza de Mimi) y mi bella Mimi no podía perder... ¡oh si! los demás estadios como Calagua estaban en muy malas condiciones por lo que tuvieron que construir carpas de batalla...por fortuna lo hicieron a tiempo. (acercándose a Sapphire que aún lo veía exasperada) ¡Bueno! ambos cumplimos nuestras metas y volvimos al punto de encuentro a tiempo ¡entonces es un empate! (mirando al equipo de la ojiazul que lo veían con un deje de confusion)c... Pero debo decir que tu equipo esta hecho un desastre... (acercandose a ellos con un cepillo) ¡dejame darles una acicalada!

Sapphire lo veía hacer y deshacer mientras procesaba todo, al parecer no contó con que el ojirojo NO era cuando estaba terminando de acicalar a sus pokemon recordó un pequeño detalle, un conversación pendiente que tenían los dos...

Sapphire: Ruby

Ruby: (volteando) eh? ¿qué pasa?

Sapphire: (mirándolo a los ojos) ¿recuerdas esa conversación pendiente que se quedo en Isla espejismo?

Ruby: (cambiando su semblante por un sonrisa exagerada) pues..¿sabes? la verdad es que no puedo recordar como salimos de la isla y un par de cosas sobre como resovimos el problema

Sapphire noto que estaba mintiendo, pero vio en su aura que lo que intentaba olvidar era la muerte de su padre y ella por lo que cerro sus ojos respirando hondo...

Sapphire: ya veo...

Ruby: (nervioso) ¿era algo importante?

Sapphire: (con voz tranquila) si lo olvidaste supongo que no...no te preocupes

Ruby: (culpable) si...ahora que lo pienso, ¿que sucedió con esos ninjas?

Sapphire: Kakashi-sensei y los demás volvieron a la aldea

Ruby:(con algo de miedo)¿ entonces tu también volverás?

Sapphire: no...aun si estaba en una misión estoy bajo un acuerdo que no me permite volver sino hasta dentro de un año mas...

Ruby: (aliviado) ya veo

En eso fueron interrumpidos por un voz que salio de la tele vio que estaba en la habitación...cuando voltearon a ver vieron que Maryann estaba al aire

Maryann:(sonriendo) ...y esto fue el mundo de los famosos ¿no fue un maravilloso truco?, y ahora tenemos una entrevista en vivo, ¡en directo desde la casa de Norman! Norman a jugado un papel vital en la batalla por Hoen! (para entonces Sapphire y Ruby miraban con atención la pantalla)

Ambos miraron sorprendidos que en la toma aparecía la madre de Ruby con un semblante nervioso...

Ruby: Ma...Mama!

Sapphire: Sayuri-san!

Sayuri: uh...Ruby, si estas mirando esto ¿podrias volver a casa? y todo esta preparado para la fiesta de esta noche

Ruby: (confundido) fiesta?

Sayuri: (secando un par de lágrimas) se suponía que festejariamos ru cumpleaños hace 80 días...pero al menos ahora podremos hacerlo todos juntos... el profesor Odamaki y una amiga suya vendran a la casa

Cuando oyó eso Ruby no sabia que hacer pero no pudo hacer nada nada ya que sintió como era palmeado de la espalda lo cual lo hizo mirar a Sapphire

Sapphire:(con una sonrisa afable) ¡vamos! , es hora de que vuelvas a casa

Ruby: (dudoso) si...pero...¿que pasara contigo?

Sapphire: regresare a mi apartamento para dormir...(masajeando uno de sus hombros) en serio que lo necesitó

Ruby: ya veo...esto...(mirandola a los ojos) ¿no quieres venir conmigo? estoy seguro que mama se pondrá contenta si vienes

Sapphire: (sorprendida) eh?, pero es tu fiesta...no podría..

Ruby: (insistente)¡vamos! después de todo también es tu cumpleaños, seria como si festejaramos la fiesta de ambos

Sapphire: (nerviosa) pero...

Ruby: (haciendo un puchero) si no vienes conmigo, no me movere de aquí

Sapphire: (indignada por su actitud) pero es tu fiesta!...(al no recibir respuesta) ...mou ...(sonrojándose y susurrando)... esta bien...i..iré contigo (guardando a su equipo en sus pokebolas)

Ruby: (sonriendo tras haber cumplido su cometido) ¡BIEN! (tomándola de la mano y comenzando a arrastrarla con el) entonces vámonos, ya es tarde y mama nos espera

Sapphire: (nerviosa) O..oye espera un momento

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto Ruby la llevo con el comenzando a correr para salir del bosque y llegar a la casa del ojirojo.

Ruby: ¡entonces! ¿te gusto como acicale a tus pokemon?

Sapphire: (sonriendo) si!, se ven muy bien

Ruby: (con tono de superioridad) ¡por supuesto!. esta hecho por un profesional... FIN...[#No se crean, eso no pasara pronto#]

 **Y jaja, ¿que creían? ¿que acabaría aquí?, eso no pasara, aun me falta mucho por terminar, la saga de Sapphire y Ruby a concluido y gracias a Celebi nuestra protagonista tiene una nueva oportunidad, pero esto conlleva muchos mas problemas, ¿que les depara el destino ahora que nuestro pokemon viajero les a dado una nueva oportunidad a nuestros héroes? esperen el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán... ¿algún review?... bueno sin mas BYE BYE.**


	16. Chapter 16 Revelaciones y un nuevo objet

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 16: Revelaciones y un nuevo objetivo

Después de un corto recorrido llegaron a lo que propiamente era villa Raíz y caminaron a la casa de Ruby en la cual la madre de Ruby, Sayuri, los estaba esperando. Esta al ver que su hijo venía con Sapphire sonrió mientras les abría la puerta.

Sayuri: ¡bienvenidos chicos!

Ruby: (sonriendo) ¡estamos en casa mama! traje a Sapphire conmigo

Sapphire: (nerviosa y sonrojada) La...lamentó las molestias

Sayuri: (amable) no es ninguna molestia, ¡vamos pasen!, los hemos estado esperando

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿esperando?, ¿quien?

voz: Nosotros!

Antes de poder reaccionar sintio como era envuelta en un efusivo abrazo, cuando levanto un poco la mirada pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Sapphire: (sorprendida) ¡Chitose-san! (viendo que también estaba el Profesor Odamaki y Norman) ¿que haces aquí?

Chitose:No puedes esperar que me quede tan tranquila cuando me entero que has estado peleando por tu cuenta...(haciendo un puchero) mou...quedamos que te comunicarías con nosotros seguido y te desapareces por casi un mes

Sapphire: (avergonzada) lo...lo siento (con un ligero sonrojo y susurrando) no quería preocuparlos

Chitose la soltó un momento viendo la imagen que tenia la cara de Sapphire logrando que ella y los demás presentes en la habitación; incluyendo a Norman; les saliera un sonrojo de ternura [#DIOS! NORMAN SONROJADO#] por lo que la mujer junto con Sayuri se lanzaron a abrazar mas efusivamente a la ojiazul.

Chitose y Sayuri: QUE LINDA!ESA ES UNA BUENA, MUY BUENA EXPRESIÓN! (abrazándola con fuerza)

Sayuri: me hubiera gustado tener una hija como tu

Chitose: ¿verdad que si? ¿mi niña es tan linda?

Sapphire: (incomoda) esto...¿podrían soltarme?

Chitose: (confundida) ¿por que tan de repente?

Sapphire: (con difícultad para hablar)...estoy...llegando...a mi...limite...no puedo...respirar

Fue cuando notaron que el agarre que tenían ambas estaba provocando que la ojiazul se asfixiara por lo que ambas la soltaron..

Sayuri: (nerviosa) lo siento

Chitose: me emocione demás

Sapphire: (recuperando el aliento) esta bien...

Profesor: creó que deberíamos comenzar a comer, ambos deben estar hambrientos después de todo su arduo viaje

Ruby: (saliendo del trance en que de había metido al ver la escena anterior) s...si estamos hambrientos (riendo nerviosamente) jajaja

Norman: (aparentando seriedad) si

A partir de ese momento la fiesta (o comida como quieran llamarlo) paso sin mas novedad mas que las constantes discuciones de Sapphire y Ruby ya que se picaban entre ambos. Pasado cierto tiempo Chitose se retiró ya que había recibido una llamada de un cliente que no pudo refutar, por lo que solo el profesor se quedo en la casas charlando con Norman acerca de su puesto como líder y los acontecimientos anteriores...

Profesor:...y por eso creo que fue bueno que por fin te dieran el puesto

Norman: no creo que sea para tanto

Sayuri: (interrumpiendo) esto...creo que deberíamos ver que vamos a hacer para dormir esta noche

Norman: (con una ceja levantada) ¿por qué?

Sayuri: (señalando a una ojiazul que luchaba por mantenerse despierta) Sapphire se ve cansada

Sapphire: (reaccionando y sonrojándose) EH? a...lo siento ya es algo tarde (levantándose del sillón donde estaba) debo irme, lamento las molestias

Ruby: (levantándose también deteniéndola) ¡espera!, ya es tarde no puedes irte tu sola a esta hora

Sapphire: no hay problema, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes

Ruby: Pero Sapphire...

Norman: quedate aquí esta noche

Sapphire: eh... no creo que sea buena idea

Sayuri: ¿por que no? ya es algo tarde para que vayas tu sola

Sapphire: (nerviosa) pero eso seria abusar de su amabilidad, no puedo aceptar...

Profesor: (serio) yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas sola a esta hora, Athena [#wooo, el profesor serio#]

Sapphire: pero...

Sayuri: vamos, solo sera una noche, mañana podrás regresar a tu casa, si te molesta lo que puedan decir tus padres yo hablaré con ellos

Sapphire: (bajando la mirada) no...no se preocupe... no hay nadie en casa esperándome

Sayuri: oh...(apenada) lo siento yo no sabia

Sapphire: (forzando una sonrisa) no se preocupe... no es algo que en si podia saber

Profesor: Sapphire, en serio creo que por hoy deberías tomar la oferta de Sayuri y Norman, (acercándose a la ojiazul y susurrándole al oído) al menos por hoy deja de regresar a ese lugar lleno de fantasmas

Sapphire: (suspirando resignada) si...esta bien

Sayuri: (sonriendo) bien!, bueno ahora el problema es ver donde te quedaras, (poniendo una mano en su mentón pensando) veamos... solo tenemos una habitación de huéspedes y allí se quedara el Profesor así que...Ruby, ¿y si duerme en tu habitación?

Sapphire y Ruby: (sonrojados) EH?

Ruby: (nervioso) p..por...¿por que en la mía?

Sayuri: por que por obvias razones yo dormirse con tu padre y Sapphire no puede dormir con el profesor

Ruby: lo entiendo pero...

Sayuri: o si prefieres yo duermo con Sapphire y tu con tu padre...

Ruby: (asustado) esta bien, yo dormiré con Sapphire!

Sapphire: (nerviosa) esto...no tienen que hacer esto...puedo dormir en el sillón

Sayuri: (disconforme) nada de eso, no dejare que nadie duerma fuera de la cama

Ruby: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sapphire) esta bien, (sonrojado y evitando la mirada de la ojiazul) duerme conmigo...

Sapphire iba a negarse pero sintió las miradas inquisidoras de Sayuri el Profesor y...¿Norman?...

Sapphire: (sonrojada escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo) s...si

Sayuri: (feliz) ¡bueno! esta decidido, Ruby ¿por que no llevas a Sapphire a tu cuarto? debe estar agotada (empujando a ambos hacia las escaleras) vamos, vamos!, es hora de dormir

Ruby: ¡esta bien! (tomando a la ojiazul de la mano) vamos

La ojiazul no pudo refutar nada por sus nervios por lo que solo se dejo llevar. En cuanto ambos subieron Sayuri se acerco al Profesor completamente seria.

Sayuri: profesor, ¿quien es esta niña?

Profesor: creí que lo sabrías tan pronto verla, después de todo es una de las hijas de tu mejor amiga

Sayuri: (suspirando) lo sabia, después de todo mi pasado no puede simplemente irse, no esperaba que me encontraría con una de sus hijas después de esa noche

Norman: ¿entonces es cierto?, esa niña es...

Profesor: si, esa niña es la sucesora en la linea de las sacerdotisas del clan Asamiya, Athena

Sayuri: ¿como la conociste?

Profesor: pues...(retando el día que la conoció y también contándoles lo queTatsumi hizo y lo de su hermano)

Norman: ya veo (cohibido por lo que escucho)

Sayuri: ella regreso a Konoha después de eso ¿no es así?

Profesor: si, pero al parecer la suerte no estuvo de su lado tampoco ya que..,(contándoles lo que sabia de su estancia en Konoha y como había regresado a Villa Raíz)...y eso fue lo que paso

Norman: ahora entiendo como fue que pudo mantener la calma en una situación así (refiriéndose a lo que paso en Arrecipolis) no puedo creer que haya podido soportar tanto sin quebrarse...

Profesor: (preocupado) ¿que piensan hacer?

Sayuri: no quiero que mi hijo se involucre con esto...(suspirando) eso me gustaría decir, pero es una desicion de Ruby después de todo, creo que es hora de hablar con Yuuki acerca de su origen, y también... (mirandolos con desicion) no pude salvar a mi mejor amiga, al menos ahora quiero ayudar a su legado

Norman: (poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su esposa) si, no estas sola, te ayudare

Sayuri: (sonriendo) si

Mientras por el lado de Ruby y Sapphire, ambos estaban en la habitación viendo como acomodarse, ya que el problema no era en si la cama, sino que ambos estaban nerviosos por compartir el mismo espacio.

Sapphire: (sonrojada) "esto es ridículo! e dormido con otras personas antes...¿por que ahora me importa tanto?...aunque es Ruby después de todo...¡no espera! ¿que demonios crees que estas pensando...escuchame bien Asamiya Athena, deja de pensar estupideces y simplemente hazlo..."

Ruby: Sapph...(moviendo una mano en frente de la cara de la ojiazul) ¿me estas escuchando? ¡tierra llamando a Sapphire!

Sapphire: eh? (reaccionando) a si...lo siento...¿que decías?

Ruby: (fingiendo molestia) como se ve que me haces caso...

Sapphire: lo siento

Ruby: te decía que si quieres cambiarte, no creo que sea muy cómodo usar la misma ropa para dormir

Sapphire: (negando) así esta bien, además no es como si trajera una pijama o algo así

Ruby: si quieres puedo prestarte algo...(nervioso) bueno tal vez te quede algo grande pero es mejor que nada ¿que dices?

Sapphire se le quedo viendo y al ver el pequeño sonrojo que tenia ...

Sapphire: esta bien...

El ojirojo le tendió entonces una camisa de pijama y un pantalón de franela blanca indicándole la dirección del baño para que se cambiara, mientras la ojiazul se cambiaba el también se cambio por una pijama parecida pero en azul claro. Cuando la ojiazul entro de nuevo el ojirojo se sonrojo ya que Sapphire solo llevaba la camisa que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo quedándole como bata y su cabello estaba suelto dándole un aire inoscente y ¿mono?...

Ruby: (nervioso)p...por...¿por qué no te pusiste todo?

Sapphire: (sonrojada) lo intente

Ruby: ¿y entonces?

Sapphire: (evitando la mirada del ojirojo) no me quedo el pantalón

Ruby: (confundido) ¿como que no te quedo? ¿subiste de peso acaso?

Sapphire: (indignada) ¡claro que no! el pantalón me queda grande y no importa lo que haga se cae

Ruby: (incrédulo) en serio (acercándose a la ojiazul comenzando a tomarle medidas [#de donde la saco?, sepa, el poder de la moda...ok no#]

Sapphire: (nerviosa) ¿que estas...

Ruby: (serio) Sapphire, bajaste demasiado de peso en tan solo dos dias, esto no es normal...¿que te paso?

Sapphire: (suspirando) no es nada...solo (iba a negarse a decirle pero el ojirojo se le quedo viendo de forma inquisidora y sería por lo que no pudo resistirlo) esta bien... es el efecto secundario de comer píldoras del soldado

Ruby: (confundido) píldoras del soldado?

Sapphire: son unas píldoras de proteínas, vitaminas y energéticos... los ninjas los utilizamos como sustituto de alimento cuando estamos en misiones o en este caso en una semi guerra

Ruby: (confundido) pero si es un suplemento alimenticio...¿por que las consumen si tiene un efecto tan malo?

Sapphire: porque comúnmente no lo tienen

Ruby: eh?

Sapphire: veras, el suplir la falta de alimento es la tarea principal de las píldoras, pero si en lugar de suplir eso le das mas preferencia a la recarga de energía lo que obtienes es una especie de energético que te ayuda a mantenerte de pie aun si esta agotado...aunque dar pauta a eso significa dejar algún daño al cuerpo, en mi caso las píldoras que prepare tienen esa función

Ruby: (preocupado) ¿por que hiciste algo así?

Sapphire: en un principio no pensaba usarlas pero las circunstancias que se dieron no me dejaron opción, solamente hice lo que tenia que hacer

Cuando menciono lo de las circunstancias el ojirojo bajo la cabeza ya que en parte era su culpa el que haya tenido que tomar dichas pildoras. Sin mas que decir ambos se acostaron la ojiazul estaba del lado derecho y el ojirojo del izquierdo dándose la espalda. Pasado un rato ambos aun estaban despiertos por lo que Ruby aun nervioso por la posición intento dormir aunque se abstuvo al sentir como la ojiazul se daba la vuelta y ponía sus manos en su espalda recargando también su frente.

Sapphire: ¿aun estas despierto?

Ruby: (nervioso) Sapphire...

Sapphire: tu me preguntaste una vez quien era yo...¿aun quieres saberlo?

Ruby: (sorprendido) eh...¿estas segura?...creo que era algo que no querías revelar

Sapphire: yo me entere de cosas personales tuyas...al menos creo que te debo saber sobre mi...aunque es solo si quieres oírlo

Ruby la sintió temblar en su espalda, pero la verdad era que quería saber mas de ella por lo que cerro sus ojos y...

Ruby: si...escuchare lo que quieras decir

Sapphire: (respirando profundo) gracias... ante todo quiero preguntarte algo primero, ¿que sabes del clan Asamiya?

Ruby: ¿el clan Asamiya?...mm(pensativo) no mucho solo que era un clan de guerreros especialistas en kenjutsu, aunque mi madre me dijo que el clan desapareció hace muchos años y que no había sobrevivientes

Sapphire: ya veo...supongo que tiene razón...el clan fue masacrado hace muchos años aunque...si hubo sobrevivientes

Ruby: (confundido) ¿en serio? ¿como puedes estar tan segura de ello?

Sapphire: el líder del clan era Asamiya Shion...la sacerdotiza y matriarca del clan era Asamiya Umimeko

Ruby: pero eso porque es...

Sapphire: (interrumpiendo) ambos los lideres de la casa principal y mis padres

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿QUE?

Sapphire: ¿soprendido? no me sorprende...para buena o mala fortuna de quien lo mire así es...yo soy la cuarta hija de la casa principal

Ruby: pero... ¿por que todos dicen que no hubo supervivientes?

Sapphire: Eso fue porque hasta hace muy poco todos lo supieron... ¿sabes? a diferencia de mis hermanos mis padres siempre me mantuvieron alejada del mundo...no era mas que una muñeca que obedecía ordenes de mi clan. Creía firmemente que no importaba que no me dijeran nada, que no conociera nada y que no fuera tratada como humana...mientras fuera de utilidad para mis padres y ese mundo que me hacian proteger todo estaría bien

Ruby: de que hablas?

Sapphire: yo nací con un coheficiente intelectual bastante alto, no importa que, puedo aprender y memorizar cosas en cuestión de horas o días con mucha facilidad. Muchos considerarían esto como una bendición pero...para mi fue solo el principio de mi propio infierno...Madre lo supo desde que naci, por lo que apenas aprendí a hablar y caminar fui sometida por ella a un entrenamiento para convertirme en la siguiente sacerdotisa del pueblo...(con voz burlona) era muy peculiar el asunto ya que como decía que podía corromper me fácilmente lo mejor era alejarme de todo, estuve cautiva en mi propia casa siempre.(melancólica) Aquel mundo al que me estaban preparando para defender era una ilusión para mi, ya que ni si quiera le conocía... aun así entrene con todas mis fuerzas...

Para este punto Ruby había endurecido su mirada al comprender lo que le había dicho...los padres de la ojiazul le había usado y solo...

Sapphire: ante todo solo quería que Madre y padre me reconocieran, ser una niña normal y ser abrazada al menos por ellos...pero eso nunca paso...mis propios hermanos me odiaban y nunca entendí que fue lo que hice para ello...estaba completamente sola. Llego un momento en que crei que si solo hacia lo que me decía estaría bien aunque algo paso... Madre quedo nuevamente embarazada y meses después dio a luz, a diferencia de mis hermanos mayores que me evitaban mi hermano pequeño simplemente me buscaba. Si era por su ignorancia del mundo que nos rodeaba o afectó, en ese momento no lo supe...pero el me dio una nueva forma de pensar... incluso una muñeca como yo podía llegar a tener sentimientos de afectó... Meses después mi hermano gemelo fue enviado a otro lugar por un matrimonio arreglado, eso desencadenó que nuestro hermano mayor enfureciera y se excluyera del clan aunque... eso solo fue el ahugurio de la desgracia que paso...

Ruby: (con un nudo en la garganta) ¿que paso?

Sapphire: Debido a la guerra que actualmente esta en Kirigakure hubo una purga de kekei gekais por todo los lugares cercanos...Asa no kuni, nuestro hogar estaba cerca de allí y...por ordenes del Mizukage fuimos atacados, padre había intentado detenerlo pero solo fue herido junto con otros guerreros de nuestro clan por lo que regreso... esa fue la ultima vez que pude ver a Padre y Madre con vida...Una noche un ejercito de tamaño considerable llego hasta nuestro pueblo, aun con la ayuda de nuestros mejores guerreros estos fueron diezmados fácilmente...lo recuerdo muy bien, aun pese a sus esfuerzos Padre y Madre no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos, fuimos acorralados por lo que Padre intento darnos tiempo para huir (apretando el agarre que tenia en la espalda del ojirojo)...no sirvió de nada, aun cuando lo intento fue asesinado frente a nosotros...en un arranque de histeria intente acercarme a el pero no pude hacer nada...uno de los asesinos me hirió en el hombro y cuando iba a asesinarme... (conteniendo las lágrimas) mi hermana mayor se sacrificó para salvarme... no lo entendía ella y mis demás hermanos me odiaban ¿por que me salvaron?... sin saber como reaccionar madre me alejo de allí me dio a mi hermano menor en brazos y con sus fuerzas restantes nos transportó a otro lugar...antes de desaparecer puede ver como la asesinaron...no pude hacer nada

Ruby se dio la vuelta sorpresivamente pero cuando la ojizul se iba a alejar este la jalo hacia si mismo y la abrazo con fuerza apoyándola en su pecho.

Ruby: (con voz queda) puedes parar si quieres

Sapphire: (conteniendo su llanto) no...me prometí a mi misma decirte todo...así que lo haré... poco después mi hermano y yo fuimos salvados por un chico un poco mayor que yo...fue por poco tiempo pero gracias a el pudimos llegar a Hoen...por algunos años mi hermano menor y yo vivimos en un orfanato, no puedo decir que era el mejor lugar del mundo pero..al menos teníamos un techo donde dormir...a veces me arrepiento de haber llegado a ese lugar...hace tres años el dueño del lugar envió muy lejos a mi hermano... intente deterlo pero no pude (con voz frustrada) gracias a su estupido mayordomo no puedo recordar a mi hermano...

Ruby: ¿que fue lo que paso?

Sapphire: el día que se lo llevaron intente deterlos...ese día su mayordomo me dio una paliza que no creó poder olvidar...siempre me golpeaba por ir a ver a mi hermano pero aquel día pudo haberme asesinado de no ser por el profesor Odamaki y Chitose-san...ellos me salvaron aquel día pero... gracias a lo que me hizo no puedo recordar el rostro de mi hermano y mucho menos donde esta. Fue por eso que me uní a Konoha...no quiero que nada me sea arrebatado otra vez, además sabia que si iba a ese lugar podria encontra indicios de mi hermano pero...(temblando)

Ruby: (sintiendo los temblores de Sapphire) algo paso...

Sapphire: conocí a dos chicos en ese lugar... al principio los ignoraba ya que no quería ser herida nuevamente pero...ellos nunca se rindieron y todo acabó por que formáramos una amistad. Fue cuando un día ellos me salvaron de unos ninjas...aun si pertenesco a un clan no es bien visto que las mujeres se metan a las filas shinobis y se entrenen cuando pueden forzar matrimonios políticos...esa fue la razón por la que fui constantemente agredida...pero ellos nunca lo hicieron...Subaru y Saito siempre me vieron solo como una niña y ante todo su compañera y amiga...pero como siempre atraigo solo desgracias

Ruby: ¿por que dices eso?tu no...

Sapphire: durante una misión fuimos atacados por un extraño hombre...comenzo a decir algo sobre un futuro estorbo e intento asesinarme...(con culpa)Saito y Subaru intentaron salvarme y por ello fue que...

El ojiarojo ya había captado que quería decir por lo que la abrazo mas fuerte intentando mitigar su dolor

Sapphire: (sollozando) fueron asesinados...no pude hacer nada...no importó cuanto me esforze para volverme mas fuerte...para poder ser aceptada por ellos...no pude salvarlos... ¿por que todo lo que aprecio siempre es asesinado?... ¿por que simplemente no fui asesinada aquella noche?

Ruby: (enojado) ¡callate! ¡no te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! (soltándola y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara) todos ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para que tu continuarás viviendo, ¡no puedes hecha por la borda aquella vida que salvaron! Aun si tus padres nunca te demostraron cariño incluso ellos te amaban y no hubo mejor manera de demostrarlo que dando sus vidas por la tuya

Sapphire: (cohibida) yo...

Ruby: si en verdad quieres agradecer sus sacrificios ¡sigue viviendo y vuelvete mas fuerte¡...eso es algo que tu misma me dijiste, no necesitas volverte una muñeca sin emociones y mucho menos un arma.(mirándola seriamente) Si necesitas llorar hazlo conmigo pero no sigas ocultando tus sentimientos ¡tu no eres una muñeca! aun si tu familia, Saito y Subaru no están contigo yo si lo estoy y no te dejare, por eso confía en mi

Sapphire lo miro sorprendida y después de captar el significado de sus palabras un primera lágrima se derramo de su ojo derecho la cual desencadeno el resto y la ojizul dejo fluir el resto comenzando a llorar de verdad después de tanto tiempo...no era una muñeca, eso era algo que necesitaba que le dijeran. En cuanto la ojiazul comenzó a llorar el ojirojo la abrazo de nueva cuenta con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica para dejarla llorar libremente mientras la recargaba en su pecho

Ruby: (con voz gentil) no necesitas ocultar tus sentimientos frente a mi, por eso...si necesitas llorar solo tienes que decirlo, yo no te criticare ni nada

Al escuchar esto ultimo la ojiazul correspondió su abrazo poniendo sus manos en la espalda del ojirojo cerrando sus ojos...un pequeño gracias surgió de sus labios desahogándose en su pecho mientras era consolada por el ojirojo y después de un rato ambos chicos por fin pudieron dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Ruby fue el primero en despertar, en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Sayuri, al notar eso el ojirojo se extraño y arqueo una deja en señal de confusión por lo que la mujer se alejo de la cama y salio de la habitación no sin antes decirle algo a su retoño.

Sayuri: tu padre y yo saldremos un rato, hay comida en la nevera así que no te preocupes y duerman un poco mas...por cierto (con una sonrisa cómplice) me alegra que hayas encontrado una chica tan mona como mi cuñada

Ruby: (confundido) eh?

Sayuri: (burlona)¡ no te la van a quitar!, no tienes que ser tan posesivo

En cuanto dijo eso la mujer se retiro satisfecha al ver que Ruby estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado. Al ver que su madre se fue, el ojirojo volteo a ver a su acompañante y tuvo la visión de una pelimorada durmiendo de forma tranquila recargada en su pecho y abrazándolo tal cual oso de felpa, al estar consciente de sus situación también noto como el la tenia abrazada de los hombros y la cintura y que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas dándole un toque mas intimo

Ruby: (sonrojado) "parece que después de todo tu también tienes una faceta tierna...nadie pensaría viéndote así que realmente eres una kunoichi"

Al estar observándola también pudo ver que aun cuando siempre la veía alerta y a la defensiva, en este momento se veía vulnerable, no como una niña débil, sino como la chica que era.

Ruby: "es tan bella...me preguntó si yo...(acercándose lentamente a su rostro hipnotizado) ...sólo sera un momento"

Autoconvenciendose a si mismo por lo que quería hacer, por lo que siguio acercándose al rostro de la ojiazul y cuando estuvo a punto de rosar sus labios con los de la chica...

Sapphire: (susurrando dormida) Madre...padre

El ojirojo se alejo de su rostro rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, DIOS, casi se aprovecha de la chica que había confiado en el...aunque si lo ponemos en retrospectiva tuvieron una confesión unos días antes por lo que...

Ruby: (molesto consigo mismo) Soy un idiota, ni si quiera pude decirle la verdad cuando me preguntó...

Antes de poder seguirse reprochando la ojiazul comenzó a despertar, por lo que el chico se puso nervioso al no poder escapar (recordemos que en todo este tiempo no se han soltado) por lo que sólo esperó la reacción de su compañera.

Sapphire: (somnolienta) "are? parece que pude dormir toda la noche...¿donde estoy?" (cuando levantó la mirada y vio al ojirojo mirándola reacciono y se sonrojo) demonios! olvide que me había quedado en la casa de Ruby...(en eso también recordó lo que paso en la noche con el ojirojo y vio que aun abrazaba a Ruby y el tampoco la había soltado) ¿no me digas que dormimos así?"

Ruby: (nervioso) b..buenos días

Sapphire: e...a...buenos días

Ruby: ¿dormiste bien?

Sapphire: s..si...esto...¿que hora es?

Ruby: (tranquilizandose al ver que la pelimorada no noto su anterior movimiento) como las doce

Sapphire: ya veo las doce...(en eso se dio cuenta de la hora)...¡LAS DOCE! ! es tardisimo (intentando levantarse y siendo detenida por Ruby)

Ruby: tranquilizante (abrazándola de forma firme para evitar que se alterara mas) mama me dijo que descansaramos ya que nuestro viaje no fue presisamemte un paseo (sintiendo como la ojiazul de tensaba)

Sapphire: pero yo soy una invitada y aun así les estoy causando...

Ruby: (interrumpiendo) si completas esa frase me enfadare... estas cansada por lo que es normal que duermas hasta tarde... (restándole importancia) ademas recuerda que yo también sigo acostado por lo que estamos en la misma situación

Sapphire: (relajándose) si...Ruby

Ruby: ¿si?

Sapphire: (nerviosa) ¿podrías soltarme?, necesito ir al baño

Al notar que aun la tenía abrazada la soltó rápidamente sentadose en la cama con la ojiazul que lo imito y desviaba la mirada del chico con un ligero sonrojo

Ruby: lo siento

Sapphire: esta bien (agitando sus manos) yo tampoco te había soltado

Ruby: (levantándose) bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos levantemos, si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte al baño, mama lavo tu ropa y la dejo allí, mientras yo me cambiare y calentare la comida que nos dejaron

Sapphire: s..si...gracias (comenzando a caminar hacia el baño) por cierto Ruby

Ruby: ¿que pasa?

Sapphire: (viéndolo con una mirada amable) Athena

Ruby: (confundido)eh?

Sapphire: mi nombre es Athena, Asamiya Athena...si quieres puedes decirme Athena

Ruby: (sonriendo) si...entonces creo que te diré el mio...Yuuki...mi verdadero nombre es Aoyama Yuuki, puedes llamarme así si quieres

Sapphire: (sonriendo) si...gracias Yuuki (entrando al baño)

Tal vez si hubiera esperado la ojizul pudo haber visto que el chico tenia un sonrisa boba cuando lo llamo por su nombre. Después de cambiarse cada uno fue a la cocina y el ojirojo sirvió la comida que previamente Sayuri les había preparado por lo que comenzaron a comer en cuanto terminaron dejaron los platos en el lavabo para lavarlos mas tarde por lo que ambos salieron al jardín de la casa, ya que la chica quiso esperar a los padres del ojirojo para agradecerles e irse.

Ruby: ahora que lo recuerdo, (tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica la cual estaba sentada al lado de el) pude ver que tienes el cabello bastante largo... ¿por que no te lo sueltas? (refiriéndose al hecho que la ojiazul siempre lo tenia agarrado por lo que no se notaba)

Sapphire: (poniendo un dedo en su mentón pensativa) mm...me gusta el cabello largo pero...tiende a estorbarme a las misiones que tengo o en mi investigación de campo con el profesor

Ruby: pero si te estorba ¿porque lo tienes largo?

Sapphire: (melancólica) supongo que porque me recuerda a madre

Ruby:¿por que?

Sapphire: A madre le gustaba que lo tuviera largo...supongo que lo mantengo así aun cuando me estorba por que es un recuerdo de ella

Ruby: (culpable por lo que preguntó) lo siento

Sapphire: no importa...después de todo yo también lo hubiera preguntado (viendo la hora) ¡oh rayos! ya es. tarde (Cuando el ojirojo oyó eso se fijo en la hora y vio que efectivamente ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba casi las 6 de la tarde. ) quería esperar a tus padres pero ahora si debo volver a casa

Ruby: (un tanto deprimido por saber que se iría) ya veo...supongo que esto es un adiós

Sapphire: (golpendolo en el hombro) no seas tonto, es un hasta luego, te dije que no vivía lejos de aquí...mira (señalándole un compuesto de apartamentos que se veía como a tres cuadras de la casa) yo vivo allí

Ruby: (incrédulo) ¿vivias tan cerca?

Sapphire: ¡claro! eso intente decirles ayer (haciendo un ligero puchero)

Ruby: si es así entonces dejame acompañarte

Sapphire: eh? ¿por que?

Ruby: me preocupa que vayas sola y...(avergonzado) tengo curiosidad por saber como es tu casa

Sapphire: (sorprendida) s..si, supongo que no hay problema

Con esta resolución ambos partieron a la casa de la ojiazul, charlando animadamente...bueno esta bien, iban discutiendo como de costumbre pero no de algo nuevo. En cuanto llegaron la chica conducio al ojirojo al tercer piso del edificio y llegaron al apartamento numero 6, el cual correspondía a la pelimorada, la cual abrió la puerta permitiéndole pasar para que conociera el lugar.

El lugar era ciertamente impactante, ya que par ser una niña que ha vivido sola casi toda su vida no esperaría tanto orden, el recibidor sala tenia un sillón de tres plazas y otro de una sola, había un mueble con cuatro espacios en la parte superior para acomodar varias cosas en los cuales había royos de justsus de diferentes rangos y para su sorpresa varios libros de medicina avanzada, en la parte inferior había dos puertas para guardar mas cosas mientras que en medio había un espacio para un pequeño televisor que estaba allí y también había una mesita de té en medio. Un poco mas lejos estaba el pequeño comedor con una mesa cuadrada de madera pequeña y una silla, en la mesa estaban dos marcos de fotografías.

Viendo mas a fondo la la cocina tenia lo básico, lo cual era una estufa con horno, microondas, una nevera pequeña y un lavabo con cajones para guardar cosas y unas repisas con complementos de cocina así como comida. aun no pasaba mas al fondo pero vio que habían dos habitaciones mas y un baño, el color de las paredes era amarillo claro y el piso era de madera. No podía decir que era el paraíso ya que el lugar en si era pequeño, sin embargo era suficiente tomando en cuenta que solo vivía ella, y aun cuando viviera alguien mas allí el espacio era suficiente.

Ruby:(sorprendido) ¡ esto es impresionante!

Sapphire: no creo que sea para tanto

Ruby: (fingiendo seriedad) ¡claro que si! la verdad imagine que al ser tan salvaje tendrías el lugar hecho un desastre (acariciando la cabeza de la chica) muy bien hecho

Sapphire: (molesta y dándole un manotazo) dejame, ¡no soy tu mascota!

Ruby: (riendo) jaja, lo siento...(calmándose) ya en serio, no esperaba que estuvieras tan bien instalada, me alegra saber que no te falta nada

Sapphire: supongo, hago lo que puedo

Ruby: ahora que lo pienso, ¿que haces para comer?

Sapphire: (confundida) ¿de que hablas?

Ruby: (nervioso por el tema que iba a tocar) pues...como decirlo...tu me dijiste que has estado sola desde hace tiempo por lo que me preguntaba...¿que hacías para cocinar y esas cosas?

Sapphire: oh! te referidas a eso...no mucho...es decir, aun cuando viví en un orfanato tuve que aprender a sobrevivir por mi misma por lo que aprendí a cocinar y hacerme cargo de la limpieza por lo que no e tenido problema con mantenerme por mi misma

Ruby: ya veo, eso explica por que Chitose-san y el profesor no se preocupan en ese sentido por ti

Sapphire: no te creas, cuando comencé a vivir aquí Chitose-san y el profesor no salían de aquí porque les preocupaba el que haría si estaba sola...(incomoda) aun ahora de vez en cuando se pasan a ver como me va aunque en menor tiempo...

Ruby: ¿y no te sientes sola?...quiero decir yo

Sapphire: (negando) no te preocupes... a decir verdad al principio si me sentía sola pero... (sonriendo) cuando el profesor me dio a Toro y Rono este lugar dejo de sentirse tan vacío... puede que suene extraño pero junto con mis pokemon e formado una pequeña familia por lo que ya no me siento sola aunque...(nostálgica) no niego el hecho de que quiero volver a ver a mi hermano

El ojirojo no alcanzó alcanzó a decir algo mas ya que el timbre del lugar sonó y la ojiazul volteo a la puerta extrañada

Sapphire: ¿quien podrá ser? (llendo a abrir) voy (al abrir la puerta vio a Norman y Sayuri junto con el profesor )

Sayuri: Buenas noches Athena-chan

Sapphire: ¿hola?, si buscan a Ruby esta aquí, en seguida lo llamo

Profesor: espera Athena, queremos hablar con los dos

Sapphire: (confundida) eh?

Ruby: (asomándose) ¿mama, papa? ¿que hacen aquí?

Sayuri: necesitamos hablar con ambos (mirándola comprensivamente) ¿nos permites pasar?

Sapphire: (apenada) EH? a si...lo siento (dejándoles pasar) adelante

En cuanto entraron Sapphire les guio a los sillones que tenia disponibles quedando de esta forma, Sayuri, Norman y el profesor en el sillón de tres plazas, Ruby en el de una y Sapphire puso la silla que tenia en su comedor al lado de Ruby sentándose en ella.

Ruby: y...¿que querían decirnos?

Norman: (serio) quiero que escuchaes atentamente a tu madre porque esto es importante

Ruby: (nervioso) s..si

Sapphire: no quiero ser grosera pero...¿porque quieren que yo escuche esta conversación?

Profesor: es algo que te incumbe y muy probablamente Yuuki necesite de tu ayuda

Sapphire: si

Sayuri: verán mis niños primero quiero saber algo (dirigiéndose a Ruby) Yuuki, sabes algo de la familia de Athena-chan

Ruby: si, me contó un poco sobre ella

Sayuri: bien, entonces supongo que sabes sobre el clan Asamiya y su kekei gekai

Ruby: sobre el clan si ya que tu y Sapphire me han contado sobre el y... el kekei que?

Sayuri: kekei gekai (corrigiéndolo) o linea de sangre es un doujutsu propio de un clan, depende del clan es la afinidad o jutsu que manejan...Si por ejemplo nos vamos con los clanes principales de Konoha esta el clan Nara el cual se especializa en jutsus de sombra, en cambio el clan Aburame se especializa en jutsus de insectos

Ruby: (un tanto asqueado por lo ultimo) eso es un kekei gekai

Sayuri: mas o menos, el kekei gekai no se reduce a eso, también esta el jutsu de sangre, este tipo le da habilidades al usuario, tomando por ejemplo otros clanes de Konoha podríamos ir al clan Hyuga o al Uchiha los cuales tienen un doujutsu ocular

Ruby: ¿ocular?

Sapphire: se refiere a esto (mostrando su sharingan)

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿que es eso?

Sapphire: ten no sharingan, un doujutsu ocular perteneciente a mi clan

Ssyuri: (recuperándose de su sorpresa al ver que la ojizul poseía ese doujutsu) así es, ese es un claro ejemplo de kekei gekai, el clan hyuga tiene el Byakugan y el Uchiha el Aku no sharingan [# en mi fic lo dividiré así el sharingan, en el caso del clan Uchiha decidí dejarlos con Aku (demoniaco) ya que hago referencia eso de la locura y destrucción que pueden hacer al caer en la oscuridad#]

Ruby: pero...¿para que necesito saber eso?

Sayuri: eso es porque te concierne,(tomando la mano de Norman) como sabes cuando me case con tu padre adopte el apellido Aoyama, pero mi verdadero nombre es Uchiha Sayuri

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿¡UCHIHA!? pero si ese es el...

Sayuri: si, yo pertenesco al clan Uchiha, y soy la hermana menor de Uchiha Mikoto la antigua matriarca del clan

Sapphire: "¿antigua?" entonces es cierto...el clan Uchiha fue...

Sayuri: (cerrando sus ojos) si...el clan Uchiha fue masacrado casi por completo...los unicos sobrevivientes son mis dos sobrinos Sasuke e Itachi, yo y tu..Yuuki (mirándolo fijamente)

Ruby: ¿yo?

Norman: eres mi hijo pero ante todo tienes sangre de tu madre la cual es una Uchiha, por lo que por obvias razones tu también eres uno

Ruby: (contrariado) pero..como..yo...y entonces... ¿por que ahora?

Sayuri: es tiempo que lo sepas...no se como pero el consejo de Konoha se entero donde recidimos y sabe de tu existencia (frustrada) por dios...Mikoto y yo nos aseguramos que no hubiera ningún rastro de nosotros y aun así...

Sapphire: (comprensiva) el consejo a comenzado a arrinconarlos...¿no es así?

Norman: si, hace seis meses enviaron a unos tipos de ropas negras y mascaras a decirnos que Konoha sabia de nosotros y que tarde o temprano tendríamos que volver

Sayuri: me fui de Konoha porque quería llevar una vida tranquila con mi familia sin las restricciones del consejo...incluso Mikoto-nee me ayudo a salir de allí y aun así

Sapphire: los consejales son unos bastardos...de eso no me queda ninguna duda...no puedo hacer nada por ustedes ya que también estoy atada de manos con ellos

Sayuri: lo se, pero necesito tu ayuda en otra cosa

Ruby: ¿que quieren de nosotros?

Sayuri: el consejo no nos había molestado ya que el clan Uchiha estaba en su apogeo, pero cuando Itachi masacro al clan comenzaron a moverse

Ruby: (confundido)¿Itachi? pero no acabas de decir que el es mi primo...

Sayuri: (seria) no se que haya sucedido, pero Itachi asesino a todo el clan a excepción de su hermano menor Sasuke...mientras Itachi huyo de la aldea, Sasuke a estado en Konoha bajo la tutela del consejo...quise ir en su momento pero no me dejaron y ahora...intentan llevarte a ti

Ruby: ¿por que a mi?

Sapphire: te quieren para crear un nuevo clan (ganando la mirada de todos) no me miren así, lo intentaron también conmigo, pero si juegan bien sus cartas muy probablemente solo tengas que ir a la aldea, (mirando a Sayuri) esa es la razón por la cual quiso que me quedara ¿no es así?

Sayuri: en parte, por lo que me comento el Profesor tu lograste que la desicion de tu matrimonio se pospusiera hasta que tuvieras la mayoría de edad, es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, tal ves tu sepas como hacerlo con Yuuki

Sapphire: (suspirando) ya veo...a decir verdad me pone en una posición comprometedora, ya que mi caso fue...digamos especial

Norman: ¿a que te refieres?

Sapphire: Mi clan aun si tenia una alianza con Konoha no formo parte en si, por lo que no podían exigirme como tal un matrimonio sino hasta que yo tuviera edad para decidirlo. El problema es que su clan si forma parte de la aldea por lo que es mas difícil llegar a un acuerdo aunque...

Norman: ¿hay una forma?

Sapphire: (dudosa) la hay pero...es un tanto ortodoxa

Sayuri: cual seria?

Sapphire: pues...básicamente necesitarían arreglar un compromiso antes de que ellos lo impusieran

Norman: en otras palabras es arreglar un matrimonio ahora en lugar de esperar a que ellos lo hagan

Sapphire: si...pero...(mirando a Ruby que parecía no saber que decir) eso seria desicion de Ruby, ya que después de todo estamos hablando de su vida, no podemos decidir con quien se casara así como así

Sayuri: ya veo

Sapphire: esa seria la forma legal

Norman y Sayuri: (confundidos) ¿legal?

Profesor: (entendiendo a que se refería) vas a arreglar de una vez por todas tu problema

Sapphire: si...digamos que hay otra forma aunque primero necesitó el consentimiento de Ruby

Ruby: ¿mio?

Sapphire: si, veras, aun cuando el consejo no puede forzarme a un matrimonio ahora, cada vez que pueden se la pasaba fastidiando con citas de matrimonio para conocer a sus hijos (con cara de fastidio) y mis futuros "prospectos"

Ruby: (confundido y un tanto celoso)no te ofendas pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Sapphire: es digamos algo que nos beneficiaria a ambos, el consejo quiere comprometerte y a mi también así que ¿por que no les damos un compromiso?

Norman: creo que ya se hacía donde va esto

Profesor: (preocupado)¿pero estas segura de ello?

Sapphire: por supuesto

Sayuri: ya veo, así tu y Yuuki tendrán tiempo de pensar que hacer

Sapphire: si

Ruby: (enfadado) ¡oye! estas hablando como si no importara nada el comprometernos...¿te das cuenta que básicamente estas sugiriendo casarnos?

Sapphire: lo se, pero yo nunca dije casarnos, sino comprometernos...o mas bien hacer un falso compromiso

Ruby: falso?

Sapphire: creo que necesitó explicarlo mejor, si nosotros nos comprometemos el consejo no podrá hacer nada ya que ambos estaríamos cumpliendo con lo que quieren y nosotros tendríamos tiempo para pensar que hacer (con voz afable) por eso es que no le estoy dando tanta importancia, ya que si en algún momento uno de los dos quiere realmente comprometerse con alguien mas sin la presión del consejo podrá hacerlo y desariamos el compromiso en ese momento

Ruby: (entendiendo) ya veo, así que a eso te referias...esta bien

Sayuri: (feliz) sabia que podía confiar en ti, ahora sólo tenemos que ver que hace o con eso de la ida a Konoha, según lo que nos dijeron quieren que Yuuki vaya a la aldea

Sapphire: lo mas seguro es que quieran saber que clase de persona es Ruby y que viva con el heredero de la casa principal, por lo que solo iría en situación de civil

Ruby: espera! ¿como que civil? creí que al querer que fuera a Konoha querrían que fuera un ninja o algo así

Sapphire: eso seria si supieras combatir pero...no es por nada pero en la condicion que estas ahora morirías en tu primera mision, el consejo lo sabe y por eso no te meterán en sus filas y aun cuando quisieras entrar tendrias que empezar en la academia pero desde el principio, no estas en las condiciones de acoplarte a la generación que se gradúa el próximo año que es cuando yo debo regresar y no creo te permitan empezar desde cero

Ruby: pero si es por eso yo...

Sayuri: (sorprendida) Yuuki, aguarda un momento tu...

Norman: ¿estas diciendo que quieres unirte a las filas de Konoha?

Ruby: (serio) así es, creo entender que es lo que el consejo quiere pero si voy a ese lugar no me quedare como un simple expectador

Profesor: ¿estas seguro? el trabajo de un ninja no es fácil y si lo que ocurrió con Groudon y Kyogre te dio una idea, entonces sabrás a lo que me refiero

Ruby: esa es la razón... (bajando la mirada) no quiero volver a sentirme un inutil por no poder hacer nada...( con voz decidida) si volviéndome un ninja puedo obtener la fuerza para proteger lo que quiero lo hare

Sayuri: (seria) ¿estas seguro? si comienzas a entrenar ahora es muy probable que puedas graduarte con la generación del próximo año y si eso pasa ya no habrá marcha atrás...¿ aun así lo harás?

Ruby: si, por eso (mirando a la ojiazul) necesitare tu ayuda para eso

Sapphire:(seria) ¿por que yo?

Ruby: la batalla contra los legendarios y esos dos me hizo ver lo fuerte que eres, no solo físicamente sino mentalmente...por eso quiero que me entrenes, no creo conocer a alguien mejor para hacerlo

Sapphire: (cerrando sus ojos desapareciendo por fin su doujutsu) lo entiendo pero...me niego

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿por que?

Sapphire: es por lo que me dijiste por lo que no puedo hacerlo (mirandolo fijamente) soy así no por la amabilidad de alguien sino por que desde que pude me e sometido a entrenamiento que ha llegado incluso a romperme los huesos...en tu condición actual no creo que resistas ni un día si yo empiezo a entrenarte

Ruby: pero...

Sapphire: sin embargo...te doy tres meses

Ruby: (sin entender) que?

Sapphire: si de verdad quieres que yo te entrene lo haré, pero solo si agarras condición física por este tiempo... pude ver en nuestros viajes que tu condición es baja por lo que aun si intentara enseñarte ahora no resistirias ni un día (poniéndose de pie) Si de verdad quieres entrenar conmigo y entrar a las filas de Konoha demuestrame ese corage y entrena duro para poder entrenar conmigo (saliendo de la sala y volviendo con una katana de madera) puedo ver que te interesa aprender kenjutsu, así que por ahora a partir de mañana llevaras a todos lados esa espada, has que sea una contigo y podrás comenzar a sentirla como parte de ti (mirando a Sayuri y Norman) cuento con ustedes para estos tres meses...el necesitara entrenarse duramente

Norman: si dejamelo a mi

Sayuri: si este es el camino que han decidido los ayudare en lo que pueda

Sapphire: (mirándolo retadoramente) espero que tu determinación no se acabe pronto

Ruby: (devolviéndole la mirada) si, no perdere

Esa noche fue una de revelaciones tanto para Ruby como para Sapphire, ya que no solo se enteraron que de hecho Ruby pertenecía al clan Uchiha, sino que Umimeko, la madre de Sapphire, era la mejor amiga de Sayuri por lo que esta ultima se comprometió a ayudar a ambos a despertar su sharingan (en el caso de Ruby) y a mejorar su uso de el.

Con el paso de los días Ruby fue sometido a un arduo entrenamiento por Norman y sorprendentemente por Sayuri, esta última no sabia la máxima capacidad de Sapphire, pero si lo que Norman le había dicho era cierto no podía dejar que Ruby se lo tomara a la ligera. Este ultimo tuvo que poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad ya que el entrenamiento de fortalizacion era algo pesado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a llevarse al limite, pero continuaba ya que quería llegara al nivel de Sapphire, por lo que además se hizo a la idea de portar la katana de madera que le dio la chica haciendo que se acostumbrara a ella y no la sintiera como un objeto ajeno.

Al pasar los tres meses los resultados se vieron reflejados, gracias a todo su entrenamiento (correr, alzar pesas, sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas etc) su condición física mejoro mucho más de lo esperado por lo que el ultimo día del plazo se quedo hasta tarde corriendo para ver hasta donde llegaba.

El día prometido llego y justo cuando el ojirojo se disponía a comenzar a correr su carrera matutina Nana y Coco aparecieron al lado del chico indicándole que los siguiera dándole a entender que de seguro su madre le había cambiado la ruta de carrera. Cuando comenzó a seguirlos vio que lo llevaban al bosque y cuando por fin pararon vio que Sapphire se encontraba meditando debajo de un gran árbol en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, la chica se veía concentrada y lo que mas le impresionó fue que pudo ver como una especie de energía blanca salia de su cuerpo. La ojiazul abrió los ojos al notar la presencia del chico y se levanto con lentitud mirando fijamente al ojirojo y cuando el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso esta por fin hablo.

Sapphire: (tranquila) veo que te has esforzado mucho...ahora te veo mas decidido y preparado que hace tres meses (viendo la katana que le dio) y has entendido el significado entre el arma y el usuario...¿estas preparado?

Ruby: (serio) si

Sapphire: (seria) entonces empezemos...veamos a hasta donde te llevara tu determinación...¡VEN!

Esto dio pauta a un intenso entrenamiento para ambos, ya que el objetivo del mismo no solo era preparar a Ruby para ingresar a Konoha, sino el fortalezer aun mas a Sapphire. Si el ojirojo se imaginaba que este seria difícil...pués digamos que se quedó corto, el entrenamiento resulto ser un verdadero infierno, ya que la chica lo llevo a llevarse a si mismo mucho mas alla de sus limites dando como resultado que en muchas ocasiones saliera lesionado y sumamente agotado.

Tenia que reconocerlo, en muchas ocasiones el ojirojo estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, pero cuando veía como Sapphire siempre seguía entrenando aun cuando el ya no podía mas lo había levantarse y seguir intentándolo. Esto tuvo como resultado no solo que la ojiazul comenzara a tomarlo en serio, sino que no solo lo instruyo en el ámbito de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sino en kenjutsu, lo cual la tomo por sorpresa ya que descubrió que el chico tenia una afinidad por el uso de katanas dobles (igual que ella) por lo que puso mayor énfasis en esto.

Por otro lado el entrenamiento con Sayuri resultó ser también bastante infernal, ya que la mujer lo exprimio para enseñarle los jutsus bases del clan (katon, gokiaku (bola de fuego), hosenka (fuego de fénix) ) así como el estilo taijutsu del clan y comenzaba a intentar forzarlo a avanzar con su sharingan (ya que poco después de comenzar con sus ejercicios de condición física descubrieron que de hecho el chico despertó el sharingan en la batalla de Kyogre y Groudon) el cual tenía dos tomoes en ambos ojos y por su puesto su genjutsu el cual iba bastante bien.

Casi cumpliéndose el año Sapphire vio los grandes avances que obtuvo Ruby, ya que aun cuando creyó que no terminaría el entrenamiento, este lo concluyo con éxito avanzando a pasos agigantados, si sus cálculos no le fallaban el ojirojo actualmente tenia fácilmente la destreza de un chuunin bajo, lo cual la tenía bastante orgullosa ya que avanzo mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

El kenjutsu del chico avanzo bastante bien por lo que cuando entrenaba con el le permitía usar armas reales aunque ella nunca usaba una katana real conformándose con una de madera. Cuando el chico le cuestiono sobre ello...

Sapphire: ahora mismo no estas preparado para librar un combate serio contra mi...en el momento que yo use una de mis katanas para una batalla contra ti significara que te veo como un oponente igual a mi

Cabe mencionar que el ojirojo se decepciono al saber que le chica aun no lo veía como un contrincante a su altura pero eso lo llevo a esforzarse mas en sus entrenamientos, fue esa la razón por la que en su cumpleaños numero doce recibió un regalo muy especial de la chica...

Sapphire: Yuuki, ten (extendiendole una maleta de considerable ancho, ya que media mas de1 metro)

Ruby: (confundido) ¿que es esto?

Sapphire: tu regalo de cumpleaños, (burlona) ¿que mas?

Ruby: ¿no te parece un poco grande?

Sapphire: tu solo abrelo y luego me dices lo que quieras

Ruby: si

Al abrir la maleta pudo ver que había dos katanas en ella, las cuales tenían un mango con escamas que parecían plumas de color plateado, la empuñadura tenía forma de un ala (una de un ala izquierda y la otra de un ala derecha), mientras que la hoja era casi de un metro pero la del ala derecha era de color roja escarlata mientras que la izquierda de color azul celeste

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¡esto es!

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa amable) un presente de cumpleaños y también una recompensa...has avanzado mucho mas de lo que esperaba y por eso creí que era hora de que tuvieras tus propias katanas

Ruby: (incrédulo) ¿pero como...

Sapphire: una vez te dije que el lazo que une al espadachín con su arma es la confianza que tiene en ella...el lazo que tengo con Shinku y Ginryo es uno en el que las veo como mis propias extensiones de mi cuerpo...eso es algo que quiero que tu puedas sentir y por eso forje esas katanas para ti...la katana roja con el ala derecha se llama Spear Mind (lanza menta) y la azul con el ala izquierda se llama Cool Mint (menta fresca)

Ruby: (asombrado) ¿tu las hiciste?

Sapphire: si, ¿recuerdas que hace unos dias te pedí un mechon de cabello?

Ruby: si

Sapphire: forje a Spear Mint con ese mechón, y a Cool Mint con un mechón de cabello mio (guiñándole un ojo) tomalo como un amuleto de protección, espero que ambas te ayuden a seguir adelante y te protejan

Ruby: (sonrojado) s..si...(sonriendole de forma sincera) ...gracias Athena

De eso habían pasado unos días y Sapphire le había informado que el Sandaime ya sabia acerca de la situación y lo esperaba en Konoha en un mes mas, ya que como había avanzado bien le lo integrarían a un equipo gennin. Por el lado de la ojiazul esta estaba teniendo problemas, ya que su estancia en Villa Raíz había terminado, el problema era que el Profesor Odamaki y el Profesor Oak les habían pedido ayuda en un problema en el Frente de Batalla (lugar recién inaugurado en Hoen donde los entrenadores pokemon iban a probar sus habilidades) ya que al parecer alguien quería capturar a Jirachi aprovechándose de que este había despertado y necesitaban su ayuda y la Ruby para ayudara aun nuevo chico que el fue dada la pokedex para atrapar al pokemon y salvarlo.

Debido a esto Sapphire se puso en contacto con el Sandaime y a pesar de que habrían unos problemas pudo conseguir quedarse una semana mas y ayudar con la misión que les estaban dando...aunque claro, el embrollo en el que se metió no se lo dijo a Ruby siendo el único que no sabia esta información... continuara

 **y hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿que les parece? ahora viene la siguiente saga y por ende un paso mas para que nuestros protagonistas cumplan con sus objetivos, ¿que pasara después de todo el entrenamiento de Ruby? descubranlo conmigo en el siguiente capitulo, ¿REVIEWS? Bye, Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 El frente de batalla y el koh

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 17: El frente de batalla y el kohai testarudo

Ya con las instrucciones pertinentes ambos chicos fueron al sitio en el crucero S.S Marea, junto a ellos iban Wallace y Winona (los cuales aun cuando estaban ocupados aun seguin entrenandolos en el ámbito de concursos y batallas pokemon respectivamente). Por mientras en el camino estaban presenciando una boda y mientras Ruby estaba con Wallace en la ceremonia, Sapphire y Winona estaban algo alejadas pero aun así atentas a lo que sucedía.

Padre: ...¿tomas a esta mujer como tu leal esposa y juras amarla el resto de tu vida?

Novio: (nervioso) a..acepto

Padre: ...ahora el novio y la novia intercambiaran anillos...

Sapphire: (sonriendo) veo que al menos ellos están felices... es la primera vez que asisto a una boda pero...¡me alegra haber podido presenciar algo así!

Winona: si, ellos fueron de mucha ayuda en el asunto de Groudon y Kyogre, cuando necesitamos que guiaran a los refugiados a Malvadona. Como líder de gimnasio tenia que estar presente para darles mi saludos, es un placer asistir a esta ceremonia

Sapphire: (burlona) deseas que boda sea como esta ¿no es así?

Winona: (sonrojada) jeje...bueno, no sabría como decirlo...después de todo las cosas no han ido bien la primera vez...

Sapphire: pero Wallace renuncio a su titulo de Campeón para poder estar contigo

Winona: Si...pero eso solo se convirtió en una carga para mi, tener a un hombre que sobrepasa mis habilidades al lado mio...me sentía ahogada con el...sentía que todo lo que hacia ya no era importante...y todo desde que me encomendó la tarea de líder de gimnasio

Sapphire: (sonriendo) "vamos a picarla un poco" pero tu quieres empezar desde cero con el desde esa ves ¿verdad? ¡vamos dime! ¿te enamoraste de el otra vez? Aw, vamos puedes decírmelo

Winona: (avergonzada) ¡deja de burlarte de mi! ¿y que paso contigo y Ruby?

Sapphire: (parando de repente y poniéndose seria) término

Winona: (sorprendida) ¿termino? pero como..

Sapphire: dice no recordar nada...se que esta mintiendo pero si no quiere aceptarlo significa que no le importa (suspirando) ¿que se le va a hacer?...aunque debo decir que me irrita un poco (molesta) ¿por que simplemente no me dice que no quiere nada conmigo y ya? prefiero eso y no una absurda mentira

Winona: ¡calmate! No creo que no quiera nada contigo...tal vez solo este confundido, pero si tanto te molesta deberías tomar tu la iniciativa y recordarselo de nuevo...Aunque aun eres una niña con un grande y brillante camino por seguir, no te rindas

Antes de poder contestarle algo vio que Ruby y Wallace venían hacia ellas poniendo por fin atención a la ropa que llevaba Ruby la cual era el mismo diseño que la que usaron en la batalla de Groudon y Kyogre, pero todas de color rojo, mientras que la de ella era también el mismo diseño que uso en esa batalla pero de azul cielo. Cuando ambos llegaron con ellas el ojirojo se puso en frente de Sapphire con la finalidad de picarla.

Ruby: (sonriendo) ¡hola! ¿de que estaban parloteando?

Sapphire: (molesta) no te incumbe

Ruby: así que si estaban parloteando

Sapphire: y si así fuera ¿que? "si no se calla le rompo la cabeza"

Winona al notar la irritación de Sapphire le hizo una seña a Wallace para que interviniera , por lo que el hombre se acercó a ambos justo cuando la ojiazul ya se le iba a ir encima a Ruby agachándose la altura de ambos y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos tranquilizando a la chica y salvándole el pellejo a su pupilo

Wallace: ¡vamos calmense! Winona y yo debemos atender la recepcion de la boda, pero ustedes tiene una misión que cumplir ¿recuerdan?

Sapphire: si

Ruby: si maestro, vinimos a ingresar al torneo de la cúpula y encontrarnos con El...

Después de dar las ultimas indicaciones, Ruby y Sapphire salieron desembarcaron en el puerto del frente de batalla recibiendo una despedida del señor Briney por el pokegear de Ruby.

Briney: Adiós jovencito, volveré dentro de tres días

Ruby: ok ¡cuidate viejo Briney! ups...quiero decir honorable capitán Briney, dale nuestros saludos a Wallace y Winona (colgando y caminado con la ojiazul por el lugar) y bien...¿sabes como es el?

Sapphire: (tranquila) no...pero el profesor me dijo que cuando las pokedex de la misma región están juntas, estas comienzan a resonar y emiten un sonido confirmando la presencia de la otra

En eso las pokedes de ambos (que sacaron cuando la chica dio la explicación) comenzaron a sonar por lo que ambos buscaron la fuente, pero de pronto la ojiazul dio un salto había un lado sorprendiendo al ojirojo al no entiende sus acciones.

Sapphire: si fuera tu me quitaría de allí

Ruby: (confundido) pero si el chico al que buscamos esta allí arriba (señalando la parte alta de la cúpula donde habían llegado)

Sapphire: por eso te digo que te quites

Viendo como un liquido amarillo comenzaba a caer de la dirección donde el ojirojo señalo, este al darse cuenta se horroriso y a penas alcanzó a esquivar dicho líquido. Mientras la ojiazul miraba en la dirección donde antes caía el liquido el ojirojo se lamentaba de casi haber sido orinado encima causando que la chica se hartara y le diera un zape para que se calmara.

Cuando lo hizo el ojirojo miro hacía donde la ojiazul miraba y vio a un chico con cabello rubio en forma de crossant alto (aunque su cuerpo se veia raro) que usaba una camisa verde claro de maga larga con un cinturón y un pantalón verde obscuro con guantes blancos. junto a el estaba un Sceptail que le ayudo a apagar una pokedex que el chico tenia. Cuando el chico los vio bajo del lugar con ayuda del pokemon y llego junto a ellos

Chico: Así que era la pokedex la que sonaba, ¡gracias Sceptail! ¿pero como pudiste saber como apagarla? (viéndolos desconfiadamente) y además...¿quien diablos son ustedes? ¿y para que han venido aquí?

Ruby: estamos aquí por ti Esmerald

Sapphire: el tercer pokedex Holder de Hoen

Ruby: Yo soy Ruby

Sapphire: y yo Sapphire

Esmerald: ¿Ruby y Sapphire?

Ruby: somos pokedex holders de Hoen como tu

Sapphire: venimos a ayudarte a capturar a Jirachi y protegerlo del enemigo

Esmerald:(molesto) ¿vinieron a ayudar? ¿quien se los pidió? el profesor Oak o tal vez Crystal

Sapphire: Ninguno, fue el profesor Odamaki

Esmerald: oh fue ese viejo...en todo caso solo diré una cosa (brusco) NO necesito NINGUNA ayuda! YO soy el único aprobado para atrapar a Jirachi (comenzando a irse) debo irme chicos

Ruby: a espera! (intentando deterlo pero siendo atacado por una cola férrea) ¡a pero que...(esquivando el ataque y viendo que fue el Sceptail de Esmerald, el cual suguio al chico) Esa cola férrea tenia un poder impresionante

Sapphire: no es momento para emocionarse por eso...ese chico nos dará problemas...(seria) "no confía en nadie ...me recuerda un poco a mi"

Ruby: si...por ahora deberíamos entrar al torneo de la cúpula, después de todo ese era nuestro objetivo desde el principio

Sapphire: si

Así fue como ambos entraron al torneo sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, ya que ambos terminaban sus combates de un solo golpe...

Ruby: Zuzu, ¡Agua lodosa! (ordenándole a su Swamper atacar a un Flareon)

Sapphire: (seria) Toro, ¡patada ígnea! (terminando con un peliper)

Al final ambos junto con Esmerald y Tucker (el as de la cúpula) pasaron a las semifinales quedando los combates de la siguiente manera: Ruby vs Esmerald y Tucker vs Sapphire. Mientras Esmerald le gano por poco a Ruby gracias a su Sceptail, Sapphire se dejo ganar ya que su objetivo no era vencer al lider, sin embargo fingió decepción para no hacer quedar mal al as (y mas que nada para que no le fastidiaran) . Por el lado de Ruby este estaban siendo atacado por el Sceptail ya que el ultimo recordó como el ojirojo cuando tomo la desicion de quedarse con Zuzu dijo "mm. no lo se, definitivamente es mejor que el verde (treecko) de allá" ganando una mirada de incredulidad de Sapphire, ya que no podía creer que no recordara eso que le dijo.

La final quedo Esmerald vs Tucker, mientras estos estaban en la arena de batalla, Ruby y Sapphire veían la batalla mientras conversaban entre ellos..

Ruby: (animando a Esmerald) ¡Tu puedes Esmerald!

Sapphire: (animada) ¡El símbolo sera tuyo si ganas!

Ruby: (curioso) ¿cual crees que sera el pokemon que usara Tucker?

Sapphire: (pensativa) mmm...dejame ver, en su equipo tiene un Salamanence, un charizard y un metacross, así que si no me equivoco usara a...(viendo que el as, saco a salamenence) lo sabia

Ruby: (serio) ¿es fuerte?

Sapphire: (calmada) si, pero no es invencible "y si Esmerald sigue con esa actitud dudo bastante que pueda ganarle"

Ruby: (temeroso) ese pokemon se ve aterrador

Sapphire: imagínate enfrentarlo de frente

Ruby: lo se, me recuerda a cuando estábamos pequeños

Sapphire: si...(reaccionando) un momento...tu lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Ruby: (fingiendo demencia) ¿d...de que hablas? (iba a alegar algo mas pero de la nada apareció Esmerald enfrente de ellos)

Esmerald: (enojado) QUIEREN DEJAR DE COQUETEAR! ¿por que se comportan como mis maestros? no recuerdo haberles pedido ningún favor

Ruby: (nervioso) Bueno, no es como si fuéramos de ayuda sabes...

Sapphire: Si, a lo que me refiero es que desde que descubrimos que Sceptail era del laboratorio del Profesor Odamaki, esos tres (señalando a Toro y Zuzu que estaban jugando con el Sceptail) no se han despegado en ningún momento

Ruby: Sceptail se ve muy feliz Esmerald...debe extrañar su hogar, ¿no estas feliz de tener a un pokemon tan lindo encariñado contigo?

Esmerald: (irritado) ¡TIEMPO FUERA, TIEMPO FUERA! arbitro, (señalando a Ruby y Sapphire) ¡quiero a esos dos locos fuera de la cúpula! y además quiero cambiar a mi equipo, para esta batalla, traje a los equivocados

Esto sorprendió tanto a sus pokemon como a ambos pokedex holder, pero mientras Ruby fue tras Esmerald para intentar detenerlo, Sapphire se puso seria llendo tras el.

Arbitro: n..no puedo permitir eso en este momento

Tucker: dejarlo, por mi no hay problema

Esmerald: (comenzando a intercambiar a sus pokemon) dejame ver, contacto con Crystal y le pido los pokemon ..listo..quiero a este y este..

Ruby: (preocupado) Hey Esmerald ¿no lo dirás en serio o si?

Esmerald: largo

Ruby: pero...

Sapphire: (seria) perderás... alguien como tu no podrá ganarle a Tucker...¿en verdad eres un entrenador? ...tu no eres mejor que aquel hombre que quiere a Jirachi

Esmerald: (enojado) DIJE LARGO! (usando sus manos que eran mecánicas para sacarlos pero fallando ya que ambos lo esquivaron)

Sapphire: (dándole la espalda) ¡vamos Ruby! no hay necesidad de quedarnos aquí, es mas que obvio el resultado de la batalla (comenzando a irse)

Ruby: (siguiendola) espera, Sapphire!

En cuanto salieron de la cúpula Sapphire golpeo con su puño un pilar de concreto sumamente irritada mientras Ruby la veía preocupado..

Ruby: sabes que no es su culpa

Sapphire: aun así me irrita ver a alguien tan necio...como esta ahora sera imposible le que atrape a Jirachi...no me sorprendería que ese sujeto se nos adelantara

Ruby: no digas eso nuestra tarea es...

Sapphire: (tapándole la boca con una mano) silencio...hay alguien aquí

Retirando su mano y mirando en dirección a una construcción parecida a un palacio en la cual había un anciando con una toga y un bastón de madera que tenia la marca de Kyogre, el cual los miraba fijamente mientras se les acercaba.

Sapphire: ¿que es ese lugar?

Ruby: Creo que es el palacio de batalla, mañana Esmerald retara ese lugar

Sapphire: entonces debe ser Spenser...¿que estara haciendo aquí?, todos lo demás están en la cúpula de batalla (viendo desconfiadamente como se les acercaba)

Ruby: ¿quien sabe? tal ves olvido apagar algo

Sapphire: no lo creo

Cuando el hombre llegó con ellos miro fijamente a Sapphire y de la nada uso su bastón para acercar el rostro de la chica a su cara tomando por sorpresa a Ruby y ganando una mirada gélida de la ojizul.

Sapphire: ¿que intentas hacer?

Spenser: pudo decir...por tus ojos

Ruby: (molesto)¡Hey! ¡ Suelta a Athena! (sacando a su Popo) Meteoro... (siendo detenido por el hombre que quito su bastón de la cara de la chica y lo puso en su frente del chico haciéndolo caer de senton)

Spenser: ¿Tu nombre es Athena?...puedo decir que has tocado la esfera azul. una de las joyas que pueden frenar y controlar a Groudon y Kyogre

Sapphire: así que por mis ojos...(notando que Ruby grababa la conversación) ..¿tienes algún problema con que lo haya hecho?

Spenser: Fantasías de un anciano como yo emocionándose por estas cosas..(dándose la vuelta) jeje...a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a uno de mis familiares después de todo...no pueden culparme por ello

Ruby: "bien hecho Sapphire" (tomando a la chica de la mano llevandosela) ¡ya veo, ya veo woa, no me diga! es hora de irnos, ¡vamos Sapphire! andando

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente el ojirojo saco un cuerno negro el cual en realidad era un mechero que tenía un fuego el cual graban recuerdos.

Ruby: Hiciste bien en extender la conversación

Sapphire: te ví cuando lo estabas grabando pero..no creo que haya sido necesario

Ruby: (confundido) ¿por que?

Sapphire: cuando ese tipo me atrajo a el use mi sharingan y vi sus recuerdos (seria) ...ese hombre también a tocado la esfera azul

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿que?

Sapphire: sus recuerdos eran difusos, pero al parecer el visito una vez a Minako-sama y Makoto-sama y vio las joyas...fue deslumbrado por su poder y toco la joya azul pero...en ese momento su espíritu era muy débil y casi fue controlado por ella...aun cuando no fue así tuvo miedo por mucho tiempo...pude confirman eso cuando vi su aura.

Ruby: ya veo...(decepcionado) así que no sirvió de nada

Sapphire: no te preocupes, es bueno que hagas este tipo de cosas, eso significa que has madurado un poco

Cuando iba a decir algo mas la chica se giro rápidamente hacia una torre portando una expresión seria...

Sapphire: han capturado a Jirachi

Ruby: (serio) tu también lo sentiste?...vamos

Sapphire: si... continuara

 **Yeah, una nueva parte y ahora mas cerca que nuca de que Sapphire y Ruby vayan a Konoha, ¿que les deparara a nuestros protagonistas ahora que Jirachi a sido capturado? Descubranlo conmigo la siguiente semana.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a shadow o card por sus reviews, aun estoy entendiendo ¿que onda? con los usos de la pagina de fanfiction pero si estoy al pendiente, ya que sus comentarios buenos o malos ayudan, así que por ahora aclarare que es mas que obvio a estas alturas que hay algo entre Ruby y Sapphire, pero voy a explotar un poco la "amnesia" de Ruby para hacer mas dramática su vida, bueno sin mas BYE, BYE.**


	18. Chapter 18 Resultados del entrenamiento,

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 18: Resultados del entrenamiento, ¡Despierten sempais!

Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la torre de batalla y en el proceso se le s unió Esmerald, el cual después de haber perdido con Tucker y haber entendido su error dejando a sus pokemon peleando con Spenser para obtener el símbolo (Sceptail, dusclops y...) fue con ellos para rescatar a Jirachi, al llegar se toparon con otro as llamado Noland, el cual llego para ayudarlos. Cuando comenzaron a subir los pisos (los cuales eran 100) tuvieron que pelear con entrenadores virtuales siendo que Esmerald era el que llevaba la delantera ya que estaban persiguiendo a la as de la torre Anabel (una chica de pelo corto morado, ojos azules, tez blanca ) la cual se comportaba extraña.

Sapphire ya sospechaba lo que ocurría, ya que cuando la vio a los ojos, pudo percatarse de que estaba bajo el efecto de un genjutsu, por lo que preocupada intento liberarla fallando ya que la chica desapareció. Cuando ella y Ruby se separararon de Noland y Esmerald encontraron una sala donde les rendían tributo a los pokedex holders de la primera y segunda generación (Kanto y Jotho) viendo que en lugar había una estatua de estos...

Ruby: (fascinado) increíble, hasta les hicieron una estatua

Sapphire: "(seria) eso es...no puedo creerlo, ¿quién habrá hecho esto?"

Ruby: pasa algo?

Sapphire: (negando) no...o eso creo, continuemos, algo me dice que pronto obtendremos respuestas

Ruby: si

Cuando avanzaron mas pudieron ver el momento en que un nombre de armadura se ponía frente a Esmerald y Noland y como este decía que en algún momento el tuvo la joya azul en su cuerpo...

Sapphire: esa voz...( llenado en frente de Esmerald para protegerlo) Tu eres...

Hombre: (burlón) jeje ya que están curiosos por saber (abriendo el casco de la armadura y mostrando su rostro) este soy yo

Ruby: (sorprendido) Archie!? el líder de la organización Aqua que desapareció en Arrecipolis

Archie: deben creer que soy un tipo que no sabe cuando rendirse, Soy un tipo persistente lo se, ¡soy tan persistente que aún tengo ambición por el poder del mar! ¡asi pues, cuando me volví uno con Kyogre time total conciencia del poder del mar! ¡me convertiré en el mismo océano y dominante el mundo con su inmenso poder!

Ruby: es una locura

Sapphire: ¿intentas despertar a Kyogre contra vez?

Archie: ¿despertarlo? no hay necesidad de ello, ¡ahora tengo a Jirachi, el me dará uno! (mirando a Noland) tu As del saber, hagamos un trato, (mostrando a Anabel que tenia cautiva por el tentáculo de un tentacool) Si aprecias la vida de tu presiada líder deberás enyregarme el reporte de Jirachi (viendo como Noland se sorprendía) ¿ya as descifrado todo, ¿no es así?

Noland: (arrojándole el reporte al Archie) Sapphire, Ruby, Esmerald, lo siento, hemos pasado por cosas buenas y malas pero...

No pido terminar su frase y que la ojiazul tomo a Esmerald y le hizo un seña a Ruby para que hiciera mismo con Noland y Anabel, ya que Archie leyó el reporte rápidamente y le pidió a Jirachi crear un Kyogre de energía y Agua, por lo que cuando esto paso se lanzó una gran energía que los hizo retroceder siendo protegidos por un barrera espiritual que levanto Sapphire al ultimo momento. Justo cuando ella y Ruby iban a atacar a Archie vieron como este bajaba la protección del casco volviendo a ocultar su rostro lo cual los extraño

Ruby: "¿que raro, ya sabemos su identidad y aun así oculta su rostro...al parecer la finalidad del casco es otra"

Archie: jaja, disfruten su viaje al fondo del mar

Al decir esto un tsubami fue contra la torre por lo que Esmerald le pidió a Latios (el cual seguía al chico) que se llevara a Anabel y a Noland que se desmayo). Sapphire se coloco enfrente de ambos chicos y...

Sapphire: (realizando varios sellos de manos) MIZU, SUIRYUUDAN (dragón de agua)

Cuando su ataque se encontró con el tsunami, este bajo su potencia dejando a los tres a salvo y dejando impresionado a Esmerald, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que Archie volvió, (o eso creyó el y Ruby) tomando la mano de Sapphire y llevándola con el gritándoles.

"Archie?: Ajem, Muy bien, ¡hola chicos! todavía están de una pieza? este lugar no es seguro, ese ultimo ataque provoco la alarma contra desastres, ¡Vemos chicos! siganme

Esmerald: (desconfiado) ¿crees que vamos a creerte?

Ruby: (tomando al chico de la mano y siguiéndolos) el dice la verdad, vamos

Al avanzar vieron que las puertas se estaban cerrando por lo que corrieron para no ser atrapados, pero justo cuando iba a salir Esmerald se quedo atrapado en una puerta metálica y lo estaba aplastando, por lo que Ruby y ¿Archie? lo estaban tratando de sacar, al ver que no podian y el ojiverde se quedaba sin aire, la pelimorada se acerco apartándolos

Sapphire: lo haré yo, a un lado (cargando su puño con chacra y estampandolo con la puerta liberando al chico) ¿estas bien? (comenzando a revisarlo con chacra medico) al parecer no tienes heridas

Después de hacer eso vio que se había ganado las miradas incrédulas de Ruby, Esmerald y ¿Archie?, los cuales la miraban como si fuera de otro planeta. Pero no pudieron preguntar de nuevo ya que la chica vio detrás de ellos agresiva

Sapphire: ¿asi que no huiste después de todo?

Al ver hacia donde había hablado vieron a otro Archie confundiendo aun mas a Ruby y Esmerald, pero el asunto se aclaro ya que el último Archie que apareció ataco al otro que los ayudó alegando que era un impostor con una espada cortando la armadura a la mitad. Cuando lo hizo vieron a un chico de cabello negro, ojos dorados, tez clara con un shosrt amarillo, sudadera roja con capucha blanca, tenis, gorra amarilla, gogles y un palo de billar.

Chico: rayos, el plan era engañar a ese Surkish y tentacool para poder llegar a Jirachi, pero en vista de que apareciste e vuelto al principio...bueno que mas da, es parte de la batalla así que sin remordimientos ¿ok?

De pronto comenzó a comer galletas lava alegando que le hacia honor a su nombre y demás por lo que llamo a Crystal ya que el plan había cambiado, la chica apareció mostrando que tenia el pelo de un tono azulado oscuro amarrado en dos coletas bajas , ojos azul claro, tez blanca y usaba un short de ciclista amarillo con franjas negras, blusa rosa de buello alto, chaqueta blanca, calcetas negras, tenis y una boina amarilla. Cuando la chica se acerco al chico lo llamo Gold y comenzó a reñir lo por haber cambiado del plan, mientras Esmerald veía excepto o ya que no lo esperaba, pero cuando volteo a ver a Ruby y Sapphire estos no parecían sorprendidos por su aparición.

Esmerald: no parecen sorprendidos por la aparición de eso dos

Ruby: ya lo sabíamos

Sapphire: sentimos sus presencias desde que llegamos a la torre, simplemente nos hicimos de la vista gorda

Gold: e oído de ustedes (señalando a Ruby) chico cursi y (señalando a Sapphire) ...no se chica salvaje o fría...aunque le quitarias el puesto a Crys

Sapphire: (irritada) o puede ahorrarte tus comentarios y evitar mi puño (Gold recordó lo que hizo un momento atrás por lo que solo asintió asustado)

Ruby: ustedes son Dexholders de Jotho

Esmerald: eso significa que los demás vendrán a ayudarnos

Crystal: no vendrán

Gold: mas bien estamos aquí para ayudarlos

Sapphire: esas estatuas que vimos antes...

Crystal: si

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación Archie se aburrió de ser ignorado y ataco a Esmerald que tenía mas cerca con su espada pero Sapphire se dio cuenta y detuvo el ataque con su mano cortándose en el proceso, cuando lo detuvo lo empujo lejos de ella y realizando unos sellos de mano...

Sapphire: KATON, KARYUU ENDAN (llamas de dragón)

Al hacer ese ataque Archie huyo dándoles la oportunidad de seguir conversando, cuando se volteo vio que ahora no sólo Esmerald, sino que Gold y Crystal la veían impresionados.

Gold: increíble...¿que fue eso?

Sapphire: ninjutsu, una técnica de fuego

Crystal: entonces el profesor Odamaki no exagero al decir que tu eras una ninja

Sapphire: ninja médico, pero si..ahora podríamos volver al tema inicial de conversación? comenzando por contestar ¿por que nuestros sempais están petrificados? (señalando la estatua que momentos atrás había visto con Ruby)

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿petrificados? pero como lo sabes

Sapphire: hace un rato que pasamos pude oír el latido de sus corazones es por eso que me di cuenta

Gold: ya veo...se que es difícil de creer pero es cierto, estamos aquí para salvar a los sempais y a mi amigo Silver de la petrificación

Crystal: la verdad es que el profesor Oak, el profesor Odamaki y el jefe de los ases de batalla hicieron un plan antes, hay tres faepses en este plan, el primer día llegaría Esmerald a retar a los haces de batalla y capturar a Jirachi (mirando a Ruby y Sapphire) Si el enemigo aparecía y las cosas se complicaban aparecerían mas pokedex holders para ayudarlo, es por eso que el profesor Odamaki envió a Sapphire y Ruby la mañana del quinto día...y finalmente Gold y yo llegamos aqui, de todos los pokedex holders nosotros eramos los únicos que sabian que nuestros sempais estaban petrificados pero (mirando por la ventana) no pudimos evitar la última cosa

Cuando dijo eso todos voltrearon a ver por la ventana y vieron que la isla del frente de batalla comenzaba a hundirse y que el Kyogre de energía comenzaba a crear un ejercito de pokemon y humanos de energía lo que hizo que todos se pusieran serios. En eso vieron que Jirachi aparecía de un pilar, ya que se había escondido de Archie, el pokemon se acerco a lo chicos con miedo pero cuando la ojiazul suaviso su mirada, Jirachi se abalanzó a los brazos de la chica mientras esta lo acunaba comenzando a cantarle un poco para tranquilizarlo.

Sapphire: (cantando bajito) Haru ni saku hana, natsu hiro garu sora yo...kokoro no naka ni, kitsamarete kira megu...asa ni kuru ame, mado otosa tsuki mimo...mune ni afureru hikari wa ku mono ue... yoro kobi kanashi mi tsubete idai de aru hiteru, watashi no teto kimino tewo, tsuyoku tsugagu moto...

Cuando termino de cantar el Jirachi se tranquilizo mientras recibía la mirada de todos los presentes, cosa que ignoro y se le quedo viendo a Gold esperando alguna orden o idea de el. El chico al sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica se puso nervioso y le dio la espalda, cuando lo hizo vio que un gran tsunami se acercaba a ellos por lo que la ojiazul le paso en brazos a Esmerald el Jirachi que cargaba y corrió hacia el tsunami haciendo varios sellos de mano...

Sapphire: Suiton, Yashi no uzu (elemento agua, remolino de palma)

Con el ataque hecho deshizo el tsunami dejando ver que Archie había vuelto y pensaba seguir atacandolos, cuando el hombre se abalmazo con su espada había ellos la chica hizo un sello de liberación sacando a Shinku de su brazo izquierdo y deteniendo el ataque...

Archie: Sigues estorbando en mis planes mocosa

Sapphire: (seria) tal vez si dejaras de fastidiar a los demás dejaría de entrometerme

Archie: (enojado) mocosa...pokedex holders...nunca supe que los entrenadores que recibían un pokedex de los grandes investigadores eran los afamados pokedex holders...Así que las dos ratas que arruinaron nuestros planes también eran pokedex holders (empujando su espada mas a la chica que solo estaba bloqueando) y ahora ustedes pokedex holders intentan arruinar mis planes...jeje es una gran oportunidad ¡como toque final a mi ambición aplastaré y derrotar e a todos los pokedex holder hoy!

Sapphire: eso lo veremos (haciendo un poco de fuerza lanzando hacia atrás a Archie y tomando una posición de batalla con shinku sin desenfundar) primero tendrás que derrotarme

Cuando iba a comenzar a pelear con el Latios apareció y uso resplandor para cegar a Archie y que pudieran escapar, la ojiazul al ver esto se fue con ellos para reafirmar su plan, cuando estuvieron en un lugar lo suficiente alejados Crystal tomo la palabra.

Crystal: No podemos quedsrnos sin hacer nada, ahora hemos que unir nuestras fuerzas para derrotarlo

Ruby: ahora que lo recuerdo, tu mencionaste que venimos a rescatar a nuestros sempais, ¿tienes algún plan para hacerlo?

Crystal: (seria) No hay por que hablar de eso, le pediremos un deseo a Jirachi

Ruby: (preocupado) eso no funcionara, Archie ya le pidió un deseo a Jirachi

Gold: no, hay algo que ese tipo no sabe, Jirachi tiene tres cintas de deseos ¿ves? por lo que cada vez Jirachi despierta puede conceder tres deseos

Esmerald: entonces podemos usar uno de los deseos para curar la petrificación de los sempais

Ruby: y el otro para acabar con ese monstruos

Gold: eso suena bien pero hay un problema

Crystal: no podremos hacer eso, ya que hicimos un trato

Fue cuando les contaron que Scot les permitió luchar en el frente de batalla siempre y cuando le guardaran un deseo de Jirachi a el y ay que no tenían opción el profesor Oak tuvo que aceptar.

Ruby: (incrédulo) ¿y el profesor Oak aceptó algo así?

Gold: (con cara de fastidio) sip...y nos rompió los tímpanos repitiendonos eso 'bajo ninguna circunstancia usen el ultimo deseo'

Crystal: pero estamos bien con eso, así Red, Green, Blue y Yellow podrán volver a sus formas originales

Gold: si..,(serio) Bien, hora de asignar tareas, cualquiera con un pokemon volador saque lo ahora

Todos menos Gold: si (sacando a un Mantiene en cual tenia a algunos remoraid colgados en sus costados, a un Xatu y a Pilo)

Gold: Vuelen alrededor del lugar y distraigan a Archie, Xatu los guiará

Crystal: cuento contigo Xatee! (En cuanto desaparecion de su vista Gold le dio unos blazaletes a Crystal)

Gold: toma esto y llevate al chico cursi y a la chica de hielo contigo, ¡diles como se usan estos! (mirando seriamente a Esmerald) y por ultimo tu, tu trabajo sera pedir el deseo a Jirachi

Esmerald: (sorprendido) ¿y-yo? ¿pero por que yo?e ¿no importa quien pida el deseo o si?

Gold: chico, ¿por que crees que fuiste asignado a venir el primer día en el 1ro de julio en primer lugar? (mirándolo acusadoramente) tu fuiste el indicado por una razón sabes ¿quien crees tu que conectara mejor con Jirachi en estos momentos? nosotros que acabamos de llegar o tu que has estado luchando desde el primer día para capturarlo? (alejándose de el) puedes quejarte con el profesor Oak si quieres ¡el fue quien asigno las tareas!

Esmerald: y que hay de ti Gold?

Gold: se supone cubra tu espalda, sólo hazlo

Cuando oyó esto Esmerald soltó a Jirachi y se puso enfrente de el sumamente nervioso.

Esmerald: ¡yo deseo que la petrificación de nuestros sempais sea curada! (el Jirachi solo lo vio un momento y luego le dio la espalda yéndose) por que? (enojado) ¿prefieres conceder el deseo de ese canalla que mirarme a los ojos?

Sapphire: espera Esmerald

Esmerald: pero (alterado)

Al ver que no se calmaba la ojiazul le dio una cachetada lo cual hizo que se tranquilizara.

Sapphire: Jirachi no te concederá nada por la forma en como estas ahora

Esmerald: ¿por que?

Sapphire: tu no confías en nadie, en tus pokemon, en los humanos y mucho menos en ti, esa es la razón por la que Jirachi no puede abrir su ojo para ti...(mirandolo de una forma serena pero fría) el profesor Odamaki me hablo de ti y de tu pasado, se que has sufrido por la estupidez humana pero...si no puedes enfrentarte a eso ahora no podrás ayudar a nadie

Gold: jeje, sabes me gusta esa actitud tuya de no rendirte...pero bueno..como debería ponerlo, esto paso por falta de determinación...esas palabras que murmuraste hace un rato 'puedo hacerlo' 'piensa' si fuera tu yo diría 'Yo puedo hacer esto' yo hubiera ido y lo hubiera hecho, no solo 'pensare en algo' ya lo hubiera pensado. Sip, ¿vez? las palabras reflejan cuan determinado estas (jalando al chico para que mirara en por la ventana ) Nosotros no somos lo su únicos que queremos de vuelta a nuestros sempais. ¿ves?

señalando a dos pikachus que llevaban consigo un sombrero de paja y una gorra roja, el del sombrero de paja estaba volando con ayuda de una globos de helio y el otro de la gorra estaba surfeando en una pequeña tabla de surf.

Gold: esos pequeños han venido hasta aquí cargando grandes sueños en sus pequeños cuerpos, son Pika y chuchu, pokemon de nuestros sempais, estuvieron fuera de sus pokebolas así que evitaron la petrificación, sus otros pokemon también están petrificados, Pika y Chuchu vinieron hasta aquí porque tiene la esperanza de que sus entrenadores se curen (sonriendo) así que contamos contigo...

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento la demora pero e tenido problemas con mi internet, sin embargo compensare el capitulo de la semana pasada subiendo otros dos mas, por el momento solo les deseo que se la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad y año nuevo, espero que los que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic les este gustando y de todo corazón gracias, sin mas en un rato mas subo otro capitulo BYE, BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19 ¡quiero tener amigos! el desp

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 19: ¡quiero tener amigos! el despertar del ojo de la verdad

Crystal: ahora ustedes deben aprender el ataque definitivo de sus pokemon iniciales ( lanzando los brazaletes que tenía los cuales se colocaron en las muñequeras de Ruby, Sapphire y Esmerald) hay un cuarto secreto que creamos para que entrenen los ataques finales de sus pokemon, esos brazal este contienen 'hidrocañon' el ataque definitivo de tipo agua, 'anillo ígneo' el de tipo fuego y 'planta feroz' el de tipo hierva' normalmente tendrían que por las islas sevii en Kanto para aprender los pero por ser una ocasión especial nos han prestado los brazaletes, si aprenden el ataque definitivo, seguramente podremos detener a esa cosa

Sapphire: ya veo, una gran masa de energía para detener a otra

Crystal: veo que están comprendiendo

Sapphire: ¿y que harán ustedes?

Crystal: les cubriremos las espaldas hasta que los dominen

Sapphire: me niego, vi el ejercito que esta creando y dudo que puedan ustedes solos, si el profesor Odamaki me envió aquí fue para evitar que hicieran esta clase de planes

Gold: si estas comprendiendo la situación entonces tienes que aceptar hacer lo que te pedimos

Sapphire: ya dije que no, pero si insisten en ello solo tengo que dominar el ataque, ¿me equivoco?

Crystal: no

Sapphire: bien (sacando a Blaziken) Toro escuchame bien (mirandolo a los ojos) tenemos que dominar anillo ígneo en una sola vez, ¿me vas siguiendo? (recibiendo un asentimiento del pokemon)bien ahora apunta a ese pilar y usa anillo ígneo

Gold: es una locura! no lo lograra en el primer intento

Pero para sorpresa de todos Toro logró hacer el ataque de una sola vez logrando que el brazalete que tenia la chica brillara y se le cayera, cuando esto paso la chica sonrió y se acerco al pokemon dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con satisfacción

Sapphire: bien hecho

Crystal: (en shock) imposible...

Gold: (sorprendido) no puede ser...a nosotros nos tomo meses dominar los movimientos ¿como lo hiciste?

Sapphire: yo confió plenamente en mis pokemon y se que ellos pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan, con esto ya no hay excusas ¿cierto? iré a ayudarlos con la distracción

Ruby: ¿y que hay de mi? si tu vas yo también voy

Sapphire: no

Ruby: (molesto) ¿por que? no e estado entrenando para nada todos estos meses, yo...

Sapphire: eso lo se, por eso no puedes ir, Esmerald aun no a aprendido el movimiento final y tu tampoco, cuando lo dominen pueden ir a ayudar (mirándolo desafiante) demuestrame que todos esos meses de entrenamiento no fueron en vano y cuida de el en mi lugar

Ruby: (resignado) esta bien...pero prometeme que no llegaras a los extremos de la ultima vez (mirandola a los ojos) ¡Prometemelo!

Sapphire: esta bien (levantando su meñique y tomando el del chico) lo prometo...ademas tengo un favor que pedirte (mirando a Toro) dejare a Toro con ustedes, ahora el sabe el secreto de la técnica, pero aun no la domina al cien, es por eso que lo dejare con ustedes (soltando al chico y poniéndose en frente del pokemon) demuestrame la fortaleza que me mostraste en Isla espejismo y domina esta técnica amigo (al recibir un asentimiento) cuento contigo y con Ruby, no dejes que pierda la cabeza

Ruby: (molesto) ¡oye!

Sapphire: (restándole importancia) si, si...bueno hora de irnos, Gold, Crystal, ustedes entretengan a Archie, yo me encargo de las masas de energía que salen de ese monstruo

Crystal: (preocupada) ¿estas segura? puede ser peligroso

Sapphire: (serena)no se preocupen, dejen esto en mis manos

Gold: bien, si así esta la cosa no nos queda mas confiar en nuestra kohai (saltando por la ventana y comenzando a irse con la ayuda de un Mantiene) Contamos con ustedes chicos

Crystal les mostró la habitación secreta que menciono antes la cual estaba a un lado de la torre pero las paredes eran de aire solidificado, cuando le preguntaron ella les dijo que gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Mr Mime podían crear un lugar así, por lo que Ruby y Esmerald junto con sus pokemon y Toro entraron.

Crystal: esta bien, (saltando por la misma ventana siguiendo a Gold con un Xatu) cuidense chicos, en especial tu Sapphire, ¡Vamos Xatee! cuento contigo.

Sapphire: esta bien, yo también me voy (desenfundando a Shinku) prestame tu fuerza para combatir el mal y dame tu bendición para destruirlo, permite a tus llamas exterminar el mal y purifica esta tierra contaminada...

La ojiazul al decir esto también salto pero comenzó a ir contra el ejercito de masas de energía comenzando a combatirlas. Mientras estaba en eso Ruby se quedó con Esmerald y empezó a entrenar con Zuzu, Toro y el Sceptail del chico los ataques finales, o esa era su intención ya que Esmerald aun seguía cohibido por no haber podido pedir el deseo a Jirachi. Ruby ya harto de la situación ya que si no aprendían el movimiento no podían ayudar a su su sempais y a Sapphire se acerco al chico e intento hablar con el, el cual comenzó a relatarle su historia lo cual fue una sorpresa para el ojirojo ya que creía que tendría que sacárselo a la fuerza (ejem...sharingan).

Resultaba que por su complexión (ser muy pequeño) siendo pre lo habían molestado y al no tener padres o familia que viera por el no podía defenderse, sin embargo siempre se pudo llevar bien con los pokemon los cuales le ayudaban en las tareas que el no podía hacer. El problema fue que los demás comenzaron a molestarlo ya que decían que los el solo usaba a los pokemon y que sin ellos no seria nada, lo cual desato que Esmerald comenzará a repudiar los ya que su orgullo de salir adelante solo le gano, vagando por muchos lugares conoció a Crystal la cual se gano su admiración ya que ayudaba a los demás con sus propias fuerzas y cuando oyó que ella estaba en un viaje ayudando al profesor Oak, el quiso hacer lo mismo para acercarse a ella y ayudarla. Fue esa razón por la que con ayuda de un inventor que conoció construyó un traje funcional que le haría mas grande y autosuficiente .

Al final el traje funcionó pero tuvo que entrenar muy duro para poder llevarlo ya que era muy pesado,pero cuando Ruby creyó que entonces había recibido la pokedex, Esmerald le comento que no la recibió a la primera ya que fallo en la prueba del profesor Oak al no dar su nombre, no fue sino tiempo después que volvió y el que le dio la pokedex fue el Profesor Odamaki. Al finalizar el relato Esmerald boto su traje dejándole ver que en realidad era muy pequeño...

Esmerald: (melancólico) ...debí haber sabido que no importaba cuanto me esfuerze, nunca podría ver el tercer ojo de Jirachi.

Ruby: ¡no digas eso! nosotros estamos muy felices de que puedas estar con nosotros, incluso Sapphire...

Esmerald: pero ella

Ruby: ella solo estaba molesta por que no parecías darte cuenta de tu propia debilidad, pero te aseguró que ella también esta feliz de que estes con nosotros...la conozco y se que ella se veía a si misma reflejada en ti, ya que el vivió mucho tiempo sola, es por eso que se comportaba así contigo, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa la soledad

Esmerald pareció comprender y justo en ese momento los brazaletes de los dos chicos comenzaron a brillar...

Ruby: (sorprendido) esto es...los anillos, no me digas que esta luz es...

Esmerald: el secreto de los ataques definitivos?

Ruby: los pokemon están reaccionando a algo

Cuando dijo eso los tres pokemon lanzaron sus taques definitivos dejando inprecionados a ambos chicos, ya que al parecer enclarecer los problemas de Esmerald fue lo que logro que lograran dominar los ataques. La verdad es dicha y esta fue que no tuvieron tiempo de festejar, ya que justo en ese momento vieron como Crystal y Gold chocaban con el techo del cuarto donde estaban entrenando, lo cual preocupo a los dos chicos..

Esmerald: ¡Crystal!

Ruby: Gold!

Gold: (tratando de pararse) Creo que ya les hemos dado suficiente tiempo a ustedes dos... ya han aprendido los ataques definitivos...¿o todavía no?

En eso apareció Archie encima de ellos y les apuntó con su espada mientras que le ordenaba a su "kyoger"

Archie: ¡Bichos persistentes! ¡hazlo!

Al decir esto el "pokemon" lanzo un tsunami que derrotó a todos los cerebros frontera y casi a Gold y Crystal, pero fueron salvados por Ruby y Sapphire que interceptaron el ataque con sus espadas ante la mirada atónita de Gold y Esmerald que ayudaba a Crystal a pararse.

Ruby: Kami no kaze, Fuu no yaiba (estilo divino de viento, colmillo de viento)

Sapphire: Meburyuu kenjustu ha Ryuugazan (estilo mibu del dragón, técnica ascendente de espada, Dragón ascendente)

Mientras que el ataque de Ruby fue una ráfaga de viento de tonalidad azul que simulo un colmillo, el ataque de Sapphire fue una masa purpura que simulo un dragón. Ambos ataques se unieron e interceptaron el tsunami destrozándolo antes que llegara a ellos.

Sapphire: (suspirando) PUF...lo logre a tiempo

Ruby: (jadeando) por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos

Sapphire: pero que dices? has entrenado bastante, aun si no hubiera llegado hubieras podido acabar con esto

Ruby: (avergonzado) bueno...si tu lo dices

En eso vio que la chica estaba llena de cortes superficiales en brazos y piernas, lo cual le preocupo ya que se veía fatigada.

Ruby: ¿estas bien? estas herida

Sapphire: no te preocupes... son heridas superficiales

Ruby: ¿paso algo?

Sapphire: no exactamente, me encontré con unos niños y al tratar de protegerlos me hize esto, por fortuna no paso a mayores pero me di cuenta que de nada sirve que me desaga de esas masas de energía si no terminamos con la original

Ruby: ya veo, entonces tenemos que terminar esto

Sapphire: si, ¿terminaron con las técnicas?

Ruby: (con aires de suficiencia) ¡por supuesto! ¿con quien crees que hablas?

Sapphire: mm ya veo, entonces esta bien

Archie: (molesto) ¿se creen muy listos no?

Sapphire: (arrogante) si, bastante

Esmerald: (murmurando) como te atreves...(molesto) ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A CRYSTAL?

Al decir eso saco a todos sus pokemon (Sceptail,Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Manty y Dusclops) los cuales fueron a atacarlo pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por la espada de Archie. Al ver esto Ruby quiso intervenir pero Sapphire lo detuvo en el acto...

Ruby: (molesto) ¿que estas haciendo? si no hacemos algo ese tipo...

Sapphire: (seria) espera, se que es algo cruel pero algo va a pasar y Esmerald necesita esta lección

En cuanto vio las intenciones de Sapphire, Ruby pareció comprender sus palabras y se quedo quieto viendo la reacción de Esmerald el cual se levantaba con dificultad. Archie mientras tanto se acerco al Mr. Mime del chico el cual estaba en el suelo y lo piso viendo con repugnancia al resto de los pokemon viendo que estaban débiles y heridos.

Archie: (burlándose) Jaja, ¿lo ves? Todos están exahustos de la batalla ¡es inutil enviar esta basura incopetemte detrás de mi!

Esmerald: (con dificultad) Detente...no los pises

Archie: ¿hmm? que extraño...pensé que te gustaban las batallas pokemon...y NO los pokemon...te oí decir que aunque pasen los años...¿esa es tu filosofía o no?

Alejándose de los pokemon y llenado a la estatua de los sempais de los chicos que había sido arrastrada por los ataques de agua hacia donde estaban.

Archie: ¡estas cosas no tienen mas fuerza! no espero poder seguir luchando con ellas...y eso significa que no son mas que basura. (irónico) no hay escasez de pokemon...,Así que ¿por que debería importarte a ti que te gustan las batallas pokemon? Los artículos dañados deberían ser desechados y remplazados para luchar mejor (acercando su espada a la cabeza de Silver) Es lo mismo para los humanos, no importa que tanto cuides de la gente que se a convertido en inmóviles pedazos de piedra, eso no cambia el hecho...De que no son mas que molestas pestes.

Cuando se disponía a romper dicha estatua recibió dos golpes que apenas pudo esquivar viendo que venían de Sapphire y Ruby mientras que recibió miradas de advertencia de Gold y Crystal.

Archie: jaja, interesante...(dirigiéndose a Esmerald) ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Esmerald estaba inmóvil en su lugar y temblo levemente siendo observado por todos, luego levanto su mirada causando una sonrisa de parte de Sapphire, ya que vio seguridad en ella.

Sapphire: "Al fin entendiste lo que quisimos decirte antes"

Esmerald: te equivocas ... yo siempre ... siempre desee ... tener ... amigos y camaradas con los que pudiera relacionarme ... y formar fuertes lazos con la gente que compartiera mis pensamientos e ideales ... eso siempre fue ¡eso a sido mi deseo! (mirandolo de firma decidida) ¡No son las batallas pokemon lo que me gustan! SON LO POKEMON Y LA GENTE LE GUSTAN LOS POKEMON

Al decir eso se gano la mirada de aceptación se Ruby, Sapphire y Gold, pero en eso se dieron cuenta de que las pokedex de todos comenzaron a sonar por lo que todos las sacaron.

Sapphire: (sorprendida) las pokedex están zumbando ¿estan resonando?

Ruby: ¡Si! pero no es como esa vez que nos unimos todos... ¿por que de repente...? y suenan diferente

Gold: (levantando su pokedex) mi pokedex también esta sonando

Crystal: la mía también, ¿entonces las 5 pokedex están resonando?

Sapphire: No espera!, (agudizando su oído) el sonido viene de otro lado mas...no son solo 5...6...7...8...9...¡10!,(sorprendida) ¡Viene de 10 lugares diferentes!

Ruby: (sorprendido) ¿son diez pokedex...resonando entre si?

Esmerald: (sorprendido y volteando a un lado viendo a Jirachi) ¡No me digas que...Jirachi?...

 **Jaja, y hasta aquí el capitulo, se que es corto, pero el próximo termina la saga y ahora por fin se dirigirán nuestros protagonistas a Konoha, ¡Bien, lo prometido es deuda, en un rato mas subo el siguiente capitulo ¿reviews?, sin mas** **BYE, BYE.**


	20. Chapter 20 El ataque definitivo y desped

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 20: El ataque definitivo y despedidas momentáneas

Todos voltearon a ver al pokemon y vieron que en uno de los papeles de deseo se escribía el deseo de Esmerald, cuando eso paso las estatuas de los sempais se resquebrajaron y de pronto fueron liberados volviendo a su forma original. Estos estaban confundidos pero antes que nada revisaron a sus pokemon los cuales también habían vuelto a la normalidad

Esmerald: ¡la petrificación a sido curada! (incrédulo), mi deseo a sido...cumplido

Gold: (dándole una señal de victoria) Bien hecho! ¡pudiste ver a través y pensar a través de todo! Cuando gritaste tus verdaderos sentimientos desde el fondo de tu corazón...Jirachi pudo ver tus ojos con su ojo de la verdad

Los chicos al ver que sus sempais volvieron a la normalidad se acercaron a ellos siendo Gold el que se acercara mas familiarmente a ellos y dándole tiempo a Ruby y Sapphire para ver cono era cada uno de ellos.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Red era alto de complexión delgada y tez tostada, ojos rojos y cabello azabache un poco largo y la parte del flequillo estaba mirando hacia arriba en picos, el chico portaba un pata los de mezclilla azul, sin turón negro y deportivas blmacas con rojo.

La chica que anteriormente estaba en sus brazos era Yellow, tenia el cabellos rubio largo amarrado en una coleta, ojos verdes, tez clara, degada y un poco bajita, usaba un pantalla azul, botas moradas, un oberol amarillo y blusa de manga larga negra.

El chico del lado izquierdo de Red era Green, el chico tenia complexión delgada, tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño un poco largo el cual cubría su ojo izquierdo, usaba una camisa de manga costa negra, pantalones morados y zapatos negros.

La chica del lado derecho de Red era Blue, tenia el cabello castaño largo, ojos azules, tez clara, delata de de un busto prominente, usaba una blusa azul claro con el borde del pecho negro, falda corta roja, calcetas hasta las rodillas sueltas de azul claro, deportivas blancas y un sombrero blanco con una pokeball rosa.

Por último, el chico que estaba al lado de Blue era Silver, tenia el cabellos rojo y largo hasta los hombros, de tez tostada, ojos grises y complexión delgada, tenia una chaqueta negra con el cierre rojo, pantalón azul, zapatos negros y guantes negros.

Después de que Gold le entregara una camisa y guantes a Red y les mostrara a Yellow y Red a sus pikachus que estaban alli por ellos Red hizo la pregunta trascendental...

Red: (poniendo una mano sobre su nuca) umh...por cierto ¿donde estamos?

Esto causo que Gold cayera estilo anime mientras que Green veía a Ruby Y Sapphire los cuales aun sostenían sus katanas.

Red: (pensativo) Dejame ver...fuimos alcanzados por ese rayo misterioso cuando regresamos a ciudad Carmín desde las Islas Sevi

Green: (serio) Guarden la charla para después Red...Parece que...pasamos de un villano a otro

Red: con quien debemos luchar...

Archie: (serio) pero que sorpresa

Gold: (arrogante) ¿lo ves? no me sorprende que los este ¡hojalata! Después de todo los pokedex Holders que tanto temidas están reunidos aquí

Archie: (molesto) ¡yo no quise decir eso idiota! quise decir que no importa el numero de pokedex holder que intenten frustrar mis planes!No olviden que este frente de batalla esta bajo mi control y eso incluye a los pokemon...desde el primero hasta el décimo piso... ¡Ataquen y acaben con ellos!

Cuanto dijo eso apareció una gran orda de pokemon que comenzaron a atacarlos, todos sacaron a sus pokemon y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos, Archivos intento atarlos a traición de nuevo con su Kyogre pero Sapphire se dio cuenta y corrió hacia haciendo sellos de mano

Sapphire: (seria) ¡NO TE DEJARE! SUITON YASHI NO UZU (elemento agua, remolino de palma)

De la palma de la chica se formo un remolino de agua que impacto contra Archie mandándolo lejos, Sapphire se puso en guardia al ver que se levantaba

Archie: ¿¡Au no les quedo claro!? Idiotas! No podrán detenerme de hundir todo al fondo del mar (Dicho esto un gran tsunami se aproximo hacia ellos e impactando en el lugar)

Blue: (sorprendida) ¿pero que fue eso? UF...uf ...se que un día dije que quería ver a los nueve reunidos pero...no espere que fuera bajo estas circunstancias! (detrás de un blastoide defendiéndose)

Crystal: Ahora somos diez Blue ¡tenemos un nuevo compañero!

Blue: ¿diez?

Durante un ataque mas Gold llego donde Silver estando de espaldas, por lo que aprovecho y...

Gold: woah, Oh Silver! ese anillo en tu muñeca es...

Silver: lo sé...no conozco a los otros cuatro pero...estaba consciente en mi estado de petrificación

Gold: (sonrojado) ¿Geh? ¡no puede ser! "dije que era mi amigo porque pensé que no estaba escuchando"

Silver: (ignorando su reacción) Dirigí mi concentración al anillo e imagine a Feligart usando más poder de lo normal...los demás también estuvieron entrenando para dominaron el ataque definitivo, eso ayudo mucho (el anillo comenzó a brillar y cayo dejando sorprendido a Gold y Ruby)

Esmerald: ¿Asi de rápido? ¿estas bromeando?

Ruby: ¿pudiste obtener ya el secreto del anillo?

Gold: (con una gota en la sien) Ustedes también lo hicieron muy rápido ¿saben? en especial tu Princesa de hielo (refiriéndose a Sapphire)

Sapphire: (con cara de inoscencia) ¿es así?

Gold: "a mi me tomo dos meses lograrlo"

Yellow: (detrás de un graveler con cara desesperada) Es lindo que los 10 nos hayamos reunido aquí pero... es desafortunado que no tengamos la oportunidad de disfrutar la compañía de los demás...!

Gold: No digas eso chico del sombrero...digo Yellow-sempai, pues claro que podremos dirfrutar de la compañía de los demas, por el bien de eso ¡contamos con tu mayor esfuerzo y el de los demás!

Ruby: ¿pero que debemos hacer? Es que...¡esa cosa en el mar! aunque todos lo ataquemos no podremos golpearla si sigue sumergiéndose en el mar como hace un rato...¡y tampoco estamos haciendo un progreso aquí?

Sapphire: Espero que tengas un plan Gold!

Gold: (decidido) por...supuesto que no (haciendo que Yellow y Ruby cayeran estilo anime y recibiendo una mirada de "lo imaginaba de Silver y Sapphire)

Ruby: (molesto) ¡eso es descuidado de tu parte!

Esmerald: Esperen chicos..En ese caso yo tengo una idea (acercándose a Gold) necesitare de tu ayuda Gold (comenzando a susurrarle algo al oído) Sapphire (viéndola algo nervioso) yo..

Sapphire: (cambiando su mirada de fría a amable) ¿que necesitas que haga?

Esmerald: necesito que tu y Ruby despejen el camino y distraigan a Archie

Ruby: bien

Sapphire: lo haré! (dirigiéndose a Ruby) vamos

Ruby: si (comenzando a correr contra Archie que había capturado de nuevo a Jirachi) Devuelvenos a Jirachi!

Archie: El me pertenece, y por tanto lo que haga con el no les incumbe

Sapphire: como si te fuera a dejar (apareciendo detrás de el y dándole una patada en el brazo liberando a Jirachi)

Archie: (Molesto ) Maldita mocosa (atacándola con su espada pero siendo detenido por Ruby que intercepto el ataque con su katana)

Ruby: (con una mirada amenazante) no te dejare que vuelvas a lastimarla

Archie: jaja interesante, Surkish, acaba con ellos

De su hombro salio el pokemon llamado, el cual los ataco con rayo de hielo y causando que ambos saltaran esquivando. Cuando eso paso Gold y Red llegaron con ellos y Red saco a un poliwrat el cual comenzó a pelear con el Surkish, cuando iban a perder...

Gold: ese fue un golpe certero...nos rendimos. (en eso levanto su rostro habiendo una mueca de burla y estirando su boca con sus dedos) ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS PERDEDOR!

Red: POLI, doble equipo

Cuando dijo eso el poliwrat realizo dicho ataque confundiendo al pokemon enemigo, cuando Archie mando a Surkish a atacar al "original" este desapareció y fue atacado por el poliwrat y un politod.

Red: Eso estuvo muy bien pensado Gold!

Gold: Hemos practicado esa combinación muchas veces en Monte Plateado ¿recuerdas? es mi as bajo la manga

Red: Envíe a Poli sabiendo que seria golpeado pero al ultimo momento lo cambie. por doble equipo

Gold: Poltaro entonces uso el puño ciego que aprendimos para golpear a Surkish

Al oír eso Archie se molesto demasiado sacando a un ... y ordenándole junto con su surkish que en ese momento evoluciono a un Más quera de atacarlos, sin embargo fueron detenidos y sometidos por Poli y Poltaro los cuales los estamparon al suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad...

Sapphire: RUBY! AHORA

Ruby: si

Sapphire: KIRI GOROSHI (corte asesino)

Ruby: KAMI NO HI, GUREN KIRI (estilo divino de fuego, corte carmesí)

El ataque de Sapphire fue una ráfaga de viento mientras que el de Ruby fue una ráfaga de fuego rojizo los cuales fueron directo Archie haciendo que su armadura y espada fueran destruidos, en cuanto eso paso ambos retrocedieron junto con Red y Gold siendo el primero ayudado por el ojiambar a regresar con los demás, los cuales habían alineado a sus pokemon iniciales de tal forma que iban por elementos.

Tipo agua Blastoide-Blue, Feligart-Silver, Swamper-Ruby. Tipo fuego Charizard-Green, Typhilosion-Gold, Blaziken-Sapphire, Tipo hierva Venusaur-Red, Meganium Crystal, Sceptail-Esmerald. Mientras que Red y los demás llegaban hasta donde se habían alineado el pichu de Gold fue a encontrarse con los dos pikachus que habían ido por Red y Yellow. Cuando llegaron al lugar Sapphire y Ruby subieron al lugar sin mayor dificultad, pero Red (que venia caminando con ayuda de Gold) tuvo que ser ayudado a subir por Red y Gold por Sapphire.

Ruby: los hemos alineado de la forma que nos dijeron pero...¿no seria mejor atacar a esa cosa?

Gold: eso ya esta cubierto, mi pichu se esta encargando junto con Pika y Chuchu (nombre de los pikachus) de atraer a nuestro enemigo...Nuestro enemigo es una gran ola con voluntad propia, así que si solo le hacemos cosquillas (viendo como por un ataque eléctrico la masa salia del mar) ¡Perfecto han podido moverlo! ahora podemos atacar

Ruby: (terminando de subir a Red) Red!

Sapphire: (sosteniendo a Gold de su mano derecha) ¡deprisa Gold!

Cuando el chico iba a darle la otra mano, sintió un jalon y un peso extra de ella, al voltear vio que Archie lo sostenía, aunque este ultimo se veía fatigado

Archie: no...no te dejare...¿conque pudieron derrotar a todos los pokemon?...bien no importa, solo debo convocar a los demás pokemon del frente de batalla y...

Esmerald: (serio) Hazlo si quieres pero te garantizo que sera inútil

Archie: (sorprendido) ¿que?...¿por qué?

Esmerald: ¡por que los tengo rodeados! Mientras estabas ocupado con los sempais Ruby y Sapphire, use esto (mostrando un aparato en forma de copa con una especie de aparato dentro) y Encerré dentro de mi formación a todo el frente de batalla.

Al de ir eso pudo ver que de hecho tal y como dijo Esmerald, el frente estaba rodeado por una malla de forma cuadrangular, de tal forma que Latios, Latias, Scott y Bill (un reportero que seguía a Esmerald) la sostenía para ayudar en dicha formación.

Gold: (burlón) ¿lo entiendes ahora? ¡Bien entonces...nos vemos! (dejando caer a Archie ya que la "mano"a la que se había aferrado era en realidad un brazo falso.)

Crystal: (incrédula y con una gota en la sien) El brazo elástico que Esmerald tiro antes...

Silver: (con cara de resignación) nunca cambiara

Sapphire: ¡como sea sube! (terminando de subir a Gold)

Gold: ¡todos preparence para atacar!

Todos: ¡SI!

Esmerald: (decidido) ¡ahora todos! listos...¡FUEGO!

Silver, Ruby y Blue: ¡Triple hidrocañon! (los pokemon de agua lanzaron dicho ataque el cual como su nombre dice era un caños de agua a mucha presión)

Green, Sapphire y Gold: ¡Triple anillo Ígneo! (los pokemon de fuego lanzaron una gran masa de fuego en forma de anillo)

Crystal, Esmerald y Red: ¡Triple planta feroz! (los pokemon tipo hierva lanzaron una potente emergía verde)

Los tres ataques colisionaron en la masa de energía, pero aunque estaban funcionando, no era de la manera que esperaban ya que el daño era mínimo...

Green: (serio) De alguna manera esta funcionando pero...¡el daño sigue siendo mínimo!

Sapphire: (seria) y todos lo estamos atacando con todo...a no ser...(volteando a ver al ojambar) ¡Gold!

Gold: Lo se! aun falta Yellow sempai (dirigiéndose a la Rubia) ¿Recuerdas que te dije que dieras tu mayor esfuerzo? este es el momento de dar tu mejor tiro

Yellow: ¿que?

Crystal: ¡es verdad! Pika, Chuchu y Pichu han adquirido nuevas habilidades como los demás antes de venir aquí!

Yellow: nuevas habilidades...(fue en eso que miro fijamente a la masa de agua y con mirada decidida se dirigió a los pikachus y Pichu) Ataque definitivo de tipo eléctrico ¡PLACATE DE VOLTIOS!

Los tres roedores se envolvieron de energía eléctrica y se lanzaron contra la masa, viendo el ataque se combino con los otros tres estos hicieron un gran estruendo y poco a poco desintegraron al monstruo hasta desaparecer lo mojando a todos en el proceso. Cuando por fin desapareció solo quedaban unos cuantos monstruos de agua que se había salvado del ataque pero en cuanto los vieron Sapphire corrió hacia ellos sacando a Shinku en el proceso...

Sapphire: yo me encargo del resto (saltando al vacío y llendo contra los monstruos)

Blue: ¡espera! es peligroso (trato de ir otra ella pero fue detenida por Crystal )

Crystal: espera Blue, ella estará bien

Blue: pero..

Gold: es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, espera un poco y veras

Mientras que pasaba esto, Sapphire destrullo rápidamente a varios mostruso y cuando el número de ellos se reducido a poco mas de 50...

Sapphire: Bien (desenvainando sus katanas y lanzandolas al aire mientras saltaba) Ginryo, Shinku conviertanse en mis armas (al decir eso las tomo en el aire y...) MEBURYUU KENJUSTSU OOGI, RYUUGAZAN (Estilo Mibu del dragón técnica doble ascendente de espada, Dragones Ascendentes)

Cuando realizó el ataque destruyo con dos dragones morados de energía al resto de sus enemigos cayendo de pie con ambas espadas a su lado. Su semblante era tranquilo pero estaba fatigada así que mientras ella se recuperaba del ataque, estaba siendo observada con asombro por parte de sus sempais, siendo los mas asombrados Red, Green, Blue y Silver, ya que ellos no la habían visto realmente en acción.

Mientras todos estaban en shock, Ruby miraba no asombrado, sino con determinación a Sapphire, ya que si pretendía superarla, primero tenia que alcanzar el nivel que actualmente la chica tenia.

La ojiazul al haber recuperado el aliento fue con ellos y cuando llego se le quedo viendo con sorpresa a Esmerald...

Sapphire: aaahh!...

Los chicos aun estaban shockeados pero cuando vieron que ella miraba fijamente a Esmerald, siguieron su mirada y el primero en reaccionar fue Gold que miro burlonamente al chico

Gold: (haciendo una mueca de burla) ¡heh!

Ruby: ¡oh, ese estilo de cabello que tienes es súper genial!

Esto lo dijo ya que al ser mojado el crossant que tenia como peinado se deshizo y se le alacio de tal forma que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sapphire: (con mirada afable) es...¿asi luce tu cabello en realidad? ¡Te ves adorable!

Crystal: (sonriendo) ¡No lo había visto en tanto tiempo también!

Esmerald: (avergonzado) C...callense!

La advertencia fue ignorada ya que todos se comenzaron a reir. Justo después Sapphire y Ruby fueron asaltados por varias preguntas, ya que aun no se creían las habilidades que habían mostrado, en especial la ojiazul. Cuando el interrogatorio termino la ojiazul comenzó a revisar a todos, en especial a los que estuvieron petrificados ya que temía que tuvieran efectos secundarios de ello, por fortuna solo Red necesito de atención médica, lo cual resolvió con su chacra medico.

Cuando todos se disponían a irse Sapphire se puso a la defensiva mientras Esmerald se acercaba a la orilla del mar sacando a un moribundo Archie al cual recostó en la arena, Ruby al ver quien era también se puso a la defensiva agravando su mirada

Ruby: Alejate de el inmediatamente

Sapphire: ¡es peligroso!

Esmerald: (indiferente) Esta bien...sin su espada y su armadura ya no puede luchar mas...Todos esos pokemon rentados que controlabas ya han sido liberados...si aun te resistes a cambiar de parecer...te quedaras solo

Archie: jeje...solo EH?...jeje, jejejejeje...no importa...es algo que desee...abandone a mi organización... y a la gente que me admiraba...hasta abandone al hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado...soy ese tipo de persona

Ruby: (agresivo) ¿que? ¿a que te refieres?

Archie: je...eres curioso ¿eh? entonces...En el tornado de energía sobre Arrecipolis...Maxie y yo estábamos preparados para morir después de que las esferas nos fueran arrebatadas...pero mientras estábamos en el coche aéreo...alguien hizo la tarea imposible posible...abriendo la escotilla de la nada...Cuando salimos del coche estabamos en un lugar diferente...estábamos en un lugar cubierto por una luz misteriosa, la persona que nos llevo allí dijo...

Flash back

Un hombre joven de peinado estrafalario (con dos como cuernos y una coleta) de un saco largo les veía de forma inquisitiva, a primera vista se veía que planeaba algo...

hombre: (poniendo sus manos en su boca) ¡maravilloso! ambos tienen un maravilloso potencial para el mal...seria una lastima que ambos fueran destruidos...hu hu hu

Archie: ¿vas a ayudarnos?

hombre: (burlándose) Naa...no creo que nadie pueda salvarlos...sus cuerpos...están al borde de la destrucción... no debieron haber absorbido las esferas en sus cuerpos...¡Hmf...hmf...pero...aun no se han quedado sin opciones (viendo una armadura y una espada) Es esta...

Maxie: ¿una espada?

Archie: y una armadura?

Hombre: en efecto, el nombre de la espada es 'Instantanea' y la armadura se llama 'Eternidad' (tomando la espada) esta espada a sido hecha mano con un material que refleja todo ataque físico y especial, en un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...(tocando la armadura) y si usan esta armadura ganaran una eternidad diferente al exterior...

Maxie: ¿diferente al exterior?

Archie: ¿eternidad?

hombre: el flujo dentro de la armadura es diferente al exterior, diría que es similar al de la isla espejismo que aparece de vez en cuando en Hoen

Maxie: (emocionado) eso significa

hombre: hmf, hmfsus cuerpos no aguantaran mas aquí, no hay forma de que podamos salvarlos tratando de detener esta realidad pero...

Maxie: ¡y que importan si solo podemos estirar ese pequeño tiempo en una eternidad!? seria tan bueno como ser salvados!

Archie: ¿a quien le importa cuanto dure? solo apresurate a entregarnos la armadura

Hombre: (burlándose) ¡Hmf, hmf, hmf! ¿nos?... creo que están confundidos.. ¿ven? solo tengo un juego de espada y armadura...tendrán que batirse en duelo para ver quien se quedara con semejante premio...

Archie y Maxie: (sorprendidos) ¡luchar!

hombre: (mirandolos inquisidoramente) ¿no querrán ser destruidos, o si? (viendo como ambos se miraban de forma seria y comenzaban a luchar entre ellos) Para aumentar...su maligno potencial al siguiente nivel...Deben trascenderlo

Fin flash back...

Sapphire:(abriendo los ojos sorprendida) Archie...tu

Ruby: ¡mataste a Maxie!?

Sapphire y Ruby: "eso significa que la armadura no era para ocultar su identidad... sino para protegerse del exterior"

Archie: Así es...yo gane y puse mis manos en la armadura y la espada... (Viendo como aun Sapphire y Ruby le miraban) ¿de que se sorprenden? esa niña a tomado muchas vidas también

Ruby: (molesto) eso no es..

Sapphire: (seria) Espera...el tiene razón, en términos de asesinato el y yo somos iguales...¿te lo había dicho no? 'no importa bajo que circunstancia se haya tomado una vida, pudo ser el fin mas ruin o el mas noble...después de todo...un asesino es un asesino, y yo entro en esa categoría.

Ruby:(intentando alegar algo en contra) pero...

Sapphire: guarda silencio, si pretendes ser un shinobi es algo que tienes que aprender

Ruby: si...

Sapphire: soy una ninja medico pero...aun sin revisarte puedo asegurar que no hay forma de salvarte... debiste ser atendido en el momento en que saliste de aquel auto...

Esmerald: Bien, es suficiente...si Sapphire no puede hacerlo buscartemos el modo ¿ok?

En ese momento del agua salio el masquerade que tomo a Esmerald como rehén, Archie en un momento de delirio se movió como pudo poniéndose la armadura que flotaba en el agua pero...

Esmerald: Espera esa armadura...es la armadura falsa que uso Gold...

Archie: ¿que? NOOOO

Gold: (con una pose de sabiondo) no te alegra que hayamos hecho esa armadura falsa ¿Chris? yo sabia que algo como esto pasaría

Crystal, Ruby y Silver: (mirandolo desaprovatoriamente) "mentiroso"

Archie: (desesperado) La armadura real... la armadura real

Esmerald: Espera Archie, la armadura...

No tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, ya que el hombre vio la armadura y corrió hacia ella con su Masquerade en el hombro, en cuanto toco la armadura una gran luz lo envolvió y cuando vieron tanto archie, Masquerade y la armadura desaparecieron...

Crystal: (incrédula) se desvanecieron...la armadura...la espada...

Esmerald: y...Archie

Ruby: (sonriendo) Es el fin en verdad, ¿no? Esmerald

Sapphire: creo que deberías dejarlo descansar (acercándose al chico que se había quedado dormido de pie)

Gold: ¡Aww! se quedo dormido..

Después de semejante trabajo que hicieron era normal que se agotaran, por lo que Gold cargo a Esmerald en su espalda y le dejaron dormir llevándolo a su habitación para que descanse. Aprovechando que Scot les ofreció habitaciones para que se quedaran, los dexholders comenzaron a conocerse mejor...

Blue: Aun me es difícil creer que ustedes dos tengan esas habilidades (viendo a Ruby y Sapphire que la miraban sin comprender) en especial tu Sapphire

Red: ¡Es verdad! ¿como hicieron eso con sus espadas?, ¡Fue sorprendente!

Ruby: (nervioso viendo a Sapphire) Bueno...

Sapphire: (suspirando) esta bien, después de todo esto no es una misión ni nada, podemos responderles con la verdad

Gold: (emocionado) ¡Bien! entonces ¿es verdad que son ninjas? ¿hay mas ninjas mujeres verdad? ¿que tan lindas son?...(con una sonrisa pervertida)

No pudo continuar ya que recibió un puñetazo y una patada de parte de Crystal y Silver que le veían con indignación por la clase de preguntas que les había hecho a sus kohais, mientras Red, Yellow y Blue miraban con escéptisismo y Green con cara de ¿en serio?...

Crystal: (molesta) ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?

Gold: (sobandose la cara) auch... Crys, Silver eso dolió

Silver: Te lo merces por idiota

Gold: (mosqueado) ¿que dijiste?

Silver: (retadoramente) lo que oíste idiota

Crystal: (intentando intermediar entre los dos) oigan detenganse

Las palabras de la chica parecieron no surtir efecto, pero ni si quiera pudieron llegar a los golpes ya que Sapphire ya harta de la situación cargo con chacra uno de sus puños y lo estampó con un pilar que destruyo por completo, los chicos al ver eso se le quedaron viendo ya que se veía de verdad aterradora y una aura roja de irritación la rodeaba. El único que no estaba aterrado era Ruby el cual ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes, llegando a aprovecharse de ellos para sacarle información cada vez que ella se lo negaba.

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa que se veía mal fingida) Ups! me equivoque de lado...deberían tener cuidado sempais, o puede que la próxima si le atine a sus rostros

Ambos chicos solo tragaron grueso y asintieron nerviosamente ya que la sonrisa tétrica que tenia en la cara asentaba mas sus palabras...mientras que los demás no sabían si reírse o compadecerse de ellos por ser doblegados así por su pequeña kohai.

Ruby: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y tratando de aligerar el ambiente) bueno, bueno...los sempai querían preguntarnos algo ¿no es así?

Green: (olvidando lo anterior) bueno, en realidad así es, ¿de donde vienen? por que es mas que obvio que son ninjas

Ruby: (asintiendo) si, por mi parte vengo de Ciudad trigal, en Jotho, pero mi madre viene de Konoha gakure

Yellow: (confundida) ¿Konoha? ¿donde es eso?

Sapphire: Konoha es una de las villas ninjas mas fuerte de mundo, esta en el país del fuego en las naciones elementales.

Blue: Creo haber oído algo así, si no mal recuerdo tambien esta Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure, juntas forman las cinco villas ninjas mas poderosas de las naciones elementales.

Red: (sorprendido) ¿entonces si tu madre viene de Konoha tu eres ninja de allí?

Ruby: (incómodo) no exactamente...hasta hace poco mas de un año yo no sabia nada hacerca de la anterior vida de mi madre, ya que ella era parte del clan Uchiha en Konoha y ninja de la villa. No fue sino cuando me reencontré con Sapphire que me entere de ello y por otras razones este ultimo año me e estado entrenando para entrar a las filas de Konoha

Green: (suspicaz) entonces eso quiere decir que tu aun no eres un ninjas

Ruby: así es

Sapphire: por lo menos no legalmente, En teoría ningún shinobi es reconocido como tal hasta que pase cierto examen que realice la aldea a la que pretenda pertenecer, sin embargo Ruby ya tiene las habilidades para llegar a ser incluso un chuunin

Yellow: (curiosa) ¿Chuunin, de que hablas Sapphire-san?

Sapphire: Así como para todo, los ninjas se clasifican por rangos, depende del rango es el nivel de fuerza que tienen, empezando por los Gennin, los cuales son los recién graduados de la academia, ellos tienen las habilidades básicas de fuerza y habilidad para realizar misiones sencillas como de búsqueda y rastreo...Después tenemos a los Chuunin, son mas fuertes y hábiles que los gennins por lo que se les encargan misiones mas avanzadas como proteccion de bandidos y asesinos y depende de la capacidad del chuunin este se encarga de entrenar a los chicos en la academia para las nuevas generaciones de gennin. Un poco después tenemos a los Jounnin, son ninjas elite ya que son los mas fuertes, sus misiones se refieren ya a la protección de ninjas y mercenarios, así como participación en miniguerras o golpes de estado, búsquedas de información y por supuesto también se les dan tareas como espías en diferentes lugares, al ser los mas fuertes y si el Hokage lo consciente estos pueden tener su propio equipo gennin al cual entrenaran y por supuesto hagan misiones con el...

Crystal: (sorprendida) impresionante, así que así los clasifican, pero... ¿quien es el Hokage?

Ruby: Eso puedo reponderlo yo, El Hokage es la persona mas fuerte de la Villa y el líder de la misma, en teoría cada villa shinobi tiene a su propio Kage, Kirigakure tiene a su Mizukage, Sunagakure a su Kazekage, Iwagakure a su Tsuchikage, Kumogakure a su Raikage y Konohagakure a su Hokage, juntos forman las cinco sombras que dominan los continentes elementales, en otras palabras son los lideres.

Silver: en otras palabras son los lideres absolutos de los continentes

Sapphire: no exactamente, aun cuando los kages son los que mandan en cada villa cuentan con un consejo civil y un consejo shinobi que le permite aprobar o no las decisiones sobre las aldeas, además si en algún momento el Kage no puede seguir con su trabajo el mismo Kage junto con los consejos y el señor feudal pueden poner en el rango a alguien que pueda llevar dicho papel

Green: en otras palabras en como el campeón de la liga pokemon, si llega alguien que pueda tomar su titulo el asumirá dicho papel y las responsabilidades

Sapphire: Así es

Yellow: Eso en verdad es increíble.!

Red: ya veo... entonces ¿en que rango estas tu Sapphire?

Sapphire: (como si nada) ¿yo? soy un Gennin

Blue: EH? no te creo, con la fuerza que demostraste hace poco

Sapphire: (con una sonrisa leve) gracias, pero e estado mucho tiempo fuera de la villa por lo que es normal que no me hayan promovido, es por eso que e estado entrenando todo este tiempo (mirando al horizonte) muy pronto serán los exámenes Chuunin y esta vez me asegurare de subir de rango.

Después de conversar un poco mas fueron a tomar un baño (obvio que cada genero por su lado) en el cual las chicas vieron las cicatrices de Sapphire, la cual al sentirse e incómoda solo evadió el tema diciendo que eran gajes del oficio y después de una noche tan movida todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente fueron a ver a Esmerald el cual por fin había despertado, era pasado el medio día por lo que después de asegurarle que todo había acabado y mostrarle que sus pokemon estaban jugando con ellos del resto se tranquilizó, pero eso duro solo un par de minutos ya que después de hablar con Bill recordó algo importante...Ese día era el día 7 por lo que aun le faltaba derrotar la cúpula de batalla (ya que Anabel le entrego su símbolo al recordar como el solo se ha río paso en la torre de batalla) por lo que Esmerald y Bill salieron corriendo diciendo...

Esmerald: (en modo chibi desesperado) AWWW...¡no puedo creer quehaya olvidado mi reto del séptimo día! Necesito conquistar una instalación mas!

Bill: (en modo chibi siguiendo a Esmerald) ¡La cúpula! ¡La cúpula!

Ruby: (mirando la escena con una gota de sudor en su sien) ¿Soy yo? o henos visto pasar esto antes

Sapphire: (con la misma gota mirándolos escéptica) Nop, no eres tu, ya a pasado antes

Después de rogarle a Tucker que aceptara su desafío este acepto pero había un problema...el As en cuestión no estaba en condiciones de batallar, ya que tenia un brazo roto por lo que después de pensarlo un poco a Red se le ocurrió una idea ya que Tucker menciono que se debía hacer un torneo para que el ganador se llevará la insignia...

Red: (pensativo) ¡un torneo!

Yellow: ¿En que estas pensando Red?

Red: Bueno, estaba pensando si ese es el caso...(despreocupado con una mano en la nuca y riéndose) Por que no todos participamos ¿que dicen?

Todos menos Red: (en chibi) EEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Después de que Scot dijera que era una idea maravillosa casi todos iban a aceptar pero...

Sapphire: (con culpa) lo siento pero... no creo poder participar

Gold: (extrañado) ehhh? ¿por que no? quería tener una batalla contra ti

Ruby: (preocupado) ¿paso algo?

Sapphire: (asintiendo) si...¿recuerdas el limite de tiempo que te dije que tenia para estar fuera de Konoha?

Ruby: (confundido) ¿el limite de... (en eso reacciono y entendió a lo que se refería) ¡no puede ser!

Green: ¿que ocurre?

Red:(confundido) ¿por que no puedes quedarte? yo también quiero una batalla contra ti

Sapphire: lo lamento, pero el limite que tenia para estar fuera de Konoha se a terminado, Sandaime...no el consejo me ordeno volver hace una semana, (permitiendo que dos AMBUS se colocarán detrás de ella) pero como quería ayudarles no obedecí las ordenes y ahora (cerrando sus ojos y dejando que ambos la tomaran de los hombros) estoy obligada a volver si o si a la aldea

Ruby: (preocupado intentando acercarse) Athena!

Sapphire: (con voz firme) ¡no te acerques Yuuki! estoy bien

Yuuki: pero...

Ambu 1: Por ordenes del consejo Asamiya Athena debe venir con nosotros inmediatamente a Konoha

Ambu 2: en caso de resistencia estamos autorizados para usar la fuerza, son ordenes directas del consejo! ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Athena: lo se, solo permitanme ir por mis cosas y dejar un recado, prometo no tardarme mas de 20 minutos ni huir

Después de pensarlo un poco ambos accedieron dándole un asentimiento, todo bajo la mirada de sus sempai, Esmerald y los demás que no sabían que hacer bajo esta situación. Athena al notar lo tensos que estaban desidio aligerar el ambiente.

Athena: no se preocupen, no es nada grave, con oír un rato los reclamos de esas momias todo se solucionara

Yuuki: (preocupado) pero si sabias que debías volver no debiste aceptar venir (ganando un asentimiento de todos)

Athena: (sonriendo) vine porque así lo quise, yo tambien quería ayudar a los sempai y a Esmerald, es por eso que no me arrepiento de lo que hize. Así que como pago espero que den una buena batalla ya que aunque no participare la vere cuando pueda y sobre todo tu Esmerald, recuerda somos el trio de Conquistadores, ¡demuestrame que haz madurado!

Esmerald: ( con desicion) si, solo espera y veras

Athena: si (dirigiéndose a Yuuki) Yuuki, se que es presipitado, pero quiero que le lleves mis pokemon al profesor, el y Chitose ya están al tanto de todo, así que se harán cargo de ellos (dándole sus pokebolas)

Yuuki: (molesto) Ellos sabían de esto y yo no? ahora solo falta que mis padres también lo supieran (viendo como la chica evitaba su mirada) ¿es una broma?

Athena: no te enfades, yo les hize prometer que no te dirían nada

Yuuki: ¿por qué?

Athena: dentro de un mes mas tu iras a Konoha y tienes que ir con tu mente y cuerpo en perfectas condiciones, no necesitas tener mas preocupaciones de las que ya tienes, además este problema se arreglara pronto (con una mirada conciliadora)

Yuuki: (resentido) eso es verdad?

Athena: si, te lo prometo

Yuuki: entonces prometeme mejor que te cuidaras

Athena: (asintiendo) si, te estaré esperando en Konoha

Ambu: lamento interrumpir pero es hora de irnos

Athena: lo se (mirando a sus sempai) ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! lamento no poder quedarme pero prometo que después tendré una batalla con ustedes Red-sempai, Gold

Red: Esperare ansioso esa batalla

Gold: (guiñandole un ojo) ¡Dalo por hecho!

Athena: si, entonces! (dándose la vuelta y poniendo un pie en la ventana que habia en el cierto) ¡nos vemos! (saltando de la ventana con un gran impulso siendo seguida por los Ambu)

Todos veían como rápidamente la chica y los Ambu se alejaban rápidamente hasta desaparecer de su vista, dejando a todos impresionados a excepción de Yuuki que miraba preocupado ya que no sabia como le iría a la chica.

 **Y fue el tercero, con esto se termina la saga de Esmerald y los problemas de Sapphire y Ruby comenzaran a tomar su curso, ¿que les espera ahora que por fin a llegado el momento de ir a Konoha? descubranlo conmigo la siguiente semana BYE, BYE**


	21. Chapter 21 De regreso en Konoha, una nue

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 21: De regreso en Konoha, una nueva amistad

Mientras nuestra pelimorada se encontraba preocupada, no por el posible regaño del consejo, sino porque al no poder llegar con Yuuki no podría evitar que entrara en contacto con los miembros del consejo civil [#o como yo les digo las viejos buitres#]. Pero al no poder hacer nada al respecto solo le quedaba esperar.

Después de día y medio de viaje (contando medio día en barco para salir de Hoen y llegar al país del fuego) Athena junto con sus 'guardias" llegaron a Konoha. Por supuesto que la ojiazul quería descansar un poco del viaje pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y en vez de ello fue llevada a la sala del consejo donde pronto llegaron los miembros y el Sandaime.

Lo esperado paso, los miembros del consejo, en especial los consejero Koharu, Homura y Danzou le reclamaron ha cerca de que su desobediencia ponía en duda su lealtad a la aldeas y que lo mas conveniente era ponerla en el programa de restauración de clanes, lo cual no era sino tenerla como una maquina de bebes. La chica al oir eso se piso a la defensiva ya que los civiles estaban ya haciendo planes para meterla con sus hijos, sin embargo antes de hacer nada el Sandaime los freno en seco...

Sandaime: Ni si quiera se les ocurra, el clan Asamiya solo era aliado de Konoha, no formaba parte como tal, si intentan forzar a Athena a entrar al programa Suna puede intentar llevársela de la aldea y no dudo que ella acepte.

Los consejales comenzaron a quejarse ya que querían ante todo la fortuna del clan de la chica, pero cuando se harto de la situación...

Athena: (seria) soy fiel a la aldea, la unica razón por la cual no vine antes fue porque mis compañeros dexholders necesitaban mi ayuda. Sin embargo si intentan forzarme a matrimonios forzados o a ese estupido programa les juro que me largo a Suna y dejare que ellos dispongan de las tierras, técnicas y fortuna de mi clan

Al oír eso los consejales tragaron grueso, ya que si eso pasaba aun cuando la chica estaba afiliada a Konoha era cierto que si desertaba, Suna inmediatamente le daría asilo y eso no les convenía. Después de dar un informe completo de sus actividades en los tres años que estuvo fuera la dejaron ir, no sin antes que la chica les dijo que pactaría un compromiso de matrimonio en un mes mas, aunque no aclaro con quien. El único que cayo en cuenta de sus intenciones fue el Sandaime que recordó quien llegaría en ese entonces por lo que le dio un asentimiento ya que estaba al tanto del plan de la chica.

El día paso sin mas complicaciones, por lo que la chica regreso a su departamento que tenia en la aldea, el lugar en si era muy parecido al que tenía en Villa Raíz, pero tenia cuatro habitaciones. La chica en si no quería regresar tan pronto, pero sabia que no tenía opción, a decir verdad estaba un poco triste, ya que últimamente tenia la costumbre de hablar hasta tarde con Yuuki, pero como estaba en la aldea no sabía si marcarle o no.

Cuando estaba recostada en su cama (después de hacer tomado un baño para relajarse) tenia un pokegear en su mano decidiendo si hablarle o no, al final estaba por rendirse ya que temía que estuviera con los sempai y no quería molestarlo, pero cuando iba a dejar el aparato en su mesa de noche este comenzó a sonar. La chica asustada casi lo deja caer pero como pudo lo tomo y cuando contesto se sorprendió al ver al rostro de sus cabilaciones.

Athena: (sorprendida) ¿Yuuki?

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! (con tono de arrogancia) Pensé que después de no verme por casi dos día querrías ver mi hermoso rostro

Athena: (endureciendo la mirada) no hagas que te cuelgue

Yuuki: ok,ok ya entendí... (cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado) y...¿como estas? ¿no te hicieron nada?

Athena: (restándole importancia) ninguna, salvo que quisieron meterme en el programa de restauración de clanes pero...un par de amenazas a esas viejas momias y dejaron de molestar

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿que quisieron que?... pero si nosotros...

Athena: no te preocupes, ya lo arregle ellos aun no saben sobre nuestro compromiso pero apenas llegues dejaremos eso en claro, así que tranquilizate ¿ok?

Yuuki: (tomando aire mientras trataba de controlarse) ok, pero ¿seguranque estarás bien? si quieres yo pordria ir antes

Athena: ¡nada de eso! Quédate hasta la fecha que se acordó, recuerda que no veras a tus padres en un largo tiempo. Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda y disfrútalo con ellos

Yuuki: (con voz dudosa) en serio estarás bien?

Athena: (sonriéndole) ¡por supuesto! si mi memoria no me falla, Sandaime oji-san me dijo que en tres semanas se harán los exámenes para gennin en la academia, el tuyo sera en cuanto llegues y la repartición de equipos sera en un mes, así que no hay de que preocuparso. No me enviaran a misiones

Yuuki: (suspirando con resignación) esta bien, te creo, pero... (con voz autoritaria de padre preocupon) te estaré hablando cada noche para ver como estas ¿entendido?

Athena: (burlona) ¡claro jefe!

Yuuki: (fingiendo estar ofendido) ¡oye!

Athena: (riendo ligeramente sonrojada) jaja, lo siento

Yuuki: (mirándola tiernamente) te vez muy linda riendo de esa forma

Athena: (sonrojada) ¿que?

Yuuki: (cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo) eeeh nada...que te llamo mañana... ¡si eso! (nervioso) Bu..buenas noches

Athena: oye espera un momen...(no pudo ni completar la frase cuando el ojirojo colgó) mou... idiota (haciendo un puchero)

Después de esa llamada la chica se fue a dormir, pasaron tres semanas sin novedad salvo que iba a entrenar y se había encontrado con kakashi un par de veces así como las llamadas de Yuuki que parecía un padre paranoico cuando no le contestaba o se tardaba en hacerlo. No fue sino una noche, después del examen de la academia, en que el Sandaime le envió a buscar a un chico que había sido engañado para robar el pergamino prohibido del segundo Hokage.

Por la descripción era un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel tostada, como seña particular tenia unas marcas como de bigotes en las mejillas. Fue así como la chica fue a buscar al chico y después de un par de horas dio con el, aunque no estaba solo, había dos chuunins que reconocía de la academia, el primero era de cabellera castaña agarrada en una cola de caballo, tenia ojos negros, piel tostada y una cicatriz en forma horizontal que iba de lado a lado del puente de su nariz, el nombre de este era Iruka, le recordaba ya que el había sido su sensei en la academia hasta que le adelantaron de curso, al segundo le recordaba muy bien, ya que estén fue su sensei hasta el final, el tenia el cabellos plateado hasta la altura de la oreja, piel clara y ojos negros, el nombre de este otro era Mizuki. Ambos hombres usaban el uniforme estándar.

No reparo mucho en el chico ya que la situación no se lo permitió, Iruka estaba en el suelo con una gran herida de arma blanca en su espalda, mientras Mizuki lo veía de forma malévola disfrutando de su sufrimiento y el chico veía llorando la escena, Athena al ver eso estuvo a punto de ir contra Mizuki ya que estaba claro que el era el responsable de todo, pero antes de poder hacer nada el chico le sorprendió haciendo el jutsu clones de sombras, pero masivo, ya que logro hacer mas de cien clones, cuando los hizo todos fueron contra Mizuki dándole una golpiza. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Athena que veía sorprendida la escena...

Athena: "este chico... es increíble, tiene una cantidad monstruosa de chacra... según lo que oí de Sandaime oji-san este chico no podía hacer un simple bushin...pero puede hacer esa técnica. (sonriendo) interesante... quiero conocerlo"

En cuanto el chico termino se acerco a Iruka el cual lo veía impresionado, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Athena salio de su escondite y se acerco a ambos...

chico: (con cierta desconfianza en su voz) ¿tu quien eres?

Iruka: (sorprendido al reconocerla) ¿Athena? ¿que haces aquí?

Athena: Sandaime oji-san me envió a buscarlo a el (señalando al chico) pero al parecer tu lo encontraste primero junto con el espía

Iruka: ya veo

Athena: Iruka-sensei, déjeme revisarlo, la herida es profunda

Iruka: si, lo siento (levantando su camisa y chaleco dejando que lo curara)

Athena: no importa (usando su chacra para curarlo)

chico: (mosqueado al notar que lo hicieron a un lado de la conversación) aun no me respondes, ¿quien eres tu?

Athena: oh! lo siento, mi nombre es Asamiya Athena (terminando de cerrar la herida de Iruka)

Chico: ya veo... Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage de la aldea

Athena: eeeh... interesante (dándole la mano) mucho gusto Uzumaki-san

Naruto: (avergonzado por la actitud cortes de la ojiazul) solo dime Naruto, el san me hace sentir raro

Athena: esta bien! entonces llámame Athena

Naruto: si (estrechando su mano con la de la chica) mucho gusto

Cabe decir que Iruka se sorprendió, ya que normalmente nadie se tomaba la molestia en reparar en Naruto, pero entonces llega Athena y le habla de forma desinteresada, algo le decía que era el inicio de una amistad duradera.

Iruka: ejem... lamento interrumpir pero debo hacer una cosa que tengo pendiente

Naruto: (curioso) ¿y eso que es?

Iruka: cierra los ojos y lo sabrás

En cuanto cerro los ojos Iruka le retiro los googles verdes que llevaba [# diablos olvide decir como va vestido, para rápido, tenia un chándal naranja con los hombros y el pecho azul, el cuello era blanco, un pantalón que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la pantorrilla naranja, sandalias ninjas azules, y unos googles verdes en la cabeza#] y le coloco su propia bandada ninja. Al ver esto Athena sonrió, ya que entendió lo que Iruka había hecho así que solo esperó la reacción de Naruto.

Iruka: Bien! puedes abrir los ojos (cuando el chico abrió los ojos y noto la bandada solo le miro sorprendido) A partir de este momento eres un Gennin de Konoha

Athena: (sonriendo) Felicidades por tu graduación, Naruto

Cuando el chico proceso lo que le acababan de decir comenzó a llorara y abrazo a Iruka muy emocionado, después de tranquilizarlo e ir a dar el reporte al Sandaime los tres (a petición de Naruto) fueron a comer ramen. Cabe mencionar que allí Athena se entero de que Naruto vivía sólo, que no tenia padres y su obsesión por ramen. Esto ultimo obtuvo una reprimenda de la chica y llego a un acuerdo en el que ella cocinaría para ambos ya que también vivía sola y no quería que su reciente amigo muriera de desnutrición e inanición , no por nada aun ella con su obsesión por los dulces [# EJEM, pasteles#] siempre intentaba comer vegetales.

La semana transcurrió de una forma interesante ya que Athena se dio cuenta del trato de los aldeanos para con Naruto, lo cual resulto en algunos ingenuos en el hospital al intentar agredir al chico ya que Athena no se tentó el corazón cuando estos intentaron golpearlo por cosas que ni si quiera tenían sentido.

Durante el transcurso de esa semana Naruto se abrió con Athena y le contó con un poco de miedo a su reacción que el era el Jinyuriky del zorro de nueve colas o Kyuuby.

Flash back..

Naruto y Athena se encontraban en la recámara del chico, ya que Athena había ido a cocinar ese día al departamento de el, el blondo estaba muy nervioso ya que le acababa de contar que el Kyuuby estaba sellado en su interior.

La ojiazul no decía nada ya que estaba procesando lo que le acababa de decir, pero cuando se levanto del colchón el chico creyó que se iría o que le gritaría algo, pero fuera de todo prognostico la chica tomo la cabeza del blondo y lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo.

Athena: (soltando un par de lágrimas) no es...tu culpa, el Yondaime sello al kyuuby en tu interior, pero tu no eres el, solo puedo ver a un chico que a vivido solo por mucho tiempo que aun así intenta brillar por su propio esfuerzo...¡ese eres tu!

Naruto: (correspondiendo el abrazo) ¡Athena-chan! tu...¿no me odias?

Athena: (estrechadolo en sus brazos) no, porque eres tu

El chico al sentir por primera vez lo que era el calor de un abrazo comenzó a llorar en los brazos de la chica, por primera vez se sentía querido...

Fin flash back...

Después de ello Athena lo considero justo y le contó su pasado al chico, temía su reacción pero resulto que no solo aceptó lo que hizo, sino que realmente comenzó a verla con respeto llegando al punto de pedirle que le ayudara a entrenar. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Athena, ya que no esperaba esa petición, pero al haber observado su pelea con Mizuki, pudo ver varios puntos fatales en el Taijutsu de Naruto, por lo que aceptó.

Así fue como paso el resto de la semana, la cual resulto hasta cierto punto cómica, conocieron a Konohamaru, un chico que era el nieto del Sandaime y que tenia problemas con sus metas, ya que deseaba ser Hokage solo para ser reconocido como el mismo y no como el "honorable nieto" después de su encuentro y un par de problemas (en los cuales sufrió Naruto) ambos le enseñaron un par de movimientos y desde entonces comenzó a llamarlos Naruto nii-chan y Athena nee-chan... continuara

 **Y este ultimo es pilón y un regalo de navidad y año nuevo, espero que les guste, ahora Athena a llegado a la aldea pero apenas esta haciendo nuevos amigos, la llegada de Yuuki es inminente y al parecer les esperan mas sorpresas a nuestra protagonista, ¿como avanzara la hoja del destino en nuestra pequeña ojiazul? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	22. Chapter 22 ¡¡Llega Yuuki! la proclamaci

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo: 22: ¡Llega Yuuki! la proclamación de un compromiso

El ultimo día antes de que se formaran los equipos de gennin, Yuuki por fin llego a Konoha, Athena le había hablado mucho de Naruto en las veces que la llamaba (osea diario) por lo que el ojirojo estaba ciertamente ansioso por conocer al blondo. En cuanto llego se dirigió al despacho del Sandaime, ya que se suponía el le aplicaría el examen de ascenso a Gennin y cuando por fin estuvo alli y la secretaria le permitió entrar a verlo, no solo lo vio a el, sino que a Athena (que aun llevaba la ropa que el le confecciono para el frente de batalla) y Naruto.

Athena: (sonriendo) Bienvenido Yuuki

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿que haces aquí?

Athena: (ofendida) ¡oye! vine especialmente para recibirte ¿y tu me dices eso?

Yuuki: espera, no lo quise decir en ese sentido... ¡mira, te traje un obsequio! (dándole un paquete pequeño mientras miraba a Naruto) Tu debes ser Naruto, Sapph me a hablado mucho de ti (dándole la mano)

Naruto: (estrechando la mano del ojirojo) si, también me hablo de ti Yuuki...por cierto ¿Quien es Sapph?

Yuuki: ah! lo siento, me refiero a Athena, suelo decirle Sapphire o Sapph así que ya es costumbre

Naruto: eehhh...ya veo

Athena: (con un aura de felicidad absoluta) Bueno, ya se conocieron, ahora te dejo con oji-san para que veas lo de tu prueba, te esperaremos afuera (saliendo del despacho)

Naruto: (confundido) ¿que fue exactamente lo que le diste?

Ruby: (con simpleza) unos minipasteles, dale un pastel o dulces y olvidara el motivo de su enojo...

Naruto: (con una gota en la sien) ya...ya veo, bueno, esperare afuera con Athena-chan

Yuuki: si

En cuanto salieron se oyó como el Sandaime comenzaba a reírse, en cuanto termino le vio de forma inquisidora y...

Sandaime: veo que te llevas muy bien con Athena

Yuuki: algo así, tenemos una relación de amistad-odio un tanto peculiar

Sandaime: ya veo...bueno ¿te preguntarás sobre que prueba te haré para hacerte gennin?

Yuuki: (cambiando su cara relajada a una de seriedad) si

Sandaime: Bien es esta (lanzandole un kunai con intención de lastimarlo)

El chico al ver eso se sorprendió pero esquivo el ataque tomando el kunai y llendo contra el Sandaime, cuando le iba a dar dos Ambu salieron de las sobras con intenciones de someterlo, pero Yuuki cambio rápidamente de planes y retrocedió en posición de ataque esquivando un par de kunais..

Sandaime: (con voz firme) ¡Suficiente! eso es todo, Neko y Tora retirense

Ambu: si (desapareciendo tan rápido como llegaron)

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿que fue todo eso? (con cautela)

Sandaime: solamente quería ver tus habilidades sin la intervención de terceros, Athena me habló de ti, pero tenia que ver por mi mismo si estabas listo para entrar a esta vida de lleno.

Yuuki: (dudoso) ¿y bien?

Sandaime: aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer, pero me has demostrado que tienes los necesario para ascender a Gennin, (entregándole una bandada de konoha) Felicidades Yuuki, a partir de ahora ya perteneces a Konoha

Yuuki: (sonriendo) Gracias!

Sandaime: suerte, la necesitaras...me gustaría decir que ya puedes irte, pero ahora tu y Athena deben ir a una reunión con el consejo

Yuuki: lo se ( en cuanto dijo eso Athena y Naruto entraron)

Athena: ¿y bien? ¿lo lograste?

Yuuki: (con aire de arrogancia) ¡Por supuesto! estas hablando conmigo

Athena: (irritada) no lo arruines...

Naruto: felicidades Yuuki

Yuuki: gracias

Athena: Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a hablar con las momias

Naruto: (confundido) ¿momias?

Athena: me refiero al consejo

El blondo comenzó a reírse mientras que Yuuki no creía como había llamado al consejo pero después de una breve explicación a Naruto, este ultimo se fue con la promesa de verlos en Ichiraku para celebrar su ascenso a Gennin.

En cuanto ambos chicos junto con el Sandaime llegaron con el consejo, Yuuki comenzo a entender por que el odio de la ojiazul para el consejo, ya que apenas entraron todos se le quedaron viendo a Yuuki como si fuera un pedazo de oro al que explotar. La pelimorada inmediatamente vio las intenciones del consejo por lo que les envió una mirada de advertencia, fue entonces que la reunión comenzó.

Homura: Bien, como se estipulo Uchiha Yuuki, se te a traído a la aldea para que sirvas a la misma, pero debes entender que al ser tu y tu primo de sangre Uchiha Sasuke los únicos sobrevivientes del clan, su deber es restablecer al clan, por la misma razón el consejo civil sugiere que se te aplique la ley de restauración de clan, por tanto...

Sapphire: (interrumpiendo) Un momento, ustedes le dijeron a Sayuri-san que solo tocarían ese tema hasta la mayoría de edad, la cual obviamente no es ahora

Koharu: (molesta) silencio Asamiya, ya bastantes problemas nos has causado, si no podemos hacer nada contra ti es porque tu clan no estaba en las fronteras de Konoha, pero en el caso de Uchiha no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ya que el si forma parte de la villa y por tanto debe obedecer

Athena: (cabreada) tu

Yuuki: (calmado deteniendo a la chica) espera Athena, no hay necesidad de alterarnos

Koharu: al menos el si sabe controlarse

Yuuki: (serio) primero que nada, ¿podría saber sus nombres? ustedes me están dando órdenes, mas sin embargo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes

Homura: (asintiendo) me parece justo, mi nombre es Homura, a mi derecha esta Koharu y a mi izquierda esta Danzou, nosotros tres somos los consejeros del Hokage, pero Danzou se encarga de la división Raíz de Ambu

Yuuki: ya veo...Bueno ahora me gustaría dejar algo en claro, soy a partir de hoy ninja de Konoha, si estoy aquí es por mi madre y por mis propias metas. Sin embargo me gustaría que respetasen mi apellido, quiero mucho a mi madre pero legalmente soy Aoyama Yuuki. ( los consejeros estaban por reclamar pero el chico no los dejo) ahora en cuanto a la ley de restauración de clan lamento decir esto, pero no pueden obligarme si yo ya estoy comprometido

Koharu: ¿de que rayos estas hablando?

Athena: eso lo contesto yo, (lanzándoles un rollo) lean esto y lo entenderan ( el Sandaime al ver lo que era se cubrió la boca discretamente para que no vieran una sonrisa que estaba en su rostro)

En cuanto los consejales vieron el contenido del rollo se enfadaron e hicieron que el líder del clan Hyuuga revisara la fidedignidad del rollo, al confirmarla solo provocó que la ira aumentara.

Homura: ¿como se atreven a hacer esto a espaldas del consejo?

Athena: no fue a sus espaldas, y de todos modos ustedes querían un matrimonio,se los estamos dando ¿que mas quieren?

Koharu: pero no de esta forma

Yuuki: nunca aclararon que debía ser con alguien en especifico, además fueron nuestros padres los que decidieron este compromiso, así que por favor solo aceptenlo

Iban a replicar algo mas pero el Sandaime intervino por ambos, y después de que calmaron los aires (y dejaron con las ganas a los demás miembros del consejo que querían casar a sus hijas con Yuuki) se pacto como formal el compromiso de Yuuki y Athena.

Después de semejante discucion ambos se dirigieron al Ichiraku Ramen para encontrarse con Naruto, en cuanto llegaron comenzaron a comer logrando que Yuuki aceptara que el ramen de allí de hecho era delicioso. Durante la velada Naruto se en entero del compromiso de ambos lo cual lo asombro, pero pronto supero su asombro y comenzó a hacer bromas al respecto conociendo por primera vez el lado oscuro de Athena.

Después de despedirse y acordaran verse en el salón donde asignarían los equipos los tres se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, siendo que Yuuki viviría con Athena en su departamento. Al llegar el chico la interrogo acerca de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y después de haber contestado todas su dudas ambos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos se dirigían a la academia para que les asignaran equipos, pero había algo diferente ya que ambos usaban ropa diferente, ya que Yuuki casi la obligo a cambiar su ropa alegando que no podía usar siempre su misma ropa de siempre, por lo que ahora el chico usaba una playera naranja de manga a 3\4 , encima de esta tenia una camiseta de manga larga gris con el cuello y área de los botones negra remangada hasta parecer de manga corta con solo unos cuatro botones abotonados dejando ver la playera, un chaleco negro con rojo, una corbata semiamarrada roja, pantalón negro que le llegaba un poco debajo de la pantorrilla con una venda en su pierna izquierda y su estuche de shuriken, sandalias ninja azules, guantes negros sin dedos con una linea roja en las muñequeras y su banda ninja en la frente tapando su cicatriz pero dejando unos mechones sueltos.

Athena usaba una blusa sin mangas naranja con escote en v azul, un chaleco azul con blanco y cuello negro, una licra negra que le llegaba a los muslos con una venda en su pierna izquierda y su estuche de shuriken y sobre ella una falda blanca tableada con un volado igual tableado azul, guantes negros sin dedos con una linea azul en las muñequeras, su banda ninja la usaba como pañuelo atada al cuello y sandalias ninja. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado como siempre dando la apariencia de que era corto…. continuara

 **Si, lo se no tengo excusas, no subi capitulo la semana pasada y la verdad el unico motivo por la cual no lo subi fue por que de verdad que lo olvide, pretexto malo lose y mil disculpas, en un rato mas subo el capitulo que corresponde a esta semana y de veras lo lamento, bueno ¿que les parece? ahora Yuuki ya esta en la aldea y es una cosa de nada lo que falta paraq ue comiencen su vida shinobi con su nuevo equipo, ¿que lugar les tocara a nuestros protagonistas? ¿les tocara en el mismo equipo?, hago un leve apoartado para agradecer su tiempo a Card of shadow por darle un poco de su tiempo a este fic, de veras lo agradezco, ¿como va la historia, les agrada como va dando el curso de los hechos? ¿reviews? sin mas bye, bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Formación de equipos y la pru

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 23: Formación de equipos y la prueba del cascabel

A Athena no le hizo gracia dejar su kosoke pero cuando Yuuki comenzó a hacer pucheros y le dio más pasteles termino por seder. Por mientras ambos se dirigían a la academia, al principio pasaron por la casa de Naruto, pero al no encontrarlo allí supusieron que se encontrarían en la academia, durante el trayecto pudieron ver que dos chicas (una rubia y la otra de pelo rosa) iban en la misma dirección peleándose por quien llegaría primero, lo ultimo que oyeron antes de verlas irse fue Sasuke-kun.

Athena: (con una ceja enarcada) que raras

Yuuki: concuerdo contigo pero... al parecer conocen a mi primo

Athena: eso escuche... muy probablemente lo conozcamos hoy

Yuuki: (dudoso) si

Athena: (curiosa) ¿ocurre algo? te noto nervioso

Yuuki: (nervioso) ¿que? no...¿Como crees?

Athena: (en tono de regaño) Yuuki

Yuuki: (resignado) esta bien! bueno... digamos que estoy un tanto preocupado

Athena: ¿por que?

Yuuki: pues... se supone que nos acomodaran en equipos pero... ¿que pasaría si nos toca en equipos diferentes?

Athena: (comprendiendo) ya veo... Yuuki lamentablemente no puedo asegurar que nos tocara juntos, después de todo tener un equipo con mas de dos usuarios de kekei gekai no es bueno para el balanse de los equipos Gennin pero... (mirándolo conciliadoramente) si nos llegan a separar en equipos toma los como una forma de superarte y aprender de otros

Yuuki: ¿a que te refieres?

Athena: los equipos están hechos para hacer las misiones, sin embargo también para fortalecerse con ayuda de sus compañeros. Es una buena oportunidad para aprender de otras personas y superarme... ¿ese es uno de tus objetivos? o me equivoco

Yuuki: (sorprendido) si

Athena: entonces aprovecha esta oportunidad e intenta superarme

Yuuki: (mirándola decidido) si... no se como pero lo haré

Cuando terminaron su charla ya iban llegando a su destino, por lo cual entraron pidiendo indicaciones acerca del salón donde repartirían a los equipos, Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al salón y entraron encontrándolo casi lleno pero se encontraron con la escena de Naruto arriba de una mesa viendo retadoramente a un chico sentado frente a el que le veía de las misma forma

El chico tenia el pelo negro ligeramente largo con dos mechones enmarcando su cara u la parte de atrás parecía un culo de pato, ojos negros, tez clara y complexión delgada, usaba una camiseta de cuello alto y mangas cortas azul con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, un short suelto blanco, brazaletes blancos amarrados con cinturones azules de las muñecas hasta casi llegando a la manga, vendas de la pantorrilla a los tobillos, sandalias ninja azules y su banda ninja amarrada en la frente.

Ambos chicos tenían publico, ya que la mayoría de las chicas (incluyendo a la rubia y a la pelirosa) estaban al lado de ellos diciendo cosas como "deja en paz a Sasuke-kun" o "Dale su merecido Sasuke-kun". Cuando la cosa se iba a poner mas fea y un chico accidentalmente empujo a Naruto, este ultimo estuvo a punto de besar al chico, pero antes de que eso pasara unos brazos lo envolvieron evitando que la catástrofe pasara. Al verse a salvo Naruto se alejo un poco de aquellos brazos y al ver de quien se trataba solo sonrió

Naruto: Gracias Athena-chan, me salvaste de una grande

Athena: De nada, (soltándolo y bajando de la mesa) solo quería evitar que perdieras tu primer beso así... por cierto (notando que el chico con el que discutía Naruto la veía con sorpresa) ¿quien eres tu?

Antes de que pudiera contestar la pelirosa se le planto frente a ella y le hablo con tono de superioridad...

Chica: Oye, ¿quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a Sasuke-kun?

Athena: (confundida) ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿quien es?

Chica: (molesta) ¿como que quien es? (señalando al chico pelinegro) ¡OBVIAMENTE EL ES SASUKE-KUN! (recibiendo un asentimiento general de las demas chicas)

Athena: (indiferente) mmmmh... ¿entonces? hasta donde se el tiene boca y puede presentarse solo, no creo que necesite tu ayuda ni la de las demás a menos que sea un bebe lo cual no es el caso

Chica: (cabreada) ¿QUE DIJISTE ARRASTRADA? SEGURAMENTE LO QUIERES PARA TI SOLA ARGUMENTANDO EL CUENTO DE SOY LA NUEVA

Athena: (burlona) al menos yo no tengo el pelo de chicle, y no necesito tener un letrero en la frente de desesperada para conseguir un chico. Por otro lado ¡a mi que mas me da que estén obsesionadas con el tal Sasuke! hay personas que valen mas la pena que estar obsesinadas por un solo chico

Cabe decir que esto cabreo mas a las chicas mientras que Yuuki veía la escena divertido, ya que era mas que claro que la chica las provoco a propósito ¡ah, su Sapph no cambiaría!. Por otro lado Naruto veía la escena nervioso ya que había conocido el lado oscuro de la ojiazul y sabia de mano propia que si no se calmaban ella no tendría piedad.

Ni si quiera pudo advertirles nada, ya que la recientemente proclamada pelichicle le lanzo un puñetazo a la ojiazul, pero en lugar de estrellarse en su cara que era lo que casi todos esperaban, esta atrapo el puño con su mano y de un rápido movimiento ya la tenia en el suelo con el brazo acomodado de tal forma que si lo movía un poco mas lo rompería.

Athena: (indiferente) Dejame aclarar un par de puntos... uno no me gustan las ninjas patéticas y débiles que solo se arreglan en lugar de entrenar, dos no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu Sasuke-kun así de deja de fastidiarme, tres (apretando el agarre) si vas a golpearme asegurate que de en el blanco porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades, cuatro molestame a mi o a Naruto de nuevo y no respondo y cinco, mi nombre es Athena, no arrastrada ¿entendiste estorbo?

Chica: (llorando y asintiendo) s...si

Athena: (soltándola) bien... (mirando a las demás) ¿alguien mas? (al no recibir respuesta) bien

Yuuki: (acercándose a la chica) creo que te pasaste un poco

Athena: (viendo como ayudaban a levantarse del suelo a la pelichicle) no me importa , que se fastidie

Después de sentar a la pelichicle al lado de Sasuke (ya al estar "convaleciente" le dieron el "honor") y Naruto junto con Athena y Yuuki se sentaran justo al lado de ellos, el Chuunin a cargo Iruka, llego al salón poniendo orden y comenzando al darles un discurso acerca de la nueva etapa que estaba por abrirse para ellos, cuando estaba a punto de dar los equipos pregunto si había dudas y la pelichicle alzo la mano mirando de mala manera a la ojiazul.

chica: sensei

Iruka: si, Sakura

Sakura: se supone que aquí solo estamos los graduados, ¿por que están aquí esos chicos si jamas los vimos en la academia?

Iruka: puede que no lo sepas pero por diversas razones Yuuki estuvo toda su niñez fuera de la aldea pero a recibido entrenamiento y es muy capaz por lo que Hokage-sama le a permitido graduarse, en el caso de Athena es diferente, ella pertenecía inicialmente a su generación,pero debido a sus altas capacidades fue avanzada antes y se graduó hace tres años, a decir verdad me atrevo a decir que esta a la par de Sasuke, ya que ella fue la novata del año de su generación. "aunque a decir verdad es mucho mas fuerte, pero esperemos que lo averiguen por si solos"

Esto sorprendió a casi todo el salón, ganando la mirada de la mayoría ya que si Iruka decía eso, entonces debía ser cierto, aunque unas miradas eran de envidia como la de Sakura, mientras que otras era de profundo interés (ejemmm. Sasuke). Cuando la pelichicle se cayó Iruka comenzó a decir los equipos [#nos saltarenos hasta donde nos interesa#] ...

Iruka: (leyendo una hoja) ...Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto (ganando la atención de este) Haruno Sakura

Naruto: (feliz) Si

Sakura: (deprimida) ¿por que con Naruto?

Iruka: Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura: (feliz) SIIIII!

Naruto: (deprimido) ¿por que con Sasuke?

Iruka: ...y Asamiya Athena

Naruto: (emocionado) SIIIIII

Athena: (suspirando) mm mm... así que me toco con la pelichicle

Sakura: ¿que? ¿por que con ella?

Naruto: Si, digo... no tengo problema con Athena-chan y Sakura-chan pero ¿por que con Sasuke?

Iruka: Naruto, Sakura, los equipos fueron cuidadosamente hechos para que estuvieran balanceados,(viendo a Naruto) en tu caso se espera que teniendo a dos novatos del año se balancee ya que eres el de las peores calificaciones (ganando risas de todo el salón) y en tu caso Sakura, aun cuando eres muy aplicada en el lado teórico, tu taijutsu deja mucho que desear,por lo que teniendo a Athena que ya esta mas experimentada en el área se espera que mejores ( esto también causo risas pero también el enojo de la chica que solo se quedo callada)

Mientras las risas seguían una chica de cabello azul obscuro corto y mirada de color perla miraba hacia donde Naruto decepcionada, esta chica era Hyuuga Hinata, tenía la tez clara y usaba una chamarra blanca con gorro y el símbolo de una flama en los brazos, pantalón pescador azul y sandalias azules, su protector lo llevaba atado al cuello. La ojiperla se decepciono ya que quería estar con Naruto, aunque no fue la única que lo hizo...

Yuuki: (preocupado) "ya no me toco con Athena"

Iruka: bueno, siguiendo con lo que estabamos, Equipo 8 Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata: si

Iruka: Inuzuka Kiba (el chico tenia el pelo castaño corto, ojos afilados y negros, piel tostada, unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas simulando colmillos, usaba una chamarra gris con la capucha puesta ocultando su cabello con el material de la capucha por un especie de pelo negro, pantalón negro, sandalias ninja azules y su protector en la frente, tenia un perro blanco en su cabeza)

Kiba: (sonriendo) jeje interesante

Iruka: Aburame Shino (el chico tenía pelo café oscuro desordenado corto, tez clara, usaba unos lentes redondos oscuros, chamarta de cuello alto blanca, pantalones marrón, sandalias ninja azules y su protector en la frente.)

Shino: si

Iruka: ...y Aoyama Yuuki

Yuuki: (asintiendo) si

Iruka: Equipo 9 funcionando, Equipo 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji

[# los describo de una vez para ahorrármelo mas adelante, una era rubia de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, tez clara, ojos azules pero mas opacos que lo de Athena, usaba una blusa son mangas morada que dejaba ver su vientre cubierto de vendas, una falda estilo chino abierta en ambos lados corta que dejaba ver un short de vendas, brazales parecidos años de Sasuke, sandalias ninja azules y su banda la tenía en la cintura. Shikamari tenia el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta que daba la intención de una piña, ojos negros y piel tostada, usaba una camisa de malla y encima otra blanca sin abotonar, pantalón verde militar, sandalias ninja azules y su banda estaba amarrada en su brazo derecho. Chouji tenía el pelo anaranjado oscuro, ojos negros y piel tostada, en sus mejillas habían remolinos y era...un tanto rechoncho, usaba una camisa blanca y encima de ella otra verde de manga corta, una bufanda blanca y short negro, en sus piernas y brazos tenia vendas, unas sandalias ninja azules y si banda estaba en su frente aunque agarraba de una forma extraña su cabello#]

Después de un rato Iruka termino de decir los equipos y pronto los se seis de cada uno fueron llegando, primero llego el del equipo 10 Sarutobi Asuma, luego llego Yuuhi Kurenai, la cual era sensei del equipo 8, cuando llego le pidió a su equipo que la siguiera, pero antes de salir Athena le lanzo un kunai a Yuuki que atrapó rápidamente...

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿Athena?

Athena: Buena suerte!

Aun sin entender porque el chico miro el kunai, al percatarse de que tenía un símbolo de victoria grabado le sonrió a la chica saliendo del salón.

Yuuki: gracias, nos veremos después Athena, Naruto

Athena: si

Así poco a poco el salón comezo a a vaciarse, al final de la hora todos los equipos Gennin ya habían sido recogidos por sus sensei, pero el equipo 7 seguía esperando, en el caso de Athena estaba acostumbrada, su vago sensei no había cambiado en nada, pero el resto que no lo conocía comenzaba a desesperarse. En algún momento del tiempo Naruto ya harto se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a maquinar una broma para su sensei Tardón, pero cuando Sakura vio lo que hacia solo le vio reprobatoriamente.

Sakura: ¿que se supone estas haciendo Naruto?

Naruto: (atorando en la puerta un borrador para que le cayera en la cabeza al primero que abriera la puerta) Es culpa de sensei que se esta tardando bastante

Sakura: jum...¡que inmaduro eres!

Athena: ¿que tiene de malo? es culpa de ese flojonazo por llegar tarde, ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Naruto? (con tono de complicidad) podríamos hacer algo mas elaborado

Naruto: ¡eso suena bien!

Sasuke: (serio) ¿De veras creen que un Jounnin entrenado caería en una broma como esa?

Athena: ¿por que no amargado? te llevarias una gran sorpresa si subestimas las pequeñas cosas de la vida

Naruto: Así se habla Athena-chan

No pudieron continuar ya que en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y vieron como al un peliplata le caía el borrador en la cabeza,Naruto y Athena comenzaron a reír inmediatamente mientras que Sakura apenaba se disculpaba y Sasuke los ignoraba. Cuando el hombre levanto la mirada vio sorprendido a Athena, ya que casi nunca sonreía de esa manera con otras personas, pero al parecer a Naruto lo estimaba si le tenía ese nivel de confianza. Dejando eso de lado le llamaba la atención ese grupo tan peculiar que le había tocado, pero dejaría que lo sorprendieran por ahora.

Athena: Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Mi primera impresión de ustedes es... que los odio

Los tres se deprimieron al oír eso, pero la ojiazul solo se le quedo viendo y...

Athena: no te preocupes sensei, el odio es mutuo (sonriendo)

Kakashi: (con una gota en la sien) ¿y tu no cambias nada verdad?

Athena: no, igual que tu

Kakashi: (suspirando) como sea, los veo en el techo en diez minutos (desapareciendo en un shushin de hojas)

Athena le siguio con otro shushin, pero de pétalos de cerezo y de forma increíble Naruto también, pero de hojas. Aun en shock Sasuke se dirigió al techo. mientras era seguido por su fan que alegaba algo acerca de "no podrán opacar a Sasuke-kun".

Cuando todos estuvieron allí Kakashi se sentó delante de ellos los miro uno a uno cuando por fin se digno a hablar.

Kakashi: Bueno, que tal si nos presentamos primero

Sakura: (curiosa) ¿y que debemos decir?

Kakashi: sus gustos,lo que odian, sus sueños...ya saben, ese tipo de cosas

Sakura: entonces comienza tu, ya que lo has sugerido

Kakashi: Bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi gustos o no les interesan o son para mayores de edad...mi sueño...nunca había pensado en eso y...tengo varios pasatiempos.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke: ¡solo dijo su nombre!

Kakashi: (restándole importancia) si, si como sea, tu el rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto: Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 12 años y me gusta entrenar y el ramen, mi pasatiempo es probar ramen instantáneo y catalogarlo por sabor, y también entrenar con Athena-chan y Yuuki, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para comer mi ramen y a los presumidos, Mi sueño es convertirme Hokage y ser reconocido por todos.

Kakashi: "se crió de una manera singular, pero interesante intuyo que con la presencia de Athena aqui se hará aun mas fuerte de lo que podria llegar a creer" Bien, tu la pelirosa

Sakura: Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta (mirando a Sasuke y sonrojándose) la persona que me gusta es...KYAA

Kakashi: "no me digas, una fangirl...esperó que Athena no la mate" y lo que odias

Sakura: (molesta) Naruto y las oportunistas

Athena: (indiferente) insisto, el odio es mutuo estorbo

Kakashi: " en serio espero que no la mate" ahora tu el serio de azul

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no hay muchas cosas que me agraden además de entrenar odio las cosas dulces y mi sueño es mas bien una ambición, voy a matar a cierta persona y a restaurar mi clan

Sakura: Sasuke-kun es tan cool [#babosa#]

Kakashi: "a crecido con un profundo odio desde entonces, puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte pero si sigue con esa mentalidad la oscuridad le llevara por un mal camino" Bueno por ultimo la peleonera

Athena: me rehusó

Kakashi: (con una gota en la sien) "me lo esperaba" vamos aunque yo te conozca los demás aun no saben tu nombre

Naruto: (sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros) ¡Vamos Athena-chan! yo también quiero oír algo de ti

Athena: Entonces yo!, Asamiya Athena tengo algo que decir

Naruto: (emocionado) si

Athena: (con simpleza) no

Kakashi: Vamos, todos esperan oír algo de ti además de tu nombre

Athena: (mirándolo acusadoramente) ¡Tu no tienes cara para decir eso!

Naruto: ¡Por favor! (con cara de niño regañado) si dices algo te llevare a comer dangos

Athena: esta bien

Kakashi: (con una gota en la sien) "había olvidado que le gustan mucho los dulces"

Athena: Bueno, mi nombre es Asamiya Athena, me gusta entrenar con mis pokemon y sola, estudiar herbolaria, biología pokemon y medicina ...y molestar a cierta persona cuando esta trabajando. (pensando en cierto ojirojo fashionista) Odio a las personas prepotentes y a los inútiles que no sirven mas que como ganado de carnicería. Mi sueño es adquirir la suficiente fuerza para proteger a los que quiero...eso y otra cosa que no les diré

Kakashi: "Ha cambiado bastante en este tiempo, al parecer estar en Villa Raíz le ayudo después de todo, ahora es mas abierta"

Athena: Sensei, ¿sera la misma prueba de hace tres años?

Kakashi: si, pero tu no la harás (comenzando a reírse)

Sakura: ¿De que hablan?

Kakashi: de algo divertidisimo, verán a pesar de que aprobaron la academia eso no les garantiza el grado gennin, antes de eso yo le haré una prueba y esa misma se la están realizando a los demás equipos, si no pasan serán enviados a la academia. El día de mañana harán un examen de supervivencia

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿que? pero se supone que nosotros ya hicimos esa clase de pruebas

Kakashi: así es, pero esta es diferente, ya que al menos 2\3 de los gennins recién graduados volverán a la academia

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿QUE?

Athena: el examen de la academia es solo una pequeña fase para ver si ya aprendieron lo básico y pueden presentar el examen gennin, en esta prueba pondrán sus habilidades en combate por lo que muchos de los recien graduados volverán a la academia ya que su desempeño en combate es patético y moririan de forma miserable en misiones

Sasuke: ¿como sabes eso?

Kakashi: Athena presentó ese examen hace tres años, ella esta preparada para misiones verdaderas, pero yo tengo que ver que ustedes también estén preparados, después de todo no se puede negar que ella es la Novata del año de hace tres años, siendo una de las mas jovenes en graduarse.

Cuando Kakashi dijo eso Sakura la miro con envidia mientras la ojiazul levantaba su mano con señal de victoria para picarla, pero no paso mucho para que Kakashi les diera las instrucciones de el día siguiente y se fuera. Mientras Sasuke se retiraba siendo seguido por Sakura, Naruto y Athena fueron a la casa de la ultima, ya que ese día tocaba cena allí, al platicar un poco entre ellos Yuuki llego con algunos raspones pero con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Athena: (haciendo un estofado) Bienvenido a casa

Naruto: Buenas, Yuuki (sentado en la mesa del comedor)

Yuuki: Hola (sentándose al lado de Naruto)

Naruto: ¿que tal te fue?

Yuuki: (entusiasmado) ¡Bien! Kurenai-sensei es algo estricta pero...pase mi prueba

Athena: (poniendo el estofado en la mesa) Felicidades! sabia que lo lograrias

Yuuki: (con tono presumido) ¡Por supuesto! ¿y a ustedes como les fue?

Athena: no mucho, Kakashi-sensei sigue igual que siempre

Naruto: ¿igual que siempre?

Athena: es verdad, no te lo dije, Kakashi-sensei fue el capitán de mi primer equipo

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡increible! ahora entiendo porque sabias como manejarlo

Athena: algo así (sirviendo el estofado) ese hombre sera excéntrico hasta el final de sus dias (dándole su plato a Yuuki) ten

Yuuki: (con una gota en su sien) Ya veo, no ha cambiado en nada (recibiendo su plato) gracias

Naruto: Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que Athena-chan no haria esa prueba (recibiendo otro plato que Athena le dio) gracias

Yuuki: (confundido) eh? ¿por que?

Athena: yo ya conozco la prueba que hace y el significado, seria trampa si la volviera a hacer ya que se como pasarla (sentándose con su plato ya servido)

Yuuki: así que era eso, supongo que tendrás que esforzarte Naruto suerte (comenzando a comer)

Naruto: si, dejamelo a mi (comiendo)

Después de comer Naruto se fue a su casa ya que pese a las insistencias de Athena no quizo quedarse esa noche en la casa de la ojiazul. La noche paso sin mayor percanse dando paso al día siguiente, ya a eso de las cinco la pelimorada se levanto con pereza y comenzó a preparar una canasta de comida, una hora mas tarde dejó el desayuno para Yuuki y partió al campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi les había citado. No le sorprendió ver a Naruto y a los otros dos esperando por el jounnin que brillaba por su ausencia por lo que se acercó a los chicos ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirosa.

Athena: buenos días Naruto

Naruto: buenos días Athena-chan

Athena: veo que olvidaste lo que te advertí ayer

Naruto: jeje, lo olvide

Athena: (irónica) me imagine algo así (mirando el reloj de su pokegear) veamos son las 6... tenemos alrededor de 3 horas antes de que ese vago venga, (mostrando la canasta) ¿quieres comer?

Sakura: (interrumpiendo) Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que no comiéramos, ¿eres estúpida o que?

Athena: esa pregunta encaja mas contigo, Kakashi-sensei dijo, no ordeno, además si su preocupación es por si vomitan lo que comieron, creanme que ese hombre se tardará por lo menos otras tres horas mas en llegar por lo que es mas fácil que digieran.

Sakura: (molesta) no me importa, yo no romperé las reglas

Athena: "tarada" (seria) Y eso a mi que?, yo le afreci a Naruto, a ti ni quien te ofrezca algo

La discusión no fue a mayores ya que Naruto intervino pidiendo un poco de comida a lo cual la ojiazul acepto, mientras el blondo comía era observado por una molesta pelirosa y un serio Uchiha que no había dicho nada desde que llegó, cuando paso otra media hora y no vieron rastro de Kakashi la pelimorada encaro al pelinegro ya que se le estaba haciendo incomoda su mirada.

Athena: ¿que sucede Uchiha? ¿necesitas algo?

Sasuke: no...

Athena: mm... (aun cuando lo había negado el ojinegro la seguía viendo) ¿quieres un poco? (ofreciéndole un emparedado) Prometo que no tiene veneno

Sasuke pareció dudarlo un poco pero al ver como Naruto comía feliz de la vida la comida de la chica y que Kakashi no tenía para cuando llegar acepto dejando solo a la pelirosa sin comer, ya que aunque después le ofrecieron ella se negó alegando algo acerca de una dieta.

Algo por lo que Sasuke no se caracterizaba era por dar las gracias, pero cuando vio como la pelimorada le ofrecía comida sin segundas intenciones y no lo hostigaba con preguntas le hizo agradecer tener a esa chica como compañera ya que si le hubiesen puesto Ino o a otra de sus fans hubiera sido el colmo.

El tiempo paso lentamente dejando como tenia previsto Athena tiempo suficiente para que terminaran de digerir bien, y justo a las 9 y cinco Kakashi por fin se digno a aparecer. Cuando el peliplata vio la canasta de comida vacía vio directamente a Athena que lo veía como si nada.

Kakashi: ¿Lo volviste a hacer no?

Athena: tu tardabas y ellos tenían tiempo para digerir

El cíclope sabia de antemano que no importaba lo que le dijera ya que no le haría cambiar de opinión, por lo que se limito a negar mientras ponía un reloj encima de una roca...

Kakashi: bueno, que se le va a hacer, por ahora les hablaré sobre la prueba. Tengo dos cascabeles en mi poder así que su trabajo del día de hoy será quitarme uno, si no consiguen un cascabel antes del mediodía regresaran a academia

Sakura: espere un minuto, si lo que dice es cierto entonces faltan dos cascabeles ya que nosotros somos cuatro

Kakashi: no en realidad esta bien así, esta prueba esta diseñada para que uno de ustedes repruebe

Sakura: pero (en shock) ...aún así falta un cascabel

Kakashi: en realidad no, creí haberles dicho que Athena no haria la prueba

Sakura: (exasperada) ¿y por que no? no es justo que ella tenga preferencias, después de todo todos somos gennins, si alguien merece un trato diferente es...

Athena: callate inútil, yo no puedo realizar la prueba porque ya la hice hace tres años, seria trampa que yo realizara la prueba si ya se como pasarla

Kakashi: además ella tendrá una prueba distinta, pero después de la de ustedes, ahora como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción... el que no consiga un cascabel antes de mediodía reprobara y además lo atare en uno de esos troncos (señalando tres troncos de entrenamiento) y vera como los otros comen mientras el se quedara alli. (viendo como Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto le miraban decididos) ¡Bien! veo que están listos...¡empiecen!

Lo que paso fue casi como el canon salvo que Naruto no trató de robar los betous y por tanto solo siguió intentando quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi, Sakura se humilló a si misma al vomitar después de ver el genjutsu de un Sasuke moribundo y Sasuke fue enterrado al pelear con Kakashi. A final de la jornada solo Sasuke e increíblemente Naruto habían si quiera rosado los cascabeles por lo que Kakashi amarro a la pelirosa en el tronco.

Kakashi: esto es algo decepcionante, esperaba que alguno de ustedes se diera cuenta del significado de la prueba, pero al final nadie lo hizo (mirando a Naruto) Naruto, tu me enfrentaste solo sin considerar las consecuencias de ello aunque te doy merito ya que en algún momento trataste de pedir ayuda al darte cuenta de tu posición, (viendo a ojinegro) Sasuke, tu solo consideraste a tus compañeros como estorbo y viniste a mi sin contemplar todas las posibilidades, tal vez seas diferente a tus compañeros pero diferente no significa mejor y esto quedo demostrado hace un rato y...(mirando a la pelirosa) Sakura de lo tres ¡tu fuiste la peor! estabas tan obsecionada en Sasuke que ni si quiera reparaste en tu otro compañero aún cuando te propuso su ayuda, tu ninjutsu es es casi nulo, tu genjutu es patético y tu taijutsu...ni si quiera se si deba mencionarlo a estas alturas, para ser una de las mejores de la academia esperaba algo mas de ti. Creó que los tres ni si quiera deberían ser ninjas

Athena: (burlona)ah pero ya decía yo que eras una inútil

Sakura: callate! tu ni si quiera hiciste la prueba, te aseguro que...

Athena: (con una mirada amenazante) tu no me asegures nada, puedo completar esto aún más rápido de lo que los tres tardaron en fallar, pero el objetivo de esta prueba no era ver quien era mas fuerte, sino otra cosa mas importante.

Naruto: (confundido) ¿otra cosa mas importante?

Kakashi: así es, piensen un poco en ello, porque ponerlos en una prueba para que se pelearan entre si, era para obligarlos a ver mas allá de la misión e intentaran completarla aún con los desacuerdos que hubiera en el equipo (caminando a. una roca donde estaban grabados varios nombres) era para obligarlos a trabajar en equipo

Sakura: pero si trabajábamos en equipo solo hubieranos entrado en un conflicto al solo haber dos cascabeles

Athena: esa es la razón, Kakashi-sensei quería hacerlos pelear entre ustedes para ver hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar para completar la mision

Kakashi: ¿Saben que es esta roca? es un monumento a los héroes de la villa

Naruto: (energético) si eso es cierto entonces yo grabare mi nombre en esa piedra

Athena: (seria) Naruto, no hables de cosas de las que no estas seguro

Naruto: ¿porque?

Kakashi: esta roca tiene grabados los nombres de los shinobis que murieron cumpliendo su mision, los nombres de mis amigos y de dos mis antiguos alumnos están aquí

Athena: (mirando la roca con nostalgia) hace mucho que no venia a verlos

Cuando oyeron eso Naruto bajo la cabeza ya que se dio cuenta que metió la pata, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke miraban sin realmente sin saber que decir...

Kakashi: por ahora coman, tendrán un segunda oportunidad pero no pueden darle nada de comer a Sakura, es una orden

Dicho esto Athena les dio a Sasuke y a Naruto un obentou y se retiró siguiendo a Kakashi, cuando se hubieron alejado ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo a la pelirosa la cual al sentirse observada por su 'gran amor' se hizo la mártir...

Sakura: no te preocupes por mi Sasuke-kun, ustedes coman, después de todo yo estoy a dieta

Ambos aun sin darla crédito comenzaron a comer pero cuando oyeron el estomago de Sakura gruñir Naruto se detuvo y le ofreció su bentou

Sakura: ¿que estas haciendo Naruto? Kakashi-sensei dijo que no podían darme de comer

Naruto: pero tu no has comido nada, nosotros comimos hace un rato de lo que preparo Athena-chan pero...

No pudo continuar ya que Sasuke le extendió también su bentou a la chica...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: no te emociones, comi menos que el dobe (idiota) además si no comes solo nos estorbaras en la prueba

Sakura: pero Kakashi-sensei dijo...

Sasuke: no siento su presencia cerca, así que mientras no nos descubra no hay problema

En cuanto dijo esto Sakura,( con ayuda de Naruto ya que Sasuke se reuso a hacerlo) comenzó a comer de lo que le dieron, cuando estaba a punto de terminar Kakashi apareció de la nada sumamente enojado sorprendiendo a todos

Kakashi: LES ORDENE QUE NO LE DIERAN NADA A SAKURA Y AUN ASI USTEDES! (todos le vieron asustados y esperando lo peor pero...) Han aprobado (con una sonrisa ocular)

Naruto y Sakura: (confundidos) Ehhhh?

Al ver que no comprendieron el peliplata comenzó a explicar... o a eso se disponía si no fuera porque se oyó una risa femenina, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a Athena sentada en un trocó riéndose de la situación...

Athena: (aun riéndose) no creí...jaja no crei que de veras usaras eso...(sujetando su estómago con sus brazos) jaja hay mi estómago debieron ver sus rostros

Sasuke: (mosqueado) ¿de que te ríes?

Athena: (calmándose) de su inoscencia, no puedo creer que no lo hayan captado ya

Naruto: ¿de que hablas? Athena-chan

Kakashi: he reprobado a muchos equipos antes ya que siempre hacían lo que les decía, nunca protestaban y no pensaban por si mismos, 'un ninja debe ver mas allá de lo que la mirada le permita' ... es verdad que cuando un ninja no cumple con su misión es escoria...pero aquel que abandona a sus compañero es peor que basura..

Athena: (sonriendo) es por eso que pasaron

Cuando por fin les cayo en cuenta, Naruto se puso a festejar mientras que Sasuke solo ponía una cara de indiferencia pero si lo veías bien tenia una ligera sonrisa mientras que Sakura (aún amarrada) también festejaba ...

Kakashi: bien, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a funcionar oficialmente como el equipo 7

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas...bueno casi todos...

Sakura: (amarrada) OIGAN! ESPEREN, NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ, SASUKE-KUN AYUDAME!

continuara...

 **y, ya esta, ¿se esperaban el giro que iba a dar con los equipos asignados? ¿quien esperaba que a Yuuki lo iba a mandar al equipo 8? ademas del desempeño del equipo 7 en su prueba, me tomo la libertad ahora de aclarar que al principio de verdad que odiaba a Sakura por su faceta Fangirl, sin embargo el crecimiento que le dio Kishimoto en el manga me agrado, así que no se sorprendan que al principio Athena trate de la patada a Sakura, sin embargo con el tiempo su relación con ella ira mejorando, ahora viene una pregunta trampa, meteré mas adelante un videojuego para este crossover ¿a que no adivina que videojuego es? si es que lo hacen subo capitulo doble, sin mas no leemos la semana proxima ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	24. Chapter 24 La primera misión rango C,

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 24: La primera misión rango C, " El demonio de la neblina vs Guren Goroshi"

Han pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Yuuki y el agrupamiento de los equipos, Yuuki se llevaba muy bien con su equipo aunque a veces tenia roces con Kiba por sus gustos de moda, pero dejando eso de lado la pasaba bastante bien. Aún entrenaba con Athena y desde que había llegado con Naruto también, ayudando a este último ya que habían visto las faltas que tenia en su taijutsu. Por otro lado Athena se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, con Sasuke era una relación de nos sobrellevamos pero me encanta joderte cada vez que puedo, y con Sakura... por lo menos no la había matado aunque a cada rato la ojiazul molestaba a la ojijade ya que la ultima le daba motivos de sobra.

Un nuevo día, una nueva misión algo simple en la vida de nuestra protagonista, sin embargo HOY era el día mas fastidioso de todos... la misión de encontrar a Tora. Infiernos! esa misión era odiada hasta por la ojiazul que tenia mucha paciencia con los animales y pokemon. El maldito gato era una maldita piedra en el zapato ya que el animal era bueno huyendo y por si no fuera suficiente era agresivo.

Después de buscarlo por horas el equipo 7 por fin pudo capturarlo llevándolo a con el Hokage para que lo entregara a su dueña (que por cierto era la esposa de Daimiyo). En cuanto llegaron el Sandaime pudo ver la cara de fastidio de los chicos ya que venían llenos de rasguños y tierra, pero les ignoro anotando la misión en sus listas...

Sandaime: Bueno equipo 7, la misión de captura a Tora a sido finalizada... las misiones que están disponibles son cuidar y pasear perros, ayudar en una granja cercana a cultivar arroz, cuidar al nieto de...

Naruto: ¡Un momento! ¿no nos puedes dar una misión mejor? estoy casado de hacer estas misiones tan ridículas

Sandaime: ¿pero que dices Naruto? ustedes son Gennin, por tanto solo pueden hacer misiones de rango D. (cerrando sus ojos) Mira Naruto, como sabes la aldea hace diferentes misiones para mantener la paz en la nación del Fuego, pero ante todo es para mantener a la aldea económicamente. Por cada misión cumplida la aldea recibe un pago adecuado por el tipo de misión encargada es por eso que las dividimos por rangos. Las rango D son ayudas a los civiles que no requieren de una dificultad mayor, luego están las rango C las cuales son una protección contra bandidos y maleantes, un poco mas arriba están las B las cuales ya son propiamente con asesinos y ninjas de grado chuunin, después están las A las cuales son ya peleas con renegados y ninjas del libro bingo y en la cima de todos están las rango S las cuales son las mas difíciles y donde los ninjas pueden morir intentando cumplirlas. Para ustedes que solo son Gennin recién graduados de la academia las rango D son la mejor opción ya que así van ganando experiencia y ...

Ya no continuo porque Naruto se había sentado en el suelo ignorándolo completamente bajo la mirada divertida de Athena y la de vergüenza de Kakashi

Naruto: (pensativo) Ayer comí ramen de miso así que hoy probaré el de cerdo y...

Sandaime: (molesto) me estas escuchando Naruto?

Naruto: (parándose y llendo con el hombre) oye oji-chan, deja tanto rollo y dame una misión de verdad, veras, quiero demostrar que me e hecho mas fuerte y esta clase de misiones no me están ayudando en nada

Sakura: (alterada) ¿pero qué disparates estás diciendo Naruto?

Sasuke: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, estoy harto de estas misiones

Athena: Además Naruto a mejorado mucho, Sasuke tiene una buena condición en peleas y sabes que yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma y de ella (señalando a la pelirosa) no creo que una misión mas elevada nos mate...

Y era cierto, bajo la tutela de Athena y la ayuda de Yuuki el blondo había mejorado bastante en taijutsu, por lo que ahora se movía mucho mejor en combate. Siendo esto sabido por el Sandaime, ya que lo vigilaba por medio de su bola de cristal

Sandaime: "así que quieres demostrar cuanto has crecido ¿ehh?" mmmm... esta bien, ya que así lo quieren les asignare una misión rango C

Naruto: (feliz) SIII!

Los demás solo sonrieron ya que esto era lo que esperaban... bueno casi todos menos Sakura, ya que ella no estaba tan de acuerdo..

Sandaime: La misión consiste en ser escolta de un hombre (mirando hacia una puerta) por favor pase

De la puerta entro un hombre ya grande de barba y cabello gris, era un poco más bajo que Kakashi y tenia piel tostada, usaba anteojos, playera gris y pantalones pesqueros de color ocre, tenia sandalias comunes y lo que más llamaba la atención era una botella de licor que llevaba además de la obvia ebriedad que presentaba.

Sandaime: El nombre de este hombre es Tazuna, su trabajo será escoltarlo hasta su hogar y protegerlo de cualquier peligro hasta que termine la construcción del puente en que trabaja.

Tazuna: (molesto) ¿qué? yo pague por protección hacia mi persona, no por cuidar de unos mocosos, ¿qué es esto? una niña frentuda con pelo de chicle, un emo, un rubio enano hiperactivo y una muñeca de porcelana

Cabe mencionar que todos se cabrearon pero la que reacciono antes fue la ojiazul acercándose al hombre con un aura amenazante y una sonrisa falsa...

Athena: ¿sabe? esta es una aldea ninja y usted vino aquí a pedir ayuda... no debería molestar a quienes pueden matarlo antes de que se dé cuenta o... (En un parpadeo está detrás del hombre con un kunai cerca de la yugular del hombre) podría perecer más rápido de lo que imagina

Kakashi: Athena, para ¡es una orden!

Athena: (alejándose como si nada) lo sé, solo intentaba dar un punto... Tazuna-san no es bueno estar en malos términos con las personas con las que estará por un largo tiempo

Sandaime: Bueno, supongo que eso fue informativo, equipo 7 su misión es proteger a Tazuna y llevarlo hasta la aldea de las olas a salvo, parten en una hora

Gennins: si

Fue así como los cuatro fueron a sus respectivas casas por sus cosas ya que estarían un largo tiempo fuera de la villa, Athena iba con un poco de duda, ya que ese Tazuna se veía que ocultaba algo, por otro lado tenia que avisarle a Yuuki que no estaría en la aldea por un tiempo y para su fortuna se lo topo de regreso al departamento.

Yuuki: Al parecer no fui el único que termino temprano el día de hoy

Athena: (nerviosa) ehhh, no exactamente...

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿entonces?

Athena: pues veras... Naruto y los demás convencimos a Sandaime oji-san de que nos diera una misión C y saldremos de la aldea para cumplirla

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Una misión C! ¿Pero cómo le hicieron? increíble, Kurenai-sensei aun no nos deja pedir misiones de más alto rango, dice que primero debemos trabajar mejor en equipo.

Athena: y tienen razón, por otro lado mi equipo necesita medidas extremas para que lo entienda, esa es la razón por la que los apoye en esto

Yuuki: ya veo... entonces espero que regreses pronto (tomándola de la mano) ¡por favor cuídate! no se te ocurra hacer locuras

Athena: lo sé, tu también cuídate y entrena

Yuuki: Si

Después de recoger lo que necesitaba Yuuki fue con ella para despedirla y despedirse de Naruto. En el camino ambos comenzaron a discutir por la razón de hace unos meses...la amnesia de Yuuki, tema nada nuevo pero que el ojirojo sacaba a la luz sin querer y eso comenzaba las discusiones de ambos. Tan metidos estaban en su pelea que no notaron que ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea con los compañeros de Athena y Tazuna observándoles sin entender.

Athena: (enojada) Ruby eres un idiota! Yo se que lo recuerdas

Yuuki: (enojado) no tienes pruebas de eso así que deja de insistir cavernícola

Athena: (cabreada) ¿cavernícola? al menos no soy un afeminado y cursi

Yuuki: (ofendido) ¡oye! tú no puedes decirme eso cuando ni si quiera te es fuerzas por ser femenina, si no fuera por mi estarías usando sólo una falda de hojas

Athena: ¿y eso qué? sabes que si usos ropa sintética los pokemón no se me acercan

La discusión continuaba bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes que no esperaban que la chica que en apariencia era tranquila y fría estuviera discutiendo a voz viva con otro chico de su edad...bueno casi todos ya que Naruto estaba habituado a las discusiones de ambos al haber convivido más tiempo con ellos...

Naruto: esto... Yuuki (intentando pararlos)

Yuuki: pero una cosa es que los uses en tu investigación de campo y otra que ni si quiera intentes verte bonita, ¡estoy harto de vivir con tanta indiferencia ante lo bello! empezando por ti

Naruto: (pero fallando y siendo ignorado) Athena-chan

Athena: ¡oye, a mí también me gustan las cosas bonitas! pero me es imposible usarlas porque estoy constantemente en misiones y entrenando

Naruto: (harto) USTEDES DOS PAREN!

Athena y Yuuki: ¿QUE?

Al notar donde estaba y que estaban siendo observados ambos se avergonzaron y bajaron la mirada

Athena y Yuuki: perdón

No pudieron interrogarlos ya que en ese momento apareció Kakashi por lo que dejaron de lado el asunto y se acercaron al jounnin.

Kakashi: Bueno, veo que están todos, por ahora déjenme ver lo que llevan para la misión

Fue así como el peliplata comenzó a revisar el equipaje de cada uno, mientras Sasuke, Naruto y Athena tenían lo esencial para el viaje (llámese provisiones de alimento, agua, bolsa de dormir, instrumentos de higiene personal, armas ninja y botiquín de primeros auxilios) Sakura fue la que saco mucho de onda al hombre ya que llevaba cosas innecesarias e inútiles como maquillaje, mas ropa de la necesaria, perfumes y demás... Cuando Athena vio eso casi la patea de no ser porque Naruto y Yuuki la detuvieron…

Kakashi: Sakura, por favor regresa a casa y deja todo esto por favor, te estorbara en la misión y es totalmente innecesario

Athena: vamos a una misión, no a una pasarela de moda

Sakura: pero Kakashi-sensei, esto es necesario

Kakashi: (incrédulo) exactamente para que necesitas esto Sakura

Sakura: pues.., "obviamente si salgo en una cita con Sasuke-kun debo verme hermosa"

Athena: Ya me hartaste (quitándole su equipaje) Dame eso!

Sakura: oye, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Athena: no podemos atrasar la misión por tus tonterías, Kakashi-sensei, yo iré a cambiar el equipaje de ella, ustedes adelántese, los alcanzare más tarde

Naruto: ¿estás segura Athena-chan?

Athena: está bien, sé donde vive y soy más rápida, los alcanzare en un rato mas (mirando a Kakashi) además podremos comprobar eso

Kakashi capto la indirecta, ya que el también tenía sospechas de Tazuna por lo que solo asintió.

Kakashi: bien, entonces nos adelantaremos, cambia el equipaje de Sakura y alcánzanos tan rápido como puedas

Athena: si

Yuuki: (viendo como todos se iban) Suerte Naruto, nos veremos después

Naruto: si cuenta con ello

Cuando se fueron Yuuki fue con Athena para cambiar el equipaje de la chica, cuando la madre de esta supo lo que hizo la pelirosa solo negó con la cabeza y le ayudo a cambiar el equipaje por uno de utilidad en cuanto se hizo el cambio ambos chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a la entraba de la villa y fue allí donde se despidieron de momento.

Yuuki: Buen viaje, Athena

Athena: si, nos vemos

Al parecer el presentimiento de Athena fue acertado, ya que cuando se hubo alejado de la villa a una buena distancia agrego chacra a sus pies y corrió lo más rápido que le era posible para alcanzar a su equipo, a la mitad del camino se encontró con dos chunnins amarrados a un tronco, se le hizo extraño ya que los había visto en el libro bingo por lo que después de revisarlos vio que tenían una nota pegada, al leerla todo cobro sentido. Kakashi le dejo un mensaje acerca del que paso, al parecer Tazuna mintió y la misión subió de rang si las cosas empeoraban a A, por lo que la ojiazul al leer eso apretó el paso preocupada, aunque Naruto había mejorado, nada le garantizaba que pudiera mantener la calma contra un oponente grado jounin por lo que con eso en mente apresuró aún más el paso.

Al no alcanzar la balsa que tomo su equipo opto por ir corriendo sobre el agua, algo le decía que tenía que llegar pronto con su equipo, así que después de un rato y gracias a su sharingan pudo dar con el rastro de ellos y seguirlos, llegando a tierra firme pudo ver que había una gran cantidad de neblina lo cual le ocasiono una gran duda...

Athena: "que extraño, esta niebla está cargada de chacra... he leído acerca de alguien que la usa para asesinar a sus oponentes pero… ¿quién?"

Al avanzar cautelosamente pudo oír el sonido de armas chocando y de golpes, cuando oyó el grito de Sasuke mando al carajo la cautela y saco a Shinku comenzando a correr para ayudarlos. Pudo sentir que el enemigo usaba clones por lo que cuando uno iba a asesinar a Naruto la ojiazul detuvo el ataque con su katana haciendo retroceder al clon.

Cuando el clon junto con otros tres la vieron, Sakura, Tazuna y Sasuke la miraban sorprendidos mientras Naruto sonrió aún bajo la situación.

Naruto: te tardaste en llegar...Athena-chan

Athena: (seria) lamento la tardanza (mirando fijamente a los clones) ¿estás bien?

Naruto: si

Athena: me alegró... Kage bushin no jutsu (clon de sombra) encárgate de las heridas de todos, yo me encargó de ellos

Clon: si

Athena, bajo la mirada de los clones analizaba la situación, su sensei estaba atrapado en una prisión de agua con el enemigo real manteniendo el jutsu mientras que los cuatro clones por lo visto eran los encargados de deshacerse del resto. Cuando la ojiazul vio mejor al enemigo, este era alto de piel morena, cabello corto oscuro y ojos negros rasgados, una venda cubría su rostro y su torso mientras que usaba brazales parecidos a los de Sasuke y un pantalón militar con botas ninjas, lo que más llamaba la atención del tipo era su gran espada y eso fue lo que a Athena le hizo darse cuenta de quién era...

Kakashi: (agitado) Athena, saca a tus compañeros de aquí y huyan, esto no es algo que puedan a manejar

Athena: no puedo hacer eso, el no nos dejara huir y de todos modos no te dejare aquí sensei, no dejare que me vuelvan a arrebatar a alguien de mi equipo

Kakashi: ¿estás loca? el es un ninja renegado del libro bingo es...

Athena: (sería) lo sé, Zabusa el demonio de la niebla, uno de los siete espadachines legendarios

Zabusa: ohhh... parece ser que la mocosa me conoce, pero no veo miedo en tus ojos, eso quiere decir que ya has combatido con ninjas de mi nivel...interesante

Al decir eso uno de sus clones fue contra la chica con la intención de asesinarla, pero en lugar de hacerle daño la ojizul esquivo y...

Athena: Kiri kaze (corte de viento)

La ráfaga de viento corto por la mitad al clon destruyéndolo bajo la mirada incrédula de todos ya que solo vieron como la chica agito su katana...

Zabusa: tenía mis dudas, pero ahora es un hecho...tú no eres una gennin normal ¿no es así?

Athena: (poniéndose en posición de ataque) no lo se... ¿por qué no vienes a comprobarlo? (mostrando su sharingan)

Sasuke: (sorprendido) ¿eso es? no puede ser!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... ¿qué pasa?

Zabusa: los rumores eran ciertos, la superviviente de los Asamiya heredo el sharingan

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿qué? pero se supone que solo el clan de Sasuke-kun poseía ese ojo

Sasuke: no necesariamente, a pesar de que el clan Uchiha tiene el sharingan no somos el único que lo poseía...

Sakura: de que hablas?

Sasuke: el sharigan está dividido en dos el aku no sharigan ( pupila rotatoria demoniaca) que es del clan Uchiha y el ten no sharingan (pupila rotatoria celestial) que es de...

Zabusa: el clan Asamiya, aunque al igual que el Uchiha esté esta casi extinto de no ser por esa mocosa, había rumores de que la única sobreviviente había heredado el ten no sharingan de forma completa... pero es la primera vez que lo veo con mis propios ojos... (Sonriendo) probaré por mi mismo la verdadera fuerza de la que llaman genio...o mejor aun de Guren goroshi (asesino carmesí)...

La chica no le contesto y solo se dirigió a pelear con los otros tres clones que aún había, tenía que admitirlo, una cosa era pelear con mercenarios y otra con Zabusa, ya que fuera lo que fuera era un enemigo muy fuerte, esquivaba y atacaba a cada oportunidad ya que los clones restantes no se la estaban poniendo fácil

Mientras ella peleaba con los clones Naruto y Sasuke idearon un plan para recatar a Kakashi, por lo que después de que Naruto enviada una orda de clones a ayudar a Athena y estos guerra repelidos por los clones de Zabusa, Naruto se aprovechó de la situación y se convirtió en un shuriken grande haciendo que uno de sus clones sobrevivientes lo lanzara hacia Sasuke.

Naruto clon: ¡Sasuke!

El chico al recibir el shuriken se dio cuenta de que era Naruto y poniéndose en posición...

Sasuke: Ya veo, así que este era tu plan, Fuuma shuriken, Kage husha (fuuma shuriken, molino de sombras)

Cuando el chico dijo eso lanzo el shuriken hacia el Zabusa original, este al ver que lo atacaban solo se río y se movío a un lado evadiendo el shuriken, pero luego vio que debajo de ese había otro shuriken que no esperaba obligándolo a saltar para evadirlo pero sin soltar la prisión de agua

Zabusa: (arrogante) muy lindo mocosos, pero algo así no me detendrá

Sasuke: (sonriendo) yo no estaría tan seguro

Cuando dijo eso el shuriken recién esquivado se rodeo de un humo blanco y de allí salió Naruto...

Naruto: esta vez no escaparas!

Cuando grito eso le lanzo un kunai al shinobi que al no ver otra opción esquivo pero soltando la prisión, Kakashi aprovechó la situación y escapo de la trampa moviéndose rápidamente.

Zabusa: (molesto) mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme caer en una trampa así

El asesino molesto lanzo un ataque contra Naruto (que había caído en el lago que estaba allí) con su espada, pero en lugar de que el ataque hiriera a Naruto, Kakashi intercepto el ataque con un kunai en su mano y Athena al notar esto hizo retroceder a los clones con los que peleaba para terminar esto...

Athena: ¡terminemos con esto! (poniendo su mirada fija en los clones) Kiri Goroshi (corte asesino)

Al mover su katana salio una ráfaga que corto la yugular de los clones y los destruyo. Al ver eso Kakashi asintió mientras Zabusa se cabreaba aun mas, ya que había sido humillado por dos niños..

Zabusa: ¡no puedo creer que cayera en la jugarreta de dos niños!

Kakashi: (orgulloso) no fue una jugarreta, la única verdad es que caiste en la estrategia de mis gennins.

Zabusa: puedo aceptarlo de esa niña, después de todo el titulo de Guren goroshi no le fue dado solo porque si, pero de ese mocoso...

Kakashi: como sea, ya peleaste bastante con mi equipo... (serio) así que ahora te enfrentarse a mi, Athena.

Athena: si

Kakashi: ayuda a Naruto y aléjate de la batalla, tu trabajo será defenderlos mientras yo peleo con Zabusa, ¡es una orden!

Athena: ¡entendido!

Dicho esto la chica ayudo a Naruto a salir y retrocedió con el junto con sus compañeros y Tazuna, el clon que había hecho ya había curado a Sasuke (que era el único que se había lesionado) por lo que lo desapareció poniéndose atenta.

Mientras tanto Kakashi ya había comenzado a pelear contra Zabusa copiando cada uno de sus ataques del asesino y jugando con su mente, en algún momento de la pelea Zabusa entro en pánico al creer que Kakashi leía su mente pero cuando estaba a punto de perder Athena se tenso poniéndose en guardia ya que unas agujas zenbon se clavaron en el cuello del asesino

Al buscar el origen de las agujas vieron que fue obra de un chico con una máscara blanca, vestía una hakama amarilla, kosoke verde y sandalias, por lo poco que se veía tenía piel blanca, pelo negro largo amarrado en un moño con unos mechones sueltos. El chico bajo del árbol acercándose al cuerpo de Zabusa bajo la mirada amenazante de Athena que no había desactivado su sharingan.

Naruto: ¿quién eres tú?

Chico: Soy un Ambu de Iwa, gracias a ustedes pude atrapar a mi presa, lo e estado siguiendo para detenerlo muchas gracias..

Athena: (seria) ya veo... (Revisando el cuerpo de Zabusa) está muerto "o eso aparenta"

Sasuke: ¿estás segura?

Kakashi: (también revisando el pulso de Zabusa) es correcto

Sakura: (cohibida) Así que tu eres un Ambu, no sabía que aquí también había

Kakashi: en Ame gakure también hay ambus, en general su trabajo es seguir a los nukenin y asesinarlos ya que llevan secretos de sus villas

Ambu: así es, (tomando el cuerpo de Zabusa) ahora si me disculpan debo deshacerme de cuerpo apropiadamente, adiós (desapareciendo en un shushin)

Athena se le quedo viendo desconfiada pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse a sí misma ya que Kakashi colapso en ese momento. Después de revisarlo Tazuna los guió hacia su casa y después de llevar a Kakashi a uno de los cuartos de la casa los gennins se quedaron junto a su sensei para hablar de lo sucedido. Mientras esperaban que su sensei despertara Tazuna llamo a su hija la cual al entrar al cuarto llevó te para los chicos que la miraban con curiosidad.

La mujer era de mediana edad, de tez clara, cabello negro semi liso largo con ojos negros, usaba una calada hasta la rodilla azul, blusa rosa y sandalias. Esta miraba a los gennis, ya que aun cuando sabía que eran ninjas, le era increíble ver a unos niños haciendo un trabajo tan peligroso.

Después de un rato Kakashi despertó viendo confundido la habitación, al ver la confusión de su sensei Athena tomo la palabra...

Athena: No te preocupes, estamos en la casa de Tazuna

Kakashi: ya veo... parece que me extralimite usando el sharingan.

Sakura: (preocupada) Sensei, si el sharigan lo fatiga tanto no debería usarlo por tanto tiempo

Athena: por primera vez concuerdo con ella, (en tono de regaño) sabes muy bien que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese doujutsu

Kakashi: lo se... por ahora no podre moverme bien por alrededor de una semana

Athena: (resignada) lo sé pero... (seria) Kakashi, tenemos que hablar, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Kakashi: (serio) si, también lo notaste

Naruto: (confundido) ¿de qué hablan?

Kakashi: Zabusa sigue vivo

... continuara

 **Y ya, aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana, me alegra bastante que te este gustando la historia card of shadow, eso me motiva a seguir publicandola, lamentablemente no le atinaste al nombre del videojuego pero espero en los próximos capítulos sirvan para que se den una idea del videojuego, solo adelantare que es uno muy famoso y tiene sus inicios en play station 2, game boy y nintendo Ds3, ademas en teoría este año sacara la ultima saga (que por cierto espero), bueno eso es todo, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? trate de mantener la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto tal cual así como la de Kakashi, pero por obvias razones introduciendo a nuestra protagonista, ahora que la primera pelea contra Zabusa termino empezara una temporada de descubrimientos de nuestros personajes ¿que harán al respecto? y ¿que entrenamiento les espera? descubranlo conmigo en la próxima semana, BYE, BYE.**


	25. Chapter 25 Entrenamiento intensivo, ¡Qui

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 25: Entrenamiento intensivo, ¡Quiero alcanzarte!

La mirada de asombro no tardo mucho en aparecer entre los presentes, pero solo Tazuna fue el único en hablar...

Tazuna: ¡Imposible! se supone que ustedes lo revisaron, ¿el estaba muerto no?

Athena: si, pero solo momentáneamente, ese Ambu debió ser compañero de Zabusa

Sakura: (asombrada) si eso es cierto ¿porque no hicieron nada?

Kakashi: No estábamos en condiciones de hacerlo, cuando lanzaron los zenbon a Zabusa yo ya me encontraba agotado y no conocíamos el alcance de ese Ambu.

Athena: además el problema no era si yo lo enfrentaba o no, sino que si ese Ambu llegó a ayudar a Zabusa, nada nos garantizaba que no hubiera más compañeros esperando a emboscarnos, es por eso que no hicimos nada. Podía defenderme a mi misma pero no podía garantizar la seguridad de ustedes

Sakura: ¡nos estás llamando débiles!

Athena: (seria) interprétalo como te venga en gana

Naruto: Athena-chan, eso es cruel

Kakashi: se que Athena es algo dura, pero en algo tiene razón, ustedes aun no tienen la capacidad para enfrentarse así como así a una pelea con un nuke-nin

Los tres gennin bajaron la cabeza, Naruto y Sakura por decepción y Sasuke por frustración, ya que aunque quisieran negarlo, de no ser porque Athena llego a ayudarlos, la cosa se hubiera puesto más fea.

Kakashi: (con tono conciliador) Aún así creó que los tres han madurado Sakura, aun con todo y tu miedo intentaste proteger a Tazuna, Sasuke tú te enfrentaste a esos chuunins y luego hiciste equipo con Naruto aun bajo la presión de la situación, y tu Naruto, aun bajo las pocas posibilidades pudiste crear un plan para ganar tiempo e intentar ayudarme bajo la ayuda de tu equipo... creo que de los tres tu has sido el que has madurado mas

Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba un alago así, pero cuando vio que Athena lo miraba con aceptación se puso muy feliz asintiendo. Por otro lado Sakura lo veía con envidia e incredulidad, ya que no se podía creer que el blondo fuera alagado de esa forma y menos por que dijeran que habían durado más que ella y su amado Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi: bueno, basta de charlas, ahora mismo debemos hacer un plan para ver qué haremos contra Zabusa ya que es más que obvio que regresara

Athena: por la gravedad de sus heridas y el efecto de muerte momentánea de los zenbon tardara mínimo una semana en atacar

Sakura: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Kakashi: (inocentemente) ¿no lo habían notado ya? Athena es una ninja medico

Todos menos Athena y Kakashi: ¿QUE?

Naruto: ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho Athena-chan?

Athena: creí que ya lo había hecho, además lo obvie cuando cure a Sasuke ya que era obvio que use ninjutsu medico

Cuando dijo eso solo hubo un pensamiento general...

" ¡Es cierto!"

Kakashi: bueno, dejando eso de lado pediremos refuerzos y mientras tendrán un entrenamiento intensivo.

Sakura: (preocupada) Pero como un entrenamiento intensivo nos ayudara? Si aun cuando tu eres un jounnin tuviste problemas con Zabusa, nada no garantiza que podremos hacer algo contra el con un entrenamiento en tan poco tiempo.

Kakashi: lo sé, sin embargo es mas como una forma de que aprendan a usar su chacra en batalla, les sorprendería lo que el uso correcto de chacra en batalla puede hacer

Naruto: (curioso) ¿de qué hablas?

Kakashi: el uso correcto de chacra puede lograr que una batalla dure menos y ganen una ventaja, ya que no se cansan tan rápido y sus técnicas son más certeras. Pongamos de ejemplo a Sasuke, el gokiaku (bola de fuego) es una técnica que acumula chacra y lo lanza con una gran fuerza, el problema radica en que ya en si la técnica requiere de una gran cantidad de chacra, pero si a eso le sumas que le agregas mas chacra de lo necesario es mas que obvio que el usuario se quedara sin chacra más rápidamente.

Athena: eso y sumado a que su taijutsu aun no es muy bueno es una fórmula para el fracaso inmediato

Sasuke: (molesto y serio) ¿a qué te refieres?

Athena: te he observado y aun cuando es verdad que te desenvuelves bien en taijutsu aún tienes muchos huecos fatales, es por eso que Zabusa de derribo tan rápido. Lo mismo va para ti Naruto, creí que ya habíamos hablado de que no debes ser tan impulsivo

Naruto: (apenado) lo se...

Sakura: Oye, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle a Sasuke-kun eso? aun cuando te hicieras el héroe hace un rato el hizo todo el trabajo solo

Athena: (sarcástica) Oh? y me lo dice la que menos hizo? tu lo único que hiciste fue ponerte delante de Tazuna, ni si quiera ayudaste en la batalla así que no me vengas con eso

Sakura estaba cabreada pero antes de poder decir nada Sasuke se levantó y fue hacia la ojiazul...

Sasuke: si estas tan segura ten una pelea conmigo ahora

Athena: Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi al ver la situación solo suspiro con resignación...

Kakashi: está bien, pero será mañana, ahora descansen que mañana será un día pesado. Por ahora enviare la petición de refuerzos.

Los gennin aceptaron y así paso la noche sin mayor percance, al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando junto con Tazuna cuando un niño no ,mayor de 6 años se acerco al hombre, el niño era muy parecido a la hija de Tazuna pero con el pelo corto, usaba un ...verde con una camiseta blanca, sombrero de paja y sandalias.

Niño: no sé porque siguen aquí, Gato los matara a todos

Mujer: Inari, ¡no digas eso! ellos han protegido a tu abuelo!

Inari: pero es la verdad

Naruto le iba a reclamar pero el niño salió de la habitación mientras fue seguido por el blondo. Mientras esto paso Tazuna les contó que el padre adoptivo del niño había sido asesinado en publico por Gato al tratar de revelarse al empresario para ayudar a su pueblo, un rato después el ojiazul regreso con cara decidida...

Athena: ¿encontraste algo interesante? (bebiendo un poco de te)

Naruto: si

Kakashi: Bueno el descanso se termino, ahora iremos a entrenar

Sasuke: no se olvide de lo que acordamos

Kakashi: (con una gota) creí que se les olvidaría para hoy

Athena: como sea ¡vamos!

Al salir de la casa se toparon con un grupo de gennin que conocían acompañados de una jounnin ojiroja...

Kakashi: (calmado) Vaya! Llegaron antes de lo previsto, Kurenai.

Kurenai: estábamos presentes cuando el maestro Hokage recibió el mensaje de apoyo, así que nos envió como refuerzos

Kakashi: ya veo

Kurenai: (seria) la situación debe ser grave para que te encuentres en ese estado Kakashi (viendo que el peliplata estaba apoyado en un par de muletas)

Kakashi: algo así, las cosas se complicaron, ahora mismo me dirigía a darles un entrenamiento intensivo a mi equipo, ¿tienes algún problema con integrar a tu equipo?

Kurenai: no, adelante

Al decir eso les hizo una seña a su equipo para que siguieran al de Kakashi, después de adentrarse al bosque el peliplata comenzó a explicar de nuevo los principios del chacra y el cómo pensaba implementar el entrenamiento para ayudarlos con el manejo de este ultimo. Cuando iba a explicar el ejercicio el Uchiha se adelanto parando a Kakashi.

Sasuke: oye Kakashi, Aun tenemos pendiente eso

Kakashi: ¿Aun sigues con eso?

Athena: (restándole importancia) ¿por qué no? le servirá como un entrenamiento de taijutsu

Yuuki que junto con sus compañeros no sabían de que hablaban se acerco a Naruto interrogándole...

Yuuki: oye Naruto ¿de qué hablan?

Naruto: o pues...veras ayer Athena técnicamente nos regaño acerca de como peleábamos en batalla y Sasuke la reto a un duelo

Yuuki: ya veo

Kiba: (burlón) Oh así que veremos al novato del año contra la novata de hace tres años, ¡esto se pondrá interesante!

Hinata: (preocupada) ¡no digas eso Kiba-kun! pueden resultar heridos

Shino: pero si es algo que ambos quieren no podemos detenerlos, además es una buena oportunidad para ver el estilo de pelea de Athena-san

Ante esto último todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que el equipo de Athena ya le había visto pelear, pero además de ellos y Yuuki, nadie más conocía su estilo de pelea. Después de que se decidiera Sasuke y Athena se pusieron en posición siendo Kurenai el árbitro.

Kurenai: Bien, las reglas son simples, solo se puede usar taijustu y no ataques letales, el primero en derribar a su oponente gana ¡entendido?

Athena y Sasuke: si

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-un! cállale la boca a esa presumida

Kurenai: (ignorando a la chica) Bien...comiencen!

Dicho esto Sasuke se abalanzó contra Athena con un puñetazo que la chica esquivo ágilmente, al ver eso lanzo una patada que fue detenida por ella con su mano al tomarlo del tobillo, al hacerlo tomo impulso y lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo retroceder

Athena: ¿eso es todo? Esperaba algo más del genio Uchiha

El chico se enfureció lanzándose de nuevo contra la chica mientras esta seguía esquivando con agilidad, la pelea era vista por todos que estaban incrédulos ya que en la academia nadie era capaz de enfrentarse al Uchiha y de la nada llegaba esta chica haciéndolo parecer fácil, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eras los jounnin, Naruto y Yuuki, este ultimo sonriendo ya que era obvio que la chica estaba jugando con su primo.

Hinata: ¿qué ocurre Yuuki-kun?

Yuuki: solo está jugando con el

Sakura: (molesta) ¿por qué dices eso? debe ser al revés, en un momento verán que Sasuke-kun la derrotara y...

Yuuki: guarda tu saliva, hasta la fecha no he visto a ningún gennin que la haya obligado a ir en serio

Cuando dijo eso vieron como efectivamente Athena se harto y con una patada en el diafragma lo derribaba. Fue entonces que Kurenai paró la pelea dándole la victoria a la chica.

Después de ese espectáculo Kakashi les dio por fin la instrucción del ejercicio, tenían que escalar arboles con solo sus pies mandando chacra para mantenerse legados al árbol y poder caminar verticalmente. Irónicamente todos comenzaron a hacerlo pero solo las chicas pudieron hacerlo en el primer intento. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi cayó en algo...

Kakashi: Athena, ¿tú qué haces allí? ya sabes hacer eso

Athena: jeje, solo quería probar hacerlo otra vez...

Yuuki: (burlón) o más bien querías regresar a tu orígenes, ¿que sigue después? te pondrás tu traje de hojas

Athena: no necesito oír eso de ti, y menos cuando no has podido subir ni diez centímetros

El chico se había enfadado pero entes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo Kakashi los paró en seco...

Kakashi: (con tono aburrido) después pueden seguir con sus peleas maritales, por favor sigan con el ejercicio y tu Athena, ven aquí que aún tengo que hablar algo contigo

Yuuki y Athena: si...

Mientras los demás se quedaban entrenando bajo la tutela de Kurenai, Kakashi se llevo a Athena lejos del grupo con la intención de evaluar algo...

Kakashi: creo que es un buen momento para poner a prueba ese justu, ¿estás preparada?

Athena: si

Kakashi: entonces, ¡comienza!

Dicho esto la chica so hizo un corte en su muñeca y realizó varios sellos de mano, al terminar bajo su mano derecha semiabierta con la palma hacia el suelo y sujetándola con su brazo izquierdo. Fue entonces cuando acumulo chacra tipo raiton (rayo) y comenzó a aparecer una gran cantidad de electricidad en su palma derecha, dicha electricidad se comenzó a juntar de tal manera que de un momento a otro comenzó a hacer un ruido como de graznido de pájaros...

Kakashi: (serio) Bien, ahora mantenlo

Athena: (con dificultad) s..si

La chica intento mantenerlo y fue entonces cuando con su mano izquierda apretó su muñeca herida y dejo que la sangre de ese lugar llegara y tocara esa energía, al entrar en contacto esta se torno carmesí a lo cual Kakashi asintió.

Kakashi: ahora déjalo fluir!

Athena: si...Guren chidori (mil pájaros carmesí)

Al oír la orden la chica salió corriendo y estampó el ataque en un árbol cercano, dicho ataque impacto en el pobre árbol destrozándolo por completo, pero no fue el único, ya que la cantidad de fuerza era tal que aun alejados corto los arboles alrededor del atacado, al terminar la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando agitada mente mientras era observada por Kakashi con seriedad.

Kakashi: el ataque es bueno y poderoso, pero las consecuencias no son tan buenas (viendo que el brazo derecho de la chica estaba quemado hasta el codo) Athena, te prohíbo usar ese ataque hasta que no lo dómines, solo puedes usarlo si es una emergencia, ¿entendido?

Athena: (frustrada) si

Después de eso la chica paso toda la tarde meditando para encontrar el problema de su justsu, pero al final solo se frustro al notar que ella era el problema al no mezclar bien su sangre con el chacra. Ya entrada la noche la ojiazul regreso a la casa de Tazuna, al llegar vio que Sasuke y Naruto estaban compitiendo en ver quien comía mas, pero como ya habían comido demasiado vomitaban lo que habían consumido y pedían mas. La chica veía incrédula la situación ya que parecía que nadie podía pararla, viendo como Kiba los alentaba, Shino permanecía neutro, Hinata no sabía cómo detenerlos, Yuuki los veía con asco (típico) y Sakura que era la única que les estaba diciendo algo.

Sakura: (molesta) ¡Si van a vomitarlo todo ya no coman más!

Sasuke: no necesito comer

Naruto: necesitamos nutrirnos

Kurenai: pero eso no pasará si lo vomitan todo.

Athena ya harta de la situación fue cubierta por un aura oscura y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno mientras les quitaba la comida.

Naruto y Sasuke: (molestos) ¡Oye!

Aunque su molestia se les bajo al ver lo tétrica que se veía la chica, la cual los veía amenazante..

Athena: (cabreada) ¡Par de imbéciles! ¿qué demonios creen que están haciendo? el pueblo se muere de hambre y ¿ustedes desperdiciando la comida? si piensan competir mátense a golpes o lo que sea pero no hagan estupideces

Sasuke: (retadoramente) ¿o si no que?

Yuuki se paró en seco y jalo a sus compañeros con algo de miedo, estos confundidos lo siguieron siendo seguidos por Sakura, la familia de Tazuna y los jounnin que lo hicieron más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

Athena: se acabo la Athena amable...

Fue ese día en que Sasuke y Naruto aprendieron una lección muy importante... "No debes cabrear a Athena o sufrirás" lo único que se oía fuera de la casa eran los gritos de dolor de Sasuke y Naruto. los cuales se arrepintieron de haber retado a la ojiazul.

Un rato más tarde Athena bebía te como si nada mientras era observada con terror por casi todos, Sasuke y Naruto ya habían sido atendidos debidamente pero aun estaba presente un ojo morado y el labio partido en Sasuke y un gran chichón en Naruto. Este ultimo le reclamo a Yuuki por no interceder por ellos pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue...

Yuuki: ¿yo? ¿Detener a una Athena cabreada? no gracias, quiero vivir

Después de eso pasaron los días y después de todo el entrenamiento dio sus frutos, ya todos dominaban el ejercicio y en cuanto a Athena, al menos había podido combinar mejor su técnica por lo que al menos había avanzado algo. La noche del penúltimo día, Inari les grito ha cerca de que no entendía porque. se esforzaban tanto si iban a ser asesinados de todos modos y que ellos no sabían nada de ellos ni de lo que era perder a alguien querido. Naruto cabreado le dio un coscorrón y le grito

Naruto: ¡tu no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas! ¡solo te sientas allí y lloras por tu miserable vida! ¡bebe llorón, cobardes como tu no son nada y por eso son humillados! ¡pero yo no soy como tu, que date en tu maldita esquina y llora lo que quieras porque yo me volveré fuerte y saldré adelante, no como tu inutil niño cobarde y débil!

Dicho esto el blondo salió de la casa a entrenar aun bajo las protestas de Sakura que le gritaba que se había pasado, el niño se fue llorando a su habitación mientras los demás se mantenían al margen del asunto.

Yuuki: (mirando a Athena) Crei que tu serias la primera en decirle algo

Athena: Naruto ya dijo lo que pensaba, no hay razón para decir algo mas

Sakura: pero se a pasado

Athena: Sakura, este mundo es mucho mas cruel de lo que puedes pensar, no suele ser amable y si ese niño no lo entiende ahora sufrirá mucho más en el futuro

No se comento mas al respecto, pero de algo estaban seguros, por la mirada de Athena, Sasuke y Yuuki ellos debían saber de lo que hablaban...continuara

 **Jo, jo y hasta aqui el capitulo ¿que tal? ahora con la intervención del equipo 8 y la muestra de las habilidades de Athena, Naruto y el resto están por fin conscientes del nivel donde se encuentra, ¿que pasara en la pelea contra Zabusa? lo sabrán la siguiente semana, mientras tanto aprovecho para responder a Card of shadow, lamentablemente no es ninguno de los videojuegos que mencionaste aunque ciertamente soy fan de assassin's creed, daré una ultima pista, ademas de la teoria acerca de que este año se estrenara juego es de la franquicia de square enix, sin mas agradezco que sigas mi historia y espero opiniones, sin mas !hasta la próxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	26. Chapter 26 batalla entre las olas, el ca

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 26: batalla entre las olas, el camino del asesino

Al día siguiente Sasuke encontró a Naruto en el bosque pero al ver que estaba agotado por haber entrenado toda la noche lo llevo a la casa de Tazuna, allí Athena lo reviso y al ver que se encontraba bien solo lo dejo descansar.

Durante la noche Kakashi había hablado con Inari y le comento un poco de la vida de Naruto, por lo que el niño cambio de parecer con su perspectiva del chico.

Al haber concluido su entrenamiento ambos equipos se dirigieron al puente para cuidar a Tazuna, algo les decía que hoy aparecería aquel nuke-nin. Y al parecer no se habían equivocado, no solo apareció Zabusa, sino que junto a el estaba ese Ambu que se lo había llevado la vez pasada. Al ver eso Kurenai inmediatamente se puso en guardia y ...

Kakashi: Sakura que da te junto a Tazuna y defiendelo, Sasuke, Athena, ustedes se enfrentaran a ese chico

Kurenai: Hinata, Shino apoyen a Sakura y defiendan a Tazuna, Kiba, Yuuki, ustedes apoyen a Sasuke y Athena

Gennins: Si

Dicho esto todos tomaron posiciones y de pronto el Ambu se vio rodeado por los cuatro gennin mandados mientras que Kurenai estaba con Kakashi apoyándolo en su pelea con Zabusa.

Athena: chicos, no se confien...

Kiba: (confiado) acabemos con esto rapido Akamaru ...(corriendo y apoyado por su nincan formo un torbellino de chacra llenado contra el Ambu) GATSUYA (COLMILLO)

Athena: Idiota!

El torbellino ni si quiera toco al chico, ya que el clavo varias zembon a Kiba y a Akamaru por lo que ambos retrocedieron, cuando intentaron moverse se dieron cuenta que estaban paralizados. el chico tomo ventaja de esto y fue contra ellos de no ser porque le detuvieron dos técnicas ígneas

Sasuke y Yuuki: Katon, Gokiaku no jutsu (elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)

El ataque apenas pudo esquivarlo pero al notar que hizo varios sellos de mano Athena tomo a Kiba (el cual tenia akamaru en sus brazos) y los arrojo lejos del chico. Los demás no habían entendido por que, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaba encerrados en una cúpula de espejos de hielo.

Chico: Así que te diste cuenta?

Athena: desde la primera vez que te vimos pude sentir un chacra tipo Hyoton (hielo) en ti, debes pertenecer al clan Yuki, ¿no es asi ?

Ambu: Así es, no podría esperar menos de la hija maldita del clan Asamiya

Athena: Bien, ambos nos conocemos, pero la pregunta es ¿por que peleas a favor de Zabusa?

Antes de poder responder oyeron un grito y luego vieron como Naruto entraba a la cúpula con ellos ganando la mirada incrédula de Sasuke y Yuuki...

Sasuke y Yuuki: idiota

Athena solo negó con la cabeza pero ese no era tiempo de reclamos, el Ambu al ver a los cuatro comenzó a atacarlos con las zembon mientras se movía de manera muy rápida por los espejos, mientras los cuatro esquivaban los ataques...o al menos Yuuki y Athena lo hacían ya que Sasuke y Naruto estaban siendo interceptados por los proyectiles, Sasuke despertó su sharingan ganando la mirada de aceptación de Yuuki, mientras que el Ambu al notar eso fue contra el chico ya que no le convenía tener a dos usuarios del sharingan contra el (ya que no sabia que Yuuki también lo tenia). Al darse cuenta tanto Athena como Yuuki comenzaron a proteger a Sasuke pero cuando se descuidaron el Ambu estuvo a punto de asesinar a Naruto, al darse cuenta los dos integraron salvarlo pero alguien se les adelanto. Un pelinegro se interpuso en el ataque recibiendo el impacto y colapsando, al ver esto Naruto lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Athena se acercaba a ellos para revisar al pelinegro.

Naruto: (frustrado) ¿por que lo hiciste?

Sasuke: no lo se, mi cuerpo se movió solo (cerrando sus ojos y desmayándose)

Naruto: Sasuke!

Al ver que su amigo "moría" el blondo fue rodeado por un chacra rojizo mientras comenzaba a salirse de control lo cual preocupó a los chicos ya que ambos sabían lo del Kyuuby. Yuuki le hizo una señal a Athena y esta asintió tomando el cuerpo de Sasuke y retrocediendo para atender al pelinegro, aun no era tarde, podía sentir su pulso por lo que se concentró en curar al chico, mientras el ojirojo se mantuvo cerca de Naruto para mantener a salvo al chico en caso de salirse de control.

Ambu: ¿es la primera vez que vez a alguien morir? al ser un ninja debes estar preparado para esto y mas...

No pudo continuar, el blondo se le arrojó encima golpeándolo, el Ambu al notar que se había hecho más fuerte intento huir a los espejos pero Naruto los rompió con sus puños y arrojo a suelo al chico, el cual con dificultad se levanto, fue entonces cuando lo sintió al ver el odio en la mirada de Naruto...miedo, pero no cualquier miedo...verdadero miedo a morir, antes de que la cosa se pudiera mas fea Yuuki se puso en frente de Naruto y sin darle tiempo a hacer nada activo su sharingan aplacando así al bijuu, cuando se hubo tranquilizado ambos chicos se acercaron al Ambu el cual se encontraba mal trecho y se le había roto la mascara.

Cuando se hubieron acercado Naruto se sorprendió al notar que era el chico que había conocido el día anterior, a lo cual este le sonrió y le contó su historia y el porque servía a Zabusa, resultaba que debido a la purga de castas de Yagura, su propio padre asesino a su madre al tener el kekei gekai Hyoton, por lo que el en defensa propia término asesinando a su padre y a otros aldeanos, al quedarse solo y vagar por le país del agua, solo Zabusa se hizo cargo de el y le dio una razón de vivir, era esa la razón por la cual le servía a Zabusa.

En lo que esto ocurría Athena terminaba de curar a Sasuke, el cual por fortuna solo se había desmayado al despertar tan abruptamente el sharingan. En cuanto termino volteo a donde la pelea se llevaba a cabo y vio que Yuuki había parado a Naruto, por lo que agudizo su oído y escucho el relato del recién nombrado Haku, al oír su historia entendió el porque trabajaba para aquel demonio, pero también se molesto ya que en pocas palabras perdió su voluntad para buscar su propio camino.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una técnica eléctrica, la conocía perfectamente ya que Kakashi le había enseñado el chidori con esa técnica...

Athena: "Raikiri... Kakashi-sensei"

La ojiazul y Yuuki apenas tuvieron tiempo para ver como Haku salio disparado y protegió a Zabusa de la técnica de Kakashi. Naruto junto con los demás vieron impactados como el corazón de Haku fue atravesado por la técnica de su sensei mientras Kurenai tenia sujeto(con ayuda de los nin-can de Kakashi) a Zabusa. Cuando esto paso Kakashi, aun contrariado por no haber podido parar al ver el cambio que se hizo saco su mano del pecho de Haku dejándolo desplomarse al suelo, Zabusa al ver el cuerpo de su "arma" en el suelo se desplomo junto con el al ser soltado por Kurenai y los nin-can lamentándose de la muerte del chico.

Justo en ese momento la niebla se comenzó a dispersar dejándoles mayor visibilidad ya que la única enterada de lo que pasó con sus compañeros fue Hinata gracias a su Byakugan (ojo blanco). Sakura al ver a Sasuke en el regazo de la pelimorada se puso celosa pero al ver que había agujas zembon enterradas en algunas partes de su cuerpo pensó lo peor poniéndose a llorar, por lo que Tazuna le permitió ir con el chico ya que en cierta forma era su culpa al haberlos engañado. Cuando la chica llego con Athena, se tiro al suelo llorando en el pecho de Sasuke comenzando a lamentarse por su 'perdida' pero...

Athena: (con una gota) oye, el no esta...

Sakura: (llorando) ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Athena: (con una vena palpitante) Tarada, te estoy diciendo que no esta muerto!

El problema fue que la pelirosa no la escucho por lo que solo bufo y fue a tratar a Kiba el cual aun seguía paralizado, aunque su caso era más rápido por lo que termino rápidamente. Cuando se levanto ayudando al Inuzuka se tenso al sentir varias presencias ajenas al pueblo por lo que llevo rápidamente al chico junto con sus compañeros que estaba con Tazuna y se dirigió corriendo hacia Kakashi.

Athena: Kakashi-sensei, estamos rodeados

Kakashi: lo se, Athena, Naruto preparence!

Kurenai: Yuuki, Shino, Hinata, ustedes también!

Gennins: si

Cuando dijeron eso la neblina se desvaneció por completo dejando ver un ejercito de mercenarios, con ellos venia un hombre chaparro de piel tostada y cabello castaño claro y algo largo, usaba un traje negro con corbata y lentes negros. El hombre en cuestión se acerco al cuerpo de Haku y lo pateo alegando algo de que se lo merecía por haberlo herido, esto desensadeno no solo la furia de Athena, Yuuki y Naruto, sino que la de Zabusa que furioso se lanzó contra los mercenarios que están de guardaespaldas, en cuanto los mató vio con odio puro al hombre mientras este lo miraba con superioridad.

Zabusa: Gato, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Gato: descubrí que me salía más barato contratar este ejército que tus servicios

Zabusa: ¡Maldito! Teníamos un trató

Gato: pues este término...

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había despertado y apenas se pudo quitar a de encima a Sakura, se acerco a Kakashi y los demás viendo lo que ocurría con Gato y el recién descubierto ejercito aunque se sorprendió al ver que Yuuki tenia activado el sharingan, aunque luego se lo preguntaría, ya que primero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando...

Gato: Al que mate a Zabusa le daré un bono extra, ¡Eliminen a todos pero tráiganme a las mujeres (viendo a Kurenai, Hinata y Athena con mirada pervertida) será muy divertido someterlas

al oír eso los mercenarios fueron contra los ninjas, los cuales comenzaron a defenderse, aun cuando Zabusa tenía los brazos rotos, armado solo con un kunai en su boca estaba matando a varios adversarios, mientras que increíblemente el que se estaba ocupando de mas mercenarios además de Kakashi y Kurenai era...Yuuki.

El chico en cuestión perdió toda amabilidad al oír que querían hacer con Athena, Hinata y su sensei, pero mas por la primera por lo que atacaba sin piedad a los mercenarios.

Yuuki: Katon, Hosenka no jutsu (fuego de fénix)

Terminando de rostizar a sus enemigos ahora fue el turno de la ojiazul en sorprender a todos, ya que a base de solo taijutsu estaba derrotando y asesinando a varios mercenarios dándoles en puntos vitales o de plano rompiéndoles el cuello o la espina dorsal. Cuando quedaba menos de la cuarta parte de los mercenarios, estos comenzaron a huir al ver que estaban siendo derrotados, dejando solo a Gato el cual fue asesinado por Zabusa.

Al final, el cuerpo de Zabusa no pido soportarlo más y colapso, bajo la señal de Kakashi y Kurenai, Athena reviso a Zabusa, pero negó al ver que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Este al saber lo inevitable solo suspiro resignado preparándose para lo inevitable...

Zabusa: Kakashi, ¿puedes llevarme junto con Haku? aun cuando muera yo no podre ir a donde el ira...después de todo no soy mas que un asesino...

Cuando dijo eso Yuuki miro a Athena que veía al nuke-nin con comprensión, después de llevarlo con Haku vieron como un poco después murió... Después de enterrar a ambos cerca del pueblo ayudaron a la finalización del puente, aunque antes fueron interrogados por Sasuke que buscaba respuestas del ¿por qué? tenia Yuuki el sharingan... que intentaron salirse por la tangente y no responderle, ¡Infiernos que si! Pero el pelinegro era más astuto e insistente por lo que ambos cedieron...

Flash back...

Ambos equipos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Tazuna, los más tensos eran Yuuki y Sasuke, ya que uno quería respuestas y el otro no sabía cómo abordar el tema, cuando pasaron diez minutos de miradas nerviosos por parte de Athena y Yuuki, Sasuke tomo la palabra viéndolos fijamente..

Sasuke: ¿y bien? ¿cómo es que tú tienes el Sharingan? puedo entenderlo de Athena, ya que pertenece al clan Asamiya, pero en tu caso no tiene sentido... a menos que

Yuuki: No te hagas ideas erróneas, mi caso no es como el de Kakashi-sensei, (mirándolo seriamente) la razón por la cual tengo el sharingan es por mi madre

Sasuke: ¿De qué hablas?

Yuuki: Es verdad que mi padre no pertenece al clan Uchiha, pero mi madre si... el nombre de soltera de mi madre es Uchiha Sayuri, la hermana menor de Uchiha Mikoto

Sasuke: (en shock) imposible... Sayuri oba-san murió hace muchos años en una misión!

Yuuki: no fue así, Mikoto oba-san ayudo a mi madre a huir hace algunos años ya que los consejeros querían obligarla a casarse con alguien del clan y como se rehusó tuvo que huir para que no la sometieran

Sasuke: si eso es cierto ¿por qué no supimos nada de ella ni de ti por todos estos años?

Yuuki: yo mismo desconocía esta información, no fue sino hace un poco más de un año que me entere. Mi madre y oba-san llegaron a un acuerdo en que me ocultarían del consejo para evitar que se entrometieran en nuestras vidas pero...

Athena: (con voz culpable) lo siento...fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiese llegado a sus vidas aun tendrían esa vida pacífica que Sayuri-san quería

Yuuki: (acariciando la cabeza de Athena) no te preocupes, de no ser por ti no hubiera abierto los ojos y muy probablemente hubiese sido asesinado de no ser porque estuviste allí.

Sasuke: (viendo a la ojiazul) ¿tu lo sabías?

Athena: lo siento, pero Yuuki tenía que decírtelo, no podía tomarme esas libertades a la ligera

Yuuki: Sasuke, mi madre intento llevarte con nosotros cuando paso lo del clan, pero el consejo no se lo permitió, es por eso que ahora yo estoy aquí... no te pediré que lo aceptes así como así el hecho de ser familiares, pero quiero que sepas que mama siempre estuvo pendiente de ti y que de veras nos importas

Sasuke: (serio) necesitó pensarlo (levantándose y saliendo de la casa)

Sakura: (tratando de ir con el pero siendo detenida por Athena) déjame ir con Sasuke-kun

Athena: (seria) déjalo en paz aunque sea un rato, necesita digerir eso

Sakura: pero...

Kakashi: Sakura, creo que por ahora es mejor dejarlo solo, así que por favor no lo molestes

Sakura: si...

Fin flash back...continuara

 **Yei, y aquí termina el capitulo, jaja Sasuke ya se entero de su relación sanguínea con Yuuki, ¿que sorpresas mas les espera a nuestros protagonistas? descubranlo conmigo en el próximo capitulo, por cierto valoro el intento de card of shadow por intentar adivinar que videojuego pondré, bien dejare de ser mala y lo revelare... ahora, el juego es de la franquicia de Square Enix y Disney, así es sin mas Kingdom Hearts, personalmente al principio no esperaba mucho de este juego al ser de Disney, sin embargo la historia y demás me llevaron a jugar todos y cada uno de sus juegos y como me dio mucho material para esta historia, pues decidí meterlo, y eso sera dentro de muy poco, pues creo que eso seria todo, ¿review? sin mas gracias a quien lee mi historia y nos vemos! BYE BYE.**


	27. Chapter 27 Cambios, regreso a casa y dec

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 27: Cambios, regreso a casa y declaraciones de guerra.

Tanto el equipo 7 como el 8 regresaban a Konoha después de tan difícil misión, habían sido muchas experiencias nuevas y emotivas las que habían vivido, en especial un par de azabaches ya que aun están ese tema de que técnicamente eran hermanos. Al principio Sasuke se enojo con Yuuki y Athena, pero luego de pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que no valía la pena enojarse empezando porque ninguno de ellos tuvo la culpa de la masacre del clan Uchiha, y segundo porque si lo ponía en retrospectiva ahora tenía a dos personas que podían ayudarlo a entrenar su recién despertado doujutsu, por lo que al final lo aceptó.

Ahora que regresaban algunas cosas habían cambiado, ya que no solo la relación de Naruto mejoro con Sasuke, sino con Kiba, Shino e increíblemente con Hinata, aunque esta ultima seguía desmayándose si se le acercaba mucho. Por otro lado Sakura seguía con su plan de fan girl, ya que cuando Sasuke se entero de que Yuuki y Naruto entrenaban con Athena, este último se trago su orgullo y comenzó a entrenar con ellos, por lo que la pelirosa en su momento de paranoia creyó que la ojiazul quería robarle la atención de su Sasuke-kun (aunque no es que en algún momento la haya tenido).

En cuanto a Kakashi y Kurenai, estos al ver que ambos equipos se compenetraban relativamente bien decidieron hacer de vez en cuanto entrenamientos en conjunto, ya que al tener a cuatro portadores de doujutsus, seria una forma interesante de cubrir deficiencias y ayudarlos a mejorar

Con el pasar de los días tanto Naruto como Sasuke mejoraron en gran mayoría en cuanto el uso del taijutsu, Athena no quiso intervenir en sus jutsus ya que era algo en lo que no tenia experiencia en enseñar, además en el caso de Sasuke su sensei holgazán (ejem... Kakashi) ya había comenzado a enseñarle, y en caso de Naruto no podía hacer mucho por que desconocía el alcance del chacra del kyuby por lo que esperaban encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en ese aspecto. En cuanto al sharingan Yuuki intento ayudar a su primo en ello, pero como sus tiempos de reacción aun eran muy lentos tenía que empeñarse por ahora en taijutsu...

Aunque no todo paso con entrenamiento, hubo un hecho gracioso que acarreo el asombro de el equip así como el descanso de Athena al por fin parar el odio sin sentido de Sakura...

Flash back...

Ambos equipos acababan de terminar un entrenamiento intensivo, ya que Kurenai había pedido ayuda a Kakashi al ver que Kiba y Hinata aun cuando se desenvolvían bien en batalla, tenían reacciones lentas, por lo que prepararon dicho entrenamiento. Aunque al notar que habían unido a los novatos decidieron invitar a Asuma y su equipo por lo cual ahora estaban los tres equipos.

Después de hacerlos calentar un poco prepararon un mini torneo para ver cual era el problema de cada uno de sus gennins. Los combates terminaron formados así:

1.-Shino vs Chouji

2.-Shikamaru vs Hinata

3.-Kiba vs Sasuke

4.-Naruto vs Athena

5.-Ino vs Sakura

6.-Yuuki vs ganador de la 4ta batalla

Las peleas en si fueron relativamente bien, el primer encuentro lo gano Shino al inmovilizar por completo a Chouji con sus insectos, el segundo lo gano Hinata ya que cuando bloqueo tres puntos de chacra de Shikamaru, este ultimo se rindió, el tercer combate lo gano Sasuke ya que cuando Kiba se abalanzó contra el, esquivo el ataque y le dio una patada sacándolo del área de combate. El cuarto combate duro relativamente poco, Athena esquivaba con gracia los intentos de Naruto tratando de noquearla y cuando se acerco lo suficiente la chica le aplico una llave inmovilizándolo lo cual le brindo la victoria, el quinto combate fue... patético Sakura e Ino empezaron relativamente bien, pero en algún momento empezado a discutir por Sasuke por ver quien se quedaba con el y pasaron de una pelea de taijutsu a una de solo cachetadas y jalones de cabello, la pelea término cuando la ojiazul se harto y les dio un coscorrón a cada una.

La sexta y ultima pelea fue interesante, ya que aunque Yuuki al principio parecía llevar la delantera este se enojo y en medio de la pelea...

Yuuki: (molesto) ¡deja de fingir! Ambos sabemos que solo estás jugando

Athena: (sonriendo) mou... yo que quería que esto durara mas...

Yuuki: es más insultante que juegues conmigo a que termines esto (dando una patada)

Athena: (parando la patada como si nada con una mano) jump... está bien, que conste que tu lo pediste

Dicho esto jalo el pie que tenia sostenido y lanzo hacia atrás al chico desbalanceandolo, cuando el ojirojo intento recuperar su equilibrio Athena apareció detrás de el realizándole una llave de judo y luego lo tiro al suelo dejándolo boca arriba sentándose en su abdomen. Esto causo dos cosas, el terror de Ino y Sakura y que le saliera una gota a todos al ver quejándose al ojirojo mientras la pelimorada veía como si nada al resto...

Kakashi: (con una sonrisa ocular) Bueno... creo que eso fue informativo

Kurenai: Por ahora creó que ya tenemos los puntos donde debemos mejorar

Asuma: Bien, según lo que observamos Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru, ustedes dependen demasiado de las técnicas de sus clanes, pero si el enemigo les llegara a parar estarían en riesgo, así que debemos mejorar su taijutsu.

Chouji: (comiendo) si

Shikamaru: ¡que pereza! pero ya que (Shino solo asintió)

Kurenai: Kiba, Naruto su taijutsu a mejorado, pero tenemos que trabajar en su sentido común, no pueden lanzarse así como así al enemigo...

Kiba: pero mis ataques son perfectos, ¿no akamaru? (el perro en su cabeza solo ladro en asentimiento)

Naruto: che... creí que ya lo tenía...

Sakura: (con burla) jaja, baka ¿y así creen que pueden competir con Sasuke-kun?

Athena: (molesta) tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso inútil, ¿tengo que recordarte tus actuaciones patéticas en batalla como la última misión? o tal vez la de hace un rato?

Kakashi: Ya, ya, Sakura, tú e Ino deben trabajar lo básico y sobre todo autocontrol, no es posible que no puedan tomarse una pelea seria por una pelea por demás infantil.

Sakura e Ino bajaron la cabeza ya que de hecho era cierto, pero la pelirosa miro de. mala forma a Athena, ya que esta la veía con burla...

Asuma: Creo que mejor seguimos, Sasuke, tu taijutsu a mejorado pero tu tiempo de reacción y velocidad te limita al momento de contraatacar, así que debemos trabajar en eso...

Athena: su problema es que depende mucho de sus ojos (mirándolo fijamente) creo que ya te había dicho eso

Sasuke: jump...ya lo sé

Athena: (irónica) pues no parece

Sasuke: ...

Athena: ...

Sasuke: ¿disfrutas el fastidiarme acaso?

Athena: sip, me encanta fastidiarte, es divertido ver tu cara molesta o avergonzada en lugar de ''oh soy el gran Uchiha, cállense y témanme"

El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada mientras el resto comenzó a reír, y aunque el ojinegro lo negara a él también le divertía que la ojiazul lo retara de esa forma.

Kurenai: Bueno, supongo que eso fue divertido, ahora Yuuki, te mueves rápido y tus tiempos de reacción son buenos, pero tenemos que ver como acoplar eso a tu taijutsu tienes desbalances que pueden ser peligrosos en batalla y a veces tus reacciones no concuerdan con tus esquives, tenemos que ver que tu rapidez aumente y que pueda acoplarse a tus reacciones.

Yuuki: (ya libre del peso de Athena que se compadeció y se levanto) si

Asuma: y por ultimo Athena... pues más que una sugerencia es una duda.'... ¿qué clase de taijutsu manejas? en los dos combates que vimos, usaste por lo menos tres estilos...

Athena: Oh! Pues... se podría decir que artes mixtas

Kurenai: (interesada) ¿artes mixtas? ¿qué quieres decir?

Athena: descubrí que cada disciplina tiene otra que la contrarresta, por eso me empeñe en aprender varios estilos de taijutsu, y en los últimos tres años me e enfocado en ello

Hinata: ¿y esos cuales serian Athena-san?

Athena:(contando con sus dedos) veamos... artes marciales... artes marciales chinas, tae kwan do, capoeira...esto... a si! king boxing y box

Cuando dijo eso los gennis en si eran los que la veían con miedo, de hecho Sakura e Ino tenían la cara azul "a ese monstruo lo tengo de enemigo?" ese era el pensamiento de ambas...

Athena: ¿tú de que te sorprendes si ya lo sabías? (mirando con un puchero a Yuuki)

Yuuki: (molesto) ¡oye! yo sabía que eras buena en taijutsu pero nunca me dijiste que dominaba tantos estilos

Athena: entonces es tu culpa por no fijarte, llevamos más de un año entrenando juntos ¿y no te habías dado cuenta?

Yuuki: disculpa, pero yo no soy un maestro de taijutsu, además...

Hinata: esto...(poniendo una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul) Athena-san

Athena: (parando de pelear) si?

Ino: Esperen un segundo...

Kiba: ¿cómo que más de un año?

Yuuki: oh! Pues Athena y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, además ella me ayudo a entrenar el último año

Hinata: ya veo...

Athena: si... un momento... ¿lo recuerdas no es así? Ruby

Yuuki: (cayendo en lo que había dicho) ¿eh? no se dé que hablas

Athena: (molestas) ¡deja de fingir una amnesia que no tienes cretino!

Yuuki:(ofendido) ¡oye deja de gritarme salvaje!

Athena: ¿salvaje? eres el menos indicado para decirme eso afeminado

Yuuki: ¿afeminado? al menos yo no me paseo por todos lados con un atuendo de hojas neandertal!

Athena: ¿cómo te atreves? sabes que solo ayudo al profesor Odamaki en su investigación de campo

Yuuki: pero eso no implica que andes desnuda en la selva! Si no fuera por mi aun andarías sin ropa

Athena: que no la usara seguido no significa que no tuviera ropa, además si uso ropa sintética los pokemon no se me acercan

Después de pelear un poco mas y que ni los respectivos sensei pudieran hacer algo al respecto la pelimorada se harto y golpeo al ojirojo. Un rato después estaban los dos recibiendo un regaño de Kurenai, pero lo que daba risa era la mano marcada en la cara de Yuuki, el chichón en su cabeza y la mordida de su mano derecha.

Lección aprendida por los nueve novatos restantes... no molestes a Athena o sufriras.

Un rato más tarde los jounin ya se habían ido mientras dejaban libres a sus pupilos, la mayoría estaban agotados, pero irónicamente Athena, Yuuki y Naruto estaban frescos como una lechuga al estar acostumbrados a entrenar por prolongados lapsos de tiempo. Aun cuando estaban cansados, de alguna forma Chouji había convencido de ir a comer barbacoa... o mas bien de alguna forma hicieron que Asuma pagara lo de todos...

En fin, los novatos se encontraban en el local comiendo, con las clásicas peleas de ¿quién come más? o cosas así, en algún momento Ino se les quedo viendo a Yuuki y Athena ya que aunque se la pasarán discutiendo ciertamente parecían cercanos, además su padre le había comentado algo que quería corroborar ahora...

Ino: oye Yuuki-kun

Yuuki: ¿que ocurre?

Ino: eres bien parecido y por lo que oí eres el primo de Sasuke-kun pero... ¿es verdad que estas comprometido?

Yuuki: (sonrojado) ¿eh? ...¿cómo sabes eso?

Ino: (sorprendida) ¡entonces es cierto! mou! Que desperdicio, aun cuando eres tan guapo

Kiba: (codeando al ojirojo) eeeehh ¡picaron! ¿quién te viera?

Hinata: (sonrojada) no...no sabía que ya tenias esa clase de relaciones Yuuki-kun

Yuuki: espera Hinata! no me digan que creen que yo (al ver el asentimiento general de casi todos, menos de Sasuke que lo veía con una ceja enarcada y Naruto junto con Athena mirándolo burlonamente) NO SE HAGAN IDEAS RARAS! Y TU (señalando a Athena con un tono avergonzado) ayúdame a explicar esto, no te hagas la que no sabe

Athena: si, si está bien... buuu le quitas la diversión a esto

Naruto: (riendo) no seas así Athena-chan, jaja... ya diles que paso

Yuuki: (con una vena de enojo) ¿tú también Naruto?

Naruto: jaja, lo siento, pero es tan gracioso (agarrando su estomago) a...no puedo mas jaja jaja jaja

Sasuke: ¿de qué rayos hablan usurotonkachi? ¿Se supone que el responsable era Yuuki y ahora resulta que es más vivo de lo que parecía?

Yuuki: oye!

Athena: (dándole un zape al ojirojo) ya, ya gruñón, yo lo explicó, no es lo que creen. Verán, el consejo quería que ambos fuéramos comprometidos para restaurar nuestros clanes, por supuesto ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo por lo que de alguna manera extraña la madre de Yuuki nos habló de una alianza que tenía mi madre y ella, y eso es el compromiso actual

Y no mentía, entre algunos pergaminos que vieron en el último año vieron un acuerdo firmado de Umimeko y Sayuri para comprometer a los chicos, lo cual junto con el plan de ambos solo reforzó el acuerdo que tenían anteriormente.

En cuanto a la reacción de los gennins, fue interesante, ya que incluso Sasuke tenía una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa, por lo que la reacción general (descontando claro a Naruto que ya sabia)...

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Sasuke: ¿cómo que comprometidos? ¿Es una broma? (agarrando a Yuuki de los hombros) no puedo creer eso

[#Sorpresa, Sasuke por fin habla sin monosílabos#]

Yuuki: quieres tranquilizarte?

Sasuke: no me digas que me tranquilice cuando mi recién descubierto primo está comprometido con la chica que me derroto!

Athena: (con una gota) y eso significa...

Sakura: no me lo creó! ¿estás comprometida y aun así acosas a Sasuke-kun?

Athena: (confundida) espera, que?...NOOO,

Sakura: no niegues lo obvio, de seguro te quieres quedar con Sasuke-kun y Yuuki-kun ya que son tan guay para ti sola

Athena: (cabreada) Bien! oficialmente estoy molesta, CON UN P###TO CARAJO NO QUIERO A SASUKE! MALDITO ESTORBO ROSA CON CABELLO DE CHICLE, ¿COMO TE HAGO ENTENDER ESO? ERES ESTUPIDA O SOLO ERES RETRASADA MENTAL?

Sakura: (enojada) ¿cómo te atreves?

Athena: NO! COMO TE ATREVES TU? TE E EXPLICADO DE MIL Y UN MANERAS QUE SASUKE NO ME INTERESA DE ESE MODO, PERO NOOOO LA SEÑORITA SE EMPEÑA EN SU ACTITUD FANGIRL Y ALABANDO COMO UN DIOS A SASUKE, ¡ENTIENDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! NO ME INTERESA SASUKE

Dicho esto y en un impulso de puro coraje sentimientos encontrados jalo a Yuuki de el cuello de la camisa y lo beso en los labios provocando la sorpresa de todos y el sonrojo de Yuuki que no pudo ni responder ya que tan pronto como comenzó se termino el contacto.

La ojiazul soltó al chico y se acerco al oído de la pelirosa con voz cortante y seca...

Athena: Ahora sabes que idiota me gusta, esperó eso te lo haya dejado claro, y otra cosa, para mi tú no eres más que una inútil, patética e inmunda muñeca que morirá tarde o temprano por su propia estupidez, si así te sientes bien ¡adelante! continua con esa actitud patética y débil, pero no esperes nada de mí y créeme cuando te digo que Sasuke piensa exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando término se separó de la chica y salió del local con una furia pocas veces vista por Yuuki, el cual apenas reacciono salió disparado tras la ojiazul seguido de Naruto y Sasuke... bueno este último le dijo algo mas a Sakura...

Sasuke: la única de nosotros que necesita entrenar eres tú, eres la más patética y débil del equipo, no me sorprende que Athena se burle siempre de ti

La pelirosa se derrumbo llorando y los demás no supieron que hacer ya que en si la que la regó fue Sakura, la cual era consolada por Ino y Hinata...

Ino: ahora si la liaste Sakura, no debiste decir eso

Shikamaru: que problemático...

Fin flash back...

Al final Yuuki, Sasuke y Naruto pudieron encontrar a Athena, la cual estaba golpeando arboles para bajar su enojo. Pudieron hablar con ella, pero cuando Yuuki la interrogo acerca de ese beso ella lo contraatacó con su amnesia por lo que no llegaron a nada.

Actualmente Athena actuaba normal pero no le dirigía la palabra a Sakura la cual bajaba la mirada cuando se cruzaba con la de la ojiazul, ya que después de hablar con Ino y Hinata se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo desde que la conoció.

Kakashi se había enterado del pleito, pero conociendo a Athena era mas que probable que la perdonara hasta que realmente le mostrará disposición por cambiar. Por otro lado se venían los exámenes chunnins, por lo que después de hablar con Asuma y Kurenai llegaron al acuerdo de que los tres equipos estaban preparados para el examen, por lo que cito a sus alumnos en el puente de siempre aunque claro...tardó horas en llegar... Tres horas mas tarde de que los había citado, el peliplata llego viendo que Sasuke y Naruto tenían un chichón por lo que rápidamente deducio que seguramente estaban peleando y Athena los freno a su manera. Dejando eso de lado se paro enfrente de su equipo y después de recibir reclamos de su equipo por llegar tarde les dio la noticia...

Kakashi: Bueno, los cite el día de hoy por dos razones, una era felicitarlos, han progresado bastante (lo decía hasta por Sakura que después de lo que le dijo Athena había comenzado a entrenar por su cuenta) y esa es la razón por la cual entra lo segundo, no se si lo sepan, pero estamos en fecha de los exámenes chunnins, y después de ver su desempeño e decidido recomendarlos para los exámenes

Naruto: (emocionado) ¿en serio? ¡que bien! (abrazando al peliplata) ¡GRACIAS KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi: oye, no hay por que, pero sueltame

Athena: (mirando de manera neutra a Sakura) ¿estas seguro? tengo mis dudas sobre alguien

Kakashi: Creo que todos están listos

Athena: (suspirando) si así lo crees no diré nada mas

Kakashi: Bueno... pues es todo, no es obligatorio pero si desean presentar el examen deben presentarse mañana en el salón numero 302 a las nueve de la mañana

Todos: si

Después de decir eso el peliplata se despidió y se fue en un shushin, en cuanto desapareció el pelinegro se acerco a la pelimorada y cuando esta lo vio...

Athena: lo siento Sasuke pero hoy no habrá entrenamiento, si mañana es el examen y me supongo que ustedes dos (señalando a Naruto) lo van a presentar, debemos descansar para mañana, no sabemos que nos espera

Sasuke: si

Naruto: Bueno, entonces me voy a Ichiraku ¿vienes Athena-chan?

Athena: Paso, tengo que preparar la cena (con tono de regaño) y hay de ti si no comes la cena por comer demasiado ramen

Naruto: (con una gota) s...si tratare de contenerme

Athena: Bien... Sasuke estas invitado a venir si te apetece, creo que Yuuki quería decirte algo (al recibir un asentimiento del pelinegro) Bueno, nos vemos mañana (Dicho esto partió en un shushin de pétalos)

Naruto: ¡Bueno! mañana daré lo mejor y estaré a un paso mas de ser Hokage!

Sasuke: (picándolo) Hablas demasiado para no poder ni mantener un combate con Athena mayor a cinco minutos , usuratonkachi

Naruto: (molesto) Teme! eres el menos indicado para decir eso, además te recuerdo que tu fuiste derrotado en menos de un minuto por Athena-chan

Sasuke: (molesto) ¿que dijiste dobe?

Naruto: ¡lo que oíste teme!

Cuando la cosa se iba a tornar a los golpes, (y sin Athena que era la que usualmente paraba a los dos) Sakura se interpuso entre ambos intentando pararlos.

Sakura: ¡Ustedes dos basta! se supone que somos un equipo (mirando mal a Naruto) Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka

Naruto: (bufando) che... que molestia, como sea (llendose) ¡TEME! asegurate de ir, no creó que Athena-chan disfrute volver a curarte por intoxicación

Dicho esto se fue a Ichiraku mientras Sakura intentaba (de nuevo) su movimiento...

Sakura: Vamos, Sasuke-kun no vale la pena molestarse con Naruto (intentando hacer una broma) ¡sabes que de nosotros cuatro el es que necesita mas entrenamiento!

Sasuke: (mosqueado) si hay alguien de nosotros que necesita entrenamiento, esa eres tu, ¡eres la mas inutil del equipo!

Al decirle eso se fue dejando a la pelirosa sola y deprimida con sus palabras retumbando en su cabeza y recordando lo que le dijo anteriormente la pelimorada. Sin nada mas que hacer se fue a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con Naruto, el cual hablaba con Konohamaru, una niña llamada Moegi (la cual tenía la tez clara, ojos negros y cabello ligeramente naranja levantado en dos extrañas coletas) y un niño llamado Udon (tez clara, ojos pequeños con lentes, y cabello castaño claro y corto).

Naruto estaba siendo regañado ya que había prometido jugar con los niños a los Ninjas, pero este lo había olvidado, Sakura lo miraba incredula ya que no se creía que Sasuke dijera que era mas débil que el. En algún momento la notaron y Naruto les dijo a los niños en broma que la pelirosa era su novia, cosa que molesto a la chica y golpeó al blondo para luego ser insultada por Konohamaru al cual comenzó a perseguir.

En su huida tropezó con un chico que usaba un especie de mameluco negro con gorro que tenia dos protuberancias que marecian orejas de gato, tenía sandalias ninjas negras y cargaba un bulto envuelto en vendas que casi era de su tamaño, al voltear vieron que tenía tez clara y que su cara estaba pintada con maquillage de guerra morado, junto a el estaba una chica rubia que tenia sujetado su cabello en cuatro coletas, tez clara, ojos negros, usaba una blusa d manga a 3\4 violeta, un protector de pecho de siendo blanco, una falda corta azul, con malla en sus piernas y sandalias ninjas azules, tenia en su espalda un abanico.

El chico a sentir que lo empujaron se enfado y tomó a Konohamaru del cuello, esto causo la molestia de Naruto ya que aunque se disculparon no lo soltó apretando su agarre, cuando la cosa de iba a poner peor el chico soltó a Konohamaru al ser golpeado por una roca en su mano, al voltear vio a Sasuke en un árbol, pero se sorprendió y asusto mas al ver a un pelirrojo con mirada azul claro que lo miraba seriamente.

Chico: (asustado) Gaara, no es lo que crees ¡ellos empezaron!

Gaara: Callate Kankuro, o te mato, eres una vergüenza para nuestra aldea

Sasuke ya estaba impresionado ya que no sintio la presencia de Gaara, pero se asusto al notar que Athena estaba al lado de el mirando la escena seriamente, el pelirojo parecio notarla y se movió junto con los chicos de su aldea desvaneciéndose en arena y colocándose con sus conpañeros.

Al hacerlo Athena se sentó junto a Sasuke y cuando este le iba a interrogar de donde salio el pelirrojo tomo la palabra...

Gaara: ¿quién eres tu? te pareces a ese arrogante Asamiya

Athena: (seria) "Asamiya?...no será?" ¿de qué hablas? y es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin presentarse...

Gaara: Soy Sabaku no Gaara, y hablo de Asamiya Athem ¿tienes algún parentesco con el?

Athena: "¡Lo sabia!" veo que conoces a mi hermano

Todos menos Gaara y Athena: ¿QUE, HERMANO?

Athena: (seria e ignorando la pregunta) mi nombre es Asamiya Athena

Gaara: ya veo...lo recordaré, (mirando a Sasuke) ¿cual es tu nombre?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke

Gaara: bien... ambos serán sacrificios...madre quiere su sangre...Vámonos Kankuro, Temari

Ambos fueron tras Gaara pero una voz los detuvo..

Sakura: oigan, ¡un momento! esas bandas que tienen son de Suna gakure, se que Suna y Konoha tienen un tratado de paz pero no quiere decir que puedan pasearse libremente por la aldea

Temari: ¿acaso eres estúpida? se supone que vives aquí, deberías saberlo (enseñándole un gafete con sus datos) estamos aquí por los exámenes chuunin

Dicho esto se fue con su equipo, pero Athena bajo rápidamente del árbol y llego junto a Gaara acercándose al oído del chico...

Athena: sera un placer pelear contigo Gaara...no Jinchuriki del Ichiby

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido junto con sus compañeros, pero antes de poder decir nada la chica ya se había ido en un shushin de petalos...

Kankuro: esa niña es peligrosa (tomando su bulto) debería...

Gaara: no te atrevas! ella es el sacrificio para madre

Al escucharlo de esa manera ambos obedecieron y se fueron de allí dejando a los chicos de Konoha que cuestionaban a la pelimorada acerca del hermano que mencionaron...continuara

 **Nyajajaja a veces puedo ser una maligna desgraciada, pero para este tipo de cosas no, como card of shadow lo intento varias veces igual subo un capitulo extra, ¿que tal? ¿se esperaban el arranque de ira de Athena contra Sakura? ¿que creen que pase ahora que la ojiazul técnicamente les lanzo un reto al equipo de Suna, lean la próxima semana y lo sabrán, agradezco de verdad que tomen un momento de su tiempo para leer este fic, así que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría leer sus reviews ¿se podrá?, sin mas nos leemos la próxima semana BYE, BYE**


	28. Chapter 28 ¡Los exámenes chuunins! ¿Herm

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 28: ¡Los exámenes chuunins! ¿Hermanos?

Al día siguiente Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban afuera de la academia esperando a sus compañeras, resultaba normal de Athena, ya que les había avisado, pero no había rastro de Sakura, por lo cual empezaban a creer que no vendría, pero un rato después llego la pelirosa con un semblante decidido lo cual extraño a los chicos, ya que creyeron que ella desistiría de hacer la prueba.

Luego de saludar a ambos y decidir adelantarse mientras la pelimorada llegaba, entraron en el edificio y comenzaron a dirigirse al aula indicada, cuando iban en la segunda planta vieron que un gran número de gennins estaba revoloteando sobre que los dejaran pasar, al acercarse vieron que dos sujetos golpeaban a una chica ( de tez clara, ojos cafés, cabello castaño con dos hongos, una blusa china son mangas rosa y un pantalón de combate verde oscuro con sandalias ninja azules) diciéndole que no podían dejar que unos gennis tan inútiles hicieran la prueba.

La chica comenzó a protestar y a ella se le unió un chico (de cabello con corte de tazón de sopa negro, tez tostada, ojos negros redondos, unas GRANDES cejas, usaba un spandex de cuerpo completo verde con calentadores amarillos, vendas en sus manos y sandalias ninja azules), cuando iban a seguir protestando Sasuke se acerco señalando que estaban en un genjutsu y que era el salón equivocado, cuando Sakura lo confirmo los mismos chuunins deshicieron el genjustu e intentaron pelear con Sasuke, pero fueron detenidos por el (apodado por Naruto) cejotas.

Cuando hizo eso sorprendio a los presentes ya que se habia presentado como un enclenque, pero cuando los paro fue regañado por su compañera la cual fue nombrada Tenten. Los chicos los ignoraron y comenzaron a irse, pero fueron detenidos por un chico ojiblanco (tenía cabello largo castaño, tez clara, ojos blancos como Hinata, usaba una playera blanca con shorts negros, vendas en brazos y piernas y sandalias ninja azules) .

chico: (mirando a Sasuke) ¿quién eres?

Sasuke: (serio) es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin decir el tuyo

Chico: me llamo Hyuga Neji, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Sasuke: (burlón) no tengo por que responder

Llendose con su equipo, en el camino Naruto le reclamo ya que técnicamente le copio la frase a Athena, cuando iban a subir al tercer piso apareció frente a ellas el cejotas, este se presento como Rock Lee y reto a Sasuke a un duelo de taijutsu, Sasuke confiado por lo que había aprendido últimamente aceptó, pero después pudo ver que ese chico estaba en otra categoría cuando Lee lo pateo en el aire y estaba a punto de estrellarlo en el suelo...O eso creyó hasta que de la nada Athena apareció pateando el pecho de Lee y sacándolo de balance, cuando aterrizaron en el suelo (Sasuke con dificultad) la chica miraba con seriedad a Lee que la veía sorprendido y agarrándose el pecho...

Lee: ¿quién eres?

Athena: ¿qué te importa?, por ahora la pregunta es para ti, ¿Acaso querías descalificar a mi equipo antes del examen? ¿Eres un imbécil o qué? antes de los exámenes y durante ellos a menos que nos lo pidan esta terminantemente prohibido pelear entre los participantes

Lee: eso es...

voz: cierto!

Cuando oyeron la voz todos voltearon vieron a una tortuga que hablo, esta fue cubierta por humo y de allí salio un hombre parecido a Lee pero con ojos mas pequeños, un chaleco estándar de Jounnin y por supuesto mas viejo...y era

Athena: ¡lo sabia! es alumno tuyo Gai-sensei

Gai: ¡Hola, Athena-kun! Eres tan juvenil como te recordaba

Lee: Gai-sensei, ¿La conoce?

Gai: ¡Claro. después de todo es la alumna de mi eterno rival Kakashi

Lee: ya veo

Gai: pero ahora mas importante, Lee creí haberte dicho que esa técnica no podías utilizarla a menos que fuera completamente necesario

Lee: lo siento Gai-sensei, recibiré el castigo merecido

Dicho esto Gai le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Lee, lo cual lo mando volando, cuando se recupero se levanto llorando y diciendo algo de las llamas de la juventud

Gai: ¡Bien! como castigo por usarlo deberás dar quinientas vueltas por la aldea con solo tus manos

Lee: ¡si Gai-sensei!

Después de ver ese espectáculo Athena los empujo poco a poco para que los dejaran solos alegando no estar preparada para otra muestra de una puesta de sol de película barata. Cuando se alejaron y subieron las escaleras caminaron un poco y llegaron al Salón que les habían dicho encontrándose con su sensei en la puerta...

Athena: (burlona) ¿y ese milagro? no me digas ¡te confiscaron tu serie de Icha-Icha y por eso llegaste a tiempo (esto ultimo hizo reír a sus compañeros)

Kakashi: (sarcástico) jaja, muy graciosa

Sasuke: ya enserio, ¿que haces aquí?

Kakashi: Vine a asegurarme que vinieran todos (mirando a Sakura) después de todo, si no hubiese sido de esa forma no hubieran podido presentar el examen...Bueno, supongo que ahora si puedo dejarlos pasar (mirando la puerta) ¡Esfuércense!

Naruto: si!. ¡déjemelo a mi!

Kakashi: Bien, ¡Buena suerte! y. ..Athena (mirándola seriamente) se fuerte, ya has avanzado bastante

Athena: si

Dicho esto Kakashi les permitió la entrada, al entrar vieron que había una gran cantidad de Gennins de varias aldeas y para sorpresa de los chicos y mas aun de Athena, vieron a un grupo de Suna, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver a un chico que era igual a Athena, la única diferencia era que tenía el cabello largo hasta los tobillos amarrado en una coleta baja (el chico usaba una playera de malla de manga larga, arriba una playera de manga corta negra y encima una camisa de manga corta blanca, pantalones de combate marrones, sandalias ninja azules y su banda la llevaba en su brazo derecho amarrada).

Cuando el chico noto la mirada hacia él se giro y miro de manera arrogante a Athena en cuanto la vio, esta por su parte estaba en shock, sabía que su hermano gemelo vivía, pero nunca supo que estaba en Suna, por lo que no sabía como reaccionar. El chico por otro lado le lanzó una sonrisa ladina y se acerco a la chica ignorando a sus compañeros..,

Chico: ¡Tiempo sin verte! Athena

Athena: (sorprendida) A..Athem..., pero si tu...

Athem : no es gran cosa, aún cuando el bastardo de Shion se deshizo de mi fui acogido por Kazekage-sama, así que no fue una gran pérdida, además me hicieron un favor para mi hubiese sido una vergüenza estar en el clan cuando fueron derrotados de esa forma tan patética...

Athena: (seria) tu no sabes nada acerca de lo que padre y madre sufrieron por sus errores, ¡no insultes su memoria!

Athem : ¿qué? si tu eres una víctima de ellos, después de todo solo eres una muñeca al servicio del clan, aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendí al saber que estabas viva...y ¿qué paso con ese estorbo que tuvo mama?

Athena: Puedo tolerar que digas todo lo que te plazca de mi, pero no te atrevas a ofender a nuestro hermano, además si eso vamos tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, ¡No eres más que un cobarde que habla sin saber nada! Crees que puedes venir, insultar la memoria de nuestra familia y salir inmune?

Athem : (molesto) ¿cómo te atreves?

Athena: (mostrando su sharingan) puede que ahora no pueda hacerte nada por el examen, pero créeme Athem , ya no soy la misma muñeca sumisa que se encargaron de criar

Athem : (sorprendido) ¡ese es! ...imposible! ¿cómo es que lo tienes?

Athena: ¿qué? el príncipe Athem no ha despertado su sharingan? Que lastima, ¡parece que Kazekage-sama no pudo darte la fuerza de nuestro clan!

Athem : (furioso) ¡CALLATE! a diferencia de ti que abandonaron a su suerte, Murase ni-san se hizo cargo de mi y me entreno, no dejaré que una muñeca maldita prostituya nuestro poder

Athena: si, fui abandonada... pero al mismo tiempo eso me hizo fuerte, y puedo asegurártelo Athem , soy mucho más fuerte que tu, mocoso malcriado!

La discusión iba a seguir de no ser por que una chica rubia de ojos verdes se interpuso entre los gemelos e intento detener la pelea golpeando a Athena, pero dicho golpe nunca llego ya que fue detenida por Yuuki que la tomo por la muñeca...

Yuuki: creo que es un poco grosero entrometerse en una discusión de hermanos, ¿no lo crees?

Chica: (molesta) ¡Suéltame, no dejaré que una cualquiera difame e insulte a Athem-sama!

Yuuki: (soltándola y poniéndose frente a Athena) y yo no dejaré que esto pase a mas por peleas infantiles(viendo seriamente a Athena) ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Athena: (evitando su mirada) si...

Yuuki: bien, si nos disculpan, mis compañeros y yo necesitamos hablar de algo

Diciendo eso, tomo la mano de Athena y la jalo con el llendo con sus compañeros y siendo seguidos por Naruto y los demás que no habían salido de su asombro, al llegar la pelimorada se recostó en la pared dejando que los novatos la miraran con sorpresa y esperando una explicación, ya que todo el salón había oído la discusión.

Athena: (exasperada) solo lo repetiré una vez y luego quiero que me dejen en paz, ese cretino que acaban de ver es mi hermano gemelo, su nombre es Athem, por lo que oí mi hermano mayor Murase esta con el, y antes de que pregunten, No, no sabía que seguían con vida, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a fingir que nada paso...no tenemos esa clase de relación

Los gennins la siguieron viendo con duda, pero ahora comprendían un poco el porqué de la discusión que habían tenido, y cuando vieron que la chica no respondería mas preguntas comenzaron a charlar entre ellos... o más bien comenzaron con las discusiones usuales de Sakura e Ino por ver quien quería mas a Sasuke: este último le envió una mirada de auxilio a su primo, pero al ver que este se sentaba con Athena y le ponía una mano en su hombro se resigno a soportar a sus locas fans.

Cuando el alboroto se hizo mas grande se les acerco un chico de piel clara, ojos negros y cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba un pantalón mora con con un chaleco del mismo color, una consta en su cintura naranja, camisa blanca, lentes, sandalias y su bandada en su frente.

chico: oigan, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, los participantes están de los nervioso desde que vieron la pelea de esos dos (señalando a Athem y a Athena)

Athena: (sería) y a mi qué? Que se fastidien!

chico: ¡tranquila! , no busco problemas

Yuuki: perdónala! está un poco cabreada

Chico: ya veo...

Sakura: y... ¿quien eres tu?

chico: me llamo Kabuto... y si les interesa tengo información que puede servirles...

Sasuke: (desconfiado) como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

Kiba: además si estas aquí debe ser tu primer examen también

Kabuto: no, no es así, e hecho este examen seis veces, esta seria la séptima vez

Shikamaru: oh, así que nos quiere dar información alguien que noba podido pasar la prueba, ¡que pesadez! ya sabia yo que esto seria mas dificil

Ino: ¿y como información de alguien que no a pasado el examen nos seria útil?

Kabuto: ¡vamos, no sean así! puede que no haya pasado el examen, pero a lo largo de este tiempo e recolectado información acerca de los participantes del mismo, puede serles útil saberlo.., por ejemplo (sacando una baraja de tarjetas en blanco) aquí tengo la información década uno de los competidores de este año...

Naruto: (tomando una carta) pero esta en blanco

Kabuto: eso parece pero si le agregas un poco de chacra se revelara la información ¿quien se anima?

Sasuke: dices que tienes información de todos ¿no es así?

Kabuto: así es

Sasuke: quiero saber algo de cinco personas

Kabuto: como son?

Sasuke: quiero información de Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Aoyama Yuuki y Asamiya Athena.

Kabuto: ¿sabes los nombres? eso le quita la diversión... (colocando cinco targetas en el suelo) veamos... Rock Lee es un año mayor que ustedes, y a completado 28 misiones rang rango C, aunque es un anegado en la mayoría de sus estándares, es un temible oponente en Taijutsu... el otro es Hyuuga Neji, también es un año mayor que ustedes y fue el novato del año pasado, tiene un buen balance en taijutsu, y es un excelente usuario del puño suave, es compañero de Lee y es considerado un genio en su generación...

Chouji: no pareces impresionada Athena

Athena: no podía esperar menos de discípulos de Gai-sensei...

Kabuto: prosiguiendo, Sabaku no Gaara es de su edad y a completado 26 misiones rango B y una A... no hay muchos datos pero... aquí dice que en ninguna de sus misiones a recibido daño alguno...

Sakura: ¡que tipo tan terrorifico!

Kabuto: ahora sigue Aoyama Yuuki, se unió a Konoha hace poco tiempo pero se sabe que es primo de Uchiha Sasuke y posee el sharingan, ha completado 27 misiones rango D, una C y una B... no me esperaba esto, es un usuario de kenjutsu y a pesar de haber aparecido de la nada puede competir con el novato de este año...

Hinata: No sabia que usaras kenjutsu, Yuuki-kun

Yuuki: si, pero aun no tengo ni la cuarta parte de la fuerza de la persona que me enseñó

Hinata: ya veo

Kabuto: y por último, Asamiya Athena...¡vaya, es parte de tu propio equipo...bueno tiene su edad y posee el ten no sharingan, es la kunoichi mas joven en graduarse de la academia con tan solo 9 años, a completado 49 misiones rango D, 95 C, 3B y una A... (Sorprendido) impresionante! Sus estándares están al máximo y es la única usuaria de kenjutsu que ha dominado el estilo Mibu ryuu, es considerada una genio nacida solo una cada 100 años y...su sobrenombre es "Guren goroshi"

Athena: mm mm...así que tienes toda esa información de mi...

Naruto: deja eso de lado... Athena-chan

Ino: ¿cómo has completado todas esas misiones sola?

Athena: no fue sola

Ino: entonces?

Athena: fue con mi anterior equipo... aunque ya murieron

Esto cayó la dudas de los novatos, pero le dio tiempo a Kabuto de retomar la palabra. Les explico acerca de las aldeas que habían ido a presentar el examen y de los estándares, pero en algún momento dijo algo que molesto a unos ninjas del sonido, los cuales al sentirse ofendidos fueron a atacar a Kabuto, este iba a defenderse pero Athena se adelanto empujando con su palma a uno de los ninjas estrellándolo en una pared, a otro lo arremetió al suelo de bruces con una patada, y a la única kunoichi le aplico una llave de tal forma que la tenia contra el suelo...

Athena: (seria)¿y bien? a que se debe este chistecito...no tengo humor para tratar con Rapunzel y dos ogros...

El salón entero la miro con miedo, ya que el aura de muerte que emanaba era bastante alta, incluso Athem que la estaba molestando un rato atrás se dio cuenta que las palabras de su pequeña hermana iban en serio. La cosa se iba a poner peor pero Yuuki ( que fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse) la tomo de la cintura y la obligo a soltar a la chica...

Yuuki: (serio) ¡no pagues tu cabreo con ellos!

La chica solo se soltó y evito la mirada del ojirojo bufando, pero Yuuki no pudo regañarla mas ya que al salón ingresaron varios chunnins, entre ellos iba un hombre de mirada seria, tez morena, calvo con varias cicatrices en su cara, usaba una gabardina negra, pantalones estándar de jounnin con vendas su basada la usaba como pañuelo en la cabeza. Dicho hombre se puso en el escritorio de maestro y con una voz imponente...

Hombre: CALLLENSE Y SIENTENSE!, (al ver que hicieron lo que ordeno) Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y soy el examinador de la primera prueba, ahora cierren el pico y ¡escuchen atentamente porque no repetire instrucciones!

La primera prueba sera un examen escrito, empezaran con diez puntos pero los irán perdiendo si fallan una respuesta o se les sorprende copiando. Esto es mas que obvio pero esta terminentemente prohibido copiar, si se les atrapa copiando se les anotara una amonestación y si copian mas de tres veces serán expulados. Son un total de diez preguntas pero la décima se las diré diez minutos antes de que terminen el examen, tienen 40 minutos para contestar. Oh! y una cosa mas, si uno de los miembros del equipo se queda con cero puntos o es descalificado automáticamente el equipo también lo estará.

Dicho esto los chuunin que vinieron con Ibiki se acomodaron alrededor de los escritorios para vigilar a los gennins, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke veían amenazadoramente a Naruto para que no fallara la prueba...

Ibiki: Dicho esto... ¡COMIENZEN!

Tan pronto como dijo eso todos comenzaron a contestar el examen, pero se dieron cuenta que era difícil, no era la clase de preguntas que un gennin son experiencia en batalla podía contestar...o eso se supone que debía pasar pero algo sorprendió a Ibiki, Athena estaba contestando rápidamente y con cara de aburrimiento el examen, cinco minutos después levanto la mano bostezando llamando la atención de uno de los chunnin que se acerco a la chica...

chunnin: ¿qué ocurre? acaba de comenzar el examen

Athena: ya termine...(dándole su examen)

chunnin: (incrédulo) ¿qué? no te creo ( viendo la hoja) a ver... (Sorprendido) ¡Imposible! ¡Todo esta correcto!

Athena: esa cosa era demasiado fácil... y ahora que se supone puedo hacer?

Los gennin habían detenido su examen para ver a la chica sorprendidos, la mayoría no sabía las respuestas si no es que todos (a escepción de Sakura y Shikamaru) pero aun así responder y tan rápido...nadie se lo esperaba...

Ibiki: Ponte a leer o algo... "así que esta era la niña de la que todos hablaban...no esperaba que pudiera contestar esto...interesante, ¿qué sorpresas faltan por descubrir?"

El examen paso sin mayor percance mas que algunos participantes se dieron cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la prueba, haciendo que gennin como Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke y Yuuki realizaran métodos efectivos para copiar sin ser descubiertos (espejos e hilos, Byakugan, un ojo de arena y sus respectivos sharingan).

Athena en algún momento se compadeció de Naruto, ya que vio que no sabia que hacer con la prueba por lo que creo un pétalo de cerezo con su chacra y lo envió hacia Naruto haciendo que entrara en el por su boca. Al lograrlo Athena pudo comunicarse con Naruto mentalmente...

Athena: "Naruto, ¿puedes oírme?, si es así no te asustes soy Athena, así que escucha con atención, esta es una técnica que cree para comunicarnos por medio de nuestros pensamientos, no dura mucho así que pon atencion"

Naruto: (cohibido) "s...si ttebayo"

Athena: " Bien, te pasare las respuestas del examen, y antes de que vayas a decir algo en contra el examen esta diseñado para obtener información sin que sea tan obvio, así que tu sólo anota, ¿entendido?"

Naruto: "esta bien ttebayo, si lo dice Athena-chan entonces debe ser verdad"

Athena: "Bien! entonces escucha y anota, la respuesta de la primera parte es..."

Naruto comenzó a anotar rápidamente mientras Athena le dictaba, justo cuando acabo el tiempo Naruto término de anotar todo. Al final Ibiki les presiono con la respuesta de la última pregunta ya que les dijo que si fallaban no podrían realizar de nuevo la prueba de ascenso a chunnin haciendo que varios se retiraran por ello, sin embargo Naruto se levanto lleno de confianza y después de dar un discurso de sus suelos y lo que quería hacer...

Naruto: (decidido) ...¡Definitivamente no retrocedere, ya que es mi camino ninja!

Esto emociono a Hinata, que minutos atrás le había tratado de Ayudar al blondo pasándole las respuestas, pero este se negó para no meterla en problemas. Ibiki sonrió al ver que ya nadie mas se retiraría por lo que ...

Ibiki: ¡Bien! todos ustedes pasan

Todos: EH?

Ibiki: Nunca hubo un pregunta diez, solo se les estaba poniendo a prueba sobre a que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar por el éxito de la misión, es por eso que oasanm cobardes cono los que abandonaron no pueden hacer misiones que apoyen a su aldea.

Cuando acabo de decir eso una d las ventanas fue rota y dos kunais se clavaron en el techo levantando una lona que decía 'la super kunoichi número uno de Konoha Anko-chan', enfrente de la lona se posiciono una mujer de cabello morado oscuro, corto y amarrado en una coleta con dos mechones sueltos, tez clara y ojos café claro, usaba una blusa de red de manga corta con un shosrti del mismo material, falta corta y llegada naranja oscuro, una gabardina abierta cafe claro con sandalias ninja azules y su banda en la frente.

Mujer: ¡BIEN GUSANOS! PUEDE QUE HAYAN PASADO PERO NO SE EMOCIONEN, PORQUE AHORA LA QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN SU PESADILLA SOY YO, MITARASHI ANKO

Ibiki: Anko, te volviste a adelantar

Anko: (avergonzada) ¡callate!...jump... bueno como decía (viendo a los que pasaron) ¿eh? Ibiki ¿te estas hablandando o que? hay 20 equipos aquí

Ibiki: (sonriendo) ¡hay bastantes promesas este año!

Anko: mm... a si?... ¡que más da! cuando termine con ustedes no quedara ni la mitad... ahora, los veré en el campo de entrenamiento número 43, tienen una hora para llegar y el que no lo haga esta descalificado!

Dicho esto la recién presentada Anko se fue y al mismo tiempo los gennin fueron a donde les habían ordenado, una hora mas tarde todos los equipos se habían reunido en el campo 43.

Athena había oído hablar de ese lugar por lo que cuando oyó la instrucción obligo a Sakura y a Naruto a ir rápidamente a sus casas a tomar equipo mínimo de supervivencia, (a Sasuke ya no le dijo nada porque el si tenia uno).

Ya allí Anko miro de forma burlona a todos y se posiciono enfrente de todos para comenzar a dar las instrucciones...

Anko: Bueno, primero lo primero, este lugar sera la sede de la segunda parte del examen, este lugar es conocido como el bosque de la muerte y es debido a que en el se haya una gran parte de fauna y flora exótica y en especial peligrosa, ¡preparence gusanos! porque en este lugar pueden morir hasta por la culpa de una flor. Ahora las instrucciones son simples, a cada equipo se les dará un pergamino de cielo o de la tierra, su misión sera conseguir ambos y llegar a la parte central del bosque donde esta una torre de control. ¡Tienen 7 días para conseguirlos y llegar a la torre!

Chouji: ¿y como conseguiremos comida?

Anko: ¡ese es asunto suyo!, deberán apañárselas ustedes solos, por cierto, si uno de sus miembros es asesinado o no puede continuar todos serán descalificados, de igual forma esta Prohibido abrir los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre...oh, !casi lo olvido! (sacando unas hojas) ¡Todos los que vayan a tomar la prueba deben pasar a una de las carpas (señalando cuatro carpas detrás de ella) y firmar estas hojas

Sakura: ¿que se supone es eso?

Anko: es un permiso donde desligan a la aldea de compromiso en caso de que mueran allí dentro, ¡seria fastidioso tener mas papeleo porque fueron asesinados allí dentro o algo!

Kiba: Ja! no importa que, este bosque sera pan comido

Al decir eso el chico sintió como si mejilla tenia un ligero corte, cuando sintió eso vio que Anko estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa burlona y viéndolo sádicamente.

Anko: los chicos habladores son los primeros en caer ¡recuerda eso gusano!

Con esto dicho poco a poco los equipos fueron entrando a las varias apara firmar, cuando le toco a el equipo 7 hubo una pequeña discución entre Sasuke y Athena por quien llevaría el pergamino... pelea que gano la ojiazul al derribar al pelinegro al suelo con una llave. Al final el equipo 7 obtuvo el pergamino de la tierra , pero Athena hizo una copia de este y se la dio a Sasuke como medida preventiva.

Antes de que les asignaran una entrada para comenzar el examen los once novatos se acercaron para desearse suerte...o al menos lo intentaron a su manera...

Sakura e Ino...

Ino: le demostraré a Sasuke-kun que yo soy mejor prospecto pasando este examen frentuda!

Sakura: ¡No si yo lo hago primero Cerda!

Ino: Frentuda!

Sakura: Ino-cerda!...

Naruto y Kiba...

Kiba: vas a perder!

Naruto: ¡no, tu perderas cara de perro!

Kiba: (molesto) ¡que dijiste!

Dejando a esos cuatro de lado pasemos a la charla civilizada entre Yuuki, Hinata y Athena...

Athena: ...¡suerte y tengan cuidado! "tengo un mal presentimiento"

Yuuki: (arrogante) ¡por supuesto! ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Athena: (sarcástica) ¿por que crees que lo estoy diciendo?

Yuuki: ¡oye!

Athena: si, si, lo siento, era broma... pero en serio estén atentos, este bosque no es como lo que usualmente uno espera

Hinata: de que hablas? Athena san

Athena: (seria) Hina-chan, yo estoy acostumbrada a vivir entre la madre naturaleza, y esta me dice que este lugar es peligroso... tengan cuidado y usa tus ojos con prudencia... eso va para ti también Yuuki

El chico solo asintió, ya que de sobra sabia que los instintos de Athena eran mas desarrollados que los de cualquiera. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino habían oído las advertencias de Athena por lo que las tomaron en cuenta. Despues de separar a los peleoneros (con un golpe cortesía de la ojiazul) cada equipo se dirigió a su entrada designada. El número 17 en la puerta del equipo siete marco el inicio de una lucha difícil y el encuentro con las sombras para la ojiazul... continuara

 **Chan, chan chan chan, y así termina el capitulo de esta semana ¿que tal? ¿se esperaban que el hermano de Athena pareciera así tan de repente? jaja y lo que falta, es una cosa de nada lo que falta para la verdadera pelea entre nuestros protagonistas y lo mas dramático del fic, ¿como ven? ¿les gusta hasta donde va yendo la historia? espero que si, aprovecho para decirles que voy a subir esta historia también a la pagina de wattpad, e visto que no a recibido realmente comentarios aquí así que espero en la otra pagina escriban aunque sea un review, igual seguiré subiendo el fic aquí, así que eso no interferira con lo que subo, aviso para que si lo ven allí no se paniqueeen creyendo que es plagio, sin mas BYE, BYE.**


	29. Chapter 29 Lucha con la serpiente! el en

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 29: Lucha con la serpiente! el encuentro con el Maestro Xehanorth y Mickey

Anko: Bien, es la una de la tarde con 30 minutos, la segunda prueba comienza... ¡AHORA!

Dicho esto todas las entradas se abrieron y todos los equipos se pusieron en marcha, el equipo 7 iba a buena velocidad adentrándose al bosque y cuando llegaron a una parte profunda pararon...

Sasuke: Ya que hemos entrado tenemos que encontar a un equipo para quitarle su pergamino, pero tenemos que estar atento ya que sería un desperdicio de energía si ataca nos a alguno que tenga el mismo que nosotros

Athena: eso es verdad, pero antes tenemos que garantizar un lugar seguro donde resguardarnos en caso de que nos tome mas de un día en conseguir el pergamino

Sakura: ¿y donde seria eso?, la instructora dijo que este lugar es peligroso en general

Athena: es verdad, pero aun sigue siendo un bosque y por tanto debe haber lugares que puedan ser usados como refugios.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces por que no buscas uno tu Athena-chan, eres la mas experimentada en sobrevivir en un bosque

Athena: si

Sasuke: pero antes de eso, tenemos que buscar una manera en que podamos saber a ciencia cierta si somos nosotros o solo un henge (ilusión) del enemigo

Sakura: ¿que propones, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: tal vez podremos usar una palabra clave,pero si el enemigo la conoce puede ponernos en peligro...cuando alguien se separe le preguntaremos algo que solo esa persona sepa, ¿entendido?

Athena: entendido, pero te recomiendo que mires mas allá de lo que pides para que no te engañen

Después de eso Naruto tuvo que ir al baño por lo que se separó del grupo un momento, sin embargo eso comenzó la lucha mas difícil que han tenido hasta ahora. Naruto fue atacado por una serpiente gigante y fue llevado lejos de su equipo, Athena lo noto pero cuando iba a ir a ayudarlo sintió la presencia asesina de alguien cerca de ellos, esa fue la razón por la que rápidamente activo su sharingan y se retiro un guante mostrando un sello en su mano derecha...

Athena: (sería) ¡ustedes dos atentos! "Naruto, espero que estés bien"

Dicho esto de los arbustos salio un chico rubio, al acercarse vieron que era Naruto, pero la ojiazul lo miro fríamente mientras que Sasuke lo miro con desconfianza y le preguntó...

Sasuke: Alto ahí! si eres Naruto ¿de que estábamos hablando hace un momento?

Naruto: estábamos hablando de que usar para reconocernos y que Athena-chan buscaría un refugio para nosotros

Sasuke lo miro fríamente y miró de reojo a Athena que no bajo la guardia, al notar esto miro detenidamente al chico y noto algo...

Sasuke: ¡buen trabajo! pero tu no eres Naruto..

Athena: (con mirada amenazante) ¿quien eres?

chico: ku ku, veo que lo notaron fácilmente...no podía esperar menos de dos portadores del Sharingan

Dicho esto se retiro el henge y mostró que era una kunoichi de la hierva, llevaba un overol crema con un pantalón de combate verde oscuro, una cuerda morada en su cintura y un sombrero de paja para la lluvia, tenía una piel blanca con marcas moradas en sus ojos, los cuales eran amarillos y rasgados como una serpiente, su cabello era negro y largo hasta el hombro...

mujer: aun me sorprende como notaron que no era su compañero, ¿como lo supieron?

Sasuke: tu respuesta fue perfecta pero tuviste un error, Naruto es diestro y tu portakunais estaba en tu pierna derecha

Athena: además hueles a serpiente (sería) ¡Sakura! Retrocede y no intervengas, este tipo es peligroso, ¿no es así? Orochimaru

Orochimaru: ¿lo sabias? ku ku, no podía esperar menos de ti

Athena: tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¡tu apoyaste la catástrofe de hace un año en Hoen! ¡ven aquí SHINKU!

Dicho esto saco su espada de su mano desenfundando y colocándose en posición de ataque...

Orochimaru: oooh, así que esta es la ultima espada forjada en el clan Asamiya, parece que tendré el honor de probarla

Athena: Sasuke, ¡tu me apoyarás! odio admitirlo pero este tipo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta

Sasuke: si

Athena: bueno... ¡vamos!

Dicho esto ambos se lanzaron contra Orochimaru, este uso una técnica de viento que lanzo lejos a Sasuke y Sakura, pero Athena corto la técnica atacando frontalmente. Este al ver que la chica se precipito hacia el comenzó a defenderse y atacar sacando una espada de su boca, la ojiazul al ver eso se sorprendió pero uso su sharingan para esquivar y poder ver los movimiento del shinobi.

La lucha seguía mientras era observada por Sasuke y Sakura que miraban con miedo como su compañera se batía con el hombre, en algún momento Orochimaru logro pasar la defensa de Athena y le dio un corte en el costado seguido de un gran golpe que la estrello contra un árbol sacándole el aire y un poco de sangre, al caer la chica se levanto con dificultad mientras el hombre la veía interesado...

Orochimaru: como pensé, eso ojos son increíbles, en caso de fallar mi primer plan tu serias un buen remplazo

Athena: ¿como si te fuera a dejar? Kiri kaze!

Lanzando la ráfaga de viento aprovechó que Orochimaru retrocedió para preparar su ataque lanzando a Shinku al aire...

Athena: Shinku conviertete en mi arma! Meburyuu kenkustu ha, Ryuugazan

Cuando lanzo el dragón morado la piel del hombre fue destrozada pero para el asombro de sus compañeros y de la chica fue que solo se desprendió la piel dejando ver que Orochimaru era un hombre [#aunque yo ya lo estaba llamando como tal#], este solo se río mientras rápidamente estiraba su cuello y antes de que Athena saliera de su asombro la mordió en el cuello dejándole un sello de tres comas. La ojiazul fue presa de un dolor inimaginable pero aguantando se alejo del tipo aunque no resulto como esperaba ya que..

Orochimaru: Ya consegui una de las cosas por las que vine, pero si tu estas aquí me estorbaras, así que... Fuuton, Reekudan!

Dicho esto el ataque le dio de lleno mandándola lejos de sus compañeros y mandándola casi a la inconsciencia, parándose cono pudo vio que de la nada salían creaturas en forma humanoide pero pequeñas y con antenas en la cabeza de color negro, estas la miraban con sus ojos amarillos y fue cuando la atacaron, Athena opuso sus brazos como defensa ya que había perdido a Shinku con el ataque de Orochimaru, pero sorprendentemente en lugar de defenderse con sus brazos, salio de ellos una luz que repelió a las creaturas.

Athena al ver esa luz vio que en su mano derecha tenía un arma extraña, tenía forma de una llave pero casi larga como una espada estándar, esta era plateada con un mango verde-aqua, rodeando el mango de los lados tenía un arreglo que formada una especie de lanza azul ultramar, en la punta del arma también parecía una lanza pero de un lado tenia un arreglo azul, de forma triangular que le daba forma de una llave.

Esto sorprendio a la ojiazul, ya que jamas había vistó un arma de ese tipo, mas su sorpresa paso segundo plano cuando vio que un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba a ella, en su mano portaba un arma similar años que tenía ella pero de color negro con un ojo que le daba un aire extraño. El hombre era de piel morena, ojos naranjas y era calvo, pero tenía una arreglada baraja blanca, usaba una gabardina negra con un pantalón igual negro, guantes blancos y botas negras. La ojiazul lo miro con desconfianza pero el hombre al notarlo se acerco con cautela a la chica..

hombre: ¿te encuentras bien? esas creaturas suelen ser peligrosas

Athena: s.,si...¿quién es usted? "por que le hablo con respeto?"

Hombre: mi nombre es Xehanorth, y por lo que veo tu eres una portadora de la llave espada como yo

Athena: (confundida) ¿llave espada? se refiere a esto? (levantando el arma recién descubierta)

Xehanorth: si... no sabes nada acerca de esa arma ¿verdad? (al no recibir respuesta de la chica prosiguió) esa arma es una llave espada, las llave espada son armas que permiten combatir a la oscuridad y viajar a otros mundos...

Athena: ¿viajar a otros mundos? algo así como dimensiones?

Xehanorth: es mas que eso, las dimensiones son sólo reflejos de un mismo mundo, pero hay muchos más mundo allí afuera, has y tantos como las estrellas en el cielo, se dice que cada estrella es la luz del corazón de cada mundo...

Athena: sorprendente! ¿pero por que me dice todo eso?

Xehanorth: puedo ver en ti un gran potencial, si quisieras puedes aspirar a ser una Maestra de la llave espada y obtener aun mas poder

Athena: ¿en serio? (en eso la llave espada brillo y desapareció) EH? ¿que paso?

Xehanorth: no te preocupes, la lleve solo regreso a tu corazón, saldrá cuando la necesites, es por eso que te ofrezco una oportunidad, puedes venir conmigo y te entrenarse para que seas aún mas fuerte

Athena: es tentador pero... mis compañeros aun están aquí y (en eso recordó a Orochimaru) ¡no puede ser! debo irme

Xehanorth: en tu condición actual no le podrás dar batalla (viendo las heridas de la chica)

Athena: (preocupada) pero mi equipo esta...

Xehanorth: espera... (Dicho esto puso su mano en la frente de la chica y de un momento a otro estaba curada)

Athena: (sorprendida) increíble... aún con ninjutsu medico avanzado no es posible hacer eso

Xehanorth: esto es porque yo tengo conocimientos de otros mundos, por ahora te dejare ir con tu equipo pero mi oferta sigue en pie, si quieres obtener mas fuerza solo di mi nombre y estaré allí, por ahora te diré dos cosas (dándole tres botellas pequeñas) lo que use fue un magia llamada cura, y es posible usarla ya que es un objeto que va debajo de la piel (mostrándole un brazo en el que brilla van tres esferas de diferente color) si usas muchas corres el riego se ser vulnerable ya que te vuelves mas lento pero tienden a ser útiles ya que hay también de ataque e invocación

Athena: ta veo... ¿para que me dio esto?

Xehanorth: esas son pociones, son casi tan efectivas como la materia cura, cuando encuentres a tus compañeros dales esto y mejoraran

Athena: (dándole una reverencia) muchas gracias

Xehanorth: no hay por que, solo dejame decirte una cosa mas, la oscuridad no es tan mala como la pintan, algunas veces en bueno dejarse llevar por ella

Athena: si...lo tendré en cuenta, ¡Bien! me voy, pensare en su oferta

Y así la ojiazul se fue sin notar que el hombre sonreía de forma maléfica, al parecer había encontrado una pieza importante para sus planes... Por otro lado la ojiazul se apresuro para ir con su equipo, pero cuando llego solo vio que Naruto estaba colgado en un árbol con un kunai sosteniéndolo de la parte trasera de la chaqueta, Sasuke estaba desmayado en los brazos de Sakura y esta última lloraba sin saber que hacer.

Al ver eso la ojiazul bajo con cuidado a Naruto dándose cuenta de que le habían puesto un sello que interfería con el sello del kyuuby, no era una experta en sellos pero por lo menos vio que la vida del rubio no corría peligro, al bajar vio que Sakura aún lloraba y como pudo calmo a la pelirosa y le hizo cargar a Sasuke para que después ambas se fueran a buscar un lugar seguro...

Un rato después ambas habían llegado a un arbol con una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los cuatro y no fueran notados con facilidad, por lo que colocaron a ambos chicos en el suelo y después de recibir atención medica de la pelimorada los dejó descansar. Al terminar Athena le pregunto a Sakura que había pasado después de que la separaran del equipo por lo que la pelirosa aun llorosa comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

Resultaba que jutsu después de que separaran a Athena del ellos, Orochimaru los ataco para asesinarlos, pero como los dos estaba aterrados no se movieron esperando su final, en eso llego Naruto y después de pelear un poco con el hombre fue golpeado de tal forma que ya no pudo moverse, luego Sasuke comenzó a pelear como pudo con Orochimaru pero al final mordió al chico como lo había hecho con ella y después de retorcerse con dolor se desmayo. El hombre al ver que ya no estaba consciente solo se fue dejando a la ojijade sola y fue en ese momento que Athena llego.

Ciertamente la ojiazul le agradecía a Xehanorth por haberla ayudado, pero al ver el estado de sus compañeros en serio le hizo culparse por haberse quedado tanto tiempo con aquel hombre.. aunque algo rayaba en su mente "como estas ahora no eres rival para el" si eso era cierto...no podía darse el lujo de divagar por lo que con Sakura comenzó a. hacer turnos para hacer guardia y cuidar a sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente Athena salió a buscar alimento mientras Sakura se quedaba a hacer guardia, cuando ya había recolectado suficiente agua y algunas bayas y frutos que podrían comer sin levantar sospechas de su ubicación volvió al campamento, al llegar vio que su compañera era atacada por los tres ninjas del sonido y que era sostenida por la kunoichi del cabellos, cuando iba a intervenir vio como la chica sacaba un kunai y se cortaba el pelo para liberarse comenzando a atacar a uno de los otros, Athena aprovechó y saco a shinku (que le había sudo devuelta por Sakura anteriormente) y ataco a la kunoichi que antes había capturado a Sakura dejándola fuera de combate, cuando volteo vio que la pelirosa estaba sumamente golpeada y cuando iba a atacar a el tipo que la lastimo alguien más se le adelanto...

Los brazos de aquel tipo fueron brutalmente fracturados y dislocados de sus hombros por Sasuke, que están envuelto en un chacra oscuro, lo que sorprendió a la ojiazul fue que el mismo sello que ella tenía, el ojinegro lo poseía pero se había extendido hasta su barbilla y resto del cuello. Al ver como sus compañeros fueron dejados fuera del combate el restante se rindió dejando su pergamino, pero Sasuke no quiso escuchar y estuvo a punto de atacarlo de no ser porque Sakura lo abrazo por la espalda llorando y Athena se puso frente a el para detenerlo.

Después de mirarlo fijamente un momento el azabache se tranquilizo y el sello sedio quedando como al principio. La pelimorada le dio una mirada de advertencia al intruso y este comprendió tomando a sus compañeros y yéndose. Al mirar la escena mejor vio que el equipo de Shikamaru y para su sorpresa Lee habían ido a ayudar a la pelirosa, por lo que les lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento.

Luego de que todos se fueran Naruto despertó y después de ser revisado por Athena le informaron de lo que paso... o casi todo, Athena no les contó nada de su encuentro con Xehanorth. En vista de su estado descansaron ese día después comenzaron a buscar a un equipo con el pergamino del cielo, ya que ahora tenían dos de la tierra.

Después de tres días por fin encontraron un equipo con el pergamino que necesitaban así que después de emboscarlos (y una amenaza de muerte de Athena) obtuvieron el pergamino. Fue así como comenzaron a dirigirse a la torre no sin antes recibir las pociones que Athena guardo para que se recuperaran, aunque les pidió que las bebieran hasta llegar a la torre. En el camino se encontraron con Kabuto y después de deshacerse de unos ninjas de la niebla oír fin llegaron a la torre. Ya allí Athena les dijo que bebieran la poción y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron al ver que se sentían mucho mejor.

Al entrar a la torre vieron los pergaminos que tenían y después de casi ser obligados por Athena, Sakura y Naruto abrieron los pergaminos revelando que eran un justus de invocación al desvanecerse el humo apareció ante ellos Iruka que los veía con orgullo..

Iruka: lo han hecho bien hasta aquí! Veamos,.. son las 7:39 del sexto día... lo han hecho en tiempo y forma

Naruto: SIIII! LO LOGRAMOS

Los demás solo sonrieron e Iruka dejó que festejara, pero después de que termino...

Iruka: es verdad, pasaron la segunda prueba, pero a partir de ahora se pondrá más difícil

Naruto: ¡No importa! se que puedo contra todo lo que en pongan

Athena: Iruka-sensei, El equipo 8 ya termino esta parte?

Iruka: si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Athena: entonces ya puedo respirar en paz por un rato...(diciendo eso la chica colapso siendo detenida por Naruto y Sasuke)

Sasuke: (preocupado) ¡oye! ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto: ¡Athena-chan! responde!

Iruka se sorprendió pero al revisarla solo sonrió son alivio...

Sakura: ¿qué le pasó?

Iruka: no se preocupen solo esta cansada, debió haber usado mucho chacra

Sakura: ahora que lo menciona...(recordando que los había curado varias veces y cuando lucho) ... nos estuvo curando todo este tiempo

Iruka: no se preocupen si duerme un poco estará bien para mañana, aun tiene tiempo para recuperarse.

Con esta conclusión llevaron a la chica a una de las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas para que durmiera, claro que se toparon con el equipo de Yuuki, y este al ver a la chica así se preocupo negando el alejarse de la chica. Aunque algunos lo dejaron de lado, el chico tenía sus razones, hacia unos días había sido atacado por unas creaturas extrañas y luego apareció un arma rara en sus manos...

Flash back..

Tenía solo unas horas que habían completado la segunda parte del examen, sus compañeros estaba inquietos ya que habian visto como Gaara asesinaba a sangre fría a varios gennin, y el no era la excepción por lo que salio a respirar un poco de aire, en serio que ese lugar era de locos, cuando iba a regresar se vio rodeado por varias creaturas negras.

Cuando estaba por sacar una de sus katanas en su mano derecha salio un arma plateada con el mango circular negro y en la punta sabresalia un especie de arco con cuatro lanzas plateadas y negras, si la veía bien el arma tenia forma de llave. El chico sorprendido se quedo paralizado y cuando una de las creaturas estaban por herirlo un especie de ratón gigante negro lo salvo derrotando a cada una de las creaturas, Yuuki sin salir de su asombro vio que aquel ratón (que fácilmente media un metro) usaba una camisa de manga corta negra con bordes blancos en el cuello, mangas y base, y en lugar de abotonarse se cerraba con un cierre plateado, tenía un pantalón corto negro con bolsas grises y correas, unos enormes zapatos grises con negro y usaba guantes blancos. En su manos llevaba un arma similar a ka que tenia el en sus manos, pero era azul con estrellas blancas, en la punta se formaba un arco y sobrepuesto estaba una luna creciente dorada con una estrella del mismo color. en el mando tenia unas especia de alas con un degradado de azul a blanco y en la base de esas alas había dos estrellas doras así como en la punta del mango.

Aquel ratón lo veía de forma amigable y cuando se acerco al ojirojo este se soreprendió ya que...

ratón: ¡Hola! ¿estas bien? eso estuvo cerca

Yuuki: EH? ¿puedes hablar?

ratón: claro! ¿por que no podría hacerlo?

Yuuki: pero eres un.., olvidalo, este día se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro!

ratón: ya veo... viendo esa llave espada supongo que tu también eres un elegido

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿elegido, llave espada? ¿de que hablas?

ratón: por lo visto aun no lo sabes, pero si tienes esa arma entonces sera peligroso si te quedas así...mm supongo que el maestro Yen Sid no se molestara si te cuento... Este mundo no es el único que existe, hay tantos mundos como estrellas en el cielo...

Yuuki: ¿en serio?

ratón: Si, después de todo yo no pertenezco a este mundo, fui traído aquí por accidente por esto (mostrándole un especie de cristal azul con forma de estrella) hay muy pocas formas de viajar por lis mundos, una es con ayuda de un fragmento estrella o con magia...

Yuuki: ¿existe la magia?

ratón: si, pero solo unos pocos son verdaderos magos, nosotros dependemos de objetos como este (sacando de su bolsa una esfera azul) esto es una materia, con ayuda de esto es posible usar magia y si entrenas lo suficiente puedes hacerla mas poderosa

Yuuki: increíble!

ratón: así es, pero no es bueno abusar de ellas, van debajo de la piel (y al ver la mueca del chico) ¡no te preocupes! solo se introducen sin lastimar al portador. ¡en fin! como te iba diciendo, hay algunas formas de viajar en las dimensiones, pero una de las mas eficases y seguras en con la llave espada, y eso que fines en la mano es una, también lo es la mia

Yuuki: ¿entonces yo también puedo pelear y viajar entre mundos?

ratón: no es tan fácil como eso, actualmente yo me estoy entrenando con el maestro Yen Sid para convertirme en un maestro de la llave espada, al ser maestro puedes viajar alrededor de los mundos y pelear para mantener el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad. pero ante todo nuestro deber aun si no somos maestros es mantener la Paz en los mundos...

Yuuki: ya veo... entonces yo...

ratón: la luz en tu corazón es tan fuerte que te eligió para crear una llave eso da y hacerte un elegido... esto es bueno ya que tienes potencial para poder proteger a muchas personas, pero si ye quedas sin el entrenamiento adecuado puedes estar en peligro como hace un rato

Yuuki: ¿que era esas cosas?

ratón: esos son heartless (sin corazón) se crean cuando a una persona le roban el corazón y es consumida por la oscuridad, los heartless siempre buscan destruir la luz, es por eso que sus principales objetivos son las llave espada y las fuentes de luz y pureza...

Yuuki: entonces por eso me atacaron...

ratón: así es, lo siento... pero viendo tu llave espada puedo ver que tienes un gran potencial, si gustas tal vez quieras entrenar conmigo y con el maestro Yen Sid

Yuuki: en serio?

ratón: ¡si, por supuesto! ...y bien, ¿que dices?

Yuuki: suena tentador...pero ahora mismo estoy en medio de un examen y mi equipo cuenta conmigo...

ratón: entonces ¿que te parece si esperamos a que termines? es importante que entrenes, pero mas importante es que cumplas tus promesas así que si quieres podemos esperar a que termines con ellos y despues vemos como puedes entrenar

Yuuki: suena bien... si en verdad pueden esperar un poco ¡esta bien!

ratón: ¡si! oh? es verdad, aun no me e presentado, ¡Soy Mickey Mouse! Puedes decirme Mickey

Yuuki: así que Mickey... mi nombre es Aoyama Yuuki, Yuuki esta bien

Mickey: Bien, Yuuki entonces te esperar e hasta que puedas ir con nosotros

Yuuki: ¿estás seguro? si alguno de los Ambu te detectan te atrapara y no se que te puedan hacer

Mickey: ¡No hay problema! con ayuda de mi magia puedo pasar desapercibido por quien sea, además hay algo que me preocupa

Yuuki: ¿que ocurre?

Mickey: había una luz que brillaba con intensidad cerca de este lugar...pero poco a poco esta siendo rodeada por oscuridad..

Yuuki: ya veo... ¿que estará pasando? y Sapph no está aquí así que no puedo preguntarle

Mickey: ¿Sapph? ¿quien es ella?

Yuuki: es una amiga, su nombre es Athena pero suelo decirle Sapph... ella siempre tiene una respuesta y es muy calmada cuando la situación lo requiere... pero es tan cálida en su interior...

Mickey: por lo que veo te gusta mucho...

Yuuki: si...(sonrojándose) pero ...espera que? no...yo no

Mickey: ¡no hay nada de malo en que te guste! se ve que Athena es una gran chica...

Yuuki: s...si

No pudieron seguir charlando ya que llegaron Kiba y Hinata con Yuuki, el ojirojo se asusto ya que no querían que se enteraran de la presencia de su nuevo amigo, pero cuando volteo Mickey ya no estaba, aunque en su mente se oyó un aviso de su amigo..

Mickey: "por ahora no apareceré pero tengo dos avisos para ti, cuando estés listo di mi nombre completo y vendré por ti, y el segundo mas importante es este, ten cuidado con la oscuridad, si te dejas consumir por ella tendrás mas poder pero perderas algo muy importante en el proceso, por eso vigila a las sombras cercanas a ti por ahora me llevare tu llave espada, ya que es peligrosa que la tengas sin saber como defenderte, te la devolveré mas tarde"

Con este aviso desapareció dejando que sus compañeros terminaran de llegar, al estar a su lado fue Kiba el que le informo...

Kiba: oye Yuuki el equipo de Naruto llego a la torre

Yuuki: ¿en serio? ¿como están?

Hinata: (titubeando) pues... todos están bien pero...

Yuuki: ¿algo paso?

Kiba: no sabemos que ocurrió pero al parecer Athena se desmayo cuando llego a la torre

Yuuki: (preocupado) ¿que? voy ahora mismo

Dicho esto el ojirojo fue a ver a la pelimorada seguido de Kiba y Hinata que lo seguían para ver a como estaban todos...

Fin flash back... continuara

 **Chan, chan, chan, chan, y ahora por fin han aparecido nuevos personajes y una nueva trama, ¿que le deparara el destino a nuestros dos protagonistas ahora que la presencia de Xehanorth y Mickey les ha sido puesta? Descubranlo conmigo el próximo capitulo, por cierto ... PERDÓN, PERDÓN y mas PERDÓN, entre la escuela, una animación en la que estoy trabajando (en la que por cierto voy a animar por fin a Athena) y con un concurso de arte en el que estoy metiendo obra se me fueron las cabras y ya no publique capitulo la semana pasada, de veras lo siento! simplemente se me olvido (TT-TT) prometo compensar el capitulo en un rato mas subiendo el otro, sin mas ¡nos leemos después! se que ya es muy cínico decirlo pero ¿reviews?...**


	30. Chapter 30 ¡Combates individuales! corta

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 30: ¡Combates individuales! cortando lazos y la verdadera imagen del asesino.

La ojiazul durmió toda la noche y al día siguiente se levanto temprano, aunque se sorprendió al ver que Yuuki estaba a un lado de su cama, se compadeció del chico y después de arroparlo y acostarlo en la cama se levanto y salio del cuarto para investigar que había sucedido.

Al salir se encontró con Sasuke y al dedicarle una mirada de curiosidad ella de hizo una seña restándole importancia al asunto, a eso de las diez se encontró con Naruto y Sakura que al verla levantada se acercaron a ella para ver que estuviera bien a lo que la chica solo se disculpo y les dijo que estaba bien, después de tranquilizarlos fueron a comer algo mientras esperaban instrucciones ya que ese día se terminaba la segunda parte.

Ya en el comedor se encontraron con el equipo de Ino y el de Yuuki, este último se fue contra la chica reclamándole el haberse levantado así sin avisar... luego de tranquilizarlos los novatos comenzaron a comer, pero les sorprendió algo que la ojiazul le dijo a Sakura..

Athena: Sakura, ¡buen trabajo!

Sakura: (confundida) ¿eh? ¿de que hablas?

Athena: se que te has esforzado de este tiempo a la fecha, y el ultimo encuentro me hizo ver que en verdad estas preparada para este mundo, es por eso que me disculpo acerca de lo que te dije antes

Sakura: (sonrojada) EH? espera, yo no... (viendo como la ojiazul le sonrió) no... también fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera hostigado no me hubieras gritado

Athena: Supongo que ambas tuvimos la culpa... ¿amigas? (dándole la mano)

Sakura: (sonriendo) ¡si! (estrechando la mano ofrecida)

Después de eso no paso nada importante y el tiempo paso rápido, a la una con veinte minutos les ordenaron que se reportaran en la arena del lugar, al llegar vieron que el equipo de Lee, Gaara, Kabuto, el del sonido y el de Athem habían pasado.

El equipo de Athem esta formado por una chica de cabello largo y lacio rubio, de tez clara y ojos verdes, usaba un vestido blanco con una licra negra debajo, un protector de siendo en el pechbamarrado con una cinta roja y sandalias ninja azules. La otra era una chica castaña de tez clara y ojos cafés, usaba una blusa sin mangas que le dejaba al descubierto su vientre de color verde militar con un águila en el centro, unos pantalones pegados azules u unas botas de combate negras, en su cabeza usaba la cinta de su aldea como diadema. El otro miembro era un chico de cabello verde, tez tostada y ojos cafés, usaba lentes y su ropa constaba de una camisa negra, pantalones de combate beige, una chaqueta azul marino y sandalias ninja azules. El chico es el que le daba mas desconfianza, ya que la creía de una forma penetrante.

Después de que se agruparon vieron que en el lugar habían 8 equipos, después de ser felicitados por el Sandaime este les dijo que habían pasado demasiados, por lo que harian un torneo de eliminación para enviar la menor cantidad de contendientes a la final. Dicho esto los sensei de cada equipo Gennin aparecieron dejando el shock a Athena al ver a su hermano Murase al lado del equipo de Athem ... Murase había credido bastante ya no tenía nada de aniñado y usaba el uniforme standar de los jounnin de Suna. Este la vio pero solo evito la mirada de la ojiazul con rabia mientras la chica bajaba la mirada con dolor, Kakashi se dio cuenta y le puso una mano en el hombro...

Kakashi: se fuerte! ya lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora

Athena: si...

Kakashi: Bueno, tengo que decirles algo a ustedes dos... (jalando a Sasuke y Athena hacia el y susurrandoles en el oído) Tienen prohibido usar chacra, si el sello maldito que tienen en el cuello se descontrola parare sus combates sin derecho a réplica ¿lo entienden verdad?

Sasuke y Athena; si

Kakashi: bien (alejándose de ellos) bueno, ¡atentos! el primer combate sera anunciado

Dicho esto en la pantalla que estaba en una de las paredes de la arena se mostraron dos nombre, Sasuke y Yoroi... el chico miro interrogante y de pronto vio que era un hombre de lentes oscuros y tez tostada, usaba un pantalón azul, chaleco del mismo color, playera blanca y su cinta de la aldea cono pañuelo en la cabeza.

Ambos se posicionaron en el centro de la arena mientras los demás se fueron a la zona de arriba donde se podían ver claramente lo que sucedía en la arena. El combate se vio reñido ya que Yoroi tenia la habilidad de absorber chacra, sin embargo Sasuke valiéndose de lo que aprendió con Athena y las habilidades que le copio a Lee en su combate anterior, logro derrotar a Yoroi con un combo de patadas..

Sasuke: Shishi rendan (combo de leones)

Sasuke estuvo a punto de colapsar pero Kakashi lo retuvi y lo ayudo a permanecer en pie...

Kakashi: ¡vaya que eso estuvo cerca! ahora me encargare de eso...o eso me gustaría decir, pero tenemos que esperar a alguien mas... (mirando a Athena que le veía de forma neutra)

Después de eso subieron a las gradas siendo cuestionados por Ino y Sakura para ver que Sasuke estuviera bien, Yuuki solo se le acerco y en tono burlón le dio una palamada en la espalda por haber tardado tanto en ganar.

Las siguientes peleas fueron de uno de los ninjas del sonido contra Shino, este ultimo gano al detenerlo usando sus insectos, luego fue el combate de Kankuro vs gennin de Konoha (no me acuerdo de su nombre, lo siento)

[# una pausa aquí, los combates serán como en el anime y manga, así que no los relataré a excepción de las de Athena, su hermano, Yuuki y el equipo de Athem#]

Cuando en la pantalla marco el nombre de Yuuki junto con el de Kazumi, el chico buscó con la mirada a su oponente y esta era la chica castaña del equipo de Athem, después de que ambos bajaran a la arena se pusieron en posición y cuando el chuunin a cargo (el cual se llamaba Hayate) les indico que comenzaran, la chica se lanzo contra Yuuki con un puñetazo, el chico esquivo y le dio una parada en el costado haciéndola retroceder, ante eso la chica sonrió y le lanzo una mirada lasciva confundiendo al chico y ganándose una mirada de celos por parte de Athena..

Kazumi: ¡interesante! uno de los herederos Uchiha sabe pelear bien, y ¡además es atractivo! ¿que dices guapo? si yo te ganó te casarás conmigo

Yuuki: ¿que?

Kazumi: eres bien parecido, fuerte y tienes el sharingan, desgraciadamente Athem ya esta prometido con Lily, pero tu...

Yuuki: ¡no quiero ser grocero pero me niego!

Kazumi: (provocándolo) ¿por que? ¿tienes miedo? parece que el Uchiha es un miedoso

Yuuki: (suspirando) no tengo intención de casarme, pero esta bien

Kazumi: (sonriendo con suficiencia) ¡bien! ya veras que te tratare muy bien

Diciendo eso se lanzo de nuevo contra el con una serie de puñetazos, en algún momento de tanto esquivar Yuuki noto que su estilo era como tipo boxeo, por lo que se aprovechó de un momento de despiste en el que la chica bajo su guardia y aumentando su velocidad con chacra le dio una patada seguida de varios golpes que la lanzaron hacía una pared, cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, al notar eso Hayate paro el combate y declaro ganador a Yuuki.

El chico se alejo del campo pero Kazumi le comenzó a gritar de forma histérica...

Kazumi: ¿que tiene esa perra que no tenga yo? Soy mas hermosa y no estoy maldita! ella es solo una asesina ¡la hija maldita de los Asamiya!

Yuuki: (molesto y mostrando su sharingan) CALLATE! Athena es hermosa por si misma y no es una arrastrada superficial y convenenciera como lo eres tu! No se que te haya dicho el imbécil de Athem con respecto a Athena, pero deja me decirte algo, Athem , Murase o incluso yo no merecemos si quiera que nos dirija la mirada, ¡así que te exijo que no te expreses así de mi prometida¡ por que la próxima vez te haré algo mas que romperte las piernas

Dicho esto subió con sus compañeros que lo miraban sorprendido ya que nunca le habían visto perder el control así, luego de interrogarlo y de que Athena les callara para que lo dejaran tranquilo comenzó el siguiente combate, el cual era Athem vs Lily, al bajar las gradas vieron al hermano de la ojiazul junto con la chica rubia y cuando el combate comenzó vieron como sin misericordia el chico desenfundaba una katana y hería a su compañera son darle tiempo a reaccionar, al final la remato atravesándole el estomago dando fin al combate, con una mirada de autosuficiencia se giro hacia Athena...

Athem : yo soy el verdadero heredero de los Asamiya, sera mejor que lo recuerdes porque Hikari no Ginryo me pertenece, ¡solo yo merezco portarla por que yo si domino el estilo Mibu!

La ojiazul no dijo nada pero lo vio de forma neutra, cuando hubo abandonado la arena y se llevaran a Lily a la enfermería la pantalla se puso en movimiento y mostró a los siguientes contendientes... Katsuya vs Athena... el chico era el peliverde del equipo de Athem el cual bajo a la arena, cuando vieron que Athena no bajaba...

Katsuya: ¿que pasa? ¿tienes miedo?

La chica no contesto, pero vieron que Yuuki la miraba consternado y deteniéndola de la mano...

Yuuki: Athena, no dejes que la oscuridad te domine

Athena: (seria) Yuuki, ¡sueltame! es mi turno de pelear

Yuuki: prométemelo!

Athena: no voy a prometer algo que no voy a cumplir (zafándose del agarre y saltando hacia Katsuya) lamento la tardanza.

Ante esto Hayate dio la señal y ambos se quedaron quietos, rápidamente Katsuya hizo algunos sellos de mano y creo una cámara de espejos alrededor de los dos. Afuera de la cámara todos veían como Athena y Katsuya se enfrentaban en un combate de taijutsu. Pero por dentro ambos estaban en otra situación, Katsuya la veía con suficiencia ganando una mirada de advertencia de la chica...

Athena: ¿que diablos pretendes?

Katsuya: (burlon) oh! no mucho, estoy un poco cansado de que idolatren solo a Athem y Murase-sensei por ser herederos del clan Asamiya, ¿sabes lo que significa vivir en una familia común y que nunca te timen en cuenta? e tenido que trabajar duramente para grabar todo lo que e tenido, en cambio Athem y Murase simplemente llegaron y por ser de un clan poderoso se ganaron los favores de Kazekage-sama

Athena: no lo se y no me importa

Katsuya: no esperaba que lo entendieras, pero no importa, solo necesito ponerte a mi servicio' y cuando le de herederos con sangre Asamiya a mi aldea perderán las esperanzas por su amado Athem

Athena se tenso ya que sin que se diera cuenta unas cuerdas de un material negro la rodearon y la ataron como si estuviera crucificada, el chico río maléficamente y

se acerco a la chica rompiendo la falda, chaleco y la cinta de la chica, cuando se hubo desecho de las prendas comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica paralizando a la pelimorada, que lo miraba con miedo ya que su mirada se parecía al hombre que asesino a sus padres...

Katsuya: Al parecer te asustaste..

Athena: (temblando) tu... te pareces a...

Katsuya: oh! te diste cuenta, me parezco al asesino de tus padres.,. no es de extrañarse, después de todo mi padre se encargo de asesinar a lo tuyos camuflado como un ninja de Kiri

Athena se asombro y rememoro la muerte de sus padres... ¡era verdad! aquel chico era parecido al asesino de sus padres, la chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras el chico disfrutaba lamiendo su cuello y tocándola por todas partes, cuando le estrujó uno de sus senos en crecimiento (siendo una copa b) la chica reacciono recordando las palabras de Xehanorth.

"La oscuridad no es tan mala cono la pintan...a veces es bueno dejarse llevar por ella"

Luego le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Yuuki...

"No dejes que la oscuridad te domine"

Athena: (soltando una lágrima) Yuuki, lo siento...no puedo... prometer algo que no puedo cumplir...

Dicho esto la chica fue rodeada por oscuridad y las ataduras se desvanecieron a excepción de las de sus manos que permanecieron sujetándola como por esposas, aparto a Katsuya con una patada cargada de chacra. Cuando lo alejo activo su sharingan y deshizo el genjutsu de afuera dejando ver a todos lo que pasaba dentro de la cámara, lo cual preocupó a Yuuki al ver el estado de la chica.

Katsuya se levanto riéndose y desenfundando una espada se lanzó contra la chica la cual apenas pudo esquivar, pero el ataque rompió los broches que sujetaban su cabello dejándolo caer como cascada. En algún momento los ataque del chico le dieron haciéndola chocar contra una pared, por lo que el peliverde al sentirse triunfador se paro frente a la ojiazul que estaba incada con la mirada gacha en el suelo, su cabello cubría su cara y caía en el suelo dándole un aire desamparado lo que causo que Hayate quisiera parar el combate, pero no podía ya que aquella cámara no dejaba entrar a nadie lo cual frustaraba a todos, en especial a Yuuki ya que no podían ayudarla.

Katsuya: rindete! si no lo haces en verdad te tomare en frente de todos... además no sera tan malo, ¡solo romperas tu compromiso con ese Uchiha y me tendrás a mi! te haré disfrutar tanto que me rogaras que te viole todos los días (finalizo con una sonrisa cínica)

Todos veían impotentes ya que todos los jounnin estaban intentanto junto con el Hokage romper la barrera, pero todos pararon al oír una risa...no era la de Katsuya, sino la de Athena [#me fusilare una escena de tokyo ghoul, lo siento me pareció interesante meterla aqui#], la chica reía de forma divertida y un poco maniática, cuando paro...

Athena: ¡que risa! jajajaja, jajajajaaa, tu en verdad eres... un chico aburrido

Katsuya: (molesto) ¿que? ahora veras

El chico se lanzó contra la ojiazul pero en lugar de golpearla como todos esperaban, Athena dio un salto acrobático usando las esposas que tenia para ahogar a Katsuya, cuando el chico trato de quitársela de encima la ojiazul rompió las ataduras cortando de forma grave la mejilla izquierda del chico. Este al sentir dolor se tambaleo viéndola sorprendido y con rabia...

Athena: (sería) ¡apesta! (mirando una de sus manos que estaba manchada con la sangre del chico) tu sangre huele a pescado podrido

Katsuya: ¡tu! ¿me heriste?

No le contesto y se lanzo contra el con una seria de golpes y patadas acrobáticas, en algún momento el peliverde la tomo de una pierna cuando se vio siendo superado...

Katsuya: ¡no te soltare!

Athena: ¿a si?

Cuando dijo eso dio un giro con todo su cuerpo liberándose del agarre pero rompiendo su pierna izquierda, gracias a la fuerza aplicada Katsuya salio volando y cuando este se paro vio con sorpresa como la chica lo miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna...

Katsuya: ¡pero como es que?!

Athena: (tomando su pierna rota y acomodandola) ¿crees que a estas alturas dolería?

La chica de nuevo fue contra el y en algún momento fue lanzada contra un muro pero cuando Katsuya se confió por. ello, Athena se levanto y lo miro de forma ansiosa...

Athena: ¡ahora es mi turno!

La pelea de taijutsu volvió a comenzar y cuando Athena se harto le dio una patada que lo lanzó al aire, todos se sorprendieron al ver que aparecía casi instantáneamente arriba de Katsuya y usando ambos brazos lo golpeo lanzandolo al suelo. Una gran cantidad de tierra se levanto bloquedoles la vista a todos, cuando se hubo desvanecido vieron que Athena tomo cuatro espadas de uno de los pergaminos de sellado que tenía el chico y con una mirada seria comenzó a rodear al chico el cual estaba boca abajo..,

Athena: ¿cuanto es 1000 menos 7?

Katsuya: ¿que!? AHHHH! (gritando de dolor al sentir como le encajaba una espada en la muñeca izquierda)

Athena: otra vez... ¿cuanto es 1000 menos 7?

Katsuya: no se que... AHHHH! (Ahora fue la derecha)

Athena: ¿1000 menos 7?

Katsuya: (llorando de dolor) 993 AHHH! (esta vez fue la pierna derecha) 985...978...AHHHH! (ahora fue la izquierda) 971.,..964... 958

Athena se coloco en su espalda y saco a Hikari no Ginryo de su mano izquierda, con una mirada sin emociones y vacía se agacho hasta quedar hasta el oído de Katsuya...

Athena: intentaste violarme ¿no es así?...así que ¿puedo matarte? no pasa nada! después de todo eres tu o yo

Al decir eso todos vieron con horror como poco a poco abría la espalda de Katsuya que solo gritaba de dolor, después de unos tortuosos cinco minutos termino de deshoyar al chico mientras ella había sido cubierta por la sangre del acto. Al terminar la barrera puesta por Katsuya se dio ya que este ultimo había muerto, todos la observaban impactados pero en lugar de arrepentirse o avergonzarse por lo que hizo apunto su a Ginryo justo donde estaban Athem y Murase, estos la miraban con terror ya que no se esperaban que ella fuera capaz de hacer tal acto..

Athena: (con voz calmada) Athem , Murase... esta soy yo, me importa poco lo que puedan pensar sobre mi, ya que ustedes solo son un par de cobardes, inútiles y zánganos que han vivido tras las faldas del clan y del Kazekage... pero ahora es mi turno de decir algo, ¡Yo soy la verdadera heredera del clan Asamiya y la portadora de verdadero estilo Mibu ryuu! ¡estupidos ignorantes! es por eso que aquí y ahora Athem , si en verdad crees tener lo necesario ¡te reto a un duelo por Hikari no Ginryo! pero dejame advertirte algo, fui benevolente con esta escoria, no lo seré tanto contigo o con Murase ya que ¡yo soy Guren Goroshi!(Asesina carmesí)... continuara

 **Y hasta aquí el acto de esta semana, ¿como ven? ¿se esperaban que Katsuya intentara propasarse con Athena? y mas aun.. ¿esperaban la reacción de nuestra protagonista? bien, supongo que si, supongo que no, sinceramente no lo se pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Ahora la historia se acerca a una parte muy dura para Athena y Yuuki, ¿que les espera a ambos a partir de sus propias decisiones? Descubranlo conmigo la próxima semana, con esto termino de pagar mi deuda con ustedes, prometo intentar que esto no pase de nuevo (sobre atrasarme con subirlo) pero algo puedo asegurarles, los capítulos siguientes ya están escritos, y están avanzados por un buen cacho, pero aun así sigo escribiendo cada vez que puedo para no dejar de subir por falta de inspiración o que me coma el tiempo en cuanto a lo que subo , sin mas espero opiniones ¿que tal? ¿reviews?, sin mas BYE, BYE.**


	31. Chapter 31 ¡entrenamiento de la llave es

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 31: ¡entrenamiento de la llave espada!, caminos separados

Athena:...¡Yo soy Guren Goroshi!

Dicho esto levanto la mirada mostrando seriedad y odio, y lo que mas sorprendió a sus hermanos y a Yuuki fue que sus ojos, los cuales tenían un azul puro, ahora estaban con un azul opaco. La ojiazul ignoro los reclamos que le dieron los instructores acerca de que no debió matar a Katsuya y subió a su puesto en las gradas, al llegar fue cuestionada por su equipo y el de Hinata, siendo Yuuki el que paro las preguntas al ver como los ignoraba.

Conocía esa mirada, la chica se estaba reprimiendo y cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo mas Kakashi intervino diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante con Sasuke y Athena, y como Yuuki ya había peleado se fue con ellos tomando a Athena de la mano. Cuando Kakashi se los llevo en un shushin llegaron a una zona alejada de la arena pero en la misma torre, Sasuke se veía agitado, pero Athena solo tenía la mirada perdida ignorando a su sensei que había comenzado a prepara un ritual de sellado para sellar los sellos malditos de Sasuke y ella.

Al primero al que sellaron fue a Sasuke, que al terminar cayo rendido debido al dolor y desgaste físico que suponía el sello, pero cuando fue el turno de Athena esta no se quejo y cuando terminaron se levanto con la mirada perdida. Kakashi estaba preocupado, ya que al igual que Yuuki noto como ese chico que había asesinado intento violar a la chica lo cual había desencadenado esa reacción en ella, pero tenia a Sasuke en sus brazos por lo que no estaba seguro si dejar sola a la chica.

Yuuki: yo me quedare con ella, Kakashi-sensei usted lleve a mi primo al hospital

Kakashi: (dudoso) ¿estas seguro? Athena no esta muy bien ahora mismo

Yuuki: (calmado) si, yo le prometí que no la dejaría sola, y esta no será la es excepción, ¡despreocúpate! yo me haré cargo de Athena

Cuando vio que Yuuki tomo la mano de la chica con delicadeza Kakashi asintió y se fue dejando a ambos en el lugar, el ojirojo al ver que se fue y notar que Athena no planeaba moverse por su cuenta la cargo estilo princesa abrazándola en el proceso...

Yuuki: (con voz suave) ¡primero vamos al baño! necesitamos quitarte esa sangre, (sonriendole) además Naruto y los demás querrán nuestro apoyo ¿si?

La chica aun con la mirada perdida asintio, al llegar al baño Yuuki la coloco con cuidado en el suelo mientras el sacaba algunos pañuelos para mojarlos y comenzar a limpiar la piel de la chica, al comenzar su labor vio con dolor como el mentón, cuello, brazos y manos, así como su ropa estaban manchados de la sangre de aquel tipo. La heridas que tenía eran superficiales pero el sabia que la peor herida que le pudo haber hecho a la chica fue la psicológica por lo que con delicadeza le comenzó a pasar el pañuelo por la piel quitando poco a poco la sangre.

Terminada su labor se quito la camisa que solía usar sobre su playera y se la puso encima a la chica cubriendo su maltrecho aspecto, después la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo acariciando con ternura su cabeza y espalda...

Yuuki: (con voz suave) Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti ¿verdad? es por eso que no quiero que sigas reprimiéndote, ¡llora, grita, lo que sea! pero por favor no me mires de esa forma porque me parte el corazón verte asi!

Athena: (con voz quebrada) crei que tu también me odiarías porque yo soy...

Yuuki: ¡Ni se te ocurra completar esa frase! ¡no eres una muñeca, una asesina o un monstruo! lo único que pasa es que siempre has sido víctima de las circunstancias, por eso no quiero que te sigas reprimiendo (apretando su abrazo) eres alguien muy especial, por eso...

La chica pareció despertar del trance en que estaba sumida y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad aguándose en el proceso, después todo fluyo naturalmente, la ojiazul devolvió el abrazo aferrándose al pecho de Yuuki y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mojando la playera del chico que solo la abrazaba dejándola desahogarse. Cuando por fin se calmo aun la tenia abrazada mientras le susurraba palabras tiernas para que se calmara, cuando por fin lo logro, al lugar entró Hinata que al ir al baño los oyó desde que el chico comenzó a hablarle a la ojiazul por lo que se había negado a entrar.

Con un poco de vergüenza la ojiblanca se acerco a los dos y se disculpó por haber escuchado su conversación, Athena la veía con miedo ya que creía que ella le tendría miedo pero cuando le preguntaron sobre eso...

Hinata: no creo que haya sido lo mejor asesinarlo de esa forma... pero el se lo busco al haber tratado de usarte de esa forma, además tu solo te defendiste por lo que no creo que haya sido tu culpa

Cabe decir que la ojiazul al oír expresarse así a Hinata la abrazo, ya que desde que llegó a la aldea la ojiblanca había sido una muy buena amiga y se había convertido en su mejor amiga y consejera [#si, Hinata sabia sobre lo de la catástrofe de Hoen y la supuesta amnesia de Yuuki#]. El chico dejo que las amigas se abrazaran ya que sabia que era bueno para la ojiazul, después de recibir un ungüento medicinal y que se lo aplicara, Athena, Yuuki y Hinata regresaron a la arena solo para ver como Sakura e Ino terminaban en un empate logrando que ambas fueran descalificadas.

Los combates pasaron rapidamente siendo relevante solo que Naruto venció a Kiba, Hinata fue derrotada por Neji, (pero este ultimo recibio una amenaza de muerte por parte de la ojiazul ya que casi mataba a su amiga y Naruto jurara vengar a la ojiperla) Temari derroto a Tenten, Shikamaru derroto a la chica del sonido, Gaara casi mata a Lee dejándolo muy lastimado, y el otro shinobi del sonido derroto a Chouji.

Al final de la prueba los chuunins les hicieron sacar papeles para que acomodaran a los que pasaron y realizaran un torneo final, por lo que los combates terminaron así...

1.- Naruto vs Neji

2.- Sasuke vs Gaara

3.- Kankuro vs Shino

4.- Athem vs Ninja del sonido

5.- Shikamaru vs Temari

6.- Yuuki vs Athena

En cuanto los combates quedaron anunciados el Sandaime se acerco a los finalistas y dando un sorbo a su pipa comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

Sandaime: Felicidades por haber pasado a la tercera parte del examen!, se que a sido duro pero han demostrado que tienen lo necesario para seguir adelante, debido a esta eliminación algunos de ustedes ya mostraron muchas de sus técnicas por lo que no sería justo que el torneo se celebrara ahora mismo... Es por eso que después de discutirlo hemos decidido que el torneo se celebrara en un mes, los señores feudales y personas de todas partes vendrán a. ver su desempeño, así que es su trabajo demostrar su poder actual.

Dicho esto todos se retiraron, Sakura y Naruto fueron a ver a Sasuke y a Hinata al hospital, ya que se enteraron que habían tenido que ponerlos en observación. Pero lo que los preocupó fue que Athena y Yuuki se negaran a ir y antes de que pudieran decirles algo ambos se fueron.

Esa noche marco un punto muy importante en la vida del equipo 7 y el 8, en la noche Naruto fue a cenar como de costumbre con la ojiazul y el ojirojo, y así lo hicieron pero Athena les dio una noticia a ambos que impresiono aún más al blondo...

Athena: esta será la ultima cena que les prepare durante este mes

Naruto: ¿eh? ¿por qué? Athena-chan

Athena: Este mes debemos usarlo para entrenar todo lo que podamos, es por eso que no me verán en una temporada, ¡entrenare por mi cuenta!

Naruto: pero... yo creí que entrenaríamos como siempre lo habíamos estado haciendo ttebayo

Athena: (sería) Naruto, se que esto sonara cruel, pero... hasta cuando vas a depender de nosotros... tienes un gran potencial pero si no lo exploras por tu propia cuenta no llegara a ningún lado (el blodo bajo la mirada dolido) eso también va para ti Yuuki

Yuuki: no crees que esta siendo un poco dura?

Athena: no

Yuuki: pero...

Naruto: esta bien ttebayo, si te molesta que este con ustedes yo

Athena: idiota! ( el blondo no pudo ni reaccionar ya que la ojiazul ya lo había abrazado) ¡no me refería a eso! ya te e enseñado las bases, ¡lo que quiero es que crezcas por ti mismo! no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo del bosque por no poder estar con ustedes

Yuuki no entendió eso, pero Naruto si ya que recordó el encuentro con ese tal Orochimaru, por lo que le devolvió el abrazo a la chica que a estas alturas consideraba una hermana...

Naruto: lo siento ttebayo... te demostraré cuanto puedo avanzar por mi mismo!

Athena: si!

La noche paso sin mayor contratiempo, más que una pequeña pelea de Athena y Yuuki, ya que este no quiso dejar a la chica sola debido a lo de hacia un rato atrás mientras que e esta se sentía incómoda ya que el problema no era que durmiera con ella, sino que se le pegaba mucho y eso mas que incómoda la daba vergüenza... Después de una de sus típicas discusiones llegaron a un acuerdo y durmieron en la misma cama...

El día siguiente marco el camino de cada uno, Athena se despertó primero y después de dejarle el desayuno hecho a Yuuki, dejarle algo de comer a Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y sorprendentemente a Sakura dejo una nota y se fue de la aldea, no se esperaba que esa decisión le traería dolor a mas de uno. Yuuki despertó unas horas después y cuando le llego el aroma de comida hecha fue a la cocina para percatarse de dos cosas, el desayuno estaba hecho y su compañera no estaba en el departamento. Confundido ya que ni si quiera se despidió vio que había una nota para el por lo que la tomo y comenzó a leer...

 _Yuuki_

 _Si lees esto significa que ya viste que no me encuentro en casa... no me busques ya que no estaré en la aldea por este mes, así que espero que te esfuerces por tu cuenta y entrenes, esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro...¡ nos veremos pronto¡_

 _Athena..._

Pues decir que estaba impresionado era poco, el chico estallo en furia al saber que no había tenido la decencia en despedirse en persona, pero entonces recordó lo que Mickey le había dicho y cuando rememoro la oscuridad que vio en el corazón de Athena el día anterior comió lo que la chica le había dejado [# dándose su tiempo ya que sabia que no volvería a comer el sazón de la chica en un tiempo#] y preparando sus cosas fue a ver a Sasuke, su sorpresa fue que este había escapado del hospital para ir a entrenar...

Se preguntaba de quien había sacado lo cabezota pero luego recordó lo que que había hecho en el pasado (ejemm... huir de casa, maquillar a los pokemon de Norman etc) y simplemente nego con la cabeza

Así que fue a visitar a Hinata encontrándose a Kiba, Shino, Ino y Sakura, después de revisar que su compañera de equipo estuviera bien aprovechó que sus compañeros de equipo estaba allí y les aviso que saldría de la aldea para entrenar por su cuenta y que Athena había hecho lo mismo. Claro recibió preguntas de todo tipo pero cuando los hubo tranquilizado se fue del hospital hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Ya allí el chico llevaba su equipo para viaje y con mirada decidida...

Yuuki: ¡estoy listo! ven por favor Mickey Mouse

Cuando dijo el nombre de su amigo vio como una luz comenzaba a rebotar a su alrededor y que de pronto Mickey aparecía enfrente del chico con una sonrisa

Mickey: ¿estas listo?

Yuuki: si

Mickey: ¡Bien! toma mi mano

El chico hizo lo ordenado y tomó la mano de Mickey, cuando lo hizo ambos fueron envueltos en una luz y de pronto vio como iban viajando entre caminos oscuros pero iluminados por estrellas, después de pasar por varios mundos (por lo cual Yuuki estaba sumamente sorprendido) llegaron a uno en especial que tenía una gran torre. Al llegar el chico camino un poco desorientado pero vio que Mickey le sonreía y lo guiaba al interior de esa torre.

Al llegar hasta arriba y abrir una gran puerta de madera entraron a lo que era un especie de estudio, tenia un mueble con varios libros de magia, varias vasijas que contenían posiciones o objetos que ocupaban allí, la soaredes eran amarillas y tenia dos grandes ventanas en forma de estrella y luna creciente. En medio del lugar había un escritorio con pipetas y algunos libros y en la silla detrás de aquel escritorio estaba un hombre de avanzada edad.

Tenia cabello gris ligeramente largo, con barba larga y terminaba en punta, piel tostada, ojos serios y negros, usaba una túnica azul, un sombrero puntiagudo igual azul pero con estrellas y zapatos cafés. Yuuki debía admitirlo, cuando le dijeron que el maestro de Mickey era un mago se espero algo así, pero no tan grafico. El hombre miro seriamente a Mickey y luego a Yuuki examinándolo con la mirada..

Hombre: (serio) Mickey, este es..

Mickey: así es Maestro, el es el chico del que le hable (mirando a Yuuki) Yuuki, el es el Maestro Yen Sid

Yuuki: (dando una reverencia) Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aoyama Yuuki

Yen Sid: ya veo.., Yuuki, muestrame tu llave espada

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿eh? pero no se como hacerla salir

Mickey: ¡no te preocupes! solo imagina que esta en tu mano y saldrá

Yuuki: ¡Bien! (el chico hizo lo indicado y de pronto una luz envolvió su mano derecha y apareció la espada que antes había salido) woah!

Yen Sid: ya veo, esta es la representación de la luz en tu interior... el nombre va bien contigo

Yuuki: ¿nombre?

Mickey: oh! es verdad, no te lo dije, cada llave espada tiene un nombre, por ejemplo (haciendo aparecer la suya) el nombre de esta es Star Seeker ( Buscadora de estrellas)

Yuuki: entonces, ¡¿cual es el nombre de la mía?

Yen Sid: ¡tu deberías saberlo! después de todo tu la creaste

Yuuki: ¿yo? pero como?

Yen Sid: solo escucha la voz de tu llave

Yuuki: de acuerdo... (cerro sus ojos y se concentro, de un momento a otro lo supo)... Two Become One (Llegaremos a ser uno)

Yen Sid: (asintiendo) Bien, ahora debemos apresurarnos, ¡tenemos menos de un mes para que entrenes!

Yuuki: (sorprendido) EH? ¿como lo supo? apenas iba a comentarselos

Mickey: ¡no subestimes al Maestro Yem Sid! ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer

Yuuki: si

Al mismo tiempo una chica había tomado su elección, Athena salio de la aldea y habiéndose alejado lo suficiente para no ser tan obvia...

Athena: Lo e pensado bien y quiero aceptar su oferta Maestro Xehanorth

Al decir eso vio que un portal negro se abría frente a ella, lo vio con poco de desconfianza pero la voz de aquel hombre la saco de sus pensamientos..

Voz:Si en verdad quieres obtener mas poder no dudes y atraviesa este portal, solo así comenzaras por aceptar la oscuridad y tu entrenamiento empezará...

La chica dudo un momento pero luego recordó los hechos en el bosque y lo que paso con Katsuya, por lo que se trago sus dudas y entro. Al pasar el Portal se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a viajar por una especie de pasillo oscuro pero podía ver una gran cantidad de estrellas y para su sorpresa mundos, luego de ser llevada por una sombra llego a su destino... era un mundo desértico rodeado por zonas montañosas, al caminar un poco vio con sorpresa que había una gran cantidad de llave espadas en el lugar (ciento su miles de ellas) un poco cohibida siguió su travesía hasta que en una zona montañosa y alejada de unos tornados (que por cierto tuvo que esquivar ya que por razones que no entendía la seguían) llego a una zona apartada y allí por fin vio a Xehanorth.

Este al verla sonrió y con calma se acerco a la chica que seguía cohibida por la atmósfera de aquel lugar...

Xehanorth: por lo que veo has aceptado mi oferta ¡Bienvenida al cementerio de llave espadas!

Athena: ¿que es este lugar? tiene una atmósfera muy pesada y negativa

Xehanorth: te diste cuenta, bien hecho... por tu buena deducción te contare. Este lugar fue antes un mundo lleno de vida y luz, pero hubo algo que acabo con eso... ¿que crees que paso?

Athena: una guerra

Xehanorth: ¡correcto! pero ahora la cuestión es ¿por que?... pues es una respuesta muy simple, por la luz

Athena: ¿la luz?

Xehanorth: Así es, veras la luz fue la creadora de todos los mundos que existen, gracias a ella fue que todo lo que conocemos fue creado y por una época se pudo vivir en paz y armonía... el problema fue que unos cuantos avariciosos quisieron mas y mas luz no queriendo compartirla con nadie...Miles y miles de maestros de la llave espada pelearon en este lugar para disputarse la luz...

Athena: entonces las llave espada que vi hace un rato...

Xehanorth: Si, todos aquellos que pelearon por la luz murieron, la luz al ver toda la destrucción que habían caudado por su causa se fue dejando en una época de oscuridad a todos los mundos... es por esa razón que los mundos están separados e incomunicados unos de otros...

Athena: ya veo..

Xehanorth: Athena, la razón por la cual te traje aquí es porque quiero que seas consciente de lo que la luz puede hacer en las personas.., la luz es algo muy brillante pero entre mas brillante sea, su sombra sera aun mas oscura... la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, pero la oscuridad si puede vivir sin la luz... es por eso que quiero que aceptes esa oscuridad que hay en tu corazón, no es mala, por el contrario te puede dar tanto poder como desees..

Athena: ahora entiendo...entonces así sera (mirándolo con determinación)

Xehanorth: Bien, ahora muestrame tu llave espada, para sacarla solo... (no completo la frase ya que la chica sacó la espada como supo toda su vida lo hubiera hecho) oh! ya lo sabias

Athena: no exactametem solo recordé que en aquel momento la llave salio cuando imagine un arma en mis manos

Xehanorth: bien... "parece que por fin e encontrado la pieza que necesitaba" ¿cual es su nombre?

Athena: (cerrando sus ojos) True Light's Flight (Vuelo de la luz verdadera)

Xehanorth: Bien! comenzemos, debo prepararte para dentro de menos de un mes...

Athena: ¡Si!

De este modo comenzaba una nueva ruta que afectaría la vida de nuestros héroes, una ruta que no marcaba más que dolor para dos personas en especial... continuara

 **Y... ya esta, las cosas están dando un giro inesperado ante la llegada de Xehanorth y Mickey, ¿esperaban la desicion de Yuuki y Athena? poco poco comenzaran a entenderse mas cosas del accionar de sus decisiones, por lo que solo falta un poco mas para que entre el verdadero problema que hara crecer a nuestros protagonistas, sin mas respondo rápidamente a Gonza-chan, si ¿lo se! vi el manga de tokyo ghoul y cuando leí esa escena fue como de "Woa! eso me da varias ideas" y cuando me toco verlo animado pues... PUM tienes que usarlo y... henos aquí. Sin mas agradezco el tiempo que dedican en leer mi fic y espero mas opiniones, sin mas nos vemos la próxima semana ¿reviews?... BYE, BYE**


	32. Chapter 32 Resultados del entrenamiento,

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 32: Resultados del entrenamiento, ¡quiero que me veas como un igual!

El mes paso rápidamente, Sasuke después de huir estuvo bajo la tutela de Kakashi y estuvo entrenando por su lado, Naruto se encontró con un sabio pervertido (ero-sennin por Naruto) que le ayudó a retirar el sello que le puso Orochimaru y a usar el chacra del Kyuuby, Shino entreno con ayuda de Kiba y Kurenai, mientras que Yuuki había mejorado bastante bajo la tutela de Yen Sid, ya que sus movimiento de espada habían mejorado así como su velocidad, ahora ya sabía usar magia (ya que el maestro decidió darle la materia Fire, electro y wind) así como ya había experimentado una que otra batalla con heartless. Por el lado de Athena esta también mejoro, pero no como ella esperaba, es decir sus movimiento yabde por si buenos mejoraron un poco mas, pero lo que a la chica le extraño fue que el maestro Xenahorth se empeñaba en hacerla usar su oscuridad, lo que a veces hacia pero no entendía para que...aquel relato de que la oscuridad no era tan mala estaba perdiendo sentido para ella ya que cada vez que usaba la oscuridad ella sentía como poco a poco una parte de si misma también iba perdiéndose...

Ya el día prometido Yuuki y Athena regresaron a la aldea, en cuanto el ojirojo se encontró a la ojiazul en la entrada corrió a abrazarla logrando que la chica se sonrojara y avergomzara por tan efusiva muestra (eso y que algunas personas los veían curiosos)... luego de separarse el chic la tomo oír los hombros y...

Yuuki: (preocupado) me tenias preocupado cuando te fuiste así (con tono de padre regañando a su hija) ¡no vuelvas a asutarme así señorita!

Athena: (con una gota en la sien) s...si

Después de esa 'interesante' bienvenida ambos se dirigieron al estadio donde se realizaría el examen, al llegar vieron que el estadio estaba repleto y ciando fueron a formarse con los demás gennin finalistas vieron que Sasuke y Naruto aun no habían llegado, tampoco estaba ese ninja del sonido que pelearía con Athem lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento a Athena, pero no pudo pensar mas en ello ya que oyó una voz conocida, al voltear a las gradas ella y Yuuki se sorprendieron al ver que Sayuri, Norman, Chitose, el profesor Odamaki y para mas sororsa de ellos, el profesor Elm, el profesor Oak y sus sempai junto con Esmerald estaban allí...

Chitose: Mi niña mucha suerte! (desde las gradas)

Sayuri: RUBY, SAPPHIRE FIGHT!

Yuuki: ¿Mama, Papá? ¿pero que...

Norman: (con voz firme) No nos subestimes!

Yuuki: (asustado) s..si

Athena: (confundida) entiendo que tus padre, el profesor Odamaki y Chitose este aquí, pero ...¿por que los sempai también?

Yuuki: (con una gota en la sien) Algo me dice que Blue-sempai tiene algo que ver... (viendo como la aludida soltaba su risa usual de travesura)

Athena: (igual con una gota) creo que ya no quiero saber la respuesta...

Yuuki: si

Después de esperar un rato mas Naruto por fin llego, fue regañado por el examinador de la prueba pero al final lo dejó pasar, el combate entre Naruto y Neji comenzó dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que el blondo se las arreglo para usar el chacra del Kyuuby cuando Neji uso su puño blando y bloqueo sus canales de chacra, al final Naruto se lar arreglo para confundirlo con un clon de sombra y derrotarlo haciendo un tunel en la arena.

El segundo combate que era el de Sasuke se atraso ya que el mencionado no había llegado y como muchos nobles vinieron a ver el combate del heredero Uchiha se atraso, el siguiente combate que era el de Kankuro vs Shino no sucedió ya que el ninja de la arena se rindió alegando un dolor de estomago por lo que Shino fue declarado ganador, el siguiente era el de Athem vs el ninja del sonido [# lo siento, odie al tipo y ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre por lo que no lo investigue#] siendo declarado Athem ganador al no aparecer el ultimo.

Los señores feudales y todos en la arena se estaban exasperando por los hechos pero cuando iban a comenzar a protestar por que no habían visto pelea alguna fue el turno de Shikamaru y Temari para pelear... el gennin holgazán estuvo a punto de rendirse pero Naruto lo empujo al campo por lo que al final no pudo rehusarse.. la batalla fue interesante, ya que a pesar de que Temari tenia la ventaja por sus jutsus tipo viento, Shikamaru se las arreglo para poco a poco acorralarla y atraparla con su jutsu Kage mame no jutsu ( ). Aunque el final de esa batalla fue lo mas curioso ya que aunque Shikamaru la tenia a su merced se rindió lo cual causo que todos se sorprendieran y que Athena soltara una carcajada al ver la razón...

Asuma: Se puede decir que perdió la batalla pero no la guerra...

Eso fue lo que su sensei dijo... después de superar ese momento cómico hasta cierto punto, fue el turno de la ultima batalla Yuuki vs Athena, ambos se miraron retadoramemte mientras se dirigían a la arena, al llegar oyeron los gritos de apoyo de sus sempais y los demás...

Red, Yellow y Crystal: ¡Buena suerte Ruby, Sapphire!

Gold: ¡pateale el trasero al chico cursi, Koori no Hime (princesa de hielo)!

Blue: Tienes que ganar Sapphire! ¡las apuestas están a tu favor!

Eso le saco una gota a todos los demás y en el caso de Athena y Yuuki simplemente ignoraron eso, cuando el combate iba a comenzar en medio de la arena aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke en un shushin de hojas, su entrada fue triunfal y 'Cool' pero en lugar de escuchar aplausos o gritos de fangirls el azabache recibió un par coscorrones de parte de la ojiazul y el ojirojo...

Athena: (con una vena de irritación) ¡Llegas tarde Baka-suke!

Sasuke: (agarrándose la cabeza) ¡eso dolió! lo entiendo de Athena ¿pero tu porqué?

Yuuki: (con aires de suficiencia) Fui a buscarte al hospital y resulta que el niño se escapo, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Sasuke: (molesto) ¡Deja de llamarme niño! ¡que hayas nacido unos días antes que todo no te hace merecedor de llamarme así!

Yuuki: (picándolo) 21 días querido primo, así que como soy mayor te diré niño y se acabo

Sasuke: tu...

Athena: (interumpiendolos) ¡oigan! ¿se dan cuenta que Sayuri-san y Norman están viéndolos?

Cuando oyeron eso volteraon a las gradas y vieron que en efecto estaban siendo observados, Sayuri saludo a Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras que Yuuki se paralizo de miedo al ver la mirada que le envió su padre... mientras esto sucedía el instructor le hechaba la bronca a Kakashi...

Instructor: ¡no puede ser!.. ¿de todas las cosas tenías que pegarle tus malos hábitos?

Kakashi: jejeje, lo siento, aun estamos en tiempo?

Instructor: debería descalificarlo por su tardanza, pero la mayoría vino a ver su batalla. aunque tendrá que esperar un poco, la pelea de eso dos (señalando a Athena y Yuuki) estaba a punto de empezar y muchos nobles están impacientes por verla

Kakashi: ya veo...supongo que podemos esperar

Mientras esto sucedía Athena se dio cuenta que Sasuke cambio su ropa por un traje completo negro similar al que llevaba antes pero con varios cinturones pequeños que rodeaban sus vendajes, ya no llevaba los brazaletes y en su lugar tenía coderas de cuero beige, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que el brazo derecho del chico estaba vendado...

Athena: "Kakashi debió mostrarle el chidori... espero que esto no sea contraproducente"

Después de que Naruto y los demás gennin cuestionaran a Sasuke por su desaparición, Sasuke le lanzó un reto a Naruto sobre que el deseaba vencerlo a lo que el blondo acepto, el instructor después de decirle lo mismo que a Kakashi envió a Sasuke y al resto a las gradas para que comenzara la batalla... Athena y Yuuki se pusieron en posición, pero antes de comenzar el ojirojo miro firmemente a la chica,..

Yuuki: Athena, ¡quiero que pelees en serio contra mi!

Athena: ¿estas seguro?

Yuuki: (firme) si, después de todo no desoerdicie el tiempo en este mes

Athena: ya veo... entonces te pondré una condición, ¡solo si lotras soltarme el cabello pelearé en serio! ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Yuuki: si

Instructor: preparados?... EMPIECEN!

Dicho esto Yuuki desenfundó a Cool Mint y a Speart Mint llenado contra la chica que saco a Shinku sin desenfundar, la chico empezó con ataques rapidos y certeros que la chica esquivaba como si nada... o por lo menos su cara era esa, ya que su mente pensaba otra cosa

Athena: "¡es rápido! su percepción en batalla a mejorado considerablemente, no solo eso, ya no me ataca por atacar (esquivando otro ataque) sabe como y donde hacerlo (saltando para atacar al chico) al parecer este mes a sido muy productivo para el"

En cuanto la chica se lanzó contra el, Yuuki la espero y aunque recibió tres golpes certeros en el estomago logro su cometido, la ojiazul sorprendida abrió los ojos anonadada por ver que el chico había logrado lo que le había pedido... para sorpresa de todo el estadio el cabello de la chica cayo libremente en su espalda sorprendiendo a la mayoria que creía que lo tenia corto. Athena en lugar de enojarse solo soltó un suspiro y vio a Yuuki que la veía con una cara de satisfacción...

Athena: has cumplido con lo que pedí... así que ahora yo cumpliré con mi parte... (Como ya tenía a Shinku en sus manos, llamo a Ginryo y cuando la hubo obtenido) ¡PREPARATE!

Dicho esto la chica se fue contra el ojirojo que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, si había mejorado, pero el nivel de la chica era de una liga mucho mayor, al ver que el chico comenzó a retroceder la chica lo miro seriamente...

Athena: ¿que pasa? eso es todo lo que tienes?, pudiste hacerme pelear en serio, así que muestrame todo tu poder!

El chico la miro sorprendido, ya que vio que en serio quería pelear con el, así que decidido tomo a Cool Mint y a Speart Mint y esquivando otro ataque de la pelimorada...

Yuuki: Cool Mint, Kami no kaze, TEN KEN (Dios del viento, castigo divino) Spear Mint, Kami no Hi, Shinku no Hi! ( Dios del fuego, fuego carmesí)

Ambos ataques fueron tras la chica la cual solo sonrió y con tranquilidad...

Athena: Fortune Slash! (corte de la fortuna)

La chica salio disparada con una velocidad nunca antes vista desbaratando los ataques de Yuuki y atacándolo variadas veces por todos lados, el chico a penas y pudo bloquear algunos ataques pero cuando el ataque acabo la diferencia de estados era obvia, el chico tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo mientras que la chica estaba fresca como una lechuga a excepción de una quemadura en su hombro...Al ver el estado del chico y notar que no pensaba rendirse ahora...

Athena: Te daré el honor de ser la primera persona que aprecio en obligarme a usar esta técnica Yuuki... (al decir eso la chica desenfundó ambas katanas y las lanzó al aire saltando para tomarlas) ¡SHINKU, GINRYO, CONVIERNTANSE EN MIS ARMAS! (al tomarlas, aun en el aire se posiciono y...) Meburyuu Kenjutsu oogi, RYUUGAZAN (Estilo mibu del dragón de espada doble ascendente, Dragón ascendente)

Yuuki vio cono el ataque se convertía en dos dragones purpuras por lo que como pudo se protegió con sus armas, una estela de polvo se levanto en la arena dejando a todos los presentes impactados, ya que muchos no conocían la verdadera fuerza de la chica. Incluso Sasuke que había empezado a convivir con ellos desconocía que tenían ese nivel, en especial la chica... eso solo significaba que nunca habían ido en serio... lo cual lo frustro, ¿cuanto era el nivel de diferencia entre ellos y el...no en especial entre Athena y el.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disolvió vieron que Athena ayudaba a Yuuki a mantenerse en pie, las espadas de ambos ya no estaban pero el chico tenía una cara de satisfacción mientras que la chica lo miraba orgullosa...

Athena: ¡lo has hecho muy bien por tu cuenta... Felicidades! yo ya... no puedo enseñarte nada mas, ahora depende de ti el lograr ser mas fuerte.

Yuuki: gracias...

Instructor: "increíble, este es en nivel de esa chica... fácilmente puede ascender a Jounnin...con esta muestra no hay duda que ascenderá a chunnin cuanto menos"... Ganadora, Asamiya Athena!

El estadio estallo en gritos de emoción y apoyos para la chica y el ojirojo, ya que aun cuando había perdido lo había hecho muy bien. Incluso sus sempais los veían y vitoreaban sus nombres, ya que estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad de ambos. En ese momento se acercaron dos miembros del equipo médico, pero el chico negó alegando que estaba bien y solo necesitaba sentarse, a lo que se ganó un coscorrón de Athena y una advertencia de que si no iba al memos la dejaría a ella curarlo.

Después de curarle las heridas graves ambos subieron al balcón de espera donde Naruto, Shino y Sasuke los esperaban para felicitarlos, cuando el blondo le pregunto que sentía al respecto de su pelea se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras...

Yuuki: no me importa haber perdido, ya que esta pelea me a demostrado que voy por buen camino... es la primera vez que Athena pelea en serio conmigo

Esta respuesta molesto a Sasuke, ya que si eso era verdad y (aunque le doliera admitirlo) tomando en cuenta que Yuuki era mas fuerte que el... la ojiazul era inalcanzable para el... por lo menos por ahora...Pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que era momento de su pelea.

Sasuke y Gaara entraron a la arena bajo la mirada expectante de todos, Athena miraba seriamente a Gaara ya que por las acciones de su compañero Kankuro... Suna debían estar planeando algo. La pelea comenzó asombrando a los presentes ya que como había ocurrido con Lee, Gaara era protegido por su arena pero Sasuke era muy rápido por lo que en algun momento pudo golpearlo, cuando lo logró comenzó a reunir chacra en su mano izquierda de la cual comenzó a emanar electricidad...

Athena: ¡lo sabia! Kakashi-sensei le enseñó el chidori

Naruto: (confundido) ¿chidori? que es eso?

Yuuki: esa cosa desprende un gran ruido... se parece mucho a el graznido de aves

Athena: Así es... después de todo el chidori es literal... chidori, mil aves... es una técnica de rango S tipo raiton, básicamente acumulas chacra raiton en la palma de tu mano, después de que acumulas el suficiente lo impactas en el objetivo (seria) es una técnica muy poderosa pero demasiado peligrosa, ¿me pregunto si Sasuke estará listo para usarla?

Naruto: ¿por que lo dices Athena-chan?

Athena: Naruto, Yuuki ¿recuerdan ese día que me vieron con el brazo quemado?

Naruto: si

Yuuki: no me lo recuerdes, ¡ese día fue aterrador!

Athena: dejando eso último de lado, ese día estaba probando una técnica derivada del chidori que cree, la técnica es peligrosa en si porque si no tienes un buen control de chacra puedes lastimarte a ti mismo o acabarte tu chacra...en cualquiera de los dos casos puede ser fatal...Ahora imaginen mi control de chacra y lo que la técnica alterna me hizo... creo que comprenderán la razón por la cual tengo mis dudas sobre Sasuke

Naruto: (viendo la pelea) ¡Se que el teme puede hacerlo!

Yuuki: esperó que así sea

Cuando Sasuke término de cargar su chacra se lanzó contra Gaara y cuando su técnica impacto en la coraza de arena esta ultima se rompió logrando herir al pelirrojo, Este lleno señora y sorpresa comenzó a gritar de dolor y a emanar una gran cantidad de chacra. En ese instante pasaron varia cosas, una lluvia de plumas comenzó a caer las cuales durmieron a todos los civiles, solo los sempai de Athena y Ruby junto con la madre de este último se salvaron ya que fueron protegidos por la protección de Latinas y Latinos que acompañaron a Esmerald.

Lo otro que paso fue el mal presentimiento de la ojiazul, a la arena y en toda la aldea comenzaron a llegar ninjas del Sonido y de Suna los cuales comenzaron a invadir la aldea, además vio como el Sandaime fue secuestrado del palco y lo llevaban al techo creado una barrera alrededor del secuestrador y el Sandaime por lo que no podían acercarse. Athena rápidamente volteeo a la arena y vio que el equipo de Gaara habían huido con el chico y como Sasuke fue otra ellos lo cual la preocupó, sabia de sobran que si un Jinchuriki se salia de control tendía a ser sumamente peligroso por lo que con ayuda de Yuuki despertó a sus compañeros y el ojirojo junto con Naruto, Sakura y Shino fueron tras Sasuke como refuerzos.

La pelimorada fue entonces con sus sempai y Sayuri, esta ultima pregunto por Yuuki y Sasuke pero solo pudo decirles que ambos habían ido tras los gennin de Suna. Los sempai al enterarse de la invasión se preocuparon y quisieron ayudar pero ...

Athena: (seria) ahora mismo mas que una ayuda serían un estorbo

Gold: ¡oye! eso es ofensivo, recuerda que nosotros..

Athena: se muy bien a que se han enfrentado Gold, pero los enemigos que estan aqui y ahora scon distintos a los que un enfrentado, los asesinaran sin dudarlo y cuando menos lo esperen

Sayuri: ¡niños por favor hagan caso! ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada mas

Red: ¿entonces que sugieres?

Athena: La aldea esta siendo atacada, pero aun hay muchos civiles que están atrapados en medio del fuego bélico, si quieren ayudar entonces ayuden a evacuar a los civiles

Green: ¿a donde exactamente tenemos que ir?

Sayuri: los rostros de los hokages en la montaña no son. solo monumentos, también sirven como refugio en caso de ataques a la aldea

Crystal: ¿entonces debemos evacuar a los refugios?

Athena: Así es

Silver: hay varias peleas de camino al refugio, ¿como haremos para esquivarlos y llegar a salvo?

Sayuri: usen a sus pokemon como apoyo, además varios ninjas de Konoha les protegerán y también cuentan conmigo

Blue: ¡entonces vamos!

todos: si!

Dicho esto los dexholders se fueron con Sayuri para comenzar a ayudar en lo ordenado, cuando se fueron la ojiazul comenzó a ir a donde el Sandaime se encontraba, en el camino se topo con varios ninjas del sonido y Suna pero sin piedad alguna desenfundó a Shinku y Ginryo y comenzó a pelear contra ellos asesinando a varios con solo habilidad física, cuando llego a la mitad vio que Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai estaban también luchando contra enemigos invasores, pero cuando se iba a acercar a su sensei fue detenida por una ráfaga de viento cortante, al voltear a ver al culpable vio que era Athem y que detrás de el estaba Murase, ambos armados con katanas...

Athena los miro un momento, pero al notar que ellos pretendían atacarla no lo dudo y fue contra ellos empujando a Murase lejos de Athem , al lograrlo logro darle un Gold en las muñecas a su gemelo logrando que soltara sus armas y cuando eso paso le dio un rodillazo sacándole sangre y estrallandolo en el piso con una patada, Murase vio esto y aun con la preocupacion por su hermano fue contra Athena la cual comenzó a pelear contra el pelirrojo.

En algún momento de la batalla Athena fue menguando sus fuerzas ya que aunque le costara admitirlo Murase era un oponente duro. Al comenzar a retroceder el sello maldito de su cuello comenzó a expandirse por su rostro pero cuando la chica iba a caer en la oscuridad y el líder del sello recordó la cara de Yuuki.

Athena: (susurrandoy cerrando los ojos) es verdad...si me rindo ahora ese idiota se preocupara

Murase: ¡no es tiempo para estar jugando! MUERE!

Athena: yo no perderé!

Al decir eso la chica abrió sus ojos mostrando su sharingan completo, en ese momento el rosa de sus iris se hizo mas brillante y el sello de maldicion retrocedió de su cuello hasta desaparecer. Cuando esto paso la chica se sintió mas libre y bloqueo con facilidad el ataque de Murase y con una parada lo alejo dejándolo junto con Athem que cobdificultad se ponía de pie..

Athena: (decidida) ¡LES DEMOSTRARE EL PODER QUE PADRE NOS HEREDO! (diciendo eso clavo a Shinku en el suelo y tomando a Ginryo con ambas manos) HAMA, RYUUGIN! (destructor de demonios)

El ataque era un dragón plateado que fue directo hacia sus hermanos, Athem no resistió el impacto y se desmayo, pero Murase apenas pudo bloquearlo, cuando el chico vio que Athena lo miraba de una forma de advertencia tomo a su hermano y se fue... Athena al ver que huyeron solo se dio la vuelta tomando a Shinku y fue con su sensei que la miraba con orgullo...

Kakashi: lo has hecho muy bien... ahora vamos!

Athena: si

Bajo las órdenes de su sensei la pelimorada fue a ver que pasaba con en Sandaime, al llegar solo pudo ver horrorizada como el que lo había secuestrado era Orochimaru y como el Sandaime con su ultimo aliento sellaba los brazos de la serpiente con el Shiki fuin (sello de la muerte). Sin poder hacer nada al respecto vio que el Sandaime colapsaba y poco a poco perdía la vida, por otro lado Orochimaru estaba desesperado al sentir un gran dolor por lo que los ninjas que habían hecho la barrera la deshicieron y se lo levaron huyendo del lugar.

Apenas la barrera se fue los Ambu junto con algunos ninjas que estaban en le lugar se acercaron al cuerpo del Sandaime, Athena lo revisó con su chacra y su sharingan pero ya no había caso...el Tercer Hokage de Konoha había muerto...

Lo que paso con los demás fue informado ya entrada la noche ya que la chica aun atuedida por la muerte del Sandaime hizo todo mecánicamente, a eso de las 8 de la noche casi todos los invasores fueron exterminados o expulsados del lugar, Yuuki y Shino trajeron al hospital a Naruto y a Sasuke, ya que el blondo termino muy lastimado al pelear con Gaara y ganarle, en el caso del pelinegro estaba exahusto por el sello maldito. En cuanto a sus sempais y Sayuri lograron evacuar a la mayoría de los civiles y estaban a salvo junto con los profesores y Norman.

Cabe decir lo siguiente, cuando todos se enteraron de la muerte del Sandaime se soorendieron y algunos no lo creyeron sino hasta que la ojiazul con la mirada llena de rabia lo confirmó. La mañana siguiente fue fúnebre ya que los ninjas que estaban en condiciones fueron al funeral del Sandaime y lo además ninjas caídos, las personas ajenas al lugar (como los dexholders) solo pudieron ver con pena como algunos ninjas, (en especial konohamaru) rompían en llanto por la pérdida de su líder y abuelo... continuara

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿como ven? los hechos no cambiaron tanto por lo que de todos modos el Sandaime murió, sin embargo ya estamos a a nada de que este fic se ponga dramático en muchos sentidos, solo un poco mas y veremos el porque la decisión de Athena traerá varios problemas a su mundo, sin mas Contestando Gonza-chan, ya se, de algún modo esto ya tiene pinta de PM pero bueno... creo que no afecta demasiado... o eso creo. Sin mas espero comentarios con respecto a lo que va, ¿que creen que pase a partir de ahora? ¿reviews? sin mas nos vemos la próxima semana BYE, BYE.**


	33. Chapter 33 Viajes, pérdida de memoria y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 33: Viajes, pérdida de memoria y un nuevo maestro

Había pasado una semana de la muerte del Sandaime, la moral del lugar volvia poco a poco pero aun faltaba ver varios problemas. Resultaba que la invasión había sido provocada por Orochimaru, ya que había asesinado al Kazekage y engañado a Suna, después de un par de negociasiones se reanudó el tratado de paz de Konoha y Suna pero aun estaban los roses de los recientes hechos.

Esa semana Athena estuvo deprimida y era poco vista mas que en la cena cuando llegaba a cocinar ya que el resto del día se la pasaba entrenando sin que nadie supiera en donde exactamente. Yuuki estaba preocupado por esto ultimo pero no podía hacer nada si la chica no le comentaba nada, sin embargo pronto estaría la chica entrenando con el sin que lo esperara.

Un día Naruto llego emocionado con Yuuki diciéndole que una persona le enseñaría una técnica fenomenal por lo que se iría con el a un viaje de entrenamiento. El chico lo insentivo a ir ya que se veía que esa persona le estaba ayudando a mejorar por lo que también le dijo que el se encargaría de avisarle a Athena. Acordado lo anterior el blondo se fue y como la villa no tenía misiones importantes y el consejo había canselado las misiones para los gennin decidió ir con el maestro Yen Sid a entrenar.

Antes de irse se entero de algo grave, su primo Sasuke había sido herido por Itachi... al parecer el mayor se había unido a una organización que estaba cazando a los jinchurikis, y como Naruto tenia al Kyuuby lo habían tratado de secuestrar. Fue esta la razón por la que primero se sercioro que el pelinegro se encontraba bien, cuando fue a verlo al hospital lo encontró inconsciente y le informaron que sus heridas eran superficiales, pero que lo preocupante era el daño psicológico.

El ojirojo se había preocupado pero al decirle que Naruto y un tal Jiraya se encontraban buscando a una kunoichi que podía curar a su primo, por lo que al tranquilizarlo y dejarlo en buenas manos partió, el también debía mejorar si pretendía protegerlos y rebasar a Athena.

Athena había pensado en lo mismo por lo que también había ido a entrenar con Xehanorth en el cementerio de llaves espadas , la pelimorada descubriría que esa desicion había sido errónea. Durante el entrenamiento el hombre era exigente, cosa que no le molestaba a la chica pero era un tanto distinto. Comúnmente uno esperaría que le enseñaría primero lo básico antes de ponerla a combatir con heartless, sin embargo Xehanorth desde el principio le obligo a combatir con esas creaturas obligándola a usar la oscuridad en su corazón.

Esta vez no fue diferente, pero lo nuevo fue que no solo eran los básicos, sino que había unas creaturas mas grandes de forma humanoide pero que seguían siendo heartless. La chica no se rindió y siguió combatiendo contra ellos por horas, después de casi un día y una noche completa peleando contra ellos la chica estaba sediendo pero en cambio Xehanorth se estaba hartando ya que la ojiazul se negaba a usar su oscuridad

El tenía planes que dependian de ello y se lo había dicho a la chica, ya que quería formar la llave X-blade, la cual se creaba con la unión de la luz y la oscuridad, [#aunque jamas le aclaro que si esa llave se creaba el mundo donde se creaba era destruido#] sin embargo de un tiempo a la fecha la chica simplemente se rehuso a usar su oscuridad por lo que cuando su plan de llevarla al limite estaba fallando...

Xehanorth: ¡Te daré un insentivo para que uses tu oscuridad! (abriendo un portal y dejando pasar a mas heartless humanoides)

Athena: (cansada) ¡Maestro, por favor deténgase! Aun para mi esto es imposible... ¡aun no estoy lista!

Xehanorth: ¿que pasa Athena? ¿acaso no quieres responder a los deseos de tu maestro? ¡Usa tu oscuridad y dale a tu maestro la X-blade!

Athena: Pero maestro! eso es...

Xehanorth: ¡basta de charlas! ataquen!

Athena: maestro!

La chica trato de defenderse pero en algún momento no pudo mas y fue derrotada por los heartless, al ver esto Xehanorth aparto a los monstruos desapareciendolos con su llave espada y vio con decepción a la chica que están inconsciente en el suelo. Con sus pies puso a la chica boca arriba y preparando su arma para clavarla en el pecho de la chica...

Xehanorth: si no vas a usar esa oscuridad...¡entonces yo la tomare por ti! (clavando el arma)

Al atravesarla una luz salio del pecho de la chica y de pronto se oscureció formando de un momento a otro una figura femenina muy parecida a Athena, pero tenia el pelo negro y en lugar de la ropa que usaba la chica usaba un especie de traje completo pegado de manga larga negro con detalles parecidos a venas rojas en todo el traje, encima tenia un especie de vestido hecho de tiras negro con gris con un cinturón negro y en el pecho tenia un corazón negro con los bordes rojos y una x. En sus manos tenia una llave espada negra que tenia en la punta un corazón que se formaba con los filos de la llave y una especie de asterisco o estrella roja, el mango tenia dos especies de alas rojas.

Xehanorth: (sonriendo) ¡Tu, que eres una creación de la oscuridad de esta chica, el nombre de Nova te sera otorgado!

Nova: si maestro...

La chica abrió sus ojos revelando unos ojos amarillos llenos de maldad, y miro de forma burlona a Athena que aun permanecía inconsciente.

Nova: ¿que haremos con ella Maestro? ahora no es mas que una muñeca vacia

Xehanorth: le dejaremos en un mundo cualquiera, ella ya no sera de utilidad...

La conversación no continuó ya que de pronto Athena abrió los ojos pero de forma vacía, del mismo modo levanto si brazo derecho hacia el cielo y sorprendiendo tanto a Xehanorth como a Nova ya que de su mano apareció una llave espada muy parecida a la de la nueva chica, solo que esta era de un color blanco como cristal con las partes azules en lugar de rojo...

Nova: (soprendida) ¡Maestro eso es...

Xehanorth: (sorprendido) así es... (sonriendo maléficamente) al parecer si nos sera de utilidad

Nova: ¿que hará maestro? (viendo como la espada desaparecía)

Xehanorth: Creó que es momento de llevarla con un viejo amigo...

Dicho eso tomo a la chica (que volvió a cerrar sus ojos) y dándole una seña a Nova abrió un portal comenzando a caminar hacia el...

Por el lado de Yuuki este se encontraba entrenando con Mickey, recientemente ambos habían sido regañados y aporreados por Yen Sid ya que ambos se pusieron a jugar con su magia, por lo que ahora mismo ambos estaban entrenando con sus llaves en lo físico ya que el maestro los había amonestado con todo el día de entrenamiento físico.

Cuando ya estaba entrada la noche Yen Sid les permitió entrar a la torre y descansar, desde antes el hombre les había asignado habitaciones para cada uno por lo que después de desearse buenas noches cada uno partió a descansar. Esa noche sin embargo Yuuki tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que Athena lo necesitaba, pero no estaba seguro del porque, con la cara de la chica en su mente el chico cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Mickey y Yuuki estaba haciendo ejercicio de espada, sin embargo en ese momento fueron llamados por Yen Sid, al llegar al despacho del mago este los vio seriamente y comenzó a hablar...

Yen Sid: (serio)Yuuki...Mickey, las estrellas me han advertido de un peligro que asecha las dimensiones, las tinieblas están expandiéndose en aquel mundo donde la tragedia comenzó [# se refiere al cementerio de las llave esoada#] y algo me dice que pronto vendrán tiempos difíciles.

Mickey: Tendremos que salir?

Yen Sid: el tiempo lo dirá... no es así, Xehanorth

Tanto Mickey como Yuuki voltearon a la puerta y de pronto esta se abrió revelando al hombre, este vio de forma analítica a ambos y de pronto vio solo a Yen Sid..

Yen Sid: ¿a que has venido Xehanorth? no eres la clase de persona que venga a estos territorios y menos desde hace años

Xehanorth: ¿no puede un anciano saludar a un viejo amigo?

Yen Sid: deja el sarcasmo y dime que necesitas

Xehanorth: Bien, mas que necesitar e venido a pedirte ayuda para alguien mas... (mirando a la puerta) entra

Tanto Mickey como Yuuki miraron confundidos al lugar mientras que Yen Sid endureció la mirada... ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que pasaba. A la sala entro una pelimorada con un aspecto maltrecho y la mirada pérdida y mientras el ratón la veía con curiosidad...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Athena!

Xehanorth: veo que la conoces..

Yuuki: (preocupado) es mi amiga, ¿que le paso?

Xehanorth: a eso es a lo que vine, ella a estado entrenando conmigo durante un tiempo, el día de ayer fuimos rodeados por una orda de heartless pero lamentablemente Athena fue herida en su corazón

El chico al oír eso se acerco a la pelimorada, la tomo del rostro y con suma delicadeza comenzó a revisarla.

Yuuki: Athena, ¿estas bien? ¿que te paso?

Athena: yo...(comenzando a temblar) yo...

En eso se aparto bruscamente del chico y comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, el chico intento acercarse a la chica pero esta comenzó a gritar y de pronto se desmayó, antes de que el chico pudiera sostenerla Xehanorth se le adelanto viéndolo seriamente.

Xehanorth: Ella no te responderá, ya que no pude recordarlo

Yuuki: (molesto) ¿de que habla?

Xehanorth: una herida en el corazón no es cualquier cosa, en el caso de Athena ella perdió un fragmento de su corazón, eso no solo es una parte del mismo, sino también recuerdos.

Yuuki: eso es...

Yen Sid: cierto...pude saberlo con solo ver a esa chica... ¿tuviste que ver algo con esto?

Xehanorth: ¿me crees capaz de algo así?

Yen Sid: así es...Xehanorth nuestra relación es mala, pero no puedo simplemente abandonar a esta chica en ese estado... ¡solo dejala a mi cuidado pero no te atrevas a regresar a este lugar! ya no eres bienvenido aquí, de ser necesario usare mi magia para que no vuelvas

Xehanorth: si eso es lo que deseas

El hombre dejo a la chica en el suelo y mirándolos de una forma burlona se fue del lugar, una vez fuera Yen Sid se acerco a la chica y uso un hechizo de cura sobre ella, al curarla miro a sus pupilos que lo miraban preocupados.

Yen Sid: estará bien! sus recuerdos regresaran hasta que recupere ese fragmento de su corazón pero... estará bien, la luz de su corazón aun esta brillando

Yuuki: (aliviado) si, gracias...

Mickey: Maestro, ¿quien era ese hombre?

Yen Sid: en el pasado era un viejo amigo pero...ahora es alguien muy peligroso... Yuuki, tu amiga fue muy desafortunada al encontrarse con ese hombre... esto es una causa de sus enseñanzas

Yuuki: ¿a que se refiere maestro?

Yen Sid: Xehanorth esta obsesionado con la oscuridad y el poder, ya les había dicho que la luz y la oscuridad no son buenas ni malas, pero lo extremos son peligrosos, Xehanorth lo sabe y aún así abusa de la oscuridad... las estrellas me dicen que tu amiga lo supo a tiempo y el en cambio le hizo esto ( al ver la mirada de enojo de Yuuki) ¡Te prohíbo ir a buscarlo! si vas recibirás un destino peor que el de esta chica... por ahora nos concentraremos en ella, necesitará ayuda.

Ante estas palabras llevaron a la chica a una habitación para dejarla descansar, paso una semana y la chica ya había recuperado la consciencia, recordaba a Yuuki y su vida actual, pero algunos de sus recuerdos de la infancia junto su tiempo con Xehanorth no estaban. Había aceptado estar bajo la tutela de Yen Sid pero había sorprendido a todos ya que tenia dos llave espada, True light's fliying y Oath keeper (protector de promesas).

Dejando eso de lado pasaron tres semanas en las que Athena comenzó a entrenar junto con Mickey y Yuuki, había congeniado rápidamente con el ratón por lo que el entrenamiento aun si había sido duro, también fue ameno. Yen Sid había notado que Athena tenia una habilidad nata para aprender magia por lo que le había dado varios libros para que estudiara sobre ella y actualmente la manejaba bastante bien.

Gratamente si Mickey y Yuuki tendían a divagar en los entrenamientos, Athena solía pararlos y enfocarlos en el mismo, por eso fue que aun cuando en teoría era pronto le dio materias a la chica la cual había entrenado las mismas y las había evolucionado bastante bien. Yuuki vio los pasos agigantados que daba la ojiazul por lo que el también comenzó a tomarse mas en serio el entrenamiento.

Así fue como el también comenzó a subir de nivel sus materias y a enfocarlas con su estoque ya que Athena ya estaba dominando esta combinación. Mickey había comenzado a admirar a la chica ya que se había dado cuenta que su manera de ser y la razón por la cual peleaba era por una causa justa...proteger a las personas que le importan... además si Yuuki tendía tener sus manias raras y sus achaques de moda, la chica era mas tranquila, aunque tenia sus arranques de "salvajismo" aunque era algo que le agradaba a Mickey, ya que eso la hacia única.

Tres semanas mas pasaron y fue cuando Yen Sid les dio una noticia impactante para los tres.

Yen Sid: Yuuki, Mickey, Athena...ustedes lo han hecho bien durante este tiempo, Mickey aun te falta trabajar en tu técnica pero creo que gracias a la intervención de Yuuki y Athena has mejorado bastante

Mickey: si!

Yen Sid: Yuuki, Athena ustedes dos me han sorprendido, ha pasado muy poco tiempo y sin embargo ya están a un nivel bastante alto, ¡Buen trabajo!

Yuuki: si

Athena: gracias maestro

Yen Sid: Bueno... ahora considerando su desempeño he decidido que están listos para presentar la prueba de maestros de la llave espada

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿en serio?

Athena: ¿Esta seguro maestro? creo que es demasiado pronto

Mickey: ¡no se preocupen! si el maestro dice que están listos es porque los ha visto y confía en sus capacidades

Yen Sid: si, la prueba se realizara en dos días en este lugar, un amigo mio vendrá para evaluarlos y dictaminaremos si están aptos para ascender a Maestros

Yuuki y Athena: si Maestro, muchas gracias

Yen Sid: ¡Bien! tomen un descanso, la prueba no será fácil, Mickey tu también descansa

Mickey: si!

Los tres salieron de la sala y como no tenían nada que hacer decidieron salir a ver las estrellas, después de un rato Mickey se fue a dormir pero tanto Yuuki como Athena se quedaron. Después de un rato de estar en silencio Yuuki se recostó en el regazo de Athena, la chica lo miro pero lo dejo ser y siguio contemplando las estrellas.

Yuuki: ¿como te has sentido?

Athena: (curiosa) bien...¿por que lo preguntas?

Yuuki: (restándole importancia) por nada, nada... oye

Athena: ¿que?

Yuuki:(dudoso) ¿crees estar lista para el examen?

Athena: si

Yuuki: (sorprendido)EH? ¿como lo sabes?

Athena: el maestro Yen Sid lo ha dicho, que estamos preparados para el examen...ha demostrado que se preocupa por nosotros así que no tenemos por que dudar de el

Yuuki: ya veo...Athena, ¿que has sabido de Naruto?

Athena: fui hace dos día y al parecer no ha llegado, Sasu-baka sigue inconsciente pero según una carta de Naruto al parecer ya encontraron a Tsunade-sensei

Yuuki: ¿te refieres a la mujer que te enseño ninjutsu medico?

Athena: esa misma!, según lo que me escribio Naruto al parecer el consejo quiere que Tsunade-sensei se convierta en la quinta hokage

Yuuki: así que era eso! espero que Tsunade pueda curar a Sasuke...aun no puedo creer que Itachi haya aparecido

Athena: si... me hubiera gustado estar con ellos en ese momento... lamentablemente no se mucho sobre los daños psicológicos así que no puedo ayudarlo

Yuuki: no te preocupes! no fue culpa tuya

Athena: creo que por ahora solo podemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo en el examen...¡si lo logramos estaremos a un paso mas de llegar mas lejos!

Yuuki: si

Esa noche estrellada ambos compartieron un deseo desde el fondo de sus corazones.., "quiero obtener la suficiente fuerza para protegerte"...continuara

 **¡bien!, hasta aquí el capitulo, poco poco nos acercamos a la cúspide de este iceberg que e estado escribiendo, Xehanorth ya mostró sus verdaderos colores y una prueba mas se aproxima, ¿que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Xenahorth interferira en la vida de nuestros protagonistas? pues muy pronto lo descubriran, ¡GRACIAS Gonza-chan! que dejen aunque sea un comentario me anima a seguir publicando, ¡no te preocupes! de una u otra manera terminare de publicar este fic, ya estoy planeando el clímax, lo único que necesito es que el manga de Pokemon ORAS avances un poco mas, por otro lado de verdad agradezco que se tomen un tiempo de leer mi fic por lo que me comprometo a terminar de escribir y terminarlo, ya tengo muchas ideas al respecto, sin mas, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	34. Chapter 34 El regreso de Tsunade! Roces

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 34: El regreso de Tsunade! Roces de celos y el inicio de las tinieblas

El Dia del examen llego y tanto Yuuki como Athena se levantaron temprano, los nervios estaban a flor de piel ya que aun si estaban emocionados por la confianza de Maestro, temían decepcionarlo a estas alturas.

Yen Sid los había llamado a su despacho ya que la persona que invito ya había llevado, al entrar vieron a un hombre mayor de piel tostada, cabello negro ligeramente largo levantado en una cola de caballo, una ligera barba y tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla y ojo. Usaba un kosoke blanco con un pantalón de combate gris, el kosoke estaba abierto mostrando una armadura y sus zpataos también eran parte de una una.

Yen Sid al ver que sus alumnos llegaron se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a sus alumnos dándole un asentimiento al hombre presente...

Yen Sid: Yuuki, Mickey, Athena... les presento al maestro Eraqus, es un viejo amigo y esta aquí para evaluar a los dos que presentaran el examen. (mirándolos serio) esperó que mi desicion no haya sido errónea

Athena y Yuuki: ¡si maestro!

Eraqus: mucho gusto chicos, como su maestro les ha dicho estoy aquí para evaluarlos, ¡así que por favor! no me decepcionen.

Athena y Yuuki: si!

Eraqus: Bien chicos, vamos afuera de la torre, ¡comenzaremos la evaluación!

Yen Sid: Mickey, tu puedes observar la prueba pero no puedes ayudarlos

Mickey: si maestro!

Los presentes salieron de la torre y ya afuera Yuuki y Athena se posicionaron enfrente de ambos maestros, estos se vieron afirmativamente y Eraqus saco su llave espada la cual parecía algo vieja de color azul oscuro.

Eraqus:(con voz firme) Chicos, Yen Sid me había dicho que ustedes han estado avanzando bastante en el área mágica, así que ... (agito su espada y salieron varias esferas de luz) ...estas esferas no pueden ser eliminadas de forma normal, así que esta prueba constará de eliminarlas con magia, Yuuki

Yuuki: (serio) ¡Si!

Yen Sid: ¡tu seras el primero!

Eraqus: Bien, ¡comienza!

El chico asintió y sacando su arma se abalanzo contra las esferas, impresiono a los maestros ya que uso de manera impresionante las materias Piro ++ (fuego), Aero ++ (viento), electro ++ (electricidad) y Ice ++ (hielo), cuando estaba por terminar uso dos habilidades de llave espada comenzando por un bakatazo (un golpe en el que saltaba y le daba un gran golpe en el aire al objetivo) y lo que impresiono a Eraqus fue que uso Zantetsuken (un golpe rápido y certero estilo samurái). Durante su prueba uso cuatro mantos mágicos como Lluvia pirica (manto de fuego), Polvo de diamante (manto de hielo), Pulso galvánico (un manto eléctrico) y Exacerbación (manto de viento). Cuando termino dio un gran suspiro de cansancio y miro de forma dudosa a los maestros.

Eraqus: (afable) ¡muy bien Yuuki! esperó que continúes así... bien Athena, tu turno (apareciendo ma esferas)

Athena: (decidida) si!

La chica comenzó a pelear asombrando a Eraqus, si bien Yuuki había tenido buenos movimientos los de la ojiazul eran mas certeros y pensados, Yen Sid le había comentado que la chica tenia una afinidad a la magia, pero lo que estaba viendo era algo impresionaonte. Que la chica era afín,..era un buen termino...la mejor palabra para describirla fue...

Eraqus: (sorprendido) genio...

Athena esquivaba y para la sorpresa de Eraqus uso materias evolucionadas como Triple piro (fuego), triple electro (electricidad) hipotermia (hielo) y Espiroiman (atrae a los enemigos con energía magnética y los hiere). Esquivando un ataque mas uso una habilidad de espada muy fuerte, Hila tiempo (detiene el tiempo de los enemigos y les da varios golpes letales de forma instantánea). Así como Yuuki la chica uso mantos mágicos como Lluvia pirica, Polvo de diamante y pulso galvánico, lo que sorprendió a ambos maestros fue que usó fue Hila encantos (la cubre un manto rosaseo mágico que le permite usar sus llave espada a distancia sin tocarlas).

Al terminar solo vio de forma neutra a los maestros mientras Mickey la felicitaba y Yuuki la veía impactado. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en algo mas, ya que ambos maestros les llamaron..

Eraqus: e observado con gran alegría que ambos están muy bien en campo mágico, ahora veo que Yen Sid tenia sus razones para considerarlos aptos para presentar la prueba

Athena y Yuuki: ¡gracias maestro!

Yen Sid: Bien, la siguiente prueba sera un combate entre ustedes dos

Yuuki: ¿combate?

Eraqus: Es verdad que son compañeros, pero aun si lo son en una batalla las verdaderas habilidades salen a relusir, no piensen en ganar el combate, no habrá ganadores, solo evaluaremos su desempeñó ¿entendido?

Yuuki y Athena: ¡si!

Ambos tomaron posición y sacaron sus llave espada, en el caso de Athena trajo a True light's flying, la cual tomo una posición relajada mientras Yuuki se tensaba, cuando el chico vio que la ojiazul no pensaba moverse este se va lanzó contra ella comenzando una batalla de kenjutsu, la chica poco a poco fue tomando la delantera y de pronto le dio un golpe que hizo retroceder al chico. Al sentirse acorralado comenzó a frustrarse ya que aunque el tenia mas tiempo entrenando con Yen Sid, Athena tenía una clara ventaja tanto en ámbito mágico como en el físico.

Cuando la chica se abalanzó para rematarlo el brazo de Yuuki fue envuelto por oscuridad y de allí salio una llave espada negra cubierta por vendas, era negra y tenia un ojo rojo en el mango, tenía unos picos que la hacían ver como un arpón. Al ver el arma el chico detuvo el ataque de la ojiazul la cual se sorprendió, ya que dicha arma emanaba energía oscura... al notar que el chico no parecía notar ese detalle ella hizo aparecer oath keeper comenzando de nuevo una batalla de kenjutsu.

Un rato más tarde los maestros detuvieron el encuentro y los hicieron pararse frente a ellos para dar el veredicto...

Eraqus: chicos, lo han hecho muy bien...sus habilidades son grandiosas y han demostrado que tienen el nivel que esperábamos de ustedes sobrepasando nuestras espectativas

Yen Sid: sin embargo es hora de anunciar el resultado... Yuuki, Athena, ¡buen trabajo! han progresado bastante y eso me enorgullece... pero el día de hoy la persona que se convierte en maestro es Athena... lo siento Yuuki, habrá mas oportunidades para ti

La chica y Mickey voltearon a ver preocupados a Yuuki, ya que esperaban que el pasara la prueba...

Yuuki: (dolido) ¿por que?

Eraqus: tu desempeñó fue formidable, incluso has usado Zantetsuken como un veterano de espada

Yuuki: entonces...

Yen Sid: fue por esa espada que convocaste... Yuuki tal vez no fuiste consciente de ello pero durante tu combate con Athena usaste la oscuridad para pelear contra ella

Eraqus: Un maestro debe poder mantener a raya su oscuridad... lamentablemente el día de hoy no has podido hacerlo

Yuuki: incluso Athena a usado su oscuridad para pelear... ¿por que?

Yen Sid: si, Athena a usado la oscuridad para pelear, pero ella fue consciente de ello y recapacitó a tiempo, Yuuki ya te lo había dicho...la oscuridad no es mala pero debes poder controlarla o te consumirá... lo que vi el día de hoy fue un total desconocimiento de tus acciones... ¡debes controlar y aceptar tu oscuridad antes de poder convertirte en maestro! eso es todo (comenzando a ir a la torre) Eraqus, Athena, vengan conmigo, tenemos que hablar

Ambos lo siguieron pero Athena dudo un momento en ir, sin embargo Mickey le aseguro que el hablaría con Yuuki así que no tenia oír que preocuparse... con un poco de dudas la chica fue al despacho de Yen Sid.s

Ya en la torre Eraqus y Yen Sid se colocaron delante de la chica, ambos la veían seriamente y cuando la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa Yen Sid comenzó a hablar.

Yen Sid: Athena, hace un par de días me contaste que comenzaste a recobrar la memoria, solo es para cerciorarme... ¿que paso ese día que Xehanorth te trajo aquí?

Athena: el quería...que usara mi oscuridad para derrotar a los heartless que convoco el mismo...yo me negue y como el quería que terminara usándola me tuvo peleando por casi un día completo... en algún momento ya no pude continuar y cai rendida y entonces... Xehanorth uso su llave espada y extrajo mi corazón... lo demás lo tengo un poco borroso pero...recuerdo que extrajo mi oscuridad y de ella se formo aquella chica

Eraqus: ahora entiendo por que esa chica se parece a ti

Athena: (sorprendida) ¿la encontraron?

Eraqus: si, ha estado esparciendo oscuridad y heartless en otros mundos

Athena: (frustrada) esa chica...

Yen Sid: sabes que en algún momento intentará ir contra ti

Athena: lo se... después de todo sin mi no puede crear la X-blade... ¿por que rayos quiere esa llave?

Eraqus: Desde joven Xehanorth siempre a sido muy curioso... pero el tiempo cambio esa curiosidad por sed de poder

Yen Sid: debes estar preparada! Poco a poco Xehanorth y esa chica están tratando de llegar hacia tu mundo

Athena: lo se... por eso tengo una duda... Maestro, ¿es posible extraer el corazón de quien sea con una llave espada?

Eraqus: normalmente no, pero cuando te domina la oscuridad o la llave espada fue creada con ese fin

Athena: ya veo...entonces (apareciendo sus llave espadas) no puedo hacerlo con estas ¿verdad?

Yen Sid: no... ¿Que pretendes Athena?

Athena: creo que usted lo sabe maestro... si no me queda otra opción lo haré... (Decidida) ¡No permitire que mi mundo desaparezca por la ambición de Xehanorth!

Yen Sid: espero que no llegues a tener que usar ese recurso... Athena, ahora que eres maestra debes saber que es tu deber velar por el balance de todas las dimensiones, a partir de ahora tú también conocerás los pasajes dimensionales, a través de ellos podrás viajar a través de los mundos

Eraqus: se que los pasajes son peligrosos por la cantidad de oscuridad que hay en ellos por eso te entregaremos esto (poniendo una hombrera en el hombro de la chica) ¡se que seras una gran maestra!

Athena: (curiosa) ¿que es esto?

Eraqus: es una armadura que te permitirá viajar con seguridad por los pasajes, con tu llave espada puedes abrir los portales y tu llave te permitirá crear un vehículo con el cual viajar.

Yen Sid: también debes saber que nadie más debe saber de los pasajes

Athena: pero maestro... como es que Mickey los conoce

Yen Sid: es un caso especial, ya que en una de sus imprudencias Mickey tomo un fragmento de estrella por accidente… Es por eso que los conoce, Yuuki también sabe de ellos pero no tiene idea de como abrirlos o usarlos

Athena: entonces...

Eraqus: el lo sabrá hasta que este listo, una cosa mas... la armadura es un fragmento de luz de tu oath keeper, tomamos esa arma como base ya que es la que tiene tu verdadera escensia

Yen Sid: prueba ponértela!

Athena: si

La chica le dio un ligero golpe a su hombro derecho donde estaba la hombrera, fue rodeada por luz y al apagarse tenia puesta una armadura completa de color blanco con azul, (muy parecida a la de Aqua de kingdom hearts pero con los colores mencionados) , era bastante cómoda pero...

Athena: ¿por que tacones?

Eraqus: la armadura se adapta a tus necesidades y habilidades, tal ves eres mas diestra con ellos

Athena: si...

Por otro lado Mickey están con Yuuki, este ultimo aun seguía molesto por no haber pasado, pero su amigo estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Mickey: pero ¿por que te molesta tanto?

Yuuki: es porque siempre parece superarme sin esforzarse, incluso en los exámenes chuunins ella se hizo cargo de grandes enemigos ella sola y ahora (con rabia) ...en lo único que le llevaba ventaja resulta que no fue así y que de nuevo lo hizo

Mickey: ¿no crees que lo estas llevando demasiado lejos?, Athena solo dio su mejor esfuerzo y pasó, tu también diste lo mejor

Yuuki: ¡no fue suficiente!

Mickey: no es que no fuera suficiente, es que no era el momento.

Yuuki: ¿y por que el de ella si?

Justo en ese momento Athena están llegando con ellos, al ver que Mickey hablaba con el ojirojo mantuvo su distancia guardando silencio, había llegado en le momento que dijo que no fue suficiente por lo que para que no se molestara quiso esperar.

Mickey: ¡Yuuki! los maestros consideraron apta a Athena porque vieron que ya estaba capacitada

Yuuki: ¡pero yo!

Mickey: (molesto) ¡basta!, el maestro me permitió ver la prueba y pude ver algo que tu no Yuuki, la actitud de ambos, Athena trato la prueba con serenidad y analizando sus ataques, no daba pauta a errores y estaba consciente de su entorno

Yuuki: yo también!

Mickey: no es así!, tu te lanzaste con ataques fuertes e impresionantes si, pero cuantas veces consideraste en serio lo que estaba haciendo, cuando invocaste esa llave espada contra Athena no te fijaste que irradiaba oscuridad y que te estaba controlando, no soy maestro y aun no estoy listo pero yo tampoco creo que estés listo para subir a ese puesto

El chico al oír eso bajo la mirada y saco la espada de oscuridad que antes había llamado, al hecerlo se le quedó viendo y en algún momento endureció su mirada y,..

Yuuki: aun así no creo que esa asesina meresca el titulo de maestra

Mickey: (molesto) Yuuki! (No pudo reclamarle más ya que Athena se acerco y el ratón la vio sorprendido)

Athena: (calmada) ¡esta bien!, después de todo eso es lo que realmente siempre has pensado de mi

El chico volteo sorprendido al notar la presencia de la chica, la ojiazul le miraba de forma serena sin ninguna expresión pero se notaba que le había dolido oír eso…

Yuuki: espera! Yo no...

Athena: por favor para, no necesito excusas que sobre todo son falsas...

Mickey: (tratando de suavisar el ambiente) ¿que te dijeron los maestros?

Athena: no mucho, solo me recordaron mi deber... (Mirando al ojirojo que no sabia que hacer) le avise al maestro que voy a regresar a nuestro mundo, ¿pretendes venír? Hasta donde se Tsunade-sensei regreso a la aldea

Yuuki: s...si... iré a empacar (llendose)

Mickey: no te preocupes, no era en serio eso que dijo… Aquella llave

Athena: lo se, pero aun así duele

Mickey: ¿cuando se van?

Athena: (sonriendole) mañana

La noche paso sin más percanses, al día siguiente ambos se despidieron de Mickey y el maestro Yen Sid (ya que Eraqus se fue el día anterior) y con ayuda de Mickey regresaron a su mundo, (el maestro les abrió el portal dimensional). Al llegar Yuuki intento hablarle a la chica, pero esta solo siguió caminando lo cual deprimió al chico ya que sabia que se había pasado

Athena: solo dejame un rato sola...

Dicho esto la chica se fue mientras el chico sin nada menos que hacer fue a ver a su primo, al llegar al hospital vio que Sakura estaba en el cuarto del chico y en eso llego Naruto y para su sorpresa una mujer Rubia de ojos miel, piel clara y una gran delantera, usaba un kosoke gris sin mangas, con un pantalón azul oscuro, sandalias de tacón y otro kosoke verde encima. La mujer se acercó a Sasuke y desprendiendo un chacra verde de su mano la colocó en la frente del chico, después de un minuto la retiro y para sorpresa de todos el ojinegro comenzó a despertar.

El shock desapareció al ver como Sakura abrazaba al azabache mientras Naruto miraba dolido la escena, lo cual causo la simpatía de Yuuki, el mejor que nadie sabia que aunque Naruto ya no era tan insistente aún sentía algo por la pelirosa. Después de darle una palmada de apoyo al chico, se giro hacia la mujer la cual era presionada por Gai para que revisara a Lee, antes de que se fuera el ojirojo por fin preguntó.

Yuuki: perdone, pero ¿quien es usted?

Naruto: ah! es verdad, tu aun no conoces a Tsunade no baachan (abuela Tsunade)

Tsunade: (con una vena de molestia) ¡Deja de decirme vieja mocoso!

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿Tsunade? eso quiere decir que usted es la maestra de Athena

Tsunade: (curiosa) ¿la conoces?

Yuuki: si... somos amigos de la infancia

Tsunade: ya veo

En eso se acerco una chica pelinegra de ojos negros y piel clara, usaba un kosoke negro largo que le cubría como un vestido, una camisa de red dentro del kosoke y sandalias con tacón, en sus brazos tenía un cerdito rosa con un collar de perlas y un chaleco rojo. La chica miro de manera curiosa a Yuuki, ya que hasta donde sabia Athena no era muy abierta que digamos, por lo que saber que era su amiga de la infancia fue revelador...

chica: no sabía que Athena-san tuviera otros amigos aparte de Subaru-kun y Saito-kun

Tsunade: dejalo Shizune, al parecer han habido varios cambios desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí

Shizune: ya veo... entendido Tsunade-sama

Naruto: ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde esta Athena-chan? crei que estaría contigo Yuuki

Yuuki: (incomodo) EH?...pues...digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discucion

Naruto: ¿otra vez? ahora que le dijiste

Yuuki: (molesto) ¿por que crees que fui yo?

Naruto: por que normalmente tú eres el que la provoca o le dice algo

Yuuki: (con una vena de irritación) tu...

Gai: (desesperado) como sea! Ahora es el turno de Lee, Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si, si, vamos, debemos dejar descansar a Sasuke

Dicho esto todos fueron a ver a Lee mientras Sakura se quedaba con Sasuke, al llegar vieron que el 'cejotas' no estaba solo, con el estaba Hinata y Athena, la última reprendiéndole por salir de su habitación en su estado. En cuanto notaron la presencia de los demás ambas saludaron pero Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Athena ignoraba olímpicamente a Yuuki y que Hinata miraba reprobatoriamente al ojirojo.

Tsunade pareció notar eso pero lo ignoro por el momento y comenzó a revisar a Lee, endureció su mirada al hacerlo vio a Athena que la miraba con entendimiento y saco a Hinata y Yuuki del cuarto. Ambos la miraron confundidos pero la ojiazul lo aclaro.

Athena: el diagnostico es algo duro y ya de por si sera difícil que Lee lo acepte, no se diga de Gai- sensei y Naruto

Hinata: ¿y porque no sacaste del cuarto a Naruto-kun?

Athena: Hina-chan, sabes que quiero mucho a Naruto pero las dos sabemos que suele ser un poco lento rayando en la estupidez, (bufando irritada) le hize una seña para que saliera del cuarto pero no entendio

Hinata: (con una gota) ya...veo

Yuuki: ¿que es lo que tiene Lee?

Athena: la batalla con Gaara le provoco un daño muy grande en la columna, algunos fragmentos de huesos se le incrustraron en la medula espinal...creí que Tsunade-sensei podría hacer algo pero...

En eso oyeron como Gai comenzaba a reclamar algo de que Tsunade no era la Tsunade verdadera, por lo que los tres entraron encontrándose con Kakashi que retenía a Gai sobre lanzarcele encima a la mujer

Naruto: ¡no puede ser! No es posible que digas que cejotas debe dejar de ser ninja

Athena: (tomándolo de los hombros) ¡calmate! si Tsunade-sensei lo esta diciendo es por una buena razón

Naruto: pero...

Kakashi: Naruto, hazle caso a Athena, por ahora dejemos esto en manos de Tsunade-sama y retiremonos

Sin darle tiempo a reclamar Athena arrastró fuera del lugar a Naruto siendo seguida por Hinana, Yuuki y Kakashi. Al salir del lugar Athena se llevo a Naruto para hablar con el mientras Yuuki junto con Kakashi iba de nuevo a ver a su primo y Hinata iba a su casa.

Después de separarse Athena llevo a Naruto a una de las bancas del parque para hablar, al llegar y dejar que se quejara un poco sobre lo que Tsunade había dicho del chico por fin se calmo.

Athena: ¿ya te calmaste?

Naruto: si... pero ¿por que no pareces sorprendida sobre lo que dijo Tsunade no bachan?

Athena: por que ya lo sabia... antes de que fueran a buscar a Tsunade-sensei ya había revisado a Lee...el diagnostico que tuve después de revisarlo fue el mismo, pero aun así esperaba a ella tuviera un diagnostico mejor que el mio...aunque hay una forma

Naruto: ¿cual es?

Athena: hay una operación en la cual puedes reparar el tejido de la espina dorsal y recuperar por completo el estado del paciente

Naruto: (emocionado) ¿en serio? si es así vayamos a decirle a Tsunade no bachan y así podrá...

Athena: (seria) no es tan fácil Naruto... es verdad que esa operación seria la solución idónea, pero es muy complicada, básicamente debes activar todas la células de cuerpo al mismo tiempo

Naruto: no estoy entendiendo...

Athena: en otras palabras si no curas todo de una vez puedes matar al paciente inmediatamente

Naruto: ¡no puede ser!

Athena: aun me falta bastante para estar a la par con Tsunade-sensei, y la única que puede hacer esa operación es ella...las probabilidades de éxito son del 50%, dudo que realize esa operación a menos que logre subir aunque sea a un 51%

Naruto: (deprimido) entonces cejotas...

Athena: no... Conozco a Tsunade-sensei, se que ella encontrará la forma y...

Naruto: y…

Athena: Ambos conocemos a Lee, estoy segura que el aceptara el reto

Naruto: (animado) si-ttebayo

Voz: (irónica) ¡por que tu nunca seras capaz de salvar a nadie! ¿no es así?

La escuchar eso ambos se pusieron en guardia, de pronto vieron un par de ojos amarillos que se acercaban en la oscuridad, al salir de las penumbras y ver de quien se trataba Athena endureció la mirada...

Athena: ¡Nova!

Naruto: ¿quien eres?

Nova: ¿hasta cuando estarás jugando? sabes muy bien cual es tu posición

Athena: (seria) ¡nunca te permitire crear esa espada!

Nova: (viendo a Naruto) si sigues dudando esos seres que tanto aprecias desaparecerán... podría empezar por este mocoso

Naruto: (molesto) ¿que dijiste? te voy a...

Athena: (deteniéndolo) detente...esa chica es peligrosa

Naruto: pero...

Athena: (molesta) ¡que retrocedas!

Naruto: (cohibido) s...si

Nova: (irónica) oh! que linda, esta defendiendo a su preciado amigo... pero dejame decirte algo... ese niño no podra reemplazar a Seiya

Athena: Naruto no es ningún reemplazo

Nova: (ironica) ¿me pregunto si así sera?

Athena: ¿que es lo que quieres?

Nova: lo sabes de sobra

Athena: no lo haré, ¡largo!

Nova: (sería) no puedes escapar a tu destino y lo sabes... disfruta de tu pequeño sueño, porque te aseguró que tu burbuja de felicidad se rescrebrajara de donde menos te lo esperes (perdiendose en las penumbras)

Naruto: Athena-chan... ¿quien era ella?

Athena: odio admitirlo pero...soy yo

Naruto: (confundido) pero... ¿como puedes ser tu si estas aquí a mi lado?

Athena: Naruto... en tu ausencia pasaron un par de cosas... es algo complicado pero... esa chica es la manifestación de mi propia oscuridad

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡imposible! Si es así debemos decirle a Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade no bachan

Athena: ¡no te atrevas!

Naruto: pero...?!

Athena: nadie debe saberlo, ni si quiera Kakashi-sensei o Tsunade-sensei

Naruto: (preocupado) ¿por que no quieres que lo sepan? si lo que dices es cierto y esa chica es peligrosa necesitaras ayuda, de ser asi todos podríamos...

Athena: no!

Naruto: ¿por que?

Athena: (temblando) no quiero... que nadie preciado muera otra vez por mi causa... mis padres...mi hermana... mi anterior equipo... todos murieron tratando de protegerme (soltando un par de lágrimas) no quiero que nadie mas de mi preciada familia muera por mi causa (viendo a Naruto) tal vez no compartamos sangre pero... tu y Sasuke se han convertido en parte importante de mi vida, son como mis hermanos... no me pidas sacrificar esto ¡por favor!

Naruto: Athena-chan...solo constestame algo... que paso con Yuuki, ¿por que no has querido hablar con el? algo debió haberte dicho, pero debió ser algo malo

Athena: ¿como estas tan seguro?

Naruto: porque cuando pelean no duran ni quince minutos molestos porque de nuevo comienzan a hablar, pero eso no esta pasando... al menos dime eso

Athena: ya veo... pues... no puedo darte detalles pero... Yuuki fue controlado por la oscuridad de su corazón y...dijo algo que ciertamente me dolió

Naruto: (serio) ¿que fue?

Athena: (melancólica) dijo que una asesina como yo no merecía un titulo honorífico

Naruto: (molesto) ese cabron! Lo voy a…

Athena: ¡espera!

Naruto: ¡pero el!

Athena: no fue su culpa... la oscuridad y los sentimientos negativos pueden causar que digamos cosas que no queremos decir o que si siquiera pensamos, es por eso que quiero que me promeras algo... Naruto, no sucumbas a la oscuridad, este mundo esta llenos de sufrimiento pero...también esta lleno de esperanza y luz, ¡nunca lo olvides!

Naruto: (cohibido) si...lo prometo

Athena: por cierto, no menciones nada sobre Nova a Yuuki, el menos que nadie debe saberlo

Naruto: solo si me prometes que si necesitas ayuda la pediras, si no lo prometes iré a decirlo todo a Yuuki, (fingiendo inoscensia) y tal vez aproveche y le de un puñetazo

Athena: (sonriendo) seras... esta bien, lo prometo

Naruto: ¡bueno vámonos! ¡te acompañare al mercado!(Jalandola)

Athena: mou, Naruto, ya voy

Dicho eso ambos chicos fueron al mercado y después de comprar lo necesario fueron a la casa de la ojiazul, al llegar vieron que Yuuki ya estaba en el lugar y estaba guardando un par de cosas...

Yuuki: ¡bienvenidos!

Naruto: hola

Athena: (neutra) ¿vas al hospital?

Yuuki: si, Sakura trae algo estresado a Sasuke y voy a darle un poco de calma, en cualquier momento explotara y no es bueno en su condición

Athena: deja preparo algo para que le lleves de comer seguro Sakura ya lo harto con manzanas (comenzando a cocinar) sientense un rato en lo que termino

Naruto: si (tomado asiento a un lado del ojirojo)

Yuuki: si... y ¿como les fue?

Naruto: bien, supongo

Yuuki: y... ¿no paso algo en especial?

Naruto: (pensativo) mm... no que yo recuerde

Yuuki: ya veo..." ¿sera que fui el único que sintió esa repentina subida de oscuridad?... no, estoy seguro que Athena debió notarlo...creo que no me quieren decir algo"

Sin nada mas que decir decidió dejar el tema de lado, un rato después la cena estuvo lista y Athena empaquetó dos obentous para Yuuki y Sasuke, cuando el ojirojo hubo tomado los obentous y las cosas que necesitaba partió al hospital avisando que que quedaría allí y no regresaría a dormir. Un rato mas tarde Naruto también se fue a casa y prometiendo verse al día siguiente partió, cuando se hubo quedado sola comenzó a recoger un poco el departamento y cuando estaba por terminar su timbre sonó, un tanto extrañada por la hora que era guardo los elementos de limpieza y fue a abrir, al hacerlo vio con sorpresa que era...

Athena: Tsunade-sensei…

Tsunade: Athena, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo pasar?

Athena: EH?... a si adelante

Después de hacer un poco de té ambas se sentaron en el comedor y después de un silencio incomodo Tsunade tomó la palabra…

Tsunade: me han dicho que estas saliendo mucho de la aldea... ¿que has estado haciendo?

Athena: (dudosa) pues...

Tsunade: se que no estuve allí cuando mas me necesitaste... pero si no me dices que esta pasando no podre ayudarte y tu bien sabes que los ancianos no se muerden la lengua para hacer lo que se les pegue la gana.

Athena: lo se pero... No se si me creeras

Tsunade: si no lo intentas no puedes saberlo... habla

Athena: pues...

Después de dudarlo un poco Athena comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Xehanorth en los exámenes chuunin, al principio Tsunade no podia creerle pero cuando Athena invoco a Oath keeper y a True light's flying las dudas quedaron en el olvido…

Tsunade: ¿y que piensas hacer? si lo que me dices es cierto, esa mocosa no se detendrá hasta que te obligue a crear esa espada

Athena: sinceramente no lo se... hablando con el maestro Yen Sid llegamos a la conclusión de que mientras no pelee con Nova no pasará nada pero...

Tsunade: no podrás huir siempre de la batalla... (suspirando) por ahora tomalo con calma y piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que pase...es uno de lo beneficios de aceptar el puesto de hokage

Athena: ¿así que al final aceptaste?

Tsunade: Naruto es alguien muy interesante, tiene la capacidad de cambiar a las personas

Athena: lo se, la luz que irradia es cálida y envuelve a todos los que lo rodean... a veces me es sorprendente que a pesar de todo lo que paso no odie a nadie de esta aldea

Tsunade: si...por otro lado (con picardía) ¿que pasa con ese otro mocoso?

Athena: (confundida) ¿eh? ¿Quien?

Tsunade: hablo de Yuuki

Athena: (avergonzada) ¿que...que tiene el ver? ..., digo no se de que hablas... bueno si... pero yo

Tsunade: je, ¿te gusta no es así?

Athena: (sonrojada) EH?...a... yo... (bajando la mirada) si

Tsunade: ¡lo sabía! ¿y bien?

Athena: pues nada... no soy correspondida

Tsunade: ¿como puedes saberlo?

La mujer la vio confundida así que la ojiazul comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado desde que regreso a villa raíz hasta lo último que había sucedido y la supuesta amnesia que el chico fingía tener...

Athena: y eso es todo... AHHH! Si simplemente ya no quiere nada solo quiero que me de una simple respuesta ¿es mucho pedir?

Tsunade: (comprensiva) ya, ya, tranquila, seguro sólo esta avergonzado y no sabe como abordar el tema, dale tiempo

Athena: eso es lo que menos tengo… si tan solo me rechazara las cosas serian más fáciles

Tsunade: ¿eso es en verdad lo que quieres?

Athena: ¡por supuesto que no!... pero tampoco quiero que sufra si algo llega a pasarme...solo deseo una respuesta clara... aún si es negativa mis sentimientos por el no cambiaran... eso es lo que creo

Tsunade: ven aquí, (atrayéndola había ella y abrazándola) por hoy olvida que eres una kunoichi y deja de guardarte todo

Athena ya no soportó mas y rompió en llanto en los brazos de Tsunade, era verdad que aguantaba todo para no preocupar a nadie, pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba desahogarse... el futuro no mostraba nada alentador por lo que solo por esa noche dejó que sus emociones salieran... continuara

 **Y aquí llegamos el día de hoy, dos... no un capitulo mas y llegaremos a una parte importante de esta historia, ¿esperaban que Nova se mostrara tan pronto? y por si fuera poco ¿que creen que suceda ahora que es mas que imposible huir de la batalla contra Nova? sigan conmigo la siguiente semana y lo sabrán Agradezco de antemano a Gonza-chan ya que gracias a sus comentarios no me e desanimado en continuar publicando esta historia , por ahora los dejo con este capitulo ¿que tal? ¿merezco review? ¿algo? Nos vemos la próxima semana BYE, BYE.**


	35. Chapter 35 La huida de Sasuke! Primer c

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 35: La huida de Sasuke! Primer cruce de espadas y cicatrices de batalla...

Dos días mas tarde Tsunade fue declarada como la Godaime hokage, esto tomo por sorpresa pero también por orgullo a la aldea, ya que al ser una Sannin legendaria había muchas expectativas sobre ella. En es en tiempo también la ojimiel había logrado subir las posibilidades de la operación de Lee a un 51% por lo que le practicaria prontó la operación.

Por otro lado el equipo 7 estaba algo disperso, aun cuando Sakura se había calmado en cuanto a que por fin entendió que Athena no queria nada con Sasuke, se pasaba pegada a este ultimo lo cual había comenzado a irritar al pelinegro. Por otro lado Athena ya había comenzado a hablar con Yuuki, pero aun había cierta línea que habían decidido dejar de lado, ya que aun estaba reciente eso que le había dicho el ojirojo y por ahora no querían tocar el tema.

Athena había vuelto a entrenar con Naruto ya que algo le decía que debía enseñarle todo lo que pudiera antes de que algo pasara, así fue como se entero que el blondo había aprendido el rasengan con ayuda de Jiraya. Al saberlo se soprendio pero al saber como se conocieron se fue de espaldas, ya que el hombre era muy particular (si no es que un pervertido total). Era uno de esos días en que venían de entrenar y fueron a ver a Sasuke (ya que por ordenes de Tsunade debían quedarse a observación por un tiempo mas), al llegar vieron con aburrimiento como Sakura le pelaba unas manzanas al chico que veía al frente fastidiado.

Athena: Sakura, ¿no crees que ya son demasiadas manzanas por una temporada? el pobre ya debe odiarlas

Sakura: (protestando) pero son nutritivas, y en el estado de Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: (molesto) no estoy inválido!, solo que esa mujer exagera y no me a dejado ir

Naruto: Tsunade no bachan solo quiere estar segura de que estes bien teme

Sasuke: no me des ordenes usuratonkachi

Athena: (con una gota) acha... ahí vamos de nuevo

La ojiazul iba a detener la pelea que estaba por comenzar, pero en ese momento llego Yuuki (que había salido al baño) y le pidió hablar con ella, aun indesisa dejó de lado a los chicos y fue con el ojirojo, se veía demasiado serio para simplemente negarse. Al alejarse un poco del cuarto el chico la acorralo en la pared y con una rudeza poco vista en el chico la miro fijamente...

Athena: ¿que ocurre?

Yuuki: ¿has estado viendo a Xehanorth?

Athena: ¿que?, ¡No! ¿Por que rayos lo haría?

Yuuki: no lo se, dímelo tu, alrededor de donde estas por alguna razón a veces hay una fuerte presencia de oscuridad, se que no es tuya así que la unica persona que resta es...

Athena: ¡no es Xehanorth!, si quieres saberlo preguntale al maestro Yen Sid

Yuuki: ¿y por que no me lo dices tu?

Athena: porque el me prohibió decírtelo

Iba a decirle algo mas pero oyeron que Sakura gritaba y ambos corrieron a la azotea del hospital, al llegar vieron que Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando y que estaban a punto de impactar sus técnicas finales (chidori y rasengan). El problema fue que Sakura se puso en medio para detenerlos por lo que antes de que pasara a mayores Athena se abalanzó contra Sasuke y lo empujo hacia uno de los contenedores de agua del lugar mientras que Kakashi apareció y haciendo lo propio hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

Sakura estaba en medio del lugar llorando siendo socorrida por Yuuki ya que por casi nada estuvo apunto de ser herida mortalmente, Sasuke se levanto sacando su mano que perforo un contenedor y vio victorioso como la técnica de Naruto apenas hizo un pequeño agujero en el otro, pero su momento de ego se vio cortado cuando Athena se acerco a el ya que lo abofeteo

Athena: ¡imbécil! ¿Que intentabas? sabes muy bien que el chidori es una técnica letal

El pelinegro no contesto y solo salto la reja del lugar aterrizando en un edificio vecino, antes de irse vio sorprendido la parte trasera del contenerdor que Naruto golpeó, ya que el ataque destrozó por completo el contenedor en la parte posterior, esto solo lo frustro y se fue del lugar, en el lugar también estaba Jiraya, el cual era un hombre mayor de cabello revuelto largo y blanco, tez tostada, ojos negros y tenia dos lineas rojas desde sus ojos a las mejillas, usaba un pantalón shinobi verde oscuro, camisa del mismo color de manga a tres cuartos, camisa de red debajo, un chaleco río jo estilo kosoke, saldalias de madera y en su cintura llevaba unos rollos de invocacion.

Kakashi: (serio) tu fuiste quien le enseño el rasengan a Naruto, ¿no es así? Jiraya-sama... es una técnica muy peligrosa, ¿no crees que sea muy imprudente de tu parte enseñársela tan pronto?

Jiraya: (irónico) oh! Mira quien habla, tu le enseñaste esa técnica asesina a Sasuke y mira como termino usándola, antes de hablar deberías ver a tu alrededor Kakashi

Alejados de la conversación de los adultos Yuuki ya había calmado a la pelirosa pero Athena se le acerco y cuando vio su expresión seria lo comprendió...

Athena: Sasuke ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad... tenemos que vigilarlo

Yuuki: lo sé

Sin nada mas que decir todos se retiraron, Athena se fue con Naruto para hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado, mientras Sakura se fue a casa y Yuuki volvía al departamento, tenia que hablar con el maestro Yen Sid. Al llegar fue a su habitación y se acerco a un cristal rosa que en la cabecera de su cama, el maestro se los había dado para comunicarse con el en caso de no poder ir a verlo, aplicando un poco de magia poco a poco pudo ver la imagen del maestro...

Yen Sid: a que se debe esta llamada Yuuki?

Yuuki: en estos dias e sentido una energia oscura alrededor de Athena, ella no quiso decirme nada pero no puedo simplemente fingir que no pasa nada... Maestro, ¿que esta sucediendo?

Yen Sid: ¿que harás al respecto?

Yuuki: no tengo la autoridad de nada ya que no soy maestro, pero... quiero ayudar en lo que pueda... e estado pensando en lo que paso en la prueba y llegue a la conclusión de que si no pase fue por mi propia debilidad... aquel día solo quería derrotar a Athena sin importar que y fue por eso que Tenebrex me controló

Yen Sid: ¡por fin lo comprendiste! Así es, esa espada te controlo ya que no pudiste hacerle frente a tu propia oscuridad... eso no quiere decir que no estas cerca, solo que te falta un poco mas de tiempo para poder aceptar tu propia oscuridad y mantenerla a raya ya que esa es tu verdadera escencia... Athena lo comprendio y fue por eso que ella obtuvo el título

Yuuki: lo se... por eso maestro, por favor digame lo que esta pasando

Yen Sid: pues...

Aun renuente Yen Sid le contó lo que había pasado con Athena y Xehanorth, así como el nacimiento de Nova y su verdadero propósito, el ojirojo se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se molesto consigo mismo, ya que había dudado injustamente de la ojiazul, sin embargo las últimas palabras de Yen Sid lo dejaron pensando...

Yen Sid: estate atento a tu alrededor o perderás lo que mas aprecias hasta ahora...

Aun con dudas el chico asintio y la llamada termino, luego de llamar a sus padres el chico salio de su habitación y vio que Athena estaba llegando con Naruto, luego de preparar la cena Naruto se despidió y partió a su casa, sin embargo el ambiente era tenso y Yuuki lo noto...

Yuuki: ¿que te pasa?

Athena: tengo un mal presentimiento... ¿y si vamos a ver a Sasuke?

Yuuki: a Sasuke?

Athena: Yuuki, ¡por favor vamos! En serio que siento que algo va a pasar

El chico sabia de sobre que el instinto de la chica era muy bueno por lo que verla tan desesperada solo indicaba que algo estaba pasando por lo que se levanto y fue a su habitación tomando rápidamente un par de utencilios ninja mientras Athena hacia lo mismo en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban listos y en la puerta..

Yuuki: ¡vamos!

Sin perder mas tiempo fueron corriendo al departamento de Sasuke pero al llegar no lo encontraron pero en cambio Athena noto algo

Athena: esto es...

Yuuki: ¿que pasa?

Athena: la fotografía que nos tomamos en equipo

Al decir eso levanto el marco que estaba boca abajo, al voltearlo vieron que en el estaba Sakura en medio sonriendo y ligeramente agachada, detrás de ella estaba Athena y que igualmente sonreía pero tenia tomados de los brazos a Sasuke que estaba en la izquierda y a Naruto que estaba en la derecha, ambos tenían cara de disgusto mostrando que estaba peleando y Naruto en especial tenia un puchero que parecía como si le estuviera gruñendo al pelinegro, Kakashi estaba detrás de todos y había puesto sus manos en las cabezas de ambos chicos... que esta fotografía estuviera allí significaba que era preciada para el Uchiha, pero que estuviera boca abajo...

Athena: creo que Sasuke deserto de la aldea

Yuuki: ese idiota...

Athena: podríamos avisarle a Tsunade-sensei pero eso solo nos haría perder tiempo

Yuuki: entonces... ¿sugieres que vayamos nosotros dos tras el?

Athena: eso me gustaría decir pero...

Yuuki: ¡vamos!

Athena: (sorpendida) ¡Yuuki!

Yuuki: también es mi primo, me preocupa que ese idiota se meta en problemas... así que si vas yo iré contigo...

La chica asintió y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la puerta de la villa, casi llegando vieron que Sakura estaba inconsciente en una banca, rápidamente Athena la reviso y al notar que no tenía nada escribió rapidamente una nota aclarando la razón por la cual ellos no estaba en la villa y ambos partieron en busca de Sasuke... En el camino Yuuki estaba atento pero tenía que decir algo...

Yuuki: amm... ¿tienes algún plan?

Athena: esto sonara raro...pero no

Yuuki:(burlón) je, te esta haciendo daño juntarte tanto con Naruto

Athena: (irritada) mou, dejame en paz!

Yuuki: esta bien... después de todo… los sentimientos de Sakura resultaron ser en serio

Athena: ya lo sabía... solo queria que se quitara esa careta de fangirl y viera a Sasuke como es y no como un simple ídolo o accesorio

Yuuki: si...

Mas adelante por fin encontraron rastro de Sasuke así que aceleraron el paso dando por fin con el paradero... el problema fue que en el lugar también vieron a los cuatro ninjas que hicieron la barrera que atrapo al Sandaime en los exámenes chuunin, al ver eso ambos se pusieron a la defensiva mientras Sasuke los veía sorprendido...

Sasuke: ¿que rayos haces aquí?

Yuuki: eso es obvio, ¡vinimos por ti imbecil!

Sasuke: si me fui es mas que obvio el porque

Athena: (seria) si eso es cierto entonces ¡se hombre y dímelo a la cara!

Sasuke: ¡Ese lugar solo me esta reteniendo! Mi objetivo solo es uno y es matar al asesino de mi clan, ¡tu mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo Athena!

Athena: es verdad, mi clan fue exterminado pero comprendí algo... aún si logras tu cometido ¿que te quedara? ...no me contestes es algo obvio, ¡nada! No importa lo que hagas los muertos no volverán a la vida y no se alegraran por tus acciones, ¡deja de comportarte como un mocoso consentido y recapacita!

Sasuke: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! AUN SI ME PIERDO A MI MISMO NO DESCANSARE HASTA VER MORIR A MI HERMANO, LE HARE PAGAR EL DOLOR QUE SENTI CUANDO ME ARREBATO TODO

Allí fue cuando Yuuki entendió a lo que se refería, no quería vengarse por orgullo, la verdadera razón era por arrebatarle el cariño de su familia...empezaba a sentir empatia por Sasuke, ya que si bien el no había perdido a sus padres si había sentido esos deseos de vanganza contra la asociación pokemon al llevarse a su padre lejos de su familia. Aunque también entendía le punto de Athena, y también entendía que su primo estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad.

Cuando iban a alegar algo mas una llave espada roja muy parecida a Oath keeper les corto el paso, al mirara a la responsable vieron que era Nova la cual miraba de forma burlesca a Athena...

Nova: te dije que tu burbuja de felicidad no duraría mucho

Athena: ¡Nova!

Los ninjas enemigos y Sasuke veían sin entender nada pero la chica volteo hacia ellos y con una mirada de cinismo...

Nova: Orochimaru me envió para, mantener a raya a estos dos, ¡largo y llevense al mocoso!

Ninja 1: no había necesidad de que enviaran refuerzos, nosotros solos podíamos contra esos dos

Nova: tu y tu grupo de fenómenos no son mas que mierda, no durarían ni dos minutos frente a ellos... mucho menos frente a una maestra de la llave espada, ¿no es así Athena? (irónica) ¡oh no me equivoque! Maestra Athena

Athena: callate!

Los ninjas iban a renegar pero Nova se harto y llamo a varios heartless asustando a los ninjas...

Nova: (con voz macabra) si no se largan los eliminarse a todos (soltando un poco de instinto asesino) ¿entendido?

No lentos ni perezosos, apenas vieron eso tomaron a un sorprendido Sasuke y se marcharon, iban a ir tras ellos pero Nova invoco un ejército de heartless y los envió a atacar a ambos. Athena y Yuuki se vieron un momento y asintiendo sacaron sus llave espada y comenzaron a pelear... toda la noche y casi todo el día les tomo pelear contra ellos, Nova solo veía de forma aburrida la situación y cuando Yuuki cayo de rodillas por el cansancio aprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzo contra el chico con la intención de eliminarlo.

Athena se dio cuenta y se puso frente al chico recibiendo el impacto, el hombro donde tenia la cicatriz de araña fue perforado nuevamente por lo que Yuuki la sostuvo pero no contó con que la espada con la que los ataco aun estaba siendo empujada y como estaba justo detrás de la ojiazul su hombro izquierdo también fue perforado...

Nova: ¡hay, que lindos! ahora tiene otra cosa en común ¿no creen?

Yuuki: (furioso) tu!

Nova: lo lamento pero esto no ha terminado

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar saco la espada del hombro de ambos y comenzó a atacarlos, aun cuando trataban de esquivar poco a poco se iban agotando y al final no fue suficiente... Yuuki cayo primero agotado y con un gran corte en su espalda, aunque fue al que mejor le fue... Athena fue el otro lado de la moneda, ya que Nova perforo su estomago y para terminar la crucificó en un árbol clavándole kunais en sus muñecas y tobillos, antes de irse miro de forma burlesca a la chica y...

Nova: solo recuerda que si no quieres que esas personas que quieres sufran el mismo dolor que estas sintiendo debes aceptar tu destino y ayudarme a crear la X-blade

Aún con la poca consciencia a que tenía Athena oyó esto y cuando Nova se fue cayo en la oscuridad... Después de eso solo pudo medio oír unas voces conocidas pero después nada, cayo en un profundo sueño.

En algún momento Athena sintió un peso extra en su lecho por lo que aun cuando estaba cansada comenzó a abrir los ojos... la luz le molestaba pero cuando se acostumbró pudo ver que era pasado de mediodía, al intentar pararse sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y fue cuando vio que Yuuki estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama y estaba dormido recargado en sus piernas.

Lo que le llamaba la atención fue que no tenía su cinta y estaba en una bata de hospital, además de notar las vendas en el hombro izquierdo del chico. Esto ultimo le hizo recordar lo que había pasado con Nova, además de...

Athena: parece que no pudimos detener a Sasuke (En ese momento entro a la sala Tsunade, Sakura y... ¿Naruto?)

Tsunade: veo que ya despertaste, ¡pequeña idiota! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupaste?

Athena: (sorprendida) lo siento pero... ¿que te paso Naruto?

Esto lo dijo porque el blondo estaba cubierto de vendas en todo el cuerpo, lo cual extraño a la chica ya que hasta donde sabia nadie mas había peleado a menos que...

Naruto: intente traer de regreso al teme, pero fallé...

Athena: ya veo...

Tsunade: tu y Yuuki no fueron los únicos que fueron tras Sasuke, apenas Sakura despertó vino conmigo y envíe a un grupo tras el pero no tuvieron éxito... terminaron en un estado muy parecido al de ustedes dos, (seria) ¿que paso?

Athena: esa noche fuimos a ver a Sasuke y al ver que sus cosas no estaban fuimos tras el... pudimos darle alcance y tratamos de hacerlo entrar en razón pero... su corazón fue consumido por la oscuridad y ya no entendía razones... al final fuimos enboscados por Nova y después de pelear por casi un día terminamos así

Tsunade: ¿Nova? esa niña esta aquí?

Athena: (seria) si...

Sakura: ¿quien es Nova?

Tsunade: una persona muy peligrosa... ahora entiendo como ambos terminaron así... por ahora descansa, Yuuki ha estado a tu lado desde hace dos días, deberías agradecerle

Athena: ¿eh? ¿Cuanto tiempo e estado dormida?

Sakura: casi tres días, Yuuki-kun despertó hace dos

Athena: ya veo... Sakura, ¡lo siento! no pudimos traer de regreso a Sasuke

Naruto: ¡oye! esa es mi frase... pero aun así Sakura-chan, aun no se como, pero te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Sasuke

La chica al ver a los dos con esas heridas y aun así viéndola de sea forma que reafirmaba lo dicho por le blondo comenzó a llorar... Un rato después de que lograron calmarla Sakura regreso a su casa y Naruto a su habitación del hospital, por otro lado Yuuki había escuchado todo por lo que apenas se fueron abrazo a la chica que al sentir la calidez del chico le regreso el gesto.

Athena: (con un nudo en la garganta) lo siento... por mi culpa fuiste herido

Yuuki: (firme) ¡no es así! yo tengo estas heridas por mi propia desicion, fue mi desicion seguirte para buscar a Sasuke y lo fue cuando ambos peleamos con Nova, nada puede cambiar los hechos, así que por favor ¡deja de culparte por todo!... (Apretando su agarre) además... aun cuando la pelea fue de ambos... tú fuiste la que resulto más herida… ¡Maldicion!

Y era cierto, Athena tenia el hombro vendado, pero también el estomago y sus muñecas y tobillos, de no ser por que Kakashi se los encontró de regreso a la villa muy probablemente la chica hubiera muerto desangrada... Después de un rato mas el chico la soltó y cuando iba a retirarse la chica no se lo permitió pidiéndole que se quedara con ella, así que después de acomodarse en la cama el chico estaba recostado boca arriba mientras la ojiazul se quedo a un lado recargada en el pecho del ojirojo.

Athena: ¿que pasara a partir de ahora?

Yuuki: no lo sé... (frunciendo el ceño) ¡Ese idiota se dejó engañar y se fue de la villa!, y Nova esta mas cerca de lo que esperamos...

Athena: (dudosa) Yuuki... ¿que pasaría si yo... desapareciera?... ¿me echarias de menos?

Yuuki: ¡pero que cosas dices! ¡Por supuesto que si! eres mi mejor amiga después de todo

Athena: (decepcionada) ya veo...

Yuuki: ¿por que lo preguntas?

Athena: por nada en especial... algo me dice que este sera el comienzo de un largo viaje para nosotros

Yuuki: ¿a que te refieres?

Athena: aunque la verdad duela Sasuke se fue, nosotros debemos ver la forma de detener a Xehanorth y Nova... en especial yo y... algo me dice que Naruto también tomara su propio camino, así como Sakura, Hina-chan y todos

Yuuki: así que a eso te referias... no se puede hacer nada, por ahora solo podemos concentrarnos en curar nuestras heridas y pensar como detener a Nova... ¡No pienses que te dejare con esto sola!

Athena: (con una sonrisa afable) entiendo... ¡Gracias, Yuuki!

El chico se sonrojo al ver el rostro de la ojiazul, pero lo dejo pasar y acomodándose se dispuso a dormir con la chica, el futuro parecía problemático pero tenia la esperanza de poder hacer algo con la ayuda de Athena.

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de sorpresas, en primera se enteraron bien de que había pasado con los demás chicos enterándose de que Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Neji habían resultado gravemente heridos por lo ninjas que antes habían huido con Sasuke. Por otro lado después de una larga charla que tuvieron Hinata y su padre, este último por fin entendió sus errores y le permitió a la chica volver a la casa principal de los Hyuga, pero la sorpresa mas grande que se llevaron fue...

Athena: (alterada) ¿COMO QUE TE VAS NARUTO?!

Naruto: (nervioso) Athena-chan ¡por favor tranquilizante!, solo sera por dos años y...

Athena: ¿¡y para colmo dos años!?

Yuuki: (tomando la de los hombros) ya, ya, no pasa nada, Naruto lo decidió por si mismo, además de no estar seguros Tsunade-sama no le hubiera permitido ir

Athena: pero...

Naruto: Athena-chan... de verdad te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo de mi por todo este tiempo, pero es hora de que yo me vuelva fuerte por mis propios medios... ¡Tu me diste las bases para conseguirlo! es por eso que ahora es mi turno

Athena: Naruto...

Naruto: ¡además, no estaré solo! Ero-sennin estar conmigo y el me entrenada a partir de ahora

Athena: si me lo dices de ese modo no puedo reprocharte nada... ¡prometeme que te cuidarás! no quiero que esos tipos de akatsuki te hagan daño

Naruto: Si! Definitivamente me volveré más fuerte, ¡ya lo verás! Cuando volvamos a ver seré tan fuerte como para convertirme en Hokage

Athena: ¡si! lo estaré esperando con ansias

Yuuki: ¡espero que lo cumplas Naruto!

Naruto: por supuesto!

Yuuki: (curioso) por cierto... ¿quien es Ero-sennin?

Athena: ah! se refiere a Jiraya-sensei

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Jiraya!, ¡uno de los legendarios sannin¡ ¿por que le dices así Naruto? eso es irrespetuoso!

Naruto: por que es un sabio pero también un pervertido

Esto solo confundió a Yuuki pero hizo reír a Athena, después de charlar un poco mas se acordó que Naruto se iría de la villa en una semana más, mientras que por otro lado se enteraron de algo más. Al parecer Sakura le había pedido ayuda a Tsunade y ahora se había vuelto su discípula para aprender ninjutsu médico, esto sorpendio a los chicos, pero Athena solo le sonrió a la chica en aprobación, al parecer por fin quería empezar a dar el primer paso a la madurez...en cuanto a las heridas de Yuuki y Athena estas habían sanado pero la cicatriz del hombro de ambos nunca se iría por lo que ahora tendrían un recordatorio compartido de aquella batalla...continuara

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo y mis queridos lectores, estamos a un capitulo del final de esta historia... ¡NO! por supuesto que no, pero entraremos en una parte importante de esta historia, una grave lección para Yuuki y para los demás ¿que les pareció la intervención de Nova? un capitulo mas y todo tendré un gran clímax en esta parte. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo Gonza-chan! agradezco que sigas esta historia, sin mas les espero la próxima semana con un gran problema que se les avecina a Yuuki y Athena, sin mas no veremos pronto ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	36. Chapter 36 ¡Inicio de un largo viaje! Sa

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 36: ¡Inicio de un largo viaje! Sacrificio de amor y una promesa inquebrantable

Paso la semana y como fue pactado Naruto se fue de la aldea con Jiraya bajo las ordenes de regresar en dos años y medio, Athena había estado pensativa después de que el chico se fue y a espaldas de Yuuki le llamo al profesor Odamaki y Norman dejándoles el cuidado de sus pokemon ya que saldría en un viaje de entrenamiento y purificación de espíritu... o eso les hizo creer dejándoles una rutina de entrenamiento para sus pokemon.

Ya dejadas esa instrucciones comenzó a planear lo que le diría a Tsunade ya que desde hace días había estado teniendo sueños en los que peleaba contra Nova y desaparecía con ella... razón por la que no le dijo nada a Yuuki ya que no quería preocuparlo. Después de planear lo bien fue con Tsunade y le planteo la posibilidad de ir a cazar a Nova, al principio la mujer se nego pero cuando estaba por dar por finalizado el tema...

Tsunade: (seria) dame una buena razón por la cual deba dejarte ir

Athena: (firme) la seguridad de este mundo es mi prioridad, no por mi titulo como Jounnin o como Maestra, sino porque amo a cada ser de este mundo como para dejar que sea consumido por la oscuridad

[# Aclaro algo rápidamente, debido a su trabajo en los exámenes chunnin como en la búsqueda de Sasuke se decidió que Athena subiría a rango jounnin por su manejos de los elementos y a Yuuki y Shikamaru a rango chunnin#]

Tsunade: ... no quiero exponerte... pero veo que no retrocederas aun si me opongo... ¡esta bien! pero sera bajo mis condiciones

Athena: si!

Tsunade: al menos llevaras a un refuerzo contigo y quiero que me envies un reporte de todo cada dos días, y una cosa mas, la vida de ambos es lo mas importante, si no les queda de otra ¡huyan pero no se arriesguen!

Athena: lo entiendo

Tsunade: Bien, y ¿cuando se van?

Athena: ¿no me preguntarás por quien ira conmigo?

Tsunade: es obvio que sera Yuuki, así que dime de una vez ¿cuando se van?

Athena: ya veo...nos vamos mañana, tengo una buena idea de donde puede estar Nova

Tsunade: bien

Esa noche Athena le comento a Yuuki su plan y al enterarse de que iba tras Nova no dudo e inmediatamente acepto ir con ella, así que prepararon su equipaje y cenaron como usualmente lo hacían pero sin Naruto...

Yuuki: es un poco extraño ¿no crees? el que Naruto ya no este aquí

Athena: si... pero estoy segura que le estará llendo bien... por cierto.. ¿Como se tomo lo Sasuke Sayuri-san?

Yuuki: (con una mueca) no muy bien... pero como no podemos hacer nada al respecto no me dijo mucho

Athena: ya veo... Yuuki, se que no te gustan las batallas pokemon pero... ¿tendrias una conmigo en mi cumpleaños?

Yuuki: EH? ¿Por que me pides algo así?

Athena: ¡por favor!

Yuuki: no, sabes que odio que mis pokemon se ensucien así que ¡olvidalo!

Athena: (con un puchero) chee, ya que...

Yuuki: (con tono de negociador) aunque tal vez pueda negociar algo contigo

Athena: (interesada) de que se trata?

Yuuki: iré contigo a un viaje de reconocimiento para investigar a los pokemon en su lado salvaje en esas islas vírgenes de Hoen

Athena: (emocionada) ¿en serio? (recordando que ella le había comentado que quería hacer eso) ¡genial!

Yuuki: pero! Yo también tengo que sacar provecho de esto, si yo voy contigo eso quiere decir que tu usaras un traje en especifico que estoy diseñando y entraras a un concurso pokemon conmigo usándolo

Athena: EH? eso en injusto! si yo tengo que entrar a un concurso entonces tu tienes que tener una batalla conmigo

Yuuki: (pensativo) mmmm, eso no suena tentador pero... tal vez acepte si además de lo que te dije aceptas hacer un espectáculo conmigo en el concurso pokemon.. ¿Que dices?

Athena: ¿que clase de traje estas pensando?

Yuuki: no te lo dire hasta que este terminado

Athena: entonces si yo hago todo lo que me pediste ¿vendras conmigo y tendrás una batalla?

Yuuki: (resignado) aunque lo de la batalla no me haga mucha ilusión lo haré

Athena: esta bien, si ese es el trato lo haré, pero tu debes enseñarme que hacer en los concursos, ¡recuerda que no se nada de ellos (dándole la mano)

Yuuki: (estrechando la mano de la chica) ¡por supuesto! dejalo en mis manos

Ya llegado a un acuerdo ambos levantaron todo y limpiaron el lugar, una vez terminado en un acuerdo silencioso ambos fueron a la recamara de la chica y durmieron juntos, algo les decía que algo iba a suceder... poco o nada sabian que "Esa seria la ultima noche que dormirían bajo el mismo cielo"

A la mañana siguiente ambos partieron de la villa, para hacer el recorrido mas rápido Athena le había pedido al profesor Odamaki que le enviara a Pilo por lo que ahora ambos iban montado en el pokemon hierva que iba feliz de la vida por estar cerca de su entrenadora, luego de un par de horas llegaron a la región de la aldea de la hierva por lo que aún cautelosos siguieron avanzando, pasado mediodía decidieron parar y dejar descansar a Pilo mientras averiguaban un poco del lugar donde estaban.

Así que mientras Athena le dejó alimento a Pilo, se puso de acuerdo con Yuuki y ambos se separaron para averiguar algo de los rumores que había acerca de unas creaturas que atacaban a las personas, ya que ambos sospechaban que eran heartless. Mientras Yuuki fue a la ciudad cercana Athena fue a investigar en el bosque y lo que no se esperaban fue que se encontrarían con un par de sorpresas.

Durante su recorrido en la ciudad Yuuki se encontró con Naruto y Jiraya los cuales estaban de paso para conseguir víveres, mientras que por otro lado Athena se topo con una guarida secreta, al usar su sharingan se dio cuenta que estaba repleta de ninjas del sonido y...

Athena: Sasuke...

Pensaba simplemente irse ya que era una locura entrar alli sola, pero no contó con que una persona la estaba esperando la cual al ver que se iba le bloqueo el paso..

Nova: no pensaras irte después de haberme encontrado, ¿o si?

A sabiendas de la posición en la que estaba Athena se puso seria y saco a Ginryo y a Shinku y fue contra Nova, la cual esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, dicho enfrentamiento no paso desapercibido por los miembros de la guarida que al oír el sonido de las espada así como árboles caer salieron a ver, La sorpresa de ver a las chicas pelapeando en el lugar paso a segundo plano cuando Nova convoco a un ejercito de heartless y les ordeno eliminar a todos los presentes.

Esto solo desespero a Athena que continuaba atacando a Nova, cuando esta ultima se harto tomo ambas armas por la hoja y laa lanzo lejos de ellas viendo de forma burnlona a la chica.

Nova: tu y yo sabemos que esas armas nunca me harán ningún daño, ¡vamos saca tus llave espada y terminemos nuestro propósito!

En eso llegaron al lugar Yuuki, Naruto y Jiraya que al oír la conmosion provocada en el bosque se adentraron a ver que pasaba, la sorpresa creció en el lugar al ver que los heartless habían acabado con todos los ninjas y que los que salían de la guarida eran Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke. Estos últimos conmosionados por lo que causaron las creaturas, pero al ver a los ninjas de Konoha y en especial a Nova y Athena Orochimaru las vio con interés

Orochimaru: ¿a que se debe esta masacre en nuestra humilde guarida? ¿acaso están tan desesperados por perder el sharingan que deben llegar a hacer esto?

Jiraya: Orochimaru! ¿que haces aquí?

Kabuto: al parecer los ninjas de Konoha no sabían que estábamos aquí Orochimaru-sama

Orochimaru: es lo que puedo ver

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

El ojinegro solo lo ignoro ya que su atención estaba puesta en Nova y Athena que estaba envueltas en todo el desastre hecho, cuando iba a decir algo Yuuki se le adelanto

Yuuki: (serio)si aprecian sus vidas largo de aquí! ella es peligrosa

Nova al escuchar eso sonrió y antes de que pudieran hacer nada hizo que los heartless rodearan a ambos grupos y viendo amenazadora mente a la ojiazul.

Nova: si no tienes una razón para pelear te daré una, eliminare a cada una de tus personas importantes comenzando por ellos

Dándoles una señal a los heartless estos atacaron a ambos grupos, pero antes de ser tocados fueron salvados por Athena y Yuuki que los envolvieron en una barrera mágica, al hacerlo y los alejaron de los heartless y los reunieron en un sólo grupo, ya que a estas alturas Orochimaru y Jiraya habían visto que lo que estaba pasando no era lago que pudieran manejar. Cuando estuvieron a salvo Athena se adelanto y plantandose enfrente del ejército con Yuuki...

Athena: (seria) Yo soy la Maestra Athena (llamando a sus llave espada) deja en paz a mis amigos o paga en precio!

Dicho esto se lanzo contra el ejercito siendo seguida por Yuuki y lo que asombro a los presentes es que demostrando una destreza superior a lo que le habían visto acabo con cada uno de los enemigos usando sus armas pero también se equipo un manto mágico que sorprendió a todos

Athena: Marcha etérea!...

Dicho manto le permitía moverse a la velocidad de la luz acabando con sus oponentes, al acabarse el tiempo se equipo Hila encantos lo cual le permitió terminar por completo con sus enemigos, sin embargo no contó con que Nova se aprovechó de su momento de distracción y se lanzo contra ella, Athena se dio cuenta y bloqueo el ataque con sus armas empujando lejos a la chica...

Para ese momento Yuuki intento atacar a Nova, pero cuando iba a herirla una mano lo tomo por el cuello, al voltear vieron que el que lo había detenido era Xehanorth..

Xehanorth: es de mala educación interrumpir los asuntos ajenos, yo seré tu oponente

Athena: Xehanorth (atacándolo pero siendo detenida por Nova)

Nova: no te estas olvidando de mi ¿cierto?

Xehanorth: ustedes deben pelear Athena.., aun si no lo deseas ¡tu deber es completar a X-blade para mi!

Yuuki: (tratando de zafarse) no te dejare!

Xehanorth: no te entrometas! (dicho esto lo congelo usando Ice)

Athena: Yuuki!

Para ese momento Naruto y Sasuke habían ido a tratar de ayudar a sus amigos, pero cuando iban a ser lastimados por Xehanorth fueron milagrosamente salvados por Jiraya y Orochimaru, aun bajo estas circunstancias ya se había dado cuenta que estorbarian mas que ayudar en los hechos... Sin embargo Jiraya se las había arreglado para traer consigo a Yuuki ya que el había salido fuera de combate

Athena al ver que estaba sola comenzó a pelear de nueva cuenta con Nova, pero en un momento de distracción se las arreglo para lanzarles dos botellas a Jiraya y Naruto..

Athena: (esquivando un ataque de su contra parte) ¡Denle eso a Yuuki! se recuperara de su congelamiento y lesiones!

Apenas oyeron eso Jiraya le suministro el contenido de ambos frascos al chico, pero aunque se había recuperado aun no podía moverse, la situación se estaba volviendo critica, ya que gracias a la energía oscura sdide Nova la guarida había sido pulverizada y solo había escombros del lugar, mientras que veían que Athena se las apañaba como podía para enfrentarse a Nova..

Xehanorth: (sonriendo) el escenario es el adecuado y los elementos están listos, ¡ahora, Luz y oscuridad unanse y denme el verdadero poder!

Al decir eso en el cielo apareció una gran puerta blanca con una cadena y que tenia grabado el signo de un corazón con una x, técnicamente era el mismo que tienen los heartless...

Athena: (atacando a Nova) PULSO MAGICO!

El ataque en si eran dos orbes de magia que ascendían en espiral alrededor de Athena los cuales aturdieron a Nova, cuando la aturdió se aprobecho de eso y le dio dos golpes mas alejandola lo suficiente de ella, al hacer eso rápidamente se alejo del campo de batalla llegando con Yuuki y los demás...

Orochimaru: de seguir así nunca la vencerás, ¿que pretendes hacer al respecto?

Athena: tengo mi as bajo la manga, pero antes... (tomo impulso y lanzo sus llave espada al norte y sur del campo creando una barrera mágica rodeando el campo)... Ahora nadie resultara herido ni interrumpirá

Jiraya: ¿que esta sucediendo? ¿quienes ella?

Athena: para resumirlo el hombre de allí es Xehanorth, el desea crear un arma prohibida pero necesita que yo me una con Nova para crearla

Sasuke: ¿que significa esa puerta en el cielo?

Athena: la peor catástrofe que pueda pasarle a este mundo, esa puerta es la entrada a Yami no kingdom (reino de la oscuridad) si esa puerta es abierta engullirá este mundo y lo destruirá

Naruto: ¿como rayos llego esa cosa aquí?

Athena: es por mi causa... Nova y yo debemos pelear hasta que nos unamos y formemos la X-blade... pero si esa arma es creada en este mundo no solo significaría el nacimiento de un arma prohibida... sino la destrucción de este mundo, ya que en ese momento se abriría la puerta y sería engullido por Yami no kingdom

Naruto: (preocupado) ¡no puede ser! debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Yuuki: (levantándose con dificultad) te ayudare en lo que haga falta... creo que es momento de aceptarme a mi mismo (sacando a Two become one y a Tenebrex)

Athena: (ocultando su mirada en su flequillo) por supuesto que necesitare tu ayuda!... ya que no se que pase después de desacerme de Nova y no estoy segura de poder protegerlos después de eso

Sasuke: ¿de que rayos esta hablando?

Orochimaru: veo que ya tienes una resolución. hecha

Athena: si... Naruto, ¡nunca te rindas y no aceptes nunca la muerte! no renuncies a vivir... Sasuke, eres un estúpido bastardo insensible, pero aun en tu camino de oscuridad veras pronto la luz ¡no olvides mis palabras! el camino del asesino aun tiene redención... Jiraya sensei... digale a Tsunade-sensei que lo siento...

Naruto: ¿pero que estas diciendo Athena-chan? pareciera que...

Yuuki: (serio) ¡no te atrevas a despedirte!

Athena: (sonriendo) Yuuki...

Sin dejar que el chico le reclamara nada lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios, en esa caricia quería demostrarle todo el amor y el cariño que le tenia al ojirojo, pero cuando el chico estuvo a punto de corresponderle la ojiazul se alejo ligeramente y mirándolo de forma sincera...

Athena: Te amo... no importa si tu lo olvidaste o si no sientes por mi lo mismo, pero yo te amo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase... este sentimiento no cambiara y siempre te pertenecerá a ti Yuuki

Yuuki: (intentando abrazarla) Athena!

Athena: (sonriendo) adiós..

Dicho esto se alejo del chico y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás adentrándose en la barrera, cuando Yuuki, Naruto y Sasuke intentaron ir tras ella la barrera no se los permitió. Nova la esperaba con una sonrisa soncarrona y Xehanorth veía la escena de forma siniestra...

Nova: ¿y que piensas hacer? usaste tus armas para mantenerlos a salvo, además tu no puedes derrotarme, ya que yo soy tu, lo único que te queda es unirte a mi

Athena: (confiada) o tal vez usar mi as bajo la manga

Al decir eso extendió su mano derecha y al centellar una luz apareció una nueva llave espada, esta era técnicamente una espada dorada con grecas blancas alrededor formando un especie de ala, en la punta del lado derecho tenia una corona dorada y el mando era un tubo negro con unos arreglos blancos en grecas formando un corazón

Nova: (sorprendida) Esa es!

Athena: Una llave espada que nació de mis sentimientos de querer protegerlos ULTIMA WEAPON (Arma artema)

Nova: una nueva llave espada no te ayudará mucho!

Dicho eso volvió a lanzarse contra Athena y comenzó a pelear contra ella lanzándose ataques físicos y mágicos, no importaba que hicieran siempre estaban parejas por lo que cuando se detuvieron Nova la miro burlonamente..

Nova: Te lo dije! tu no puedes vencerme, este mundo sera consumido y la X-blade nacerá!

Athena: ¡NO SI PUEDO DETENERTE!

Nova: ¿que piensas hacer? no importa que, tengo la misma fuerza que tu. y no podrás derrotarme

Athena:(sonriendo) yo nunca dije que te derrotaría yo dije que te detendría

Nova: ¿de que rayos hablas? te estas contradiciendo a ti misma, como podrías detenerme sin derrotarme

Los demás la veían sorprendidos, pero fue cuando el puzle se formo en la cabeza de Yuuki y todo tuvo sentido, incluyendo las palabras del Maestro Yen Sid " estate atento a tu alrededor o perderás lo mas importante para ti ahora.."

Yuuki: (asustado) ¡Athena!

Athena volteo hacia donde estaban todos y les sonrió, eso solo desespero a Yuuki que ya se tenia una idea de por donde iba todo esto, sin darle tiempo a decir nada...

Athena: a esto!

Nova no pudo ver ni que paso, ya que Athena uso su magia y su chacra para acelerar y de pronto estaba detrás de ella, Xehanorth se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, pero no llego a tiempo para impedirlo, Athena tan rápido como se coloco detrás de la chica clavo a Ultima Weapon en el pecho de Nova travesando no solo el de su enemiga, sino que en de ella misma...

Yuuki: ATHENAAAA!

Nova: ¡Maldita! ¿Acaso prefieres desaparecer en la oscuridad a dejar perecer este mundo?

Athena solo siguio sonriendo y empujó aun mas dentro de ambas a Ultima Weapon, al hacerlo Nova comenzó a desaparecer en una nube de oscuridad, en ese momentó la barrera mágica desapareció así como las dos llave espada de la chica. En ese momento la puerta de Yami no Kingdom se abrió, y del pecho de Athena surgió una nueva llave espada.

Esta tenia dos llaves grises con el mango amarillolas cuales estaban bruzadas entre si, en la parte donde estaba la hendidura tenían forma de una corona y allí tenia un arreglo de grecas verdes que daba la sensación de un copo de nieve, al final de las llaves había una hoja de espada que tenia de una degradación de color de dorado a blanco la cual terminaba en punta.

Al ver eso todos creyeron que estaban perdidos y Xehanorth trato de tocar la espada, mas esta se desvaneció apenas las toco, en ese momento Athena se fue cayendo había atrás dejando un alo de luz, de esa luz salio una mucho mas brillante la cual Yuuki reconoció al instante...

Yuuki: (corriendo hacia la chica) ¡NO TE ATREVAS! NO DEJES IR A TU CORAZÓN!

Al oír eso Naruto y Sasuke fueron hacia la chica pero antes de llegar vieron que Ultima Weapon caía al suelo y que el recién descubierto corazón iba poco a poco hacía la puerta de Yami no kingdom, desesperados apretaron el paso pero en ese momento oyeron la voz de Athena la cual provenía de su corazón...

Athena: ¡lo siento tanto! a pesar de todo no tuve opción y termine haciendo lo que quise... Quiero a este mundo y a todo lo que vive en el... por eso no podía permitir que desapareciera... no pude evitar el nacimiento de X-blade... pero lo que si puedo evitar es la destrucción de este mundo...

Sasuke: ¿que es lo que hiciste?

Athena: para salvar este mundo se debía pagar algo con el mismo valor... es por eso que a partir de ahora mi corazón tendra un largo viaje a través del reino de la oscuridad... servirá como un pago y como una llave para sellar este mundo...y como pago por mis pecados, mi cuerpo permanecerá en este mundo como una simple muñeca vacía

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿que? Nooo!

Yuuki: ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Athena: de lo único que me arrepiento es dejarles esta carga...y no haber podido buscar a mi hermano,..Ahora mas que nunca que por fin había recordado su nombre...Seiya...perdona a esta inutil hermana tuya...

Diciendo eso el corazón de la chica entro en la puerta la cual comenzó a cerrarse y da desaparecer, Yuuki intento tomar la puerta pero antes de que pusiera tocarla esta desapareció, al caer al suelo vio como Xehanorth se veía sumamente molesto pero solo lo vio burlonamente y dejando a una gran cantidad de heartless se fue a través de un portal oscuro.

Yuuki se sentía impotente y sumamente herido, ya que no había importado cuanto se hubiera esforzado, Athena había tenido que llegar a estas consecuencias para salvarlo...además estaba lo de su "amnesia" la chica quiso confiar plenamente en el y volver a decirle sus sentimientos, mientras que el ni si quiera le había respondido... en ese momento tenía sentimientos encontrados y cuando vio a los heartless extendió ambos brazos con desicion viendo por primera vez el cuerpo de la ojiazul vacío...

Yuuki: (decidido) ¡No me importa cuanto me tome, recuperare tu corazón! ¡Recordare por siempre aquellas memorias que fingí olvidar y cuidare tu cuerpo hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos... ¡Esta sera la redención de mis pecados! (soltando unas lágrimas)

Al decir eso de sus brazos aparecieron dos nuevas llave espada, una era azul con dorado la cual terminaba en una especie de ala, el mango era violeta y lo rodeaba un especie de arco azul con dorado simulando plumas y y alas, la otra era negra la cual tenía el medio del mastil hecho por una especia de cadena, a un lado tenia la decoración de un especie de arco semi cuadrado con una pequeño punta de lanza, el mago era azul y tenía un arco simulando alas de murcielago.

Al ver estas armas los heartless fueron contra el chico el cual increíblemente acabó con todos de forma rápida y certera activando un manto mágico llamado Acero alado, el cual lo dotaba de unas alas formadas por navajas de llave espada las cuales herían a todo lo que le tocara. Al terminar se acerco por fin al cuerpo de Athena, el cual era sostenido por Naruto, el cual intentaba hacerla reaccionar...

Yuuki: Naruto... detente... ella ya no esta aquí

Naruto: ¡Mentira! Athena-chan esta...

Yuuki: ¡Es solo un cuerpo vacio!

Naruto: tu...

Cuando el blondo se iba a ir a los golpes contra Yuuki una luz se revelo frente a todos y de allí apareció Mickey y Yen Sid, este último al ver el cuerpo de Athena solo la vio con compasión...

Yen Sid: parece que llegamos tarde...

Yuuki: (bajando la mirada) Maestro... yo... ¡no pude protegerla!

Yen Sid: eso es algo que no podías evitar... Athena estaba preparada para pagar ese precio, así que no te culpes ya que eso le haría mas daño

Orochimaru: ¿quien eres?

Yen Sid: (serio) el quien soy no es importante, por ahora toma a tus aprendices y retirate... esto es algo que ya no les concierne...

Kabuto: (molesto) ¿como se atreve a hablarle así a Orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru: esta bien Kabuto... (viendo como Yen Sid no relajaba la mirada) Nos vamos...

Kabuto: ¡pero...

Orochimaru: ¡callate y obedece! ... no estábamos al nivel de esa niña ni de Yuuki-kun ... y si ese es su maestro no tenemos oportunidad alguna...

Kabuto: (bajando la cabeza) si...

Sasuke: ¿donde esta Athena?

Yuuki: (conteniéndose) ¡eso no te interesa... largo! (Mirándolo con su sharingan activado) ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos ajustaremos cuentas! no te atrevas a a olvidarlo

Dicho eso Sasuke aun contrariado se fue junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto, Naruto al ver eso trató de detener al ojinegro pero fue detenido por Yuuki, cuando este le iba a reclamar fue Jiraya el que lo detuvo...

Jiraya: ¡dejalo ir Naruto!

Naruto: ¿pero por que?

Jiraya: aun no es el momento, ahora mismo no tenemos probabilidades de traer a Sasuke y estoy seguro que ellos no nos ayudaran (viendo a Yen Sid, Mickey y Yuuki)

Yen Sid: es un asunto que no nos concierne así que no hay razón por la cual intervenir.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero ahora fue el turno de Yuuki de callarlo y fue cuando Yen Sid desidio contarles la razón de todo lo ocurrido con Xehanorth y Athena, así como la existencia de otros mundos y los guerreros de la llave espada. Cuando terminaron de escuchar todo tanto el Sannin como el blondo estaban sorprendidos, ahora todo lo que había pasado tenia sentido, pero eso hizo sentir pésimo a Naruto, ya que era algo en lo que no podía ayudar a sus amigos

Jiraya: (serio) ¿quien esta alli? (viendo a unos arbustos) ¡Salgan inmediatamente o los aniquilare!

Al decir eso de los arbustos salieron dos personas que Yuuki creyó que no volvería a ver, Athem y Murase, al verlos rápidamente se puso delante del cuerpo de Athena (que estaba siendo sostenida por Naruto) dándoles una mirada de advertencia a ambos...

Mickey: (serio) ¿que tanto escucharon y vieron?

Murase: (apenado) desde que comenzaron a atacar a Athena esas creaturas y esa chica

Yen Sid: ya veo... ¿que planean hacer?

Athem: que harán con el cuerpo de mi hermana?

Yuuki: (furioso) ¿Tu hermana? ¡no me jodas! ambos la rechazaron en cuantas oportunidades tuvieron y ahora salen con eso?!

Athem : (desesperado) ¡Se que hize muy mal en lo que hize! pero también entiende, mis propios padres pusieron encima de mi a mi hermana dándome como pago a una aldea ¿que crees que sentí en aquel entonces? llegue a Suna y estaba completamente sólo hasta la llegada de Murase-nii, pero Athena siempre lo tuvo todo... adoración, cariño..

Yuuki: (serio) te equivocas... Athena nunca tuvo eso...ella siempre estuvo sola, tus padres la recluyeron a un lugar solitario donde apenas tenia contacto con otros seres vivos...cuando te entregaron fue para protegerte pero veo que nunca lo entendiste

Athem: ¿como puedes saberlo?

Yuuki: conozco a Athena desde que teníamos cinco años... la conocí por casualidad y a diferencia de lo que podrías pensar sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de soledad, solo tenia a Seiya como apoyo para continuar viviendo y fue lo que la hizo entender las emociones humanas... no tienes ni idea de cuanto sufrió Athena

Murase: ¿tu has estado cuidando de Athena?

Yuuki: no...por unas cuestiones me separe de ella por algunos años... cuando la volvi a ver había cambiado mucho... la habían separado de Seiya a la fuerza... su equipo anterior había sido asesinado tratando de protegerla... y ella misma se obligo a comportarse como una arma asesina para no quebrase... tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido

Naruto: yo nunca conocí a mi padres, e estado solo y nadie parecía dispuesto a tener un lazo amistoso o fraternal conmigo... pero Athena-chan siempre a sido muy amable y dulce con nosotros, nos regañaba cuando era necesario pero siempre se preocupo por nosotros...no tengo ningún lazo sanguíneo con ella, pero Athena-chan y Sasuke son tan cercanos a mi como mis hermanos...(llorando) ¡Es por eso que no puedo aceptar que todo haya terminado así!

Murase: lo se... yo sabia todo pero... tenia tanto miedo que si se enteraban que nosotros estábamos vivos quisieran separarnos aun mas (dolido) es por eso que guarde silencio y me hize cargo solo de Athem ... sabia que Athena y Seiya necesitaban mi ayuda pero... ¡fui demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a los consejeros y ahora...!

Athem: yo...solo le tenia envidia oír que creo que ella tuvo mejor suerte que nosotros... pero ahora... ¡Maldita sea que imbécil soy!

Yen Sid: pero ahora es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones, el corazón de Athena esta sellado en el reino de la oscuridad, y aunque suene mal su cuerpo ahora no es mas que una muñeca vacía. ¡No podemos dejarla así!

Mickey: ¿que podemos hacer entonces maestro?

Yen Sid: Yuuki es el único que puede hacer algo ahora

Yuuki:(sorprendido) ¿Yo?

Yen Sid: Así es, esa llave que creaste puede abrir la puerta de un lugar donde Athena estará segura y Xehanorth no podrá llegar

Naruto: ¿cual es ese lugar?

Yen Sid: ese lugar sera revelado cuando el nombre de la llave espada sea revelado, ¡ahora! dime el nombre de las llave espada

Yuuki: (cerrando sus ojos) Redepmtion (Redención)... y... (la primera de colores blancos y azules) ... Oblivion (Recuerdos Lejanos)... (la negra)

Yen Sid: ¡Toma a Oblivion y abre la puerta que mantendrá tu promesa!

El chico así lo hizo y apuntando a Oblivion hacia enfrente salio un portal de luz, después de que este se abriera vieron que al lugar donde conducía era un lugar nublado cubierto por bloques de cristales, el suelo tenia una capa de agua la cual apenas alcanzaba los 20 centímetros de profundidad y en medio del lugar había un especie de silla de un trono, esta era ancha y el respaldo alto, como de 5 metros de alto hecho de cristal...

Athem: (sorprendido) ¿que es es lugar?

Jiraya: es increíble!. Pareciera como si fuera el monte de los sapos

Yen Sid: hasta cierto punto son similares, Athena ante todo es una sacerdotisa, aún si su corazón no esta aquí su cuerpo no puede ser contaminado por maldad u oscuridad, es por eso que ese mundo tiene la particularidad de mantener la pureza de quien este allí

Jiraya: ahora entiendo

Yuuki: maestro, ¿me esta diciendo que lleve a Athena allí?

Yen Sid: así es

Naruto: pero entonces Athena-chan estaría sola! ¡no pueden estar hablando en serio?

Mickey: Naruto, el maestro Yen Sid lo sabe, pero seria aun mas peligroso mantener el cuerpo de Athena aquí, Xehanorth debe estar buscando la manera de usar su cuerpo ya que el plan fallo

Naruto: lo se pero...

Yuuki: Naruto... (Agachandose para quedar a la altura del blondo) se lo que quieres decir... yo tampoco quiero dejar sola a Athena pero... seria peor que Xehanorth se la llevara lejos de nosotros.. ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Naruto: (evitando la mirada del ojirojo) lo entiendo pero no lo acepto...

Yuuki: bien

Tomando el cuerpo de la chica de los brazos de Naruto, Yuuki se levanto cargando el cuerpo de Athena estilo princesa, antes de caminar hacia enfrente fue detenido por Athem y Murase que lo miraban decididos..

Murase: no e sido el hermano que Athena a necesitado pero... ¡prometeme que estará a salvo!

Yuuki: (firme) ¡No dejare que nada le vuelva a ocurrir! prefiero mil veces ser asesinado a que le vuelvan a poner un dedo encima

Athem : se que debo disculparme y lo haré... ¡por favor cuida de mi hermana!

Yuuki: Asegurense de decirle todo lo que me dijeron a mi, Athena les perdonara... estoy seguro

Murase: pero ella...

Yuuki: ¡regresara! no se cuando ni donde, pero estoy seguro que volverá

Athem : la próxima vez que la vea me disculparé apropiadamente

Murase: pero entonces debemos buscar a nuestro hermano pequeño... después de todo Seiya querrá ver a Athena

Yuuki: los ayudare a buscarlo, Athena me hablo mucho de el y ahora que se su nombre estoy seguro de poder encontrarlo donde quiera que este

Athem : ¡lo buscaremos los tres!

Naruto: (firme) ¡lo cuatro! yo también quiero conocerlo

Yuuki: entonces sera nuestra meta... antes de que vuelva Athena nosotros encontraremos a Seiya

Naruto: ¡Lo juro!

Todos menos Yen Sid, Mickey y Jiraya: ¡Lo juro por mi camino Ninja!

Yuuki: ¡Bien, ahora vuelvo!

Yen Sid: si

El mago solo asintió y Yuuki entro al portal siendo observado por los presentes, al entrar al mundo pudo oír las palabras de Yen Sid...

Yen Sid: Este mundo es el lugar de la nada y el todo... a partir de ahora todo aquel que entre en este lugar se perderá entre la nada... ¡Todos menos tu, Yuuki! tu que eres el poseedor de Oblivion la llave de este mundo podrán entrar y salir de el

El chico al oír eso asintió y siguio caminando hasta que llego al trono que vio en el portal, ya allí con total delicadeza coloco el cuerpo de Athena dejándola sentada, al ver que estaba herida uso su magia de cura y al terminar de tratar sus heridas, dejando de lado su pudor cambio a la chica por un nuevo atuendo igual al que la chica usaba antes pero limpio, luego soltó su cabello cepillandolo delicadamente y al terminar solo la vio con un deje de dolor pero también de determinación...

Yuuki: se que es un lugar solitario pero... ¡estaras segura!, (arrodillándose frente a ella) ¡Te juro que la aproxima vez que te vea seré yo quien te diga Te amo! Así que por ahora me dedicare a cuidar de tu cuerpo... Mi pequeña luz...

Frente a estas palabras que retumbaron en el lugar... fue el comienzo de una inquebrantable promesa, y el inicio del verdadero cambio que le aguardaba a este mundo. Yuuki comprendió que esta vez era su turno de esforzarse y así lo haría así que con determinación le dedico una ultima mirada llena de cariño a la chica y se fue del lugar... continuara

 **Muajajaja, ¿a poco esperaban que esto sucediera? Athena se nos fue por una temporada y Yuuki se quedo solo y pagando por su estúpida amnesia, como ven Xehanorth se fue pero no crean que sera su única aparición, Nova termino desapareciendo gracias al sacrificio de Athena si como la tierra fue salvada, ahora lo que resta saber es lo que pasara con los demás a partir de sus propias decisiones, en especial con nuestro querido Yuuki, ¿que creen que pase con el ahora que Athena ya no estará a su lado? lean la siguiente semana y lo sabrán. Ahora, contestando a Gonza-chan, no creo que seas un acosador y tampoco creo que debas sentirte así, la vedad de no ser porque tu comentas ya hubiera dejado a la deriva esta historia, sinceramente me gustaría que mas personas se aventuraran a dejarme un review, pero bueno ¿que se le va a hacer? me conformo con saber que hace poco una chica me agrego a escritores favoritos ¡YEI! eso me animo bastante, ya que significa que no voy tan mal, bueno dejando mis cosas los dejo, ¡Gracias Gonza-chan! ¡Thank you jssaunders! seguiré trabajando en mi historia para no decepcionarlos, sin mas ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE,BYE.**


	37. Chapter 37 La búsqueda y mi vida sin ti

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 37: La búsqueda y mi vida sin ti...

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de la partida de Athena, Athem y Murase habían vuelto a Suna bajo la promesa de comenzar a buscar a Seiya y mantenerse en contacto, Naruto continuó con su viaje junto con Jiraya ya que ahora tenia una meta mas en mente, volverse mas fuerte para la proxima vez que se encontrara con la chica. Por otro lado Yuuki regreso a Konoha, después de hablar con Tsunade (la cual lloro al saber lo que Athena hizo) comenzó a entrenar por su lado y no le había dicho nada a los demás mas que la chica se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, pero solo a Hinata, que tenia una relación mas profunda con la chica, le había dicho la verdad.

La ojiperla al enterarse de que Athena se había sacrificado a si misma y lo que había pasado desde el principio también había llorado, pero se recompuso prometiendo esforzarse para que cuando volviera a ver a la chica le mostrara que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Yuuki poco a poco iba aceptando que la ojiazul ya no estaba, pero aun así era doloroso saber que ya no estaba aquella chica con la que discutía, jugaba, entrenaba y mucho más, la primera noche que llego a la aldea se la paso llorando en el cuarto de la chica, ya que se no había querido mover nada de ese lugar.

La desesperación de saber que la chica no estaba le hizo tomar una desicion, se iría de la aldea un tiempo, así que acomodando sus cosas y pidiendo el permiso oportuno (con algunos problemas con el consejo de por medio) partió de la aldea y regreso a Villa Raíz, al llegar fue recibido por Sayuri que estaba feliz de tener a su hijo de regreso, pero al ver la mirada de dolor del chico comenzó a hacerse una idea del por que había regresado. Fue así como después de reunir a la personas importantes para ellos (Norman, Sayuri, el profesor Odamaki, Wallace y Winona) les contó todo lo que había ocurrido...

Sayuri: Así que eso pasó... (Consolando a Chitose que estaba llorando al saber la verdad)

Wallace: ¿no hay alguna manera de traerla de regreso?

Yuuki: el maestro Yen Sid me dijo que Athena regresaría cuando el tiempo fuera el adecuado... pero no se cuando sería eso

Norman: ¿Donde esta el cuerpo de Athena?

Yuuki: Esta en lugar seguro, pero por ahora no puedo revelarlo... lo siento

Profesor: (con tono conciliador) ¡no te preocupes! es para mantenerla a salvo, no se puede hacer nada

Winona: (sería) no te culpes!

Yuuki: EH?

Winona: Athena te conoce bastante y sabia que te intentarias hechar la culpa, ¡no lo hagas! ella no quería que sufriera por su culpa

Yuuki: ¿como lo sabes?

Norman: Ella nos contacto semanas atrás

Profesor: nos pidio que nos hiciéramos cargo de sus pokemon

Yuuki: (frustrado) ¡ella ya lo sabia!

Sayuri se acerco al chico y lo abrazo, el chico intento resistirse pero cuando su madre apretó el agarre se rindió…

Sayuri: Athena-chan no quería que sufrieras por su causa, pero sabia lo que podía ocurrir fue por eso que nos contacto

Chitose: (aun lagrimeando) mi niña solo deseaba que estubieramos a salvo, hasta el final siempre velo por tu bienestar y el de todos, sus pokemon, sus amigos

Winona: por eso, ¡deja de culparte! eso solo la lastimaría mas...

Después de esa charla dejaron al chico solo para que pensara acerca de lo que haría, antes de dejarlo el profesor le había dado las pokebolas de Athena, dejándole dicho "creo que estarán mejor cuidados contigo". Yuuki se fue a la base secreta de los dos en el bosque al llegar se sentó en la orilla de la cueva admirando el paisaje que le brindaba la vista desde allí.

Eso solo le trajo recuerdos de la chica y la forma en la que se comportaba a su alrededor, fue entonces que miro las pokebolas de la chica y decidió sacarlos junto con su propio equipo, todos los pokemon se le quedaron viendo, en especial los de Athena que ya estaban enterados de la situación de su entrenadora, después de mirarlos un momento...

Yuuki: se que ya deben saber lo de Athena...y estoy seguro que deben estar confundidos, es por eso que ya lo he decidido, terminaré mi entrenamiento y me convertiré en Maestro, así tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de traerla de vuelta... es allí donde entran ustedes, no soy entrenador, soy un coordinador, es por esos que tal vez nuestras ideas choquen pero... por ahora yo cuidare de ustedes, ¡les prometo que me esforzaré para entrenarlos bien hasta que Athena regrese!

Los pokemon aun cuando soltaron unas lágrimas de tristeza asintieron, dispuesto a todo ese mes se lo paso con su familia y sus pokemon, entrenadolos y tratando de ser como siempre había sido confeccinandoles ropa, en ese tiempo les había dicho a sus sempais, Esmerald y Wally lo que había pasado con la chica, pero para el resto del mundo la chica se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento.

Otro mes paso y Yuuki consideró que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo así que después de encargar a sus pokemon con su padre partió con Yen Sid, un entrenamiento le esperaba.

Días, meses pasaron, de vez en cuando regresaba su mundo a ver a sus pokemon y a su familia, sin embargo comenzaba a avanzar a pasos agigantados su nivel, Eraqus le había considerado lo suficientemente preparado cuando evoluciono sus materias de Aero a Furia ciclón (un tornado de tonalidad verdosa) Ice a Hipotermia (congela a sus enemigos en hasta el zero absoluto) Piro a Ignición (una gran ráfaga de fuego) y domino por completo Hilatiempo (una serie de golpes consecutivos de manera rápida y certera), Zantetsuken (un golpe preciso y mortal) y Cura.

El chico también había adquirido tres mantos mágicos mas, Exarcerbacion (un manto que le permitía golpear con más fuerza y presicion) , Ciclón (le permitía viajar a través de los enemigos cono si fuera un tornado goloeandolis simultáneamente) y Acero Alado (le salían unas alas formadas de espadas con las cuales atacaba a sus enemigos). Tambien obtuvo una habilidad especial llamada Salva Ígnea la cual le permitía golpear a sus enemigos rápidamente envuelto en un manto de fuego, y por ultimo obtuvo un golpe final después de entrenar por mucho tiempo llamado Explosión, básicamente emboscaba a sus enemigos y con ayuda de sus llave espada los rodeaba y los hacia explotar con la energía obtenida en la batalla.

Yen Sid y Eraqus veían con buenos ojos los avances de Yuuki ya que había mejorado bastante, lamentablemente por el lado de Mickey no cambio nada, no por el hecho de que no quisiera, sino que el ratón tuvo que retirarse debido a que en su mundo (la ciudad Disney) necesitaba de su presencia por lo que tuvo que abandonar el entrenamiento.

Dos años pasaron volando y muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar, primero fue que después de una búsqueda exahustiva Yuuki por fin había encontrado pistas del paradero de Seiya, sabiendo algo de el se los informo a Mirase y Athem que al enterarse le prometieron buscar al chico con esas pistas. Por otro lado y después de someterse a otra prueba más, con 14 años cumplidos, Yuuki subió de rango a Maestro de la llave espada. Gracias a ello obtuvo una armadura por parte de Eraqus la cual era de color negro (muy parecida a la de Ven tus pero en negro) y le enseñaron como usar lis pasajes dimensionales.

Gracias a su promoción Yen Sid le permito regresar a su mundo por lo que regreso a Villa raíz, debía seguir investigando acerca del paradero de Seiya, algo le decía que estaba cerca de encontrarlo. Sin embargo aunque pasaba tiempo con sus pokemon y los de Athena no había vuelto a participar en concursos, se había prometido que no regresaría a ellos hasta que la chica regresara a casa, sin embargo no dejo de entrenar y de vez en cuando Wallace iba a entrenar con el o Winona le ayudaba con los pokemon de la ojiazul.

Así pasaron mas tiempo y sus progresos con el sharingan habían dado frutos, ya que gracias a la ayuda de Sayuri había podido despertar del Mankekyo Sharingan (una habilidad mas avanzada del sharingan) aprendiendo con el a usar el Susano (una técnica que le permitía crear una forma de chacra negro gigante con forma de un ángel caído), Amaterasu (dios del sol) y el Tsukiyomi (Dios de la luna). Sin embargo no los usaba ya que sabía las concecuencias de abusar de esas habilidades y si quería a ver de nuevo a Athena no lo haría con la pérdida de su vista.

Una tarde se encontraba discutiendo con Norman... bueno mas bien era una discucion unilateral, ya que el hombre le estaba reclamando ya que Yuuki había tenido el atrevimiento de maquillar a sus pokemon bajo la excusa de dejarlos mas lindos, esto por supuesto sin el permiso del líder de gimnasio, por lo que estaba sumamente furioso. El regaño iba a ir a mayores de no ser por la intervención de Sayuri que detuvo a su esposo cuando estaba apunto de tirarse le encima al chico, así que mientras el causante de todo huía mientras su madre calmaba a Norman, el se dirigió a al departamento de Athena, ya que desde que se fue iba periódicamente (una vez al mes) para ir a limpiar.

Al llegar solo levanto el polvo ya que aun cuando conservaba el sitio en su lugar no quería mover nada de sus cosas, al terminar se dirigió a su base secreta donde estaba diseñando los atuendos de concurso para el y para Athena, después de todo pensaba hacer pagar su promesa a la chica, ya allí tomo unas hojas y siguio boseteando ya que aún cuando en teoría ya tenia listo el de el, aun no sabia como resolver el de la chica, quería algo que resaltara su belleza y feminidad sin rayar en lo plástico o irse al extremo de lo vulgar.

Frustrado tiro un boceto mas a un lado, ya que por mas que trataba de imaginar a la chica no lo podía hacer del todo bien, así que decidido se levanto y colocándose la armadura mágica que le dio Eraqus hizo aparecer a Oblivion y abrió la puerta del mundo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Athena. Al hacerlo entro al lugar asegurándose que nadie lo seguía y pronto estuvo allí, miro el paisaje que lo rodeaba y de inmediato supo que nada había cambiado, las aguas que tenían un flujo tranquilo no había sido alteradas ni un poco desde hace ya dos años y medio.

Fue así como siguio avanzando y por fin llego donde estaba Athena, a diferencia del lugar, la chica había sufrido cambios físicos, para empezar había crecido un poco ya que antes media 1.48 y ahora media 1.60, su cabello había crecido con ella y se mantenía a la par con sus tobillos, su figura era delgada y lo mas notable (y que le gustaba aunque nunca lo admitiría en publico) era que los senos de la chica habían crecido bastante, ya desde antes era un poco mas desarrollada en ese ámbito junto Hinata, pero de un tiempo a la fecha esa zona tuvo un "estirón" lo cual se volvió mas evidente ya que la ropa que le ponía Yuuki le quedaba un tanto ajustada en esa zona, y cuando al chico se le ocurrió medir la zona (excusándose con que necesitaba la medida para hacerle al ropa) descubrió que tenia una copa D lo cual le causo cierta vena de arrepentimiento ya que se sintió como un pervertido al pensar acerca de esa zona de la chica cuando esta no podía ni defenderse.

Debido a lo anterior Yuuki le había tomado de nuevo medidas y le cambiaba ropa periódicamente, ya que mas o menos cada tres meses iba a ponerle un nuevo atuendo y le cepillaba el cabello, por lo que para fines prácticos (y de comodidad para la chica) siempre lo tenia suelto. Después de hacer el ritual que ya llevaba haciendo desde hacia tiempo se sentó en el suelo mojandose con las aguas del lugar y comenzó a hablarle a la chica...

Yuuki: ¿como has estado? espero que bien, nosotros hemos estado algo ocupados, mi maestro esta dando todo de si desde que desidió viajar por Sinoh, Hoen, Jotho y Kanto... al parecer cambiara un poco la modalidad de los concursos, pero espero que sean mucho mas geniales... jeje, ¿sabes? sigo sin participar en ningún concurso, aun espero que regreses para que los dos cumplamos nuestras metas juntos, !todo el mundo espera tu regreso! incluso Winona a estado ayudando a tus pokemon a entrenar, desde que te fuiste cada uno de ellos a entrenado por su cuenta para sorprenderte cuando regreses, ¿no te parece curioso? incluso ahora ellos esperan tu regreso, como todos nosotros... y sobre todo yo (nostálgico) hay tantas cosas que me. hubiera gustado que compartieras con nosotros pero... estoy seguro que cuando regreses podre sororenderte de la mejor manera

¡ya lo veras! te obligare a ponerte ese traje que prometimos y participaremos juntos en un concurso... Athena, todo el mundo se esta esforzando, espero que regreses pronto, te aseguro que cuando lo hagas por fin estarás con tus hermanos, Murase, Athem ... incluso Seiya, estamos a nada de encontrarlo

Cuando iba a decirle algo mas su pokegear sonó y al ver que era su madre que le pedía que regresara a ver algo importante le agradeció y le dijo que regresaría de inmediato. Después de colgar miro a la chica inmóvil en el lugar y acercándose a ella tomo un mechon de cabello de la ojiazul y le dio un sutil beso en el...

Yuuki: por ahora debo irme, te prometo regresar a verte después... ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Dicho eso se alejo de la choca y comenzó a caminar llegando al portal y saliendo de este, al estar en su base se quito la armadura y se fue a su casa con ayuda de Pilo, al llegar y después de agradecer la ayuda del pokemon ingreso a su casa y se encontró con Norman que lo miraba de forma tranquila pero seria, mientras su madre se le acercaba con una sonrisa nerviosa..

Yuuki: ¿que ocurre?

Sayuri: Tsunade-sama envió esto (dándole un pergamino)

Del chico al verlo se dio una idea de lo que estaba pasando por lo que sin preámbulos lo abrió liberando el sello, cuando lo hizo prosedio a leerlo...

 _Yuuki_

 _Como sabes para salir de la aldea en consejo les dio unas restricciones, lamentablemente ahora comenzaron a mencionarlas y una de ellas era que al menos Athena o tu deberían regresar a la aldea en un lapso no mayor a dos años y medio, el problema radica en que al no estar Athena tu debes regresar, se que sera doloroso pero si no queremos que las cosas se agraven debes hacerlo. El tiempo límite para tu llegada no debe ser mayor a una semana, ¡lo lamento mucho! Sin mas espero tu presencia en este tiempo, cuando regreses te pondrán a prueba para integrarte de nuevo al equipo Kurenai, ¡nos veremos después!_

 _Atte: Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade_

Después de leer la carta vio como las expresiones de sus padres permanecía. serias, no había que ser un genio para saber que no les hacia mucha gracia que regresara, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho al respecto si esa era la desicion del chico. Suspirando coloco el pergamino en la mesa del lugar y...

Yuuki: se que esto es algo apresurado pero... regresare a Konoha

Sayuri: lo imaginaba...

Norman: ¿hay una razón en particular o solo por la orden de esos ancianos?

Yuuki: ciertamente los ancianos tienen algo que ver pero... Naruto estará regresando a la aldea dentro de poco y necesitara toda la ayuda posible contra esa organización

Sayuri: ¿Esa es tu desicion?

Yuuki: si...

Norman: si es así no podemos detenerte, ¡cumple con lo que tengas que hacer? pero no te atrevas a preocupar a tu madre y llamala de vez en cuando

Yuuki: lo sé

Sayuri: cuando te vas?

Yuuki: mañana...

Sayuri: (preocupada) ¿no es muy pronto?

Yuuki: encontré una pista muy importante del paradero de Seiya, por eso quiero ir a ver la veracidad de esta antes de ir definitivamente a Konoha

Ante esto no pudieron hacer nada para contradecirlo por lo que solo pudieron aceptarlo, así el chico preparo su pertenencias así como un nuevo atuendo el cual constaba de una camisa de red de maga a tres cuartos, una playera negra de manga corta y encima de esto una chamarra blanca de cuello de tortuga cerrada la cúal tenia un diseño de pokebola roja en en pecho, encina de esta tenia un chaleco negro con rojo, tenia unos pantalones de combate negros, botines negros, guantes negros sin dedos con una linea roja en las muñequeras y su banda ninja amarrada en la frente cubriendo su cicatriz, la tela de la banda era roja.

Ahora que se fijaba bien le también había cambiado un poco, para empezar también había crecido, ya que antes media 1.54 y ahora 1.72 m. Sus rasgos aniñados ya casi eran inexistentes y además su figura en general se había torneado, ya que se le marban los músculos pero sin exagerar teniendo un físico enviadiable para cualquier chico de su edad. Si había cambiado, como todos los demás incluyendo a sus compañeros de equipo...el tiempo no perdonaba y por eso es que quería encontrar a

Seiya lo antes posible, en la medida de lo posible quería hablarle Athena y cuando llegara el momento reunir a los cuatro hermanos, por lo cual se estaba esforzando al máximo.

Al día siguiente el chico partió de su hogar bajo la promesa de comunicarse seguido y cuidarse, dejó a su equipo y al de Athena bajo el cuidado de Norman y el profesor Odamaki así que no tenía por que preocuparse. Su primer destino era Tokyo, así que con ayuda de Pilo llego a Ciudad Portual y allí el señor Briney lo llevo en su bote a la ciudad, la razón por la cual fue, es por que hacia deis meses había visto que en ese lugar se había transmitido un programa donde unos chicos con armaduras de bronce se estaban enfrentando en una especie de torneo para conseguir una armadura de oro.

La verdad fue que no tuvo interés en ver semejante barbaridad y no lo había visto, pero hacia unos dos meses le habían dicho que un chico de nombre Seiya había participado en ese torneo, al investigar un poco mas se metero que el torneo lo organizo la fundación Kido, por lo que al saberlo comenzó a averiguar todo lo que pudo sobre este.

Después de un tiempo se entró de que en esa ciudad había un orfanato que justamente patrocinaba esa fundación, y al preguntarle a Chitose y al profesor se entero de que ese orfanato era donde residía con anterioridad Athena y Seiya. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que eso quería decir que el chico había regresado al orfanato a buscar a su hermana por lo que ahora mismo iba con la esperanza de encontrarse con el chico.

Al llegar le agradeció al Señor Briney dejándole dicho que lo llevaría en tres días mas a las naciones elementales, después de aclarar eso el señor se fue y Yuuki se puso en marcha, si quería tener progresos no podía perder tiempo así que se dirigió a su primera parada, el orfanato de la ciudad. Al llegar pudo ver que en el lugar estaban unos jugando con un pelota, esto no era en si nada relevante de no ser por que con ellos estaban dos chicos, uno de cabellera verde, tez clara y ojos verdes, usaba una playera de manga corta verde, pantalón de vestir blanco entubado, con unos tirantes blancos y usaba unos zapatos de vestir cafés. El otro chico era rubio do ojo azul (ya que su ojos izquierdo estaba vendado) y tez ligeramente tostada, usaba una plyers sin mangas azul, pantalón sentido al cuerpo negro, calentadores naranjas ligeramente rotos de los tobillos, zapatos negros y sus muñecas estaban vendadas con una tela azul.

Normalmente no les hubiera puesto mucha atención de no ser porque podía sentir que esos dos eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que aparentaban, fue por eso que aun con cautela se acerco disimulando despreocupacion hacia ellos, cuando los chicos y los niños vieron que se acercaba lo miraron con cierta desconfianza pero lo dejaron acercarse..

Yuuki: Buenas tardes!

peliverde: Buenas tardes, ¿que se le ofrece?

Yuuki: vine a este lugar para encontrar a alguien, ¿podrian llamar a encargado por favor?

rubio: (mirando recelosamente a Yuuki) ve por Mino, Shun, yo me quedare aquí

Shun: (confundido) esta bien Hyoga, ahora regreso

En cuanto se fue el peliverde Yuuki intento distraerse viendo a los niños jugar, pero estaba siendo dificil ya que el recién conocido Hyoga le estaba dirigiendo una mirada muy penetrante, cuando el chico iba a aventurarse a preguntarle el motivo de su desconfianza el otro chico llamado Shun llego junto con una chica, esta tenía le cabello azul revuelto y ligeramente corto amarrado en dos coletas, ojos cafés y tez clara. Usaba una blusa blanca, una falda larga hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla azul, zapatos negros y un del tal blanco.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a Yuuki allí, ya que a diferencia de Hyoga y Shun, ella y los niños sabían quien era el chico, o por lo menos como era conocido en la región...

chica: (asombrada) R...Ruby...-san

Shun: (confundido) ¿lo conoces Mino-san?

Mino: no personalmente pero... nunca creo que alguien como el viniera este lugar

Hyoga: ¿alguien como el? ¿quien es?

Mino: Un pokedex holder de Hoen, conquistador de concursos pokemon Ruby

Yuuki: (con una gota) me encantaría no ser reconocido por solo eso pero...

Hyoga: (desconfiado) ¿que hace alguien con tu aquí?

Yuuki: (suspirando)primero tranquilizante, no quiero problemas... y segundo e venido aquí a buscar a alguien y para eso necesito charlar con la señorita Mino, ¿se puede?

Mino: no hay problema, pero ¿que puedo hacer yo?

Yuuki: me gustaría saber si en este orfanato vivieron dos niños, sus nombres son Seiya y Athena

Shun y Hyoga: (sorprendidos) ¿Seiya y Athena? ¿como los conoces?

Yuuki: entonces estaba en lo correcto, ¡este es el lugar!... estoy buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Seiya, ¿le conocen?

Mino: si... Athena -san y Seiya vivían aquí con nosotros

Yuuki: ¿con ustedes?... eso significa...

Shun: así es, nosotros también somos huérfanos y en el pasado vivíamos aquí con ellos

Yuuki: ¿entonces saben en donde se encuentra Seiya?

Hyoga: algo así, pero primero contesta esto ¿como conoces el nombre de la hermana de Seiya?

Yuuki: eso es porque yo vivo... o mas bien vivía cerca de Athena

Mino: Sabes donde esta Athena -san? Seiya a estado buscándola por todas partes y...

Yuuki: (serio) lo se, porque Athena había estado haciendo lo mismo

Shun: ¿habia? ¿que quieres decir?

Yuuki: si saben donde esta Seiya ¡por favor diganmelo! hay algo que Seiya debe saber personalmente...

La seriedad con la que lo dijo hizo que Mino le dijera que esperara hasta que contactara con Seiya, incluso Hyoga que era el mas desconfiado tenía el presentimiento de que eso que queria decirle al chico era muy importante. Para fortuna de Yuuki, Mino pudo encontrar rápidamente a Seiya por lo que con un poco de suerte el chico regresaría a Tokyo al día siguiente, al enterarse de eso quedó de regresar al otro día por lo que fue a conseguir un lugar donde hospedarse, para su buena fortuna encontró un hotel a buen precio y cerca del orfanato, por lo que se hospedó allí y llamo a Murase y Athem .

Ambos se sorprendieron al saber que Yuuki había dado con su hermano, por lo que quedaron en ir al día siguiente al lugar, si no se detenían en toda la noche y lo que restaba del día llegarían a mas tardar al medio día del mañana. Luego de ello el chico se comunico con Tsunade, la cual al saber el motivo por el cual Yuuki no regreso inmediatamente a la aldea le dio otros cuatro días mas por si acaso algo se complicaba.

Así fue como el día termino y dio paso al siguiente, Yuuki no había podido dormir bien por lo que se levanto temprano y después de desayunar se fue a caminar a la ciudad, después de todo aun no era la hora acordada y necesitaba gastar tiempo. Luego de curiosear por ahí, vio que unos hombres acosaban a Mino, esta tenía en sus brazos algunas bolsas por lo que deducido que había ido al mercado por víveres, cuando el ojirojo iba a pararlos alguien mas se le adelanto alejando la mano del mas cercano a la chica de forma brusca.

Esto le llamo la atención ya que si bien nunca lo había visto el chico se le hacia familiar, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente largo y revuelto, tez tostada y ojos cafes. Usaba una playera con las mangas remangadas hasta los hombros roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, tenis blancos y en sus muñacas tenia unas especie de vendas rojas, lo que llamaba la atención de todo es que en su espalda tenia una gran caja que tenia la figura de un pegaso.

Yuuki vio con curiosidad como el chico no mayor de 14 años se hacia cargo de ese grupo de acosadores, al final estos salieron huyendo bajo la promesa de vengarse del chico mientras este les enseñaba la lengua en señal de burla, cuando este le pregunto a Mino si estaba bien esta asintió pero al mismo tiempo noto la presencia de Yuuki...

Mino: Ruby-san

Yuuki: ¡buenas tardes! no pensé encontrarte aquí

chico: (curioso) ¿lo conoces?

Mino: si, es el chico del que te hable ayer

chico: (sorprendido) ¿es el?

Mino: si

chico: (acercándose a Yuuki) ¿donde esta mi hermana?

Yuuki: tu debes ser Seiya... se que quieres saber varia scosas...pero creo que deberías esperar a que estemos en un lugar mas cómodo (viendo de reojo a los curiosos que veían a los chicos)

Mino: Seiya, creo que lo mejor es que hagamos caso, vamos al orfanato para que puedan hablar

Seiya: ya que...

Acordado lo anterior los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al orfanato, al llegar se encontraron con Shun y Hyoga los cuales se encontraban jugando con los niños así que al verlos saludaron a Seiya el cual les respondió el saludo de forma neutra ya que en ese momento lo que quería saber era donde estaba su hermano. Luego de que Mino preparara el almuerzo y dejara a los niños comiendo hizo que los chicos se sentaran en los escalones del lugar para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad... o eso iban a hacer hasta que al lugar llego una limosina, de esta bajo una joven de la edad de Seiya, Mino y Shun, tenia el cabello largo hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, ojos azules y tez clara, usaba un vestido blanco con adornos en la falda rosas, el vestido le llegaba hasta el suelo, y las mangas eran cortas pero ligeramente abultadas, el conjunto los terminaba con un collar de perlas y unos guantes de seda blancos..

Seiya: ¡Saori! ¿que haces aquí?

Hyoga: creo que estabas en el Santuario

Saori: vine por un par de asuntos que se quedaron pendientes, pero justo ayer escuche por Shun que había alguien que sabia del paradero de tu hermana y por eso vine aqui

Yuuki: ¡Asi que tu eres Saori Kido! no creo que me encontraría contigo

Saori: ¿podria saber tu nombre?

Yuuki: oh! mis disculpas, me presentaré, mi nombre es Aoyama Yuuki, ¡un placer!

Shun: (confundido) ¿Yuuki? creí que tu nombre era Ruby

Yuuki: no, lo que ocurre es que soy coordinador pokemon, por lo que cuando te dedicas a ser coordinador o entrenador pokemon tienes la opción de usar un apodo, ¡Es por eso que me conocen como Ruby!

Saori: Entonces tu debes ser uno de los pokedex holder que ayudaron en la catástrofe de hace 5 años

Yuuki: ¡Así es! fui yo y Sapphire

Seiya: ¿Sapphire? ¿quien es?

Yuuki: Sapphire es otra de las pokedex holder de Hoen, una de las mejores entrenadoras pokemon de la región y... tu hermana

Seiya: (sorprendido) ¿que dijiste? mi hermana es una pokedex Holder?

Yuuki: si

Seiya: si es así ¿donde esta ahora?

Yuuki: lamentablemente ahora mismo ella no puede venir y mucho menos verte...

Seiya: ¿por que? ¿acaso no le importo? la estado buscando por mucho tiempo y ahora..

Yuuki: ¡No te equivoques! Athena a querido verte por mucho tiempo, no sabes como te busco y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ellos, pero ahora mismo le es imposible verte

Saori: hablas como si ella no estuviera viva... ¿que ocurrió?

voz: Athena se sacrifico a si misma para mantener este mundo a salvo

Al escuchar esa voz voltearon y vieron que el autor de dichas palabras fue Murase, el cual iba acompañado de Athem y Lily

Yuuki: ¡Llegaron a tiempo!

Athem : ¡por supuesto! no pienso defraudar otra vez a Athena... ni mucho menos a mi hermano pequeño

Seiya: (sorprendido) nee-san... no, pero te pareces a ella

Aun en shock, Yuuki, Murase y Athem procedieron a contarles todo lo que había pasado desde que se encontraron con la chica hasta que paso lo de ese día... cabe decir que a Yuuki le toco contar la parte desde que Seiya fue separado de Athena por Tatsumi hasta que esta partió en aquella batalla contra Nova.

Por supuesto al principio los chicos y en especial Seiya no daban credibilidad a lo que estaban oyendo, pero fue Yuuki que después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca llamo a Oblivion y a Ultima Weapon [#esta última se la quedo cuando el cuerpo de Athena se quedo vacío, ya que no desapareció como el caso de las demás llaves#]...

Yuuki: Esta llave (alzando a Última Weapon) es la llave espada de Athena... y esta (alzando a Oblivion) es la llave del lugar donde esta resguardado el cuerpo de Athena...

Seiya: ¡Si eso es cierto lleva me con ella! hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no creeré nada

Y era verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que todo fuera mentira y que su querida hermana estuviera bien, pero algo le decía que lo que decía le chico era verdad sin embargo aun así quería comprobarlo por si mismo...

Yuuki: (suspirando) esta bien...

Athem : si es así yo voy contigo, desde que Athena se fue no has dejado que nadie vaya a verla

Le chico iba a negarse pero al ver la mirada determinada de Athem , Seiya, Murase y... ¡Diablos! todos los presentes no pudo negarse...

Yuuki: si de verdad quieren ir todos necesito que hagan algo por mi... o mas bien por Athena

Murase: el que?

Yuuki: por lo que e oído hasta ahora tu eres la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, ¿no es así? Saori -san

Saori: si (asintiendo al recordar que durante la charla que tuvieron los chicos revelaron sus estatus como caballeros de bronce y el de ella como diosa)

Yuuki: necesito que pongas una barrera alrededor nuestro, ¡nadie puede entrar a ese lugar! no permitire que el cuerpo de Athena corra ningún riesgo

La chica asintió por lo que cuando levanto la barrera Yuuki guardo a Ultima Weapon y con Oblivion abrió el portal del lugar, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes pero aun así decididos entraron al lugar... continuara

 **Chachan!, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, poco a poco Yuuki ha comenzado a madurar mientras esta cumpliendo su promesa, y después de tanto tiempo por fin ha encontrado a Seiya aunque nuca se espero que estuviese tan cerca ¿que tal? el reencuentro de los hermanos esta cerca aunque... no tan completo como debería.. pero bueno ¡caprichos del destino! (y de la autora, ¡lo se!) Ahora, creo que debo una disculpa a Gonza-chan, lo siento, como había dicho al principio escribo todo en tablet por lo que a veces me escribe o cambia cosas que no quiero y que aunque reviso no noto del todo (si lo reviso de a rápido). ¡Una disculpa muy grande! te dije chica aunque se que eres un chico, ¡de verdad no fue mi intención! (TABLET MALDITA) ,sin mas agradezco que sigas mi historia y espero te guste el capitulo de esta semana, bueno... ¿reviews? ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	38. Chapter 38 ¡Reunión de los hermanos!, re

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 38: ¡Reunión de los hermanos!, regreso a Konoha y el llanto silencioso de la luz...

Al llegar al mundo donde residía actualmente el cuerpo de Athena, todos se sorprendieron ya que el lugar tenia un aura de misticismo y pureza muy grande, cuando cada uno iba a explorar por su cuenta una voz muy sería los detuvo..

Yuuki: ¡Ni se les ocurra salir de la barrera mágica que esta a nuestro alrededor! de ser así se perderán en la nada y el olvido

Saori: ¿por que?

Yuuki: Xehanorth es alguien muy listo, si encuentra una forma en la que pueda utilizar el cuerpo de Athena no dudara en tomarlo, es por eso que ella esta aquí, ya que aquellos que vengan aquí sin Oblivion vagaran en este lugar hasta perderse y olvidarse de quien son ¡Si de veras quieren ver a Athena no hagan ninguna barbaridad!

La escuchar esto se abstuvieron de moverse y solo siguieron al chico, luego de caminar un rato llegaron al lugar donde estaba, como de costumbre la chica se encontraba sentada y con los ojos cerrados, al acercarse a una distancia cercana Seiya fue hacia Athena la abrazo aferrándose a su regazo, hacia tanto tiempo que la había estado buscando que ahora mismo lo que mas deseaba era sentir el calor y los brazos de la persona que lo había criado...pero este nunca llego...

Seiya: nee-san... te extrañe tanto...quería verte (llorando) ¿por que tenía que pasarte esto?

Yuuki: es inutil... Athena no puede oírte... ahora mismo no es mas que una muñeca vacía

Lily: (molesta) ¿como puedes ser tan insensible? ¿que no ves que Seiya esta sufriendo?

Athem : (frustrado) detente... el mejor que nadie lo entiende... pero tampoco puede ilusionar a Seiya con lo que no es posible

Saori: (impactada) cuanto... ¿cuanto tiempo lleva así?

Murase: tres años...

Shun: ¿pero no hay forma de traerla de vuelta?

Yuuki: el maestro Yen Sid me dijo que Athena regresaría cuando el tiempo fuera el adecuado... ¡Es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada!

Hyoga: tu has estado cuidando de su cuerpo todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

Yuuki: si... es lo menos que puedo hacer... Athena es la persona mas importante para mi... Seiya, toma (lanzándole una foto)

Seiya: (atrapándola con una mano mientras la otra aun se mantenía en los hombros de la ojiazul) ¿que es esto?

Yuuki: el objeto mas preciado de Athena

Al oír eso el castaño vio la foto y lo que observó lo hizo llorar, esto les extraño a los demás que se acercaron a verla y cuando lo hicieron Murase y Athem soltaron un par de lágrimas, en la foto se veía a Umimeko sentada en el suelo con una Athena de tres años en su regazo y esta ultima abrazando a un bebe recién nacido, al lado derecho estaba Seika (la cual tenía unos 12 años) la cual tenia el brazo derecho de Umimeko tomándola por los hombros, al lado izquierdo estaba Shion sentado con Athem en su regazo y Murase (de unos 14 años) sentado en al lado izquierdo de su padre con este ultimo tomándolo del hombro.

Athem : esta es...

Murase: la ultima foto que nos tomaron a todos juntos...

Yuuki: Athena siempre los a querido, a todos ustedes, es por el que siempre guardo con cariño esta fotografía

Después de un rato mas Yuuki les indicó que tenian que irse, ya que la barrera que los protegía no duraría mucho, así que después de lograr separar a Seiya del cuerpo de la ojiazul partieron fuera del lugar. Al salir Yuuki le comunico que debía irse, sin embargo le dejo a Seiya la dirección del profesor Odamaki, Chitose, Norman y Sayuri...

Yuuki: busca al profesor Odamaki o a mi padre Norman, ellos pueden decirte la razón del por que no habías encontrado pistas de Athena

Saori: ¿por que no lo dices tu?

Yuuki: por que la persona que rescato ese día a Athena fue el Profesor Odamaki, el y Chitose pueden relatarles lo que tu mayordomo le hizo... créeme ese hombre a hecho cosas horribles

Seiya: ¿te refieres a Tatsumi?

Yuuki: si... primero averigua lo que paso, mi padre te llevar con el profesor... por cierto, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte (lanzándole unas llaves) estas son las llaves del departamento de Athena, si no quieres quedarte allí mi madre te dará posada

Dejando al chico con la duda el ojirojo partió a Konoha no sin antes ser avisado que Athem y Murase se quedarían unos días con Seiya para averiguar lo que paso con Tatsumi y ponerse al corriente con Seiya, a este ultimo le dejo su número y le prometió avisarle cuando Athena regresara. Lo único que le confundió fue que antes de salir del mundo donde estaba Athena pudo oír el llanto de una chica... y lo que le rompió el corazon fue que cuando separaron a Seiya del cuerpo de la ojiazul, este soltó una lágrima, dejando muy confundido a Yuuki, pero a la vez dándole nuevas fuerzas para seguir buscando la manera de regresar a Athena con ellos

Pasaron 4 días y por fin el ojirojo llego a Konoha, al llegar a la aldea algo le hizo reír bastante ya que en el momento en que llego a la calle principal la cual le llevaba a la oficina del Hokage vio que un chico rubio estaba siendo. aporreado por una chica pelirosa. Estos al oír la risa del chico voltearon a verlo y Yuuki pudo confirmar sus sospechas, no eran sino Naruto y Sakura.

Ambos habían crecido y cambiado sus atuendos, ya que Naruto tenía ahora una chamarra negra con naranja, pantalón naranja, botines ninja negros y su cinta ninja ahora era negra, en cambio Sakura ahora usaba una blusa roja sin mangas, un short negro y encina de este una falda rosa claro, botas ninja negras, sus codos eran cubiertos por una tela rosa claro y su cinta ninja ahora era roja.

Al lado de ellos estaba Jiraya que al ver al chico solo le dio un asentimiento, mientras que Sakura y Naruto se acercaban al ojirojo para saludarlo, después de todo había pasado algún tiempo en que no le veían. Después de saludarse los cuatro fueron a la oficina de Tsunade, esta ya les estaba esperando aunque cuando vio a Yuuki se sorprendió...

Tsunade: creí haberte dicho que te tomaras otros cuatro días...

Yuuki:¡ lo sé!, pero no fue necesario...

Tsunade: (sorprendida) eso significa...

Yuuki: (confiado) si! lo encontré

Naruto: (emocionado) en serio!

Yuuki: si, deje a Murase y Athem con el, quieren recuperar tiempo perdido, pero ahora se donde esta y como contactar con el , así que ¡no hay problema!

Sakura: (confundida) ¿de quien hablan?

Naruto: (sonriendo) del hermano pequeño de Athena-chan

La chica los vio sin comprender del todo, por lo que Naruto le explico que desde hacia algun tiempo el junto con Yuuki, Athem y Murase habían estado buscando pistas del paradero del chico, pero que hacia unos meses en su viaje con Jiraya el había oído algo sobre Seiya y por ello se comunicó con Yuuki y los demás para verificar esa información...

Sakura: mm... ya veo, ¡entonces Athena lo sabe?

Yuuki: aun no, la meta era encontrar a Seiya antes de que Athena regresara

Sakura: (pensativa) ahora que lo pienso, Athena se marcho de la aldea sin decirle a nadie para un viaje de entrenamiento... ¿se ha comunicado con alguno de ustedes?

Naruto: (nervioso) ah! bueno pues...

Yuuki: (fingiendo demencia) ¡claro! por quien nos tomas...

Sakura: (mirando a los chicos fijamente) algo me ocultan...

Naruto: ¿que? no que va Sakura-chan, ¿como crees eso?

Sakura: esta relacionado con ese día que Yuuki hablo a solas con Tsunade-sama y ella lloró ¿no es así?

Yuuki: no se de que hablas...

Tsunade: sera mejor que se lo digan... de todas formas se enterara de una u otra forma..

Los chicos suspiraron pero sabían de antemano lo curiosa que podía ser la pelirosa por lo que comenzaron a explicarle todo... decir que estaba sorprendida era poco... la chica estaba impactada por lo que había pasado, aún al final Athena demostró ser una caja de sorpresas, pero al menos ahora sabia el porque tanto misterio acerca del paradero de la ojiazul.

Después de esa revelación Tsunade les indico a Naruto, Sakura y Yuuki que te darían una prueba para integrarlos a sus respectivos equipos y tendrían un combate con dos personas, en ese momento entraron al lugar Shikamaru y Temari, el chico llevaba puesto el uniforma estándar de la aldea mientras que Temari usaba un especie de kimono negro con sandalias ninja de ese mismo color y su usual abanico. Al verlos Naruto pensó que ellos serian sus oponentes, pero al final lo sacaron de su error diciéndole que ellos no eran y solo venían a entregar unas formaba para los exámenes chuunin.

Para sacarlo de su error Tsunade abrió la ventana del lugar y allí se asomo Kakashi, el cual iba acompañado de Kurenai, ambos no habían cambiado nada y veían a sus respectivos alumnos con nostalgia. Después de entrar y decirles que harían la prueba del cascabel con ellos, Naruto le dio un libro verde a Kakashi, este al verlo dijo algo de que tenían que descansar bien de su viaje y que pospondría la prueba para la mañana siguiente, dicho esto se retiro del lugar pero todos sabían que solo quería leer ese libro ya que era una de las obras de Jiraya.

Aun con la confusión anterior todos se retiraron del lugar, siendo los jóvenes los que fueron a Ichiraku para comer como bienvenida para Naruto y Yuuki, luego de enterarse que todos ya eran rango chuunin y que Neji era Jounnin el blondo se deprimió y busco apoyo moral con Yuuki pero...

Yuuki: ¡lo siento Naruto! pero desde los primeros exámenes chuunin yo ya había ascendido a ese puesto

Esto sólo lo deprimió más, ya que ahora era el único que se había quedado como gennin de su generación, sin embargo fue consolado por el ojirojo ya que este le recordó las palabras que la ojiazul siempre les decía...

"los títulos solo son esos, títulos, el verdadero valor de una persona se mide por sus logros y sus acciones, no por simples títulos"

Eso le subió la moral al blondo por lo que después de comer ambos chicos se despidieron llendo se cada su bien por su lado, para sorpresa de ambos al llegar sus respectivas casas encontraron los lugares limpios, luego por notas se enteraron que Hinata había estado llendo al departamento de ambos para ordenar un poco en su ausencia, lo cual alivio a ambos, a Yuuki por que además de ser un fanático de la moda y las cosas lindas, era un obsesivo por la limpieza (razón por la cual molestaba mucho a Athena por su apariencia) y a Naruto por que eso le hizo tener un sentimiento cálido al ver que no estaba solo, además de Athena y Yuuki había alguien mas que se preocupaba por el.

Al día siguiente Sakura, Naruto y Yuuki se presentaron en le campo de entrenamiento 7 donde encontraron a Kurenai y... Kakashi!

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡Llegaste a tiempo Kakashi-sensei!?

Kakashi: ¡que malo! hasta yo puedo llegara tiempo de vez en cuando

Sakura: es que es increíble... creo que es la primera vez que llega a tiempo...

Kakashi: (con una vena de irritación) es la segunda!

Kurenai: ya, ya, sabes bien que si no hubiera ido por ti no habrías llegado a tiempo Kakashi...

Yuuki: ahora todo tiene sentido

Después de burlarse un poco mas acerca del peliplata los jounnin les indicaron que la prueba comenzaría, por lo que los tres se pusieron serios y después de la indicación los tres fueron contra sus sensei, al principio se sorprendieron ya que Sakura había desarrollado la superfuerza de Tsunade demostrandola rompiendo el piso y Naruto había desarrollado varias habilidades tratando de aplicarle los cien años de muerte a Kakashi [# vamos, esa parte donde hace el sello del tigre pero en lugar de hacer un jutsu le pica el trasero al objetivo#] y fallando por poco.

Pero lo que dio por concluido el encuentro fue la participación de Yuuki, el ojirojo había usado sus habilidades mejoradas en kenjutsu logrando no solamente acorralar a Kurenai y a Kakashi, sino que arrebatándoles antes de que se dieran cuenta los cascabeles.

Al término de la prueba Tsunade parecía satisfecha, ya que su alumna y Naruto habían demostrado que habían subido bastante de nivel, pero no solo ellos, Yuuki había madurado y con ese combate termino por convencerse.

Apenas los había felicitado por sus logros cuando algo paso, un ave mensajera había arribado a la aldea de parte de Suna, al leer el mensaje la mujer se preocupo ya que el actual Kazekage, Gaara había sido secuestrado por miembros de Akatsuki.

Mientras en un espacio de completa oscuridad se encontraba vagando una pequeña luz, esta se detuvo al llegar a una especie de espejo rodeado por rocas de color amatista, al hacerlos brillo un poco mas fuerte y de pronto tomo forma humana, esta no era sino Athena... o al menos la manifestación de Athena a través de su corazón...

Athena: fue muy difícil llegar aquí pero... aunque solo pueda verlos a través de esto, el riesgo lo vale

Dicho eso puso una mano en el espejo y en este apareció la imagen de Yuuki que se encontraba viajando en un bote con el señor Briney, la chica vio sorprendida que el ojirojo avanzaba y llegaba a su anterior orfanato encontrándose con Shun, Hyoga y Mino, aun sin creérselo vio como hablaba con ellos y se iba en dirección a un hotel... otra imagen apareció y vio que sus hermanos Murase y Athem se dirigían hacia el orfanato.. pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que cuando la imagen cambio este le mostraba la imagen de Seiya... su pequeño hermano había cambiado tanto, había crecido y sus facciones habían madurado...

Después vio como Yuuki charlaba con el y con Saori, también vio como el ojirojo les abría un portal y que los llevaba hacia donde estaba su propio cuerpo, pero lo que le rompió el corazón fue ver como Seiya corría a abrazar su cuerpo y lloraba... ella se sentía pésima...tanto tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que vio a su pequeño hermano y aun así no podía ni si quiera abrazarlo, por lo que desde el momento en que vio que su castaño hermano corrió hacia ella, esta estaba sollozando silenciosamente...

Athena: perdoname... Seiya...

Después de eso vio que Yuuki se fue del lugar dejándole la dirección de su casa y la de la ella a Seiya, pudo ver con nostalgia que regresaba a Konoha y se encontraba con Naruto, Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru... habían cambiado tanto... Por ultimo vio con orgullo la prueba que hicieron Yuuki, Naruto y Sakura, siendo el ojirojo el que demostró haber madurado mas...

Le hubiera gustado ver mas, pero justo en ese momento le atacaron dos heartless gigantes por lo que tuvo que alejarse del espejo viendo con frustración como este era destruido, lastimosamente habían rompido el único lazo que le permitia ver a sus seres queridos desde el mundo de la oscuridad. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto la chica se fue del lugar mientras pensaba en lo que había visto,todos habían avanzado a su modo en muchas formas.. y eso le alegraba, ya que eso significaba que su sacrificio no fue en vano, sin embargo no podía negar que era doloroso no poder estar con ellos cuando tenían algún logró importante, pero sabia que ese era el precio que ella acepto pagar..

Algunos pensarían que al solo ser sellado su corazón en el mundo de la oscuridad, este solo estaría flotando en el en su forma de luz, pero la chica había descubierto que de hecho podía materializarse de vez en cuando, pero no sólo se limitaba a eso, esos dos años en ese mundo le había permitido aprender muchas cosas de ese mundo y la oscuridad misma, como por ejemplo aprendió el verdadero balance de la luz y la oscuridad permitiéndole crear una nueva armadura, también había aprendido una invocación sumamente poderosa llamada Caballeros de la mesa redonda (con su llave espada rompía el espacio tiempo en cuestión y poco a poco iban apareciendo unos caballeros que atacaban al enemigo con sus armas, cuando hubiesen pasado 13 ataques el último era efectuado por el rey Arturo representado por el usuario de la invocación llamando a este ultimo ataque FIN)

Por si no fuera poco su nivel de kenjutsu había mejorado bastante así como sus materias, había adquirido la magia Trascendencia (atraía a sus enemigos y con esa misma magnetividad los acababa de un golpe), Estocada veloz (muy parecida a hilatiempo permitiéndole atacar a una gran velocidad a sus enemigos), Glaciar (encierra a sus enemigos mas cercanos en un bloque de hielo y destruye dicho bloque), Lluvia electro (una lluvia de electricidad que daña a sus enemigos) Pira (tres pilares de fuego la rodean y cuando un enemigo la toca es destruido o herido) y Cura +++ (puede curar toda clase de heridas al instante)

También había adquirido un nuevo ataque final llamado Orbevortice (aparecía unas esferas de magia las cuales le lanzaba a sus enemigos), Un nuevo ataque de tiro certero llamado Cero Absoluto (le permitía desplazarse casi instantáneamente a través de sus enemigos y congelarlos por completo destruyendolos en el proceso) y por ultimo pero no menos importante, adquirió un nuevo manto mágico, Aura de aceros (básicamente su llave espada y ella eran rodeadas por un manto rosado el cual hacia que sus ataques fueran mas fuertes y tuvieran un alcance mayor )

Si, ese tiempo que había permanecido en ese mundo no había sido en vano... sin embargo aun así anhelaba regresar a casa, pero sabia que el momento aun no habia llegado aunque lo haría... su mundo debía ser defendido por segunda vez, y ella estaría lista para cuando eso ocurriera... aun si ahora estaba llorando por no poder regresar con su familia... muy pronto podría hacerlo...eso lo juraba... continuara

 **Jojo, ¿a que no se esperaban esa pequeña aparición? y bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como ven el tiempo no perdona y han comenzado a avanzar las situaciones inevitables, sin embargo la participación de Athena en ellas tendrá que esperar un poco mas, sin embargo Yuuki si que estar presente, asi que solo nos resta esperar el como las afrontara. ¿como ven? ¿les va gustando como se desarrollan los hecho? si quieren saber mas lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo. De nueva cuenta agradezco los comentarios de Gonzox-kun, entiendo tu situación así que solo puedo seguir publicando hasta que puedas regresar, espero que cuando vuelvas a la red te pueda sorprender con el avance y climax de esta historia. Sin mas espero comentarios ¿reviews? bueno... BYE,BYE.**


	39. Chapter 39 ¡Resumen de lo hechos! una gu

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 39: ¡Resumen de lo hechos! una guerra esta cerca

El tiempo pasaba sin esperar a nadie y los acontecimientos que avecinaban desgracias no eran la escepción, después de esa vez en que Gaara fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y fue recatado por el equipo de Naruto, siendo Yuuki un miembro de apoyo, habían pasado muchas mas cosas. Después de aquella misión Yuuki volvió a su equipo haciendo misiones con ellos, mientras que al equipo de Naruto se integro un chico Ambu llamado Sai, este era de tez literalmente blanca, ojos negros y cabellos corto negro, usaba una camisa de manga corta y que enseñaba su abdomen de color negro con una franja gris en megio del pecho, pantalones negros, sandalias ninja negras, guantes negros y su banda ninja estaba en su frente. También les habían integrado un capitán temporal llamado Yamato, el tenia tez clara, ojos negros cabello café corto, usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea y en si cabeza tenia una especie de protector donde tenía en la frente la placa de Konoha.

El chico había sido integrado al equipo para sustituir a Sasuke y el hombre para suplir a Kakashi, en cuanto se integraron ambos les fue ordenado ir a averiguar una pista que tenían del paradero de Sasuke, lastimosamente aunque lo encontraron el viaje fue en vano, el azabache habibatratado de matar a Naruto y por si fuera poco Naruto había perdido el control del Kyuuby lastimando a Sakura cuando esta imprudentemente se le acerco al chico. En ese tiempo también descubrieron que Sai era una espía de Danzou y que de hecho lo habían integrado al equipo para vigilar a Naruto y matar a Sasuke, sin embargo fue disuadido por el blondo enseñándole lo que era un lazo de amistad y en general los sentimientos de las personas.

Yuuki se había enterado de eso y después de calmarlo (ya que al enterarse de que Sai era un espía intento atacarlo) le hicieron prometer que no haría nada a menos que el chico le diera motivos, una temporada de paz les dio pauta a Naruto y a Yuuki para entrenar jutsus ya que en el caso de el blondo estaba tratando de completar la técnica del cuarto Hokage, rasengan agregandole el elemento Fuuton (viento) mientras que Yuuki estaba aprendiendo a controlar el Guren chidori (mil aves carmesí) ya que aun cuando Kakashi le enseñó como usar el chidori normal, quería completar la técnica que Athena había creado. Había una razón tras el desarrollo de estas técnicas, Naruto quería fortalecerse ya que la amenaza de Akatsuki se hacia cada vez mas presente, mientras que Yuuki había ganado un tiempo libre debido a la condición de Kurenai, la mujer en cuestión estaba embarazada y por lo tanto ya no podía cumplir sus funciones como jounnin-sensei.

Pero no solo ellos, Sasuke había entrenado y se había vuelto alguien de cuidado pero así como se había fortalecido, también se había estado perdiendo en la oscuridad, es por ello que Yuuki también estaba tratando de encontrarlo ya que no queria que la oscuridad consumiera su corazón. Pero antes de ellos pasaron mas cosas, y una desgracia que haría muy vulnerable a Kurenai... Asuma, sensei del equipo 10 y actual pareja de Kurenai había sido asesinado. Para desgracia de todos el equipo 10 junto con dos chuunin habían sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento para averiguar el paradero de dos miembros de Akatsuki, lamentablemente había sido descubiertos y en su lucha contra ellos Asuma había sido víctima de la habilidad de unos de ellos.

Eso entristecio a todos y en especial a los mas cercanos a el jounnin, Kurenai, su sobrino Konohamaru, y por supuesto su equipo, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, esto dio como resultado que el equipo fuera a buscar venganza contra esos dos. Al principio Tsunade se había opuesto a la idea, pero Kakashi le prometió ir con ellos y evitar "muertes estúpidas" por lo que les dijo que enviaría refuerzos después. Eso dio pauta a que Yuuki y Naruto fueran puestos a prueba y que les obligará a completar sus técnicas en un día como máximo, contra cualquier pronóstico ambos lo había logrado a tiempo, por lo que tanto el equipo de Naruto como el de Yuuki habían sido enviados. a ayudar a el equipo 10.

En el camino se enteraron de dos cosas, una era que al parecer Hinata era usuaria del elemento suiton (agua) y que había desarrollado una nueva forma de juuken, y la segunda era que esos miembros de Akatsuki tenían habilidades atertadoras, ya que uno tenia un modo donde si obtenía la sangre de alguien podía hacer un especie de muñeco vudú con su propio cuerpo y asesinar a la víctima, su nombre era Hidan. El otro por si no fuera ya raro, tenia la particularidad de tener cinco corazones que le daban la capacidad de usar todo tipo de jutsu elementales y ser casi inmortal, un dato curiosos era que el había peleado contra el primer Hokage Senju Hashirama en su época de apogeo, el nombre de este hombre era Kakusu.

La pelea fue dura, ya que se habían tenido que dividir para poder pelear contra cada uno, el primero en caer fue Hidan ya que Shikamaru se las ingenio para decapitarlo con ayuda de Hinata, mientras que Kakuzu fue el mas dificil, ya que al tener cinco corazones tuvieron que destruir todos y cada uno de ellos para derrotarlo. Al final Yuuki se encargo de dos y Naruto de tres con técnicas distintas...

Yuuki: Kamikaze no kenjutsu oogi, fuuka no yaiba (estilo de doble espada divino de viento, colmillo de viento)

Naruto: Fuuton, Rasenshuriken (elemento viento, remolino shuriken)

La técnica de Yuuki era literal unos colmillos de viento que se formaban alrededor de sus espadas, mientras que la técnica de Naruto era un shuriken de viento que se formaba en su mano derecha. Gracias a ambas técnicas acabaron con Kakusu mientras que sus compañeros se sorprendían por el gran avanze que tuvo Naruto.

El tiempo siguió pasando y encontraron de nuevo información del paradero de Sasuke, resultaba que el chico asesino a Orochimaru y había formado un equipo para asesinar a Itachi, para entonces Yuuki ya había dsifrado un poco del misterio de la masacre del clan por lo que quería encontrar a Itachi antes que Sasuke para saber la verdad. Con ese proposito se hizo un equipo de búsqueda con Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi y Yuuki, su misión era encontrar a Itachi y de ser posible traerlo a la aldea para interrogarlo, aunque el plan de su pequeño primo era diferente, quería respuestas y se las sacaría a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Después de ir siguiendo pistas claras el primero en encontrar a Itachi fue Naruto, este trato de hablar con el azabache pero solo fue metido en un genjutsu y le fue otorgado algo para ayudar a Sasuke en forma de un cuervo encomendándole a Sasuke ya que el blondo había dicho que consideraba al chico como un hermano. El segundo en encontrarse con Itachi fue Yuuki, el ojirojo se las ingenio para atrapar a Itachi y librarse de su genjustu para interrogarlo y cuando lo logro...

Itachi: no creí que me encontraría contigo en estas circunstancias, Yuuki

Yuuki: (serio) tu siempre supiste de ni existencia y de la ubicación de mama, si era en serio lo que le dijiste a Sasuke también nos hubieras ido a asesinar pero... no lo hiciste, ¿que paso en ese entonces? (al ver que no iba a contestarle) Sandaime-sama me dijo algo, pero quiero que tu me lo confirmes... Los consejeros Koharu, Homuro, y Danzou ¿te obligaron a hacer todo esto verdad?

Itachi: (sorprendido) como... ¿como lo sabes?

Yuuki: Sandaime-sama me dejo un pergamino con todo lo que ocurrió ese día, el clan Uchiha intento una revolución contra la aldea y tu fuiste un espía para intentar intermediar entre ambos bandos, o eso intentaste pero...

Itachi: (con voz queda) no tuve otra opción...

Yuuki: todo fue para mantener a salvo a Sasuke... eso lo se, aun cuando hiciste todo eso tu siempre velaste por el bienestar de ese idiota, pero ahora tengo una pregunta importante... ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Dejaras que Sasuke te mate?

Itachi: Sasuke necesita de mi poder para lo que se avecina

Yuuki: pero no de esa forma! Lo único que esta pasando es que Sasuke esta siendo engullido por la oscuridad, ¿eso es lo que quieres que pase?

Itachi: (con voz afable) es por eso que e confiado a mi tonto hermano pequeño a ese chico rubio... pero también te lo encomiendo a ti... se que no dejaras que el se hunda a si mismo

Yuuki: (frustrado) Sasuke es un idiota, ¡pero tú eres un imbécil!

Itachi: se que tu estas cuidando de esa chica ojiazul y los problemas que has estado cargando, pero ahora mismo tu eres el único que puede revelarle todo a Sasuke... en mi estado no puedo mas que confiar en ustedes..

Yuuki: ¿ya no hay marcha atrás eh? (soltando al azabache)

Itachi: (sonriendo) ¡Cuento contigo! ( golpeando la frente del chico con dos dedos como lo hacia con Sasuke)

Yuuki: ¿que le digo a Sasuke?

Itachi: (comenzando a irse) Lo que creas conveniente

Dicho esto el Uchiha desapareció en la maleza, Yuuki sabía con seguridad que se dirigía a su propia muerte, pero esperaba que Sasuke no cometiera más estupideces...o no sabia lo que se avecinaba...

Siendo así, el curso de tiempo siguió marchando y lo inevitable paso, el equipo de Konoha llego tarde al lugar de encuentro ya que Sasuke había asesinado a Itachi, cuando vieron eso lo buscaron por todas partes pero no hubo éxito, Sasuke se había ido, pero eso no era lo único una mala noticia les esperaba en Konoha...

Al llegar Yuuki tenía un mal presentimiento y para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade lo descubrieron, Jiraya había sido asesinado al infiltrarse por su cuenta a Amegakure... el primero en explotar fue Naruto el cual le reclamo a Tsunade su falta de escrúpulos al enviar al sennin a ese lugar solo culpandola por la muerte de este, Sakura intento defender a su maestra pero Hinata la detuvo negando, era lalgo que lamentablemente debía pasar.

Naruto cabreado ante la aparente indiferencia de Tsunade salio de la oficinas siendo seguido por Yuuki y Hinata... por fin lo alcanzaron pero no hubo caso, el blondo no quiso hablar con ellos y en parte lo entendían ya que no era fácil saber que su maestro había muerto. Cuando se retiraron para dejar a Naruto meditar sobre lo que había pasado se encontraron con Iruka, al ver su rostro supieron que el sabia de lo que estaba pasando por lo que le encargaron al chico.

El funeral simbólico fue al día siguiente y aunque Naruto se veía decaído aun así se veía mejor al parecer la charla con Iruka si había funcionado, el problema ahora era que se habían enterado que dos miembros de Akatsuki habían sido los responsables de la muerte del sabio, y que estos iban ahora detrás de Konoha, esto solo iba para peor por lo que Naruto fue convocado al monte de los sapos para ser entrenado en senjutsu (arte sabio).

Yuuki sabia que esto necesitaba medidas mas severas por lo que junto con su equipo también había comenzado un entrenamiento mas duró, ahora no solo tenían la amenaza de Akatsuki sino que sin un sensei (ya que Kurenai se tuvo que retirar al saber que estaba embarazada) debían volverse mas fuertes para los hechos que se avecinaban, y así fue, incluso Kiba que solía tomarse su tiempo para divertirse con Akamaru se había puesto serio con el asunto.

Los días pasaron y dio pauta a otro enfrentamiento inevitable, un hombre de piel blanca (literal) con piercings en su nariz y barbilla, cabello naranja ligeramente largo y revuelto con unos ojos anillados de color violeta apareció. El hombre usaba una capa de Akatsuki por lo que no hubo razón alguna para dudar, la lucha contra ellos había llegado, junto a el iba una mujer de tez clara, ojos amarillos y cabellos azul corto con una flor de papel en su cabellos también tenia una capa de Akatsuki y veía a la aldea de forma pasiva.

La lucha no tuvo cuartel, el hombre reconocido como Pein envió unos clones ligeramente diferentes a el a atacar la aldea y los Shinobis de konoha iban cayendo poco a poco, ya que esos clones tenían una habilidad que robaba las almas, gracias a los esfuerzos de varios ninjas los clones fueron cayendo poco a poco, siendo Kakashi el que casi muere derrotando a la mayoría e increiblemente Konohamaru logro vencer a otro con el rasengan que le enseño Naruto.

Sin embargo todo se complico cuando el Pein original uso una tecnica llamada Juicio final, la cual destruyo casi toda la aldea sin dar tiempo a evacuar la aldea, la única razón por la cual los aldeanos sobrevivieron fue que Tsunade libero su Byakugo protegiendo a todos los aldeanos con clones del cuerpo de su invocación Katsuyu. Sin embargo esto la dejo en mal estado por lo que cuando iba a ser atacada de nueva cuenta por Pein fue rescatada por Naruto (el que curiosamente usaba una gabardina roja con llamas negras y escrito en kanji "sabio" y sus ojos eran amarillos con un rectángulo negro como pupila, sus ojos tenían una sombra naranja)

El chico había aparecido en medio del campo de batalla con Gamabunta (el jefe sapo) y dos sapos mas de casi el mismo tamaño, este al ver lo que el Akatsuki había hecho a la aldea se enfado y comenzó a pelear con Pein, en ese momento llego Yuuki y Hinata, los cuales habían estado ayudando a poner a salvo a varias personas protegiéndolas de los clones de Pein, cuando vieron la pelea de Naruto con el hombre ambos se quedaron observando el combate esperando en caso de que el su amigo necesitara ayuda.

En algún momento Naruto fue acorralado por el hombre tirándolo al suelo y encajándole unas estacas de metal en sus muñecas, al ver eso Yuuki iba a ir a ayudarlo pero se le adelanto Hinata la cual le hizo frente a Pein...

Yuuki: (preocupado) ¡Hinata!

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡Hinata! ¿Que haces aqui? ¡No tienes oportunidad contra el! ¡HUYE!

Hinata: ¡no lo haré!... yo siempre te e admirado... no importa que pasara o que desventajas tuvieras, tu siempre seguiste adelante... ¡incluso ánimaste a alguien como yo! Naruto-kun me animo y me hizo querer cambiar... Naruto-kun me salvo de mi propia debilidad, es por eso que ¡Esta vez yo te protegeré! (Poniéndose en posición de pelea y llenado contra Pein)

Naruto: (mirándola fijamente como peleaba contra el hombre) Hinata... ¿por que?

La chica en algún momento acumulo chacra azul en sus puños el cual tomo forma de cabezas de leones con lo que siguio atacando a Pein, este le estaba ganando claramente pero la chica lo que quería era liberar a Naruto por lo que de momento se acercaba a este para intentar quitarle la estaca, el hombre se dio cuenta y con una ráfaga de viento la golpeo lanzandola lejos del blondo.

Poniéndose de pie como pudo se volvió a poner en guardia lo cual preocupo a Naruto, Yuuki había tratado de ir con su compañera pero fue detenido por un clon de Pein que no había sido destruido, el chico como podía se las apañaba contra este por lo que no podía ir con Hinata, cuando lo chica volvió a ser derribada esta se acerco de nuevo a Naruto el cual la veia sumamente preocupado.

Naruto: ¡Sal de aquí por favor! ¿Por que haces esto?

Hinata: por que... Yo te amo... por eso no puedo irme y dejarte solo en este lugar

Y eso fue todo, Pein de nuevo ataco a la chica atravesando el cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto vio la escena atónito mientras que Yuuki, el cual apenas había terminado con su enemigo vio shockeado como su compañera era atravesada por una estaca del hombre...

Yuuki: Hina...

Naruto: HINATA!

Yuuki iba a ir por la chica pero en ese momento Naruto se descontrolo y el chacra del Kyuuby tomo control de el rodeando al chico con un chacra rojo dándole un aspecto de zorro humanoide y colocándole una especie de armadura hecha de huesos, Yuuki al ver esto se preocupo, no era bueno que el chico fuera consumido por la ira pero no podía dejar a Hinata en ese estado por lo que rodeándose de chacra fuuton creo un escudo y fue por la chica sacándola de allí, después activo su sharingan y al encontrar a Sakura llegó rápidamente con ella y le entrego a Hinata para que la curara, al ver que su compañera se quedaba en buenas manos regreso al campo de batalla ya que debía detener a Naruto.

Al llegar vio como Naruto en modo Kyuuby estaba derrotando a Pein por lo que primero permitió que lo derrotara, al ver que lo hizo le planto frente a Naruto y desenfundando a Cool Mint y Spear Mint comenzando a pelear contra el encolerizado chico, cuando iba a usar su makenkyo sharingan el chacra del Kyuuby fue neutralizado lo cual sorprendió al ojirojo ya que Naruto de la nada volvió a la normalidad.

Aun sorprendido ayudo a Naruto a mantenerse de pie y cuando el chico le planteo que que ir a ir a ver al Pein original Yuuki resignado lo ayudo a llegar con el, sorpresivamente el lugar donde estaba era mas cerca de la aldea por lo que llegaron rápidamente. Al entrar al lugar vio que la mujer que habían visto con Pein estaba allí, junto a ella estaba un hombre de apariencia enferma y extremadamente delgada de piel blanca, ojos anillados y cabello ligeramente largo liso y rojo.

Para sorpresa de ambos descubrieron que aquel hombre era el que manipulaba a Pein el cual era otro clon, que esa mujer y el hombre fueron discípulos de Jiraya y que había otro alumno llamado Yahiko el cual había sido el primer líder de Akatsuki pero que había muerto. Después de hablar un poco Naruto termino perdonando a ambos ya que como el buscaban la paz del mundo, solamente que habían perdido el camino en el proceso, al final el hombre que se presento como Nagato se sacrifico para devolverle el alma a todas las victimas de Pein y murió siendo recogido por la mujer llamada Konan, esta se disculpo con Naruto y Yuuki dándole al blondo un ramo de flores de papel para Jiraya y llevándose el cuerpo de su compañero.

Despues de de eso Naruto y Yuuki regresaron a la aldea siendo recibidos por los aldeanos los cuales al ver a Naruto comenzaron a vitorearlo como a un héroe, siendo sus compañeros (de su generación) los que se acercaron junto a el, aunque en el proceso fue golpeado por Sakura por haberla preocupado pero al final todo resulto bien. Como es bien sabido al destruir la aldea no era tiempo de estar festejando por lo que en cuanto dejaron de alabar a el blondo comenzaron a ver las reparaciones de la aldea y por supuesto en donde se alojarian por el momento los aldeanos y por supuesto los shinobis.

Eso se solucionó fácilmente ya que Yamato al ser usuario del elemento madera pudo crear varias cabañas (aunque eso casi lo mata) por lo que al menos armaron carpas y demás para alojarse mientras reconstruian la aldea, por otro lado se habían enterado de una desgracia ya que Tsunade al haber usado demasiado su Byakugo había caido en coma por lo que los miembros del consejo habían nombrado a Danzou como nuevo Hokage. Esto desencadeno conflictos ya que al tomar ese puesto el hombre mando a poner a Sasuke en el libro bingo y ordeno cazarlo para asesinarlo, lo que supuso no solo la consternación de su equipo sino la ira de Yuuki y Naruto los cuales al oír eso quisieron ir a hablar con el.

La única razón por la cual no se hizo mas revuelo sobre esto fue que Kakashi y Kurenai intercedieron con ellos para a detenerlos ya que si se oponían a Danzou, en especial Yuuki podían quedar muy mal parados, ya que el hombre también había ordenado algo mas, Athena debía regresar a la aldea en plazo de una semana o seria catalogada como ninja renegada y sería puesta en el libro bingo así como que mandarían a asesinarla. Yuuki se entero de esto por lo que cuando iba a interceder por la chica Danzou le ordeno entonces abstenerse de meterse en el asunto de Sasuke o cumpliría su palabra contra la ojiazul.

Con esta amenaza comenzó un problema mas, el Raikage A quería asesinar a Sasuke ya que este ultimo había atacado a el jinchuriki del hachiby (Bijuu de ocho colas) Killer Bee, y casi lo mata por lo que había ordenado a un equipo dar aviso a Konoha y buscar le paradero de Sasuke, Naruto lo supo e intento dialogar primero con el equipo y luego con el mismo Raikage (claro que con el ultimo había ido a buscarlo hasta kumo para tratar de persuadirlo) pero en ambos casos fue golpeado por ello y siendo salvado por Sai y Yuuki, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a Konoha Sakura fue a buscarlo para decirle que lo amaba siendo rechazada por el mismo ya que se dio cuenta que solo estaba mintiendo.

Después se supo que Sakura solo quería distraerlo para encontrar a Sasuke y matarlo ella misma, ya que primero paralizo y durmió a el equipo que había sido enviado con ella (Kiba, Sai, Lee y Yamato) pero cuando creyó que también había paralizado a Yuuki y lo dejo fue su mas grande error, el ojirojo envió un clon a buscar a Naruto y avisarle mientras el original la seguía y después de encontrarse con el azabache y casi ser asesinada por Sasuke, fue salvada por Naruto que protegió a la ojijade mientras Yuuki desenfundó sus espadas enfrentándose con su primo...

Yuuki: (serio) ¿que estas haciendo? Sasuke, eso fue peligroso

El chico solo lo miro de forma despectiva mientras veía con locura la escena, Yuuki activo su sharingan al notar que Sasuke tenia activado su makenkyo sharingan, cuando el mismo Naruto iba a ir contra el renegado pero Yuuki se le adelanto cuando vio a un hombre con una mascara naranja con un diseño de remolino...

Yuuki: kami no Hi, kagitsume (estilo divino de fuego, garra en llamas) ... ¿Quien eres y por que posees el sharingan?

hombre:(esquivando con facilidad) ¡vaya! a pesar de no poseer el makenkyo sharingan eres bastante hábil, ¿tu madre es Sayuri no es así?

Yuuki: quien sea mi madre no es tu problema, repito ¿quien eres?

hombre: eres bastante arrogante... soy Madara

Yuuki: "Madara... esta mintiendo... ¿quien rayos es?"

Iba a interrogarlo mas pero Sasuke fue contra Yuuki con una espada en mano cargada de chacra raiton, el chico iba a noquearlo pero Naruto fue contra el ojinegro deteniendolo, después de intercambiar un par de ataques Naruto le dijo...

Naruto: no importa como, definitivamente te traeré de vuelta y te detendré, así sea necesario matarnos entre ambos

El chico solo se comenzó a reír pero fue entonces que Yuuki se dio cuenta de algo, Sasuke se estaba quedado ciego por el uso excesivo del makenkyo sharingan por lo que se aprovecho de la situación y usando chacra en la planta de sus pies se abalanzó contra el chico atacándolo y enviándolo a la inconsciencia, iba a tomarlo para llevárselo pero por fin el auto denominado Madara se le adelanto y se fue en un agujero dimensional, Yuuki iba a seguirlo pero al recordar que Sakura y Kakashi (el cual estaba con la chica desde el principio) estaban allí solo golpeó una roca con frustración ya que aun no podía revelar su condición como maestro de la llave espada, solo Naruto y Tsunade estaban conscientes de ello asi como sus padres, los dexholders, y su maestro así como Winona, Chitose y el profesor Odamaki.

Pasaron unos días mas y ya en Konoha se enteraron de pronto habría una reunión de los Kage de los cinco continentes ninja para combatir la amenaza de Akatsuki, como Danzou era el actual Hokage partio junto con una escolta para el lugar destinado, mientras tanto Sai les revelo que la razón por la cual no podía hablar de las fechorías de el hombre era por un sello de restricción que tenia en su lengua, ya que básicamente el sello lo mataría en cuanto revelara aunque sea poca información.l

Por otra parte al enterarse por información de espías que Sasuke había atacado a los cinco kages por lo que un equipo formado por Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Sai y Yuuki fueron tras el ya que era algo obvio que iba tras Danzou, en algún momento lo encontraron pero sólo vieron como el chico atravesó a Danzou y a una chica con su chidori, al final dejo a su suerte a la chica que viajaba con el y asesinando a Danzou se fue, en ese momento tanto Kakashi como Yuuki lo supieron, Sasuke se había quedado ciego...

Para fortuna de todos después de un susto bastante grande (ya que casi se les muere) Tsunade había despertado del coma, al enterarse de la situación y de la amenaza inminente de Akatsuki llego a un acuerdo con los otros kages haciendo una alianza para entrar en la guerra contra la organización, ante la guerra inminente que se acercaba guardaron la información sobre la misma a Naruto y a el jinchuriki del Hachibi (bijuu de ocho colas) Killer Bee enviándolos a un lugar de entrenamiento secreto para que Naruto pudiera controlar el poder del kiuuby.

Con el plan en marcha el Raikage le permitió a Naruto ir a la isla flotante (en todo el sentido literal de la palabra) junto con Bee, ambos fueron enviados para protegerlos ya que siendo jinchurikis eran el objetivo de "Madara". Después de ponerlos a salvo la banda de todos los shinobis de los cinco continentes fue remplazada, en lugar del símbolo propio de sus aldeas tenian los kanjis de "alianza shinobi"...la guerra... era inminente... Continuara

 **Y chachan, ¿que tal, de alguna forma los sucesos fueron inevitables y ahora por donde lo vean las cosas indican "guerra", Yuuki esta avanzando a su propio paso y al mismo tiempo ha estado descubriendo mas cosas de su pasado ¿que tal? ¿se esperaban esa charla con Itachi?, sin mas los espero la próxima semana con mas detalles, ¿merezco reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	40. Chapter 40 ¡Cuarta Guerra ninja! el desp

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 40: ¡Cuarta Guerra ninja! el despertar de la pequeña luz

Con la alianza shinobi formada las tropas se formaron ya que el ataque de Akatsuki fue inminente, no solo eran los ataques de "Madara", sino que a el se unio Kabuto el cual se había implantado las células de Orochimaru para absorber sus habilidades, esto dio como resultado a una imitación de su piel volviendo de blanca con unas escamas de serpiente, sus ojos se volvieron rasgados y amarillos y ahora una serpiente de gran tamaño le acompañaba de un tiempo a la fecha.

Kabuto tenia en su poder el Edo Tensei (resureccion impura) la cual ocupó para revivir a una cantidad masiva de ninjas de todas las naciones para volverlos sus marionetas, esto solo causó problemas ya que revivió a ninjas sumamente fuertes que les comenzaron a causar muchos problemas a la alianza, el problema de la técnica era que aunque intentaras matarlos eso no era posible ya que la técnica no permitía que muerian así los destruyeras, la única forma de derrotarlos era sellándolos lo cual era complicado en especial con los Kage fallecidos o algunos ninjas que eran leyendas.

Para colmo de males Zetsu se dividió en la parte blanca y la parte negra, la blanca fue clonada y comenzó a infiltrarse a los campamentos de las alianzas para asesinar a los médicoa, así como desaserse de la alianza desde la raíz, sin embargo y para fortuna de todos se dieron cuenta a tiempo detectando a los Zetsu blancos y comenzando a pelear con ellos, Sakura se habia quedado en los campamentos, pero al saber y detectar a los enemigos pronto se unió a las tropas delanteras como medico y como kunoichi.

Por otra parte las cosas se complicaron cuando Yuuki sintió el chacra de Itachi y de Sasuke, fue con ellos con ellos ya que Hinata y Shino le insistieron en ello. En algún momento los alcanzo encontrándose para su sorpresa con Kabuto, el cual le estaba revelando información de la aldea a Sasuke, Yuuki iba a intervenir pero Itachi lo detuvo con la mirada, parecía que esperaba que pasara algo, después de su monologo Itachi y Sasuke fueron contra Kabuto logrando el mayor meterlo en un genjutsu del cual no podría salir hasta que se rindiera.

Después de ellos Sasuke fue consciente de la presencia de Yuuki pero este le paso de largo llendo con Itachi, el mayor le miro curioso pero el chico al llegar con el le dio un golpe en el estómago...

Yuuki: (serio) esto es por estupido!, este tarado solo se sumergió mas en la oscuridad

Itachi: (poniendo sus manos en el área golpeada) ugh... que cruel eres

Sasuke: ¿que haces aquí Yuuki?

Yuuki: lo mismo que ustedes, Buscando la fuente del Edo Tensei... eso y buscando a un idiota... oh espera! lo encontre... ¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí Baka-suke?

Sasuke: (serio) no has cambiado nada

Yuuki: lo mismo me gustaría decir... pero no es posible, te volviste más idiota y por sobre todo crédulo, Athena te hubiera pateado hasta que vomitaras los intestinos si estuviera aquí

Sasuke: ¿Athena?... ¿que paso con ella?

Yuuki: eso es algo que te contare dependiendo de lo que hagas ahora... esperare a que tomes una desicion

No lo cuestiono mas ya que Itachi comenzó a brillar dando a entender que el Edo Tensei se estaba deteniendo, fue cuando Sasuke le cuestiono acerca del por que de sus acciones y la razón por la cual aun cuando el no había tenido la culpa de nada se había vuelto así, Itachi le sonrió y acercándose al azabache menor...

Itachi: mis acciones siempre fueron por el bien de la aldea, es verdad que asesine a muchos de nuestro Clan, pero fue para salvar a la aldea, pero sobre todo a ti

Sasuke: ¿por que?

Itachi: como seguramente ese hombre ya te dijo, el clan Uchiha preparaba un golpe de estado para ganar poder, nuestro padre así lo deseaba y los ancianos del consejo lo aprobaron así como los demás, lo que no meditaron fue que si hacían eso no solo robarían la vida de algunos miembros shinobis, sino que la de los niños y pos supuesto la tuya... serví como espía para entre el consejo de Konoha Koharu, Homura, Danzou y con el Hokage, pero todo lo que hize fue para evitar un derramamiento de sangre pero...

Yuuki: no se pudo evitar, a fin de cuentas era lo que el consejo y el propio Danzou deseaban...

Itachi: Yuuki fue informado por el Sandaime al morir, ya que yo le encomende que te protegiera Sasuke... la razón por la cual acepte ir esa noche a terminar con la vida de nuestros padres y la de los miembros del clan junto con ese hombre fue por tu bienestar y el de la familia de oka-san

Sasuke: ¿de que hablas?

Itachi: Aun cuando el Sandaime no quiso tomar acciones contra el clan el consejo y Danzou si lo hicieron, si no lo hacia yo exterminarían a el clan completo incluyendo te a ti, a Sayuri obasan y a Yuuki... no podía permitir eso así que bajo las ordenes de ellos esa noche acepte ser el asesino del clan, con la única condición de que el Sandaime debía protegerte y evitar que molestaran a la familia de Sayuri obasan, aunque todo se fue al garete cuando el consejo encontró el paradero de Sayuri obasan y Yuuki fue a la aldea

Sasuke: ¿por que me mentiste? ¿por que hiciste que te odiara?

Itachi: si hacia que me odiarás nunca sabrías la verdad y te harias lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte de los consejeros de la aldea y de Danzou,.. Además, si tu me odia asi no tendrías por que lamentarte por mi muerte

Sasuke: (sorprendido) Itachi...tu

Itachi: ¡tonto hermano menor! aun no te has dado cuenta que siempre estuviste rodeado por personas que se preocupaban por ti, incluyendo a Yuuki

Yuuki: lo siento Itachi, no pude frenar a Sasuke

Itachi: (negando) no hay problema... siempre a sido tan testarudo como oto-san

Sasuke: (acercándose con el azabache mayor) Itachi...

Itachi se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de Sasuke y Yuuki y al llegar les dio un ligero golpe en la frente a ambos como solía hacerlo con Sasuke de niño...

Itachi: Sasuke, no importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que ante todo tu eres mi amado hermano menor... Yuuki, aun cuando no pudiste detener a mi hermano siempre te preocupaste por su bienestar aunque el nunca lo noto...se que es egoísta pero... te lo encargo...

Yuuki: si

Itachi: y darle las gracias a esa chica por preocuparse por Sasuke de mi parte

Yuuki: no creo que haga falta pero lo haré

Dicho esto Itachi desapareció dejando a Sasuke y Yuuki con un sabor amargo en la boca, luego del shock inicial Sasuke miro seriamente a su primo y al no obtener respuesta de el...

Sasuke: necesitó encontrar respuestas antes de tomar una desicion

Yuuki: me hago una idea de a que respuestas te refieres... (Suspirando) necesitas mi ayuda y la de esa serpiente para obtenerlas, ¿no es así?

Sasuke: dependiendo de lo que obtenga desidire si ayudo en la guerra o destruyó a las naciones ninja

Yuuki: (serio) Sasuke...creó que debes saber esto... aun si eres mi primo yo siempre velare por los intereses de mis personas mas importantes... y la chica a la que prometí proteger ama demasiado a todos como para permitir que sean eliminados... si después de obtener tus respuestas quieres eliminar a todos (sacando a tenebrex) ¡Te asesinare en ese mismo instante! lo entiendes ¿verdad?

El azabache solo asintió así que ambos partieron a un rumbo desconocido, o al menos lo era para el ojirojo, en el camino se encontraron con Orochimaru que de forma casi imposible había sobrevivido, así mismo se encontraron con un compañero de Sasuke, Suigetsu el cual era un joven de piel tostada, cabello blanco y corto liso, ojos vilets y dentadura de tiburón, usaba un pantalón blanco con una playera sin mangas violeta, en su espalda tenia una gran espada que Yuuki reconoció como la de Zabusa y en su cintura tenia puesto un cinturón con unas botellas de agua así como sandalias ninja negras.

Después de una leve presentación de Suigetsu los ahora cuatro miembros se dirigieron a lo que Yuuki reconoció como el santuario de los Hokage, allí se encontraban las fotografías y recuerdos de los Hokage que habían fallecido, al entrar en el lugar Orochimaru uso su técnica de Edo Tensei reviviendo así a los cuatro Hokages, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi y Minato. Ante el esceptisismo de los presentes primero empezaron a discutir entre ellos, sin embargo cuando oyeron que Sasuke era un Uchiha y lo que estaba pasando (ejem... una guerra) Hashirama le comenzó a contra como fue que comenzó la pelea entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, así como la razón por la cual la aldea se creo al hacer una tregua entre los dos clanes liderados por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Luego de contarle todo el azabache se quedo pensando acerca de lo que le habían dicho y lo que Itachi le afirmo antes de morir, por lo que para alivio de todos (incluyendo a Yuuki)...

Sasuke: lo he decidido, ¡salvare a konoha y ayudare en la guerra!

Al dar luz verde los Hokage inmediatamente partieron a ayudar siendo sorprendidos Sasuke y Yuuki al enterarse de que Minato Namikaze era el padre de Naruto, sin perder mas tiempo el equipo inicial partió al campi de batalla y mientras iban Yuuki le contó a Sasuke lo que había pasado con Athena después de que el mismo lo corriera en aquella ocasión.

La verdad que les contó Yuuki los sorprendió de sobremanera ya que les explico brevemente que el y Athena eran elegidos de la llave espada así como su deber con los mundos y el por que de las acciones de Athena en aquel entonces, no solo eso sino que en el camino y cuando se separaron de Orochimaru y Suigetsu el ojirojo le contó el encuentro del hermano pequeño de la ojiazul omitiendo el lugar donde ahora se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica.

La llegar por fin al campo de batalla se encontraron con que los antiguos Hokage se estaban haciendo cargo de la situación poniendo una barrera alrededor de un monstruo de diez colas blanco con lo que parecía el rinnengan, poco después de llegar les quedo claro que ese monstruo no era sino el Juuby (bijuu de diez colas), así mismo se encotraron con todos los novatos de su generación a excepción de Neji el cual había muerto protegiendo a Naruto y Hinata. Otra sorpresa fue que Madara estaba detrás de todo esto siendo este el que había utilizado al otro Akatsuki que se estaba haciendo pasara por el para concluir su plan, cuando Sasuke y Yuuki vieron el lugar pudieron apreciar al otro involucrado siendo identificado por Kakashi como Obito, su antiguo compañero de equipo supuestamente muerto.

No hubo una charla trascendental en el momento mas que la declaración de que Sasuke se quería convertir en Hokage, lo cual causó confusión y cabreo en algunos terminando en que al final todos querían ser Hokage. La dusicusion no continuo a mayores ya que entonces el primer Hokage les abrió la carrera para que fueran a a acabar con las versiones en miniatura del Juuby, momento en que Naruto, Sasuke, Yuuki y sorprendentemente Sakura mostraron una gran fuerza, Naruto que hasta ahora estaba envuelto en un chacra blanco con naranja, prueba de que se había vuelto uní con el Kyuuby, Sasuke usaba su Susanoo , Sakura activo la tecnica que Tsunade le enseño Byakugo, el cual le permitió no solamente curar a toda la alianza, sino a aumentar su fuerza bruta y a curarse a si misma en el proceso.

Yuuki estaba combinando sus técnicas de espada con el tsukiyomi lo cual dejo impresionados a todos, en especial a Sasuke que no sabia que el ojirojo manejaba las técnicas de Itachi, en algún momento Yuuki paro y miro seriamente el campo de batalla, fue entonces que vieron que el primer Hokage estaba siendo vencido por Madara, y que Obito se fusionaba con e Juuby convirtiéndose a si mismo en el jinchuriki de este. Sin emabrog esto no fue lo que hizo que Yuuki se pusiera serio, sino que...

Yuuki: ¡Sal de donde quiera que estes! Xehanorth

Sakura sin entender que estaba pasando iba a preguntarle pero fue Naruto y Sasuke que sabían de quien hablaba los que la detuvieron, si ese hombre estaba allí la situación se volvería mas peligrosa, de la nada oyeron unos paso y varios ninjas d ella alianza se sorprendieron al ver como en medio de todo se formaba un portal de oscuridad y de este salia un hombre de gabardina negra

Xenahorth: veo que has mejorado no por nada te dieron el titulo de maestro

Yuuki: (serio) ¿que haces aquí? en este mundo no hay nada que te interese

Xehanorth: oh, pero si lo hay la llave que fue creada como unión de la luz y la oscuridad, fue sellada junto con el sacrificio en ese te mundo, así que e venido por ella

Yuuki: ¡no hay firma en que esa llave caiga en tus manos.!

Xehanorth: es verdad, al menos no por las buenas... mi estúpida aprendiz prefirió dar su propia libertad para dejar que este basurero siguiera con vida

Sakura: (confundida) ¿de que hablas?

Xehanorth: (malisioso) oh? parece que no se los dijiste! la razón por la que Athena no ha aparecido a pesar de que la han necesitado

Yuuki: ¡Callate!

Xehanorth: la razón por la que ella no ha aparecido aquí es por que no puede, ya que su cuerpo esta aquí

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la de Yuuki el hombre lanzo una gran cantidad de poder mágico al cielo rompiendo cierta fracción, al mostrar el resultado toda la alianza así como Madara y Obito vieron que mostraba un lugar solitario cubierto por agua y en el cetro de todo había un trono en el cual se hallaba Athena aparentemente dormida, usaba una blusa sin mangas de cuello alto negra con una falda larga azul que tenía una abertura hasta un poco arriba del muslo en el que se podía ver que tenia una short negro, tenia unas sandalias negras y en sus brazos tenia unos especie de calentadores pero de malla negra y su cabello estaba suelto.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿Athena? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que rayos esta allí?

Xehanorth: por que no tiene opción, les mostrare la razón

Yuuki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo ya que aun se encontraba en shock al ver la facilidad con la que encontró el cuerpo de la ojiazul, así que el hombre uso su magia mostrando en el cielo el momento justo en que Athena peleo con Nova y lo que conllevó dicha pelea...sus amigos, en especial Sakura y Hinata quedaron en shock al saber la verdadera razón del sacrificio de la chica y al mismo tiempo todos comprendieron que esa cuerpo aparentemente dormido se encotrab vacío la chica no estaba alli, Yuuki molesto y al no tener de otra guardo sus espadas e hizo salir a tenebrex llenado contra el hombre causante de todo. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieron del shock inicial cuando vieron que al combate se le unió Madara y Obito, estos comenzaron a ayudar al ojirojo pero no contaron con la magia de Xehanorth así que en un momento dado tanto el blondo como el azabache fueron tomados por sorpresa y atravezados por armas de los enemigos, Yuuki quizo ir a ayudarlos pero fue detenido por esos tres, lo cual confundió al ojirojo, se suponía que Xehanorth solo quería la X-Blade, entonces ¿por que les estaba ayudando a eso dos y ademas, para que quería el cuerpo de Athena?

Sus interrogantes se vieron contestadas por varias situaciones ya que cuando se quedo aparentemente sólo Kakashi y Gai fueron a ayudarlo así que como pudieron vencieron a Obito descubriendo así que solo el taijutsu le hacia algo al Jinchuriki del Juuby, sin embargo casi pierden a Gai de no ser por que milagrosamente Naruto y Sasuke sobrevivieron y el blondo de una forma increíble salvo a Gai de su inminente final tambien descubrieron que Naruto y Sasuke tenían unas marcas en sus manos que representaban al sol y la luna las cuales soodian terminar con la amenaza de Kaguya, luego por razones increíbles Obito se unió a ellos por lo que ahora sus enemigos eran Madara y Xehanorth pero fue entonces cuando Yuuki supo la razón por la cual querían el cuerpo de Athena, Madara necesitaba un cuerpo para revivir a la diosa de los shinobis Kaguya y meter a todos en una genjustu eterno, fue entonces como lo comprendió, si dejaba que esos dos tuvieran el cuerpo de la chica perdería todo por lo que la ojiazul se sacrificó, la X-blade, sus amigos, familia y...el mundo.

Fue en ese momento que el ojirojo abandono todo código de confidencialidad de su identidad como portador de la llave espada y guardando a tenebrex...

Yuuki: (serio) yo soy el Maestro Yuuki (apareciendo a su mano derecha a Redepmtion y en su izquierda a Ultima Weapon) ¡no te dejare acabar con mis amigos ni ultrajar el cuerpo de Athena!

Dicho esto el chicose cubrió con su manto mágico Furia pirica y se abalanzó contra Xehanorth, el hombre sorprendido comenzó a pelear con el mientras Madara les mostró a todos algo sorprendente, había revivido completamente por lo que ahora si fue en serio contra la alianza shinobi, a Yuuki se le estaban dificultando las cosas ya que sin que el mismo lo esperara aparecieron heartless por lo que tenía que tener cuidado de que estos no atacaran a los demás, en un momento de descuido Madara se les adelanto y de forma rápida tomo el cuerpo de Athena apareciendo entonces en medio del campo de batalla, el ojirojo junto con Naruto y Sasuke fueron contra este para tratar de rescatarla, pero fueron repelidos por una barrera mágica creada por Xehanorth... Yuuki miraba desesperado la escena, si Kaguya poseía el cuerpo de Athena, Xehanorth obtendría la X-blade y todo estaría perdido... fue en ese momento en que algo paso, para sorpresa de todos se oyó claramente como un corazón comenzaba a latir, al buscar el lugar donde sonaba eso vieron que en el cielo se formaba ahora una gran puerta blanca con cadenas y el símbolo de los heartless.

Eso dejo pasmados a Madara y a Xehanorth que no esperaban que eso apareciera, y en caso de Yuuki este miro la puerta incrédulo...

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿que es eso?

Yuuki: ¡imposible! eso es...

Sasuke ¿que pasa Yuuki?

Yuuki: la puerta del reino de la oscuridad... se suponía que no se abriría a menos que...

Sasuke: ¿que, que? ¿que diablos esta ocurriendo?

Yuuki: (susurrando) Athena... a despertado

Naruto: ¿en serio?

La duda se resolvió sola ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando salir una especie de luz blanca la cual comenzó a bajar, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Athena le dio una descarga eléctrica a Madara obligándolo a soltarla y al estar libre comenzó a levitar acercándose a la luz...

Yuuki: "no hay duda, ¡ese es el corazón de Athena!"

Cuando el cuerpo y la luz se encontraron en el aire la ultima se introdujo en el pecho de la chica y envolviéndola por completo comenzó a brillar levemente mientras caía lentamente al suelo, cuando estuvo en el y bajo la mira de todos los presentes el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con mas fuerza dejando escucharlo a el resto de los presentes, cuando se hubo calmado y bajo la sorpresa y alegría de algunos los ojos de la chica se abrieron... continuara

 **MIAU, y hasta aqui el capitulo, Athena regreso pero la guerra aun esta en su apogeo, ¿que tal?¿esperaban que Xehanorth pusiera acceder así de fácil al mundo donde estaba le cuerpo de Athena? ¿que creen que pase ahora que los tres maestros de la llave espada se han reunido? ¡Lean la siguiente semana y lo sabrán! Aprovechando, jaja, Gonzox-kun no espere que no hayas leído el manga de nada o visto la serie, pero como me baso completamente en ambos tiendo a narrar bastante de lo que pasa en los dos por lo que básicamente spoileo a quien no lo ha leído... ¡siento si es así!, por otro lado, ¡que curioso! sinceramente creí que eras mas grande, pero me alegra saber que tengo lectores y amigos jóvenes, y por cierto, ñe ¡casi le atinas! tengo 21 :) ... sin mas espero te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡nos leemos después! hasta que te levanten el castigo, mientras tanto seguiré publicando hasta entonces para sorprenderte, sin mas ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿merece esta autora en época de finales reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	41. Chapter 41 La batalla de los maestros y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 41: La batalla de los maestros y encuentros inevitables

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron mostrando dos orbes azules un tanto desorientados mientras que la chica se ponía poco a poco de pie, cuando lo logro vio el campo de batalla así como a la alianza shinobi, a sus compañeros, Yuuki y a Madara y Xehanorth, al ver esto ultimo solo tomo una mirada de seriedad sacando a oath keeper y para sorpresa de todos se avalanzo contra Madara rompiendo su arma (la cual era un especie de abanico doble rojo) y estrellandolo contra unas rocas, sin dar tiempo a reacciones fue contra Xehanorth el cual reacciono mas rápido bloqueando su ataque y con ayuda de su llave espada lanzandola lejos, pero eso solo logro que la chica le arrojara a oath keeper hiriendolo en el pecho, el hombre molesto retrocedió arrojando la llave la cual fue tomada con rapidez por la chica, cuando hubo recuperado su llave la ojiazul retrocedió llegando con Yuuki, Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto: ¡Athena-chan!

Athena: lo siento, pero ahora no es momento de emotividades, hablaremos después de que esto acabe, pero antes de eso ¿alguien puede decirme que esta pasando?

Sasuke: creo que es algo obvio viendo el panorama ¿no es así?

Athena: mas o menos, pero lo que quiero saber es quien es el sujeto al lado de Xehanorth

Viendo la situación Yuuki comprendió y aún cohibido le explico la situación actual, al escuchar el estado de las cosas la chica miro seriamente el lugar donde estaban Madara y Xehanorth...

Athena: Yuuki... devuelveme a Ultima Weapon

El chico miro con interrogativa a la chica pero aun así hizo aparecer la llave y de pronto desapareció en un alo de luz apareciendo de pronto en la mano de la chica... al aparecer sorprendió a todos ya que su forma había cambiado, ahora era una hoja azul claro con la pinta divididda en dos cuartos de circulo, en medio tenia una linea azul ultramar y donde se interseccionaba el mango con la hoja tenia un corazón, estaba a ornamentada con unos arreglos de que iban de blanco a azul cielos degradado y en la punta tenía una especie de llave con el mando de un corazón y una pequeña corona, el mingo era azul cielo con dos ornamentos semicirculares con terminaciones en coronas plateadas.

Yuuki: ya veo... después de todo el maestro Yen Sid tenia razón...

Naruto: (confundido) ¿en que?

Yuuki: Una llave espada solo puede mostrar todo su potencial hasta que esta con su verdadero usuario

Sasuke solo se limito a asentir mientras los tres observaban a la chica que parecía maquinar un plan, en cuanto hubo analizado la situación...

Athena: esto sonará muy descabellado pero con los enemigos enfrente es la única opción viable...

Sasuke: ¿que quieres que hagamos?

Athena: Tu y Naruto se encargaran de pelear contra Madara, ambos ya conocen su fuerza y ahora que tienen consigo los sellos del sol y la luna tienen el poder necesario para detenerlo...

Naruto: esta bien!, pero ¿que harán ustedes?

Athena: (seria) Yuuki y yo iremos tras Xehanorth... duele decirlo pero aun con nuestra fuerza actual sería una locura enfrentarlo sólos, es por eso que necesitó tu ayuda (viendo al ojirojo)

Yuuki: jump... al menos esta vez si pediste ayuda...(sonriendo soncarronamente) ¡cuenta con ello preciosa!

Athena: (sonrojada) eh?

Sasuke: terminen de coquetear en otro momento, ¡vamos dobe! (llendo contra Madara)

Naruto: ¡ya lo se teme! VAMOS! (siguiendo al Uchiha)

Mientras el blondo y el azabache se abalanzaron contra Madara, Yuuki hizo aparecer a Oblivion en su mano derecha y conservo a Redepmtion en la izquierda, Athena aun sonrojada acomodo a Ultima Weapon en su derecha y a Oath Keeper en la izquierda, lanzándose una mirada de complicidad ambos se dirigieron al Maestro Xehanorth que ya los esperaba con su llave espada en mano.

La lucha comenzó ya que mientras el par de ninjas se enfrentaban contra Madara, Yuuki y Athena habían comenzado a pelear contra Xehanorth, desde el comienzo ambos se armaron con mantos mágicos siendo la ojiazul portadora de Marcha etérea (pasos rápidos que le permitían atacar de forma instantánea sin dar tiempo de defenderse) y el ojirojo de exacerbación (golpes certeros y ágiles casi tan rápidos como ráfagas de viento) al ir en serio desde el principio el hombre trato de congelarlos y separarlos usando su magia de tierra, pero ambos lograron esquibarlo y atacarlo directamente, viendo que estaba siendo acorralado liberó su oscuridad llamando a una horda de heartless que comenzaron a atacarlos, al ver esto ambos comenzaron a eliminarlos dividiéndose instivamente el numero de enemigos entre los dos.

Athena comenzó a usar Pira (tres pilares de fuego que la rodean dañando a sus enemigos) acabando rápidamente con casi toda su parte de heartless, al final uso su magia de trascendencia atrayendo al resto con magnetividad y cortándolos con sus llaves. Cuando la chica volteo a ver a Yuuki vio con sorpresa como acababa con su parte de los heartless con su magia Ignición (vórtice de fuego), sabia que había progresado pero no a ese punto sin embargo eso no dejo de darle gusto ya que el chico había crecido como guerrero y...

Yuuki: Athena... ahora yo también soy un maestro...

Athena: (llegando con el chico) lo imagine... tu propia aura a cambiado... ¡felicidades Yuuki!

Yuuki: Gracias... pero...

Athena: lo sé... hablaremos después (viendo que Xehanorth invoco a mas heartless pero ahora también a dos gigantes de forma humana)

Yuuki:(de forma afable) Athena

La chica volteo a ver al chico, pero en ese momento el ojirojo se acerco a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso en los labios dejando confundida a la chica...

Yuuki: (sonriendo) solo un poco mas!

Athena: jeje, ¡Si!

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y comenzaron a pelear contra la orda de heartless, en algún momento notaron que esos gigantes estaban atrayendo a mas por lo que ambos se centraron en acabar con los de forma humana usando Hila tiempo (golpes instantáneos sin dar tiempo a reacción) cuando se hubieron desecho de ellos Xehanorth los ataco a traición usando su llave atravesando el estomago de Yuuki, ya que este ultimo se interpuso en el ataque para que no dañara a Athena. La chica al ver eso se enfureció y después de alejar al chico del hombre y dejar un clon de sombras para que lo curara vio de forma fría al hombre...

Xehanorth: parece que después de todo el chico hablaba en serio con lo de protegerte

Athena: ¿¡como te atreves!? Xehanorth

Xehanorth: oh! ¡que lástima! antes me tenía mas respeto, ¿ya no mas maestro?

Athena: ¡callate!... pero esta bien... te mostrare la verdad y lo que aprendí en el mundo de la oscuridad

Xehanorth: ¿que?

Athena: (extendiendo su mano derecha al frente) Reequipar!

La decir eso una luz dorada salió de su mano y envolvió su cuerpo dejando ver detrás el universo, cuando la luz permitió ver que la chica tenia una armadura blanca con alas (imaginen la armadura de Erza de fairy tail), el hombre la vio de forma interesada pero la chica no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que como la armadura le permitía levitar se puso en el centro de toda la guerra permitiendole ver la lucha de Sasuke y Naruto con Madara y a todos los heartless que habían comenzado a atacar a toda la alianza shinobi, por lo que la chica extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y de pronto varias espadas de luz se formaron hasta formar cien, tan rápido como se formaron estas se precipitaron hacia abajo atravesando y eliminando a heartless, después de eso la chica comenzó a bajar como aterrizando en el suelo y cuando llego al centro saco una espada de luz que estaba al lado.

Esto provoco que todos los heartless la hicieran su objetivo dejando en paz al resto comenzado a ir tras ella formando una especie de ola formada de los enemigos, Yuuki se asusto creyendo que la chica había sido herida pero se sorprendió al igual que Xehanorth y todos ya que al levantarse la cortina de polvo que provoco el ataque vieron que estaba ilesa, Athena de pronto abrió los ojos y de forma rápida, casi instantánea comenzó a acabar con los heartless con cortes precisos. La batalla que todos los presentes veían no parecía una como tal, era como ver a un ser alado danzando, pero le hecho de verla destruir a sus enemigos de forma serena hacia temblar a los presentes, cuando hubo acabado casi con todos, la chica clavo la espada en el último rompiendola por la fuerza ejercida, no se detuvo a mirarla y la desecho invocando a Ultima Weapon y a Oath Keeper, cuando las tuvo en sus manos se coloco en posición de ataque y viendo a Xehanorth de forma neutra...

Athena: ¡VEN!

La decir esto un enfrentamiento no antes visto comenzó, solo se podían ver flashes e imágenes de ambos oponentes golpeándose de forma instantánea haciendo difícil poder seguir la lucha, en algún punto la ojiazul logro derribar a Xenahorth y cuando lo logro...

Athena: ¡Te mostrare el poder de aquella espada que tanto has anhelado!

Dicho esto la chica guardo ambas llaves y para sorpresa de todos invoco a X-Blade, con dicha arma rápidamente le dio un gran corte a Xehanorth rompiendo el espacio que esta alrededor del hombre dejando ver una brecha dimensional, fue entonces que la ojiazul desapareció dejando a su paso a un caballero que le dio un corte al hombre en el estomago, este desapareció y salio otro que lo atravesó con una lanza, seguido de otro que lo golpeo con un martillo, así fueron saliendo varios caballeros hasta que fueron 12 golpes, el ultimo fue dado por Athena que apareció con la X-Blade en mano y dio un corte certero al hombre dejándolo muy mal herido, cuando esto termino la chica iba a rematarlo pero algo mas pasó...

Los shinobis que estaban observando de pronto vieron que Madara ya a casi derrotado se uso a si mismo de sacrificio para traer de regreso a Kaguya, esto provocó que Xehanorth aprovechara para escapar dejando a la ojiazul sin poder hacer nada ya que así como apareció la diosa shibobi de la nada creció un gran árbol que comenzó a atrapar a todos encerrándolo en una especie de capullos, Yuuki que había sido curado por el clon de Athena se acerco a ella entendiendo su impotencia, sin embargo necesitaba decirle la magnitud del asunto.

Yuuki: se que es frustrante pero ahora todos nos necesitan

Athena: ¡lo sé! pero que exactamente esta pasando?

Yuuki: (serio) ese árbol es la cuna del chacra, no se los detalles pero si no lo detenemos absorberá el chacra de todos los seres de este mundo hasta la muerte

Athena: (seria) ¡Demonios! debemos apresurarnos (esquivando una raíz)

Yuuki: si, parece que esos dos fallaron (cortando una raiz)

Athena: eso es lo de menos, si nos atrapa a todos estaremos perdidos

Conforme iban avanzando al centro del caos vieron que aunque las raíces los estaban atrapando ningún ninja de la alianza hacia nada para impedirlo, lo cual extraño a Yuuki, cuando iba a voltear hacia arriba que era donde todos observaban Athena se lo impidió jalandolo para que avanzara...

Athena: no mires hacia el cielo!, de ser posible activa tu sharingan y evita mirar hacia la luna

Yuuki: s...si, pero ¿por que? (activando su sharingan)

Athena: mira los ojos de los que están siendo atrapados (activando también su sharingan)

Yuuki: mirar?... (en eso noto lo que Athena quería decirle) rinengan!

Athena: si lo entiendes ahora has caso y sólo avanza

Conforme avanzaban vieron algo que descolocó a ambos, en especial a Athena, ya que en medio de algunos ninjas de Suna estaban sus hermanos Murase y Athem , para colmo estaban siendo encapsulados en esos capullos pero cuando Yuuki iba a ir a ayudarlos la ojiazul lo detuvo...

Yuuki: (molesto) no podemos dejar que los atrape! se que en el pasado tuvieron problemas pero ellos han cambiado, ellos te...

Athena: (aguantando las lágrimas) lo sé, no puedo explicarlo... pero se que cambiaron y lo que sienten...

Yuuki: ¡entonces...

Athena: aun si los salvamos ellos no volverán en si... no si no acabamos con la raíz de todo esto

El ojirojo al ver los ojos de la chica lo entendió, ella también queria salvarlos, pero estaba viendo la situación de forma objetiva, por lo que solo vio una ultima vez a los chicos y siguió su camino junto con la ojiazul, después de lograr cortar y esquivar varias raíces por fin llegaron a donde estaba Naruto, Sasuke. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar ya que se dieron cuenta que las raíces se habían detenido y fue entonces cuando ambos vieron a la persona enfrente de ellos... la Diosa conejo, Kaguya... tenía el pelo blanco y largo, piel clara y dor cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, usaba un kosoke y una hakama blanca con sandalias, lo que mas llamaba la atención es que tenia el Byakugan en sus ojos y en su frente tenía el sharingan.

Sin tiempo a replicas de pronto los cuatro junto con Kaguya fueron transportados a un mundo de lava, Yuuki rápidamente se puso su armadura y sacando a Two Become One la transformo en un especie de patineta voladora por lo que no cayo al magma ardiente, Athena podía levitar por su armadura al igual que Naruto el cual levitaba por su forma final combinada con Kurama y en el caso de Sasuke uso su Susano para no caer, cuando estaban analizando la situación vieron que no eran los únicos que escaparon de ese árbol ya que Kakashi estaba sosteniéndose de un risco con ayuda de un pergamino, lo preocupante era que con el estaba Sakura la cual era sostenida de la mano por su maestro ya que ambos estaban a nada de hacer en la lava rápidamente Naruto hizo un clon y los salvo a ambos dejándolos en un lugar seguro.

Y eso fue lo que dio inicio a la batalla mas intensa que nuestros héroes han tenido, la diosa pretendía al principio encerrarlos a todos para obtener su chacra, sin embargo (y bajo la sorpresa de todos ya que los Zetsu eran de hecho parte de la diosa) después de pelear con los cuatro siendo Naruto y Sasuke los encargados de sellarla al tener los sellos de Hagoromo, dio por tirado el primer plan y fue solo a destruirlos por lo que Athena y Yuuki se centraron en defenderlos de Kaguya, la batalla estaba llendo a favor del grupo de konoha sin embargo al verse en desventaja Kaguya aprovecho un punto ciego en Yuuki y transporto a otra dimensión a Sasuke, esto consterno a los demás ya que sin el azabache no podrían sellar a la diosa.

Fue allí cuando vieron que al parecer no solo Kakashi y Sakura habían escapado de ese árbol, sino que Obito también el cual al ver la situación se ofreció a ir por el Uchiha, sin embargo necesitaría ayuda para poder hacerlo, la pelirosa al ver la situación y que todos estaban peleando se ofreció alegando que con su Byakugo podía ayudar ya que basicamente tenia a su disposición el chacra de casi tres años, por lo que and final fue con el hombre par ir tras Sasuke.

Mientras ellos llegaban Athena y Yuuki estaban teniendo dificultades para defender al blondo, ya que la Diosa cambiaba constantemente el paisaje del lugar por lugares arenosos, fríos congelados, o el mundo de lava, en algún punto a la ojiazul la atrapó drenando le chacra lo que causo pánico en los chicos y que rápidamente se movieran a ayudarla. Aun cuando no le drenó todo la chica estaba mostrando estragos de la cremación por lo que Yuuki ahora también le estaba cubriendo la espalda.

Cuando las cosas se estaban complicando mas Sakura junto con Obito llegaron con Sasuke, el cual al verlos inmediatamente fue a ayudarlos, la pelea se de intensificó aun mas y cuando Kaguya iba a travesar de muerte a Naruto y a Sasuke, Kakashi y Obito los cubrieron con su cuerpos pero lo que mas sorprendió a los presentes fue que el único herido fue Obito, al preguntarse la razón vieron que en hombre uso su sharingan para transportar el ataque que había interceptado Kakashi hacia el, después de encomendarles el futuro la aldea el hombre murio.

Esto solo fue en detonante para que los demás tomaran la determinación de acabar con todo de una vez, Mientras Athena y Yuuki se centraban en atacar a Kaguya, Naruto y Sasuke buscaban oportunidades para sellarla, fue en algún punto que Kakashi intervino sorprendiendo a sus alumnos ya que ahora tenia el aku no sharingan completo y estaba usando su forma final de Susano, el cual tenia una firma de un samurái...

Kakashi: ¡Yo me encargare de detenerla! ustedes aprovechen la oportunidad

Dicho esto logro atrapar a la Diosa mientras que los cinco restantes hacían lo propio en el momento, Athena y Yuuki la atravesaron con su armas pecho\espalda respectivamente, mientras que Sakura con un golpe cargado de chacra golpeó a la diosa que intento huir hacia abajo y Naruto y Sasuke pusieron su palmas en la frente y nuca de la diosa por fin sellándola, el Zetsu negro de una de las mangas de la diosa intento huir pero el blondo lo vio y lo destruyo antes de que huyera.

Después de ello se encontraron con Hagoromo el cual les agradeció sus esfuerzos por detener a su madre, luego fue el momento de la despedida ya que los Hokage y los demás Kage revividos por el Edo Tensei debían regresar al mundo de los muertos, ese momento fue duro para Naruto, y a que tendría que despedirse de su padre sin embargo sabia Tensei el apoyo de su equipo completo...

Minato: se que no es el momento adecuado, sin embargo aun así quería decirtelo aunque fuera una sola vez... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Es verdad! hoy cumples 16 años

Naruto: jeje, por poco olvido mi propio cumpleaños , Gracias Tou-chan

Minato:(con culpa) Se que a Kushina le hubiera gustado decírtelo también, pero...

Naruto: esta bien... nunca estuvieron conmigo pero... siempre supe que me quisieron, aun si al principio estaba solo poco a poco e conseguido a muchos amigos que se me apoyan en todo momento... dos de ellos se fueron un tiempo pero...(viendo a Athena y Sasuke) se que siempre están allí cuando de verdad los necesito... es oír eso que dile esto a ka-chan... a pesar de que no pudieran estar conmigo soy feliz

Minato: (sonriendo) si... (comenzando a brillar) se lo diré...

Al decir esto el hombre comenzó a brillar hasta que desapareció dejando a un Naruto llorando en silencio ya que la despedida fue dolorosa, solo fue consolado por Athena que lo abrazo al entender su dolor...

Athena: (de forma amable) Estoy segura que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti donde quiera que estén... no importa si no puedes verlos... de seguro siempre están contigo

Naruto: (correspondiendo el abrazo de la ojiazul desahogándose) s...si

Al final... la guerra por fin había terminado... o eso es lo que quisiera decir... continuará

 **Muajajaja ¡soy mala! ok no, ya hablando en serio ¿como ven? Athena volvió y mucho mas fuerte que nunca, estamos a casi nada de que la guerra se termine, pero aun falta un pequeño detallito que verán muy pronto, solo puedo decir una cosa mas... ¡Habra spoilers a mas no poder a partir de aqui! ¡lo siento, lo siento! pero lamentablemente trato de ser fiel a los mangas y videojuegos poniéndoles un poco de mi sopa. Por ahora les puedo adelantar que tomare de referencia el manga que sacaron de pokemon "Pokemon Special Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire", aunque claro, le iré cambiando unas cuantas cosas, introducción de personajes, flash backs, etc. Por ahora pido un poco de paciencia ya que aunque tengo una cierta cantidad de capítulos escritos me esta deteniendo u poco la publicación del mismo manga ya que es mensual y prefiero ser lo mas fiel posible al manga. Sin mas espero que a Gozox-kun le haya gustado el capitulo y espero te guste lo que viene, sin mas ¡nos vemos las próxima semana! ¿esta autora merece reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	42. Chapter 42 ¡Fin de la guerra! nuevos cam

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 42: ¡Fin de la guerra! nuevos caminos y aclarando sentimientos

Cuando por fin sellaron a Kaguya regresaron a su dimensión, Kakashi colapso por lo cual fue asistido por Sakura ya que su chacra estaba muy bajo y lo que mas llamo la atención de todos fue que ya no tenía su sharingan, el hombre solo dijo que este había vuelto con su verdadero dueño, no pensaron en nada mas ya que Sasuke and parecer tenia otros planes mas allá de regresar a Konoha, Revolución es lo que el azabache quería y para ello tenía oír objetivo asesinar a los actuales Kage y a los bijuus, la ojiazul iba a intervenir pedir fue Naruto el que se le adelanto diciendo que no lo permitiría, de un momento a otro enpezo otra batalla siendo ahora Naruto y Sasuke los protagonistas, Sakura quizo impedirlos pero el Uchiha la metió en un genjutsu para que no se involucrar y no terminara herida.

Aun cuando no les parecía Athena y Yuuki dejaron que ambos se fueran y se enfrentarán, ya que tenian pendiente la lucha de hacia casi tres años y solo a su manera (osea golpes) Sasuke entendería el punto de Naruto de un mundo de paz. Mientras esperaban Athena reviso a Kakashi y al ver que no tenia heridas graves mas que la falta de chacra le hizo apoyarse en ella mientras que Yuuki cargo a Sakura la cual seguía desmayada por el genjustu de Sasuke. Así fue como a un paso moderado fueron en dirección donde se encontraban ambos enfrentándose, casi al llegar Sakura reacciono y al ver hacia donde iban se levando d ellos brazos del ojirojo para ir tras Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo Athena y Kakashi la detuvieron al señalarle el ultimo ataque de ambos ya que Naruto tenia firmada en su palma un Rasen shuriken y Sasuke un chidori nagashi, la ultima imagen antes de que ambos ataques se estrellaran fue la de ambos chicos con una mirada determinada a ganar.

La coalición de los ataques fue tal que creo un gran vacío y luego una gran explosión la cúal por poco mando a volar al resto, cuando se hubo calmado los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaban ambos chicos los cuales habían caido, al llegar vieron que las estatuas de primer y segundo Hokage (por cierto andaban en el valle del fin) se había destruido y que ambos estaban en los restos de las mismas pero... sin un brazo, Naruto perdió el derecho y Sasuke el izquierdo y al acercarse oyeron al chico aceptar por fin que Naruto siempre había tenido razón y que se rendía.

Que si Athena quería golpearlos a ambos por imprudentes, por supuesto que si, sin embargo lo primero era atender sus heridas y lo segundo deshacer por fin el genjutsu que mantenía cautivos a todos. Después de parar la hemorragia y suturar las heridas ambos chicos se pusieron d e pie y ayudados por Sakura y Yuuki fueron al campo de batalla y deshicieron el genjustu. La bienvenida no se hizo esperar ya que apenas su amigos estuvieron libres fueron con el grupo principal siendo Tsunade la que primero golpeo a Athena y nuevo la abrazo por haberla preocupado todos estos años, fue seguida de Hinata que se limito a abrazar a su amiga al por fin verla a salvo y con ellos, intentaron explicar también la falta del brazo de Naruto y Sasuke pero lo dejaron para después ya que era delicado el tema, por lo que solo se limitaron a movilizarse en los hechos actuales.

En algún momento vieron que Athem y Murase llegaron con ellos pero no se atrevían a acercarse a Athena, la cual al notarlos fue ella misma la que se acerco...

Athena: (neutral) hace tiempo que no les veía...se ven bien, ¿tiene alguna herida?

Athem : eehh... no pero tu...

Athena: ¿no tienen algo que decir?

Murase: Athena... nosotros...

Los chicos al no saber que decir optaron por arrodillarse en el suelo en señal de perdón, la chica solo los vio sorprendida pero luego ablando su mirada y aun con voz neutra...

Athena: ¿creen que con una simple disculpa les perdonare todo lo que hicieron?

Murase: (sin levantarse de dobe estaba) Sabemos que estas enojada con nosotros y que es siquiera nulo pensar que nos perdonaras así como así pero...

Athem: eres nuestra hermano y nosotros nos equivocarnos en juzgarte, en especial yo sin embargo... nosotros de verdad queremos que nos perdones... ¡soy un estúpido! ni si quiera pensé en lo que les pudo haber pasado a ti y a Seiya y aun así yo...

Murase: no eres el único... yo como su hermano mayor ¡debí haberlos buscado! siempre supe que estaban vivos pero nunca me puse a pensar en su bienestar... (con culpa) Siempre me e culpado por todo lo que les paso a los dos...

Athena: Idiotas...

Al oír eso ambos levantaron sus frentes del suelo pero lo que no esperaron fue que la chica los abrazara a ambos...

Murase y Athem : (cohibidos) Athena...

Athena: nunca los odie... solo... estaba triste... creí que me odiaban... y cuando hablaron así de Seiya yo me moleste...pero nunca pude odiarlos realmente

Ambos varones correspondieron el abrazo derramando algunas lágrimas mientras la chica hacia lo propio después de tanto tiempo por fin podían decir lo que realmente sentían...

Después de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido, poco a poco la alianza shinobi se disolvió volviendo cada tropa a su propia aldea para evaluar los daños, sin embargo después de tantos años de conflictos por fin había una verdadera alianza de paz, cuando volvieron a Konoha a Athena le esperaba una muy grata sorpresa, ya que no solo había hecho las pases con sus hermanos mayores sino que aquel hermano que había buscado por tanto tiempo la esperaba,no tenía ni una hora que había llegado a lo que ahora era Konoha (ya que aun la estaba reparando del ataque de Pein) cuando aún al lado de los novatos de su generación lo vio esperándola. La chica estaba sorprendida pero también tenía sentimientos encontrados rayando en la felicidad y la melancolía por ver por fin a su pequeño hermano...

Athena: (cubriendo su boca con sus manos ahogando un sollozo) ¡No puede ser! Seiya

Seiya: (feliz) Nee-san

Athena: ¡SEIYA! (corriendo a abrazarlo)

Los hermanos se acercaron y rápidamente se abrazaron siendo Athena la que atrajo al chico recargando la cabeza del castaño en su pecho mientras era correspondida por este pasando sus brazos por su cintura..

Seiya: (llorando) Ne-san... quería verte

Athena: (llorando) ¡Yo también! siempre te estuve buscando... perdoname... tu inútil hermana no puso encontrarte antes...

Seiya: ¡No es tu culpa! yo fui el que quizo irse... no quería que siguieran lastimandote

La chica lo soltó un momento pero solo se separo lo suficiente para ver el rostro del chico acariciandolo con ternura...

Athena: ¡Haz crecido tanto! ¿estas bien?

Seiya: si...ahora que te encontré lo estoy

La chica asintió abrazándolo de nuevo, mientras eran observados por los presentes que por fin veían a la chica en paz... después de tanto tiempo por fin se había reunido con su hermano. Las cosas pasaron rápidamente después de eso, ya que la chica aprovecho el tiempo para ponerse al corriente con su hermano, sin embargo una semana después partió de la aldea ya que tenía que regresar al Santuario de Atena, aun cuando la chica no estuvo de acuerdo con el destino de Seiya, como fue desicion del chico solo pudo aceptar, sin embargo ahora por fin estaría en contacto con el por lo que lo dejo ir.

Por otro lado la chica había estado meditando lo que quería hacer a partir de entonces... aun cuando se había vuelto muy fuerte se dio cuenta que la vida de shnobi no era lo que realmente quería... la única razón por la cual continuo peleando hasta ahora fue por recuperar a su hermano y cuidar a los que quería, pero ahora ya no había razón alguna para seguir con esa vida. Después de pensarlo seriamente por fin llego a una conclusión, su verdadero sueño era convertirse en la campeona de Hoen y de ser posible la mejor entrenadora pokemon del mundo, por supuesto estaba consciente de su deber como Maestra de la llave espada pero estaha segura de poder hacer ambos.

Fue así como primero le dijo sus planes a Yuuki, el cual en lugar de oponerse estuvo de acuerdo siendo lo mismo, el que también quería dejar de trabajar como shinobi, después de la guerra no tenia ninguna razón para seguir allí. Ambos acordaron hablar con Tsunade de esto por lo que al día siguiente cuando se lo comentaron se sorprendió mas no pudo impedírselos ya que sabia de sobra lo que habían pasado hasta ahora. Pero allí mismo tuvieron una sorpresa mas, al parecer la mujer dimitiría como Hokage y el siguiente en la lista debido a su actual experiencia era Kakashi, aunque fue una sorpresa par ambos entendieron el porque del accionar de Tsunade por lo que solo se limitaron a asentir.

Después de darles el visto bueno lo único que faltaba era hablar con sus equipos, el de Yuuki fue relativamente fácil, aunque Kiba fue el que dio mas bronca sin embargo después de hablarlo con calma y con la persuacion de Shino y Hinata lo acepto, por el lado de Athena... fue mas complicado, Sakura entendió las razones y Sasuke no se sintió con la moral para oponerse, pero Naruto comenzó a hacer difícil su desicion ya que se negaba dejarla ir así como así, cuando todo iba a conplicarse fue la misma Athena la que lo calmo...

Athena: que dimita como ninja no significa que deje de quererlos, los lazos que forme con. ustedes siempre estarán allí y sobre todo con ustedes, son mi pequeña familia disfuncional...

Aun cuando no quería el blondo termino por acceder pero le hizo prometer que se mantendría en contacto, así pasaron seis días mas, en ese tiempo se hizo el funeral de los caídos en la guerra y se perdono a Sasuke por su ayuda en la misma. cuando termino la semana fue el momento de las despedidas, ya que no solo Athena y Yuuki se irían sino que Sasuke quería redimirse de la menor manera que encontró... viajar alrededor del mundo para ver aquello que intento destruir y ver aquel mundo de paz que Naruto había intentado salvar.

Kakashi: Seré honesto, bajo circunstancias normales estarías en prisión de por vida. Pero la única razón por la cual fuiste perdonado fue por tu ayuda en deshacer el Mugen Tsukuyomi...Trata de no olvidar que todo esto es gracias a Naruto, el es el héroe de esta guerra y también junto con Yuuki y Athena puse unos comentarios como el sexto Hokage... Así que tomarlo con calma o sera nuestra cabeza la que tomen

Sasuke: lo se... lo siento

Yuuki: si lo lamemtas pon otra expresión en tu rostro Baka-suke!

Sasuke: callate! no hay nada que pueda decir realmente después de todo lo que hize

Athena: (suspirando) comou sea solo haz caso a Kakashi- sensei y tomarlo con calma

Sakura: (preocupada) ... ¿ya te vas? Tsunade-sama esta por completar tu prótesis a partir de las células de Hashirama-sama

Sasuke: si... tengo que ver por mi mismo como luce el mundo, todas esas cosas que pase por alto, siento que seré capaz de verlas ahora...Si dejo pasar esta oportunidad no creo que haya otra, además... hay unas cosas que me han estado molestando... (mirando que Athena y Yuuki charlaban con Hinata, Kiba y Shino)

Sakura: (sonrojada) q...que tal si te digo que... quiero ir contigo

Sasuke: (suspirando) es mi camino a la redención, no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados

Sakura: (decepcionada) Dices nada que ver...

Sasuke: (acercandose a la ojijade y poniendo dos dedos en la frente de la chica) Te veré pronto... Gracias

Dicho esto comenzó a irse siendo seguido por Athena y Yuuki, estos últimos se adelantaron al ver a Naruto esperando a Sasuke, mientras los alcanzaba solo podía sentirse algo nostálgicos por dejar aquel lugar que les había traído tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. No pudieron hablar sobre ello defendió a que pronto los alcanzo Sasuke el cual venia con una expresión de confianza..,.

Yuuki: ¿y bien? ¿cual es el plan?...

Sasuke: creo que oyeron perfectamente lo que le dije a Sakura

Athena: nos referimos a lo que quieres hacer después, tengo claro que quieres ver el mundo bajo una nueva perspectiva, pero nos referimos a que harás después de verlo.

Sasuke: esa es la respuesta que quiero buscar, y para ello quiero viajar, quiero ver con mis propios ojos aquello que me falta y que ustedes y el dobe tienen claro, Una verdadera razón para proteger...

Yuuki: mmm... creo que tienes una muy buena razón y la acabas de dejar en Konoha, Baka-suke

Sasuke: (algo molesto) ¿de que hablas?

Athena: dejaremos que lo averigues por tu mismo, solo te daré una pista, su nombre significara para ti un nuevo comienzo y... (burlona) una nueva primavera para ti..

Sasuke: ¡Ambos son molestos!

Yuuki: jaja, podemos vivir con ello, por otro lado ¿por que decidiste irte justo el día que nosotros? dudo mucho que sea por que quieras que te acompañemos

Sasuke: eso es por una simple razon, no mas bien una duda... Athena, ¿por que razón decidiste arriesgarte de esa forma hace tres años? aún si era la unica manera bien pudiste sacrificar a alguien más...

Athena: (suspirando)creo que eso ya lo había dejado claro... Sasuke, me gusta mucho este mundo, los humanos, animales y pokemon por igual, se que hay oscuridad en el corazón de todos, pero así como hay oscuridad también hay luz y bondad por eso... si mi sacrificio servía para salvara a aquellos que tanto aprecio y quiero... ¡no veía razón alguna para dudar! esa es mi respuesta

Sasuke: ya veo... espero encontrar pronto una razón tan fuerte para continuar

Athena: (afable) lo harás... cuando entiendas tus propios sentimientos y encuentres a la persona que no quieres dejar ir.,. en aquel momento encontrarás tu respuesta

Sasuke: si

Después de esa conversación siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la frontera de Konoha gakure y Ame gakure, allí Sasuke partió por su propio rumbo mientras Yuuki y Athena subieron a un bote que los llevaría a Hoen, a pesar de tener tiempo suficiente para aclarar su situación actual no lo hicieron en ese tiempo, ya que al ser algo ciertamente personal querían esperar a estar en un lugar conocido y a solas donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Dos días mas tarde por fin arribaban a ciudad Portual, al ver el lugar Athena se sintió nostálgica ya que la ciudad había cambiado bastante, habían mas edificios y para su sorpresa el edificio de los concursos pokemon había sido renovado. Comenzaba a sentirse triste ya que se había perdido mucho de todo lo que había progresado la región sin embargo cuando estaba por avanzar sintió que una mano sostenía la suya, encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva de Yuuki...

Yuuki: no te preocupes, nadie te ha culpado por lo que paso...

Athena: pero...

Yuuki: ¡vamos! Todos nos esperan en Villa Raíz...

Athena: mou... no puedo contigo...esta bien

Fue así como después de conseguir algo de comer fueron de nuevo al puerto ya que allí los esperaba el capiten Birtney, este al ver a la chica con Yuuki les sonrió y poniéndose en marcha comenzó a dirigirse a ciudad Petalburgo. Al día siguiente arribaron a la ciudad y después de agradecerle al hombre por su ayuda ambos partieron rumpo a Villa Raíz, dos horas mas tarde y con los nervioso a flor de piel (en el caso de Athena) por fin llegaron a la ciudad, la chica intento huir a su departamento pero el ojirojo adivinando sus intenciones se lo impidió jalando la con el hacia su casa, al llegar a la entrada la ojiazul aun nerviosa tenia la mirada gacha lo cual hizo que el chico se detuviera de tocar la puerta y la tomara de los hombros...

Yuuki: Athena... ¡mirame por favor! (la chica obedeció pero de forma dudativa) se que a pasado tiempo y que estas nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar... no voy a decir que no se enfadaron pero mas que nada quieren verte, en especial mama, Chitose -san y Winona (sonriendole de forma amable) ¡demuestrame ese valor que has mostrado hasta ahora y entra!

Athena: yo... esta bien

Yuuki: ¡Bien! sin mas retrasos (tocando el timbre)

Athena: (nerviosa)¡Oye espera un momen...!

Sin poder hacer nada la puerta fue abierta por Sayuri, que la ver a Yuuki se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo sumamente aliviada...

Sayuri: (llorando) Yuuki! que bueno que esta bien, cuando me entere que estuviste en la guerra crei que ya no te volvería a ver... ¡por que no te comunicaste antes?!

Yuuki: (devolviendo el abrazo) lo...lo siento mama, no pude comunicarme antes

En lo que consolaba a la mujer era observado por Athena la cual soló se limito a sonreír al ver la escena, por lo menos Yuuki no había estado solo, sin embargo no pudo meditar mas sobre eso debía a que de pronto ella fue envuelta en y un par de brazos, al buscar el origen de ellos vio a Chitose, la cual la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a llorar...

Athena: Chitose-san?

Chitose: ¡Idiota! ¿donde te habías metido?.. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

Athena: y...yo solo

Chitose: ¡Gracias al cielo estas a salvo! ¡No te atrevas volver a asustarnos así!

Athena: (devolviendo el abrazo) si... lo siento

Después de que hubieron calmado a ambas mujeres procedieron a entrar a la casa, al parecer solo estaba ellas ya que Chitose había visitados Sayuri, sin embargo la ultima les aseguró que Norman llegaría mas tarde junto con el profesor Odamaki y Chitose se encargo de avisarle a Winona, la nombrada solo se limito a avisarle a Wallace y se dirigió a Villa Raíz sin esperar a nadie, la mujer llego en tiempo récord (tomando cuenta que un viaje normal de Arbolada a Villa raíz es de tres días y que a esta le tomo cinco horas) por lo que en casi al anochecer la líder de Arbolada llego a la casa y lleno de preguntas a Sayuri que había sido la que abrió, se detuvo al ver a Athena por lo que paso de largo y sin ningún miramiento abofeteó a la ojiazul que no supo ni como reaccionar...

Athena: (poniendo una mano en su mejilla herida) ma...maestra

Winona: (enojada) Estúpida! ¡te había dicho que no cometieras ninguna locura! Primero te largas a Konoha sin dignarte a avisar nada y luego ¡¿simplemente desapareces?! ¿en que diablos pensabas?

Athena: yo sólo...

Winona: ¡Tu nada Athena! ¿Porque siempre haces las cosas por tu misma? ¡Debiste haber pedido ayuda! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos!?

Athena: (con la mirada gacha) ¡Lo siento! yo solo no quería que desaparecieran... mis padres..¡ todas las personas importantes para mi desaparecieron sin poder hacer nada! Llamenme idiota, testaruda o incluso soberbia, pero si podía evitar el sufrimiento de todos aun a costa de mi vida ¡no me importa! solo no queria...

Winona: (suspirando) Puff... no se puede contigo ¿verdad? (Dicho esto la líder abrazo a la chica acariciando su cabello) no te pido que no te preocupes por nosotros, solo ten encuentra nuestros sentimientos la próxima vez ¿esta bien?

Athena: (devolviendo el abrazo) si...

La ojiazul solo se limito a acurrucarse en los brazos de la pelilila ya que a pesar de que Chitose se preocupaba por ella, Athena había encontrado una figura materna en Winona. La ironía de la vida es que ella apenas estaba arreglando su vida sentimental , pero eso es un caso aparte, el resto del día fue llenado por Norman y el profesor Odamaki y sus pokemon de ambos que al ver a la chica en casa se sorprendieron, siendo el profesor el que abrazo a la chica y Norman reprendió Yuuki por preocupar a su madre. Los pokemon de la chica a penas la vieron se lanzaron contra la ojiazul llorando, después de tanto tiempo por fin l a veían por lo que estaban muy felices, la chica les correspondió del mismo modo ya que también eran muy importantes para ella y había sido duro dejarlos...

A pesar de la dificultades ambos podían decir realmente que por fin habían vuelto a casa, sus sempai dexholders fueron a verlos a penas se enteraron de que habían vuelto así que esa semana fue agitada, Yuuki y Athena aun no habían tocado ese tema pendiente debido a su ajetreada semana, sin embargo ambos tenia en mente que DEBIAN hablar.

Después de por fin encontrar tiempo libre, ya que desde que habían llegado no les habían dado ni un momento a solas, ambos bajo un acuerdo silenciosos se escaparon y técnicamente huyeron a su base secreta, nadie además de ellos sabían de su ubicación. por lo que por fin tendrían un momento para aclarar todo lo que debían. Después de llegar a la base la chica admiro el lugar, no había cambiado mucho mas que ahora había una cama en el lugar y que habían unos maniquis de costura, de allí en fuera seguía igual a como lo recordaba...

Athena: (nostálgica) Este sitio no ha cambiado casi nada...

Yuuki: si... no quería cambiar el lugar a algo que no hubieras hecho tu... aun cuando lo redecore... este sitio es de los dos

Athena: supongo... después de todo fue aquí donde nos reencontramos

Después de pronunciar estas palabras ambos se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo, querían hablar pero era ahora cuando los nervios les estaban ganando, Yuuki fue el que tratando de tomar un poco de valor respiro profundamente y miro decidido a la chica...

Yuuki: Athena

La chica volteo al oír su nombre, pero lo que nunca espero fue el encontrarse con los rojizos ojos del chico tan cerca de su rostro y lo que la dejó fuera de combate fue sentir que el chico la tomaba de sus mejillas y la besaba con fiereza, esta al no saber que hacer puso sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras este poco a poco hacia retroceder a ambos hasta que cayeron en la cama, la chica por la sorpresa abrió un poco la boca dando un gemido ahogado pero fue entonces como el ojirojo aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena haciendo mas demandante el contacto.

Cuando el aire en sus pulmones fue necesario Yuuki rompió el contacto dejando un hilo de saliva que aún conectaba la boca de ambos, Athena le miraba de forma sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada pero aun así le mantuvo la mirada mientras el chico le miraba de forma intensa...

Yuuki: Athena... Lo que dijiste antes de separarnos aquella vez... ¿aun sientes lo mismo?

Athena: (nerviosa) si...

Yuuki: (sonriendo) bien! entonces creo que es mi turno de dar un respuesta

Athena: Yu...Yuuki yo... (callo al sentir de nuevo los labios del chico en los suyos)

Yuuki: (separándose de la chica levemente) ¿podrias guardar silencio un momento mas hasta que termine de hablar?... de no ser así me pondré nervioso y no podre decirte lo que siento apropiadamente

La chica asintió aun nerviosa, mientras le chico le sonrió de forma cálida mientras ponía sus brazos al lado de lo hombros de la ojiazul para tenerla recostada sin cargarle su peso

Yuuki: bueno... Primero quiero decir ¡lo siento! a pesar de todo yo también termine lastimandote muy profundamente de una u otra manera... con mi amnesia y con lo que te dije cuando te convertiste en maestra...(con culpa) justo después de irte comprendí todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora...

Athena: Yuuki...

Yuuki: (acariciando el cabello de la chica) ¡Dejame terminar pequeña!... Siempre quise disculparme, cuando regrese con el maestro Yen Sid comenze a comprender que el único que estaba siempre mal fui yo... te lastime al fingir mi amnesia, y volví a lastimarte al decirte aquello... pague mi frustración contigo cuando lo que yo necesitaba era madurar y entender mi posición desde mis mentiras. ¡Perdoname Athena! soy un idiota...

La chica le miro de forma afable y poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla del chico...

Athena: No tengo nada por que perdonarte, porque eres el único que permaneció a mi lado a pesar de ver lo peor de mi... estuviste a mi lado y aún cuando hacías locuras siempre pensaste en mi... ¡No puedo odiarte por que no tengo razón alguna para hacerlo! ¿te lo dije antes no? Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi... desde antes y justo ahora, siempre lo serás... es por eso que no estoy molesta, siempre supe que fingiste tu amnesia, y aún cuando me molestaba contigo era algo pasajero... lo hiciste por temor (mirándolo fijamente) ¿no es así? a pesar de que lo neguemos o finjamos que nunca paso... ese día Steven, Norman y yo morimos... eso es algo que querías olvidar...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿como lo sabes?

Athena: el ultimo día de nuestra apuesta, cuando te pregunte acerca de lo que ambos dijismos en isla espejismo... pude ver tu aura cuando me dijiste que lo olvidaste... fue por eso que ya no insisti en ese momento pero... tiempo después hable con Winona de esto y fue por ella que comencé a insistir con el asunto... (con culpa) sinceramente en algún momento solo quería una respuesta ya fuera negativa o positiva pero...

Yuuki: llego ese día... (frustrado) No pude hacer nada por ti! y para colmo te dije esas palabras

Athena: no fue tu culpa! la oscuridad estaba controlando tus sentimiento además sobre ese día era algo que simplemente no se pudo evitar, aun cuando hubiera ido el maestro Yen Sid y Mickey era algo inevitable... en todo caso yo soy la que debo disculparme... ¡te cause tanto dolor estos años!

El chico no lo soporto mas y volvió a besarla, en algún momento tuvieron que separarse de nuevo pero el chico la miro de forma molesta...

Yuuki: ¡Crei que ya habíamos dejado claro que dejarias de culparte por todo!

Athena: perdón...

Yuuki: (suspirando) supongo que es algo inevitable, siempre has sido así... pero ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto a casa!

Athena: si...

Yuuki: ¡Bueno! ahora falta la parte mas importante...

Athena: (confundida) eh?

Yuuki: (serio) Athena, soy alguien sumamente difícil de tratar y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, soy egoísta, vanidoso, arrogante y tengo muchos mas defectos, pero aun así tu también has permanecido a mi lado...te menti sobre mi amnesia y de verdad lo siento... tenia demasiado miedo de aceptarlo y que desaparecieras... pero la verdad es que mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado, con el paso del tiempo y aun cuando estuvimos separados estos crecieron aun mas... (mirándola decidido) por eso esta vez es mi turno de decirlo...Athena te amo... siempre te e amado y no dejare de hacerlo, tu eres la persona que quiero a mi lado de la que no quiero separarme ¿aceptarias a este idiota a pesar de todo?

Athena: (dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas) Yuuki...

Yuuki: (limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas de la chica) ¡no llores por favor!

Athena: perdón... ¡siempre quise escuchar estas palabras!... ya se que eres un lunático de la moda, narcicista y arrogante

Yuuki: (ofendido) ¡oye!

Athena: (sonriendo le cálidamente) Pero aun con todo ello te amo... somos humanos y tenemos defectos pero eso es lo que nos hace lo que somos... te amo por lo que eres, tu virtudes y tu defectos... tu me aceptas por lo que soy así que no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo... por eso

Yuuki y Athena: te amo...

Ambos se sonrieron mirándose calidamente, por fin después de tantos años sus sentimientos habían sido aclarados sin caretas o personas ajenas, se besaron una vez mas mientras dejaban que sus sentimientos congelados en el tiempo fluyeran... por fin estaban juntos...fin

 **Ña, ¡no es cierto! todavía falta un poco mas para que acabe, por lo tanto esperen mas ideas de esta autora con respecto a esta historia, ¿que tal? por fin, ¡POR FIN! se acabo la guerra, Athena se reconcilio con Athem y Murase y ademas se reencontró a Seiya y ¡chaaa! ¡por fin Yuuki se declaro! ¿como ven? les gusto? espero que si, ahora estoy en una pequeña encrucijada, para el siguiente capitulo hay una parte ya meramente lemon, así que estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar la categoría de esta historia a M, de no ser asi muy probablemente coloque la escena en negritas para que se la salten de no desear verla. Sin mas espero les haya gustado el capitulo y esperen mas, porque lo habrá, y en cuanto a Gonzox-kun ¿de verdad soy mala? sin mas ¡nos leemos la siguiente semana! BYE, BYE.**


	43. Chapter 43 ¡Nuevas aventuras! perdón y c

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 43: ¡Nuevas aventuras! perdón y choques de ideas...

La relación de Yuuki y Athena si bien era esperada, sorprendió a todos ya que no creyeron que el chico se armara de valor para confesarse, sin embargo Sayuri estuvo encantada al saberlo ya que en palabras textuales de la misma "por fin tenia una hermosa hija". Por otro lado los hermanos de la chica resultaron ser muy celosos y pocesivos, en especial Seiya que la enterarse de la relación de ambos se instaló en el departamento de la chica para vigilarlos.

Claro que eso no duro mucho ya que al ser un caballero de Atena tuvo que regresar al santuario por llamado del patriarca, aun a regañadientes obedeció pero le hizo prometer a la chica que iría al santuario para hablar con Saori. Claro que la ojiazul no acepto al principio ya que aunque sabia que Saori era muy pequeña para verdaderamente diferenciar en si lo que hacia estaba bien o no, aun tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ella y hacia Tatsumi por separarla de Seiya, sin embargo su hermano logro convencerla con la condición de que si no llegaban a una charla civilizada le dejaría irse inmediatamente.

Y así... henos aquí, Athena junto con Seiya y Yuuki (ya que el ojirojo no quiso dejarla enfrentarse a esto sola) estaban en Grecia, mas específicamente en el Rodorio, un pueblo aledaño al santuario, al llegar la chica pudo notar cierta hostilidad en el lugar, era como si los aldeanos se sumergieran en su propia rutina y se enajenaran de la realidad ajena a la propia. Sin embargo tambien había notado algo más y eso era que al ver la caja de pandora que contenía la armadura de Seiya comenzaban a murmurar cosas entre ellos, aun cuando a Seiya parecía darle lo mismo esto le provoco curiosidad aunque se abstuvo de comentar algo al igual que Yuuki, cuando hubieron abandonado el pueblo fue el ojirojo el que se aventuró al preguntarle...

Yuuki: Seiya... ¿por que las personas del pueblo fueron tan hostiles cuando vieron tu armadura?

Seiya: ya es algo común, ¡no le tomen importancia! Solo son personas que no quieren ver mas allá de si mismas y creen que por que somos caballeros vivimos en grandes riquezas... aaa ¡no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan!

Athena: supongo... pero me alegro que ese tipo de comentarios no te afecten

Seiya: ¡por supuesto que no!

La chica le sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro del menor, ese era uno de los momentos en los que ambos compartían aunque sea un poquito del tiempo que perdieron debido a la separación, siguieron avanzando y conforme lo hacían Athena comenzó a recordar el lugar...

Athena: "ya e estado en este lugar antes... no solo yo (mirando a Seiya) ambos hemos estado aquí antes… mucho antes de que si quiera Seiya lo recuerde"

Confirme siguieron avanzando la chica confirmo sus sospechas al ver el coliseo... ese lugar ya había sido visitado por ambos... aunque en aquella ocasión Seiya era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo, y además llegaron de una manera inesperada... Yuuki noto que algo andaba raro cuando vio que la chica estaba pensativa pero antes de poder hacer algo los tres llegaron a la entrada del santuario. Estando allí habían tres guardias con armaduras simples (hombreras, coderas y botas ) y armas en sus manos, al verlos se acercaron de forma amenazante a lo cual Seiya se molesto y los otros dos los vieron como si nada...

Guardia 1: ¡ustedes forasteros, largo!

Seiya: ¿pero que rayos les pasa? ellos vienen conmigo para hablar con Saori -san

Guardia 2: ¡Conoces las reglas Seiya! tu puedes pasar pero ellos no

Seiya: ¡Pero si fue Saori-san la que pidió ver a mi hermana!

Guardia 3: ¡No nos interesa! los forasteros no entran!

Diciendo eso este ultimo se acerco a Athena con la intensión de golpearla y asustarlos pero lo que no se esperó es que el aura dulce que emanaba la chica de pronto fue cortada por una sed de sangre increíble y que la chica tomara como si nada la mano del guardia, los otros al ver eso se molestaron y fueron contra ella pero fueron detenidos sin esfuerzo alguno por Yuuki que los veía de forma amenazante...

Yuuki: Yo de ustedes no daría un paso mas... no me hago responsable si se quiebran un par de huesos, además... (viendo a la ojiazul) Sapph se ha puesto de mal humor y ella no es tan compasiva...

Guardia 3: ¡no digas tonterías!

Al decir eso saco una daga e intento apuñalar a la chica, pero esta rápidamente lo desarmo y sin dudarlo le giro el brazo que tenia atrapado rompiéndolo de forma brutal... Los otros la vieron de forma asustada, no creían que la dulce chica de hace unos instantes fuera tan fuerte, pero cuando la cosa se iba a poner mas fea fueron interrumpidos por una voz...

?: ¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

Al escucharla todos voltearan a la dirección donde vecina y vieron a un hombre alto de piel ligeramente tostada, ojos verdes, cabellos largo y lacio de color lila y sus cejas estaban rasuradas de forma que tenia dos puntos, usaba un traje de entrenamiento y emanaba un aura tranquila...

Guardián 3: ¡Mu! Llego en un buen momento, estos forasteros nos agredieron e intentan profanar el santuario

Mu: ¿es eso verdad?

Seiya: es no es...

Athena: (neutra) es verdad... (Eso sorprendió a los presentes menos a Yuuki que ya se esperaba lo siguiente) al menos la parte donde los agredimos...

Mu: ¿a que te refieres?

Athena: la única razón por la cual vine a este lugar fue porque mi hermano casi me obligo a venir para hablar con 'su diosa', sin embargo al llegar estos tres imbéciles nos agredieron y sólo voy a decir una cosa al respecto, yo nunca empiezo una pelea... pero si me agreden como lo hicieron estos tres no tengo razón alguna para tener piedad o delicadeza

El hombre miro a la chica y al notar su mirada tranquila y firme se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras por lo que se dirigió ahora a los guardias...

Mu: tomen a su compañero y váyanse

Guardia 3: ¡Pero Mu! ellos...

Mu: Son los invitados de la señorita Atena, ustedes no tenían derecho alguno de impedirles la entrada y mucho menos de agredirlos, deberían tener consciencia de sus actos y retirarse ahora

Los hombres le dieron una última mirada a l chica la cual los ignoro completamente mirando el lugar y se fueron, apenas lo hicieron Yuuki comenzó a reír mientras Seiya le miraba confuso...

Seiya: ¿qué ocurre?

Yuuki: jaja, ya sabía yo que Sapph no se contendría pero...jajajajaja esos tipos casi se orinaban sus pantalones...

Seiya: no sabía que podías reaccionar así Nee-san

Athena: solo si me provocan, usualmente solo soy malvada con Ruby o Baka-suke

Mu: creo que después de esa demostración al menos merezco una explicación, ¿no lo crees así, Seiya?

Seiya: ¡Esta bien Mu! no te enfades... veras ella es mi...

Athena: (interrumpiéndolo) ¡lamento mis modales! mi nombre es Asamiya Athena, soy la hermana mayor de Seiya ¡mucho gusto!

Yuuki: Yo soy Aoyama Yuuki, soy el novio de Athena

Seiya: (con hastío) por desgracia...

Yuuki: ¿qué?

Seiya: (fingiendo demencia) ¡nada!.

Mu: ya veo...por lo que dijiste me supongo que ambos vinieron a hablar con la señorita Atena...

Athena: así es... aunque antes me gustaría preguntar algo Mu -san

Mu: (curioso) ¿qué sucede?

Athena: ¿de casualidad este santuario tiene doce templos?

Mu: bueno... técnicamente son trece si contamos el cuarto del patriarca, pero en realidad son doce templos que están resguardados por caballeros designados por las constelaciones zodiacales

Athena: entonces... ¡Definitivamente el está aquí!

Yuuki y Seiya: ¿el?

Athena: (con voz serena) creo que ya que estamos aquí es un buen momento para contarles lo que paso aquel día...

Mu: ¿a qué te refieres?

Athena: El día que nuestros padres fueron asesinados... aunque esperare hasta encontrarnos con él para contarles todo...

Los chicos estaban impresionados, en especial Seiya, ya que esto involucraba sus orígenes, sin embargo como su hermana deseaba esperar a encontrar a esa persona no pudo sino aguantar sus dudas... como Mu tenía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo por razones extrañas todos los caballeros dorados fueron llamados a la sala del patriarca partió con ellos, en el camino Athena y Yuuki se enteraron que hacía poco había sido la guerra santa, una lucha donde los caballeros de Atena se enfrentaban contra el ejercito de espectros de Hades, durante la charla ambos casi se van de espaldas al saber que todos los dorados habían muerto en la lucha y que Seiya junto con otros santos de bronce se adentraron al infierno, al terminar el relato ahora ambos tenían una gran duda...

Yuuki: Pero si lo que dicen es cierto... ¿cómo es que estas vivo Mu?

Mu: eso es algo relativamente simple... verán al terminar la guerra el dios Zeus habló con cada uno de los dioses reencarnados y los del Olimpo, después de una gran charla llegaron a un acuerdo, Zeus reviviría a el ejército de cada dios siempre y cuando juraran que ya no habría guerras entre ellos y harían una tregua de paz...

Athena: Así que básicamente recibieron una segunda oportunidad con la condición de que no volvieran a enfrentarse entre ustedes...

Mu: (nervioso) algo así... sin embargo

Seiya: (hastiado) Los dioses siempre empiezan peleas estúpidas y a cada momento nosotros debemos defendernos de sus arranques de furia...

Mu: (resignado) Es hiriente decirlo pero es cierto...

Athena: (irónica) y cuando crees que no hay ser mas autodestructivo que el humano resulta que hay otro... ¡Los malditos dioses falsos!

Yuuki: bueno, bueno, no es como que pudiéramos hacer mucho al respecto, ya son así...

Athena: eso es lo que más fastidia...

Sin nada más que decir al respecto siguieron avanzando, al llegar a la casa de tauro vieron a un hombre robusto de piel tostada, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, tenia puesta la armadura dorada de tauro[#la cual no me molestarse en describir ni la de los demás, solo busque las en google, la verdad no sé como describirlas sin confundirlos#] a pesar de extrañarse al enterarse que Athena era la hermana perdida de Seiya les sonrió y se presentó ante ellos como Aldebaran, siguieron su camino encontrándose con los caballeros siguientes siendo géminis el siguiente al llegar vieron a dos hombre iguales, pero uno tenía la armadura de géminis y el otro un traje de entrenamiento, tenían el cabellos azul ultramar, ojos azul oscuro y piel tostada. El de armadura solo asintió al verlos ya que ya había sido informado mientras que el otro se acerco a la chica con curiosidad...

Hombre: Veo que llegaron visitas... ¡por poco creí que eras Gay poni! Pero veo que tienes un buen gusto (mirando descaradamente el pecho de la chica)

Seiya y Yuuki: (molestos) ¿cómo te atreves a ...

Antes de replicar nada la chica sumamente molesta golpeo con su puño un pilar de piedra que estaba al lado destruyéndolo, el hombre solo la vio incrédulo mientras esta sonreía de forma siniestra...

Athena: de la manera más atenta te pido que dejes de verme de esa manera tan libidinosa, de lo contrario mi puño esta vez sí acertara en tu rostro...

El hombre no pido decir nada ya que alguien más se encargo de golpearlo, al voltear vio que era el otro parecido a él, después de gritarle acerca de su comportamiento descubrieron que el de la armadura era Saga, mientras el otro era Kanon, a pesar de la reprimenda a el hombre aun así siguió viendo a la chica pero ahora de forma interesada, con el mal trago pasado siguieron su camino llegando a la casa de cáncer, allí vieron a un hombre de piel tostada cabello azul, ojos negros y una armadura... el hombre al ver los chicos les sonrió de forma maliciosa creyendo que se asustarían al entrar a su templo.., al realidad fue que aunque se sorprendieron no se asustaron ya que ambos, en especial Athena, ya tenían la manos manchadas de sangre y ver los rostros en las paredes no les asusto del todo, el hombre se presento como Death Mask.

Siguiendo su recorrido se encontraron ahora con el templo de Leo, apenas entraron fueron recibidos por un muy efusivo hombre castaño, tenia ojos verdes y piel tostada además de portar la armadura de leo, al ver que Seiya le saludaba con confianza la chica por fin tranquilizo su mirada, el hombre se presento como Aiolia, partiendo de inmediato llegaron a Virgo, para este punto la chica reconoció esa energía y al ver al portador solo pudo imitarlo ya que se trataba de un hombre de cabellos largo y rubio, que usaba la armadura de virgo, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda penetrantes, sin embargo este se sorprendió al recibir la misma mirada de la chica, esos ojos solo los había visto en dos personas sin embargo sin alterarse se presentó como Shaka.

Al llegar a la casa de libra se extrañaron de no ver al guardián, pero de un momento a otro apareció a lado de ellos, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y piel tostada, usaba la armadura de libra y por la mirada que tenia (muy similar a la de Yen Sid por cierto) Yuuki y Athena dedujeron que era más sabio de lo que aparentaba este se presento como Dokko, el camino a la siguiente casa fue el más largo para la ojiazul , ya que en el siguiente templo estaba la persona que la había ayudado en aquel entonces, sin más demora llegaron al templo de escorpio, allí se encontraba un hombre de cabellos Azul ultramar y ojos aguamarina, casi turquesas, tenía piel tostada y usaba con un porte orgulloso la armadura de Escorpio. Para desconcierto y celos de Seiya y Yuuki, la ojiazul sonrió de manera suave al verlo mientras el hombre al ver a la chica la miro impactado mientras se acercaba, cuando hubieron estado a una distancia prudente fue la chica la que rompió las dudas de todo...

Athena: Ha pasado un largo tiempo... ¿no es así Milo?

Milo: ¿en verdad eres tú?

Athena: si... tenía la ligera sospecha de que te encontraría aquí, pero cuando me dijeron que los guardianes de las doce casas habían muerto por un momento creí que ya no te encontraría... ¡me alegro que no fuera así!

Para sorpresa de los presentes el hombre abrazo a la chica mientras esta le correspondía fraternalmente, esto calmo a Yuuki ya que la mirada que tenia la chica no era de un afecto de amor... más bien nostálgico como el que le brindaba a Naruto y a Hinata... fue entonces cuando le llego a la mente lo que la chica les había dicho...al parecer Milo conocía a Athena de un poco antes de que el la conociera... después de que Milo por fin soltó a Athena continuaron su camino siguiendo a las siguientes casas, pasando por Sagitario y encontrándose con Aioros, hermano mayor de Aiolia y muy similar a él a excepción de que su cabello era castaño oscuro y era más alto, luego fueron a capricornio en donde se encontraron con Shura, un hombre de cabello verde oscuro corto, ojos negros y piel tostada clara, después llegaron a Aquario encontrándose con Campus, el cual tenía cabello celeste, ojos verdes y. piel clara, al final llegaron a Picis donde se encontraron con el guardián Afrodita, era un hombre literalmente hermoso, tenía la piel clara y nívea, ojos azul claro y cabello celeste. Después de presentarse partieron a su último destino, la habitación del patriarca, aun cuando Seiya parecía ansioso la ojiazul no lo estaba tanto... más bien estaba incomoda lo cual fue notado por Yuuki que tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, esto fue notado por los demás los cuales les miraron interrogantes a lo cual Yuuki contesto...

Yuuki: Tomando en cuenta que es mi novia no hay razón para ocultarlo...

Eso aclaró las dudas pero hizo enfadar a Seiya y en cuanto a Milo solo miro a la ojiazul antes de simplemente asentir, al llegar a la habitación del patriarca vieron a dos personas, un hombre de cabellos rubio alborotados, ojos amatista y piel clara que usaba una túnica blanca, a su lado se encontraba Saori la cual usaba un vestido blanco y largo mientras sostenía un báculo, la reacción de todos al ver a Saori fue arrodillarse mostrando respeto, esto molesto a Athena, ya que incluso Seiya lo había hecho, solo ella y Yuuki habían permanecido parados, esto molesto al hombre que acompañaba a Saori ya que aún cuando su diosa los había llamado estos no mostraban el respeto que debían... o eso creía...

Saori: me da gusto que hayan venido... Athena, Yuuki

Athena: (con desdén) supongo... no estoy aquí por gusto precisamente

Hombre: (molesto) ¡Mas respeto niña! Estas ante nuestra diosa Atena

Athena: (irritada) ¿y qué es lo que se supone quieres que haga? es tu diosa no la mía...

Yuuki: (con voz tranquila) ya, ya, quedamos que escucharías hasta el final

Athena: (bufando) ya que...

Saori parecía nerviosa ya que a pesar de que fue hace tiempo sabia que lo que Athena tenía en contra de ella no eran sus malos tratos hacía ella, sino los que le hizo a Seiya y lo que Tatsumi había hecho contra ellos también había sido en parte su culpa, fue por eso que se dedico a observarla... definitivamente había cambiado, no solo físicamente, sino espiritual y psicológicamente, aun sin hacer nada podía percibir que era fuerte y había madurado bastante... no estaba segura del alcance pero... tenía la seguridad que tenerla de enemiga sería la peor situación

Athena: ¿y bien? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir? y no solo a mí, sacaste a tus caballeros de sus puestos ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Saori: Athena... sé que estas molesta conmigo... no muy probablemente me odias, eso es algo que no puedo cambiar ya que fueron mis acciones las que ocasionaron eso... sin embargo

Athena: (suspirando) no te odio...solo que me irrita el pensar todo lo que Seiya ha pasado por tus imprudencias... el único culpable de sus acciones del pasado es Tatsumi... el junto con otra persona son lo más cercano que he llegado a experimentar en cuanto a odio

Saori: ya veo... es un alivio saberlo

Athena: sin embargo eso no quita que me hiciste venir hasta aquí, así que espero haya una buena razón

Saori: de hecho la hay... hay alguien que quiere conocerte sin importar que, no pude negarme y por eso te mande a llamar...

Athena: ¿y ese vendría a ser?

Fue entonces cuando un gran poder se hizo presente en la sala, era de tipo oscuro y erizaba la piel de algunos a pesar de que estaba a una distancia considerablemente larga, Athena y Yuuki buscaron la fuente de dicho poder y vieron a un hombre de cabello negro y largo alborotado, ojos azules, piel clara y rostro sereno, usaba una gabardina negra y emanaba un aura de oscuridad y muerte... Al ver a los presentes el hombre miro de forma intensa a la chica, pero se sorprendió al recibir una mirada igual, no, parecía que de hecho pretendía hundirlo... el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso mientras ambos se miraban de esa forma, mas fue Saori la que corto dicho ambiente...

Saori: Tío Hades... creí que esperarías hasta que terminara de hablar con Athena

Hades: No creo que sea necesario... después de todo... (Mirando a Yuuki y Athena) ellos dos me notaron desde antes de llegar al santuario

Yuuki: (serio) es difícil ignorar semejante poder oscuro que emanas... no puedes culparnos después de todo...

Athena: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Hades: solo tenía curiosidad

Athena: ¿sobre qué si se puede saber?

Hades: La razón por la cual ese chico se mantuvo en pie aun a pesar de las adversidades en las que estaba (viendo a Seiya) ... lo único que tenía en mente está la imagen de una niña sonriendo aun a pesar de ser golpeada casi diario.

Athena: (seria) ya veo...

Hades: veo algo extraño en ti... ¿por que pareciera que el tiempo corre de diferente forma en ti?

Athena: (hostil) ¡no tengo porque responder eso a un dios falso!

Hades: ¿qué? (enojado) ¿cómo te atreves?

Athena: ¡te hablo como me viene en gana! Tus arranques de ira junto con los de Poseidón y otros dioses falsos han causado una gran cantidad de muertes, eso es algo que no puedo tolerar

Hades: ¡Eres una simple humana! ¡No te corresponde a juzgar a los dioses!

Athena: ¡Tu lo has dicho! a los dioses, lo único que veo son dos mocosos que juegan a ser dios y desechan las vidas como si de juguetes rotos se tratase... ¡Ustedes no son dioses! solo son mocosos jugando con un poder que ni si quiera comprenden, ¡Alguien tan patético que se deja dominar por sus emociones no puede nombrarse a si mismo dios!

Hades se había enfadado de tal modo que comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía oscura, pero los presentes se sorprendieron al ser consumidos no por esa energía sino... por el inmenso instinto asesino que la chica emanaba, el hombre poco a poco fue aplacado mientras miraba de forma sorprendida a la chica...

Hades: ¡Tu!

Athena: (sonriendo siniestramente) Lamento decírtelo, pero en este mismo instante soy un poquito más fuerte que casi todos los presentes (refiriéndose a Yuuki)

Saori: ¡por favor deténganse! No hice venir a Athena para que peleara con nosotros

Athena: no es como que me importe demasiado

Seiya: ¡esan! sé que estas molesta pero, por favor no comiences una batalla aquí

Athena: está bien (comenzando a salir del lugar siendo seguida por Yuuki)

Saori: ¿a dónde van?

Athena: le prometí a Seiya que escucharía lo que tienes que decir... ya escuche suficiente así que no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer en un lugar donde son hostiles...

Yuuki: yo solo vine a acompañar a Athena, no tengo ningún asunto aquí además de eso...

Saori: ¡Pero ya es algo tarde! al menos quédense hasta mañana

Iban a negarse pero fue Seiya el que término convenciéndolos, ya que quería saber por que la hostilidad de ambos contra Saori y Hades, es decir en su caso era por todo lo que habían pasado por causa del dios del inframundo pero... su hermana e incluso Yuuki que era mas bien indiferente, estaban siendo de veredas hostiles con ambos sin ninguna razón aparente. Fue entonces que Milo ofreció su templo para que pasaran la noche, el peliazul también quería saber que estaba pasando por lo que apenas llegaron le hiso pasar a un especie de living básico con dos sillones y una mesa de cetro.

Al principio se negaron a hablar, pero al final fue Yuuki el que aclaro el por que de su actuar, ya que al ser cercanos a ellos (en especial a Athena) tarde o temprano se enterarían, fue así como el chico le revelo a Milo (ya que esa parte Seiya si la conocía) su posición de ambos como Maestros de la llave espada, tambien le contaron lo que paso con la puerta del mundo de la oscuridad y el tiempo en el que estuvo sellada Athena, al final Milo comprendió muchas cosas pero aun quedaba una duda...

Milo: Pero eso no explica el por qué actuaron así con Atena y Hades

Athena: eso tiene una respuesta muy simple, porque son unos mocosos malcriados...

Milo y Seiya: (confundidos) EH?

Yuuki: creo que mejor lo explicó yo... verán como maestros hemos conocido muchos mundos y eso también nos ha permitido conocer a dioses, verdaderos dioses que sinceramente... dejan a estos como mocosos malcriados, el trabajo de un dúos es mantener el equilibrio de su mundo, no crear guerras sin sentido o por razones estúpidas como lo han hecho ellos, es por eso que Athena se cabreo al verlos y más por ti Seiya...

Seiya: ¿por mi? ¿yo que hice?

Athena: (molesta) porque te involucraron en sus estupideces... ¡maldición! un poco mas y le rompo el cuello a ese imbécil

Milo: así que fue por eso... al menos en eso no has cambiado Athena

Seiya: ¿de qué hablas?

Milo: desde el primer momento en que la conocí, su única prioridad fue mantener a su preciado hermano a salvo aún a pesar de sus heridas... a pesar de haber pasado tiempo ella aún piensa en ti de esa forma...

Después de eso la charla paso relativamente más amena, Athena aprovechó y se puso al corriente con Milo mientras que Yuuki gano un nuevo amigo, después de cierta hora todos se retiraron a dormir, la noche dio marcha y la mañana llego dando paso a la partida de Athena y Yuuki...

Seiya: nee-san, ¿en serio tienen que irse?

Athena: si... hice una promesa hace tiempo con Yuuki... han pasado unos años pero, creo que es momento de cumplirla

Seiya: (desanimado) ya veo...

Athena: (afable) ¡no te preocupes! podemos hablar todo lo que queramos ahora, tienes mi número de mi pokenav y aun si no yo siempre estoy al pendiente de ti...

Seiya: está bien... pero antes (viendo de forma acusadora a Yuuki) ¡Hay de ti si se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana!

Yuuki: EH? ¿Y eso a que viene?

Milo: creo que es algo obvio el porqué

Esto último hizo reír la chica, para cuando Seiya dejo de amenazar a Yuuki acerca de sobrepasar se de la línea con su hermana la chica se dirigió a Milo.

Athena: fue bueno verte de nuevo Milo, ¡me alegra que te encuentres bien!

Milo: yo también me alegro... veo que a pesar de todo por fin encontraste tu hogar (refiriéndose a Yuuki)

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Lo sé! Gracias Milo, a partir de ahora esperó verte más a menudo

Milo: si, ¡Cuenta con ello!

Athena: además, te encargó a mi hermano, puede ser algo inquieto y revoltoso, pero es más confiable que cualquiera

Milo: ¡Dímelo a mí!... pero no te preocupes, el sabe cuidarse sólo

Athena: si... entonces ¡nos veremos pronto Milo!

Milo: no vemos (revolviendo un poco los cabellos de la chica de forma cariñosa)

Después de ello se acerco a Yuuki y Seiya parando su pelea y dándoles un ligero golpe en la frente, estos le vieron acusadoramente pero antes de reclamarle nada les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos...

Athena: ¿pueden parar? no me gusta verlos pelear y menos por mi culpa, ambos son importantes para y lo saben

Yuuki:¡está bien!

Seiya: (resignado) ¡sólo porque tu lo pediste!

Athena: si, bueno Seiya (jalando al chico hacia si abrazándolo) no vemos, Seiya...

Seiya: (devolviendo el abrazo) no vemos, nee-san

Yuuki: (burlón) ¡nos vemos Seiya! Puedes llamarme oni-san si quieres...

Seiya: (separándose de la ojiazul) ¡eso no pasara nunca!

Fue así como la ojiazul y el ojirojo partieron del santuario, la chica tenia aun un asunto pendiente con Tatsumi, pero u integridad mental le pedía que esperar hasta después, por lo que ahora el plan era ir a Hoen y explorar las islas vírgenes, por fin después de tres años podrían poner en marcha aquella promesa que hicieron...

Yuuki: ¿vamos, Athena?

Athena: ¡Sii!... continuara

 **Jojo, ya se, super raro que meta a todos los caballeros, pero creo que le debia al menos un pequeño reencuentro a Milo y Athena, por otro lado ¿como ven la relacion de Athena y Yuuki? creí que después de todo lo que paso seria bueno que lo mostraran abiertamente, ademas me hizo mucho gracia escribir las reacciones de Seiya para con Yuuki ¿les agrado ver a un Seiya en estado hermano celoso? bueno, a ver como ven la siguiente aventura, estamos a técnicamente nada de la ultima aventura que tendrá este fic... al menos por ahora, tengo un par de ideas en mente. Gonzox-kun, si ¡ya se! soy super melosa para describir temas románticos, pero ñe... no puedo hacer nada, de una u otra forma termino haciendo cosas asi. espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Como ultima pauta, y sobre lo del lemon que comente el capitulo pasado, ya lo pensé y creo que haré la opción dos en la cual pondré estas partes en negritas ademas de dejar una nota avisando sobre estas. Sin mas ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿merece esta autora reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	44. Chapter 44 Nuestros viajes, nuevos amigo

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 44: Nuestros viajes, nuevos amigos y culminación de sentimientos...

Les tomo dos días regresar a Hoen, pero solo llegaron a Portual y le avisaron a los padres del chico y a los demás acerca de sus planes, no les tomo por sorpresa ya que sabían que la chica quería hacer ese viaje por lo que solo les pidieron comunicarse con ellos de vez en cuando y les enviaron a sus pokemon. La chica estaba feliz ya que este viaje le serviría para afianzar lazos con dos nuevos amigos, ya que unos días antes había recibido de Steven y de Winona...

Flash back...

Tenia unas semanas que la chica había aclarado por fin todo con Yuuki, ambos se encontraban regresando de su base secreta al a casa del chico ya que por insistencia de Sayuri la chica iría a cenar, al llegar les sorprendió ver a Winona tomando Té con Sayuri, Norman y ¿Steven?

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿hola? no nos molesta pero...

Athena: ¿qué hacen aquí? (igual de confundida que el chico)

Winona: (burlona) ¿qué? ¿Ya no puedo venir a verte Sapphire?

Athena: no era a eso a lo que me...

Steven: ya, ya... es normal que estén confundidos, pero hay una razón realmente importante acerca del porque estamos aquí

Yuuki: y... ¿podemos saber cuál es?

Steven: La razón es mas por Sapphire, pero como sabíamos que era más fácil encontrarla aquí le pedimos el favor a Sayuri-san de que se encargara que viniera hoy

Athena: ya veo... no es algo malo ¿verdad?

Steven: ¡Claro que no! más bien es una duda del presidente de la liga pokemón y sinceramente también mía..!

Athena: ¿qué ocurre?

Steven: (serio) Sapphire... creo que lo digo en nombre de todos los líderes y en general de la liga... tú tienes el pase más que abierto para ir a la calle de la victoria y retar a los líderes de la elite 4... Me atrevo a decir que tienes la suficiente fuerza para derrotarnos... ¿por qué no lo has hecho? con tu talento y fuerza actual estoy seguro de que podrías arrebatarme el titulo de campeón.

Athena: así que era eso... en realidad hay una razón... bueno más bien varias

Steven: ¿cuáles son?

Athena: como sabes hace poco regrese de ese lugar... lo estuve meditando y llegue a la conclusión de que aun no es el momento de ir... aun cuando los lazos con mis pokemón no se han ido hemos estado separado por mucho tiempo... es por eso que antes de ir y retarlos debía pasar tiempo con mis pokemón. y retomar nuestros lazos... (Mirándolo firme) esa es mi razón…

Steven: ya veo... ¿cuando crees que iras?

Athena: aun no puedo asegurar algo, pero ten por seguro que cuando lo haga ¡me quedare con tu título Steven!

Steven: bien... supongo que no se puede evitar... Norman-san (mirando al hombre) aún si su hijo no quiso seguir sus pasos al parecer su cuñada si

Norman: si...

Winona: bueno, ya que oí tus razones es momento de entregar lo que te vine a dar (dicho eso saco una pokebola y se la tendió a la chica) es para ti...

Athena: ¿por qué me lo das?

Winona: mi altaria tuvo un huevo y de allí salió ese Swablu... no creo que haya alguien más indicado que tu para criarlo... además ya que quieres estrechar tus lazos con tus pokemón creo que es un buen momento para conocer a un nuevo amigo..

Athena: si... está bien, ¡cuidare bien de él!

Norman: si ese es el caso entonces yo también les estregare esto a los dos (lanzándoles una pokebola a Athena y otra a Yuuki) aprovechen y críenlos bien

Los chicos confundidos miraron las pokebolas y vieron en el caso del ojirojo a un audino, y en el caso de la chica un riolu, Yuuki impresionado por que su padre le diera un pokemon tan lindo solo pudo agradecer avergonzado, mientras que Athena le agradeció más directamente. Aprovecharon el momento para decirles sobre su viaje que querían hacer en Hoen por lo que esa noche celebraron la entrada de sus nuevos amigos y su próximo viaje...

Fin flash back...

Durante su espera de que les enviaran a sus pokemon los chicos aprovecharon y compraron algunos suministros para su viaje por lo que cuando se los enviaron ya estaban listos, la relación de ambos era bastante particular, ya que si bien ahora era pareja pues...no se la pasaban precisamente pegados o de empalagosos, sino que seguían con su interacción anterior pero de vez en cuando había un abrazo, un beso o cosas así. Cuando sus pokemon llegaron ambos se dirigieron al mar y llamando a Wallo con un silbido (por parte de Athena) comenzaron a viajar, su destino ahora eran las islas vírgenes que se encontraban cerca del nao abandonado, les tomo dos días llegar (teniendo que dormir juntos por la situación) por lo que cuando apenas llegaron a tierra el chico literalmente corrió de la espalda de Wallo y se recostó en el césped de la isla..

Athena: (con un puchero) mou! no seas exagerado , ¡Harás sentir mal a Wallo!

Yuuki: no es por Wallo, pero viajar así no es precisamente algo fácil

Athena: (suspirando) como sea... (Bajando del pokemon y poniendo su mano en la frente del mismo) descansa pequeño, por el tamaño de la isla pasaremos por lo menos cuatro días aquí, si algo pasa te llamare ¿bien?

El pokemon hizo un sonido de entendimiento y se sumergió en el mar para descansar, ya cuando se hubo ido la chica se sentó donde Yuuki estaba recostado y le pico con un dedo la mejilla, el chico sonrió y la jalo hacia si recostando la encima de el...

Yuuki: ¡henos aquí!... ¿cual es en plan?

Athena: mmmm... creo que deberíamos buscar donde dormiremos y mañana empezamos a investigar

Yuuki: me parece bien pero... aun hay algo que quiero hacer...

Athena: (confundida) ¿el qué?

Yuuki: esto...

Dicho eso la tomo de las mejillas y comenzó a besarla, la chica que ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus 'ataques' sorpresa le correspondió cerrando los ojos, poco a poco el contacto se intensifico logrando que el chico introdujera su propia lengua en la cavidad bucal de la ojiazul y que comenzara una lucha entre ellos por mantener el control, pelea que la ojiazul perdió y en algún punto ambos se sentaron, siendo la chica la que quedo a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos del chico había bajado y se encontraban en las caderas de ella mientras que las de la pelimorada se encontraban en el pecho del ojirojo, cortaron el beso por dos razones... una fue aire y otra pues...

Athena: (sonrojada) ah!...

La chica gimió al sentir que aun sobre la ropa podía sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del chico despierta y rozando su parte intima, eso logro sonrojar a ambos y fue el chico el que aparto delicadamente a la pelimorada...

Yuuki: creo que debemos detenernos antes de que no pueda detenerme.

Athena: s...si

Dicho eso el ojirojo se alejo para encargarse de su pequeño problema en privado, esto no era algo nuevo y a decir verdad la 'tensión' entre ellos de ese detalle estaba subiendo, en su momento no le pusieron mucha atención debido a que como estaban en casa y con personas cerca, no se habían atrevido a ir mas allá, el problema radicaba en que ahora estaban solos y no tenían ningún pretexto para ello... bueno había uno. Yuuki a pesar de haber imaginado muchas [#Pero en serio MUCHAS#] veces el cómo sería su primera vez, no se atrevía a hacerlo por temor a asustar a la chica, ya que aun cuando en general era muy dura en todo, había descubierto que en ese tema en especial era sumamente tímida. Por el lado de la chica... no era ni miedo y ni ignorancia, después de todo al ser doctora sabia de sobra el proceso del como se hacían los bebes, sin embargo era simple y llana vergüenza lo que la hacia actuar tímida y temerosa... quería dar ese paso con el chico pero a la hora de la verdad se avergonzaba y se apartaba.

Después de ese pequeño 'percance' Athena se encargo de buscar un lugar con pasto suave donde poder armar el campamento, sabia de sobra que Yuuki era algo quisquilloso para dormir a la intemperie por lo que se esmero en encontrar un buen lugar, de hecho lo encontró y era realmente acogedor, estaba al lado de un lago y si te fijabas bien había un campo de flores , estaba rodeado de arboles pero el ambiente era tranquilo. Después de colocar su mochila en el suelo a lado de un árbol, saco a sus pokemon, de sus pokebola salieron Toro (blaziken), Rono (Aggron), Dono (Donphan), Pilo (Tropius), Aria (Swablu) y Ryo (riolu) [#los dos últimos nombrados así por la ojiazul#]

Athena: ¡Bien chicos! creo que es buen momento para conocernos mejor, en lo que Yuuki regresa ¿que les parece si entrenamos?

Recibió un asentimiento en general por lo que se puso a entrenar con todos, a lo largo de los años su pokemon habían adoptado una forma de entrenamiento gracias a Winona y Yuuki, por lo que mientras Rono entrenaba con Pilo, Toro lo hacía con Dono, así que la ojiazul se quedo con Aria y Ryo para comenzar a adaptarlos al ritmo de los demás y subirlos a su mismo nivel. Ya por la tarde Yuuki llego al lugar un tanto avergonzado por lo de hace un rato, pero se le olvido al ver a la chica entrenar con sus pokemon... o mas bien jugando, en algún momento todo olvidaron el entrenamiento al comenzar a integrar a Aria y a Ryo al grupo.

El chico no pudo sino mas que reír al ver la situación, sin embargo la desestimo y saco a su equipo para que se uniera al de la chica mientras el arreglaba el campamento, un rato mas tarde el chico ya había hecho una fogata y preparado la cena así como montado su saco de dormir, fue entonces cuando se percato de que la chica ni se había molestado en traer uno al viaje por lo que negando se dirigió hacia la susodicha...

Yuuki: Sapph, ¿no trajiste tu saco de dormir?

Athena: (tejiendo un saco de hojas) no lo necesito, puedo dormir en la rama de un árbol o encima de algunas hojas

Yuuki: ¿volverás a tus viejos hábitos?

Athena: (restándole importancia) ¿por qué no? después de todo vinimos a investigar por lo que es más que razonable que utilice los recursos necesarios

Yuuki: (alterado) ¡Eso si que no señorita! no te dejare volver a vestir de cavernícola

Athena: (ofendida) ¡disculpa! ¡Pero no pedí tu permiso! además no eres nadie para decirme que debo y que no usar

Yuuki: ¿cómo que nadie? Pues resulta que soy tu novio y por tanto tengo derecho a opinar ¡y como es mi derecho no quiero que MI novia ande como una exhibicionista cualquiera!

Athena: ¿cualquiera?...

Yuuki: (dándose cuenta de lo que dijo) espera! No es lo que quise...

Athena: está bien... (Dándole la espalda) déjame sola un rato...

Ambos sabían que la tensión que tenían desde hacía días les comenzaba a causar problemas, por lo que después de que el ojirojo se recriminara a si mismo lo que le dijo a la chica fue tras ella, la encontró en el campo de flores que estaba a un lado, la chica se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas contra si ocultando su cabeza, pero aún así noto la presencia del chico por lo que solo se quedo quieta...

Yuuki: Athena... perdón... no quise decirte eso... es solo que... aahhhh (golpeando su frente con frustración) ¡soy un estúpido!

Athena: (con voz cortada) en serio crees que soy...?

Yuuki: (agachándose y abrazándola por la espalda) ¡claro que no! solo estoy siendo un cretino celoso...

Athena: (dejándose mimar) ¿celoso?... ¿por que?

Yuuki: (aspirando el aroma de la chica) puede que suene absurdo pero... todos estos días e estado soportando el cómo se te quedan viendo aunque sea la más mínima cantidad de piel que expongas... me enfurece el solo pensar que alguien aparte de mi puede ver tu piel desnuda... (Sonrojándose) aaahhh ¡me siento como un maldito pervertido!

La chica solo oyó atentamente lo que el ojirojo le decía, por lo que cuando comento lo ultimo también se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo fue que por fin pudo agarrar algo de valor por lo que hizo que el chico la soltara y lo encaro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos...

Yuuki: ¿Athena?

La chica no le respondió y por en contra de lo que esperaba lo beso profundizando el contacto ella misma, cuando el calor y las hormonas aumentaron el chico agitado la separó lo suficiente de el...

Yuuki: Athena... para... si no lo haces yo...

Athena: (sonrojada) no tienes porque contenerte...

 **[#a partir de aquí ya es lemon, si no les gusta o no quieren leerlo pueden saltarse esta parte, no afecta en realidad a nada#]**

 **Esas palabras y los labios de la chica le hicieron tirar a la basura su auto control correspondiendo el beso de la chica... el calor aumento y con ello el contacto, las manos del chico se paseaban en la espalda de la chica dentro de su blusa, mientras que las de la ojiazul exploraban el pecho del chico habiendo previamente desabotonado la camisa del mismo. Al parecer esto no fue suficiente por lo que poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas que los cubrían hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior. Yuuki recostó a Athena en el piso mientras que comenzaba a explorar el cuerpo de la chica mientras marcaba un camino de besos por su cuello, al llegar a los senos retiro el sostén y tomo un pezon en su boca subcionandolo mientras que con otra mano masajeaba el otro, sintiendo la suavidad y tamaño de estos. Parte de el estaba maravillado ya que a pesar de haberlos medido en el pasado [#para hacerle ropa#] no era lo mismo verlos y medirlos a tocarlos directamente como ahora no hacia.**

 **La ojiazul se encontraba avergonzada pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir las caricias del chico sobre ella, cuando el azabache se aburrió de jugar con los sus senos se dirigió a su vientre y cuando menos lo esperó sintió como le retiraba las bragas y comenzaba a lamer su zona íntima, la chica intento apartarlo cerrando sus piernas pero el chico no se lo permito sosteniéndola bien de los muslos.**

 **Athena: Yuu...Yuuki... n-no,... ese lugar es sucio!**

 **Yuuki: (sin quitar su cara de su posición) ¡No es sucio!... relajante... dejame el resto a mi..**

 **Athena: pero...ahhh!**

 **Ya no pudo objetar nada, el chico comenzó a lamer poco a poco aquel lugar privado centrandose primero en la línea que delimitaba su entrada y después en aquel botón de nervios que se escondía entre sus pliegues, la chica había dejado de oponer resistencia desde hace un rato y solo gemía al sentir el contacto que el chico le brindaba, por otro lado el ojirojo estaba centrado en preparar bien a Athena, ya que sabia que al ser la primera vez seria difícil para la chica, por esa misma razón es que quería hacer disfrutar lo mayor posible a la pelimorada. Cuando sintió que la ojiazul comenzó a mojarse introducio un dedo en su centro causando un gemido de dolor a la chica...**

 **Athena: (reteniendo unas lágrimas) du...duele...**

 **Yuuki: lo siento... pero tengo que prepararte bien pequeña...**

 **Dicho eso comenzó a lamer de nuevo mientras comenzó a mover el dedo que metió... la chica se retorcía pero poco a poco se comenzó a acostrumbrarse a la invasión, eso lo aprovecho el ojirojo y metió un dedo mas repitiendo el proceso, después de un rato el chico tenía cuatro dedos en el interior de la chica, la cual había comenzado a lanzar gemidos de placer al acostrumbrarse a ellos. Yuuki estaba impaciente, pero no quería hacer nada hasta que hiciera llegar a su primer orgasmo a la chica por lo que deseoso de ver esa imagen movió con mas rapidez sus dedos...**

 **No hizo falta tanto, ya que después de unos cuantos estoques mas la chica obtuvo su final en un grito ahogado... era una experiencia rara pero placentera por lo que apenas término la ojiazul se dejo ir tratando de recuperarse de dicho acto. Yuuki la vio maravillado, ya que el había hecho que la chica se encontrará en ese estado de éxtasis, sin embargo sabia que la noche era joven y que apenas había comenzado por lo que comenzó a besar de nuevo a la chica pero sin retirar sus dedos aun de su interior, Athena estaba pérdida pero sentir de nuevo al chico sobre ella le hizo reaccionar y aun cuando estaba desorientada logro recostarlo en el pasto mientras ella se puso sobre el...**

 **No hizo falta explicarle al chico por que el cambio de actitud ya que antes de hacer nada la chica fue la que beso su pecho mientras que con sus manos se deshacia de la ropa interior del chico y comenzaba a masajear el miembro del chico que ya mostraba signos de necesitar atención, ahora fue el turno del ojirojo de sentir mientras que Athena se encargaba de darle atención a su ya necesitado amigo, lo que lo llevo al éxtasis fue sentir la lengua de la chica en la base de su miembro y como. poco a poco comenzó a subir por la longitud hasta que atrapó el glande del chico con sus labios para comenzar a subcionar...**

 **El chico genia sin control pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo fue el mismo el que retiro a la chica, la cual aun avergonzada por lo que hizo le miro confusa...**

 **Yuuki: no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo... al menos no aun**

 **La chica pareció entender por lo que ahora fue el turno del chico en dominar la situación recostandola de nueva cuenta, a pesar de la pasión del momento Athena podía ver que se estaba conteniendo para no asustarla, lo cual le agradecia bastante ya que aun así tenía algo de miedo... cuando el chico se posiciono de nuevo arriba con suavidad separo las piernas de la pelimorada colocándose en medio y rozando su ya deseoso miembro contra la entrada de la chica que solo jadeo al sentir el contacto...**

 **Yuuki: (con voz suave) ¿estas lista? podemos detenernos si así lo quieres...**

 **Athena: (nerviosa) s-si quiero...es solo que yo...**

 **El chico al notar los nervios de la ojiazul le sonrió de forma tierna y le dio un leve beso en le sien...**

 **Yuuki: ¡no te preocupes! tendré cuidado...**

 **Athena: s..si**

 **Yuuki: bueno (acomodándose de tal forma que pudo sostener una de las manos de la chica mientras que con la otra sobre ella) ... a la cuenta de tres lo haré... de otro modo sería mas difícil... ¿bien?**

 **Athena: (nerviosa) si...**

 **Yuuki: Aquí vamos... uno...(Ni si quiera dio tiempo de pensarlo pues el chico entró de una sola estocada en el interior de la chica)...**

 **Athena: ahhh! duele... (soltando un par de lágrimas)**

 **Yuuki: lo siento... (comenzando a besar en los párpados a la chica) si no lo hacía así te abrías tensado más... (quedandose quieto mientras apretaba la mano de la chica que ya lo sostenía con fuerza) ¿estas bien?... prometo no moverme hasta que lo pidas...**

 **La chica asintio mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en las mano del chico... entendía la razón y de hecho estaba de acuerdo... pero eso no mitigaba el ardor que estaba sintiendo, aquel pedazo de carne era grande y sentía como su interior trataba de amoldarse a el pero... en el intento ardia mucho. Intentando relajarse se dedico a mirar a Yuuki y lo que vio la sorprendió de cierta forma, el chico trataba de contenerse cerrando los ojos, a leguas se veía que deseaba moverse pero le estaba dando espacio para que se acostumbrara a su intromisión.**

 **Esto la conmovió bastante por lo que lo tomo de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacía ella besándolo, el ojirojo se sorprendió pero correspondió el contacto dejándose llevar, después de unos minutos el chico gimió ya que la ojiazul movió sus caderas buscando mas contacto pero aun asustado de lastimarla la paro en seco...**

 **Yuuki: (nervioso) e-espera! no quiero lastimarte**

 **Athena: (con voz conciliadora) no te preocupes... estoy bien.. (mirándolo fijamente) puedes comenzar a moverte...**

 **Yuuki: (indesiso) ¿estas segura? no tengo prisa, podemos esperar hasta que tu quieras...**

 **Athena: esta bien... (con una mirada tierna) quiero sentirte por completo... ya estoy bien...**

 **Yuuki: Athena... si te duele solo avisa y parare ¿bien?**

 **Athena: si...**

 **Dicho eso el chico dio una primer embestida sintiendo los pliegues de la chica alrededor de su miembro, la sensación era placentera y sumamente agradable por lo que volvió a repetir el proceso, por le lado de la chica aún notaba cierto ardor al sentir como el chico comenzaba a moverse pero... una sensación de placer estaba presente por lo que no era malo del todo. Un rato después Athena comenzó a lanzar leves gemidos de placer lo que le dio mas confianza al chico y aumento paulativamente el ritmo de sus embestidas...**

 **La sensación de su falo entrando y saliendo del interior de la ojiazul era maravillosa, además de que la chica por fin se había humedecido lo suficiente para poder moverse con mas libertad sentía que el interior de la chica lo aprisionaba de forma deliciosa alrededor de su miembro. En el caso de la chica era casi la misma situación, ya que al acostumbrarse y dejarse llevar sentía cada penetracion del chico tocando su interior, se sentía bien... no mas que bien... aun si era inexperta en el tema podía decir claramente lo excitante y delicioso que era sentir el miembro del chico dentro de si. Cuando comenzó a gemir mas fuerte el chico comenzó a penetrarla de forma rápida y profunda logrando sacar sonidos guturales de parte de el y suspiros de placer de la ojiazul, en algún momento habían soltado sus manos y mientras el chico había tomado de la cadera a Athena para tener un contacto mas profundo, esta lo había abrazado de la espalda mientras cruzaba sus piernas en las caderas de Yuuki permitiendole ir mas profundo.**

 **Yuuki: (agitado) A-Athena... ah... ¿c-como te... sientes? ... ah...**

 **Athena: y-yo...Ahh... s-se... siente bien...Ahh!...**

 **Yuuki: que... bien...**

 **Esto termino por reformar la confianza del ojirojo por lo que aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas aun mas hasta que llego a un punto en el interior de Athena que la hizo gritar de placer...**

 **Athena: AHHH! ... Yuuki...**

 **Yuuki: ¿q-que?...**

 **Athena: ah... ese lugar... (el chico entendiendo volvió a dar en ese punto logrando mas gemidos de la chica lo cual lo estaba volviendo loco..) ah...**

 **Yuuki: gh... ah... con que este...ahhh... es tu punto...**

 **Athena: aahh... Yuuki...**

 **Yuuki: ...aahh... definitivamente...no olvidare esto...**

 **Declarado eso siguió arremetiendo contra ese punto y una parte de su cabeza que aun estaba cuerda entendió que el lugar donde había llegado era la cervix de la chica... sin mas contemplaciones siguio arremetiendo hasta que sintió que el final llegaba, pero antes de eso quería ver el rostro de la ojiazul por lo que se separo levemente viendo que Athena tenia fuertemente cerrados sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca abierta y un leve hilo de saliva caía de ella... esa era la imagen mas tierna y a la vez mas erótica que el chico podía describir por lo que beso a la chica profundamente siendo correspondido de la misma forma... cuando se separaron el chico se dedico a mirar a la chica mientras aumentaba lo mas que podía la velocidad de sus estocadas...**

 **Yuuki: Athena... y-yo... voy a...**

 **Athena: ah... e-esta bien... los dos juntos... aahhh!**

 **No hubo necesidad de mas, lo que comenzó tenia que terminar por lo que con un par de embates mas el interior de la chica se contrajo apretando aun mas el miembro del chico provocando que este soltara su escencia dentro de aquel cálido lugar. La culminación provoco que ambos cuerpos se tensaran soltando un grito de placer y haciéndolos tocar el cielo para luego hacerlos aterrizar y caer rendidos, Yuuki se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Athena la cual lo recibió de forma cariñosa, luego de un rato el chico salió delicadamente de su interior y como pudo se levanto yendo un momento al campamento**

[# Aquí ya es seguro leer, asi que pueden continuar#]

U n momento después regreso con unas cobijas, acomodo rápidamente todo y cargando a la chica la deposito en la cama improvisada que hizo para luego acostarse con ella abrazándola contra si mientras esta se acurrucaba en el pecho masculino... no hubo palabras pero... no hacían falta, después de todo por fin habían sido uno en todo el sentido de la palabra... aquella noche de estrellas en aquel campo silvestre... habían consumado por fin todo aquello que no pudieron hacer en tres años... ..

Athena: al fin... puedo estar contigo... Yuuki

Yuuki: lo mismo digo... Te amo... Athena

Athena:... te amo Yuuki...

...continuara

 **Jojojojo, ¿muy meloso? tal vez, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo** **así desde hace tiempo, ademas, después de tantos problemas Athena y Yuuki se merecían un rato de paz, por otro lado poco a poco esto comenzara a darle forma, el sueño de Athena aun esta en proceso y por demás esta decir que este viaje le ayudara a ello. ¿como ven el lemon? es el primero que escribo así que muy probablemente no este tan bien estructurado, pero bueno ¡se hizo lo que se pudo! Solo esperen un poco mas, que nos adentramos a la nueva aventura poco a poco. Le agradezco a Gonzox-kun sus comentarios y espero este capitulo también le guste, sin mas ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	45. Chapter 45 Nuestro tiempo juntos y señal

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 45: Nuestro tiempo juntos y señales de peligro

Los días siguieron y pareciera que la unión anterior que hubo entre Yuuki y Athena fortifico aun mas su relación, el viaje continuo de forma pacifica con uno que otro percanse ya que si bien conforma avanzaban en las islas descubrían muchos pokemon que no sabían que habitaban en Hoen, también tuvieron dificultades como cuando Yuuki molesto sin querer a unos Kling, lo que ocasionó que lo persiguieran por un buen rato hasta que Athena lo pudo salvar distrayendo a los kling.

Otra situación graciosa fue cuando encontraron a una manada de fourtress, ya que al principio solo los observaron fascinados al ver por primera vez a un fourtress pero cuando comenzaron a comentar acerca de que se veían bien dormidos Yuuki comenzó a molestar a Athena sobre que ella se veía desaliñada cuando dormía, claro que la chica comenzó a reclamarle pero en su pelea despertaron a la manada por lo que comenzaron a perseguirlos por despertarlos mientras les lanzaban rocas. En general disfrutaron el viaje descubriendo hábitos y pokemon que no sabían y que eran difíciles de ver de otra forma que no fuera en su estado natural, el chico quedo encantado cuando una noche mientras cenaban, un glamiaw salvaje se acerco a ellos y compartió un poco de comida junto con sus pokemon.

Hablando de sus equipos, Athena no tardo demasiado en integrar a Ryo y Aria al equipo, por lo que después de entrenar con ellos y los demás Ryo evolucionó a Lucario y Aria a Altaria, a estas alturas Yuuki seguía sorprendido con la facilidad que la ojiazul tenia para explotar las habilidades de su equipo en tan poco tiempo, pero el solo ver como se llevaba con su equipo tratándolos con cariño aun si les gustaban las batallas era algo digno de ver.

Una anécdota graciosa fue cuando fueron a las islas vírgenes cercanas a pueblo Cenizo, ya que al estar relativamente cerca el volcán de forma sorprendente tenia aguas termales, Yuuki estaba contento ya que según sus palabras...'por fin podre darme un baño decente', no hubo mayor problema pero como tenían que preparar la cena acordaron tomar turnos para bañarse siendo el chico el primero en entrar debido a un dolor de espalda [# ejem... actividades nocturnas que no dejo de hacer con la ojiazul y que por andar de calenturiento se golpeó con una roca #], después de un rato la chica dejo a cargo de vigilar la cena a sus pokemon y fue a ver al chico para ponerle un pomada para el dolor, al llegar vio al ojirojo recostado contra unas rocas con los ojos cerrados por lo que de forma cautelosa se acerco para no asustarlo...

Athena: Yuuki, ¿como estas?

Yuuki: estoy bien, el dolor está pasando...

Athena: (sonrojada) ¡lo siento!... fue mi culpa que...

Yuuki: está bien... en todo caso fue mi culpa por hacer comenzado a hacerlo en esa cueva...

La chica solo se sonrojo mas al rememorar ese incidente, pero negando su cabeza trató de olvidar eso ya que había venido a otra cosa, rápidamente se posiciono en la orilla de las aguas justo detrás del chico, este al ver lo que hacia se levanto siendo cubierto solo de la cadera hacia abajo por las aguas del lugar, rápidamente Athena saco de sus bolsillos una pomada y comenzó a aplicarla en la espalda del ojirojo, este solo soltó unos suspiros de alivio ya que conforme la aplicaba también lo estaba masajeando

Athena: ¿cómo te sientes?

Yuuki: se siente bien...

Athena: después de que termines debes abrigarte bien, la pomada que estoy poniendo trabaja a base del calor así que no debes exponerte a el frio...

Yuuki: ¿eso significa que dormirás conmigo?

Athena: si... (Sonrojada) ¡Pero NO haremos nada!

Yuuki: mmmm... ya que...

Athena: ¡Bien! ya termine

Yuuki: ¿no piensas bañarte?

Athena: lo haré después, primero revisaré el campamento

Yuuki: ¡estará bien! Zuzu y Toro se quedaron a cargo, aprovecha y toma un baño de una vez...

Athena: (con mirada inquisidora) Lo que quieres es que me bañe contigo ¿verdad?

Yuuki: (fingiendo inocencia) supongo que me atrapaste...

Athena: (suspirando) está bien... pero solo un rato

Dicho eso se despojo de su ropa dejándola a un lado de la del chico y se sumergió en las aguas sentándose frente al chico que ya se había sentado de nuevo, simplemente se relajaron mientras estaban allí pero se alteraron al oír ruidos en los arbustos, para sorpresa de los dos vieron que un par de Embipon tomaban su ropa. Athena rápidamente se paro y se dirigió a los pokemon que huyeron a penas la vieron con la ropa de ambos, cuando la ojiazul se disponía a seguirlos el chico la detuvo y al cuestionarlo del porque...

Yuuki: ¡No puedo dejar que andes por ahí completamente desnuda!

Athena: ¿y qué propones? el campamento no está lejos, podríamos ir allí por un cambio...

Yuuki: (alterado) ¡pero estamos desnudos!

Athena: (irritada) ¡¿Y eso qué?! Ya has visto hasta las partes que yo no conozco de mi propio cuerpo, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?

Yuuki: ¡Tal vez un poco de pudor!

Athena: ¡Bien!

Al decir eso se acerco a unos arbustos y de manera increíblemente rápida jalo al chico y lo envolvió de un especie de saco de hojas para luego hacerlo consigo misma, al terminar se gano la mirada incrédula del chico mientras esta le veía de forma burlona...

Yuuki: ¿es en serio?

Athena: eje...

Aun con todo lo raro que se torno el asunto y bajo las protestas del chico que no creyó que en serio un día iba a terminar usando aquellos trajes de hojas de los que tanto se burlaba, fueron al campamento, al llegar vieron que Ryo y Mimi tenían la ropa que les había sido robada mientras veían huir a los Embipon de antes, esto solo causo que la chica comenzara a reír mientras que Yuuki rápidamente le agradecía a sus pokemon yendo a cambiarse, Athena se tomo su tiempo y antes de irse les sirvió de comer a todos los pokemon yendo después con calma a ponerse ropa.

Así paso el tiempo, entre peleas, juegos, descubrimientos y demás, podían decir claramente que eran los mejores meses que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, los lazos que tenían con sus pokemon se fortalecieron aun mas y para el final del viaje los esfuerzos que hicieron ambos con su equipo se vieron reflejados.

Yuuki logro tener muchas ideas para los concursos pokemon así como otro tipo de ideas por lo que ya quería regresar para hablar de ellos con el presidente del club de fans y Wallace, por otro lado Athena había subido a su equipo a un nivel mas que aceptable para por fin retar a la elite 4 y al actual campeón, su equipo estaba formado de la siguiente manera:

Blaziken "Toro" nivel 100

Donphan "Dono" nivel 99

Aggron "Rono" nivel 98

Tropius "Pilo" nivel 100

Lucario "Ryo" nivel 100

Altaria "Aria" nivel 95

Decir que Yuuki seguía impresionado era poco, pero parte de el sabia que la chica sacaría adelante a su equipo a su manera por lo que solo pudo ver el proceso cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

Por otro lado Athena tenia un mal presentimiento, aún cuando vivían una época de paz sentía que algo mas iba a pasar, incluso los pokemon parecían inquietos por algo sin embargo dejo que las cosas fueran presentándose solas ya que no sabía que exactamente era lo que estaba mal. El viaje que tuvieron Yuuki y Athena duró un total de seis meses, debido a que se tomaron su tiempo tanto para investigar como para entrenar con sus pokemon, pero una vez exploradas todas esas zonas que estaban libres de la mano humana decidieron regresar.

A su llegada fueron recibidos por sus amigos y familiares siendo especialmente felicitados por el profesor Odamaki al entregarle información bastante útil para su investigación, el tiempo transcurría de forma precisa por lo que Yuuki volvio a los concursos y aunque le había contado a Athena que tenia muchos planes para estos no le revelo nada ya que 'era una sorpresa' podía decirse que el chico estaba plenamente feliz al tener a la ojiazul a su lado y ahora por fin tenia resuelto el diseño que quería que la chica se probará.

En cuanto a Athena, esta se tomo unos días para salir con sus hermanos ya que en cuanto regreso de su viaje con Yuuki estos le recriminaron el hecho de abandonarlos por tanto tiempo así que ahora los estaba compensando por ello. Dos semanas mas tarde Athena, mejor conocida como Sapphire se dirigió a la calle de la Victoria, bajo el apoyo de todos Yuuki fue con ella con ayuda de Wallo hasta Ciudad Siempre Grande, sede de la asociación pokemon de Hoen así como de la calle de la Victoria y... el Alto Mando.

Al llegar vieron una gran cascada lo que suponía la entrada a una gran cueva que en si era un gran laberinto natural de cuevas y pasadizos, básicamente tenía que resolverlo para llegar a la entrada del alto mando, pero aun había otro desafío ya que en el camino debía derrotar a los entrenadores que estaban dentro así como lidiar con los pokemon salvajes lo cual suponía un gran reto de por si. Sin embargo Athena estaba tranquila además de que confiaba en su equipo y por sobre todo había tomado medidas por si llegase a necesitar primeros auxilios para ella como apara sus pokemon por lo que ahora solo restaba superar el primer paso antes de su verdadero desafío.

Yuuki: ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿estas lista Athena?

Athena: (entusiasmada) ¡Sii!

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡Me alegra ver que lo estas! a partir de aquí estarás sola pero... te estaremos apoyando

Athena: ¡lo sé!, después de esto seré la campeona así que solo espera las buenas nuevas

Yuuki: si... (Abrazándola mientras estaba un beso en la frente de la chica) buena suerte!

La chica se lo devolvió pero en los labios sabiendo que no lo vería en un par de días por lo que cuando se separo del chico...

Athena: ¡Gracias Yuuki! Me voy yendo

Yuuki: Ve con cuidado

Athena: ¡Por supuesto!

Dicho esto la chica silbo y de las aguas emergió un Relicanth, este no era sino el Relo de la chica por lo que después de pedirle ayuda uso su habilidad cascada y dejando a Yuuki atrás subió la cascada del lugar ingresando así a la Calle de la Victoria, ya allí respiro profundo y comenzó a adentrarse a su siguiente reto. Comenzó por estudiar el lugar por lo que se percato de que estaba repleto de pokemon salvajes de un buen nivel además de entrenadores lo cual el hizo negar con la cabeza ya que estaba repleto de "entrenadores guay" lo cual le irritaba ya que antes se habia enfrentado con un par de estos y SIEMPRE era demasiado habladores, arrogantes y para colmo débiles en todo el sentido de la palabra...

Athena: Bueno... me tocaran unos días difíciles... esperó que mi paciencia no se agote tan rápido...

Ya mentalizada para lo que le esperaba comenzó a avanzar, conforme avanzaba en los túneles se dio cuenta el por que les tomaba tanto tiempo llegar a la entrada del Alto mando, ya que no solo era resolver el laberinto que suponía el lugar, sino que había lugares donde no había ni una pizca de luz, por lo que debía alumbrarse con ayuda de una linterna o de la habilidad de algún pokemon para avanzar, eso suponiendo que no se desorientara y perdiera en el lugar. Tres días fue lo que le tomo salir del lugar, no por la complejidad del laberinto sino por los "entrenadores guay" que no dejaban de retar la aun cuando los derrotaba en pocos minutos, el tercer día llego a la salida del lugar encontrándose con un sendero repleto de flores rojas y agua, teniendo que pasar por puentes de madera, cuando se disponía a salir vio que ya una persona se encontraba en medio del camino, al fijarse mejor sonrió al ver de quien se trataba...

Athena: Sabia que debías estar aquí... Wally

El chico tenía el cabello verde claro y corto ligeramente alborotado, ojos verdes y piel clara, usaba una camisa blanca con el cuello desarreglado, un suéter verde claro con abertura enfrente, encima de eso una campera de manga corta de un verde oscuro con arreglos de un verde mas brillante con cierre, un pantalón café con bolsillos y deportivas verde oscuro con verde brillante. Este chico era amigo tanto de Yuuki como de Athena, siendo al ojirojo al que conoció primero debido al viaje que habian hecho en el pasado para su apuesta, la chica sabia que habían estado buscando al peliverde por algunos días pero al enterarse por boca de Norman [# el cual por cierto entrenaba a Wally#] que el chico también quería retar al Alto mando lo dejó pasar sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo hallaria.

Wally: Sabia que tu también retarias a la liga lo por lo que vine antes y quise esperarte Sapphire -san

Athena: ya veo... pero lo sabes ¿no es así? si me esperabas...

Wally: (asintiendo) ¡lo se! por eso lo hize, he entrenado con Norman y sé por el que eres una oponente poderosa... es por eso que antes de retar a la liga quiero probarme a mi mismo y ver que tan lejos puedo llegar, y para ello el primer paso es derrotar a aquella entrenadora que conquisto todos los gimnasios en menos de 80 días y que es tan respetada por todos

Athena: entiendo... si es así entonces que así sea Wally (con mirada decidida) ¡No me contendre en lo mas mínimo!

Wally: (sonriendo) ¡Gracias! de otro modo me sentiría insultado

Dicho esto ambos se pocisionaron a una distancia prudente y la batalla dio inicio...

Wally: (arrojando una pokebola) ¡Roselia, yo te elijo!

Athena: ¡Dono! es tu turno amigo!

Ambos pokemon fueron enviados al campo mientras se veían decididos, Wally al ver la ventaja del tipo aprovechó la oportunidad...

Wally: Roselia! Usa drenadoras... (el pokemon estaba por realizar el ataque pero...)

Athena: ¡Esperaba algo así! Dono, usa rodada y aprovecha las rocas del lugar para esquivar

El pokemon hizo lo que le pidió y con ayuda de las rocas se posiciono arriba de su enemigo..

Wally: Roselia rápido, usa hojas mágicas!

Athena: eso no te salvara, Dono Hiperrayo!

Roselia no uso ni reaccionar ya que Dono uso el ataque ordenado y lo debilito antes de hacerlo, el pokemon de la chica aterrizo como si nada en el suelo y usando rodada se acerco a su entrenadora mientras tanto Wally metio a su pokebola a Roselia...

Wally: gracias Roselia, descansa un poco...

Athena: Bien hecho Dono!... Bien Wally, ¿Seguimos?

Wally: Sii! ... (sacando otra pokebola) Bien, Kecleon es tu turno!

Athena: Bien, Dono... aquí vamos pequeño!

Dicho eso Wally comenzó a ordenarle a su Kecleon que atacara a Dono aprovechando que estaba recuperándose del hiperrrayo, sin embargo Athena le ordeno a su pokemon esquivar con rodada aprovechándose del campo, después de unos minutos Dono se término de recuperar y ahora fue en turno del contraataque de ellos...

Athena: Dono! usa poder secreto!

El Kecleon enemigo no pudo esquivar siendo dañado por el ataque, sin embargo Wally no entendió el porque la chica uso ese ataque pudiendo usar de nuevo hiperrayo, sin embargo cuando vio que Kecleon sufría parálisis lo entendió...

Wally: ¡No, Kecleon!

Athena: Terminemos ahora! Derribo!

Dono uso el ataque ordenado terminando lo debilitar al paralizado pokemon por lo que Wally no tuvo de otra mas que guardarlo, sin embargo tenia una duda por lo que quiso preguntar antes de continuar...

Wally: Sapphire -san, ¿Por que el poder secreto causo parálisis cuando el campo era tipo tierra? se supone que debía de haber causado solo un daño físico...

Athena: Wally, ¿Te olvidaste de las cascadas que nos rodean? aun si es un campo de tierra aun hay una gran cantidad de agua a nuestro alrededor, es por eso que el efecto seria parálisis... Como entrenador debes no solo ver que ataques son efectivos contra tus enemigos, sino ver por la seguridad de tus pokemon y usar el campo de la mejor manera posible

Wally: Ahora entiendo... ¿Seguimos, Sapphire-san?

Athena: Claro!

Wally: Bien... (sacando su siguiente pokemon) Cacturn, sal por favor!

Athena: Vamos entonces!

Wally: Cacturn! Bala semilla

Athena: Dono, Rodada de nuevo!

Cacturn comenzó a atacar a Dono mientras este esquivaba, fue entonces cuando Wally recordó lo que Athena le había dicho e hizo que Cacturn llenara el campo de espinas venenosas, Athena sonrió al ver esto y con cautela hizo que Dono saltara con ayuda de las rocas del lugar esquivando las espinas y cuando hubo esquivado...

Athena: Dono, ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

El pokemon comenzó a cargar hiperrayo por lo que Wally hizo que Cacturn cargara rayo solar, sin embargo antes de que lo notaran Athena sonrió y...

Athena: Para y usa Derribo!

Wally: ¿Que? Nooo!

Dono rápidamente uso derribo y debilito a Cacturn lo cual descolocó a Wally ya que no se esperaba que la chica tomara tal desicion, al ver a su pokemon derrotado lo guardo en su pokebola mirando determinado a la chica...

Wally: esta batalla no ha terminado aun, ¡por lo menos derrotare a ese Donphan! (lanzando una pokebola) Flygon, sal ahora amigo!

Athena: Dono! un poco mas pequeño

Al principio la ojiazul hizo que Dono se aprovechara del campo, sin embargo no contó con que Flygon tuviera un as bajo la manga...

Wally: Flygon, usa terremoto!

Y esto dicto la sentencia para Dono, aunque al principio tenia la delantera, el haber peleado con tres pokemon antes le había tomado factura por lo que no resistió el ataque, Athena vio esto pero solo pudo asentir al haber entendido que hiciera lo que hiciera Dono no podría esquivar por lo que cuando cayo derrotado lo guardo en su pokebola...

Athena: Buen trabajo pequeño, por ahora descansa y deja el resto en nuestras manos... ¡Bien hecho Wally! lograste derrotar a Dono, sin embargo aun tengo a casi todo mi equipo... ¿Preparado?

Wally: Lo estamos!

Athena: Bien! Aria, sal ahora!

Wally: empezaremos atacando nosotros, Flygon aliento draco!

Athena: ¡Como si te fuéramos a dejar! Aria vuela y usa brillo lunar!

Wally: (sorprendido) Imposible!

Aria hizo lo que le ordeno y sorpresivamente solo necesitó un ataque para derrotar a Flygon, Wally aun shockeado regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola mientras Athena felicitaba a su pokemon acariciandola de la cabeza...

Wally: ¡Increible! ¿Como lo hiciste? Se supone que Altaria es un tipo dragón, ¿como hiciste para usar un ataque tipo hada?

Athena: La verdad eso es algo que no sé, a pesar de que Aria es un tipo dragón, también tiene la habilidad de aprender ataques tipo hada

Wally: ¡eso es increíble! he perdido pero lo he disfrutado ¡Muchas gracias!

Athena: (sonriendo) no hay de que... tu también estuviste muy bien, es la menor batalla que he tenido desde que entre a la calle de la Victoria ¡Gracias Wally!

Wally: (sonrojado) eh?... no... de nada... bueno, supongo que ahora te dirigirás al alto mando, ya estas a nada de llegar

Athena: si... solo un poco más...

Wally: bueno, ya no te detengo más ¡Mucha suerte Sapphire -san! Estoy seguro que lo lograras, después de este combate no tengo duda alguna de ello

Athena: gracias... bueno, me voy yendo...

Wally: si! buena suerte

Después de eso Athena uso dos restaura todo en Dono y Aria curándolos por completo y después comenzó a avanzar a la salida, al cruzarla vio un sendero de mármol con pilares rojos por lo que comenzó a seguir el camino hasta que vio un gran edificio estilo japonés. Al entrar vio una tienda y un centro pokemon y en medio de los dos lugares estaba la entrada con dos guardias para el Alto mando, de ser fanfarrona solo hubiera entrado pero preocupada por sus pokemon que habían estado luchando, se dirigió al centro pokemon y dejo que revisaran a su equipo mientras ella se dirigía a la cafetería para comer algo. Después de tres horas le regresaron a su equipo por lo que los saco y les dio de comer mientras ella se abasteció de medicinas y demás para usarlas en casos de emergencia.

Después de asegurarse de que todos estaban bien al 100% los regreso a su pokebolas y se fue a la entrada siendo detenida por los dos guardias los cuales se veían imponentes pero ignorando ese detalle...

Guardia 1:¡Espera un momento entrenadora! Estas en el alto mando, es decir que aqui están los mejores entrenadores de la región

Guardia 2: Solo aquellos que tengan las 8 medallas de los gimnasios de Hoen pueden pasar, ¿Podrías mostrar tus medallas por favor?

Athena: si (volteando su mochila donde estaban sus medallas) aquí están

Guardia 1: oh! lo sentimos mucho, puedes pasar, solo recuerda una cosa

Guardia 2: Si entras ahora retarás a los lideres del alto mando uno tras otro hasta derrotarlos a todos incluido al campeón

Guardia 1: En caso de ser derrotada serás expulsada y si quieres volver a retarlos deberás comenzar desde el principio

Guardia 2: Si estás de acuerdo con las condiciones sigue con tu camino entrenadora ¿lo estás?

Athena: Si

Guardias: Si es así, ¡Muy buena suerte entrenadora! ¡Sigue tu camino hasta la victoria!

Athena: (comenzando a entrar) ¡Por supuesto!

...continuara

 **Jojojojo, Yuuki resulto un pervertido pero nuestra protagonista parece poder con el, y después de tanto tiempo Athena por fin esta a punto de realizar su sueño, ¿que les parecio la batalla de Athena y Wally? ¿se lo esperaban? Como punto en este capitulo se me hizo injusto que a Wally lo hayan hecho a un lado cuando claramente ha ayudado mucho a los pokedex Holders en el manga, por lo que como un homenaje a este le dare un poco mas de presencia en el fic. Por otro lado ¡Dios! ¡parece que pervertí a alguien! ¡Gonzox-kun! ¿sigues vivo? ¡resiste! ¡prometo no volverlo a hacer!(ToT)... bueno, tal vez si lo haga pero menos grafico... sin mas espero el capitulo les haya gustado ¿merezco reviews? ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	46. Chapter 46 ¡Batallas decisivas! el camin

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

 **Ok, antes de comenzar un par de avisos, no estaré en casa por un poco mas de una semana, iré a un concurso de cerámica por lo que estaré ausente en general. misma razón que me obliga a no publicar nada la siguiente semana, así que se quedaran una semana si capitulo... Ok no, no soy tan cruel, la siguiente semana no habrá capitulo pero lo compensare dejando dos esta semana, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.**

Capítulo 46: ¡Batallas decisivas! el camino de la victoria

Cuando Athena ingreso al lugar vio un pasadizo el cual era un puente estilo japonés en el cual había como una brizna de fuego, el cual la llevo a un cuarto del mismo estilo, al entrar vio a un hombre de piel clara, calvo con un mechón color Borgoña en la parte delantera de la cabeza, una camisa amarilla con franjas color ocre junto con un blazer de color negro, un pantalón Borgoña, y zapatos negros con suela amarilla así como un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda.

Hombre: Veo que el retador de hoy es una pequeña señorita, ¡Bienvenida seas al alto mando! mi nombre es Sidney, soy un amante del rock y de las batallas por lo que e especializo en pokemon tipo siniestros, esperó que me des una buena batalla

Athena: Así sera, yo soy Sapphire...

Sidney: (confiado) Así que Sapphire eh?... buen mote, pero ya con las presentaciones hechas no nos queda mas que hacer lo que viniste a hacer ¿Preparada?

Athena: Claro!

Sidney: Bien! Aquí vamos... Mightyena!

Athena: Dono! vamos...

Al aparecer en el campo ambos pokemon se vieron retadoramente, Sidney creyó que la intimidación de Mightyena bajaría la fuerza de los ataque de Dono pero...

Athena: Dono, usa rodada contra mightyena!

Dono se abalanzó contra el pokemon enemigo pero este esquivo ya que Sidney le ordeno usar golpe bajo, fuente entonces cuando Athena le hizo continuar moviéndose hasta que...

Athena: Ahora Dono! hiperrayo

Sidney: ¡No te dejare! Mightyena usa triturar

Athena: je.. Dono, para y usa derribo!

El mightyena no pudo ni realizar el ataque ya que antes de que pudiera morder a Dono este lo golpeo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo dejándolo fuera de combate. Para entonces Sidney (que regreso a su pokemon) ya había dejado de menospreciar a Athena ya que se había dado cuenta con ese combate de sus habilidades...

Sidney: ¡Buen hecho pero esto apenas ha comenzado, Cacturne es tu turno!

Athena: Dono, sigue moviéndote con rodada

Sidney: No dejare que sigas huyendo, usa barrera espinosa (cuando el pokemon cubrió su alrededor con espinas) Ahora usa brazo pincho!

Athena: Dono! Usa poder secreto contra ese ataque!

Ambos chocaron pero vieron como Dono y Cacturne habían sido heridos, Sidney sonrió al haber completado su plan por lo que ...

Sidney: Cacturne, Usa vendetta! Con este ataque estas pérdida!

Athena: yo no creo eso! porque no miras a tu pokemon!

El mencionado se fijo y no pudo creer lo que veía, aun cuando Dono había sido lastimado su pokemon fue el que estaba envenenado y paralizado lo cual lo sorprendió y viendo a la chica comprendió el porqué fue que uso ese ataque...

Athena: Creo que ya lo notaste, pero ahora es nuestro turno! Dono termina con rodada!

Dono enbistió al ya débil Cacturne debilitándolo lo por lo que Sidney solo pudo regresar lo incrédulo... sin embargo su orgullo estaba herido por lo que sin mas saco a su siguiente pokemon...

Sidney: Shiftry! no podemos confiarnos! Usa finta!

Athena: Dono, cierra tus ojos y usa derribo

Esta orden descolocó a Sidney pero cuando vio como frustro el ataque de su pokemon comprendió la razón, parecía que Athena había entrenado a sus pokemon para poder salir de este tipo de situaciones pero no pudo ordenar algo mas ya que...

Athena: Rodada!

Aun cuando Shiftry intento defenderse no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido al haber fallado su ataque anterior y fue derrotado, Sidney lo guardo sacando a su próximo pokemon jurándose derrotar a ese donphan fuera como fuera...

Sidney: Sharpedo! Aqua jet contra Donphan!

Athena: Esquiva con rodada!

Sidney: Eso si que no! usa colmillo veneno!

Athena: Noo!

Aun cuando esquivo el primer ataque no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la mordida por lo además de ser herido y para colmo envenenado hubo otro efecto ya que la piel de Sharpedo era tan dura y rugosa que lo lastimo bastante.

Athena: Dono! estas bien! (el pokemon con dificultad asintió por lo que la chica aun preocupada por su estado le permitió continuar) Pequeño, ¡solo un poco mas!

Sidney: en esta ocasión no! Sharpedo, usa triturar!

Athena: no lo harás! rodada una vez mas!

Dono logro esquivar pero Sharpedo fue mas rápido y lo embistió con Aqua jet, fue cuando Athena le ordeno usar poder secreto haciendo que se separaran, cuando hubieron marcado distancia Sidney noto que Sharpedo había sido paralizado...

Sidney: (sorprendido) ¡¿Pero que!?

Athena: Solo un poco mas, Dono, Hiperrayo!

El pokemon cargo el ataque ya que Sharpedo no podía moverse por lo que sin holder hacer nada el pokemon tipo agua fue debilitado, Sidney regreso a su pokemon así como Athena ya que no quería arriesgar a Dono, Sidney sonrió ya que al menos había conseguido su objetivo...

Sidney: Terminemos quieres! Absol

Athena: Ryo! solo falta un enemigo mas!

Sidney: psicocorte!

Athena: Esquiva y usa a Bocajarro

Sidney: Tu pokemon también sufrirá daño!

Athena: eso crees!?

Ryo uso el ataque físico contra Absol derrotándolo pero para sorpresa del hombre Ryo estaba ileso por lo que aun incrédulo regreso a su pokemon...

Athena: ¡Buen hechos Ryo!

Sidney: ¿Como lo hiciste? se supone que a bocajarro es un ataque que le devuelve una parte del daño al usuario

Athena: Es verdad que así es como en teoría funciona un ataque de este tipo pero... ¿que pasaría si en lugar de evitarlos entrenas a tu pokemón para que las domine?

Sidney: eso es...

Athena: ¡correcto! como domina el ataque no hay razón alguna para que se las evitar usarlo, es lo que he hecho con todo mi equipo, entrenarlos para que superen sus debilidades

Sidney: ya veo... no hay remedio, me has ganado con todas las de la ley, ¡enhorabuena entrenadora! avanza a tu siguiente reto

Athena: si, gracias...

La chica comenzó a irse, no sin antes guardar a Ryo, mientras era observada por Sidney, ya cuando hubo abandonado la habitación...

Sidney: la entrenadora de hoy es muy prometedora... ahora entiendo porque Steven estaba ansioso por que viniera... jeje a ver cómo le va con el resto pero... (Viendo la puerta por donde se fue. Athena) estoy seguro que el día de hoy habrá un nuevo campeón...

Después de su batalla contra Sidney, Athena le dio a Ryo y a Dono (en especial a Dono) un par de restaura todo curándolos por completo, después de ello salio del cuarto y se encontró con otro pasaje, este era de un estilo japonés pero un tanto tétrico ya que tenia una neblina y flores de loto. Al llegar al siguiente salón vio en medio del lugar vio a una chica joven que reconoció como Phoebe, tenía la piel morena y ojos azules, así como cabello corto, usaba dos grandes flores rosas que ocultaban parte de su cabello, la parte superior de un bikini azul y un parei a juego dándole un aspecto hawaiano.

Phoebe: Ja, ja, ja, Yo soy Phoebe del alto mando...

Athena: (sarcástica) no me digas... ni cuenta me había que estaba en el alto mando

Phoebe: (con un puchero) Oh vamos! no arruines mi presentación

Athena: lo siento... continua...

Phoebe: bueno, en vista de que estas ansiosa por comenzar te contare algo de mi antes... He entrenado en el monte Pirico y allí desarrolle un estrecho vinculo con los pokemon de tipo fantasma...

Athena; eso quiere decir que ...

Phoebe: Sí, ahora ellos y yo tenemos una relación casi simbiótica. ¡Asi que adelante! pruebas a ver si puedes debilitar a mis pokemon... Dusclops

Athena: Toro, es tu turno!

Phoebe: usa premonición!

Athena: gancho alto!

Toro ataco a Dusclops que al hacer prevenido su ataque lo evito pero eso solo hizo sonreír a Athena ya que...

Athena: bien! patada ígnea!

Phoebe: rayo confuso!

El pokemon fantasma no logro hacer el ataque ya que Toro era mas rápido y lo golpeó sacándolo fuera de combate, Phoebe aun sin creerlo regreso a su pokemon pero sin dar mas rienda al asunto inmediatamente saco al siguiente...

Phoebe: Banette! Joya de luz!

Athena: Toro, salta y usa Lanzallamas!

Toro hizo lo ordenado esquivando rápidamente el ataque de Banette, al usar lanzallamas contra el enemigo lo derroto fácilmente lo cual descolocó a la líder pero aun así guardo rápidamente a su pokemon y...

Phoebe: Ahora entiendo porque Steven hablaba tanto de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que esto se acabara así... (lanzando una pokebola) Sableye!

Athena: no se que te haya dicho Steven de mi pero... de una u otra forma me quedare con su titulo el día de hoy..

Phoebe: eso veremos! Sableye, usa toxico!

Athena: Toro! esquiva y usa gancho alto

Toro ligero esquivar pero su ataque no surtió efecto en Sableye lo cual causo que Phoebe conezara a reír...

Phoebe: ¡parece que olvidas que los ataques físicos no surgen efecto en los pokemon tipo fantasma!

Athena: No lo olvide y por eso es que vas a perder!

Phoebe: ¿que?

Athena: Toro, aprovecha y usa patada ígnea!

Phoebe: Garra umbría!

Phoebe solo pudo ver que Sableye atinaba el ataque pero no fue suficiente ya que la patada del pokemon ígneo lo debilito por completo, Phoebe guardo a su pokemon mientras veia como Athena felicitaba Toro, por lo que sonriendo retadoramente sacó a su siguiente pokemon...

Phoebe: esto no se quedara así! Banette!

Athena: aquí vamos! Toro!

Phoebe: usa psíquico!

Athena: Toro, salta y lanzallamas!

Phoebe: (con voz firme)no lo volverás a hacer! Cambia y usa bola sombra!

Athena: (preocupada) Toro!

Toro recibió en ataque de lleno por lo que callo al suelo, Phoebe vio al pokemon creyendo haber ganado pero se sorprendió al ver que se levantaba con la misma vitalidad del inicio...

Athena: Toro, ¿Puedes continuar? (al recibir un asentimiento del pokemon) bien, aquí vamos... Toro patada ígnea!

Phoebe: Eso no! Banette usa rabia

El ataque de Toro llego primero pero al ver que no fue suficiente...

Athena: Lanzallamas!

Phoebe: Banette!

El lanzallamas término de debilitar a Banette pero eso provoco que Phoebe se pusiera seria aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando el combate...

Phoebe: hace mucho que no tenia un combate así, veamos que haces contra este amigo... ¡ Dusknoir sal ahora!

Athena: Toro, solo falta uno más ¿quieres cambiar? (al recibir una negación) esta bien, entonces continuaremos!

Phoebe: "se ve que tiene un lazo muy fuerte con sus pokemon" Entonces comencemos! Dusknoir usa puño hielo!

Athena: Toro contraataca con patada ígnea!

Ambos ataque dieron en el blanco lastimando a ambos pokemon pero tomando a Toro y a Athena por sorpresa...

Phoebe: usa infortunio!

Athena: Toro!

El ataque dio en el blanco y debido al ataque anterior mas el puño de hielo, Toro quedo muy lastimado lo cual preocupó a la chica pero sabia que su pokemon era terco y no abandonaría la batalla aun si ella lo regresaba por lo que tuvo que pensar rápidamente n un contrataque ...

Phoebe: Terminemos con ese Blaziken! Dusknoir usa puño trueno de nuevo!

Athena: Toro! agachate y patada ígnea!

A duras penas Toro pudo esquivar y atacar al pokemon enemigo, pero al estar ligeramente congelado (debido el efecto de puño de hielo) sus fuerzas habían menguado, sin embargo al no querer perder se mantenía de pie a la defensiva...

Phoebe: No podrás esquivar por siempre Dusknoir, usa puño trueno!

Athena: Toro, Lanzallamas!

El ataque de Dusknoir fue atravesado pero no solo fue Phoebe la sorprendida, ya que Athena veía en shock la escena al ver que Toro no hizo el ataque que le había ordenado, sino que...

Athena: ...evite ígneo...

Phoebe: Dusknoir!

Al haber usado ese ataque atravesó fácilmente el puño trueno de Dusknoir y lo debilito con ese ataque, Phoebe guardo a su pokemon mientras veia como Athena atendía Toro cuando este se cayó de sentón al suelo debido al cansancio...

Athena: (preocupada) ¿Estás bien Toro? ¡lo has hecho muy bien!

Phoebe: Ya de por si es una hazaña que me hayas derrotado con un solo pokemon pero... que tu Blaziken aprendiera evite ígneo en una situación así... el lazo que tienes con el y tu equipo es muy fuerte... ¡Lamento no haber podido verlo antes!

Athena: esta bien... (Rociándole un restaura todo a Toro) no es como que me molestara en primer lugar...

Phoebe: ya veo, bueno supongo que ya sabes las reglas así que avanza al siguiente salón... ¡Espero poder ver hasta dónde te llevan los lazos que tienes con tu equipo!

Athena: gracias (terminando de curar a su pokemon) vamos Toro!

Al recibir un sonido de afirmación guardo al pokemon ígneo y comenzó a avanzar hasta salir de la sala, al salir vio otro puente que conectaba a la siguiente habitación pero ahora estaba nevando por lo que apresuro su marcha hasta la siguiente sala, al entra se encontró con una mujer rubia de piel clara, de ojos celestes, usaba un vestido morado con medias lilas y zapatillas moradas.

Mujer: ¡Bienvenida a mis dominios entrenadora! Mi nombre es Glacia, ¡mucho gusto!

Athena: (haciendo una reverencia) ¡El gusto es mio! Yo soy Sapphire

Glacia: Vaya! la retadora de hoy es muy cortes, pero supongo que no viniste a oír eso... Me especializo en pokemon tipo Hielo y por el lazo que tengo con ellos las personas creen que tengo el corazón congelado ¡Esperemos que no te congele a ti y tu equipo!

Athena: ¡Eso veremos!

Glacia: Veamos de que eres capaz! (la dando una pokebola) Glalie

Athena: (lanzando una pokebola) Pilo!

Glacia: Usa granizo!

Athena: Pilo, vuela y usa hojas mágicas!

Glacia: esquiva y canto helado!

Athena: Esquiva!

Pilo esquivo el ataque pero fue dañado por el granizo que estaba presente en el campo por el ataque inicial de Glacia por lo que Athena comenzó a pensar rápidamente en un plan debido a que su pokemon estaba en problemas por el tipo...

Athena: Pilo una energibola contra Glalie!

Glacia: usa Triturar!

Athena: Para y usa hojas mágicas!

El ataque de Pilo llego primero por lo que Glalie retrocedió y cuando lo hizo...

Athena: Energibola!

Glalie no reacciono a tiempo ya que el ataque lo impacto y debilitó, Glacia sin mediar palabra alguna no guardo y saco al siguiente...

Glacia: Froslass, usa ventisca!

Athena: Pilo, vuela sobre Froslass!

Glacia: nombre confundas y usa viento aciago!

Athena: energibola!

el ataque de Froslass lastimo a Pilo pero el ataque de este debilito al pokemon tipo hielo dejando sorprendida a Glacia que no entendió como había pasado, aun incrédula guardo a su pokemon y saco al siguiente...

Glacia: ¡Eres de verdad prometedora! pero esto no se quedara así, Glalie, usa canto helado!

Athena: Pilo, energibola otra vez!

Glacia: no lo creo! Liofilización!

Athena: Vuela y usa hojas mágicas!

Pilo logro esquivar y hacer lo que le ordenaron y cuando menos lo esperaron...

Athena: usa protección sobre Glalie!

Glacia confundida no entendió la razón de esa orden de Athena, pero al ver a su pokemon lo entendió ya que Glalie estaba encerrado en una esfera que era protección, pero el ataque de hojas mágicas también se había quedado encerrado terminando por debilitar al pokemon...

Glacia: (sorprendida) imposible...(guardando a Glalie)

Athena: ¡Parece que no tienes los sentimiento de hielo como dicen! Glacia -san

Glacia: jump... este combate es mas interesante de lo que esperaba ¡bien aquí vamos! (sacando a su siguiente pokemon) Froslass! bola sombra

Athena: Pilo, energibola!

Los ataques impactaron creando una nube de polvo lo cual aprovecho Glacia...

Glacia: ventisca!

Athena: Energibola de nuevo!

Aun cuando el ataque de Pilo dio en el blanco la ventisca de Froslass lo lastimo, pero aun estaba en condiciones por lo que Athena le permito continuar...

Glacia: Mientras el granizo en este campo este no tienes oportunidad!

Athena: conque el granizo eh?... lamentablemente no durará por siempre

Glacia: (confundida) ¿Por que lo dices?

Athena: (sonriendo) granizo es una ataque que afecta el campo de batalla por cinco turnos... ¿Cuantos turnos crees que han pasado desde que empezó muestra batalla?

Glacia: eso es...

Athena: si... (viendo como el granizo se iba)

Glacia: entonces solo debo volver a llamarlo! Froslass granizo

Athena: No si puedo evitarlo! Pilo, hojas mágicas!

El ataque de Pilo logro llegar antes de que Glalie hiciera su ataque por lo que lo aturdió, Athena se aprovecho de eso y de que el campo estaba libre den granizo y...

Athena: Rayo solar!

Glacia: Froslass, rápido usa beso drenaje!

Froslass estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que a Pilo le dio tiempo suficiente para cargar y usar su rayo solar, Glacia solo pudo ver como su Froslass colapsaba debilitado, sonriendo lo guardo y saco a su ultimo pokemon...

Glacia: Walrein! Golpe cuerpo!

Athena: Esquiva y usa energibola! (el ataque impacto en el pokemon enemigo pero...)

Glacia: Frío polar!

La ráfaga de viento le dio a Pilo tirándolo al suelo, Athena preocupada iba a devolverlo a su pokebola pero el pokemon hierva se levanto con mirada decidida...

Athena: ¿Pilo, seguro puedes continuar? (recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pokemon) si algo mas pasa te devolveré a tu pokebola ¿entendido pequeño? (el pokemon volvió a asentir) Bien, Aquí vamos!

Glacia: ¡Lamentaras el no haber cambiado a ese Tropius! Walrein ventisca!

Athena: Pilo, hojas mágicas!

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando otra nube de polvo por lo que ...

Glacia: Frío polar!

Athena: Protección!

Debido al ataque de Walrein la nube de polvo de intensifico mas, pero como Pilo logró protegerse no le ocurrió nada, Athena aprovechó la nula visibilidad y...

Athena: Pilo, rayo solar!

Glacia: Walrein, Usa ventisca contra el punto luminoso!

Ese era el plan ya que aun cuando no había visibilidad el rayo solar emitía un brillo que Glacia pensaba aprovechar debido al tiempo de carga que tenía el ataque, pero lo que no contó fue con. que Athena previniendo eso se aprovechó del último ataque de Walrein ya que...

Glacia: ¡No puede ser!

Walrein no podía atacar debido a que cuando iba a hacer lo ordenado y atacar al punto luminoso vieron que todo el campo tenía puntos luminosos debido a que los ataque de Walrein congelaron el campo creando rocas de hielo las cuales proyectaban el brillo, sin poder hacer nada Pilo termino de cargar el ataque y lo impacto a un desconcertado Walrein que no pudo ni ver de dónde vino. Ese rayo solar termino por debilitar al pokemon tipo hielo por lo que Glacia resignada lo guardo en su pokebola...

Athena: (abrazando a Pilo del cuello) ¡Lo hiciste Pilo! felicidades!

El pokemon se dejo mimar por su entrenadora ya que le hacía feliz haber podido ganar la batalla y al mismo tiempo el hacer sonreír a la ojiazul por lo que ni se dio cuenta cuando Athena le rocío un restaura todo para curarlo, fue entonces cuando Glacia se acerco a ellos...

Glacia: ¡Menuda entrenadora eres! me has derrotado aún a pesar de la clara desventaja que tenias, ahora debes avanzar a la siguiente sala para tu desafío...

Athena: si, ¡Lo se!

Glacia: te esperan grandes retos pero... (viendo a Pilo) si has tenido la fuerza y la confianza en tus pokemon estoy segura de que saldrás adelante, solo viendo a tu Tropius puedo ver la gran confianza que tiene en ti...

Athena: (viendo de forma afable a Pilo) y yo en ellos... Muchas gracias Glacia -san... me voy yendo

Glacia: ¡Que tengas buena suerte!

Athena: si! vamos Pilo, nos espera el siguiente desafío

El pokemon asintió mientras que la ojiazul lo metía a su pokebola para que descansara, al salir de la sala Glacia solo comenzó a reír de forma divertida...

Glacia: Ahora entiendo el por qué los derrotó a ustedes dos...

Al decir eso al lugar entraron Sidney y Phoebe los cuales veían de forma interesada el lugar por donde Athena salió.

Sidney: Esa pequeña es muy interesante, Steven tenía mucho interés en ella pero lo desmerite un poco ya que hace años que no se había oído nada de ella..

Glacia: ¿Y qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Sidney: ¡Eso es obvio! la batalla que tuve con ella... a pesar de que hay entrenadores muy buenos es difícil a estas alturas encontrar estrategas de tal calibre... ¡Esa chica será grande!

Phoebe: (dudosa) pero... ¿creen que pueda contra Drake?, pude comprobar de primera mano el nivel de Sapphire y sus lazos con sus pokemon pero... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien pudo vencer a Drake

Glacia: (relajada) Yo no me preocuparía de eso

Phoebe: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Glacia: por lo que veo no vieron el combate completo, pero esa chica me venció con un solo pokemon

Phoebe: (sorprendida) ¿QUE? ¿Con uno solo? ¡Pero si era un tipo planta!

Glacia: Ese es mi punto!

Sidney: jeje, si ella logro vencer a la reina de Hielo con un pokemon en completa desventaja ¡no creo que no pueda hacer nada contra Drake!

Glacia: lo mismo pienso...

Phoebe: ¿Oigan? ¿no quieren ir a ver?

Sidney: ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Por supuesto que si!

Glacia: entonces les recomiendo que vayamos, el combate no tardará en comenzar

Sidney: ¿iras?

Glacia: ¡Por supuesto! yo también estoy interesada en saber cómo le va a esa chica

Ya propuesto se pusieron en marcha mientras Athena terminaba de cruzar el pasadizo, de nuevo era un puente estilo japones, pero ahora se veía un mar de magma debajo y al llegar al salón vio que en la entrada había una cabeza de dragón esculpida, sin esperar mas entro al lugar y vio a un hombre alto de edad avanzada que tenia ojos negros, cabello blanco (por la edad) con barba y bigote, piel tostada y una expresión seria. Usaba un pantalón azul con botas negras sombrero de capitán de barco y una gabardina azul con arreglos militares que daban la sensación de un capitán Pirata...

Hombre: Veo que la retadora de hoy ha llegado bastante lejos, ¡Bienvenida! mi nombre es Drake y me especializó en pokemon tipo dragón.

Athena: Yo soy Sapphire

Drake: Así que Sapphire... ¡Bien, ojou-chan! (señorita) esperó que esté preparada! Soy un experto en pokemon tipo dragón. En su estado natural, los pokemon son seres salvajes que viven en libertad. A veces pueden ser un estorbo pero muchas otras nos ayudan... ¿Sabes lo que se necesita para luchar con la ayuda de los pokemon? (mirándola fijamente) ¿lo sabes? Pues si no lo sabes ¡Nunca podrás vencerme!

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Entonces tendré que mostrarte lo que se!

Drake: ¡bien comencemos! (Lanzando una pokebola) ¡Altaria!

Athena: (lanzando una pokebola) ¡Ryo! Es tu turno

Drake: Así que un Lucario, interesante decisión, bueno, Altaria Golpe aéreo sobre Lucario!

Athena: Ryo, salta y usa esfera aura!

Al esquivar y saltar vio que Altaria resistió el, ataque por lo que...

Athena: Ryo, puño incremento!

Drake: Altaria usa riso algodón!

Aunque el ataque dio en el blanco no le hizo mucho efecto debido a la defensa que uso Altaria, sin retroceder Ryo aterrizo en el suelo mientras veía como Altaria se preparaba para el siguiente ataque...

Drake: Altaria pulso dragón!

Athena: Ryo, aura esfera!

Los ataques colisionaron levantando una nube de polvo por lo que...

Drake: elevate y usa Fuerza lunar!

Athena: Ryo, que date quieto y espera!

Altaria se elevo realizando el ataque pero al disolverse el polvo Lucario están ileso, aun sin entender por que siguió el combate..

Drake: Usa golpe aéreo de nuevo!

El pokemon se abalanzo contra Ryo para embestirlo, pero fue entonces cuando...

Athena: Aura esfera.!

El pokemon enemigo no pudo esquivar debido a la fuerza que llevaba para atacar a Ryo por lo que con ese ataque fue debilitado, Drake no comentó nada al respecto por lo que guardo a su pokemon y saco al siguiente...

Drake: Flygon, ve! usa terremoto

Athena: Ryo, salta y sube a la espalda de Flygon!

Ryo pudo saltar dirigiendo se al pokemon, pero Drake no iba a permitirle eso por lo que...

Drake: esquiva y usa supersónico!

Athena: (preocupada) Ryo!

Al recibir el ataque Ryo quedo algo aturdido lo cual Drake aprovechó..

Drake: Flygon, usa garra dragón!

Athena: Ryo, si puedes oírme tírate al suelo!

Para sorpresa de Drake, Lucario pudo hacer lo que Athena le pidió, pero sin perder tiempo...

Drake: terremoto!

Al principio Drake creyó que Athena le ordeno a Ryo tirarse para evitar el ataque, pero cuando creyó que ya había terminado con el vio como este rápidamente saltaba y se posicionaba en la espalda de Flygon...

Drake: (sorprendido) ¿¡en que momento!?

Athena: Ryo, usa a Bocajarro en la espalda de Flygon!

Y así como ordeno el ataque fue dado sin piedad en la espalda del enemigo lo que causo que se debilitara y cayera al suelo, Ryo salto evitando la caída y aterrizando a salvo bajo la mirada incrédula del hombre que solo guardo a Flygon...

Drake: ¿Como lo hiciste? Tu Lucario estaba confundido por el ataque de Flygon, es imposible que se curara de la confusión tan rápido

Athena: (seria) no le ordene que se tirara al suelo por que si, lo que quería era que se golpeara la barbilla para que la confusión pasara

Drake: ya veo "tiene buenas ideas aun bajo presión, es una chica muy prometedora" ¡sigamos!

Athena: ¡Si!

Drake: (sacando el siguiente pokemon) Kingdra, ve! Rayo de hielo!

Athena: Ryo, esquiva y usa puño incremento!

El ataque de Ryo dio en la boca de Kingdra por lo que desvió el ataque, Athena vio esa apertura y rápidamente...

Athena: Ryo Aura esfera!

Drake: usa surf!

El campo de batalla fue cubierto por una gran ola, Ryo pudo saltar antes de eso logrando colocar ataque en el pokemon enemigo, mas este no parecía muy afectado.

Drake: Pulso dragón!

Athena: Aura esfera otra vez!

Cuando los ataques colisionaron Athena pudo ver un pequeño traspié que Kingdra tuvo por lo que...

Athena: Ryo, a bocajarro!

Aprovechando la oportunidad Ryo uso su ataque físico debilitando por fin al pokemon agua que tantos problemas le estaba causando, Drake guardo rápidamente Kingdra sacando a su siguiente pokemon...

Drake: Flygon, sal! usa chirrido

Athena: no otra vez! Ryo esquiva!

Drake: no tan rápido! Lanzallamas!

Aun cuando esquivo el primer ataque el segundo no lo pudo hacer con tanta facilidad por lo que fue lastimado de sus hombros y más rápido que tarde...

Drake: Pulso dragón!

Ryo no pido esquivar ni moverse lo suficientemente rápido por lo que fue derrotado con ese ataque, Athena preocupada lo metió a su pokebola mientras sacaba al siguiente...

Athena: ¡Lo hiciste muy bien Ryo! déjanos el resto a nosotros... Aria! Pulso dragón contra Flygon!

Drake: También usa pulso dragón!

Ambos ataque colisionaron dejando otra nube de polvo, pero ambos entrenadores no se detuvieron allí por lo que...

Drake: no te detengas y usa lanzallamas!

Athena: Aria, pulso dragón de nuevo!

Los ataques volvieron a colisionar dejando nula visión en el lugar, pero Athena no permitiría que las cosas se quedaran así por lo que...

Athena: Aria, elévate tanto como puedas y agita tus alas!

El pokemon hizo lo ordenado logrando despejar el campo, al tener visibilidad vieron que Flygon había sido herido por el pulso dragón de Aria por lo que sin perder más tiempo...

Athena: Aria, Meteoro draco!

Drake: Imposible! ¿Cómo conoces ese ataque?

El ataque impacto en Flygon dejándolo fuera de combate, Drake aun sorprendido ya que dicha técnica no era muy fácil de saber si no se tenía un lazo muy fuerte con su pokemon, pero viendo a ese Altaria y al Lucario que venció no era de extrañarse ya que se veía que ambos confiaban plenamente me la chica, sin más demora guardó a su Flygon y saco a su ultimo pokemon...

Drake: Salamanence, sal ahora!

Al oír y ver al pokemon Athena se paralizó un momento, ya que desde hacía casi 11 años que no veía a uno... no desde el día que Yuuki se había hecho esa cicatriz por su culpa... pero no era momento para dudar así que ignorando esos pensamientos se concentró en la batalla...

Drake: Salamanence, Vuela y usa cabezazo zen!

Athena: Aria, esquiva y usa golpe aéreo!

Aria a penas y pudo esquivar pero sin esperarlo Salamanence esquivo también su ataque y...

Drake: Colmillo rayo!

Athena: (sorprendida) Aria! Vuela y usa brillo lunar!

Sin embargo Aria no pudo esquivar a tiempo siendo impactada por el ataque de Salamanence cayendo derrotada, Athena con culpa la devolvió a su pokebola preparando a su siguiente pokemon...

Athena: ¡Lo siento Aria! fue porque dude que no pude evitar que perdieras, pero te prometo que ganaremos sea como sea... Rono!

Drake: Salamanence usa cabezazo zen contra Aggron!

Athena: Rono, Garra metal!

Para sorpresa de Drake, Rono paro y lanzó contra una pared a Salamanence dañándolo en el proceso, podía ver en los ojos del Aggron que no quería perder contra su propio pokemon, en cuanto su Salamanence se puso de pie el líder comenzó el contraataque...

Drake: Carga dragón!

Athena: terremoto Rono!

El ataque de Salamanence fue frenado de golpe siendo lastimado, pero como voló para evitar todo el daño de terremoto no fue debilitado, al verse en aprietos Drake se centro en debilitar a Rono...

Drake: Salamanence, Vuela y vuelve a usar carga dragón!

La ver la situación Athena dio una orden que Drake no esperaba,...

Athena: Rono, cierra los ojos y espera!

Drake sabía que debía tramar algo pero aun así decidió continuar con el ataque por lo que Salamanence se fue contra Rono con el ataque ya cargado sin embargo antes de llegar a chocar contra Rono...

Athena: Garra dragón!

Y eso fue todo... Salamanence no pudo frenar y fue debilitado por el ataque de Rono, Drake solo vio como su pokemon colapsaba en el suelo pero aun serio lo guardo en su pokebola...

Athena: (abrazando a Rono) ¡Lo hiciste Rono!

Drake: Mereces todo mi reconocimiento por haber llegado tan lejos entrenando pokemon ojou-chan. Tienes lo que hay que tener... veo que tienes un corazón virtuoso y tus pokemon lo saben. La bondad de tu corazón les ha alcanzado y es por eso que aprendieron a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. (Relajando su mirada) Sienten esa bondad y se hacen más fuertes.

Athena: (afable) gracias... no se si de verdad sea tan buena entrenadora pero... (Mirando tiernamente a Rono) hago lo que puedo para que mis pokemon salgan adelante y estén bien

Drake: puedo verlo... pues sin mas ¡Adelante! el campeón te espera

Athena: ¡Si!

La chica rápidamente le suministro a Ryo, Aria dos revivir y nuevo junto con Rono les suministro restaura todo curándolos por completo dándoles en el proceso una baya a cada quien, después de asegurarse que sus pokemon estuvieran bien vitalizados los guardo en su pokebolas y salio de la sala dirigiendose a la sala del campeón. A penas salio Drake miro fijamente la entrada de su sala y dando un suspiro de exasperación...

Drake: pueden al menos tener la decencia de avisar que están aquí y no estar ahí parados como ladrones!?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los otros tres lideres del alto mando mientras Phoebe parecía algo avergonzada, Glacia lo miraba divertida mientras que Sidney con una sonrisa soncarrona

Sidney: Jaja!... ¡Parece que la retadora de hoy te ha causado bastantes problemas!

Drake: Algo así... ciertamente es inesperado ver ese tipo de habilidad en una joven de su edad

Glacia: ya me lo suponía, aun cuando esta en problemas puede mantener la calma y planificar una nueva estrategia a partir de los medios que tiene a la mano...

Phoebe: Y no olvides la conexión que tiene con sus pokemon... no esperaba que sus lazos fueran tan unidos... no pude verlo sino hasta que peleamos...

Drake: ¡Creo que los cuatro coincidimos en que ojou-chan es una contendiente prometedora!

Glacia: Si, ¡lo es!

Phoebe: Ahora solo falta ver cómo le va contra Steven

Sidney: je...algo me dice que pronto tendremos nueva campeona

Y así los cuatro líderes solo pudieron observar el lugar por donde Athena se había ido, expectantes por los resultados de la batalla y al mismo tiempo queriendo saberlo de primera mano...

Phoebe: ¿Y si vamos a verlo?

La pregunta se quedo en el aire pero no hubo necesidad de contestarla ya que los cuatro en un acuerdo común fueron tras la chica para ver el combate que se llevaría a cabo... algo les decía que sería una lucha intensa pero que DEBIAN ver... continuara

 **Buajajaja, y hasta aqui el capitulo, me tome la libertad de describir las batallas con los lideres del alto mando (si ya se que no doy una pero al menos intento describir un poco sobre ellas) ¿que tal? nuestra protagonista poco a poco sigue avanzando hasta el final de su destino ¿como creen que le vaya con Steven? ¿quieren saberlo? lean el siguiente capitulo BYE, BYE.**


	47. Chapter 47 Los vínculos de amistad y el

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 47: Los vínculos de amistad y el campeón es...

Athena comenzó a avanzar a la sala final, para su sorpresa esta vez era un puente metálico sin barandal, si mirabas a los lados era una caída al vacío pero había una especia de niebla la cual tenia una luz blanca que iluminaba el pasaje, este era un espacio cerrado por paredes verde Aqua muy altas que deja en ver un techo del mismo color, al final del camino había una gran puerta metálica con el símbolo de una pokebola la cual a medida que se iba acercando se abría dejando ver un vendaval de luz blanca, al entrar vio que la sala era muy similar al pasadizo sin embargo en lugar de un gran puente era unas escaleras que la llevaban a una plataforma hexagonal de metal, lo curios del lugar es que detrás de esta había otra gran puerta la cual estaba conectada a la plataforma con otras escaleras metálicas.

En medio de la plataforma la esperaba su siguiente y ultimo reto, el actual campeón hijo del presidente de la compañía Devon y uno de lo mejores entrenadores a nivel mundial... Steven Stone. El chico usaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco de vestir lila con las orillas donde se abotona a moradas, un saco negro con los bordes morados, unos arreglos en la parte delantera morados en forma de grecas y las orillas d ellas mangas tenia una terminación en tela morada y un especie de dobladillo pero era de metal, un especie de pañuelo rojo como corbata, un pantalon de vestir negro y mocasines morados, en su su espalda tenia una capa blanca con la parte interna de color verde agua, l aparte de abajo tenia un corte como en medios círculos, lo que mas llamaba la atención era un especie de pendiente que tenía atorado en el lado izquierdo de su saco, dicho pendiente tenia una piedra pequeña circular con un especie de arreglo ondulado de color azul y rojo...

Steven: en cuanto escuche que una entrenadora había recorrido la calle de la victoria en tiempo récord supuse que serias tu Sapphire

Athena: (sonriendo) lo prometido es deuda, ¡Aquí me tienes!

Steven : eso veo... Bueno, ¡Bienvenida a la sala del campeón! Se que has pasado por muchas dificultades pero... tu y tu equipo han salido adelante a pesar de todo... Se que ya me conoces pero es una formalidad que no puedo dejar de lado, así que me presento de nuevo, ¡Soy el actual campeón de la región Hoen, Steven Stone! joven aspirante, espero que luches con todas tu fuerzas porque yo así lo hare ¿estas lista?

Athena: ¡Lo estoy!

Steven: Entiendo... sin mas vacilaciones... ¡Comencemos! (sacando a su primer pokemon) ¡Skarmory, sal!

Athena: Aquí vamos... (lanzando una pokebola) Toro!

Steven: Skarmory, vuela y usa púas sobre el campo!

Athena: Toro, salta y gancho alto sobre Skarmory!

En campo fue llenado de púas afiladas pero para mala suerte de Toro su gancho solo rozo a Skarmory, por lo que este lo empujo des balanceando al pokemon ígneo. Toro logro aterrizar de pie sin embargo por las puedas en el campo fue herido pero aprovechando que se confiaron...

Athena: Salta y usa patada ígnea!

Tan rápido que ni siquiera vieron como, el ataque de Toro impacto en el blanco debilitando a Skarmory, pero cuando Toro volvió a aterrizar se volvió a lastimar con las púas del campo, en cuanto a Steven este solo guardo a su pokemon sonriendo mientras preparaba al siguiente...

Steven: ¡Sabia que no debía subestimarte! pero esto apenas a comenzado Sapphire!

Athena: lo se muy bien...

Steven: (lanzado una pokebola) Claydol, es tu turno! Paranormal sobre Blaziken!

Athena: Esquiva y patada ígnea!

Toro logro esquivar el ataque y pero de nueva cuneta se lastimo por las púas, por lo que el ataque no fue tan efectivo cuando llego contra Claydol, al ver esto Steven aprovecho...

Steven: ¡Tierra viva!

Toro sin poder reaccionar fue interceptado por el ataque pero para sorpresa del campeón no fue noqueado por lo que...

Athena: ¡evite ígneo!

Steven: ¡Eso no será suficiente! reflejo!

Athena: je.. Caíste en la trampa, Toro!

Son una orden previa y para sorpresa de Steven y Claydol, Toro se le adelanto a Claydol y le estampó una patada ígnea sacándolo de balance, al hacerlo uso la llamarada que iba a usar ante sólo que debilito al pokemon, fue en ese momento que Steven se percato de dos cosas, una era que Athena podía planear estrategias que sus pokemon entendían aun sin una orden previa, y la segunda era que las puas dejaron de afectarle a Toro

Steven: (guardando a Claydol) ese ultimo ataque fue inesperado, pero aun tengo una duda... ¿como fue que las púas dejaron de afectdarle a Blaziken?

Athena: ¿Recuerdas tu ataque de tierra viva ¿verdad? (recibiendo un asentimiento del joven) pues eso fue lo que salvo a Toro

Steven: (confundido) ¿a que te refieres?

Athena: La plataforma en la que estamos es técnicamente un puente, uno que da a un vacío, como tierra viva creó un ligero temblor aquí hizo que las púas cayeran al vacío, es por eso que Toro ya no se lastimo con las púas.

Steven: Así que fue eso... inesperadamente fue error mío... ¿que se le va a hacer?... bueno, continuemos.. (lanzando una pokebola) Aggron, ¡Sal!

Athena: (guardando a Toro) Descansa pequeño, necesitare tu ayuda mas tarde... (lanzando una pokebola) Ryo! ve!

Steven: Aggron! terremoto!

Athena: Salta y usa puño incremento!

Ryo esquivo y lanzó su ataque, debido a la fuerza Athena esperaba haber dañado lo suficiente como para debilitar a Aggron pero para su sorpresa este seguía de pie...

Steven: Sapphire, lamento decirte esto pero Aggron no puede ser vencido tan fácil, su habilidad es robustez por lo que no puede perder así como así...

Athena: ya veo... entonces debemos esforzarnos mas!

Steven: eso veremos! Aggron, usa roca afilada

Athena: Ryo, salta sobre esas rocas y usa aura esfera!

Y así lo hizo, aprovechando las rocas Ryo esquivo el ataque lanzando su aura esfera, esta se estrello en el enemigo pero de nuevo no fue suficiente por lo que...

Steven: Aggron, usa cola férrea!

El ataque le dio a Ryo pero para sorpresa de Steven que noto su error, fue una mala decisión, Ryo agarro la cola de Aggron y se posiciono detrás de este y luego...

Athena: A bocajarro!

Y eso fue todo, Aggron no pudo resistir mas y cayo debilitado por el ataque de Ryo, Steven guardo inmediatamente a su pokemon mientras sonreía, sabia que Athena era una entrenadora muy poderosa y ahora que libraba un combate contra ella... de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, en su tiempo como campeón muy pocas personas habían podido acaparar su interés en batalla, solo su amigo Wallace, Drake, Norman, Ruby y ahora Sapphire... definitivamente estaba feliz de combatir contra esta ultima por lo que sin miramientos saco a su siguiente pokemon...

Steven: ¡Cradily, rayo confuso!

Athena: salta y usa aura esfera!

Steven: eso si que no! Poder pasado!

Aprovechando que Ryo no podía esquivar en el aire poder pasado le dio de lleno lastimándolo, sin embargo pudo aterrizar y seguir mas no esperaba la estrategia de Steven..

Steven: Cradily, bomba lodo!

Al estar aturdido por el ataque anterior Ryo no pudo esquivar este otro por lo que le dio de lleno y lo cegó, normalmente entrarían en pánico por eso pero...

Athena: (seria) Ryo, relajante y cierra tu ojos... siente la posición de Cradily y espera...

Steven: Usa rayo confuso Cradily!

Athena: A bocajarro!

En el momento que dijo eso Ryo le dio de lleno con a bocajarro a Cradily, el pokemon ancestral no pudo creer que de verdad Ryo lo encontrara con su aparente ceguera por lo que no pudo defenderse y al final del ataque cayo debilitado, Steven vio de nueva cuenta a Ryo creyendo que tal vez su vista no fue afectada pero para shock del joven, el pokemon no tenia sus ojos abiertos. Comprendiendo que no tenia sentido buscarle mas explicaciones al asunto guardo a Cradily y saco a su siguiente pokemon...

Steven: Armaldo, tu sigues! usa tijera x!

Athena: Salta y usa aura esfera!

Steven: Bajalo con pedrada!

Eso fue inesperado ya que aunque el aura esfera dio en el blanco, la pedrada de Armaldo tiro a Ryo por lo que aprovechándose de que no le daño tanto el ataque de Ryo...

Steven: Armaldo, usa garra brutal!

Athena: (preocupada) Ryo!

Ryo fue atacado y colapso en el suelo Athena preocupada iba a guardarlo en su pokebola pero para sorpresa de ella y Steven, Ryo se levanto...

Athena: Ryo, ¿De verdad quieres continuar?

El pokemon la vio fijamente y Athena se sorprendió al ver la mirada determinada de este y entonces lo comprendió, si se atrevía a sacarlo del combate nunca se lo perdonaría por lo que con una mirada de advertencia...

Athena: (seria) Si no acabamos este encuentro en cinco minutos más te enviare a tu pokebola aunque me termines odiando Ryo (recibiendo un asentimiento) bien, continuemos...

Steven: Armaldo, garra metal de nuevo!

Athena: Ryo, ¡puño incremento!

Ambos ataques como chocaron lo cual levanto una cortina de humo que nublo la vista de los presentes, pero ambos, campeón y aspirante no iba ala dejar que esto se extendiera más...

Steven: Armaldo, Tijera X!

Athena: Ryo, salta y esquiva!

Gracias al ataque de Armaldo la cortina se disperso por lo que ...

Steven: Garra brutal!

Athena: Pulso dragon!

Ambos pokemon atacaron, y aunque el ataque de Armaldo rozo a Ryo, el pulso dragón de este último término por derrotar a Armaldo dejando que cayera debilitado, apenas toco el suelo Ryo se dejo caer de sentón fatigado por ese combate por lo que Athena se acerco a el...

Athena: Fue un buen combate Ryo... por un momento me preocupe pero... ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! (Acariciando su cabeza)

El pokemon se dejó querer ya que una de las razones por las cuales no quiso abandonar el combate fue porque quería ser de ayuda a su entrenadora

Athena: Ahora descansa, déjanos el resto a nosostros...

La chica guardo a su pokemon no sin antes recibir una mirada de aceptación y confianza de parte de Ryo, luego salio de la arena y posicionándose saco a su siguiente pokemon provocando que Steven hiciera lo mismo...

Steven: Metagross, es tu turno!

Sapphire: Toro, solo falta un poco mas!.

Steven: Metagross usa puño bala!

Athena: Esquiva y usa gancho alto!

Ambos ataques impactaron pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que la mirada de ambos pokemon era intensa, ninguno quería perder ya que tenían un vínculo más estrecho con sus entrenadores al ser sus pokemon iniciales. Aunque ambos se hirieron al mismo tiempo ninguno tenia rasgo alguno de daño por lo que Steven decidió que era buen momento para usar aquel elemento sorpresa que tenia...

Steven: Sapphire, no se si lo sabes pero... hace poco en la región Kalos se descubrió una nueva fase que va mas allá de la evolución pokemon...

Athena: (confundida) ¿Mas allá de la evolución pokemon? ¿A que te refieres?

Steven: me refiero a un poder que algunos pokemon en su etapa final pueden acceder... la mega evolución (tocando el pendiente de su saco)

Athena: (seria) Imagino que esa pierda y la que Metagross tiene en esa correa tienen algo que ver ¿No?

Steven: tan observadora como siempre... pero supongo que un par de palabras no tienen mas validez que los hechos... así que mejor te daré una demostración... ¡Metagross, escucha el llamado de mi corazón, Mega evolución!

Al decir eso toco la piedra que tenia en el pendiente de su saco y comenzó a brillar emanando un especie de rayo blanco que se funcionó con el de la piedra que tenía Metagross, esta la igual que la de Steven brillaba de forma intensa y cuando ambos rayos se tocaron rodearon a Metagross envolviéndolo en una esfera blanca que pronto se torno violeta, de un momento a otro esta se desintegro mostrando a Metagross en una forma diferente [# si ya han visto pokemon ya saben como es, si no pues es mas fácil que la gogleeen, no se me da muy bien describir apariencias de este tipo #]

Athena: (sorprendida) "su apariencia cambio... pero no solo eso... aun sin pelear puedo ver que su fuerza a aumentado... no podemos bajar al guardia"

Steven: ¿Que harás?

Athena: (con una mirada de confianza total)¡No perderemos!

Steven: veámoslo! Metagross, puño meteoro!

Athena: Toro, salta y usa evite ígneo!

Ambos ataque se estrellaron pero Metagross reaccionó antes y...

Steven: Cabezazo zen!

El ataque le dio a Toro en la cabeza pero drásticamente este no colapso y con una mirada desafiante arrojo hacia atrás a Metagross...

Athena: ¡No nos daremos por vencidos! Toro, patada ígnea!

Steven: Puño bala!

Athena: ¡evite ígneo!

Steven: ¡No te dejaremos, Metagross, Giga impacto!

Fue una serie de ataques seguidos, pero fue el ataque de Metagross el que impacto en Toro, este cayó de rodillas...

Athena: ¡Toro, no te rindas!

Cuando creyeron que ya lo tenían algo paso, Toro comenzó a levantarse siendo rodeado por fuego, para sorpresa de los presentes incluida Athena la apariencia de Toro comenzó a cambiar siendo rodeado por una energía blanca, para shock de Steven vio que justo del dedo meñique de Athena salía un especie de rayo blanco que se unía a la energía blanca que rodeaba a Toro y cuando fue envuelto en una esfera de energía lo comprendió...

Steven: ¿Mega evolución? ¿Pero como?... ella no tiene la piedra activadora!

Sin más la esfera se desvaneció dejando ver a Toro en su forma Mega Blaziken [#de nuevo gogleenlo...TT-TT no doy una, ¡ya se!#] Todos miraron al pokemon sorprendidos pero saliendo de su estupor...

Athena: No se que está sucediendo del todo pero... ¡Toro! ¿Continuamos?

La chica recibió un asentimiento de este por lo que Steven tuvo que reaccionar y ponerse en marcha también...

Steven: Metagross, Giga impacto!

Athena: Toro, patada ígnea!

Cuando ambos ataques impactaron...

Steven: Puño meteoro!

Athena: ¡ANILLO IGNEO!

Eso fue lo ultimo que Steven escucho, aunque el ataque de Metagross le dio a Toro, el pokemon del campeón no pudo resistir el ataque final de Toro por lo que Steven solo pudo ver como la mega evolución se desvanecía y su Metagross colapsaba agotado...

Steven: (preocupado) Metagross!

Al mismo tiempo la apariencia de Toro volvió a la normalidad mientras este se sentaba en en suelo igualmente agotado, por lo que ambos entrenadores fueron con sus pokemon para atenderlos...

Athena: Toro, ¿estas bien? (el pokemon asintió) ¡Ese combate fue fantástico! Muy buen trabajo pequeño (abrazándolo) ¡Me alegra que tus heridas no sean graves!

Por otro lado Steven se encontraba arrodillado revisando a su pokemon, que al igual que Toro no tenia heridas graves solo lo acarició en la cabeza y lo miro de forma tranquila...

Steven: ¡no te preocupes! diste lo máximo de ti y eso es suficiente... aunque perdimos lo hicimos contra oponentes maravillosos ¿no lo crees? (el pokemon asintió) bueno amigo, descansa, te lo ganaste después de esta batalla (guardadolo en su pokebola)

Mientras tanto Athena festejaba con sus pokemon ya que apenas se cercioró que Toro estaba bien su equipo salió de sus pokebolas y se abalanzaron contra Toro y Athena para festejar su victoria, Steven vio con humor la escena ya que se veia que la chica se llevaba muy bien con sus pokemon, con una tos falsa se acerco a estos para que le prestaran atención por lo que todos dejaron que su entrenadora se pusiera de pie para ver a Steven...

Steven: ¡Enhorabuena, me has derrotado Sapphire! Nunca pensé que lo lograrías con solo dos miembros de tu equipo...

Athena: (negando) no, tal vez fue así pero... me obligaste a dar el máximo para poder derrotarte... (Inclinándose) fue de verdad un honor haber batallado contra ti Steven

Steven: (sonriendo) ¡Esa es mi línea Sapphire! en todo caso la ganadora no tiene por que inclinarse

Athena: pero...

Steven: nada, a partir de ahora tu eres la campeona de Hoen, has derrotado al alto mando y por último a mí, así que como corresponde el titulo pasa a ti

Athena: entiendo...

Steven: ¡Bueno! sígueme aún tenemos que hacer algo mas, pero primero guarda a tu equipo en sus pokebolas..

La chica sin entender la razón guardo a sus pokemon siguiendo al joven, cruzaron el puente detrás del campo, al cruzarlo entraron por la puerta que en un principio vio y al ver en el interior se encontró con una maquina parecida a las maquinas de recuperación de los centros pokemon..

Steven: Sapphire, coloca tus pokebolas en esta maquina, los curara y al mismo tiempo los registrada en el salón de la fama... a partir de ahora tus datos entraran en la liga pokemon y perduraran en la historia Sapphire...

La chica aun cohibida por lo que escuchó asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, después de esperar un corto tiempo pudo retirarlos mientras veía como en una pantalla pasaban la imagen de sus pokemon y sus niveles, al final y para sorpresa de la misma vio que había una foto de ella de cuerpo completo de cuando entró a la liga...

Steven: Ahora si eres oficialmente la Campeona... ¡Felicidades Sapphire!

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Gracias!

Después de eso volvieron a salir del lugar encontrándose con Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia y Drake que miraban a la chica expectantes...

Athena: (confundida) eh... ¿Hola?

Steven: (riendo) veo que la curiosidad pudo con ustedes, me lo esperaba de Phoebe y Sidney pero... ¿de Glacia y de usted Drake?

Glacia: ¿que puedo decir? creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que teníamos expectativas muy altas acerca de Sapphire... y por lo visto no nos equivocamos

Sidney: Así que ahora eres nuestra Campeona? ¡en que lío te has metido ojou-chan! pero aun así me alegro que hayas sido tu

Phoebe: (con un pañuelo secando unas lágrimas) ¡lo único que lamento es que mi Stevy deje la liga!

Steven: ¡No creo poder dejar la liga así como así! seguramente el director de la liga me encomiende el cuidado de Sapphire por un tiempo

Drake: (asintiendo) es razonable, aunque nos haya ganado ojou-chan es aun inexperta, necesitara de una guía... Por lo menos por un tiempo

Athena: lo se... ¡estaré a tu cuidado por un tiempo Steven!

Steven: si

Glacia: bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos decir algo, ¿no creen?

Phoebe: oh claro! Casi lo olvido

Todos menos Steven y Athena: ¡Bienvenida a la Liga pokemon de Hoen, Sapphire!

La chica se sonrojo pero asintió en respuesta, poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a tomar su curso y unas horas después Yuuki y los demás ya se habían enterado de las nuevas, como supuso Steven el presidente de la liga le encomendó el cuidado de Athena hasta que aprendiera sus funciones totales como Campeona.

Como aun no entraba en labores oficiales Athena aprovechó y regreso a villa Raíz al día siguiente, según Steven comenzarían a integrarla a sus labores en dos semanas mas por lo que llego ese día al anochecer, debido a que ya habían sido avisados al llegar Sayuri, Chitose y Winona la esperaban con una fiesta sorpresa por su éxito en la liga, algunos habitantes de la villa estaban allí junto con sus sempai, Esmerald, Wally, sus hermanos y para su sorpresa Naruto, Sakura y Hinata...

Athena: (siendo abrazanda por el blondo) ¿cómo se enteraron?

Hinata: Sayuri-san se comunico con Rokudaime-sama y nos permito venir al saberlo

Sakura: ¿quién te viera? ¡Ya eres la Campeona!

Naruto: ¡Por fin lograste tu sueño Athena-chan!

Athena: si... por cierto... (Acercándose a Hinata y susurrándole) ¿cómo van Naruto y tú?

La chica solo fue rodeada por un aura depresiva lo cual le saco una gota de sudor a la ojiazul...

Athena: entiendo... creo que dejare el tema de lado

Naruto: (confundido) ¿qué tema?

Hinata: (sonrojada y nerviosa) EH? a ...nosotros... esto...

Athena: nada... que si han sabido algo de Bakasuke

Sakura: (con un aura depresiva) no... Solo los informes que le envía a Kakashi-sensei

Naruto: (con un puchero) ¡El teme es un insensible!

Athena: Ok... otro tema que dejare de lado

Hinata: por cierto... ¿Donde está Yuuki-kun?

Athena: sinceramente no lo sé... Sayuri-san me dijo que le aviso pero... no lo veo por ningún lado...

Naruto: ¿y ya te dijo algo Yuuki?

Athena: (confundida) ¿algo de qué?

Naruto: según yo se te iba a declarar...

Athena: oh! Ya veo... pues si... Yuuki y yo somos novios

Naruto y Hinata: ¡Lo sabia!

Sakura: eh? ¿En serio?

Athena: creí que se los había dicho

Sakura: ¡No lo hiciste!

Hinata: pero aun así me alegra saber que ya arreglaron sus problemas

Athena: (sonriendo) si

Sakura: (mirando inquiridoramente a Naruto y Hinata) Ahora solo nos falta unir a cierto idiota con la princesa

Athena: ¡estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Hinata: eh? pero.. yo

Naruto: ahora de que me perdí?

Sakura: lo sabrás cuando lo tengas que saber (a lo que Athena solo asintió mientras que Hinata se desmayaba siendo socorrida por el blondo)

Por si no fuera poco Gold y Red al enterarse de la victoria de Athena le pidieron lo que les debía...

Athena: oh! es verdad, les debía una batalla a los dos

Cuando iban a empezar a pelear fueron Sayuri y Blue las que los pararon...

Blue: ¡No puede ser que no puedan dejar descansar a Sapphire después de su batalla!

Sayuri: Si quieren pelear lo harán otro dia! hoy estamos aquí pata festejar

Esto ciertamente deprimió a los chicos y a Athena ya que de hecho si querían pelear, pero bueno... ir contra Sayuri y Blue nunca traía buenas consecuencias... en especial con la última. La fiesta transcurrió de forma divertida ya que la chica de verdad estaba disfrutando pasar tiempo con todos aquellos que apreciaba y que había conocido en sus viajes, pero lo único que no le agradaba era que cierto chico ojirojo no daba muestras de vida.., sinceramente esperaba poder compartir sus logros con él en primera instancia pero... ¡el maldito no estaba!

Ya en la madrugada todos se retiraron para descansar pero Athena en lugar de eso se fue a su base secreta para dormir, adoraba a sus hermanos pero... de verdad quería ver a Yuuki por lo que aun con la euforia del momento se sentó en la entrada para poder ver las estrellas, después de un rato comenzó a recordar todo por lo que había pasado para obtener el titulo que ahora portaba, había sido difícil pero... no lo cambiaría por nada. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como vida figura se aproximaba a ella por lo que cuando sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban de la cintura...

Athena: (asustada) KYAAA

Al sentir esos brazos intento hacerle una llave a aquel que se había atrevido a tomarla de esa manera pero antes de que hiciera algo esa persona la abrazo mas fuerza pero sin lastimarla...

¿?: ¡Tranquila! Soy yo

Athena: (reconociendo la voz) ¿Yuuki?... ¡Mou! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Yuuki: (riendo) jeje quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que termine asustándote

Athena: (relajándose mientras envolvía sus manos con las del chico) mmmm... no te apareces en todo el día y ahora simplemente llegas como si nada

Yuuki: ¡Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo! Fui a ver al promotor de los concursos pokemon para ver un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando, a pesar de que le gusto me tarde más de lo planeado para que lo aceptaran... ¡lo siento! por más que hice no pude llegar antes ¿estás molesta?

Athena: no... no lo estoy... solo.. (sonrojándose) quería que tu fueras el primero en saber sobre mi victoria y... ¡lo siento! ¡estoy actuando muy infantil!

Yuuki: (besando el cuello de la chica) ¡No lo eres! yo también quería ser el primero...

Athena: (dejando que el chico la mimara) ¿Al menos te fue bien?

Yuuki: si... les encanto la idea y ya lo aprobaron, dentro de poco lo pondremos en marcha...

Athena: ¡Que bien!... me imaginó que esos planes tienen que ver con ese traje que quieres que use

Yuuki: ¡Correcto! no creerás que fui a ese viaje contigo sin nada a cambio ¿verdad?

Athena: (con cara acusadora) ¡no te oí quejarte en las noches!

Yuuki: (mordiendo levemente el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica) y no lo hago... eso fue lo más interesante de ese viaje

Athena: (roja y nerviosa) Mou, ¡pe-pervertido! (al sentir que el chico comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su blusón [#como dato curioso tenia puesta la ropa que uso frente de batalla al igual que Yuuki#] ¡PARA DE TOCAR!

Yuuki: (acariciando los senos de la chica que solo eran cubiertos por el sostén) ¿es mi imaginación o crecieron un poco más?

Athena: ah...ah...n-no lo sé!

Yuuki: ya veo... (volviendo a besar el cuello de la chica) supongo que después les tomare medida para no errar en el traje... pero ahora solo debemos esforzarnos en celebrar

Para esto momento la ojiazul se estaba dejando llevar ya que el chico había colado sus manos debajo de su sosten tocándola directamente. Estaba avergonzada pero no tenia las fuerzas (ni las ganas) de detenerlo, el chico se detuvo y la cargo estilo princesa para proceder a entrar a la guarida y cuando la hubo colocado en la cama se subió para quedar encima de la chica...

Athena: ¿ce... ahhh...celebrar!?

Yuuki: si... tu título de campeona... (quitándose la camisa) y la aprobación de mi proyecto

Athena: ¿al menos me dirás de qué va esta vez?

Yuuki: (sonriendo pícaramente) tal vez mañana... (comenzando a besar la chica) por hoy nos concentraremos en nosotros...

Y así pasaron la noche en medio de caricias, besos y gemidos que demostraban los sentimientos de ambos, casi amanecer el lugar se quedo en silencio como prueba de que ambos habían terminado con sus "actividades". En el interior de la guarida se podía apreciar a una pareja que estaba profundamente dormida, la ropa de ambos estaba dispersa en el lugar y estaban cubiertos por una cobija. Yuuki estaba acostado de lado abrazando a Athena mientras dejaba que la chica usara su brazo derecho de almohada mientras que la chica apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de este, las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas haciendo difícil saber de quién era cada una...

Unas horas más tarde como a mediodía la primera en reaccionar fue Athena, la cual al ver al chico aun dormido lo dejó ser acomodándose a su lado, la cara del chico se veía relajada lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la chica... eran estos momentos los que hacían que valiera la pena todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Sin embargo aun tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia que muy pronto sus sospechas se volverían realidad... aunque para eso faltaba un poco de tiempo mas... continuará

 **Y hasta aquí, ¿Qué tal? Athena es la nueva campeona ¡yei! Después de tanto por fin pudo cumplir su meta, aunque Yuuki tampoco se quedo atrás y poco a poco está avanzando en sus propias ambiciones. ¿Cómo ven el complot de Sakura y Athena con emparejara a Naruto y Hinata? ¿Lo lograran? Bueno el tiempo lo dirá, por otro lado lo problemas a penas están comenzando, el trabajo de campeona no es tan sencillo y Athena pronto lo comprenderá, por ahora solo nos queda esperar que clase de aventura les espera a Athena, Yuuki y ¡sorpresa! Esmerlad y Wally a partir de aquí ¿les interesa saber? ¡Pues lean el próximo capítulo y lo sabrán! Un saludo rápido a Gonzox-kun, ¡espero que tus exámenes hayan salido bien! Sin más que decir ¡Nos vemos! ¿Merezco reviews? ¡BYE, BYE!**


	48. Chapter 48 Tiempo de avanzar, primeros i

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 48: Tiempo de avanzar, primeros indicios de peligro

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Athena y Yuuki ya que al día siguiente del festejo los estaban buscando ya que no habían avisado en donde estaban, al final se ganaron burlas de Naruto, Sakura, Gold y Blue acerca de sus "actividades nocturnas". Por otro lado ambos estaban felices de que sus amigos de Konoha los fueran a visitar por lo que trataron de pasar tiempo con ellos, del mismo modo interactuaron con sus sempai y para gracia de Athena, Naruto, Red, Blue y Gold terminaron llevándose bien. Sakura término entendiéndose mejor con Crystal, Green y Esmerald mientras que Hinata tuvo mejor suerte con Yellow, Silver y Wally.

Tres días después Naruto, Sakura y Hinata partieron de regreso a Konoha bajo la promesa de ponerse mas a menudo en contacto, sus sempai también tuvieron que regresar a sus regiones mientras que Esmerald creyó conveniente ir a entrenar a las islas del sur y mientras tanto Yuuki se puso a trabajar en la indumentaria que ocuparía en su proyecto, por fin se había dignado a revelarle a Athena que es lo que iba a hacer.

Resultaba que Yuuki había propuesto que en lo concurso pokemon se hiciera no solo una demostración de belleza con los pokemon, sino que el coordinador también debía actuar en los concursos de tal manera que junto con sus pokemon dieran un espectáculo al público. Para ello los coordinadores podían optar por vestir trajes para la ocasión mientras realizaban una rutina. La idea era buena ya que en cuestión de los trajes ya tomaba como referente a los concursos de la región Sinoh pero agregando un show cono tal y además tenia planes para los pokemon, por ahora solo se estaba basando en los Pikachu pero si todo salia bien lo ampliaría a mas pokemon.

Por ahora la idea era hacer una serie de trajes para Pikachu los cuales eran Pikachu enmascarada, Pikachu erudita, Pikachu súper estrella, Pikachu aristócrata y Pikachu roquera.[#es mas fácil que gogleen esto, no cambia en nada en cuanto a lo que nos presenta el anime, manga y videojuego#] pero no iba a presentarlos solos, ¡o no! debía de hacerlo con estilo por lo que estaba trabajando en dos trajes para presentar al mundo su idea y fue allí donde Athena entendió en que parte de la ecuación entraba ella...

Athena: Entonces... ¿quieres que debute contigo?

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡Asi es!

Athena: bueno... me siento alagada ya que me has considerado en tu proyecto Yuuki pero... solo veo un problema con esto

Yuuki: (curioso) ¿y ese cual es?

Athena: ¿Como se supone voy a salir contigo en el escenario si no se que hacer? nunca e participado en un concurso pokemon y no tengo idea de que se supone debo o no hacer en un evento así..

Yuuki; (despreocupado) ¡No te preocupes! yo ya había pensado en eso, ¡solo necesito que te apegues a la rutina que tengo preparada! así que... (mirandola serio) ¿me ayudarías con mi sueño debutando conmigo?

Athena: (suspirando) sabes que si me lo dices así no puedo negarme... (sonrojada) no soy una experta pero... si aun así quieres que yo debute contigo... daré lo mejor de mi

Yuuki: (abrazándola) ¡GRACIAS! Sabia que podía contar contigo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¡muchas gracias pequeña!

A decir verdad Athena se sentía muy feliz de que el chico la hubiera considerado para debutar en su proyecto por lo que a pesar de sus dudas no quiso defraudarlo, por otro lado hacia poco que una chica se había vuelto muy famosa en los concursos pokemon y que se había vuelto muy fastidiosa (al menos para Athena) ya que apenas veía a Yuuki se le pegaba demasiado, esto no le hacia gracia a la ojiazul ,pero como el chico siempre la apartaba de manera sutil y recompensaba a la ojiazul a su manera (ejemmm cof, cof... "actividades nocturnas") no pasaba a mayores.

Aunque eso no dejaba de ser fastidioso ya que la chica era muy insistente y para colmo como era sobrina de Wallace la ojiazul no le podía hacer nada por tenerle respeto al hombre (mas por Winona que salia con el hombre que por otra cosa), aunque debía aceptar algo y era que la chicas de hecho era bonita, tenia la piel clara, cabello verde aqua largo hasta la mitad de la espalda recogido en una coleta de lado izquierdo con dos mechones uno largo y uno ligeramente mas corto y ojos verde Aqua. Usaba una blusa de tirantes con un arreglo de un moño azul en el pecho un especie de holan azul claro y botones en el centro, la parte los titamtes estaba hecho de un material parecido al algodón que le daba la forma del cuello, tenia unos calentadores de brazos largos hasta la altura de los codos del mismo material del cuello, un short de mezclilla blanco y corto (un poco mas abajo del trasero) con un cinturón azul con incrustaciones de cristales y en l aparte trasera del short tenia una especie de caída azul con vuelo de tres tonalidades de azul y sujeta al cinturón había mas material esponjoso, una media calada de azul y blanca, unos botines azules con arreglos del mismo color y la orillas por donde entra el pie también tenían de ese material esponjoso, en la cabeza tenia una diadema con tres incrustaciones de piedras brillantes, aretes del mismo modelo, y un especie de collar azul, lo que mas llamaba la atención de Athena era que en su mano derecha tenia un brazalete te tenia una piedra activadora. El nombre de la chica Lisia...¡lindo nombre! si no fuera por que acosaba su novio...

Dejando eso de lado Athena tenia otras preocupaciones aparte de ese pequeño detalle, ya que Steven la estaba instruyendo apara que entrara en funciones a su puesto de campeona, en general no era difícil entender su función pero como aun era relativamente pequeña (tenía en ese momento 17 años) debian prevenir cualquier cosa antes de que la presentaran de manera oficial, por otro lado estaba la rutina que debia aprender para el debut de Yuuki, por lo que el chico estaba actuando a lo espartano para que aprendiera todo lo que debía a tiempo... No le molestaba del todo ya que luego se lo recompensaba (con citas, dulces o esas cosas), pero no dejaba de ser fastidioso ya que a veces exageraba y hacia que la chica se molestara mas de la cuenta.

Como aquella vez que se la paso criticando su postura para aterrizar de sus saltos diciendo que quería que lo hiciera mas sutil y bello, pero como no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ello no lo hacia del todo bien. No hubiera llegado a mas de no ser porque...

Yuuki: (exasperado) Así no! pareces un mono de las cavernas...

Ese comentario le dolió pero no dejando que el chico viera sus lágrimas...

Athena: (ofendida) ¡Pues si tanto te molesta busca a alguien que no parezca un mono! Afeminado!

Yuuki: (molesto) Tal vez lo haga! hay muchas chicas bellas y delicadas que estarían dispuestas a ayudar en esto

Athena: ¡Ah, pues bien, entonces pideselos! es mas ¿por que no se lo pides a Lisia? ¡Estoy segura que ella te ayudaría mas que yo!

Yuuki: Entonces eso haré!

Athena: BIEN, ENTONCES HAZLO!

Y dando un portazo se fue del lugar, cinco minutos después entró Sayuri al cuarto donde se encontraban practicando, al ver que Yuuki no le decía nada fue ella quien preguntó...

Sayuri: Yuuki, ¿que paso?, oí gritos y Athena-chan salio llorando de la casa (en forma de reproche) ¿que le hiciste?

Yuuki: yo...

El chico le contó lo que paso y cuando la mujer escucho lo que le dijo...

Sayuri: ¡No debiste decirle eso! Athena-chan se a estado esforzando para ayudarte en tu sueño

Yuuki: (con culpa) lo sé pero.. he estado tan presionado que no pensé en lo que dije

Sayuri: ¡Lo se! pero recuerda que Athena-chan también tiene las presiones de la liga, por si no lo recuerdas ahora que es la campeona también tiene varias obligaciones y aun así te ha estado ayudando...

Yuuki: Lo sé!...(frustrado) AAA SOY UN IDIOTA! , ¡¿que se supone voy a hacer ahora!?, Athena de seguro me odia (con aura depresiva)

Sayuri: Primero buscala y disculpate, no creo que te odie, pero tienes que disculparte de buena manera ok

Yuuki: si

Dicho eso el chico salio a buscarla, pero como de costumbre cuando la chica se escapaba no era fácil de encontrar, para su buena fortuna la encontró cerca de un claro que quedaba cerca de su base secreta dándole la espalda, no estaba haciendo ruido alguno pero sin necesidad de verle el rostro sabia que había estado llorando...

Yuuki: Athena yo...

Athena: ¿por que estas aqui? no deberías estar pidiéndole ayuda Lisia?

Yuuki: ¡no quiero a Lisia, te quiero a ti!

Athena: Pero soy un mono de las cavernas...(temblando ligeramente) estarias mejor con alguna otra coordinadora

Yuuki: (acercándose sigilosamente) soy un idiota... solo estaba estresado y me desquite contigo... pero yo no pienso realmente eso...

Athena: ¿es en serio? ... no se si creerte en serio...

Yuuki: (jalandola hacia el abrazándola) es en serio, ¡lo siento Athena! de verdad quiero que hagamos esto juntos... por eso ¿podrias por favor seguir ayudándome?

Athena: s-si...

El chico limpio las lágrimas de la chica y beso su coronilla con ternura, odiaba verla triste y mas si era por su causa pero... tampoco podía garantizar que no la haría llorara ya que era humano, pero aun así tenia una promesa consigo mismo y esa era hacerla sonreír mas de lo que la hacia llorar.

Después de ese percanse no ocurrió nada complicado entre ellos pero de todos modos fue difícil para los dos, justo tres semanas después de aquella pelea Athena fue presentada ante la región como la nueva Campeona, ese día recibió ciertas burlas por parte de Esmerald y Yuuki ya que le entregaron la capa blanca que el joven Stone tenia puesta diciendo algo como...

Esmerald: Así que...

Yuuki: El poder de la capa!

Sin nada mas relevante Athena al principio se asusto creyendo que debía quedarse ahora en la sede del alto mando, pero para alivio de la misma le dijeron que no era necesario ya que solo debía estar allí si había un retador para lo cual le avisarian con tiempo. El tiempo paso y llego el cumpleaños número 18 de Yuuki, se hizo una pequeña reunión para el chico y al final de la noche el chico le pidió su regalo a Athena... digamos que la chica no durmió esa noche (si, le pidió eso) ... por otro lado el proyecto del chico estaba avanzando bastante bien, anudado a que iban la rutina y los vestuarios serian terminados a tiempo, pero no solo eso ya que la información que le trajeron de aquel viaje al profesor Odamaki fue de tal utilidad que necesitaba que le trajeran muestras de ciertas cosas por lo que Athena con la ayuda de Yuuki se encargaron eso ya que no quería perder tiempo.

Aunque a pesar de todo a lo largo de los días habían estado pasando cosas sumamente extrañas ya que de un tiempo a la fecha habían estado cayendo rocas espaciales en varios punto del mundo, esto era preocupante ya que ni la liga sabía que estaba ocurriendo del todo, sin embargo con el paso de los días Athena comenzó a sospechar que Steven sabia algo, ya que de repente se mostraba mas preocupado de lo normal sobre aquella rocas y los mas raro de todo fue lo que había pasado hace uno días...

Steven: Sapphire, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Athena: ¡Claro! ¿que pasa?

Steven: pero no aquí... ¿puede ser en privado?

Athena: eh?...mmmm si... supongo

Steven: gracias! entonces sigueme

Dicho esto la llevo a una cafetería apartada del resto de la muchedumbre que habitualmente estaba en ciudad Petalia (estaba allí ya que había ido con Yuuki a ver a Norman pero término huyendo cuando padre e hijo comenzaron a pelear entre si encontrándose con Steven que había ido a verla justamente a ella) al llegar el joven le ayudó a sentarse en una mesa apartarda de la entrada para luego proceder a sentarse el mismo, cuando hubieron ordenado un café y un helado triple (si la mujer no dejaba el azúcar ni en momentos como este) y les hubieron servido, el joven comenzó a hablar...

Steven: Sapphire, ¿recuerdas lo que paso en nuestra batalla cuando Metagross mega evolución y tu Blaziken también?

Athena: si, pero nunca me dijiste que paso en ese momento.

Steven: es eso de lo que quería hablarte... (bebiendo un poco de su café) veras, como ya te había dicho, hace poco que en la región Kalos se descubrió que algunos pokemon podian evolucionar a una etapa mas poderosa que la evolución adulta

Athena: esa vendría siendo la mega evolución ¿no es así?

Steven: así es, sin embargo no es tan fácil como ello, para poder lograrlo necesitad de tres cosas indispensables...

Athena: y esas serian...?

Steven: La primera es una piedra activadora como la que yo tengo (señalando su pendiente) yo tego en mi poder un mega pendiente pero en general puedes poner una piedra activadora en donde sea,

Athena: ¿como el brazalete de Lisia?

Steven: si, veo que lo notaste, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien mas?

Athena: (negando) no, no lo e visto necesario

Steven: por ahora es menor así... bueno continuando con lo que decía, la segunda cosa que necesitas es una piedra que sea compatible con tu pokemon

Athena: (curiosa) ¿de que hablas?

Steven: para hacerlo simple necesitas una piedra que ayude a mega evolucionar a tu pokemon, por ejemplo para que Metagross megaevolucione necesita una piedra llamada Metagrosita

Athena: y si supongamos que yo le diera esa metagrosita a Toro...

Steven: no podría mega evolucionar, ya que la metagrosita solo sirve con Metagross, la piedra que le corresponde a tu Blaziken es una Blazikenita

Athena: Ahora entiendo... pero si eso es asi... ¿por que Toro megaevoluciono en ese momento? ni Toro ni yo tenemos las piedras necesarias

Steven: Eso también me dejó con varias dudas, investigando un poco descubrí que hay casos en los que el vinculo del entrenador y el pokemon es tan grande que no necesitan de la megapiedra ni de la piedra activadora (viéndola de forma amable) parece que el lazo que tienes con tu Blaziken es tan grande que pudo mega evolucionar en ese momento para ayudarte, y ese seria el tercer punto en cumplir para la megaevolucion

Athena: ya veo... así que fue por eso

Steven: si, es por eso que ahora necesito hablar seriamente contigo, como Campeona tienes una carga muy dura con la región ya que es tu deber cuidar a todos en caso de que algo ocurra

Athena: eso lo se muy bien!

Steven: (asintiendo) si, pero por eso es que no puedo dejar que te quedes tan desprotegida, después comprenderás mis palabras, pero quiero que mantengas esto contigo y que no lo menciones a nadie, ni si quiera a Ruby (entregándole una caja pequeña)

Athena: ¿que es esto?

Steven: (serio) abrela ¡por favor!

Al abrir la caja vio que dentro había dos mega piedras y un collar de plata que tenia forma de unas alas que parecían guardar algo dentro de ellas, la cadena era larga igual de plata y cuando lo tomo en sus manos y presiono una pequeña hendidura que estaba detrás de las alas estas se abrieron revelando una piedra activadora que estaba unida a las alas...

Athena: (seria) ¿por que me das esto?

Steven: como te dije no puedo dejar que te quedes desprotegida, esas megapiedras son la altarianita y la lucarita, aun estoy en proceso pero pronto te daré también la blazikenita y la aggronita

Athena: aún no entiendo el porque? Si no me das una buena razón no aceptare esto Steven

Steven: (suspirando) Sapphire... hace cuatro años Norman, tu y yo perdimos la vida intentando salvar a esta región... no me arrepiento de lo que hice ya que gracias a que desperté a los reigis se salvaron muchas vidas pero... ¡no quiero ver como alguien con un futuro como el tuyo vuelve a despreciar su vida así! aún cuando la region depende de ti hay personas que no soportarían el hecho de que te pasara algo, es por eso que quiero que las tengas... no eres alguien que abuse del poder y tienes un lazo muy fuerte con tus pokemon ¡estoy completamente seguro de que tu puedes manejar mejor que nadie este poder!

Athena: mmmmm... lo vea por donde lo vea me has dejado otra carga Steven

Steven: lo siento!

Athena: no... supongo que no tengo opción después de haber escuchado tus razones... solo tengo una duda más... (mirándolo fijamente) ¿por que me diste al piedra activadora en un collar así? usualmente se puede ver claramente la piedra en donde la coloquen pero... tu te en cargaste de que no se pudiera distinguir a simple vista ¿cual es la razón?

Steven: ¡me atrapaste! hay una razón... se que ya sospechas algo pero... muy pronto la región...no todo el mundo tendrá que lidiar con un problema... no estoy seguro hasta que punto tendremos que intervenir pero... dentro de poco les daré a Ruby, Esmerald y a ti una megapulsera y una mega piedra correspondiente a su pokemon inicial... si las cosas se complican puede que les sean robadas las megapulseras

Athena: ya entiendo... así que básicamente esperas que aunque se lleven la megapulsera aun pueda ser capaz de usar la megaevolucion con este megacollar

Steven: así es

Athena: entiendo (colocándose el collar mientras guardaba las mega piedras) tendré cuidado con ellas

Steven: gracias

Athena: solo tengo algo que pedirte

Steven: ¿que ocurre?

Athena: si algo llega a pasar... y si a Yuuki se le ocurre pedirte que me hagas a un lado en la batalla...¡Por favor asegurate de decirme la verdad a tiempo para que yo pueda ayudarlos!

Steven: (sorprendido) ¿como estas tan segura de que Ruby hará eso?

Athena: (sonriendo de forma amable) ¡porque le conozco!

Después de esa conversación ambos regresaron al gimnasio de Norman donde encontraron a Esmerald y a Wally conteniendo a Norman de irse le encima a Yuuki e irse a golpes entre ellos... Steven no supo ni que decir... pero vaya que Athena si...

Athena: (con un aura oscura tras ella) Yuuki... le prometiste a Sayuri -san que no pelearías con tu padre...

Yuuki: ¡El empezó! ¡yo sólo dije que sus pokemon se verían mejor si los maquillara un poco!

Norman: (irritado) ¡¿decirme!? ¡MAQUILLASTE A MIS POKEMON SIN PERMISO! ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que es recibir a los retadores con mis pokemon pintados como payasos!?

Wally: (nervioso) ¡por favor tranquilicese Norman-san!

Yuuki: (ofendido) ¡¿Payasos!? y todavía que me tome la molestia de arreglar a tus pokemon!

Esmerald: (enojado) Callate!¡ESTO ES TU CULPA RUBY!

Athena: (con una voz inusualmente dulce) Yu-u-ki

Yuuki: (nerviosos por el tono de voz) s-si? ¿que ocurre?

Athena: Disculpate inmediatamente con Norman y desmaquilla a sus pokemon

Yuuki: (olvidando por un momento el aura amenazante de la chica) eh? ¿por que? ¡si me esforce tanto en ponerlos bellos!

Athena: (con una sonrisa falsa y una vena de irritación) creó que no estas entendiendo...

Yuuki: ¿q-que?

Athena: no es una pregunta... (tronando sus nudillos) ¡ES una orden! MUEVETE!

Y ahí fue cuando el chico comprendió que su pellejo estaba en riego por lo que tan rápido como pudo...

Yuuki: (asustado) ¡Lo siento papa, no volveré a maquillar a tus pokemon sin permiso!

Dicho eso rápidamente corrió a desmaquillar a los susodichos bajo la mirada incredula de Steven y Wally mientras que Norman se tranquilizaba y Esmerald comenzaba a carcajearse de la situación...

Steven: (confundido) ¿que acaba de ocurrir?

Wally: No Lo sé... ¿Esmerald-san?

Esmerald: bujajajaja...ah... me duele el estomago!

Steven: (viendo que una irritada chica iba tras Yuuki) ¿alguien puede decirme que ha pasado?

Wally: no me consta del todo pero... creó que Ruby-san parecía asustado de Sapphire -san

Norman: en realidad es un hecho... yo puedo darle miedo a ese mocoso, pero no le infundió tanto como para que no haga de las suyas...

Steven: (curioso) ¿de que habla?

Esmerald: (ya recuperado de su risa) En otras palabras Ruby le teme demasiado a Sapphire como para oponersele

Wally: (curioso) ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

Esmerald: jaja, no se tu pero... Sapphire es muy aterradora cuando de verdad esta molesta

Steven: ¿como lo sabes?

Esmerald: (con cara de recordar una experiencia mala) ¡no quiero recordar eso!

Aun con dudas al respecto la cara de Esmerald les dio una idea de la razón y... del alguna manera comenzaron a entender que hacer enojar a Athena significaba dolor... continuara

 **Yosh, ¡después de dos semanas volví!, ¿como ven? a pesar de ser pareja no todo puede ir miel sobre hojuelas, pero a su manera se reconcilian, quise darles un rato de paz ya que han pasado por mucho pero, Athena y Yuuki actúan mejor en la acción así que preparados o no la siguiente aventura ya esta dictada. Por otra parte me parecio interesante meter el miedo que Yuuki aun le tiene a Athena, aunque bueno, eso ha sido desde pequeños. Gonzox-kun, ¡felicidades por aprobar tus exámenes! espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado, y a tu pregunta sobre como divido en capítulos pues... como decirlo, realmente no hay un truco en general, antes de escribir nada pienso que quiero que pase en el capitulo, a partir de eso escojo un titulo que concuerde con lo que quiero escribir y a partir de eso escribo hasta que para mi el capitulo haya abarcado el titulo que presente. ¡Espero te sea de ayuda!, sin mas ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	49. Chapter 49 Indicios de problemas y nueva

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 49: Indicios de problemas y nuevas decisiones

El tiempo transcurría y conforme pasaba las relaciones se estrecharon y el tiempo limite para la presentación del proyecto de Yuuki estaba llegando, del mismo modo aquellas lluvias de trozos de meoritos se estaban haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes por lo que estaban causando estragos a la región. Esto preocupaba a la pelimorada ya que la liga le había ordenado junto con los demás líderes del Alto mando investigar las causas de esto, pero no solo a ellos, sino que los campeones y líderes del alto mando de las demás regiones en sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Debido a ello Athena dividió a los lideres del alto mando para que en grupos de dos investigaran lo que pudieran de los hechos recientes, Drake y Sidney fueron enviados a revisar el cañon meteoro, y su interior, hasta donde sabía Drake estaba familiarizado con el clan meteoro el cual podría darles respuestas de lo que se avecinaba mientras que Glacia y Phoebe fueron enviadas a monte Pirico, en primera instancina porque Phoebe se había entrenado allí y estaba familiarizada con el lugar, y en segunda por que los ancianos Makoto y Minako (anteriores guardianes de las gemas que controlaban a Groudon y Kyogre) habían fallecido hacia poco tiempo, sin embargo Phoebe podía hablar con sus almas por lo que en vista de las circunstancias Athena le pidio preguntarles acerca de daño que estaba pasando... tenía una corazonada y si lo que creía era cierto de nueva cuenta tendrían que lidiar con aquellos tres titanes a los que se enfrentaron hacia ya cuatro años. En un acuerdo silencioso Steven se había ausentado de la liga alegando estar ocupado con algunas cosas siendo sabido por la ojiazul que de hecho el sabia lo que pasaba pero por ahora lo dejaría ser, mientras tanto ella se dirigiría a uno de los puntos donde había un mayor daño de las lluvias, si podía tener una muestra de los meteoritos o inclusive mas podía pedirle ayuda al profesor Odamaki, el profesor Rowan (experto pokemon de la región Sinoh) y al profesor que trabajaba en el cañon cosmo.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la liga (donde se había llevado a cabo la junta) se encontró en la entrada de esta a Yuuki, el chico tenia una cara de indiferencia pero al notar que la chica estaba allí se acerco sonriendo...

Yuuki: Hola!

Athena: ¡Yuuki!? ¿que haces aquí?

Yuuki: nada! solo pasaba a visitar a mi linda novia y me entere por allí que ibas a revisar un par de cosas en la region así que ¿por que no acompañarla?

Athena: eso significa que quiera o no iras conmigo ¿cierto?

Yuuki: ¡Tre bian! al menos nos ahorramos la discusión de en medio...

Athena: (suspirando) haa... como sea (sacando a Pilo) Pilo, necesito tu ayuda pequeño (subiendo a la espalda del pokemon)

Yuuki: (subiendo también y posicionándose detrás de la chica) ¡Contamos contigo Pilo!

El pokemon asintió mientras comenzaba a volar alejándose de la liga, como dato curioso debido a que Athena ya era la Campeona podía ir y venir a su antojo usando vuelo para llegar a la liga y en el caso de Yuuki... pues digamos que su titulo de dexholders le ayudo en cuanto a poder ir allí sin necesidad de retar a la liga ya que solo iba a ver a Athena.

Después de unas horas de vuelo llegaron a una de las islas vírgenes que había cerca de donde aparecia la isla espejismo, se encontraban allí ya que era uno de los lugares donde los meteoritos estaba cayendo mas seguido, cuando estaban cerca del lugar les tomo desprevenidos una lluvia de meteoritos (o mas bien pequeños trozos de uno) por lo que ambos se aferraron a Pilo mientras que Athena le daba ordenes al pokemon para que esquivara los proyectiles...

Athena: (seria) ¡Pilo, izquierda... derecha... abajo, derecha...!

Después de un rato de estar esquivando Yuuki vio que había una cueva en ese lugar por lo que avisándole a Athena se dirigieron allí para resguardarse de la lluvia, apenas entraron la chica se percató de que Pilo se había lastimado por lo que uso su chacra medico para tratarlo, al terminar lo guardó en su pokebola dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada al igual que Yuuki...

Yuuki: (serio) me alegra haber venido... de no ser así estaría preocupado por lo que te hubiera pasado

Athena: gracias... sabia que algo podía pasar pero... (seria) nunca creí que algo como esto pudiera pasar... ¡demonios! (golpeando con su puño una pared)

Yuuki: ¡no te culpes! Pilo hubiera estado peor de no haber reaccionado como lo hiciste, así que tranquila (poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica)

La chica asintió mientras veía la lluvia que no parecía querer dejar de caer pronto, un rato después al ver que no tenían nada que hacer se dedicaron a ver como caia la "lluvia", en un momento dado Athena se le quedo viendo a Yuuki y noto algo...

Athena: oye... ¿Yuuki?

Yuuki: ¿que ocurre?

Athena: (curiosa) ¿no crees que tu cabello esta algo largo?

Yuuki: mmmmm... ahora que lo dices...(tocando su cabello que sobresalía de su gorro) es verdad... no e tenido tiempo de cortarlo así que lo e dejado así

Para aclarara este punto las patillas le había crecido hasta la barbilla y la parte de la nuca había crecido hasta hacersele una pequeña onda hacia atrás como si fuera una coleta pequeña...

Athena: ¿no piensas cortarlo?

Yuuki: mmmmmm... ¡no lo se! estoy pensando seriamente en dejarlo asi ¿crees que me quedaría bien?

Athena: (sonriendo como teniendo una idea) ¿¡ah!?

Yuuki: (dudoso) no estoy seguro de hacerlo pero... creo que me gusta este nuevo look ¿tu que crees?

Al preguntar eso volteo a ver a la chica y se sorprendió un poco la ver que ella se habia quitado la pañoleta y desatado el cabello, pero no se quedo allí ya que en vez de arreglarlo como siempre lo levanto en una coleta alta dejando sus ya acostumbrados mechones al lado de su rostro...

Athena: ¡Mira! puedo atarme el cabello así y dejar de estorbarme sin ocultar el largo, (sonriendo) ¿que tal? si cambiamos de look juntos no sera tan raro ¡Mejor juntos que separados!

Yuuki: (sonrojado) "¡Qu-que linda!"

Athena: (con un ligero puchero) a menos que no quieras dejarte el cabello así...

Yuuki: (cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado) ¡Lo haré! ¡me dejare el cabello así!

Athena: (feliz) ¡¿en serio?! ¡Que bien! la verdad ya quería dejar de levantarme el cabello de este modo...

Después de eso paso un rato mas y pronto dejado. de caer los meteoritos, ambos aprovecharon y salieron viendo lo que había hecho el suceso anterior viendo con sorpresa que algunos pokemon salvajes habían sido heridos por estos al no poder buscar refugió a tiempo, Athena se encargó de tratarlos rápidamente mientras que Yuuki comenzó a tomar algunos trozos de esos meteoritos guardándolos en sellos ya que estaban calientes. Al terminado noto que ya estaba oscureciendo y por si no fuera suficientemente malo no era seguro volar así sin saber si lloverian meteoritos otra vez, Athena pareció comprender la situación por lo que saco su pokegear (que la liga le obligo a comenzar a cargar) y llamo primero al presidente avisándole de la situación, después de ello le hablaron a Sayuri por lo que al avisarle se dispusieron a acampar dentro de la cueva en la que previamente habían estado.

Ya en la noche ambos se encontraban sentados cerca de una fogata que hicieron, ambos de veían ligeramente preocupados pero el chico aligerando el ambiente intento comenzar una conversación con la ojiazul...

Yuuki: por cierto... ¿a que hora crees que lleguemos con Steven?

Athena: (confundida) ¿De que hablas?

Yuuki: de mañana...

Athena: ¿mañana?

Yuuki: (extrañado) ¡Claro! mañana quedamos de vernos con Steven ¿no lo recuerdas?

Athena: (recordando lo que dijo) eh? ¡demonios! ¡lo olvide por completo!

Yuuki: pero si quedamos con Steven desde hace una semana

Athena: ¡lo se! pero como el director de la liga comenzó a llenarnos de trabajo lo olvide por completo... (preocupada) ¿ahora que hago? el director me quiere mañana con el informe completo

Yuuki: (abrazándola por la espalda) ¡no te preocupes! Rald (Esmerald) ira y yo también, lo que sea que Steven nos diga nos encargaremos de avisarte, así que tranquila ¿esta bien?

Athena: si... ¡lo siento! si no fuera por mi mfh...!

La chica fue interrumpida al sentir unos labios besandola, en algun momento el chico metio su lengua en la boca de la chica profundizando el contacto, cuando el aire se les término se separaron levemente con un delgado hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, el ojirojo se encargo de romperlo lamiendo los restos y sonriendo soncarronamente beso la frente de una sonrojada ojiazul...

Yuuki: ¡no te disculpes! es tu trabajo después de todo, además ahora estoy contigo así que no tienes por que preocuparte de nada

Athena: s-si...

El chico la volteo para dejarla de frente hacia el mientras la volvía a besar, en algún punto ya la tenía recostada en una de las bolsas de dormir que previamente habían preparado mientras el estaba encima de la chica repartiendo besos en su cuello y pecho (ya que había bajado el cierre de su bluson)...

Athena: Yu-Yuuki...ah!... espera... no podemos...

Yuuki: (separándose levemente) ¿qu-que ocurre?

Athena: (sonrojada) mañana debemos levantarnos temprano...

Yuuki: (con una sonrisa ladina) entonces estaremos ligeramente desvelados (apretando un seno de la chica)

Athena: Ah!... pe-pero...

Yuuki: de seguro no nos veremos en un día (sacando en sostén de la chica junto con el blusón) al menos dame una pequeña retribución por eso...

Athena: ¡pervertido! (viendo como el chico se quitaba la camisa y subcionaba sus senos) ahh!

Yuuki: pero... así me quieres! (despojado a la chica de sus short y ropa interior)

Athena: eso no es...Ahh!

Sin darse cuenta el chico la había desvestido por completo a la par de que el mismo se desvistio por lo que no noto en que momento se coloco entre sus piernas y la penetro sin piedad por lo que solo pudo resignarse y seguirle el juego. Unas horas mas tarde ambos se encontraban abrazados siendo cubiertos por un cobija, la chica dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Yuuki mientras este le acariciaba el cabello... no había querido decírselo pero estaba preocupado, tenia que fuera la ultima vez que la viera y eso lo llevo a hacer sus "actividades" en ese lugar, aun preocupado atrajo aun mas a Athena y termino dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Athena y Yuuki se levantaron repartiendo las actividades por hacer siendo Athena la encargada de cocinar mientras que el chico levantó el campamento, justo después sacaron a sus respectivos equipos pokemon y les dieron de comer al mismo tiempo que ellos desayunaban, después de eso levantaron lo que faltaba mientras se dirigían a la salida de la isla el ojirojo le entregó las muestras a la chica mientras preparaba a Pilo...

Athena: ¿seguro que no quieres que vaya? tal vez podría hablar con el presidente y...

Yuuki: estaré bien!, ve a entregar ese reporte y te veré mañana (dándole un beso mientras la abrazaba) ¿mejor?

Athena: si... tratare de llegar lo antes posible

Yuuki: si, ¡no te preocupes!

Athena: y sobre lo otro, ¿de verdad quieres viajar en Wallo? podría prestarte a Aria si así lo quieres?

Yuuki: Aunque adoro a tu altaria no puedo hacer eso, si llegara a pasar lo de ayer no podría manejarlo con ella

Athena: (confundida) ¿por que?

Yuuki: ellos te tienen confianza a ti y aunque a mi me conocen no es lo mismo... podría no solo ponerme en peligro a mi sino que a Aria tambien... por otro lado si es con Wallo sera mas fácil que salgamos adelante ya que solo necesitaríamos sumergirnos

Athena: (suspirando) mmmm... esta bien... pero ten cuidado ¿bien?

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡claro! (llegando a la playa donde Wallo apareció de las aguas)

Athena: bien... Wallo! te encargo a Yuuki (acariciado la frente del pokemon) bueno... nos vamos (subiendo al lomo de Pilo) ¡Nos vemos mañana Yuuki!

Yuuki: Si! nos vemos!

Apenas la chica desapareció de su vista el chico subió al lomo de Wallo y comenzaron a dirigirse a Ciudad Algaria, ya que allí habían sido citados, suponía que Rald ya había llegado por lo que pidiedole a Wallo que se apresurara se dirigieron a paso firme al lugar. Pasado el atardecer llegaron a su destino por lo que el chico agradeciéndole a Wallo se bajo de su lomo mientras el pokemon se sumergia en las aguas quedandose cerca por si lo necesitaban.

Cuando Wallo se fue Yuuki partió rumbo a la casa de Steven era bien sabido por ellos que tenia una casa en esa ciudad siendo Athena, Phoebe y el mismo los que de vez en cuando iba a checar que se encontrará bien, ya que el ex-campeón se la pasaba fuera mucho tiempo debido a sus investigaciones sobre las rocas. Cuando diviso la casa vio que justo como esperaba Esmerald ya se encontraba allí, el chico había cambiado su ropa y look en general llevando ahora su cabello suelto, ya no llevaba su equipo que le hacia parecer alto pero lo que si conservava era la camisa que tenia antes pero arremangada hasta un poco arriba de los codos, un pantalón bombacho azul que le quedaba arriba de los tobillos, unos tenis rojos con franjas negras pero la suela tenia unos especie de compartimientos cilíndricos y en su pecho llevaba unos cintillos como de municiones.

Apresurando el paso se acerco al chico que lo recibió con un saludo vago...

Yuuki: ¡Hola Rald! ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

Esmerald: hola... no hace mucho, Latias me trajo hace tan sólo una hora...

Yuuki: ya veo... ¿y Steven?

Esmerald: Aun no ha llegado, pero no creó que tarde mucho

Yuuki: ohh... supongo que nos toca esperar... (checando su pokegear mientras se ponía unos lentes)

Esmerald: si, por cierto... (con mirada curiosa) ¿Donde esta Sapphire? creí que vendría contigo...

Yuuki: (como si nada) no pudo venir, tenia que hacer algo en la liga por lo que llegada mas tarde ¿por que lo preguntas?

Esmerald: (con voz burlona) como últimamente se la pasan junto cada vez que pueden supuse que llegarían juntos

Yuuki: (avergonzado) ¡no nos la pasamos juntos!

Esmerald: (con voz irónica) heee... ¿me preguntó si no?

Yuuki: ¡Deja de burlarte!

Esmerald: Jajaja, ¡lo siento! por lo menos ahora no pelean por lo de tu amnesia

Yuuki: (con aura depresiva) ¡no me lo recuerdes! aun me siento culpable por eso

Esmerald: (restándole importancia) si, si... por cierto... ¿como vas con eso?

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿con eso?

Esmerald: si ya sabes... tu proyecto ese de los concursos

Yuuki: (comprendiendo) oh! ya... pues bien, aun no se lo he dicho a Sapph pero... ¡ya tengo listos los trajes!

Esmerald: ya veo... jaja jaja

Yuuki: ¿y ahora que te pasa?

Esmerald: (aún riendo) jaja, solo intento imaginar como se lo va a tomar Sapphire cuando vea el traje rosa que hiciste

Yuuki: ¡que grosero! estoy seguro que le gustara

Esmerald: si si... mira! allí viene Steven

Y justo como decía el rubio, Steven ya venia apresurado, al verlos se dilculpo y lo hizo pasar a su casa pero lo que llamo la atención fue que llevaba consigo una maleta metálica, sin dar mas importancia a ello pasaron al lugar para luego sentarse en las sillas de lo que era la sala, Steven se sentó enfrente de ellos dando la impresión de mando que en teoría tenia..

Steven: Bueno chicos ¿se preguntaran para que los llame? (al recibir un asentimiento de ambos) Bueno, primero que nada ¿donde esta Sapphire?

Yuuki: El director de la liga le ordeno llevarle un informe de los sucesos que han estado pasando estos días

Steven: ya veo... bueno primero que nada necesito que no me interrumpan por mas impactante que sea la noticia ¿bien?

Esmerald y Yuuki: si

Steven: (serio) contando el día de hoy quedan solo 12 días... un enorme meteorito caerá sobre el planeta y... todo desaparecerá (al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos) Se que todo esto parece demasiado repentino para ser verdad, ¡pero lo es! No sabemos mucho acerca del asunto, pese a que mi padre, el presidente de la Corporación Devon, ya ha comenzado a investigarlo.

Yuuki: para que te muesttes así significa que hay un problema

Steven: si, Devon ya ha comenzado a tomar las contra medidas disponibles para prevenir el desastre, sin embargo... hay personas que no nos creen debido a la poca información que manejamos ahora, por lo que me vinieron y nos amenazaron con terminar con estas contra medidas... De hecho mientras hablamos la situación se hace mas inminente, ¡pero no permitiremos que estas amenazas nos manipulen! y dependiendo de la situación podríamos tener que luchar contra esa gente.

Yuuki: (serio) Entonces... ¿que tenemos que hacer?

Steven: (con voz decidida) Solo una cosa... para poder prevenir la colisión del meteorito con el planeta, y en adición para prepararse para pelear contra estos enemigos que son pertenecientes al clan Dracond, ¡Quiero que me presten su fuerza! (diciendo eso puso la maleta que traía en la mesa) Si cooperan entre ustedes espero ver un incremento de poder mucho mayor (abriendo la maleta) He hecho algunas preparaciones para esto ¡por favor aceptenlos.

Dicho esto vieron que en la maleta habían tres blazaletes blancos con unos arreglos en grecas y lo que mas llamaba la atención era que tenían incrustados piedras activadoras, para sorpresa de Esmerald Yuuki tomo uno de los brazaletes poniendoselo en la muñeca izquierda...

Yuuki: ¡claro!

Esmerald: ¡¿que?! ¡lo estas aceptando como si nada!

Yuuki: (como si nada) Si puedo aceptarlo entonces lo haré libremente, además ¿no es la piedra de en medio hermosa y misteriosa?

Esmerald: (furioso) ¡No lo es! ¿¡ realmente te crees todo esto de que nuestro planeta desaparecerá!? ¡¿o la cosa acerca de la cooperación!?

Yuuki: (poniendo una mano en frente del chico para calmarlo) Steven... (mirándolo serio) Tengo algunas concidiones para esta cooperación.

Steven: ¿condiciones? te escucho

Yuuki: Nos convocaste aquí porque somos lo pokedex holders de Hoen ¿verdad? y por supuesto le dirás lo mismo a Athena en cuanto llegue ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Steven: ¿y que es lo que tu quieres?

Yuuki: En ese caso por favor no le digas a Athena nada de la destrucción del planeta (levantandose y dándole la espalda) puedes decirle que hay 'una lucha contra personas que están amenazando la corporación Devon' y que necesitas ayuda. Esa es mi condición para ayudarte

Steven: ...lo aceptó, pero Ruby... ¿realmente crees que Sapphire vaya a aceptarlo así como así? los tres sabemos que Sapphire es muy intuitiva y por si no fuera suficiente ahora que es la campeona esta mas involucrada en esto así no lo quieras ¿hasta cuando crees que podremos mantener estas farsa?

Yuuki: El tiempo suficiente como para que nosotros resolvamos el problema...Sé que Athena es mas lista... nos lo demostró en aquella batalla de hace cuatro años... (recordando cuando murió junto con su padre y Steven) pero es precisamente porque la conozco que no quiero que se involucre demasiado... ¡no soportaría perderla de nuevo!

Steven: Si eso es lo que piensas lo respetare... pero Ruby ¡recuerda esto! si llegamos a un punto en el que sea imposible ocultarle toda la verdad a Sapphire, no tendré mas remedio que decirle todo

Yuuki: (saliendo del lugar) Entonces me encargare de que ese momento no llegue...

Esmerald: (siguiéndolo mientras se ponía un brazalete)¡O-oye Ruby!

Mas tarde y con la impactante noticia que habían recibido ninguno d ellos dos podía conciliar el suelo por lo que fueron a una colina cerca de la casa de Steven a recostarse...

Esmerald: (preocupado) Waaah~ que gran problema ¿no?

Yuuki: si

Esmerald: Dime Ruby, aparte de Sapphire... ¿que pasa con las otras personas? ¿les vas a informar y preguntar por ayuda?

Al oír esa pregunta Yuuki se dio cuenta de algo... ¿a quien podría causar desesperación con esas malas noticias? ¿a quien. podría preguntarle por ayuda? a su mente llegaron las caras de sus padres, el profesor Odamaki, Chitose, Wallace... incluso la de Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Naruto pero...

Yuuki: (preocupado)no hay caso

Esmerald: (con aura depresiva) ya lo sé... en mi caso... No quiero ver las caras tristes de Crystal o del zapatero... ya sea que ganemos o no, parece ser mejor que no le digamos a nadie de esto

Yuuki: si... (en eso recordó que aun conservaba el cuerno que tenia Marge donde había una llama que guardaba todos sus recuerdos por lo que buscándolo y sacándolo de su mochila) Esmerald, ¡veamos esto juntos!

Al dejar fluir las llamas pudieron ver todo lo que Marge hizo cuando estuvo en el equipo magma, pero lo que temas les sorprendió fue un encuentro que tuvo con una chica espía, la chica en cuestión tenia el cabello corto negro, ojos cafés y piel clara, usaba una blusa negra sin mangas, un short corto beige, calcetas blancas a mitad del muslo, sandalias (parecidas a las de los shinobis) blancas, una capa ,medio rasgada blanca con unos arreglos de madera alrededor del cuello y lo que mas llamaba la atención era que en su pierna derecha tenia un arreglo en forma espiral con unos arreglos del clan Dracond, y sobresalía una piedra activadora.

Vieron de primera mano que esa chica fue la que les dio las coordenadas de como encontrar a Groudon y como al final, después de enfrentarse a Marge, se retiraba del lugar, esto fue lo que a Yuuki le dio una idea de como empezar a ver su problema actual ya que esa chica se veía que era miembro del clan Dracond y que sabia todo lo que estaba pasando, además había una razón mas...en su lucha contra Marge había usado un Salamanence... pero ESE Salamanence se le hacia conocido, demasiado conocido para ser verdad... se parecía demasiado a ese que los ataco a Athena y a el de pequeños, era algo que DEBIA confirmar por si mismo...continuara

 **Y cha chan, ahora si mis estimados lectores, la aventura de Oras ya esta oficialmente aqui... muchas cosas están pasando y faltan muchas mas por venir, ¿el destino de la tierra estará zanjado o podrán nuestros héroes hacer algo al respecto? por otro lado las decisiones de cada uno afectaran con los planes de otros ¿que consecuencias habrán? sin mas espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y como ya les había mencionado antes, aunque trato de seguir al manga siempre hago de las mias y realizo cambios sin avisar por lo que verán un par de cosas distintas... sin nada mas que decir ¡una saludo a Gozox-kun! espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ¿algun review para esta autora? ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	50. Chapter 50 Mega evolucion y revelaciones

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 50: Mega evolucion y revelaciones del pasado

Al día siguiente Athena se dirigió a Ciudad Algaria como prometió, cuando fue a informar al presidente de la liga le informo de sus sospechas sobre Steven y envió las muestras de los meteoritos a sus respectivos destinatarios (profesor Odamaki, Rowan y el científico del cañon cosmo) por lo que bajo la orden de mantener vigilado a Steven, el señor Stone y a todos lo involucrados con ellos partió a la ciudad a media noche, después de viajar en la madrugada llego a eso de las ocho a su destino. Al llegar se topo con Yuuki y Esmerald los cuales estaban dormidos en una colina cerca de la casa de Steven, pudo notar que ambos se habían quedado hacia poco dormido por lo que viendo que no despertarían pronto saco dos cobijas de su bolsa y los cubrió con ellas, en cuanto lo hacia pudo notar que en ambos tenían megapulseras (el brazalete con la piedra activadora) y que Yuuki sostenía en una de sus manos un cuerno, con curiosidad lo tomó y al ver que era como un encendedor lo prendió para ver que salia una flama la cual reconoció al instante...

Athena: "una llama de la memoria... debe ser la que le dio Marge"

La chica iba a devolverla pero antes de hacerlo la llama mostró lo que vieron Yuuki y Esmerald el día anterior mostrando al final a la chica del clan Dracond, Athena se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Yuuki pero lo dejo ser devolviendo el cuerno al chico, viendo eso y las crías de preocupación que tenían ambos chicos aún dormidos supo que algo estaba pasando pero fingió demencia y los dejo descansar mientras se iba a ver a Steven.

Ya con Steven este le contó lo que había quedado con Yuuki diciéndole que tenían unos enemigos de la corporación Devon y que necesitaban de su ayuda, la chica supo de inmediato que mentía pero también se imagino la razón del porque no le estaba diciendo la verdad completa por lo que solo asintió poniéndose la megapulsera que le correspondía

Steven: Sapphire... ya lograste hacer eso con Altaria y Lucario

Athena: si... pero finjamos que no al igual que mi supuesto engaño en cuanto a lo que esta pasando...

Steven: (con culpa) Sapphire...yo

Athena: esta bien... fue la desicion de Yuuki, pero sigue en pie lo que te dije ese día

Steven: si

Dicho esto ambos siguieron charlando un poco en cuanto a lo Athena había estado haciendo últimamente terminando con que el joven le entregó dos nuevas megapiedras, una Aggronita y una Galladita, esta ultima le causo confusión a la chica ya que hasta donde sabia ella no tenia un Gallade y en todo caso el que era mas probable que tuviera uno era Yuuki ya que el tenia a un kirlia pero Steven le dijo que estaba seguro que a ella le serviría más, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando la chica asintió guardando ambas piedras dirigiéndose después a despertar a ambos chicos, ya eran pasadas la 10 y necesitaban partir a las islas las islas del sur para empezar un entrenamiento especial que Steven había preparado.

Cuando llego con los chicos vio que Yuuki ya estaba despierto mirando confundido las mantas que lo cubrían a el y a Esmerald pero al notar a la chica lo comprendió sonriendole

Yuuki: tu fuiste la que nos arropó ¿verdad?

Athena: si, cuando llegue los vi dormidos en plena intemperie, ¿que estaban haciendo como para quedarse dormidos en un lugar asi?

Yuuki: (restándole importancia) sólo nos quedamos hablando y se nos fue el tiempo...

Athena: (con mirada inquisidora) mmmmm...

Yuuki: (nervioso) ¿que pasa?

Athena: nada... deberíamos despertar a Esmerald, Steven quiere que vayamos con el a las pueblo Azuliza para un entrenamiento

Yuuki: me imagino que ya te dijo la situación actual...

Athena: si, me habló de los enemigos de la corporación Devon

Yuuki: (dudoso) ¿no te dijo nada mas?

Athena: (inocente) ¿cómo qué?¿Debería saber algo más?

Yuuki: eh? a...no sólo... no te preocupes, no es nada

Athena: ya veo... bueno, despertaré a Esmerald

La chica ya se había arrodillado para despertar al susodicho, pero antes de que hiciera nada el ojirojo la había abrazado por la espalda poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la chica ,mientras que con su mano libre tomaba la barbilla de la ojiazul para voltearla levemente y darle un beso, la chica iba a protestar acerca de que no era el momento pero cuando abrió la boca le ojirojo se aprovechó de eso y profundizo el contacto metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica que solo gimió en protesta, cuando la situación se iba a poner mas comprometedora...

Esmerald: (irritado) si van a hacer eso ¡búsquense un hotel y no lo hagan frente a mi!

La chica avergonzada empujó a Yuuki logrando separarse y para sorpresa del chico y de Steven (que iba llegando para irse con los chicos a las islas) la chica abofeteo a él azabache sumamente sonrojada...

Athena: ¡PERVERTIDO!

Un rato más tarde el grupo se dirigía a pueblo Azuliza con ayuda de Wallo, Athena se encontraba enfrente ignorando al ojirojo ya que estaba apenada por lo que habían hecho en frente de Esmerald, mientras que los demás iban atrás con un Yuuki intentando arreglar lo que había provocado, un Steven que intentaba amenizar las cosas con ambos (aunque sabia de sobra se había ganado a pulso que la chica se enojara) y a un Esmerald riendose de la situación ya que era obvio que fue el chico el que provoco todo, un dato curioso era que aunque ambos habían formalizado su relación no eran tan cariñosos en público ya que Athena era muy penosa en ese sentido por lo que en este momento era normal que se enojara al haber hecho eso en frente de Rald.

Al llegar a pueblo Azuliza eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Steven les pidio que lo esperaran un momento en lo que iba a arreglar unas cosas, apenas se fue Esmerald vio que Yuuki se retiro un rato de la vista de todos y que al regresar tenia puesta ropa nueva, consistía en una camisa de manga corta y cuello alto roja con franjas negar en los hombros y en el pecho, un short tipo bermuda de color negro con algunos arreglos en gris, unas deportivas amarillas con arreglos en rojo y negro, un gorro usual a los que se ponía pero la banda era negra con una pokebola doble roja y una mochila cruzada al hombro de color amarillo así como sus lentes

Yuuki: (como si nada) Athena, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar molesta conmigo? ¡Ya me disculpe!

Athena: no estoy molesta pero... (viendo como Esmerald comenzaba a reír de nuevo) ¿Que piensas hacer si Rald se lo dice a Gold?

Esmerald: (burlándose) pensarlo no, ¿que van a hacer? ¡esto es algo que no pienso desaprovechar!

Yuuki: Entonces esto lo soluciono ahora, Rald, si dices algo ¡yo le diré a Crystal acerca de esa foto suya que encontré en tu habitación! (recordando que la vez que fue a verlo vio una foto de Crystal en bikini)

Esmerald: (pálido) ¡No te atreverías!

Yuuki: (como si nada) yo creo que si... ¿tenemos un trató?

Esmerald: (bufando) che... ¡ya que!

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡problema resuelto!

Athena: (sonrojada) mou... Yuuki

Yuuki: Bueno, en vista de que no hay problema puedo irme (acercándose a la chica)

Athena: (confundida) ¿irte? pero si acabamos de llegar

Yuuki: Tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente que deje inconcluso pero antes (mostrando un conjunto de ropa con deportivas y una mochila) ¡Ten!

Athena: ¿P-por que ahora?

Yuuki: (mirándola fijamente) Hice varias versiones de este diseño ¡quiero que te lo pruebes!

Athena: (nerviosa) C-claro!, (volteandose para ir a cambiarse) me lo pondré...

Yuuki: (deteniéndola) ¡Ah! ¡Espera! (volteándola de los hombros para luego poner encima de la ropa tres pokebolas) Antes tengo otro compromiso que atender, ¿puedo dejarte a Ruru y Zuzu por favor? Ellos pueden entrenar por si solos

Athena: (confundida) ¡Seguro! pero... ¿por que me das a otro Kirlia?

Yuuki: (con voz serena) Es un obsequio, ¡estoy seguro que puedes criar muy bien a ese Kirlia! por cierto, su nombre es Kiruru (comenzando a irse)

Athena: ¿¡pero a donde vas!?

Yuuki: Volveré pronto, así que cuento contigo hasta entonces

Athena: (con un puchero) hmph...

Yuuki: (deteniéndose un momento y regresando con. la chica) ¡Ah! ¡casi lo olvido! Cuando termine este entrenamiento especial quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar (sacando un boleto) ¡Vamos a ver esto juntos!

La chica miro el boleto y vio que se trataba de un espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas en el observatorio de ciudad Algaria, lo cual la sorprendio ya que..

Athena: ¡Estas...¿no son difíciles de conseguir?!

Yuuki: si... pero si no quieres ir...

Athena: (nerviosa y sonrojada) ¡Si voy! (quitándole el boleto) ¡Claro que quiero!

Yuuki: ¡Genial! saluda a Steven de mi parte, ya me voy

Athena: si, ¡Buen viaje!

Apenas se fue Athena noto que Esmerald estaba de nuevo dormido por lo que al ver que Steven tardaría un rato se fue a cambiar detrás de unas rocas alejadas de la playa (ya que Yuuki se enojaba si se desnudaba en frente de alguien mas) y se quito la ropa comenzando a cambiarse al terminar noto que la blusa que le dio el chico estaba demasiado escotada mostrando una buena parte de su busto lo cual la avergonzó y como solo se había puesto la blusa no pudo sino sonrojarse al ver que Yuuki llegaba a donde estaba con cara de preocupación con lo que parecía una blusa negra...

Yuuki: (sin notar el estado de la chica) Athena, ¡lo siento! olvide darte esta blusa que va debajo de... (sonrojandose al notar la semidesnudez de la chica)

Athena: ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

Yuuki: olvide darte este blusa... ¿no pensabas salir con esa blusa así, verdad?

Athena: (avergonzada) ¡Por supuesto que no!

Yuuki: (aliviado) haaa... es un alivio... bueno, sera mejor que te cambies (entregándole la blusa)

Athena: s-si...

El chico le dio la espalda para darle un poco de privacidad mientras la chica se vestía rápidamente, al terminar puso atención en su atuendo el cual consistía en una blusa negra de tirantes y el dobladillo de la blusa terminaba en unos especies de bordes circulares, otra blusa encima de esa roja igual de tirantes con un corte en el pecho estilo corazón que dejaba ver la blusa negra, un short de ciclista negro a la mitad del muslo y encima de ese un short de mezclilla blanco que le quedaba un poco debajo del trasero, unas deportivas amarillas con arreglos en rojo y una mochila con compartimientos para pokebolas que iba alrededor de su cintura.

Al notar que ya estaba lista el chico le sonrió y sin decirle nada la hizo sentar en una roca mietras el sacaba un cepillo de su mochila comenzando a cepillar el cabello de la ojiazul, después le hizo una coleta alta y al final uso la pañoleta roja que iba con la ropa que le hizo como una diadema amarrándola en la parte de arriba simulando un lazo (o moño)...

Yuuki: si, ¡perfecto! ¡Sabia que te quedaría bien!

Athena: gracias...

Yuuki: ¡Bueno! ahora si me voy...

Athena; Yuuki... espera!

Yuuki: ¿que pasa?

La chica no le respondió pero lo abrazo pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo beso, el chico aun sorprendido le correspondió el gesto abrazándola de la cintura atrayéndola aun mas, luego de un par de minutos ambos se separaron jadeantes y con un ligero sonrojo pero fue entonces cuando el chico se apenó ya que Athena sonriendo...

Athena: ¡Que tengas un buen viaje!

Yuuki: s-si... gracias

Ambos se soltaron siendo el chico el que comenzó a irse ya que llamo a Wallo y este le llevo en su lomo, apenas se perdió en el horizonte Athena se dirigió a donde Esmerald se había quedado, encontrándolo todavía durmiendo, negando saco a Ruru y a su nuevo compañero Kiruru recibiendo un abrazo de Ruru ya que tenia tiempo que no la veia mientras que Kiruru la veía con curiosidad, en cuanto se separo de Ruru la chica se acercó a Kiruru agachandose para quedar a su altura...

Athena: (sonriendo de forma dulce) Hola!, me llamo Athena, ¡espero nos llevemos bien Kiruru! (extendiendo su mano)

El pokemon le correspondió el gesto de forma energética lo cual alegro a la chica, un rato mas tarde Esmerald despertó encontrándose con que Athena estaba entrenando a Ruru y Kiruru, después de un rato la ojiazul le pidió ayuda para entrenar a los dos pero...

Athena: ¡Hey Esmerald! ¡Al memos ayudame un poco! ¡si no les das órdenes no podrán entrenarse apropiadamente!

Esmerald: (flojeando) de ninguna manera (sentándose) Además ¿por que tenemos que entrenar a dos kirlias?

Athena: ¡Seria genial si Ruru y mi nuevo amigo Kiruru pudiesen evolucionar juntos! el poder combinado de dos ataques de Gardevoir podría crear algo fantástico ¿no lo crees?

Esmerald: (desestimando lo dicho) Bien, bien, si es por eso trabajaré mas duro, además... yo no quiero estar en medio de su relación tan empalagosa.

Athena: (sonrojada) ¿de verdad lo crees? no creó que seamos tan así...

Esmerald: (con mirada inquisidora) ¿Desde cuando cambiaste tanto? no recuerdo que fueras asi

Athena: (con voz nostálgica) supongo que desde que pude tener una vida normal... (sonriendo) ¡hay muchas cosas que han cambiado con el tiempo Esmerald!

Dicho eso volvió a dar órdenes a los pokemon mientras era observada por Esmerald...

Esmerald: "ellos han estado separados por mucho tiempo... sin embargo ahora... es como si la Sapphire que había conocido fuera otra... me preguntó si las cosas hubieran cambiado en algo si ella no se hubiera ido por tres años..."

No pudo pensar en ello por mas tiempo ya que mientras entrenaban tanto Ruru como Kiruru comenzaron a evolucionar...

Athena: (emocionada) ¡SI! ¡esta ocurriendo! genial

Cunado estaban evolucionando Athena noto que Kiruru tocaba una roca lisa y brillante y cuando terminaron de evolucionar ambos vieron con sorpresa que Ruru había evolucionado en un Gardevoir pero que Kiruru lo había hecho en un Gallade, la reacción inmediata de Esmerald fue reírse pero Athena no se lo tomo así...

Esmerald: (carcajeandose en el suelo) ¡hahahahaha! ahh... ¡Se suponía que debían ser un par pero... (sentandose con lágrimas de la risa) esto es una gran lástima! ¡y mira los, ahora la entrenadora tiene un caballeroso Gallade y el entrenador una Gardevoir muy elegante!

Para ese momento ambos pokemon veían confundidos al chico...

Esmerald: En cierto modo, tiene algo de logi...!

La chica molesta cargo sus brazos de chacra y levantó la piedra donde Esmerald había estado recostado para luego azotarla en el suelo asustando al chico...

Athena: (con un aura amenazante) ¿que significa eso?

Esmerald: (comenzando a huir) ¡Exactamente lo que dije mujer violenta!

La chica dejó que el blondo huyera y cuando lo midió bien corto una baya zidra conocida por ser muy dura lanzandosela en la cabezan, en cuanto cayo al suelo sobandose se acercó a los dos pokemon...

Athena: (sonriendo) no te preocupes Kiruru, ¡no fue tu culpa!, esa roca que tocaste debió hacer que evolucionado en Gallade

Esmerald: (sobandose la cabeza) ¡Eso fue peligroso! ¡Apasionada chica de las cavernas!

Athena: ¡Es mejor que cierres tu sucia boca antes de que te la cierre con una baya tomato!

En ese momento llego Steven junto con una mujer de avanzada edad, tenia el pelo purpura peinado en dos especies de cebollas amarra las de en medio cada una, tenía piel tostada y ojos verdes, la mujer usaba un kosoke blanco con el diseño en el pecho de dos pokebolas, una hakama azul, sandalias y en si frente tenia una cinta con un diseño de pokebola, en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo de monje pero lo que llamaba la atención fue que tenia en el los brazaletes que usaron para aprender los ataques definitivos.

Steven: ¡Hey, hey! ¡por favor detenganse los dos!¿que hay de su entrenamiento especial?

Esmerald: ¡Fue esta chica la que comenzó a atacarme!

Athena: ¡tu fuiste el que comenzó a burlarse primero cuando Kiruru evoluciono a un Gallade!

Steven: Dejame ver, (arrodillándose en donde estaban ambos pokemon y tomando una roca) ¡Esta es la razón! una piedra alba, es probable que tu pokemon lo haya tocado mientras evolucionaba. (mostrandoles la roca) Hace tiempo descubrí que Aquí yacen piedras con misteriosos poderes y... (viéndola con interés) yo creo que estas... vienen del espacio

Athena: (curiosa) ya veo...

En eso se acercó la mujer que al notar que no la presentaban lo hizo ella misma..

Mujer: (sonriendo) Hola, soy Kimberly

Athena: Yo soy Sapphire

Esmerald: y yo me llamo Esmerald

Steven: (confundido) ¿y que hay de Ruby?

Athena: Dijo que tenia algo mas que hacer y de fue...

Esmerald: (urgandose la nariz) ¿uh? ¿el no te dijo acerca de su plan? incluso yo lo sé

Athena: (Mosqueada) bueno, ¡disculpame por no saberlo!

Esmerald: Solo prende tu multinav y entra a la parte de vídeo [#aclaro aquí que el pokenav que la liga le dio tenía la modalidad de videollamada, vídeo, mapas y registros de sitios#] El dijo que aparecería en vivo por la tele.

La chica así lo hizo y el programa que vio fue el de concursos pero le sorprendió ver a Lisia allí bajo el mando de un presentador...

Voz de presentador: ¡Y aquí estamos d nuevo esta semana con lo concursos en vivo! ¡Yo con ustedes a su anfitriona, la famosa Idol de concursos LISIA! ¡Aqui esta para demostrar toda la diversión y lo asombrosos de los concursos! ¡Y hoy tenemos a un muy especial invitado! (mostrando a Yuuki el cual posaba ante la mira de la cámara)

Lisia: (en modo fan) Nuestro invitado es... el campeón que gano todos los concursos en todos los rangos. ¡Una persona a la que siempre he admirado! ¡RUBY!

Para este punto la chica ya se le había pegado al chico tomándolo del brazo de forma empalagosa...

Yuuki: ¡vaya, vaya Lisia, que emoción es estar aquí! ¿algun titulo que puedas poner a mi historia? ( fanfarroneando) ¿que tal 'mi emocionante debut en los concursos'?

Fue en ese momento que Athena apagó el multinav siendo observada por los presentes ya que emanaba un aura oscura y tenia una vena de irritación en su frente. Que si estaba molesta... si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado pero... era Lisia la que se le estaba pegando y que el chico no la apartarta no ayudaba en nada por lo que a decir verdad si estaba un tanto celosa al respecto...

Athena: (con una sonrisa tenebrosa) Una palabra de esto y no respondo por el bienestar fisico de quien lo mencione

Steven, Kimberly y Esmerald: (aterrorizados) ¡S-SIII!

Un rato mas tarde se veía salir a un ojirojo de la sede de concursos en ciudad Portual, detrás de el venían Tyler y Maryan que lo felicitaban por su presentación en televisión pero el chico les dijo algo que los confundió...

Maryan: ¿te sientes apto para seguir en este camino?

Yuuki: si ¿pero no lo notaste?

Maryan: (confundida) ¿uh? ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

Yuuki: Acerca de los concursos... me gusta buscar el carisma, la belleza, el ingenio, la dureza y la dulzura de los pokemon. ¡Realmente quiero seguir mi sueño!... (serio) pero tal vez... no se nos permitirá estar en ese tipo de situación nuevamente... (quitándose los lentes) Pienso que este fue la ultima vez que estaré aquí, eso es lo que quería decir ya que...(serio) vine aquí pensando en que esta podría haber sido mi ultima vez... eso es todo (comenzando a correr al puerto) ¡Debo irme!

Maryan: (siguiéndolo) ¡Espera Ruby!

Sin esperar a nadie el chico llego al puerto y silbando llamo a Wallo, en cuanto apareció el chico salto a su lomo y a paso decidido...

Yuuki: Wallo, A la isla del sur

Así rápidamente partió al lugar designado, a eso de las seis llego a las islas y agradeciendo al pokemon se despidió para luego sentarse en el pasto del lugar luego de mirar un poco el entorno saco de su mochila una flauta que previamente Esmerald le había dado por lo que procedió a tocarla, esta era una flauta muy especial ya que si tocabas determinada melodía, ese sonido llamaba a dos entes muy particulares...

Detrás del chico apareció una chica con traje de exploradora en tono amarillo, la chica tenia el cabello largo y rosa recogido en dos coletas, piel clara y ojos ámbar, cuando la chica vio a Yuuki sonrió y le contesto de forma telepatica

Chica: "¡Tu eres... ¿Ruby?!"

Yuuki: (acercándose) Me alegra que me recuerdes, ¡Lo siento! pero siempre me ha dado curiosidad... (tanteando alrededor de la chica como si tocara algo) Tus plumas son como cristal... ya veo, así es como manejas la luz para cambiar tu apariencia

Al hacer eso la chica comenzó a reír y de pronto su apariencia cambio hasta convertirse en un Latias...

Latias: "¡Jejeje! me haces cosquillas"

Yuuki: lo siento (en ese momento apareció frente a ellos un Latios el cual veía de forma severa a Latias)

Latios: "Hey, no bajes la guardia tan fácilmente"

Latias: "oh, pero si es uno de los amigos de Rald, son los amigos que lucharon contra el monstruo del frente de batalla con nosotros hermano"

Latios: (dirigiéndose a Yuuki) "Bien, ¿A que has ve ido?...No, no tienes que decirlo. (serio) Algo inusual esta ocurriendo de nuevo ¿correcto? (el chico asintió) Muy bien, te Prestaremos nuestros poderes"

Yuuki: gracias... Hay un lugar al que necesito que me lleves

Latios: "entendido, sube" (dejando que el chico lo montara y comenzando a volar) "Espera aquí Latias" (Ya en pleno vuelo) Por cierto, ¿la tienes?

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿puedes sentirlo?

Latios: "si... mas aun, nosotros también la tenemos... tal vez sea el destino que la hayamos encontrado al mismo tiempo que los humanos"

Yuuki: tal vez así sea... algo inevitable

Latios: "Ruby, intenta imaginar lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. Nuestros corazones deben ser como uno, tenemos que creer el uno en el otro y sentir nuestro lazo. Luego pon esos sentimientos en tu puño y elevarlo a los cielos"

Al decir eso Yuuki alzo su mano izquierda donde tenia la megapulsera y fue entonces que la piedra activadroa brillo para luego dar pauta a la mega evolución de Mega Latios, al mega evolucionar Latios aumento la altura y velocidad de forma asombrosa por lo que...

Latios: "Agarrate fuerte"

Dicho eso el chico se aferro como pudo a su espalda y luego de dar varias volteretas un tanto bruscas el vuelo se volvió tranquilo...

Latios: "¿puedes abrigo los ojos y ver a tu alrededor?"

El chico así lo hizo y se sorprendio al ver que desde la altura en la que estaban se podía ver una buena parte de la región Hoen...

Latios: "¿puedes ver... que tan alto estamos como para ver la toda region Hoen?

Yuuki: ¡¿Wo-Woah!?

Latios: "Surcando los cielos... este método de vuelo no seria posible de otra forma" (señalando el pilar Celeste) [#acotuando aquí, si tiene dudas ese lugar es do de reside Rayquaza cuando no esta en la atmósfera #] "Y ese es el sitio al que quieres ir. La torre que perfora los cielos ¡El pilar celeste!

Luego de eso Latios voló hacia el pilar y aterrizo justo en la entrada volviendo a su forma normal, Yuuki bajo de su lomo viendo el lugar con curiosidad pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que el lugar desprendia cierta escencia sagrada... estaba seguro que Athena podría asegurarlo de estar allí... Al entrar ambos se veían interesados en el lugar...

Yuuki: Aquí es donde mi papa y Wally entrenaron escalando 50 pisos mientras se enfrentaban a los pokemon salvajes... Wally, tú... llegaste a la cima huh... ¿podre hacerlo?

Latios: "estarás bien, tienes la piedra espíritu e incluso me mega evolucionaste"

Yuuki: no... (con cara critica) Me refiero a que nadie a limpiado este sitio en años, así que me preguntaba si podía llegar a la cima sin ensuciarme a mi o a mis pokemon

Ante esto Latios callo estilo anime ya que no esperaba esa respuesta tan inmadura del chico, no pidieron seguir con su conversacion ya que notaron que los observaba un Claydol salvaje con intención es de atacarlos pero Yuuki se dio cuenta y comenzando a hacer como una presentación...

Yuuki: Aquí esta el primer pokemon salvaje, ¡Claydol! (comenzando un un monólogo de presentación mientras sacaba una pokebola) El tiempo pasa y las estaciones cambian, pero el carisma en sus ojos nunca cambiara. El pokemon clima que salta ala través de la lyvia, sol y granizo; ¡La Castform llamada Popo (liberando al pokemon) ¡SAL! y usa ¡Granizo!

El pokemon hizo lo ordenado aprobechandose de su habilidad para pasar a la forma tipo hielo por lo que rápidamente debilito al Claydol salvaje, cuando este fue derrotado pudieron oír la voz de una chica...

Voz:¡Woah! ¡Eso esta muy genial! ¡No sabia que podías hecer eso!

Yuuki: (serio) "Es una voz de mujer, ¿viene del piso de arriba?"

Para este punto de forma cautelosa vio que había una persona en la parte del lugar, justo en la división de las escaleras y el piso de arriba y que junto a esa persona había un Mushroom...

Mujer: Después de hacer un ataque de cambio climático ella también cambia, significa que puede modificar su propia forma... huh (comenzando a bajar) Kyogre y Groudon también tienen la habilidad de cambiar el clima ¿verdad? (ironizando) ¡Que coincidencia! justo estaba pensando en el clima... ¿no estuvo la batalla de esos dos increíble? pero... ¿nonestuvo todavía mas increíble el dragón que rugió y los exhortó?

Yuuki: (desconfiado) ¿quien eres? "así que ella fue la causante de todo lo que paso hace años..."

Mujer: di tu nombre antes de preguntar lo del de otros

Yuuki: No... (con pose despreocupada) Bueno, es lo que me gustaría decir, pero si no te hago caso no llegaremos a ninguna parte ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Ruby, soy un pokedex holder de esta región ¡Hoen!

Sin que lo notaran Yuuki rápidamente corrió y salto hacia las escaleras para atrapar a la chica del tobillo pero esta lo esquivo viendo como el piso donde antes había pisado en chico se desmoronaba dejando al chico colgado de las escaleras pero para sorpresa de la chica que creyó que se caería el 'chico' desapareció en una nube de humo y para mayor impresión el chico le aplicó una llave tendiendo la boca arriba en el suelo, la chica con trabajos pudo liberar a un Salamanence en cual al ver que Yuuki tenia a atrapada a su entrenadora fue directo a atacarlo con sus garras. El ojirojo pudo esquivar el ataque agachándose pero aun así provoco que su gorro se desacomodara un poco dejando ver su cicatriz.

Yuuki: De todos lo pokemon que podían ser, tenias que ser tu...

Latios al ver que el chico estaba en problemas comenzó a luchar contra salamenence pero la chica aprovecho para ve intentar escapar oí Relo que llamó a a su Wishmur, sin embargo este noble hizo caso ya que estaba comienzo algo del suelo...

chica: ¿Aster? ¡Aster! ¿que estas haciendo? ¡No comas comida de la tierra! ¿Quee estas comiendo? (al ver que tenia una especie de cubos azules) ¿Pokecubos?

Yuuki: creo que deberías preocuparte mas por ti (atrapando sus muñecas pocisionandose arriba de la chica) ¡Te tengo! (serio) Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿no es así? pero ya se quien eres... Eres Zinnia

Zinnia: (mirándolo burlona) Bueno, me sorpremdes ¿quiem eres tu? ¿a que has venido?

Yuuki: Estoy aquí para preguntarte... sobre el peligro que se acerca a este planeta

Zinnia: ¿quieres hablar sobre el desastre? ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cuanto es lo que sabes?

Yuuki: Yo soy el que esta haciendo las preguntas Zinnia

Zinnia: (sonriendo) ¿Sabes? eres demasiado agresivo y fuirte tu el que vino a interrumpir sin preguntar... que problemático es que hayas podido subir hasta aquí... no hay caso

Sin que aparentemente lo notaran Salamanence cargo un lanzallamas atacando a Yuuki, pero este salto soltando a Zinnia mientras esta escapaba...

Zinnia: ¿que tal esto? ¡Luchemos! (Dicho eso toco la piedra activadora de su tobillo haciendo que Salamanence megaevolucionara)

Yuuki: Si no me equivoco, lo que tienes en tu pierna derecha es una piedra activadora ¿no?

Zinnia: si, se llama la megatobillera... ¡Ahora veamos que tan fuerte eres (relamiendose los labios)

Latios ataco al megasalamenece, pero se dio cuenta que la piel del enemigo se había hecho más dura fortaleciendo su defensa...

Yuuki: ¡Latios! ahora es nuestro turno!(alzando su brazo izquierdo) ¡Luz de la piedra activadora y... luz de la latiosita! (tocando la piedra activadora) ¡Conectense! ¡Ve! ¡Megaevlucion (Dicho eso Latios mega evolucionó)

Latios: "¿Era necesario de que fuera tan largo?"

Yuuki: ¿Pero cierto que suena genial?

Zinnia: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy emocionada! ¡Vozarron!

El Salamanence hizo lo ordenado logrando estrellar a Latios contra un muro pero este se levanto desafiante...

Zinnia: ¡Oh! ¿pudieron soportar eso? Bien, bien!

Yuuki: (analizando)Gracias a la mega evolución la habilidad de Salamanence ha cambiado de intimidación a piel celeste... todos sus ataque s de tipo normal pasan de ser de tipo normal a tipo volador... Esto ayuda a que su vozarrón se vuelva de tipo volador y por tanto el poder de Salamanence aumenta... eso es lo que puedo decir pero...

Venido como Latios y Salamence luchaban atacando y esquivando entre si mirando que el enemigo tenía problemas con Latios...

Yuuki: ¡No somos asi de estúpidos cono para recibir todo en ataque! (serio) ¿que ocurre Salamamence? ¿Acaso piensas que.. solo atacaremos el el lado derecho? (viendo como Latios ya estaba del lado izquierdo del enemigo) ¡Resplandor!

Al ver que el Salamanence se estrello en el muro y estaba débil...

Yuuki: (con los brazos cruzados) ¡No creas que te dejare escapar esta vez!

Zinnia: (riendo) Hahaha... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ya veo así que es eso! ¡Maravilloso!... Hace 12 años, cuando el dragón sagrado estaba siendo experimentado por el consejo... yo estaba intentando rescatarlo del laboratorio...

Las imágenes de aquel día hace doce años, cuando el y Athena eran pequeños vinieron a la mente del ojirojo, las lágrimas de Athena, la mirada de furia del Salamanence, cuando el peleo contra el Salamanence y la herida en su frente...

Zinnia: Tu eres el niño que peleo contra este Salamanence... aquel día ¿Cierto?...

...continuará

 **Jojo, como ven, he aqui el nuevo capitulo, creo que es mas que obvio que me estoy basando mucho en el manga de oras, pero apenas publiquen bien y traduzcan el capitulo 19 esto va a dar un giro distinto, por ahora ¿que tal? ha aparecido la causante de aquella brecha que se formo entre Yuuki y Athena cuando eran niños, (#no se ustedes pero yo queria matarla a penas me entere de todo lo que hizo la desgraciada ¬¬#) ademas de que el problema que acongoja a la tierra ha sido revelado ¿como creen que se desarrolle esta aventura? ademas un plus... digamos que Athena hara una jugada que no se espera nadie, sin mas por ahora Gonzox-kun, ¡no te preocupes por no tener ideas para comentar! con una carita de como te parecio el capitulo me conformo (^O^) sin mas por decir ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE,BYE.**


	51. Chapter 51 Peligro inminente, un plan in

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 51: Peligro inminente, un plan inesperado y sufrimiento silencioso

Zinnia: (asintiendo) Tu eres el niño que peleo con este Salamanence en aquel día ¿cierto?... Ahora todo tiene sentido (mirando lo que comía su Whishmur) Esparciste esos pokecubos a propósito ¿no es así? te diste cuenta que la naturaleza de Aster era plácida y elegiste el sabor amargo ¿el cual es su favorito!

Yuuki: correcto...

Zinnia: Bien te contare... sobre el desastre y... de mi plan para prevenirlo. Han persona como tu, no creo que vaya a hacer algo estúpido

Para ese entonces ya era de noche por lo que la noche permitía ver un cielo estrellado, Yuuki siguió a Zinnia subiendo el pilar hasta llegar al último piso, el cual por el tiempo estaba en ruinas ven techo que ya estaba en mal estado dejaba ver el cielo. La chica señalo hacia el vuelo y comenzó a hablar...

Zinnia: Justo ahora, hta un meteoro... que se dirige a la tierra. Ese es el desastre que ocurrirá... probablaemmete impacte en Ciudad Sootopolis, solo quedan 10 días para su impacto y mientras combatíamos el primer día término. El radios del meterptio es abismal, si su órbita no cambía en los próximos días... a esta velocidad eso no sera algo bueno para nosotros... Aun si tuviéramos suerte y su ruta cambiara un poco... La tierra aun no podría soportar el impacto y se convertir ría en un planeta muerto. (seria) ...¡Ya sabíamos esto hace mucho tiempo!¡Mi clan lo ha sabido... desde hace 1000 años! ¡Esto estaba en la procesos! ¡Al go que viene del espacio y que cae del cielo! ¡Es por eso que mi clan ha mantenido la tradición de proteger este planeta de generación en generación! ¡Y ahora solo yo puedo hacer ese trabajo!

Yuuki: "que arrogante... pero tengo curiosidad por su plan... dejaré que hable primero" ¿Asi que eres la sucesora?

Zinnia: Si... No tengo mucho tiempo ¡Necesito enfovarme en prevenir este desastre! Es por eso que no quiero ser interrumpida por mis "colegas" con su solución tardía... basada en maquinas y ciencias

Yuuki: "Si que ella tambien considera como su enemigos Devon" Eso significa que...

Zinnia: Supongo que tendré que decirlo en voz alta, eh... para dejarlo en claro...(seria) La compañía Devon, la famosa compañía de esta región... es... ¡Mi enemiga!

Yuuki: ..."lo sabia" ... pufh... (riendo) Hahahaha

Zinnia: ¿por que estas riendo?

Yuuki: (desestimando la situación) Nada, ¡Solo no esperaba que lo dijeras con una cara tan sería!... La verdad es que...

Zinnia: eh?

Yuuki: (mostrando su megapulsera) Esta megapulsera... ¡La conseguí gracias al hijo de tu enemigo!

Zinnia: (endureciendo la mirada) ¿Asi que es eso? ¿entonces estas de su lado?

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¿quien sabe? (inclinándose en modo de agradecimiento) Gracias por contarme esto

Zinnia: No hay de que, en realidad... siempre había querido convierte para agradecerte

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿Agradecerme?

Zinnia: Hace 12 años ... gracias a tu pelea con Salamanence, el dragón sagrado pudo escapar del laboratorio

El chico reaccionó y se puso serio ya que ese acontecimiento repercutió mucho en su vida y en la de Athena, mientras tanto Zinnia subió al lomo de su Salamanence junto con su Wishmur...

Zinnia: Así que... Adiós chico (Salamanence tomo vuelo) ¡Gracias por lo de hace 12 años!

Yuuki se le quedo morando serio hasta que se perdió en el cielo nocturno, acomodo su gorro tocando la cicatriz de aquel día, por supuesto que no le había hecho gracia el confirmar las sospechas de que esa chica provocó aquel incidente. Pero ciertamente fue mejor que el lo supiera primero, sabía de sobra que Athena la hubiera golpeado apenas sus sospechas fueran concretadas.

Y hablando de Athena, esta junto con Esmerald estaban entrenando con los ataques finales de sus pokemon...o mas bien Esmerald, al principios Kimberly creía que ambos necesitaban dominarlos pero cuando lo supresión un poco la ojiazul hizo gala de la razón por la cual nobera bueno subestirmala y...

Kimberly: No se pongan a disparar sin apuntar sus ataques finales! ¡Con su control no pueden ni atinarle al ojo de una aguja!

Viendo como los tres pokemon (Toro, Zuzu y Sceptail) realizaban sus ataques finales hacia una roca...

Kimberly: ¡Deja que las llamas rujan! ¡Deja que el caudal destruya! ¡Deja que la vegetación irrumpa! ¡No pueden dejar que sus pokemon hagan todo el trabajo! (viendo la mirada decidida de Esmerald y Athena) ¡Tienen que decirles el objetivo, ángulo, poder y lugar exacto!

Athena: (irritada) ¡Ya me harte! ¡Toro, anillo ígneo contra esa roca! ¡Zuzu, Hidrobomba hacia esa otra!

Para sorpresa de los presentes ambos pokemon realizaron el ataque y no solo dieron en el blanco señalado... los objetivos fueron pulverizados por la fuerza de los ataques, dejando impactados a Kimberly y Esmerald mientras Steven sonreía ya que se esperaba ese resultado, aunque ciertamente le sorprendió que lograra ese resultado en Zuzu ya que no era su pokemon y aunque había ofrecido ayuda ella termino haciéndose cargo de este alegando que Yuuki le encomendó el cuidado de Zuzu a ella.

Por otro lado Kimberly veía anonadada a la chica, era la primera vez que veía que un entrenador tuviera tal conección con sus pokemon por lo que aun sorprendida se acerco a la ojiazul que felicitaba a sus pokemon (Toro y Zuzu)...

Kimberly: El poder de controlar los movimientos finales encima de todo ese poder... es la primera vez que veo una determinación como la tuya jovencita, no solo te encargaste de tu propio pokemon, sino que lo hiciste con el pokemon de otro... supongo que el titulo de campeona no es por nada... sin embargo tú (mirando severamente a Esmerald) ¿Puedes controlar el poder del movimiento final con tu habilidad actual?

El chico bajo la mirada frustrado siendo observado por Athena que comenzó a entender que quería hacer la mujer...

Kimberly: (dándole la espalda al ojiverde) Steven, ¿Estas seguro que no lo sobreestimaste? Tal vez su trabajo en el frente de batalla fue obra de los pokedex holders mas antiguos

Esmerald se molesto por ese comentario pero en lugar de alegarle algo...

Esmerald: Sceptile, ¡Palnta feroz otra vez!

El pokemon así lo hizo logrando por fin el resultado esperado logrando una gran grieta en la roca que ataco a lo que Athena le miro con una sonrisa y Kimberly con una mirada satisfecha...

Kimberly: Jojojojo, mucho mejor

Después de un rato de seguir entrenando Kimberly les dio un respiro a ambos entrenadores junto con sus pokemon por lo que la ojiazul aprovechó y les dio una baya Zidra a cada uno para revitalizarlos. Mientras tanto la mujer charlaba con Steven el cual hacia poco había llamado a su padre para informarle de la situación.

Steven: ¿Como les fue?

Kimberly:oh... Me puse brusca para obligarlos a motivarse, pero lo superaron... Tienen mucho poder, Así son los pokedex holders...bueno, hay excepciones (recordando como cuidando entrenó a Gold y Crystal, el chico le dio problemas ya que no entendía las indicaciones y en mas de una ocasión la quemo con el ataque) ambos son asombrosos por si solos pero... esa chica definitivamente es especial... no todos los días te encuentras con talentos así... el talento para mantener la calma en una situación complicada, el talento para encontrar y explotar las habilidades y debilidades de los pokemon y el talento para modificar la batalla a su favor, no es algo que se encuentra con facilidad Steven, al principio tenía mis dudas con respecto a su nombramiento como campeona pero... ahora entiendo la razón... y el chico a su lado no se queda atrás, solo mira a sus pokemon (viendo a los tres iniciales que comían gustosos la bayas que les dio Athena) Se estan preparando para dominar sus megaevoluciones, las cuales tendrán que aprender eventualmente... Ya puedo verlos (cerrando sus ojos) En sus formas megaevolucionadas

Steven: (viendo las tres mega piedras que tenia en su mano) "Tal vez los pokemon puedan sentir estas piedras que les voy a dar"

Por otro lado mientras dejaban que sus pokemon descansaran Athena y Esmerald se sentaron en el suelo...

Athena: (cruzada de brazos) Esto es raro... Yuuki esta muy atrasado... la transmisión en vivo debió terminar hace horas, en ese tiempo ya debió de haber llegado aquí.

Esmerald: (nervioso) seh...

Athena:(con mirada inquisidora) Un momento... ¿Esmerlad? ¿sabes algo de esto?

Esmerald: (fingiendo inoscencia) ¿como que?

Athena: (preocupada) Tiene la mala costumbre de intentar hacer todo por si mismo cuando el reloj esta corriendo... Esperó que no haya salido solo otra vez

Esmerald: "es astuta" No creo que debas preocuparte, en te dio ese ticket con tu ropa nueva ¿verdad? Incluso te dijo 'vamos los dos después de este entrenamiento especial (acercándose a la chica) Si hubiese salido solo no te habría prometido algo así ¿verdad? llegara pronto

Athena: (suspirando) Rald... ¿por cuanto tiempo me tomaran por estúpida?

Esmerald: eh?

Athena: observando a Steven y a ti he podido deducir un poco de la situación actual, además envíe a un clon de sombra para seguir a Steven hace un tiempo y termine por saber lo que esta ocurriendo

Esmerald: (sorprendido)¡¿ si lo sabias?!

Athena: por ahora finjire no saber nada, pero Rald... se mucho mas de lo que ustedes creen ¡No lo olvides!

Después de aquella advertencia continuaron con el entrenamiento, Steven ahora les había dado a sus pokemon su mega piedra correspondiente, Blazikenita, Swamperita y Sceptalita, después de un rato Toro y Sceptile pudieron mega evolucionar logrando por fin el cometido del entrenamiento. Sin embargo Zuzu no había podido hacerlo ya que Yuuki aun no había llegado, Athena ya se imaginaba en donde estaba el chico pero ella misma ya tenia sus planes acerca de como iba a proceder por lo que no dijo nada.

En cuanto lo lograron Steven se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos así como explicarles el modus operandi de la megaevolucion a Esmerald que aun no la comprendía del todo...

Steven: ...De todos modos, ¿que sintieron la primera vez que se pusieron las pulseras?

Athena: Mm... a decir verdad sentí una tensión justo en la piedra activadora... fue como si mis sentimientos y fuerza estuviesen fluyendo hacia la piedra

Esmerald: ¡Yo también siento eso!

Steven: Esa es la sensación correcta...la piedra activadora es una piedra que reúne la energía vital de una persona, luego la piedra del pokemon reacciona a ella. El íntermediario de esto es... (viéndolos fijamente) El lazo entre los pokemon y los humanos, es por eso que la mega evolución no ocurrirá en pokemon salvajes. Los pokemon son como sus entrenadores, por lo que este aspecto solo viene de los pokemon capturados.

Esmerald: Ya veo, una vez que la batalla termina los pokemon regresan a su forma original y la mega evolución tiene que ver con la relación con el entrenador.

Steven: Yo diría eso (al notar la mirada de Kimberly) ¿que sucede señorita Kimberly?

Kimberly: ¡Estoy impresionada! ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que presenció una mega evolución! Estrictamente hablando Blaziken y Sceptile ya han dominado las técnicas supremas, ellos han aprendido a usar su fuerza apropiadamente y pueden destruir incluso los objetivos mas pequeños

Steven: Entonces, por favor continúe con su experimento de usar las técnicas supremas durante la mega evolución

Kimberly: De acuerdo

Al día siguiente al lugar llegaron el padre de Steven, el capitán Briney y Drake, al verlo Athena le mando una mirada de interrogación ya que se suponía debía estar con Sidney investigando el cañon cosmos y la cascada del túnel donde se hallaba el clan Dracond, el hombre solo le dio una mirada de que le diría después.

Athena: ¡No lo había visto desde que lo salve a usted y a Castform! ¡Han pasado años! (acercándose al hombre de forma amistosa)

Stone: (amable)Te ves tan energética como siempre

Mientras tanto Kimberly y Briney...

Kimberly: (burlona) Ooh, pequeño Briney, ¡Sigues siendo un viejo cascarrabias como siempre!

Briney: (contra atacando) Y la pequeña Kimberly todavía es una vieja y malvada bruja

Steven: Ha pasado un tiempo Drake (saludando) espero que Sidney, Phoebe y Glacia estén bien

Drake: Si, me pidieron que te dijera que 'las piedras están bien pero que deberías darte una vuelta de vez en cuando'

Stone: (serio) Sin embargo debemos abordar el barco inmediatamente

Steven: (confundido) ¿eh? Peto la señorita Kimberly nos dio permiso para a para probar las técnicas supremas durante la megaevolucon...

Stone: (serio) No lo repetire de nuevo. Aborden de inmediato, este lugar es una isla donde muchas personas viven, no sabemos si la información se puede filtrar

Briney: Es posible que alguien vea esto

Drake: Por lo que henos estudiado un lugar donde los pokemon pueden mostrar su poder tanto como quieran

Steven: ¿Y ese lugar es?

Briney: Hace algunas décadas fue una instalación cerrada en el mar, Hoy es mantenida cono una reserva natural 'El nao abandonado'

Athena le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento a Drake recibiendo un asentimiento de este por lo que sin rechistar devolvió a Toro y Zuzu a sus pokebola y se dirigió a la embarcación siendo seguida de Esmerald, después de que todos subieron al barco (en el que previamente Stone, Briney y Drake llegarían) el barco rumbo al mal abandonado, llegaron cerca de las 2 de la tarde y se podía ver claramente el paraje, al acercarse al nao abordaron una lancha para poder desembarcar en el lugar y ya alli

Steven: Ahora estamos llegando a la nao abandonada, o mejor dicho... En el Sea Mauville

Drake: Originalmente esto era la 'Mina de recursos submarinos' de la gran compañía Mauville, ¿Cierto Joseph?

Stone: ...ciertamente lo es, era la compañía rival de Devon

Esmerald: (leyendo un letrero del lugar)'El día de hoy esta cerrado, pero se mantiene como una reserva natural,... sin planes de demolerlo por el valor de su único ecosistema'¿Eh?

Athena: (curiosa) emmm, no es la primera vez que vengó aquí pero... me gustaría obtener mas datos sobre la distribución del lugar si tengo tiempo

Esmerald: ¡Esta es mi primera vez aquí! si es que hay tiempo me gustaría conseguir muestras de tierra

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Si! podemos hacer todas esas cosas interesantes

Steven: (dirigiendose a su padre)¿Cuales son los planes por ahora?

Stone: tenemos que ver la carga e instalación del captador... probablemente nos tome mas de un día así que ahora tienen un poco de tiempo libre

Steven: (acercándose a Esmerald y Athena guiñandoles un ojo) ¿Escucharon eso? Es solo un pequeño descanso, pero usenlo como gusten

El ojiverde y la ojiazul sonrieron emocionados pero contra todo pronostico la pelimorada salto del borde parándose en el agua (con chacra obviamente) y alejándose un poco...

Athena: ¡Quiero ver ese único ecosistema con mis propios ojos! ¿Esmerald quieres venir?

El rubio aun sorprendido por lo impredecible de la reacción de la chica asintió dejando que esta lo tomara de la mano y corriera en dirección al barco siendo observados por los mayores

Drake: A veces olvido que ojou-chan es una ninja

Steven: (con una gota en la sien) yo la conozco de mas tiempo y aun así no me acostumbró del todo

Todos asintieron al ver que ella chica corría como si nada encima del mar hacia dentro del lugar, mientras terminaban de llegar y preparaban el captador Athena junto con Esmerald se adentraron al lugar viendo que los antiguos camarotes eran ocupados por pokemon salvajes, y flora (follaje y bayas) aún cuando ambos estaba disfruntando de la exploración el plan de la ojiazul era cansar lo suficiente al chico ya que tenia que hablar seriamente con el sentir Stone y Drake.

Cuando se encontraron con un tentacool salvaje Athena se encargó de combatir contra este (con ayuda de Toro) mientras Esmerald se adentraba a otra habitación, apenas termino de pelear contra su enemigo Athena lo siguio viendo que el chico veía un libro del lugar

Athena: ¡Oye Esmerald! leer un libro no es la manera mas apropiada de pasar tu tiempo libre

Esmerald: mm... quizá tengas razón (dejando el libro)

Athena salio del lugar al notar actividad de otro tentacool, pero al hacerlo oyó que Esmerald gritaba y el sonido de un impactrueno, preocupada entró al lugar viendo a Esmerald en en suelo debido al ataque y aun Pusle y un Minun bailando en en lugar como burlándose del chico...

Athena se les quedo viendo de forma curiosa siendo mirada del mismo modo por estos y fue entonces que la ojiazul pareció recordar algo...

Athena: ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ustedes!

Y así fue como ambos se abalanzaron hacia la chica abrazándola con cariño, la chica les respondió del mismo modo ya que hacia cuatro años, justo después de la batalla contra Groudon y Kyogre ella les llevo de vuelta al nao ya que era su hogar y estos querían regresar, pero aun así estos le tenia un gran cariño y aprecio a la chica por lo que les agrado verla de nuevo. Aunque aun así era muy bromistas por lo que no le sorprendió que le jugaran una broma a Esmerald mientras este los veía sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.

Ya en la noche Esmerald y Athena fueron acomodados en uno de los camarotes que estaban mas o menos presentes pero apenas la chica sintió que el chico se durmió hizo un kawarimi (remplazo) dejando a un clon de sombra en su lugar y se dirigío rápidamente a la sala de maquinas donde era obvio que Steven y Stone estarían, al llegar aun escondida en las sombras ...

Steven: Entonces me dijo que no le diga nada a Sapphire sobre la catástrofe

Stone: Entiendo, tomare ese punto en consideración

Oyeron un estruendo por lo que Steven fue a ver lo que pasaba, al marcharse Athena se digno a aparecer frente al hombre que no sabia que la chica estaba allí pero antes de nada lo silencio mirándolo fijamente.

Athena: debemos hablar ¡Ahora!

Stone: ¿Que pasará con tu amigo? parece que esta en problemas

Athena: Steven fue a verlo, ¡Estara bien! de no ser así deje a un clon por si acaso, pero ahora necesito hablar con usted aunque hay algo que quiero pedirle

Stone: ¿de que se trata?

Athena: No debe enterarse nadie de esto, ni si quiera Steven

Stone: por tu tono de voz intuyo que sabes de la situación actual

Athena: si, puede que Esmerald y Yuu- digo Ruby hayan creído que no me enteraría de nada pero, desde que hablaron del catalizador y de la forma en que funcionaba la mega evolución solo tuve que hacer conjeturas con las últimas lluvias de meteoritos que han caído en los últimos meses

Stone: Drake tenía razón, eres demasiado perspectiva como para asumir que no te enterarias

Athena: gracias, pero a eso no vine, ¿Cuanto tiempo queda para que el meteorito se estrelle en este planeta?

Stone: ¿Sabias del meteorito?

Athena: no, solo dije palabras al azar pero me lo acaba de decir

Stone: ¿que es lo que quieres?

Athena: sabiendo eso y el proceso así como lo que conlleva la mega evolución tengo una duda ¿el catalizador puede cargarse solo?

Stone: no, necesita de una energía externa

Athena: y esa es la energía de la mega evolución... no la energía vital de seres vivos

Stone: (contrariado) ¿como lo sabes?

Athena: Steven nos hablo del funcionamiento de la megaevolucion, si el catalizador necesita energía y nos facilitaron las mega piedras así como nos dieron entrenamiento no hay que ser un genio para saberlo

Stone: ¿que piensas hacer? eres la campeona y sabes que debemos de detener al meteorito de una u otra forma y...

Athena: cueste lo que cueste... lo sé

Stone: entonces...

Athena: por eso es que estoy aquí... tu maquina necesita de energía vital pura ¿no es así?

Stone: si

Athena: (seria) entonces toma la mia

Stone: ¿que?

Athena: tu maquina catalizadora necesita de energía vital pura para cargarse, entiendo la situación pero no sacrificaré a Toro por ese motivo

Stone: pero no puedo hacer eso, en primera la mega evolución es la única forma en que se puede obtener la energía vital y en segunda tu eres una...

Athena: humana ¿no ha dicho que debemos hacer lo que que sea?

Stone: (dudando) es cierto pero...

Athena: nada, le pido...no ¡Le ordeno que tome mi energía! si tiene las agallas para sacrificar a nuestros pokemon debe tenerlas para hacerlo conmigo

Stone: pero...

Athena: soy la campeona pero entiendo la situación, es por eso que en cuanto a la energía señor Stone, ya debe saber que antes todo soy una ninja del clan Asamiya y se como extraer mi energía vital

Stone: entonces tu...

Athena: si, soy una sacerdotisa y por demás puedo materializar mi energía vital

Stone: ¿por que quieres hacer esto?

Athena: por la misma razón que usted... (con mirada serena) ¡Me gusta mucho este planeta! humanos, pokemon, animales... amo todo lo que hay aquí, es por eso que no quiero que desaparezca

Stone: ya veo... esa es la razón por la que no le dijiste nada a Steven ni a tus amigos

Athena: si, Yuuki cree que no me enteraria de nada y que el podía resolverlo por si solo... pero esto es algo que no puedo ignorar así como así. No tengo idea de sus planes y se que el esta haciendo algo por su cuenta, sin embargo no puedo esperar hasta que el se movilize ya que no hay tiempo

Stone: entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es hablarte del plan completo

Athena: por favor

Stone: El catalizador no es mas que una llave, queremos abrigo un portal dimensional que envíe el meteorito a otra dimensión, para eso hace unos meses recolecte la energía del Mega Metagross de mi hijo, con el tiempo en contra solo tenemos 10 días más

Athena: ahora entiendo... pero tengo una duda

Stone: ¿que pasa?

Athena: ¿Sabe a donde ira a dar el meteorito después de que pase por esa brecha?

Stone: ¿de que hablas?

Athena: aun cuando el plan funcione el meteorito puede ir a dar a otra dimensión donde la tierra exista y sea destruida ya que no tendrán tiempo alguno de hacer algo para salvarse no lo había considerado ¿verdad?

Stone: no...

Athena: lo imaginaba... aun hay tiempo, podemos cambiar la trayectoria del meteorito para que se dirija a un lugar inhabitado

Stone: (extrañado) ¿Eso es posible?

Athena: si, poniendo unas coordenadas diferentes en el catalizador podemos darle una puerta de abertura en un lugar donde no cause problemas

Stone: ¿Pero como sabremos cuales son?

Athena: podemos hacerlo si comenzamos a trabajar desde ahora, pero necesitare su ayuda y la de Drake

Stone: bien

Athena: solo una cosa mas, hagamosle creer a todos que si drenamos la energía de Toro, Zuzu y Sceptail, no creo conveniente que sepan la verdad

Stone: ¿por que? ¿Hay alguna razon?

Athena: No puedo probar nada pero... siento que tendremos visitas de aquellos que lo han amenazado

Stone: así que es eso... cuenta conmigo

Después de esa charla El señor Stone le hablo a Drake y luego de informarle de la situación aun renuente accedió a ayudar, se pasaron la noche en vela trabajando con las coordenadas pero había válido la pena ya que a la mañana siguiente ya lo tenían resuelto, habiendo dejado a Esmerald con el clon que la noche anterior había hecho. Durante sus preparativos se enteraron que un pokemon misterioso había atacado a Esmerald, pero que de forma extraña el chico no pudo tranquilizarlo, sin embargo la ojiazul no pudo averiguar mas ya que se tuvo que ocultar de Steven (ya que nadie aparte de Drake y Stone debía saber de lo que planeaban)

Llego el momento de extraer la energía vital, por lo que enfrente de Esmerald y "Athena" pudieron a Toro y Sceptail (ya megaevolucionados) en una especie de cúpula de vidrio comenzando a "extraer" su energía (aunque lo único que hicieron fue darles una descarga eléctrica para camuflar la verdad) de otro lado del lugar, justo en el cuarto de maquinas Drake estaba con Athena la cual tenia enchufados varios tubos en su espalda (tampoco tenía blusa y solo estaba cubierta por unas vedas para no enseñar todo) el hombre se veía intranquilo ya que cuando comenzó la extracción la chica concentró su energía vital y esta comenzó a ser absorbida por el catalizador, el proceso estaba siendo doloroso por lo que la chica había optado por morder una madera que había encontrado para mitigar sus gritos, después de un 'largo' cuarto de hora, el catalizador por fin termino de cargarse lo cual causó que la ojiazul (al mismo tiempo que los pokemon) cayeran de rodillas al suelo, los pokemon aún adoloridos por la descarga y la chica sumamente agotada y adolorida por la extracción.

Drake ayudo a la chica a incorporarse la cual aun temblando se incorporó, después de que el hombre le ayudara a quitarse los tubos rápidamente se coloco sus blusas y de su mochila saco una píldora del soldado comiéndosela en el acto, el hombre la miro preocupado ya que se veía claramente que estaba sufriendo pero negando le dijo que estaba bien, cuando se hubo tranquilizado fingió no tener nada y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás cambiado rápidamente de lugar con su clon aprovechando que Esmerald veía a su Sceptail.

Ella inmediatamente fue a ver a Toro al cual brazo susurrando un 'lo siento' debido a lo que había tenido que pasar, el pokemon (que ya sabia lo que estaba pasando) solo negó dejando que lo abrazara ya que estaba mas preocupado por su entrenadora que por el... no sabían que pronto se complicarían mas las cosas... continuara

 **Tara!, ¿que tal? ¿a que no se esperaban ese cambio de planes con respecto a la absorcion de energia? poco a poco las piezas comienzan a embonar y la aventura va siguiendo su paso, ¿que opinan del plan de Zinnia?, y ¿que tal el de Steven y el señor Stone? y por supuesto no olvidemos la resolucion de Yuuki, ¿quieren saber que sigue? pues lean el siguiente capitulo y lo sabran, y por cierto Gonzox-kun, si, yo tambien odie porfundamente a Zinnia, pero ¡ya veras que sorpresitas siguen! sin mas, ¡nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	52. Chapter 52 Enfrentamiento con el clan Dr

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 52: Enfrentamiento con el clan Dracoind, sueños pasajeros y verdades reveladas

Mientras Athena y compañía trabajaban en las coordenadas, Yuuki había estado explorando los 49 pisos del pilar celeste buscando pistas, pasando la noche allí, a la mañana siguiente con ayuda de Latios salio del lugar dirigiéndose con Steven ya que este le había mandado un mensaje con el destino donde ahora debía ir con ellos (llamese el nao abandonado), mientras viajaban Latios le preguntó al chico sobre la razón por la cual reconoció a Zinnia sin haberla visto antes por lo que este le contó lo que había pasado una noche amantes cuando todavía estaba con Esmerald y Steven...

Latios: "ya veo... entonces.."

Yuuki: Cuando vi a ese Salamanence en las llamas de la memoria, estuve mas interesado en conocer a Zinnia, considerando todo esto... cuando me reúna con Steven tendré que tener una conversación muy seria con el

Latios: "¿por que?"

Yuuki: Piensalo un momento Latios... Si todo lo que escuchando es cierto...( con vara preocupada) 'Pongamos este tema a un lado y dejemoselo a Zinnia', debería decir algo como eso

Latios: (sorprendido) "¿¡ Esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos Ruby!?"

Yuuki: (haciendo un además de restar importancia) El clan Dracoind ha sabido sobre la colision del meter oro por 1000 años ¿cierto? Además han conocido el método para detener esta colisión, para ponerlo simple, de han estado preparando por 1000 años ¿si?

Latios: "¿y que hay del dolor que te ha a causado a ti y a Sapphire? ¿y a tu padre?"

Yuuki: (serio) Puedes decir que estoy un poco enojado por eso... pero lo hecho, hecho esta, si este planeta desaparece lo perderé todo ¿cierto?

Latios: "supongo que has crecido"

Yuuki: Por otra parte, ella puede usar su método para proteger a este planeta de la colisión del meteorito, (con un gesto de sabiondo) incluso si tiene una mala personalidad, una boca sucia, una fea actitud, provoca al resto, no escucha a los demás, y es completamente egoísta ¡Creo que puedo confiar en ella por ahora!

Latios: (con gesto de incredulidad) '¿acaso no dijo que estaba solo un poco enojado?' "Ya-ya veo"

Yuuki: creo que Devon toma las cartas con una amenaza y Zinnia ha declarado a Devon como su enemigo... Me preguntó que causa y efectos tendrá esta confrontacion... Aunque no se por que empezó esto, se que no hay tiempo para dejar que esta rivalidad se interponga

Latios: (sonriendo) "estas madurando Ruby"

Yuuki: Ahora mi único problema es como le diré esto de una manera apropiada

Latios: "claro, una mala personalidad, una boca sucia, una fea actitud, provocadora, no escucha a los demás y es completamente egoísta"

Yuuki: ¿mm?

Latios: "¿eh? ¡Nada...!"

cuando iba a ser cuestionado por el chico el pokemon freno de forma violenta ya que frente a ellos estaban tres hombres sostenidos por Flygons, estos usaban un traje del clan Dracoind con una cinta que Temari grabados los símbolos del clan y sus Flygon llevaban en aku espalda a un Mauwille, Slowbro y un Sableye respectivamente. Yuuki no quiso mas problemas por lo que intento pasar a un lado con Latios pero estos le cortaron el paso de forma agresiva.

Hombre 1: lo sabia

hombre 2: tenía el presentimiento

hombre 3: te vimos volar desde el pilar celeste

Hombre 2: ¿que hacías alli?

hombre 1: dependiendo de tu respuesta

hombres: ¡No te dejaremos ir mas lejos!

Al decir eso los pokemon que estaban en los lomos de los Flygon saltaron parándose frente a Latios y Yuuki en el aire comenzado a atacarlos, como pudieron esquivaron ambos ataques y cuando se separaron a una distancia considerable...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿¡Como es que están de pie en el iré!? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Hombre 1: ¡Ahora responde! ¿¡que asuntos tenias en el pilar celeste!?

Yuuki: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Hombre 2: mi nombre es Renza

Hombre 1: yo soy Jinga

Hombre 3: y yo soy Toma-toma

Hombres: ¡Y somos miembros del clan meteoro!

Renza: Slowbro, usa bostezo (afectando a Latios)

Yuuki: ¡Latios!

Latios: "aun no... ¡Estoy bien! Sin embargo me sorprende que puedan mega evolucionar"

Yuuki: si, pero son amigos de Zinnia después de todo

Renza: (enojados) ¡Te equivocas!

Jinga: ¡No somos amigos de Zinnia!

Toma-toma: ¡Completamente equivocado!

Yuuki: (confundido) ¡HUH?!

A aortir de ese momento comenzaron a atacarlos los tres pokemon enemigos obligando a Latios a esquivar mientras trataban de entender que rayos estaba pasando

Jinga: ¡Este tipo habló con Zinnia!

Toma-toma: ¿de que hablaron? ¿que están tramando?

Yuuki: ¡E-esperen! Ni siquiera entiendo lo que están diciendo en primer lugar ¿comou pueden moverse ustedes y sus pokemon por el aire en primer lugar?

Latios: "Están usando nubes aerodinámicas, cuando los pokemon dragón volamos, dejamos tras nosotros una estela de vapor, nubes que no pueden ser distinguidas a simple vista"

Renza: ¡Asi es! Pero nosotros podemos verlas ya que hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida con los dragones

Toma-toma: Si, y creando puntos donde las nubes aerodinámicas se intersectan podemos armar una plataforma donde nuestros pokemon se pueden apoyar

Yuuki: Demasiada información, Mas importante aun ¿que quieren decir con que no son amigos de Zinnia? ¿¡no son todos del clan meteoro?! o sea se supone que estoy del lado de Devon, (razonando) así que ustedes deben considerarme un enemigo ¡Por eso vinieron a atacar me! ¿verdad?

Jinga y Toma-toma: (molestos y confundidos) ¡¿Que!?

Renza: ¡Esperen! ¡Jinga! ¡Toma-toma!

Yuuki: (confundido) um, oye...

Al decir eso se acerco a sus compañeros comenzando a murmurar entre ellos, luego de ponerse de acuerdo

Jinga: (serio) Chico, te lo preguntaremos una vez mas

Toma- toma: ¿De que hablaste con Zinnia?

Yuuki: Bueno... me dijo que el clan meteoro ha sabido de esta crisis por mil años y que la única forma de detenerla ha sido pasada de generación en generación... Ella se refirió a si misma como la sucesora de esa tradición... Luego anuncio que Devon era su enemigo...

Renza: La sucesora...

Jinga: (molesto) ¡Esa Zinnia...!

Yuuki: (cauteloso) ¡¿no es así!?

Jinga: no

Renza: Pero es lo que la villa decidió...

Toma-toma: ¡No podemos permitirlo, no vamos a hacerlo!

Renza:(solemne) Para nosotros la única que debe llevar a cabo la tradición es Aster!

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿A-Aster!? Así que... la sucesora de la tradición es... ¿¡es esa Wishmur!

Renza: ¡No! um... lo que queremos decir...

Jinga: Ah, eso fue muy confuso

Toma-toma: (molesto) ¡Todo es culpa de Zinnia!

Renza: Veras, somos la familia de la verdadera sucesora, ¡Aster! ella era una prodigio, quien poseía una habilidad especial, pero...

Toma-toma: (cabizbajo) Aster ya no este con nosotros

Jinga:Cuando tuvimos que decidir quien tomaría el rol de Aster... Zinnia se presento como candidata. Sin embargo Zinnia no tiene esa habilidad especial. por eso... ¡Ella no tienen el poder necesario para lograrlo!

Toma-toma: Ya a pesar de que protestamos tanto como. pudimos, Zinnia fue escogida.

Yuuki: (preocupado) Así que están diciendo que Zinnia no tienen el poder para detener esta crisis...

Jinga: ¡Si, así es!

Renza: Por cierto, ¿Sabes si Zinnia llevaba un pergamino con ella?

Yuuki: (pensativo) ...no...y si fue así...no lo note

Renza: ya veo...

Toma-toma: ¡Ah! ¡Hey ten cuidado! ¡Algo viene por la izquierda!

El chico lo notó por lo que rápidamente le jalo el cuello a Latios el cual se movió justo a tiempo antes de que un meteorito los golpeara, el cual se termino por eayrellar en el mar...

Yuuki: ¡¿Que fue eso!? es lo mismo que nos paso a Athena y a mi hace tres días

Jinga: ¡Es el meteorito! se esta acercando ¡Y no es solo uno grande! ¡Viene rodeado de cientos mas pequeños y ya están aquí! (con una gota de sudor en su cien) en otras palabras... el momento crucial esta casi encima de nosotros

Para este punto Yuuki había estado intentado leer un rastro de mentira en sus rostros , pero al no ver ninguno de verdad comenzó a preocuparse ya que eso solo significaba una cosa... una catástrofe aun pero que la de Groudon y Kyogre...

Renza: Pero no tiene caso, lo que Zinnia esta tratando de hacer... El dragón sagrado, el divino Rayquaza... Zinnia no puede hacer nada por si sola... Si en verdad pudiera convencerlo de dejarla monyra su espalda y surcar el cielo juntos, no nos podríamos a ella...

Toma-toma: ¡Viene otro!

Jinga: Esto es malo chico

Renza: ¡Lo siento pero ya no podemos quedarnos mas!

Toma-toma: ¡Adios!

Al decir eso guardaron a su pokemon y con ayuda de sus Flygon se fueron, sin embargo el ojirojo se quedo pensando en las palabras de los hombres y mas en la última parte...

Yuuki: surcar el cielo juntos...

Latios: "Esto no es bueno, en esta situación nuestro mejor curso de acción es huir de aquí también"

Como el chico seguí pensando en el significado de esas últimas palabras no noto las palabras de Latios ni mucho menos los proyectiles que iban contra el por lo que Latios lo tiro de su lomo haciendo que este reaccionara de forma abrupta pero sin procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo..

Latios: "¡Ruby!"

El pokemon tomó al chico de una mano evitando su caída pero del mismo modo recibió el impacto de un meteorito provocando que ambos cayeran al mar, lo ultimo que el chico vio antes de caer a la inconsciencia fue a un Relicanth intentando ayudarlos...

...El chico se encontraba en un campo lleno de flores y un río con una cascada a un lado, lo que mas llamaba la atención de ese lugar era que había dos arboles de cerezos a cada lado, lo interesante de esos arboles era que eran exactamente iguales. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarse que estaba haciendo allí vio que justo donde caía la cascada estaba una niña de no más de tres años meditando.

Tenia piel blanca, cabello morado largo que estaba atado con un pequeño trozo de real blanca a la mitad del largo y usaba una yukata blanca, no tardo en percatarse de que esa bien a no era sino...

Yuuki: ¿¡Athena!?

La ahora identificada Athena abrió sus ojos y salio de ese lugar saliendo del agua, miraba con curiosidad al chico ya que no esperaba que alguien estuviera en ese lugar

Athena: ¿que haces en este lugar?

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿no preguntarás por que se tu nombre?

Athena: ¿por qué? si nos hemos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, no... (sonriendo) estamos destinados a conocernos

El chico aun anonadado fue guiado por la niña a sentarse justo en medio de los cerezos, estaba confundido ya que claramente la situación no era normal, estaba con Athena ¡Si!, pero era una pequeña niña de tres años, ¡No tenia sentido! apenas hacia dos días el estaba haciendolo con... bueno ¡Ese NO era el punto! el punto era que ahora estaba sentado al lado de una Athena niña y esta no parecía sorprendida de su presencia, además de que parecía como si lo esperara, sin saber como comenzar la conversación se dedico a observar mejor el lugar viendo que a pesar de ser un especia de jardín de hecho era un espacio cerrado por grandes muros (de alrededor de 10 metros) y que solo había una puerta de madera circular en frente de donde estaban por donde se accedía y salia del lugar.

Yuuki: ¿que es este lugar?

Athena: este es mi mundo

Yuuki: ¿mundo? ¿a que te refieres?

Athena: Madre siempre dice que el mundo exterior esta demasiado contaminado para mi existencia, solo puedo permanecer aquí ya que mi deber es proteger esta aldea, es por eso que vivo aquí, este lugar es mi mundo y mi hogar

Yuuki: ¿hogar? pero al menos conoces la aldea ¿no?

Athena: (negando) no, Madre dice que no es necesario y no me permiten salir de aquí

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿en serio!? ¿pero que pasa con tus amigos o tus padres? ¿tienes hermanos?

Athena: Madre y Padre dicen que no es necesario interactuar con nadie mas, sólo soy una herramienta del clan que tiene como propósito protegerlo... o al menos es lo que siempre me han dicho... tengo dos hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor pero...ellos me odian... además de madre y padre nadie mas viene a este lugar... ¡eres la primera persona que a venido a verme! ¡Te he estado esperando!

Yuuki: ¿A mi? ¿por que?

Athena: Tuve un sueño... no, una premonición... un niño ojirojo jugaba conmigo y me consolaba después de llorar... no fue del todo claro pero... desde entonces e estado esperando tu visita.

Yuuki: Ya veo... pero ahora me preguntó ¿por que estoy aquí? no te ofendas ¡me complace de verdad estar a tu lado! pero...

Athena: (con mirada afable) ¡Estas aquí para recibir un mensaje! pero antes... ¿sabes donde estamos?

Yuuki: no...pero es un lugar de verdad relajante...es casi

Athena: puro... Este lugar es el jardín de los cerezos gemelos... es un lugar sagrado y de gran importancia para mi

Yuuki: (curioso) ¿por qué?

Athena: este lugar es mi comienzo ya que yo nací aquí... estos cerezos avistaron y presenciaron mi nacimiento, pero al mismo tiempo marcaron mi identidad y mis poderes

Yuuki: impresionante... pero ¿por qué me dices esto?

Athena: (mirándolo fijamente) Yuuki... debes saber que desde que tengo memoria Madre me adiestro para dar todo de mi y sacrificar mi propia vida de ser necesario para proteger... una de las cosas que me enseño fue a materializar mi energía vital y usarla a conveniencia

Yuuki: (asustado) ¡Pero eso es peligroso! si usas toda tu energía vital tu...

Athena: (serena) moriré... estoy consciente de ello, es por eso que estas aquí... mi yo del presente usara todo de si para proteger a este planeta, aun si significa drenar toda su energía vital... no estoy segura de que puedas detenerla... pero en caso de que todo se complique y mi vida se extinga... vuelve a este lugar

Para este punto la 'niña" había cambiado de forma hasta tomar la que actualmente la ojiazul poseía, la mirada serena de la chica se transformó en una de tristeza y...

Athena: Lo unico que lamento es que no me hayas tenido la suficiente confianza para combatir este problema juntos... me hubiese gustado ver tu cara una vez más

Yuuki: ¡¿Athena!?

Athena: Lo siento, Yuuki

Yuuki: ¡Espera! (tratando de tomar la mano de la chica) ¡no te vayas!

Athena: (desapareciendo) Adiós Yuuki... te amo

Yuuki: ¡NO!

De un momento a otro desapareció pero ahora el escenario cambio dejando ver que estaba en Arrecipolis viendo como Groudon y Kyogre peleaban en una forma que nunca les había visto (en forma primoegenea) mientras un pokemon que tenia dos anillos en sus manos se salia de control expulsando una gran cantidad de energía oscura, pero lo que mas le aterrorizó fue que sintió algo cálido y un aroma conocido, lo cual le obligó a ver a sus brazos solo para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Athena se encontraba en sus brazos, pero tenia la mirada vacía y con lágrimas en sus ojos, su vientre había sido atravesado por lo que parecía una gran estaca y había sangre esparcida en el suelo manchándolo a el en el proceso. Al voltear a ver a los titanes vio que una de las uñas de Groudon tenia la sangre de la chica lo cual decía que el había sido el causante de esas heridas, en el lugar estaban Wally y Esmerald los cuales lloraban a lágrima viva y Steven se encontraba en el suelo pidiendo disculpas mientras gritaba y cuando el ojirojo trato de hacer reaccionar a la chica se topo con que estaba muerta...

Yuuki: (Aterrado) ¡N-No! ¡ATHENAAAA!

Con un grito ahogado el ojirojo despertó abruptamente en una cueva intentado regular su respiración miro a todos lado intentado orientarse y saber que pasaba. Después de un momento noto que nada de lo anterior había pasado y que sólo había sido un sueño...

Yuuki: No...una pesadilla... pero se sintió tan real (mirando sus manos y rememorando la ultima escena de su sueño) ¡Diablos no!

El chico intentando alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente comenzó a intentar ubicarse venido el lugar donde se hallaba...

Yuuki: ¿que es este lugar? ¡A-ACHU! (Estornudando y viendo el estado de su ropa) Ay, ¡Mi ropa esta cubierta de barro! (buscando en su mochila) Repuesto, repuesto... Oh, no traje ninguna para este viaje (Fue en ese momento que comenzó a revisar a su pokemon que se encontraban en sus pokebola) ¡Ah! ¡Coco! ¡Nana! ¡Mimi! ¡Popo! todos están bien... (confuso) pero ¿y Latios?

Latios: "Aquí estoy"

El chico volteo a donde escucho la voz y vio que junto a Latios había un pokemon que nunca había visto, con una forma un tanto femenina la cual sonreía tomando una garra de Latios

Yuuki: ¿Eh? ¿quien es ese pokemon?

Latios: "Parece que este pokemon vive en esta isla, caímos en el mar y las olas nos llevaron hasta la orilla, ha estado cuidando de nosotros, su nombre es Diance"

Yuuki: (emocionado) "Es tan... beautiful and cute" (tomando las manos del pokemon) Si este pokemon apareciera en un concurso ¡Todo el mundo se sorprenderia! ¡Tu! Por favor ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo y participar en un concurso de ternu...?

En eso reacciono y recordó todo lo que estaba en juego ahora por lo que soltó a Diance y se recargaba en una de las paredes de la cueva sentándose con una mirada decaída...

Latios: "¿Que ocurre?"

Yuuki: No... que estoy diciendo... ni si quiera se si volveré a ver a mis amigos otra vez

Latios: "¿por que lo dices?"

Yuuki: El meteorito...Esas rocas de hace un rato... cuando piensas en ello...en verdad te llega. Un asteroide viene hacia la tierra...Todo lo que sentía era desesperación, ni si quiera pensé que seria tan doloroso, pensé que le futuro no llegaría... ¿y que he hecho en estos últimos dos días? Si el mundo se va a acabar en poco mas de una semana, incluso si tengo esa desesperación y ansiedad, aun hay cosas allá afuera que podrían haberme hecho feliz... Fue difícil acostumbrarme a la idea de que en tan solo un instante, tanto pokemon, animales, como humanos se volverían polvo de este universo... en algún punto yo quise huir de esta situación pero... ¡no quiero perder nada de lo que tengo ahora! (pensando en sus padres, primos, amigos etc) Por eso es que decidí no decírselo a nadie más. (agachando su cabeza comenzando a temblar) Y luego... salí por mí cuenta en esta búsqueda... mis miedos, es terrible darse cuenta que no puedo esconderlos... (viniendo a su mente la cara sonriente de Athena y el recuerdo de la vez que encerró a la chica en el autobote de Wallace en Isla espejismo) No he cambiado nada en cuatro años, solo para verme bien y dar una buena imagen... enterré mis verdaderos sentimientos... Pero... Ahora tengo que superarlo (alzando su rostro dejando ver que tenia un par de lágrimas) ¡Porque lo que quiero es disfrutar de mi vida! ¡Porque aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, y muchas mas que deben pasar!

De la nada el chico se acerco a Diance que lo miro sorprendida y confusa

Yuuki: ¡Mira la belleza y ternura de este pokemon! ¡Es como una preciosa joya! ¿no es así? ¡AAh! ¡Quiero escuchar a la multitud enloquecer ante la presencia de este pokemon! ¡No, no solo eso! (Imaginandose a el presentando a Latios en su forma mega) ¡El mejor uso de la mega evolución es en los concursos! ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que esto... ¡Haria que todos en la sala gritaran de emoción! ¡Cierto! ¡Los Pikachus cosplayers aún deben hacer su debut! ¡Junto con los entrenadores y sus trajes a juego! (recordando que dejó los trajes terminados en la sede de concursos en Ciudad Portual) ¡Athena y yo llevaremos esos trajes, lo prometió! ¡Ya hice los diseños! (ahora están de rodillas con las manos en el suelo) Yo la acompañe a recopilar la información de distribución pokemon, por lo que ella deberá estar conmigo en un concurso... por eso.. ¡POR ESO! Este mundo... no puede cambiar...sniff...sniff (sollozando)

Latios: (preocupado) "Ruby"

Yuuki: (suspirando) ... ... (levantando la mirada pero de forma decidida) Bueno, me siento mejor

Latios: "¿Estas bien?"

Yuuki: Si (limpiando las lágrimas que estaban aún presentes y levantandose) Bueno... ¿Que debería hacer? Aprendimos un Motón de cosas hoy, pero no tenemos forma de compartir esta información con los demás

Latios: "En ese caso... veamos la situación actual de Rald a través de un análisis de sueño"

Yuuki: Es cierto, es lo que usaste en el frente de batalla...

Yuuki: ¿Latias esta en las islas del sur?

Latios: "No, ella esta en..."

Diciendo eso activo su habilidadD dejando ver a Yuuki el momento en el que Esmerald y "Athena" estaban en el nao abandonado a punto de extraer la energía de las megaevoluciones de Toro y Sceptail...

Yuuki: ¡Esto eso...?!

Pudo ver que comenzaban a drenar la energía vital de ambos pokemon o eso parecía pero el ojirojo se dio cuenta de algo importante

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No les están drenando nada!

Latios: "¿de que hablas?"

Yuuki: (serio) Fíjate bien, solo le están dando una descarga eléctrica a Toro y Sceptail, sin embargo esa maquina si esta absorbiendo energía pero... ¿De donde?

Hubo un punto en que Latias no pudo seguir observando por lo que la comunicación se corto dejando pasmado al chico...

Yuuki: ¿que paso?

Latios: (serio) "Latias no pudo... soportar seguir mirando eso..."

Yuuki: ¿Que demonios esta tratando de hacer Devon? además esta eso... ¡No puedo creer que Athena permitira eso! a no ser... (en ese momento recordó el sueño que recién había tenido) Latios...

Latios: "Dime"

Yuuki: ¿Donde estaba Sapphire en el momento de que comenzaron con la extracción?

Latios: Estaba al lado de Rald ¿por que preguntas?

Yuuki: ¿Seguro?

Latios: "¿A que es lo que quieres llegar?"

Yuuki: No se que es lo que haya pasado en mi ausencia pero... algo me dice que Athena volvió a hacer de las suyas aunque no puedo decir nada al respecto ya que no pudimos ver más... Vamos, pero no hablaremos con el señor Steven (comenzado a subir al lomo de Latios)

Latios: (comenzado a volar) "Bueno, si no vas a ayudar a Devon, supongo que significa que CONFIARÁS en Zinnia"

Yuuki: No, ese no es el plan

Latios: "¿Que?"

Yuuki: Ya me oiste. Si alguien tiene que montar en la espalda de Rayquaza, surcar el cielo juntos, y ser el sucesor de la tradición... (decidido) Si ese es el caso... quien detenga el meteoro no sera ni Devon ni Zinnia ¡Sere yo!

En este punto Latios sintió que el chico en su espalda temblaba y al volter un poco vio que el chico tenia lágrimas en el rostro...

Latios: "Ruby..."

Yuuki: (limpiándose las lágrimas) Eh..oh... ha ha... Se siente refrescante poder sacar lo todo de una vez ¿Sabes?

Latios: (pensando para si) "Los humamos son criaturas fascinantes, en un corto periodo de tiempo pueden cambiar tan drásticamente... este chico... es completamente diferente a ... el que conocí en el frente de batalla... es por eso que pude mega evolucionar... Por el "humano" al quien estoy unido en esta era... Ruby"

Latios: "¿Nuestro siguiente destino sera el Nao abandonado?"

Yuuki: Si, primero me tengo que disculpar con Athena... algo me dice que esta molesta conmigo "aunque hay algo mas que me inquieta" Luego tengo que agradecerle a Esmerald por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Finalmente les pediré ayuda para encontrar a Rayquaza. No tenemos mucho tiempo y no es como si tuviéramos muchas pistas que nos lleven a Rayquaza

Latios: "¿Pistas?"

Yuuki: Ahora que lo pienso... tenemos cuatro...La primera es que hace cuatro años, Rayquaza moraba en el pilar celeste, y hemos investigado ese lugar. La segunda pista es el centro espacial de Mossdeep, ahí es donde esta toda la información de la búsqueda de Rayquaza que hizo Papá. La tercera es la villa del clan meteoro, ¡yo no se donde esta!pero es posible que consigamos pistas a través de los datos de distribución de Athena. Y la ultima... es el lugar del cual Rayquaza escapo... el edificio de investigaciones de la asociación pokemon...continuara

 **Y es todo, se imprime y queda!, parece que la búsqueda de Yuuki no fue en vano, ademas de que ya esta sospechando del sacrificio de Athena así como sintiendo culpa, ¿sera ese sueño una premonición? o ¿simplemente una pesadilla?, quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá, por otra parte ya ha quedado claro el problema que aqueja a la tierra por lo que nuestros protagonistas deberán apresurarse en encontrar una solución así como lidiar con Zinnia, ¿que les espera ahora que ya tienen información de la situación? ¡pues lean el siguiente capitulo y lo sabrán!, Gonzox-kun, Athena esta bien... mas o menos, pero todavía faltan un par de cosas que deben pasar pero ¡no te preocupes! siempre se las ingenia para salir de una u otra forma, bueno sin mas, ¡nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	53. Chapter 53 Enfrentamiento con Zinnia y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capítulo 53: Enfrentamiento con Zinnia y deciciones divididas

Yuuki: (temblando) y la ultima... es el lugar del cual Rayquaza escapo... el edifico de investigaciones de la liga pokemon...

Latios: "¿Ruby?"

Yuuki: No te preocupes (serio) estoy bien

Justo en ese momento, Athena y Esmerald seguían revisando a sus pokemon (Toro y Sceptail) mientras estaban en ellos el pecho de Ruru comenzó a brillar alertando a Athena...

Athena: "¡el pecho de Ruru esta brillando! ¿¡Habra sentido los sentimientos de Yuuki!? (preocupada) En donde puede estar"

En ese momento sintió que el Pusle y el Minum que conocía la abrazaban de las piernas preocupados por ella...

Athena: "parece que se dieron cuanta de la treta"

Esmerald: (asustado) Esa cosa da miedo... (viendo a Steven) Era... ¿era verdaderamente necesario el sufrimiento de los pokemon ... para pelear contra esos tipos?

Athena: "Es un buen momento para saber como Steven puede manejar esto" (fingiendo no saber nada) ¡¿por que nos hiciste tomar ese entrenamiento especial!? ¡¿que es este "transportador dimensional" en primer lugar!?

Steven: (sin saber que decir) ¡Eso es...!

Voz: No importa cuantas veces le preguntes, jamas te responderá

Al oír esa voz todos viltearon y veibro que al lugar llegaron varias personas con el uniforme de el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua, y en medio de todos ellos estaba Zinnia la cual miraba con prepotencia los presentesn

Zinnia: ¡Esa es la corporación Devon!

Athena: (sorprendida) ¡T-tú! ¿Quien eres?"Es la chica de la llama de la memoria"

Zinnia: (cruzando los brazos) ¿quien soy?Um... esa es una pregunta difícil, ¿Hm? (con cara sombría) ¿Quien puedo ser yo?¿Que soy yo en este mundo?

Athena: (con mirada fría) ¡Responde!

Zinnia: ¡Mi nombre es Zinnia! ¡Y soy una Mié bro del clan meteoro!

Al oír eso todos se sorprendieron pero el que mas se sororendo fue Esmerald que rápidamente se acerco a Athena

Esmerald: ¡Sapphire esa chica! (señalando a Zinnia) ¡Hace cuatro años se infiltro en el equipo Magma y los ayudo a despertar a Groudon!

Athena: (endureciendo la mirada) ¿que dijiste?

Zinnia: (sonriendo) ¡Wow! ¿como sabes eso pequeñin? ¿pero mou solo me infiltre en el equipo Magma, ¡Tambien me un filtre en el equipo Aqua y los ayude con el despertar de Kyogre!

Athena : (impresionada) "esa mujer... hay algo mas que tengo que confirmar antes de hacer nada... si resulta ser quien creo... no tendre piedad"

Steven: (molesto) Clan meteoro...¿ustedes son lo saque enviaron la carta de advertencia?

Zinnia: (molesta) ¿Advertencia? ¡Ja! lo dices cono si yo fuera la sospechosa... Bueno, (mirandolos con desdén) veo que no han parado de utilizar la energía infinita... ¡Asi que claramente no escucharon mi consejo! (sacando a un Goodra) ¡Goodra, onda toxica!

Al decir eso le lanzo el ataque a Steven y el Señor Stone.

Zinnia: Oigan todas! ¡Ponganosle fin a las terribles acciones de Devon!

Cuando dijo eso la personas que fueron con ella comenzaron a pelear con los presentes (Briney, Kimberly, Drake) ...

Zinnia: ¡Estos son los secuaces a los que les conté sobre el desastre del meteorito! ¡Ellos son los que, sin importar su facción, van a salvar al planeta de las manos de Devon!

Athena: "Así que los llena de ilusiones falsas bajo un fin en común... empiezo a odiar a esta tipa"

Stone: (agitado) ¡Detenganse! si destruyen el captor ahora, ¡La energía drenada de Sapph... (negando) Mega Sceptail y Mega Blaziken se perderá!

Zinnia: (burlona) ¡¿Destruir el captor!? ¡Tengo otra cosa que aplastar primero!

Stone: Eso es, ¡El transportador dimensional!

Así fue como su Whishmur tomo el aparato que era el transportador, pero antes de que pudieron a irse con el Pusle y Minum lo golpearon y le quitaron el aparato dándoselo a Athena la cual miro con seriedad a Zinnia...

Zinnia: Tu... ¿por que quieres algo que ni si quiera comprendes?

Athena: (sonriendo) ¿Eso crees?... si es así ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

Zinnia: Bueno... te lo diré...el transportador dimensional es una máquina que puede crear un agujero de teletransporte... Un enorme meteorito va a colisionar con nuestro planeta muy pronto, y el plan de ellos es enviarlo a otra dimensión, y para hacerlo cerraron un dispositivo que pueda abrir un gran agujero en el espacio... (mirándola finamente) ¿Qye? ¿no lo sabias? ¿tu cooperaste con Devon si saber de el?

Athena: (con voz fría) Gracias... después de todo lo único que hice hasta ahora fue hacer congeturas, gracias a tu por fin tengo una respuesta clara de lo que esta pasando... (viendo como todos la miraban impacientes por su respuesta) Esmerald... tu lo sabías ¿No?

Esmerald: y-yo... veras es que...

Athena: Ruby también lo sabia ¿no?

Zinnia: ¿Ruby? ¿Ese chico pretensioso y presumido? el lo sabe

Athena: ¡Tu! (recordando una escena antes de que Ruby fuera herido por un Salamanence hacia 11 años)

Flash back

Una Athena de seis años se encontraba buscando un escondite ya que un niño ojirojobla buscaba al estar jugando a las Escondidillas, mientras buscaba pudo ver a una niña de cabellera negra corta con un traje de lo que parecía un clan... la niña lo paso por alto pero pudo notar que tenia un aura turbia, y lo que le llamo la atancion fue que con ella tenia pokebola que tenia un Salamanence...

Athena: ¿Quien sera?

Fin flash back

Athena: Eres la niña que...(tomando su propio cuello con su manos ya que de pronto sintió un nudo que no la dejaba hablar) ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡mi voz no puede...! ¡Esta cosa importante que tengo que decir...!

Zinnia aprovechó y agarró a la ojiazul de la muñeca para quitarle el transportador pero no contó con que la chica al no poder hablar correctamente y con la furia de recordar quien era ella le soltó un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire, pero no la soltó por lo que la pelimorada hizo lo que creyó mejor en ese momento, abandono el megabrazalete en las manos de Zinnia y se retiró rápidamente saltando hasta la sala de maquinas...

Zinnia: Ugh...(sosteniendo su estomago) ah... "tiene una buena patada) ¡Siganla! ¡Destruyan ese dispositivo! (cuando vio que varios hombres fueron a seguirla) Bueno, por lo menos detuvinos la inyección de energía en esa maquina y... ya tengo... (mirando la megapulsera) su piedra activadora... (pensando en l a piedra activadora de Steven) Después sigue...

Mientras tanto Athena se oculto en una zona alta del lugar, sabia que podía librarse fácilmente de ellos si se enfrentaban pero... no quería llegar a la fuerza física, lo de Zinnia fue un dezlis ya que sus dudas estaba casi resueltas... esa mujer conocería el infierno en vida ¡Oh! de eso se encargaba ella, pero lo mas prudente ahora era irse del lugar con el transportador , estaba furisoa con Esmerald y Yuuki ya que le ocultaron todo el transfondo de la situación aun sabiendo la gravedad de asunto y aunque ella había hecho congeturas y se había enterado antes, saber que esa Zinnia lo supo antes y que Yuuki fue a verla solo encendió su rabia. Antes de poder calmarse Esmerald apareció detrás de ella intentando que se ocultará...

Esmerald: ¡Sapphire! ¡Por aquí!

Athena: (dándole un manotazo) ¡No me toques! (con voz voz ronca) ¡¿Cuanto tiempo mas planeaban ocultarmelo?! ¡¿Hasta que se destruyera el maldito planeta!? ¡PAR DE IMBECILES! ¡¿De verdad creyeron que nuca lo sabría!?

Esmerald: (con culpa) ¿Eh? ¿que?... Si, ya se... estuvo mal que no te lo dijéramos. Pero... Estaba seguro que cuando Ruby volviera, te explicaría todo... ¡Por ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos! ¡Ponte tan enojada como quieras una vez que estemos seguros!

Athena: creó que es demasiado tarde para eso... (haciendo que el chico la mirara a los ojos) Esmerald

Esmerald: ¿Q-que ocurre?

Athena: Pase lo que pase no te culpes de nada y sigue adelante ... no te dejes vencer... Es tu responsabilidad ya que eso fue lo que decidiste

Esmerald: (confundido) ¿Sapphire?

Athena: Dile lo mismo a Yuuki...

El chico se extraño pero no pudo preguntarse al respecto ya que los tipo saque los seguían los vieron, sin embargo antes de que pasara algo mas el mismo pokemon que ataco a Esmerald el dia anterior apareció sacando un aro (el cual era un pasaje dimensional) absorbiendo a Athena la cual fue tomada con la guardia baja. Esmerald vio resto pero no pudo hacer nada ya que se vio rodeado por lo que solo pudo contra atacar a sus enemigo con ayuda de sus pokemon.

Al mismo tiempo Zinnia y Steven estaban combatiendo en sus pokemon (Metagross y Goodra) después de pelear un rato fueirn interrumpido lo por la intervención de Yuuki el cual iba en la espalda de Zuzu (mismo que estaba en su mega evolución)...

Yuuki: ¡Por favor! ¡Detengan... esta batalla sin sentido!

Steven: Sin...

Zinnia: Sin sentido ¿Uh? (molesta) ¡Fuera de mi camino chico! Goodra, aliento de dragón

Gracias a que la megaevolucion de Zuzu aumentaba su defensa no les paso nada pero, el chico miro de forma fiera a la chica... o mas bien buscando a alguien mas...

Yuuki: "Sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil... Aquí es donde Esmerald y Athena se separaron del equipo Devon (viendo al chico rubio que lo miraba preocupado) Athena... (confundido) ¿Donde esta?"

Zinnia: Goodra, onda tóxica

Yuuki: (de forma feroz) ¡Machada!

El ataque de Zuzu impacto primero haciendo caer a la chica de su pokemon dragón, pero esta se levanto del suelo symemente cabreada.

Zinnia: ¡Maldito!

Yuuki: (serio) "Esto no esta bien... ¡Tengo que contenerme o solo empeorar e la situación entre Zinnia y Devon!... El mejor plan es llevarme a Athena y a Esmerald conmigo e irme del nao abandonado ¡Athena ¿donde estas?!"

Zinnia: ¡Chorro de agua! ¡Conventrate, no creas que te daré el lujo de quitarem la vista!

Briney: ¡Peeko, usa anegar!

Gracias a la intervención del peliper del señor Briney el chic no sufrió daño aunque no era el único en problemas...

Steven peleaba al lado de su Mega Metagross, sin embargo se veía que su mover era demasiado bajo aun cuando estaba en su forma metal después de que Drake le ayudo a acabar con un enemigo...

Drake:¿Por que esta tan débil? No me digas que... ¿se trata de su energía vital?

Steven: Supindo que no pude guardar el secreto después de todo apero hace unos meses el dio su energía vital (de forma melancólica) la energía vital no solo es necesaria para el alterador dimensional, sino también para el proceso de construcción del cohete

Drake: (sororendido) ¡¿Hace unos meses!? ¿¡y por que no se recupera!?

Steven: le he estado dando a Metagross varia medicinas y bayas, e incluso lo he llevado al centro pokemon, y aun así no ha vuelto a su estado normal todavía, como si simplemente. no pudiera seguir luchando... pero después de todo este tiempo se ha recuperado poco a poco, y ahora finalmente ya es capaz de mega evolucionara otra vez...

Drake: Esta energía vital... (pensando en Athena) que tan lejos podemos llegar...

Regresando con Yuuki y Zinnia, a esta ultima uno de sus subordinados le dijo lo que había pasado con Athena...

Zinnia: ¡¿eh!? ¡¿Desaparecieron!? ¡¿Esa chiquilla Sapphire y el alterdor dimensional!?

Yuuki: (alterado) ¡¿que dijiste!? ¡¿Esmerald!? (viendo al chico)

Esmerald: Es verdad... (dejando ver que detrás de el estaba un pokemon que no conocían el cual tenia un anillo el cual tenía un pasaje dimensional el cual absorbía en juego el pelo del chico) Estoy seguro... de que es culpa de este tipo

Yuuki: Un... ¿pokemon salvaje?

Esmerald: Luche contra el anoche, bueno en realidad parecía que el solo estaba jugando, empezó a seguirme... Mira su aro... Sapphire se fue cuando en apareció... Así que lo que pienso es que tal vez, eso fue lo que la absorbió...

Yuuki: (preocupado) ¡Asi que Athena esta dentro de ese aro!?

El ojirojo intento meter la mano en el aro buscando a la chica pero el pokemon lo cerro rápidamente

Zinnia: jajajaja ¡Que ridículo! Una maquina que crea agujeros hacia un destino desconocido, y un aro que te lleva a un destino desconocido. ¡Esto en verdad es Karma puro, eh. Los hilos del destino han devuelto esta situación al camino correcto ¡Retirada! ¡Buen trabajo a todos! (volteando para irse al recibir un asentimiento de sus aliados) Oh! caso lo olvido (viendo a Steven) ¡Ustedes tiene. algo que me llevare!

La chica se acerco a Steven ya que este se encontraba atrapado en el barro de la onda toxica de Goodra...

Steven: ¡El lodo de la onda toxica se ha solidificado! ¡¿Asi que Goodra quería que esto pasara!?

Zinnia: ¡Lo descubriste! Excelente trabajo Campeón de la liga de... Espera, Ex-campeon ¿no es así? (recibiendo una mirada fiera del joven) ¡Llevatelo Goodra!

Antes de que algo el pokemon tocara Steven, Yuuki se puso enfrente protegiendo al joven..,

Zinnia: Ups, parece que el chico aun se puede mover

Yuuki: seguí tus pasos

Zinnia: ¿que estas haciendo?

Yuuki: lo que acabas de ver, si quieres una piedra activadora... ¿Estaria bien si no fuera la de Steven? (Dicho esto de forma imperceptible se posiciono detrás de la joven pasando sus manos debajo de los brazos de la pelinegra poniendo frente a ella dos megapulseras) Toma, mi mega brazalete yv el de Esmerald

Zinnia:(con mirada inquisidora) ¿Que estas planeando?

Yuuki: (serio) Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ponerle fin a esta riña sin sentido

Zinnia: (seria) ¿Estas de acuerdo enano? (viendo a Esmerald)

Esmerald: ¡Si!

Al recibir la afirmativa hizo que Goodra tumbara al suelo a el chico y rápidamente se fue del lugar en su Salamanence, apenas se hubo ido la megevolucion de Zuzu desapareció, sinbemabrog al chico no pareció importarle y se acerco a Zuzu y Ruru(que se había acercado al notar que su entrenador llego) acariciando la cabeza del pokemon de agua y tomando las manos de Ruru

Yuuki: (emocionado) Zuzu, Apenas puedo reconocerte ¡Tu forma de hace un rato se veía genial, Ruru tu también te has vuelto esplendida, Ahh ¡Debo grabar esto en vídeo! (sonriendo) ¡Y también tengo que darle las gracias a Athena por entrenarlos

Briney: ¡Muchacho! mas importante aun ¿De verdad vas a estar bien con el trató que hiciste con Zinnia?

Yuuki: Me preguntó que clase de impacto tendrán mis decisiones... quien sabe que esta planeando Zinnia ahora... pero gracias a eso... (mostrándole un pergamino) Conseguí lo que queria

Briney: (confundido) ¿Un pergamino?

Yuuki: De camino hacia aquí consegui algo de información, ahora ya se cual es mi siguiente paso... (dirigiéndose a Esmerald que todavía era molestado por el pokemon desconocido) Muy bien Esmerald, vamos... Siento mucho haberte hecho cómplice de mis mentiras

Esmerald: Esta bien, esta bien pero... tengo un mensaje de Sapphire para ti

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿mensaje?

Esmerald: si... antes de separarnos se enojo mucho con lo que supo y...(sin saber como decirlo) bueno...

Yuuki: ve al grano Esmerald

Esmerald: pues... ella dijo que pasara lo que pasara no nos culparamos de nada... que siguieramos adelante ya que eramos responsables de muestras propias desiciones

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Eso te dijo! "Esto es malo... algo me dice que no soy el ubico que oculto cosas... espero que no pase nada malo"

Esmerald: (molesto e intentando quitarse al pokemon de encima el cual seguía aspirando su cabello) ¡Oye! ¡dejalo ya!

Yuuki: En verdad le gustas huh...

Esmerald: (encarando al pokemon) Cono era, ¡Llevanis donde esta Sapphire! ¿Donde cayo por tu aro?

El pokemon lo vio atónito y luego se puso en pose pensativa, ambos chico año fueron con incredulidad al notar que la cara del pokemon se endurecía intentando recordar a donde envió a la chica ojiazul...

Yuuki: No sabe donde la llevo

Esmerald: Tiene que ser una broma... bueno... al menos ella es capaz de cuidarse sola

Steven: (acercándose al chico) ¡Ruby! ¿A donde crees que vas ahora?

Yuuki: Pienso ir a los lugares relacionados con los dragones de Hoen

Steven: ¿Por que...?

Drake: (acercándose) Espera Steven... Soy Drake de la Elite 4

Yuuki: Lo sé

Drake: ¿Entonces sabes cual es mi campo de experiencia?

Yuuki: (dudoso) ...¡Los dragones!

Drake: Yo te guiaré a la cascada meteoro... después de todo ese era mi trabajo en primer lugar

Esmerald: ¿de que hablas?

Drake: Desde hace unos meses la liga pokemon nos encomendó averiguar acerca de los incidentes con las lluvias de meteoritos, cuando la situación comenzo a empeorar se le ordeno a los todos los campeones de las ligas intervenir en la investigación por lo que hace dos semanas Ojou-chan ha estado investigando por su cuenta las muestras y los registros de meteoritos que tenían en el centro de investigaciones climatológicas y el centro espacial de Algaria

Yuuki: Espera... ¿Athena ya sabía de la situación?

Drake: no del todo, gracias a que ha estado investigando tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba oír pasar, ¡Por supuesto que no del todo! por lo que cuando me entere de la situación en la que estamos intente decírselo a ella primero pero...

Yuuki: yo hize esa petición a Steven

Drake: si, sin embargo Ojou-chan no dejó de investigar por su cuenta por lo que hace 8 días envió muestras a varios profesores para conseguir ayuda, uno de esos expertos fue el profesor Cosmo, por lo que envió a Glacia y a Phoebe a el Monte - para preguntarle a Makoto-sama y Mikoto-sama sobre las gemas robadas, y nos envió a Sidney y a mi a cañon cosmo para averiguar todo lo relacionado con el clan Dracoind

Esmerald y Yuuki: (sorprendidos) ¿Ella ya sabia del clan Dracoind?

Drake: No deberían tomar a Ojou-chan a la ligera, aun si no sabia la gravedad del asunto ella ya intuía algo y eso la llevo a...

Yuuki: ¿que pasa? (preocupado) ¿que fue lo que hizo?

Drake: (suspirando) no te lo diré... lo descubrirás con el tiempo

Esmerald: pero...

Drake: Ustedes tres decidieron mantener en secreto la situación del mundo... ojou-chan hizo lo mismo y no seré yo el que descubra sus planes... solo les diré esto jóvenes... el peso de sus acciones sera muy duro de enfrentar ¡Espero estén preparados!

Para este punto Steven y Yuuki presintieron que Athena había hecho algo mas mientras ellos no miraban, sin embargo dieron el tema por zanjado cuando se dirigieron a ciudad Férrica dejando en el nao abandonado a Steven y su padre, debido a que debían moverse con rapidez Kimberly, Esmerald y Yuuki montaron a Dragonaid (el de Kimberly), Latias y Latios (respectivamente) remolcando el barco de Sidney para llegar mas rápido, ya al atardecer por fin estaban cerca del lugar, lo gracioso del asunto es que el pokemon que persiguió a Esmerald ante Kalos había seguido al igual que Diance (la cual siguió a Yuuki)

Briney: Ciudad Ferrica a la vista

Drake: Ya vamos a desembarcar

Esmerald: (curioso) Oye Ruby, respecto a ese pokemon (imitando a Diance)

Yuuki: ¡Oh! ¿No crees que brilla con la belleza de una gema? Nos ayudo a mi y a Latios cuando caímos en el mar

Latias: "su nombre es Diance, y el otro que Rald trajo consigo es Hoopa"

Esmerald: (fastidiado) ¡Yo no lo traje! ¡El me siguió!

Yuuki: (recordando su plan) ¡Casi lo olvido! aun no te he dicho nada sobre...

Esmerald: (como si nada) No te preocupes, estoy al tanto de todo... Quiero decir, Latias me lo mostró gracias a si habilidad para compartir su visión... así que ya se lo que paso en tu encuentro con Zinnia y el clan Dracoind (con el seno fruncido) Vanos canino a la cascada meteoro, pero me preguntó si nos atacaran como esos tres

Yuuki: Se. Drake, ¿Es cierto que la villa del clan meteoro se encuentra en la cascada meteoro?

Drake: (serio y cruzando sus brazos) No lo se, sin embargo... la cascada meteoro es famosa por ser un sitio de encuentro de dima dragones. Y donde se reúne gente, se reúne información

Briney: ¡Ya esta! ¡Echen anclas! (acercándose a Kimberly) Oye Ultima, haz espacio ¿Si?

Kimberly: Briney, ¿Tambien quieres venir?

Drake: Esperen un poco por favor, que demonios aquí hasta el amanecer, Entiendo que estén impacientes, pero es mas fácil equivocarse cuando cuerpo y mente están cansados ¡Usen estas horas para descansar!

Esmerald y Yuuki: Ok

Por el lado de Athena, unas horas antes cuando fue tragada por el aro de Hoopa, esta fue llevada a un lugar estrecho y oscuro, al estar casi afónica solo pudo quejarse débilmente cuando se golpeo la cabeza...

Athena: ~¡Auch!~ "¿En donde estoy? esta muy estrecho y oscuro aquí. ... A ver, recapitulemos... Estaba en el nao abandonado con Steven, Esmerald y los demás... luego llego esa tarada (Zinnia) junto con eso tipos, me termino de confirmar que ese par de imbéciles quisieron guardar un problema muy gordo... luego me lleve el alterador dimensional y le deje una carnada a esa... y al final caí por el aro de ese pokemon... pero... los olores y sonidos son muy diferentes del nao abandonado"

En ese momento comenzó a oír voces fuera de donde se encontraba por lo que acerco su oído a lo que parecía una pared de ese lugar...

Athena: "voces... pisadas... se acercan... tres...no cuatro personas"

voz 1: ¿Ya revisaron el sistema del cohete?

voz 2: Afirmativo, todo lo que necesitando ahora e saque llegue el aparato, se están tardando mucho...

voz 3: Después de lanzar en cohete deberíamos ir todos a celebrar por terminar el proyecto..

voz 4: ¡IDIOTA! ¡AUNQUE ESO NO SUENA MAL!

Athena: (sorprendida) "¿Cohete? entonces este lugar es... el centro astronómico ¡Estoy en Algaria!"

Al saber donde estaba también se dio cuenta que una de las voces que escucho era la del profesor Cosmo y la de los demás posiblemente la de sus ayudantes...

Cozmo: Este cohete llevara el alterador dimensional y volara hacia la trayectoria del meteorito, ¡Es nuestra esperanza para salvar este mundo!

Ayudante 1: llevarnos el destino del planeta en nuestros hombros

Ayudante 2: Ojala que el lanzamiento sea exitoso

Ayudante 3: ¡Cierto, profesor Cozmo!

Cosmo: Absolutamente

Athena: (confundida) "¿Como es que termine aquí?... ¿Dentro del cohete? Ahora que lo pienso, hace un rato... Ese pequeño hizo algo (recordando cuando cayo por el aro) sin mencionar... el aro por le que caí... ¿Fue por culpa de ese pokemon que llegue aquí?... y no solo eso... dentro de ese pequeño (frunciendo el ceño) Hay algo oscuro dentro de el... algo sellado pero... ¿que es?"

Ayudante 2: ¿Cuanto para que llegue el alterador dimensional?

Cosmo: Según el presidente Stone, hoy absorberiam la fuerza vital del pokemon y traerían el aparato..

Athena: (viendo el alterador) ¡Hablan de esto!

Ayudante 3: Oye, ¿que es esta energía infinita exactamente? ¿Y que hace el alterador dimensional?

Ayudante 1: (enojado) ¡¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO NADA!?

Ayudante 2: Ya tranquilo

Cosmo: Esta bien, vamos a repasar... (con tono diplomático) Humanos y pokemon tienen algo llamado 'energía vital' esta es la combinación de su energía mental y física, en otras palabras, es la energía que usamos para vivir. Esta maquina absorbe esa energía para convertirla en un nuevo tipo de poder artificial. Se llama 'absorsor' Luego, cuando l conversión esta completa la e regia vital se convierte en energía infinita. El poder de la energía infinita como su nombre lo dice, no tiene limite. Es escencial que completemos este cohete, porque con el podemos operar el alterador dimensional, cuando el alterador dimensional cuando este en el espacio sideral y desde allí operar el agujeros otra dimensión.

Ayudante 3: Así que este agujero puede deshacerse de cualquier cosa inmediatamente ¿no? ¿Significa que en meteorito va era en otro lugar? ¿pero... donde?

Cosmo: (dudoso) No lo se, el alterador dimensional crea tanto una entrada como una salida. Estarán conectados a travez de un aparato llamado link... Lo que si sé es que el meteorito no aterrizara en ese te planeta, de esa forma salvaremos a este mundo de desaparecer. De cualquier manera, aun no hemos lanzado el cohete ¡Y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el meteorito colisione!

Athena: (seria) "Ya sabía que la situación era alarmante desde antes pero... solo fui verdaderamente consciente de ellos al saber del plan del señor Stone y... las palabras de esa mujer... y además... Yuuki estuvo actuando cono si no pudiera decirme nada... ¡sabia que esto pasaría! y aun así... ¡¿por que duele tanto!?... pero ahora no solo es el problema del meteorito...de no haber intervenido muy probablemente el alterador hubiera mandado el meteorito al mismo punto en otra dimensión... ahora no solo nos concierne este problema por nuestro mundo... sino como maestros.."

Para este punto recordó toso lo que había pasado, desde que el presidente d ella liga le encomendó vigilar a Steven, el entrenamiento de las megaevoluciones, su plan que hizo con el señor Stone y... cuñado Yuuki le dio su ropa nueva...

Athena: (ronca) Ah~ ah~ "Lo sabia, mi voz no quiere salir" ~Kiruru (tomando la pokebola de Gallade) ~debiste haber pasado por mucho, cuando evolucionaste y no te parecías nada a la Gardevoir de Yuuki me sentí decepcionada... lo siento tanto

Kiruru en su pokebola negó viendo preocupado a su entrenadora...

Athena: ~ lo único bueno fue que altere la trayectoria para que no impacte en un lugar peligroso para las dimensiones... pero eso no es garantía de nada... (pensando en Yuuki) "¿Es que estabas pensando cuando no me dijo nada? ¿quieres hacer las cosas por ti mismo? (recordando la entrada que le dio) ¿En que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa promesa?" (con mirada decidida) ~ Bueno, yo tampoco soy inutil... ¡Aun hay cosas que debo hacer!~

Dicho eso pateo una puerta que logro distinguir al acostumbrara se al lugar y salto para quedar frente a los científicos, estos asustados creyeron que ella era Zinnia pero...

Ayudante 2: ¡EEK!

Ayudante 1: ¡¿quien eres!?

Ayudante 3: ¡¿Eres del clan que le envió la carta de amenaza a Devon!?

Cosmo: ¡No! ¡Esperen! Ella es Sapphire, la actual campeona... (viendo que lo miraba seriamente con el alterador en la mano) tienes el altetador dimensional ¿viniste a traerlo? (la chica asintió y le dio el aparato) ¿¡el tanque esta lleno!?¡de energía infinita!

En cuanto intento hablar se dio ci esta que con el discurso que se dio a si misma había lastimado siharganta por lo que con señas les pidió un pizarron o algo para escribir, así lo hicieron y fue así como les dijo lo que había pasado anteriormentem la razón del porque estaba allí y al final... el profesor Cosmo le llamo a Steven para comunicarle las nuevas...

Steven: ¡Profesor Cosmo! ¡Siento mucho haberlo hecho esperar!

Cosmo: No te preocupes, pero mas importante, hace un rato llego el transportador dimesional

Steven: (sorprendido) ¡¿Ya llegó el transportador dimensional!?

Cosmo: La chica que tuvo parte en el incidente de hace cuatro años y la actual campeona, había estado ayudándola con el análisis de los meteoritos por lo que me sorprendió verla tan prontos aquí... peor definitivamente no hay duda, pero aun así es un gran inconveniente que no pueda hablar...

Steven: ¿No puede hablar?

Cosmo: Si, ha tratado y tratado pero...su voz no sale...

Steven: ¡¿Su voz...!? ¡¿por que..!?

Cosmo: no lo se, ' Es posible que el cohete sea el objetivo de Zinnia, Así que yo los protegeré' Es lo ultimo que nos dijo. Como sea que tenemos confirmación iré a instalar el transportador, sin embargo, la prensa tiene todo el edificio rodeado, ¿como vamos a tratar con ellos? ¡¿no lo sabias!?¡Ahora todos saben del meteorito gracias a a las noticias! ¡Todo Hoen esta en pánico!

Athena: "Recibí una llamada de Maryan... fue por culpa de ese tipo (recordando que le dijo que su jefe fue el responsable) por ahora no sirve de nada buscar culpables... solo esperó que esto no se salga de control"

Y así fue como su lo que Steven se dirigía hacia ciudad Algaria con su padre, pero algo le decir que las cosas se complicarian mas... ¡Ah! ¡poco sabia que tenia la boca llena de razón!... continuara

 **Y corten, listo, y va, ¿que tal? lo que ya había sospechado Athena ahora a sido totalmente revelado, cada quien ha tomado sus decisiones y ahora solo falta ver lo que pasara a partir de ahora con la llegada de Athena a el centro espacial y la intervención de Yuuki. ¿como creen que se desarrollen las cosas ahora que cada uno a tomado parte de un plan de acción? ¿ quieren saberlo? pues lean el siguiente capitulo!. Gonzox-kun, no hay necesidad de la intervención de shinigami-sama, Athena le tiene una sorpresita a Zinnia, sin mas ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! BYE, BYE.**


	54. Chapter 54 ¡El despertar de los Titanes!

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 54: ¡El despertar de los Titanes! batallas y ¡¿Archie y Maxie!?

Regresando con Yuuki y los demás nos situaremos en el momentó en que Drake les dijo que se quedaron en la playa de ciudad Férrica por esa noche, un rato mas tarde los cinco estaba cenando y cuando hubieron estado satisfechos Esmerald se recostó en el piso de la borda...

Yuuki: Gracias por la comida

Kimberly: ¡Briney, quiero mas!

Briney: (sorprendido) ¡¿Mas comida!?

Esmerald: ah, ¡Estoy lleno! (viendo el cielo) Es como si las estrellas se estuviesen cayendo del cielo (en ese momento noto que fue un mal comentario viento el aura depresiva de los otros cuatro) Oh...

Yuuki: Como sea... Srta. Ultima, capitán Briney ¿por que quisieron venir con nosotros?

Drake: Ultima esta interesada en el pergamino que le quitaste a Zinnia

Kimberly: (burlona) Y Briney esta enamorado de mi, es un acosador ¿cierto?

Briney: ¡Qu..! ¡claro que no! ¡Tu eres la acosadora que siempre busca excusas para llamarme!

Esmerald: (interviniendo) Si, si, por favor, coqueteen en otra parte

Kimberly: Fuera de broma ¿me dejarias hecharle un vistazo a eso? (el chico asintió dándoselo) Hmm... (leyendo) Oh, cielos

Yuuki: ¡¿que encontró!?

Kimberly: (seria) ... Sabes lo que es una maquina técnica ¿verdad?

Yuuki: (dudoso) si

Kimberly: Es un aparato que contiene la escencia de una técnica para que un pokemon ses capaz de aprenderla instantáneamente. Esta tecnología no siempre ha existido, pero antes la gente utilizaba métodos similares (mostrándole los aros de las técnicas definitivas fuego/agua/planta) Como los aros de mi báculo y este pergamino también es uno de esos objetos

Esmerald: ¡Ya veo!

Yuuki: (interesado) Entonces, ¿cual es la técnica grabada en este pergamino?

Kimberly: Ascenso Draco

Esmerald: Ascenso...

Yuuki: ...Draco...

Kimberly: Hmmm, por lo que veo, debe ser una técnica del tipo dragón, sin duda, Las palabras 'Dragón sagrado' están escritas por todas partes

Yuuki: (sorprendido) "Dragón sagrado... ¡Es Rayquaza!"

Kimberly: Bueno, no tengo mas información, aparte de eso no puedo descifrar nada más (devolviéndole el pergamino al ojirojo)

Yuuki: Entiendo muchísimas gracias (serio) "Un pergamino que puede hacer a Rayquaza aprender una técnica especial... Eso es lo que trajo Zinnia de su villa... ¡Y este 'Ascenso draco' es la clave para prevenir el desastre del meteorito...!"

Briney: (estirándose) Muy bien, es hora de dormir. Aunque no se si sea capaz... (viendo que Drake estaba mas serio de lo usual) ¿Estas bien Drake?

Drake: No es nada, pero... estoy pensando en Joseph y Steven, sobre como se deben estar sintiendo por todo lo ocurrido en el nao abandonado

Briney: (desconfiado) ¿Estas seguro? o ¿tal vez tenga que ver sobre el estado de Sapphire? ¿Tiene que ver con que haya vuelto rengeando en el momento de que absorvieron la energía vital de Blaziken y Sceptail?

Drake: ¿que tanto sabes?

Briney: Solo se que esa chica fue muy lejos para proteger a sus pokemon y a la región... ¿esto tiene que ver con la desaparición de Ruby?

Drake: No había opciones y ojou-chan no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a su pokemon, esa fue la razón por la cual lo hizo

Briney: Solo espero que Ruby no se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho, mas aun cuando sepa toda la verdad

Drake: será bajo sus propias decisiones, el eligió actuar sin perdir ayuda y ojou-chan solo hizo lo mas conveniente para la región en ese momento... sólo lamento que haya tenido que cargar con esta carga ella sola...

Un rato mas tarde, como a eso de la medianoche Esmerald que se había quedado dormido en la borda despertó después de estornidar al pescar frío, aun somnoliemto vio que Yuuki grababa algo con sumo interés por lo que aun adormilado...

Esmerald: ¿eh? ¿que estas haciendo Ruby?

Yuuki: (murmurando) Shhh! Diance y Hoopa están jugando

Cuando dijo eso en efecto vio que los pokemon jugaban dando giros.

Esmerald: Parece que se volvieron amigos bastante rápido

Yuuki: ¡Si! ¡Es tan lindo y adorable!

En ese momento Diance se concentro y creo una joya dejando impresionados a Hoopa, Esmerald y Yuuki, al ver esto a Hoopa le salio a flote su vena competitiva y sacándose el aro de su abdomen lo abrió para dejar ver un agujero negro, dándole una señal a Diance de que esperara introdujo una mano y después de rebiscar un poco saco varias joyas sacándole una sonrisa a Diance..

Yuuki y Esmerald: ¡Hoopa tiene unas joyas también!

Esmerald: Esos aros, no solo pueden grabar cosas, ¡Sino también sacarlas!... En ese caso.. Me preguntó como traer cosas... (serio) La primera vez que luche contra Hoopa, me pareció ver algo. Dentro del aro había... otro pokemon

Yuuki: (preocupado) Athena... "esperó de corazón que este bien... tengo un mal presentimiento"

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Hoopa fue atacado por un chorro de agua, le pareció extraño por lo que activo su sharingan intentando averiguar quien o quienes habían sido, pata su sorpresa pudo ver a dos antiguos miembros del equipo Aqua y magma, Mack y Amber, estos sin titubear hicieron que un gorbish lanzará otro ataque a Hoopa, el cual ya molesto uso sus datos para poder ver mas cerca a sus agresores, se asomo por le mismo y pudo ver Kalos dos ya mencionados pero no le dio tiempo de nada, ya que fue nuevamente atacado por otro chorro de agua, y luego un Macargo le lanzó una llamarada.

Ya enfadado y con su espíritu de no perder avivado se saco los dos aros de sus brazos para que después estos se agrandaran y para sorpresa de los presentes sacara de allí a Groudon y Kyogre, esto dejo impresionados a los dos chicos pero Yuuki, haciendo uso de la razón hizo un clon de sombra y lo envió a seguir a los dos hombres que habían provocado a Hoopa para averiguar sus planes...

Esmerald: ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Son de verdad!? Ruby, tu ya peleaste contra ellos ¿verdad? ¿son los mismos de hace cuatro años?

Yuuki: (serio) Si, ¡Creo que son los mismos! ¡No hay mas de uno de cada uno!

Esmerald: (molesto y reclamendole a Hoopa) ¡Demonios Hoopa! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El ojirojo vui que Hoopa allí miraba aarrepentido por lo que lo alejo del pokemon para intentar calmarlo...

Yuuki: ¡Oye, no tiene caso hecharle la culpa a Hoopa ahora! ¡Tenemos que decidir que haremos con estos dos primero!

En eso llegaron los demás que al tour la conmoción salieron a ver lo que pasaba...

Kimberly: ¿Que es toda esta conmoción? (al ver a los legendarios) ¡HYAAA! ¡Esos son los pokemon legendarios de Hoen! ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

Esmerald: (intentando explicar de forma nerviosa) Es que...

Yuuki: (viendo su cámara de vídeo) ...Espera! (tomando su cámara y mostrando se la a todos) ¡Eso es! ¡Ven a ver por favor! (al decir eso les dejo ver lo que o había pasado desde que Hoopa jugaba con Diance)

Drake: Hoopa, quien jugaba con Diance, de pronto recibió un ataque desde el mar. Luego, a y través de su aro vio de donde vino el ataque y finalmente invoco a Groudon y Kyogre. En otras palabras ¿Hoopa trajo a esos dos para derrotar al enemigo que lo estaba atacando?

Kimberly: (sería)¿Y donde esta?

Yuuki: (señalando en dirección a la bahía del lugar( Al momento de ser atacado, vida una luz en esa Bahía. ¡Los aros conectan dos sitios distintos! ¡Asu que el enemigo debe estar allí!

Kimberly: ¡¿Y quien di antes es el enemigo!?

Yuuki: No lo se con seguridad, aun tengo mis dudas por lo que envíe a un clon a investigar, (viendo que Hoopa intentaba disculparse con Esmerald el cual lo veía todavía molesto) Si este enemigo sabe de la habilidad de Hoopa y lo ataco para invocar a Groudon y Kyogre...

Drake: ¡Entonces no es un enemigo cualquiera! Si queremos detener a estos titanes ¡Debemos derrotarlos primero!

Latios: "Ruby, tengo una idea"

Yuuki: ¿Cual es?m (Después de recibir un par de instrucciones del pokemon) ¡Muy bien! ¡Hagamoslo, Latios!

El chico monto a Latios llevando en su espalda a Diance mientras que Esmerald se quedaba con Latias y Hoopa (el cual aún se aferraba a el), con ayuda de Latios el ojirojo llego frente a los titanes y asegurándose de que no estuvieran demasiado expuestos...

Yuuki: Diance, ¿Podrias prestarnos tu fuerza? (el pokemon ausntuo y colocándose frente al chico) ¡Fuerza lunar!

El ataque dio de lleno haciendo retroceder a los dos legendarios mientras que en ese momento y gracia sal clon de Yuuki, pudieron encontrar a los intrusos...

Briney: (sorprendido) ¡Que poder! ¡Esta enviando a Groudon y Kyogre de vuelta!

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Es una técnica que toma la luz Lunar y la dispara como ondas de choque!

Briney: (viendo a Amber y Ark a través de unos binoculares) ¡Aja! ¡Tal y como dijo el chico! ¡Hay dos personas y dos pokemon!

Esmerald: (montando a Latias) ¡Yo también voy! ¡Latias!

Dicho esto con Yuuki, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban Ark y Amber, estos la verlos sacaron a un Gorbish y un Macargo para atacarlos mientras que Esmerald saco a su Dusclops y Yuuki a Mimi (Milotic)

Amber: Lamentaran esto!

Mack: ¡Ataquen!

Dusclops y Mimi fueron tomado spir sorpresa y lanzados lejos, cuando Yuuki y Rald estaban por socorrerlos notaron que Groudon y Kyogre jaja contra ellos, iban a contra atacar con ayuda de Latias y Latios, pero fueobr ignorado spir lo titanes dándole tiempo a Amber de meterlos en una ilusión...

Amber: ¿Creen que eramos nosotros los que controlaban a Groudon y Kyogre? (dejando ver a la vista de Yuuki y Rald que era consumido oír llamas) De verdad subestiman nuestras habilidades, simplemente van hacia donde están los orbes

Dicho esto lis chicos cayeron en una ilusión donde pudieron ver el anillo de Hoopa con los ojos que Esmerald vio la noche anterior,

Esmerald: (asudtado) U.. uuahh..ah.. si.. ¡Su algo sale de estos aros..! ¡Esto es malo Ruby...!

Yuuki: ¡Manten la calma Esmerald! (molesto) Ese sujeto era en realidad Mack! ¡Un comandante del equipo Magma! Su especialidad es atacar con ilusiones en las llamas parpadeantes usando calor. Si derrota nos al Slugma que esta haciendo esto (haciendo que Latios atacara a Slugma derrota dolo) ¡No hay nada que temer!

Sin embargo el chico noto que la ilusión no se iba y para colmo noto que Esmerald estaba entrando en pánico por lo que tomando el hombro del chico...

Yuuki: (serio) ¡Todos cierren lo ojos y no los abran hasta que yo lo diga!

Aún asustados Latias, Latios, Hoooam Diance y Esmerald lo hicieron mientras que Yuuki activaba su sharingan y deshacía la ilusión, sin embargo cuando lo hizo solo pudo ver cono Amber y Mack huían en Groudon y Kyogre siguiendolos. Fue la razón por la que después de ser liberados Latios y Latias abrieron los ojos tomando vuelo

Esmerald: ¡Guau! ¡Que fuerza mental Ruby! solo había escuchado de tus hazañas en la cuarta guerra shinobi pero... no es lo mismo escucharlo que verlo

Yuuki: (con tono presumido) Gracias, y aunque me encanta escucharte alabarme aún no hemos terminado. Vamos a encontrar la cascada meteoro como estaba planeado. Es necesario que encontremos información sobre Rayquaza.

Esmerald: (preocupado) ¡¿Pero que hay de Groudon y Kyogre!?

Yuuki: (serio) el unico que puede detnerlo es Rayquaza, si no sabemos donde esta, no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos

Esmerald: ¡Pero como puedes estar tan seguro de ello, si no los seguimos...!

Yuuki: (interrumpiéndolo con voz fría) Esmerald... hace cuatro años, cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Groudon y Kyogre... incluso el alto mando y los campeones no pudieron detenerlos... invocaron a los tres Reigis y tampoco dio resultado alguno... la única forma de pararlos fue cuando mi padre despertó a Rayquaza y Athena tomo posecion de los orbes... de otra forma no podemos hacer nada

En este punto Esmerald recordó que el profesor Odamaki le contó que en aquella batalla Athena, junto con Steven y Norman casi pierden la vida de no se porque Celebi les dio una oportunidad mas, por lo que se sintió culpable e intento disculparse pero...

Yuuki: por ahora solo debemos encontrar a Rayquaza... después veremos como quitarles los orbes a quien sea que los tenga "aunque estaba casi seguro que fueron destruidos por Celebi, ¿que rayos esta pasando?" ¡Vamos Latios!

El pokemon aisintio por lo que Latios y Latias sihueirb volando en dirección a la cascada meteoro, sin embargo el cielo se puso de un naranja muy intenso y comenzó a hacer un calor infernal..,,

Esmerald: (confundido) El cielo se ha puesto muy brillante...

Yuuki: ¿no es muy pronto para el amanecer? (viendo que una onda de vapor se aproximaba a ellos) ¿que era eso?

La onda les dio de lleno logrando desequilibrar a Latios y Latias, logrando así que por un momento el ojirojo creyera lo peor..

Esmerald: (cubriéndose con sus brazos) ¡Quema, quema, quema! Es como un tsunami de vapor... Cough Cough (tosiendo)

Yuuki: ¡¿el... el meteorito ya se ha estrellado!?

Latios: (sorprendido viendo al frente) "¡No! ¡Mira!

El chico volteo y al hacerlo s e llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que Groudon y Kyogre estaban gerente a ellos pero del doble de su tamaño y con un brillo naranja emamando de ellos...

Esmerald: ¡Kyogre y Groudon! ¡¿Qye es esto!? ¡Son enormes!

Yuuki: No solo eso! ¡Hay un brillo emanando de sus cuerpos! (preocupado) "¡Maldicion! esto me recuerda mucho a ese sueño que tuve (en donde Athena moría) No es momento para pensar en eso!"

Latias: "¡No podemos hacercarnos mas!

Esmerald: ¿Por que Latias?

Latias: "No lo se!, ¡esta onda de calor no es una ordinaria!"

Latios: "Están desbordando tanto poder que nos estan forzando a retroceder"

Esmerald: (incrédulo) ¡¿Pero que rayos esta pasando allá!?

Yuuki: (activado su sharingan) ¡Lo averiguare ahora mismo? ... Puedo ver a dos personas además de Mack y Amber allí dentro... esas dos personas tienen los orbes pero... ¡Espera!

Esmerald: ¡¿que pasa!? ¡¿que viste!?

Yuuki: (sorprendido) Allí dentro también están Red-sempai y Blue-sempai... parece que derrotaron a los pokemon de esos sujetos...

En es momento no pudo distinguir nada pero lo que pudo distinguir fue que sus sempais se encontraban agitados bajo la mirada de eso dos que no reconocía, para acabar el cuadro y bajo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ya que el poder de los titanes se lo impedía vio como eran sepultados en una tumba de rocas

Yuuki: ¡NOOOO!

Esmerald: (preocupado) ¡¿que paso Ruby!? ¡¿RUBY!?

No pudo interrogar mas al respecto ya que de pronto otra onda de vapor aún mas fuerte que la primera salio disparada en dirección al barco de Briney, esta lo volcó y luego vieron que Kyogre hacia un remolino hundiendo el barco bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes...

Esmerald: ¡El S. S. Tidal! Debemos ir a ayudarlos!

Yuuki: ¡Alto Esmerald! (conteniendo su furia) No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos. (dejando ver un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramatse) Nuestra misión es proteger este planeta ¡Y esa debe ser la única! ¡No tenemos tiempo libre para otras cosas!

Esmerald: (viendo con impotencia la dirección en donde se hundio el barco) ¡MALDICION!

Mientras esto sucedía, unas horas antes Athena se encontraba viendo como instalaban el transportador dimensional, estaba intentando mantener la calma ya que el centro espacial había sido rodeado por la prensa que quería saber sobre el meteorito. Cuando estaba a nada de usar polvo para dormir sobre los periodistas su pokegear sonó al principio creyó que era el presidente de la liga, pero para su sorpresa era el numero de Red...

Athena: (ronca) ~Red-sempai~

Red: (agitado) ¡Sapphire! !que bueno que me contestas! Han pasado un par de cosas y necesito de tu ayuda

Athena: ~qu-e ocurre~

Red: ¡¿Recuerdas los orbes que encontramos!? (la chica asintió) Bill estaba investigando su función pero fue herido por dos tipos y los orbes fueron robados

Athena: (sorprendida) ~Q-UE~ cough...couhg "maldición, ¡No luego hablar!"

Red: (preocupado) ¡¿estas bien!? ¡¿qye pasó!?

Athena: (hablando bajo) ~no...puedo...hablar... mi v-voz... no... sale ~

En eso el pokegear le fue arrebatado a Red y la chica pudo ver la cara de Blue...

Blue: Red, yo me encargo... Sapphire, solo escucha y necesito que nos respondas con señas ¡No te preocupes! (la chica asintió) Bien, ahora estamos siguiendo a los ladrones y nos dirigimos a Hoen, si mi memoria no me falla aquel con el que peleamos hace tres años fue con Archie ¿cierto? (la chica de nuevo asintió) querida, ¡No sabemos que esta pasando! los tipos a los que seguimos se presentaron como Archie y Maxie

Athena: ~Eso...es.., imposible... ambos

Blue: lo sabemos, sin embargo eso no quita que esos dos tienen los orbes y que lastimaron a Bill, ahora mismo los estamos siguiendo para saber que esta pasando, sin embargo sabemos que también esta el problema del meteorito ¡Necesitamos que tu, Ruby y Esmerald se hagan cargo de ello!

Athena: ~estoy... en ello... ahora...mismo... estoy en Algaria... estamos... cough...intentando desviar el meteorito~

Blue: Ya veo... entonces dejanos a esos dos a nosotros

Athena: ~por favor... no se-expongan... si pasa algo... comuniquense... conmigo

Blue: (guiñándole el ojo) ¡Claro! dejanoslo a nosotros

Red: ¡Intenta llevarlo a tu ritmo! !ya veras como saldremos de esta!

Athena: ~Si~

Blue: Entonces nos vamos, (colgando)

Athena: (preocupada)"de todo corazón esperó su estén bien... si eso dos sujetos resultan ser quien dicen ser... ¡Esto es malo!" (haciendo un clon de sombra) ~Rastrea... a Blue... y Red sempai... n-no... dejes que... nada les pase

El clon asintió y salio del lugar rápidamente, Athena estaba preocupada, ahora no solo tenían encima al meteorito, sino que si era verdad y Archie y Maxie estaban vivos... muy probablemente la tragedia de Groudon y Kyogre se volviera a repetir, un rato mas tarde los científicos intentaron que comiera pero la chica no pudo hacerlo, la comida no le sabia a nada... ,lo cual no era un problema pero su estómago no la aceptaba y la obligaba a vomitar todo. Rindiéndose en cuanto a lo de comer, salio del laboratorio viendo fijamente hacia el mar, no importaba que hiciera tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sin mucho que hacer se comió una cápsula del soldado y se dispuso a dormir un poco...

No resulto tan bien como creyó ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño con la preocupación latente, mandando al diablo la idea de dormir saco a su Gallade y se dispuso a practicar con Kiruru, ya que era el pokemon que mas experiencia le faltaba, ya pasadas unas horas se detuvo al sentir un escalofrio en la espalda siendo observada por su pokemon que se preocupo, la chica no contesto pero su mirada se endureció al ver que el cielo tenia un tono anaranjado al mismo tiempo que sus brazos comenzaban a arder...

Athena: (sería) "parece que los titanes han vuelto... Yuuki, Esmerald, Red-sempai, Blue-sempai... ¿me pregunto si estarán bien?" ~Kiruru... sigamos... necesitamos... hacernos mas fuertes~

El pokemon asintio decidido al ver que a la chica se se le endurecía la mirada y en sus brazos se le marcaban las marcas de los orbes de Groudon y Kyogre, mientras tanto regresando con Yuuki y Esmerald, estos intentaban llegar a la cascada meteoro, pero era incapaces de hacerlo debido a la nube de vapor que estaba en la zona...

Esmerald: A este paso ¡Nunca alcanzaremos al clan meteoro! ¡¿Hacemos un desvío!?

Yuuki: Estaría de acuerdo ¡Pero no sabemos que tan lejos llega el campo de energía de Groudon y Kyogre! (decidido) ¡No tenemos opción mas que atacar y abrirnos paso!

Esmerald: ¡Esta bien! ¡Latios, Latias, contamos con ustedes!

Yuuki: ¡Bien! Latios, ¡Resplandor!

Esmerald: Latias, ¡Rayo de hielo!

Los ataque impactaron en Groudon y Kyogre, pero no les hizo daño alguno por lo que solo voltearon a verlos..

Esmerald: ¡No funciono!

Yuuki: (pensativo) No fue efectivo... Groudon debió de haber cambiado de tipo y habilidad...

voz: ah, te diste cuenta (esto hizo que votearan a ver a la cabeza de Groudon y vieron una sombra de un hombre, aquel al que no pudo distinguir un rato atrás) Impresionante, Pokedex Holders. Ciertamente, el tipo de Groudon primigenio cambio a tierra y fuego

Yuuki: (en estado de alerta) "¡¿Quien es ese!? ¡¿y quien diablos esta con el!? (al notar otra silueta pero ahora de un hombre corpulento)

Voz 2: ¡Oye! Este no es momento para preocuparse por eso. Solo usa el pulso primigenio de Kyogre tan pronto como puedas

Voz: Y tampoco podemos olvidarnos del filo del abismo de Groudon

Yuuki: Hay dos personas Elm las espaldas de Kyogre y Groudon... ¡No me digas...!

Esmerald: ¡No puede ser...! (Intentando atacarlos con Latias) Mas importante, si están intentando usar técnicas nuevas... ¡Esto se nos saldrá completamente de las manos! ¡Ya no me puedo aguantar!

Dicho esto vin ayuda de Latias trató de usar rayo de Huelo, sin embargo fue detenida y obligado a retrocede por Groudon el cual golpeó a Latias con una de sus garras, con un poco de esfuerzo fueron salvados por Yuuki y Latios...

Yuuki: ¡Esmerald!

Latios: "Latias"

Apenas logro estabilizarlos Yuuki volteo molesto hacia las siluetas para encontrarse con dos hombres encina de los titanes, uno se parecía a Maxie, pero usaba lentes y un traje nuevo del equipo Magma, mientras que el otro se parecía a Archie pero mas musculoso y de tez morena así cono ubayraje diferente del equipo Aqua (pueden buscarlos en google, la verdad no se cono describir sus ropas) lo cual les causó pánico y sorpresa a ambos, ya que no esperaban que fueran ellos..

Maxie: Ustedes se han vuelto un problema, ya que no entienden nuestra gran causa. Todo lo que hacernos tiene un sentido

Esmerald: (asustado) ¿A-Archie?

Yuuki: (incrédulo) ¡¿Maxie..!?

No pudieron preguntarse nada, ya que sin dar tiempo a nada fueron atacado por Groudon y Kyogre con filo del abismo y pulso primigenio, Yuuki no podía escapar del ataque con todos los pokemon y Esmerald por lo que como pudo hizo un escudo mágico que absorbió casi todo el daño, pero no el suficiente para que no salieran lastimados por lo que al final todos terminaron inconscientes. En cuanto estuvieron en el suelo Archie y Maxie los vieron con ojos críticos...

Archie: El significado de revertir los pedazos rotos en orbers otra vez. El significado del momento cuando los titanes regresaron a Hoen, y después de eso, el significado de la aparición de Groudon y Kyogre. El significado de ellos adquiriendo el poder de los orbes y revirtiendo se a sus formas primigenias. Todo por este planeta, todo para salvar este planeta de la destrucción, no es cierto ¿Maxie?

Maxie: Por ese motivo regresamos a este lugar, no hemos llegado a aquellos que tiene que saber, Archie

Y asi, en medio del desastre que habían causado con este ultimo ataque, ambos partieron dejando en el lugar a sus víctimas... poco sabían que esto apenas comenzaba... continuará

 **TADA! problemas y mas problemas, supongo que nadie esperaba la aparición de estos dos (yo tampoco lo creí en su momento), sin embargo las cosas se están acomodando pos si solas ¿como ven el giro que están dando los hechos? se esperaban la aparicion de Archie y Maxie? ¿y que tal la aparicion de Red y Blue? ¿quieren saber que sigue? pues lean la siguiente semana, Gonxox-kun... tienes razon, al demonio, creo que al final si va a aparecer nuestra señora shinigami-sama, pero sera en su momento, por ahora necesito a Zinnia con vida... por lo menos un rato mas. Sin mas, ¡nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	55. Chapter 55 ¡Pelea con Zinnia! Un vistazo

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 55: ¡Pelea con Zinnia! Un vistazo a la realidad ¡Yo lo protegeré!

Al amanecer de ese día Steven y el señor Stone estaban llegando al centro espacial de Arrecipolis, al hacerlo vieron una gran masa de personas que buscaban respuestas ha cerca del meteorito

Steven: (sorprendido) Tanta gente...

Al ir en el aire con la ayuda de Metagross fueron costos por los presentes por lo que reaccionaron intentado buscar respuestas...

Persona 1: ¡¿No es presidente Stone!?

Persona 2: Dado que Devon ha ofrecido fondos para la tecnología del centro espacial de Algaria...

Persona 3: ¡¿Podemos asumir que la amenaza del meteorito es real!?

Persona 4: ¡Presidente Stone! ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

Persona 5: Las noticias dijeron que un meteorito colisionara en nuestro planeta ¡¿Es cierto!?

Sin contestar ninguna de estas preguntas aterrizaron en el centro espacial salir do así de la vista de los reporteros, apenas lo hicieron Steven bajo rápidamente del lomo de Metagross ayudando a su padre a bajar...

Steven: Esto es peor de lo que nos dijo el profesor Cosmo...

Stone: Es una reacción Natural, ¡Esperó poder liberarlos de sus preocupaciones lanzando el cohete lo mas pronto posible...!

Dicho esto se dirigieron con el profesor Cosmo el cual los esperaba con sus ayudantes...

Cosmo: ¡Presidente Stone! ¡Steven! ¡Hemos estado esperando por ustedes!

Stone: ¿Esta la palanca de cambio dimensional puesta...?

Cosmo: Ciertamente el armado esta completo

Stone: ¡Buen trabajo!

Mientras esto pasaba eran observados por Athena que estaba aliviada de que al menos ellos estaban bien, al ser notada por Steven este se acerco a ella de forma efusiva tomándola de sus hombros...

Steven: ¡Sapphire! ¡Me alegro que estés a salvo! (preocupado) ¿estás herida?¿te sientes bien? (al notar que no le respondía) Tu voz... todavía no...

Ayudante 2: (preocupado) No ha comido desde ayer en la tarde

Ayudante 3: Tal vez la comida del laboratorio no es de su gusto

Ayudante 1: (serio) Quizá está perdiendo su sentido del gusto... cuando intento comer su estomago devolvió todo el alimento

Steven: (preocupado y sintiéndose culpable) "Esto es por el shock que le causó saber que todos le ocultamos la situación... (viendo que la chica le miraba de forma tranquila) Pero ella no esta culpando a nadie, ni esta molesta y aun me mira con respeto (cerrando los ojos frustrado) Incluso si Ruby fue quien me lo pidió, lo que hice es imperdonable"

Stone: ¡Steven!

Steven: ¿Que sucede viejo?

Stone: El cohete será lanzado a las 8 AM. El profesor y yo estamos realizando las ultimas revisiones ahora

Steven: ¡Entendido! (revisando su reloj) 30 minutos para el lanzamiento (en eso sintió que Athena le todo el hombro para llamar su atención) huh? ¿Que sucede Sapphire?

La chica tomo la mano de Steven y comenzó a escribir con su dedo índice logrando así comunicarse con Steven el cual entendió lo que quería hacer la chica...

Athena: "¡Zinnia viene en camino!"

Steven: (sorprendido) ¿Que!? ¿Como lo sabes?

Athena: "Por su presencia, su olor, su respiración y su malicia... ella esta cerca"

Steven: (serio) "Si uno de los cinco sentidos, vista, audición, tacto, olfato, gusto esta dañado, los otros serán aumentados para compensarlo... o eso he escuchado. La hostilidad de Zinnia, su espíritu de lucha y malas intenciones... probablemente le permitieron a Sapphire sentirla mas allá"

Athena: (decidida) "Ya fue suficiente análisis de la situación, ¡Es hora de actuar y cobrar cuentas pendientes con Zinnia!"

Steven: entonces...

Athena: "No le permitiré venir aquí.. ¡Asi que atacare primero!"

Steven: (sorprendido) ¡¿Sapphire!?

De golpe la chica comenzó a quitarse la blusa roja, el short de mezclilla, los tenis y la pañoleta la mando los a un lado bajo la mirada de un sonrojado Steven y los tres asistentes que en movimientos torpes intentaban cubrirse los ojos. Rápidamente la chica tomo una baya grana y cubrió su cuerpo con el jugo de esta para hacer un camuflaje, para luego saltar al vacío ante la mirada atónita de Steven que no pudo detenerla por el impacto de la situación.

Athena: "Ya fue suficiente... esa mujer no ha hecho más que puras estupideces por sus propias ambiciones... ahora que Groudon y Kyogre han despertado ¡No hay tiempo para soportar sus niñerías!"

Así la ojiazul comenzó a moverse de forma rápida hasta que dio con Zinnia, esta se encontraba en una de las ramas de un gran árbol mirando en dirección del centro espacial, así que aprovechando que la mujer no se había percatado de su presencia, se desplazó sigilosamente hasta quedar justo detrás de ella...

Zinnia: (seria) Han comenzado las preparaciones para el lanzamiento... entonces...

Athena se aprovechó de su distracción y sacando rápidamente a Kiruru corto la rama donde estaba parada Zinnia, al ser tomada por sorpresa la chica comenzó a caer pero rápidamente saco a su Salamanence y a su Goodra evitando así su caída, mientras que Athena saco a Rono para apoyar a Kiruru comenzando así una batalla...

Zinnia: ¡Ah! ¡Estoy sorprendida! ¡Nunca imagine ser emboscada de esta manera! (viendo fijamente a Athena) Tu eres Sapphire ¿cierto? escuche que caíste en un agujero del cual nadie sabía a donde llevaba, pero ¡Se la razón por la que estás aquí! (molesta) ¡Esos tipos están felices porque están por lanzar el cohete! ¡Tu eres quien les dio el alterador dimensional! ¡Tendré que tomar medidas al respecto! pero primero... (Haciendo que Salamanence mordiera a Rono con colmillo ígneo) ¡Devuélveme mi pergamino!

Athena: (ronca y confusa) ~¡¿pergamino!?~

Zinnia: ¿Eh? esa mirada... tu no eres quien se lo llevo. Esto es una desgracia, después de pasar por todo el rollo de conseguir 6 piedras activadoras (recordando los brazaletes que le quito a los pokedex holders de Hoen y aun chico peliverde) para ofrecerlas a nuestro dragón sagrado y poder hacer el ritual... Bueno, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer al respecto (intentando irse con. Salamanence) Ahora ¡Tengo que ir por el cohete! (con una expresión confiada) Goodra, por favor espera aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos

La chica recibió un asentimiento de su pokemon pero lo que no se esperó fue que Rono usara hiperrayo noqueándolo al momento y que Athena mas que cabreada la tacleara para tirarla al mar, ambas ahora estaba empapadas y mientras Athena tomo una pose de ataque con si fuera un pokemon salvaje Zinnia la miro con enojo sentándose como pudo...

Zinnia: (enojada) ¡¿Por qué estas siendo tan molesta!? ¡¿No ves que la fuerza vital de tu Blaziken está siendo totalmente drenada!? Devon forzó su sacrificio, ¡¿Por que lo apoyas!?

Athena: (ronca) ~¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡¿Estúpida mujer ignorante!?~

Zinnia: ¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

Athena:~¡Cállate! ¡¿de verdad crees que sacrificaría a mi propio pokemon para llevar a cabo este plan!? ... a diferencia de ti yo se hasta que punto mis acciones pueden afectar a otros y es por eso que prefiero sacrificarme a mi misma antes que afectar a terceros...~

Zinnia: pero que demonios...

Athena: ~¡La energía vital que esta en el tanque es la mía!... no me importa si estas en contra de este plan o que te haya pasado para ser así de imbécil y rencorosa... pero si es por salvar este mundo... y proteger a los pokemon y lo humanos ¡No tendré ningún remordimiento en hacer los sacrificios necesarios para salvar este planeta!~

Zinnia: (sorprendida por lo que le dijo y por la voz de Athena) Tu.. ¿tu voz no puede salir? (recordando algo de su pasado que le hizo tener el mismo problema de la voz)

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que Rono ataco ahora a Salamanence, pero el pokemon dragón contraataco con colmillo igneo haciéndolo retroceder, el salamence iba a atacar a la ojiazul pero fue detenido por Rono que enfadado no le permito ni tocar a su entrenadora...

Zinnia: ¡Uso represión mental! ¡Acaso tiene un entendimiento tácito!? La longitud de los cuernos de Aggron puede mostrar que tan viejo es, con su longitud actual puedo destinar que han estado junto por diez años ¿cierto?

En ese momento tanto Rono como Athena recordaron ese día cuando Yuuki recibió aquel ataque del Salamanence...

Flash back..

Como Athena vivía en el orfanato no tenia permitido tener un pokemon, sin embargo eso no impidió que se hiciera amiga de una aaron salvaje que ayudo hacia un par de meses cuando lo encontró herido en la calle. El día que conoció a Yuuki, le presento a este al Aaron salvaje, justo como no podía quedarselo, este ultimo vivía en el bosque cercano al orfanato por lo que de vez en cuando se escapaba con Seiya e iban a jugar con el.

Un día mientras jugaba con Yuuki...

Yuuki: (curioso) ¿por que no has capturado a ese aaron? es casi ya tu pokemon aunque sea salvaje (viendo como el nombrado jugaba con Nana y Coco)

Athena: Ya te dije! No me dejan tenerlo además... (viendo como parecía que Rono disfrutaba de torear a los otros) ¿No crees que es mas feliz viviendo libre?

Yuuki: ¿porque?

Athena: Creó firmemente que aun cuando las pokebola no son malas... los pokemon son mas felices cuando están libres y pueden correr en la naturaleza

Yuuki: ya veo... ¡Bueno, creo que tienes razón!

Días mas tarde de esa conversación Athena fue atacada por el Salamanence, por fortuna Yuuki pudo salvarla pero Rono pudo ver con impotencia como aquel maligno dragón hería al amigo de aquella niña que cuidaba de el... definitivamente no olvidaría eso, incluso aquel 'inofensivo' skitty pudo pelear contra ese bravucón, aquella mirada de superioridad quedaría marcada en las memoria de Rono por un muy largo tiempo...

Lastimosamente un par de meses después perdió la pista de Athena, pero por curiosidades del destino cinco años después fue encontrado y capturado por el profesor Odamaki... y unos días después se reencontró con aquella niña ojiazul... ninguno de los dos lo sabia a ciencia cierta... pero aquel encuentro definitivamente fue destinado...

Fin flash back...

No pudieron seguir recordando ya que oyeron la vos de un hombre...

Voz: ¡Ojojojo! El cohete sera lanzado pronto ¿que están haciendo?

Zinnia: (con fastidio) Tsk... Por fin llegaste, pero fuiste muy lento

Athena alzo la vista y se encontró con cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres... eran parejas que usaban los uniformes del equipo magma y el equipo Aqua. Los del equipo Magma eran una chica muy parecida a Marge pero con pelo lila y ojos amarillos con una mirada perturbadora, usaba un vestido de cuello alto y manga larga corto y pegado rojo, una especie de gabardina roja con negro sin mangas con capucha, la cual tenía dos cuernos , calcetas negras largas y boyas rojas con tacón, el hombre era regordete de tez clara y cabello corto negro, usaba un traje completo rojo, encima un short rojo, un chaleco con capucha rojo con negro y botas rojas.

Por el lado del equipo Aqua era una mujer de tez clara y cabello largo, ondulado, (y exceso de maquillaje) [# con un vestuario que no me molestarse en describir ya que no estoy segura de cómo, por favor búsquenlo en Google#] y un hombre robusto con mirada dura [#San google por favor#] Athena nos miro de forma dura mientras que la sonrisa de Zinnia se tornaba oscura...

Athena: "Esta tipa... ¡No tendre piedad!"

Zinnia: Por favor presentense... los nuevos oponentes de esta chica

Hombre Magma: Ajyajya! ¡Soy Mitch!

Mujer Magma: Marge... si, esa soy yo

Mujer Aqua: Yo soy Angie

Hombre: ¡Mi nombre es Ark!

Athena: "¡¿Marge, Mitch, Ark y Angie!?"

Mitch: Ah~ ¿llegaste a conocer a nuestros predecesores? nuestros nombres son, de hecho, nombres clave dentro de nuestra organización... ¡Ajyaajya!

Angie: Es cierto, ahora nosotros somos los que los tenemos

Ark: No tengo idea de cuantos hubieron antes que yo, ¡Pero ahora soy Ark!

Zinnia: Así es como es, además Mitch y Angie ¡Eran miembros del Devon original!

Mitch: Si (haciendo una mueca de desagrado) y tampoco nos gustan el sistema autoritario de Joseph Stone, (dirigiéndose a Angie) ahí es donde coincidimos ¿cierto?

Angie: (asintiendo) ciertamente...

Antes de seguir con la charla todos sintieron un temblor y al voltear vieron que el cohete estaba a punto de ser lanzado...

Altavoz: ¡Tres minutos para el despegue!

Mitch: ¡Oye deja eso para después! ahora toma...

Angie: (interrumpiendo a Mitch con un codazo mientras sacaba un traje completo con un casco) ¡Zinnia! si tienes que perseguir al cohete ¡toma este traje protector! ¡Podras soportar la estratosfera sin problemas!

Mitch: (molesto) Espera.. ¡¿Ese no es el traje que desarrollamos para explorar el mar!?

Angie: Es una nueva versión de mi idea, de mi investigación en Devon ¡Tomado del traje de exploración de cráteres!

Zinnia: (subiendo a Salamanence) ¡No quiero ninguno de esos! ¡DESTRUIRE EL ALTERADOR DIMENSIONAL ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE AL ESPACIO!

Athena: ~Espera~ (intento ir otra ella pero fue detenida por Marge la cual hizo que un numel la atacara con lanzallamas)

Marge: no puedo dejarte hacer eso (viendo como saltaba esquivando en ataque)

Ark: (atacando a la chica con un carvana) Si, ¡Lo que ella dijo! ¡Te hare pedazos!

No contaron con que Athena ya molesta hiciera que Rono dejara inconsciente a numel y carvana con un solo ataque dejando impactados a los entrenadores, sin dejar que la sorpresa del momento le quitara tiempo silbo llamando a Pilo el cual rápidamente llego lanzando a un lado a los pokemon derrotados y llendo tras Zinnia

Mitch: Esa chica...

Angie: (cohibida) ahora entiendo porque se hizo con el titulo de campeona...

Mientras Athena iba a toda velocidad al cohete... francamente mas que salvar el alterador dimensional, le interesaba detener a Zinnia de hacer una estupidez, sabia a ciencia cierta que si el método del cohete no funcionaba había otras dos formas de detenerlo... ¡Claro que todos lo sabrian si se hubieran tomado la molestia de hacerle avisado antes! pero dejando eso de lado... si la chica llegaba a la estratosfera sin protección alguna... moriría sin poder saber la verdad de sus acciones y por su propio egoísmo provocaría la muerte de mas personas... ¡Tenia rabia contra esa mujer! y no era para menos, ya que gracias a sus acciones muchas vidas se perdieron hace cuatro años... y ahora volvían a estar en peligro mas vidas por culpa de Zinnia, ¡tenia que hacerle ver lo que estaba haciendo! De ese modo (y aunque sonara egoísta) podría darse por bien servida por la herida que aquel salamence le hizo a Yuuki cuando eran niños... le mostraría la cruda realidad y lo que había hecho... Eso era lo que pensaba.

Al llegar al cohete el cual estaba a punto de ser lanzado, vio a Zinnia la cual estaba a punto de destruir el alterador dimensional, sorprendiéndole la soberbia con la cual pretendía "salvar" al planeta...

Zinnia: ¡Alterador dimensional! ¡No hay forma de que te deje abrir un agujero dimensional! los que destruirán el meteorito... serán el dragón sagrado y.,. ¡El clan meteoro!

Pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, Athena hizo que Pilo la atacara con hojas mágicas para luego colocarse en la punta del cohete impidiéndole acercarse al alterador, en ese momento el cohete despegó llevándose a ambas entrenadoras consigo...

Zinnia: ¡Quitare del camino! (recibiendo una negación de la ojiazul) Una niña que no sabe cuales son sus limites ya veo. ¿En verdad crees que tienes oportunidad de salir victoriosa?

Athena: ~¿Que pretendes hacer imbécil!? Nosotras queremos salvar este planeta ¿Cierto? ¿por que estas en contra de nosotros!? ¡¿En que ayudara eso para la seguridad del planeta!?

Zinnia: (sería) lo siento!

Dicho eso hizo que Salamanence la atacara, Pilo intento protegerla pero Athena lo aparto dejando que el ataque la alcanzara logrando dañar su sien izquierda, Zinnia aprovecho y fue contra el transportador dimensional rompiedolo con una sonrisa pero con lo que no contó fue que ahora que lo hizo era el turno de la ojiazul. Pilo uso rayo solar dañando gravemente a Salamanence y luego Athena activo su sharinga para luego jalar a Zinnia de los cabellos para obligarla a voltear a verla, después de eso uso su sharingan y la metió en un genjustu mostrándole cada una de las muertes que provoco a partir de que ayudo al equipo Aqua y al equipo Magma.

Todas y cada una de ellas pasaron ante los ojos de Zinnia, los gritos de ayuda, los sollozos de quienes pedían que sus familiares, hijos, amigos o amantes volvieran, desesperanza... todo... por primera vez desde que había comenzado con esto Zinnia fue consciente de todo el mal que había provocado gracias a sus acciones.

Zinnia: (desesperada) AAAAAHHHH!

Su Salamanence aun herido intento ayudar a su entrenadora, pero Athena tomo la pokebola de Zinnia y lo obligo a regresar a ella para luego golpear a Zinnia en el cuello desmayandola, el shock que le provocó fue a propósito pero no dejaría que pasara a mas, si alguien debía catigarla no seria ella... Con un poco de dificultad, (ya que la reciente herida comenzaba a arder bastante) subió a Zinnia al lomo de Pilo y después de subirse ella misma bajaron del cohete... ya no había nada mas que hacer allí...

Con un poco de trabajo Athena llevo a Zinnia a una isla virgen cerca de Algaria, sabia de sobra que si la llevaba con esos comandantes que vio antes... seria catastrófico ya que harian de las suyas ahora que los titanes estaban despiertos y que Zinnia tenía conocimiento de sus orígenes. Ya en la isla ingreso a una cueva preparando una cama de hojas recostandola alli, luego saco al Salamanence que la vio desconfiado, pero sin prestar el atencion comenzó a curarlo con chacra hasta que estuvo estable, al terminar recibió una mirada de odio del pokemon dragón, pero con una mirada indiferente...

Athena: ¡No me mires así! por todo lo que hizo es apenas un rasguño lo que ha visto... además... tu y yo sabemos que pudo haber sido peor... ¿NO ES ASI? (con una mirada asesina) Agradece que solo fue eso y no le hize nada más...

El pokemon dragón solo desvio la mirada, pero si sabía que su entrenadora salio bien parada a comparación de lo que esa mirada que vio quería hacerle... solo al ver que la ojiazul se fue se acerco a Zinnia viendola aliviado... aunque sabia que estaba teniendo pesadillas por causa de esa niña... era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudo haberle hecho...

Mientras tanto Athena se alejó del lugar siendo seguida por Pilo, el pokemon hierva veía preocupado a la ojiazul ya que la herida de su sien era bastante grande, pero antes de seguir caminando oyó la voz tranquilizadora de la chica..,

Athena: ~Pilo... ¿sabes por que no esquive a pesar de poder hacer evitado el ataque?~ (recibió una negación del pokemon) ~Aún me sentía culpable por aquel día en que Yuuki fue herido por mi culpa... ese Salamanence fue el mismo que le hizo esa cicatriz en aquel entonces... tal vez es algo estupido... y muy probablemente Yuuki se enoje conmigo pero... por fin después de tanto tiempo...~ (llorando)~ ¡me siento completamente aliviada!... ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿no?~

El pokemon comprendiendo al fin negó acercandose a la chica restregando con afecto su cabeza a la mejilla de la ojiazul, la chica acepto la caricia pero antes de poder continuar el drenado de energía comenzó a hacer afecto... Athena comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada hasta casi perder la respiración y para susto de Pilo y sus pokemon (que salieron de sus pokebola al ver el estado de la chica) esta comenzó a tener arcadas hasta comenzar a vomitar sangre...

Athena: ~parece que...cough...el drenado me esta pasando factura... cough, cough...~ (Toro fue el que la ayudo a levantarse pero al intentar cargarla la chica negó) ~estoy bien... no es nada grave... cough... solo necesito descansar un rato... ~

Sin estar tan seguros del todo, dejaron que la chica los regresara a sus pokebolas dejando solo a Aria que era la que se encargaría de llevarla por ahora, Aria tomo vuelo y se dirigió por ordenes de la ojiazul a ciudad Ferrrerica ya que Athena quería saber la situación actual de los titanes, en el camino se comunicó con Glacia, Phoebe y Sidney avisándoles sus planes a partir de la destrucción del altetador dimensional... debían encontrar a Rayquaza para detener el meteorito, pero antes de ello Phoebe le informo el descubrimiento que hizo de los orbes...

Phoebe: La abuela me dijo que esos orbes tenían sellados los verdaderos poderes de Groudon y Kyogre, se dice que en la antigüedad la apariencia de ambos era distinta ya que tenían un modo primigenio

Athena: ~¿como perdieron su poder primigenio?~

Phoebe: Eso fue porque abusaron de su poder, en la antigüedad se dice que Arceus en castigo por toda la destrucción que causaron sello sus poderes en los orbes dándoles la apariencia que conocemos, sin embargo si ellos tenían de vuelta los orbes podían regresar a aquella forma primigenia que les concedía todo su poder.

Athena: ~¿que hay de Rayquaza?~

Phoebe: No se sabe con seguridad... se dice que el obtuvo mas propiamente una mega evolución... pero no necesita de una piedra activadora, ni una mega piedra, pero no sabemos que es lo que...

Athena: (recordando algo que le dijo Umimeko de pequeña) ~¡Ascenso Draco!~

Sidney: ¿Que quieres decir!?

Glacia: ¡¿Sabes algo de eso!?

Athena: (asintiendo) ~Madre me dijo una vez... que el dragón sagrado no necesitaba de un poder sellado... sino de uno resguardado... ella mencionó que la forma de mostrar su verdadera forma... era que aprendiera Ascenso Draco... en ese momento no sabia que era la megaevolucion pero...~

Glacia: Ahora entiendo...

Sidney: ¡¿Que quieres que hagamos, ojou-chan!?

Athena: ~No tengo idea que haya pasado con Drake... pero no podemos esperar respuestas... necesito que busquen pistas del paradero de Rayquaza... ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de su poder

Phoebe: ¿que planeas hacer?

Athena: ~ya monte una vez a Rayquaza hace cuatro años... ¡Lo volveré a hacer de ser necesario!~

Glacia: ¿Que pasara con Ruby y tus compañeros?

Athena: ~ellos pusieron primero la seguridad del planeta antes que lo demás... ¡Debo hacer lo mismo!~

Phoebe: pero...

Sidney: Para Phoebe... (serio) ojou-chan ya ha decidido... obedece las ordenes de tu campeona...

Phoebe: si...

Glacia: Entonces buscaremos a Rayquaza... ¿Que harás mientras?

Athena: ~buscare pistas del ataque... tengo una ligera sospecha de como puedo hacer que Rayquaza aprenda ese ataque~

Glacia: Bien, de ser así, nos vamos... nos comunicaremos en cuanto sepamos algo, ¡lo mismo va para ustedes Sidney, Phoebe!

Sidney y Phoebe: si

Glacia, Bien, nos vemos!

En cuanto colgaron Athena se concentró en la gran masa de vapor que era expulsada de un punto en específico, siendo cautelosa le ordenó a Aria acercarse de forma lenta... no quería mas perdidas ni heridos, por medio del clon que había mandado a buscar a sus sempais se entero de que habían sido atacados por los titanes siendo enterrados en una rumba de rocas para su alivio fueron salvados por esos dos ex-miembros del equipo Aqua y Magma, Amber y Mack, pero no quería arriesgarse de forma temeraria por lo que aún asi quiso ser cautelosa..

Al poder ver de mas cerca vio que, en efecto Groudon y Kyogre tenían su forma primigenia, pero lo que mas le asombro fue que sus naturalezas había cambiado para así darles nuevas habilidades...

Athena: "Sequía y llovizna... ahora entiendo... por eso es que se formo esta ola de vapor... la sequía de Groudon evaporizá la llovizna de Kyogre y provoca esta ola... no me sorprende que haya tantos soprendidos al respecto... seria una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo intentar detenerlos... (viendo a Archie y Maxie montado en ambos legendarios) por ahora lo dejare pasar ya que no están metiendo a nadie inoscente... pero ya veré como quitarles los orbes"

La chica se fue sin notar que los hombres la vieron, pero estos al no ser interrumpidos por la chica simplemente la dejaron pasar. Sin mas por hacer la chica se dirigió con Aría al Pilar celeste, no... mas bien a una isla virgen oculta muy cerca de allí, si su memoria no le fallaba Umimeko le había dicho que en caso de ser extremadamente necesario podía ir allí y tomar una copia del pergamino del clan Dracoind que contenía el ataque de Ascenso draco, por lo que esperaba que aun estuviera allí.

Les tomo todo el día llegar al lugar llegando a media noche a la isla, Aria estaba agotada por lo que Athena la devolvió a su pokebola para que descansará, y sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a adentrarse a la maleza del lugar, fue difícil ya que estaba agotada, pero dos horas después hallo el templo que su madre le había dicho. Era pequeño y tenia una fachada algo desgastada por la nula actividad en el, sin embargo y bajo sorpresa de la chica emanaba un aura sagrada que claramente eran residuos del poder sagrado de...

Athena: "¡Madre!... ¡¿aun a pesar del tiempo tu poder esta presente!?... sorprendente..."

Pasando de su sorpresa inicial, Athena ingreso al templo viendo que no había nada que pudiera ser el pergamino a simple vista, sin embargo pudo ver que en el centro de una de las paredes había un sello con los kanjis de las cuatro estaciones y en medio había otro kanji representando el Jing y el Yang, lo cual le dio la pista definitiva de que debía hacer...

Athena se sentó en el suelo de frente al sello comenzando a orar, intentando crear una barrera, al lograrlo mordió sus dos pulgares hasta hecerlos sangrar para después colocar un poco de sangre en los kanjis del Jing y el Yang, después se separo un poco y mirando fijamente la pared...

Athena: (ronca) ~Yo, que soy la sucesora de la linea Asamiya, les pido humildemente que contesten a mi llamado, ¡Protectores de la cosecha y testigos de nuestro nacimiento!... ¡Vengan, Bombori, Hozuku!~

Dicho eso del sello salio una gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezo y de estos comenzaron a formarse dos figuras humanoides, luego de que saliera una gran luz rosa Athena pudo ver a dos chicas rubias de piel clara pero en ligar de orejas normales tenían orejas de zorro. Usaban un kimono rosa con un delantal blanco y largo con encajes blanco, las manchas de sus kimonos tenían encaje y usaban un par de sandalias. Ambas chicas eran iguales por lo que no le sorprendió que usaran el mismo peinado el cual constaba de cabello largo dividido en dos partes que caían de sus hombros a sus pechos, cada parte estaba oeinada en rulos que eran muy similares a las alcachofas y en su cabello tenían adornos de perlas rosas...

chica 1: (con voz amigable) ¿Usted nos ha llamado...

chica 2: pequeña dama..?

chica 1: ¡Oh, pero que depistadas!

chica 2: ¡Ya no podemos llamarle así!

chicas: ¡nuestras disculpas, ojou-sama!

Athena: ~paren por favor... he venido aquí... para pedir su ayuda... Bombori... Hozuku~

Bombori: ¿que es lo que necesita que hagamos?

Hozuku: Si esta en nuestras manos lo haremos

Athena: ~Necesito que... me presten el pergamino de Ascenso Draco...~

Bombori: Ojou-sama, sabe que ese pergamino no puede usarse solamente así porque si

Hozuku: Debe haber una buena razón para que nosotras podamos hacerle entrega de ese pergamino

Athena: ~Dentro de cinco... no... cuatro días... un meteorito se estrellada contra este planeta... si eso pasa... todo el planeta sera destruido... para evitar eso... Rayquaza debe aprender Ascenso draco... de ese modo... podremos salvar este planeta...~

Bombori: (con voz sombría) ¿Y porque quiere salvar este planeta? ¡Solo le ha causado sufrimiento!

Hozuku: (con voz sombría) Los humanos en especial son creaturas que solo saben herido a otros y ser ambiciosos

Bombori: su propia codicia a contaminado a los pokemon y a los animales, ¿Por que salvar un planeta así?

Hozuku: ¿por que llegar tan lejos por creaturas tan despreciables? (refiriéndose al drenado de energía vital) ¿por que llegar hasta este punto?

Bombori y Hozuku: ¿por que?

Athena: ~Es verdad... lo humanos son creaturas naturalmente avariciosas... mienten... hieren a otros... y son capaces de asesinar a otros.., por su propio bien... después de todo yo soy así... pero... así como son capaces de herir a los demás... también son capaces de brindar amor y ser bondadosos con sus semejantes... es por eso... que no quiero que desaparezcan... de ser necesario... yo me ofrecería como sacrificio para salvar este planeta...~

Bombori y Hozuku: (con lágrimas en sus ojos)¿Por que?

Athena: (sonriendo) ~ Porque amo a este mundo... a los animales que habitan en el,.. a los pokemon y también... a los humanos...es por eso que... (decidida) ¡Yo lo protegeré!~

Bombori: Ojou-sama...

Hozuku: por favor...

Bombori y Hozuku: (comenzando a desaparecer en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo) ¡Nunca renuncie a vivir!

Para sorpresa de Athena dos pétalos ingresaron a su pecho dándole una sensación cálida, de pronto la fatiga y el dolor que había estado soportando desaparecieron y cuando quizo notarlo vio que la herida en su sien estaba cicatrizada, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que enfrente de ella estaba un rollo con los símbolos del clan Dracoind. En cuanto lo tomo pudo oír en su cabeza las voces de Bombori y Hozuku...

Bombori: A partir de ahora nosotras la protegeremos

Hozuku: Si su deseo es salvar este planeta nosotras nos aseguraremos de proteger su vida

Bombori: Así que a partir de ahora viviremos con usted como siempre debió haber sido

Hozuku: Y le entregaremos el pergamino que necesita

Bombori y Hozuku: ¡Así que confíe su vida en nosotras ojou-sama!

Bombori: por ahora nos hemos encargado de sus heridas y hemos compartido con usted un poco de nuestra energía

Hozuku: Debido a la absorción de su poder no había podido darles el tratamiento necesario pero...

Bombori: ¡Por favor no se esfuerce demasiado!

Athena: ~Gracias... Bombori... Hozuku~

Y así con las dos nuevas guardianes consigo Athena estuvo segura que podrían salvara el planeta... ¡Vaya sorpresa que la vida le tenia preparada!... continuará

 **Jojojojojo, ¿a que nadie se esperaba la intromisión de estos dos personajes y que Athena tenia a su disposición otra copia del pergamino?, como ven ahora las piezas siguen su curso y el encuentro de Yuuki y Athena esta cerca, ademas ¿se esperaban que la "pequeña" venganza de Athena contra Zinnia? también creí conveniente la herida del salamanence en la sien de nuestra protagonista por las razones que ya se expusieron, pero muy pronto sabrán como las cosas irán dando respuestas a todos los interrogantes ¿quieren saber mas? ¡pues lean el siguiente capitulo! Gonzox-kun, ya pensé como rayos hacer pagar a Zinnia, en el manga la redimieron, pero no creo que de verdad sea justo por todo lo que hizo... ¡si!, soy una maligna desgraciada (con los personajes que me caen mal) ¡ya que!. Sin mas ¡nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE**


	56. Chapter 56 El clan meteoro, ¿Rayquaza? y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 56: El clan meteoro, ¿Rayquaza? y enfrentando el pasado

Luego de conseguir el pergamino la chica despidió pasar la noche allí, era urgente que buscaran a Rayquaza pero sus pokemon debía descansar y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella también lo necesitaba, apenas amaneció se dirigió fuera de la isla, tomando en cuenta la fatiga de Aria no era una buena opción, sin embargo para sorpresa de la chica Pilo salio de su pokebola ofreciéndole su espalda, Athena dudó y se le que mirando al pokemon...

Athena: ~ ¿Seguro?... tu también debes estar cansado~

Sin embargo el pokemon no le dejo protestar ya que uso una de sus alas para acercar a la chica hacia el por lo que sabiendo de sobra que era inuti pelear contra Pilo, procedió a montar su espalda para luego salir del lugar, su destino era Algaria ya que sin información de Rayquaza y ninguna pista aparente podría ir con Steven para pedir información, con ello en mente se dirigió al lugar, luego de dos horas llego a Algaria pero al llegar no contó con que la conmoción del meteoro y la falla del cohete lograra que la prensa entrara en pánico por lo que pedirle ayuda a Steven estaba fuera de la cuestión, ya que el centro estaba rodeado y no podrían encargarse de la prensa con ella allí.

Quedándose sin opciones la chica se había quedado inmóvil en el aire con Pilo pensando acerca de lo que podría hacer, cuando estaba tomando la resolución de ir a la liga para pedir la opinion del presidente de la liga no noto que hacia ellos se dirigía una orda de pequeños pedazo de meteorito y aunque Pilo intento esquivarlos inevitablemente fueron golpeados por ellos llendo en picada hacia el mar, lo ultimo que Athena pudo ver fue a Pilo cubriéndola con su cuerpo de la caída... luego todo fue negro...

Mientras tanto en una aldea escondida dentro de una cascada se hallaba una anciana d e largo cabello canoso hasta el suelo que usaba una capa muy similar a la de Zinnia, un vestido largo de manga larga negro y un báculo que tenia incrustrado en la parte de arriba una megarodillera con una piedra activadora...

Anciana: Oh dragón sagrado ¿como debemos proceder? Por favor, dejadnos saber

Voz: (adolorido) ...Ay...

Al voltear se le quedo viendo a dos chicos que estaban declarado en una especie de altar de madera, no eran sino Yuuki y Esmerald que se hallaban despertando después de estar inconscientes y junto a ellos estaba Diance y Hoopa que no se separaron de ellos, la pokebola de Zuzu que estaba en la mano de Yuuki salio rodando al suelo pero la anciana la detuvo acercándose a ellos.

Anciana: ¿Ya recuperaron la consciencia? (viendo como se sentaban en el lugar desorientados) Herederos de la mega evolución

Esmerald: (confundido) ¿que es este lugar?

Yuuki: ¿Y tu eres...?

Anciana: (entregándole a Yuuki la pokebola que se le cayo) Un pokemon de agua que llevaba la piedra de la 'marea baja' Era tuyo ¿no es así? (viendo a Esmerald) Y tu posees al pokemon que lleva la piedra del 'Árbol marchito' ¿correcto?

Esmerald: ¿Eh? ¿Esta hablamos de Sceptail?

Anciana: (sonriendo) Si tan solo el pokemon que lleva la piedra del 'fuego moribundo' estuviese aquí, ¿no seria un ciclo maravilloso?

Yuuki: Piedras...

Esmerald: ¡La mega piedras!

Ambos alterados se levantaron poniéndose los zapatos y se acercaron a la anciana que los veía con gracia...

Yuuki: ¡Disculpenos!?

Anciana: Si, si '¿Donde estamos?', '¿Quien es usted?' ¿verdad? Esta es la villa del clan meteoro... hay una zona bajo la cascada meteoro que es donde nos es con demos... Soy la anciana a cargo aunque todos en la villa me conocen como 'Abue', Además la villa meteoro es la tierra donde se origino... la mega evolución

Esmerald: Dijo la villa meteoro... ¡Ruby!

Yuuki: Si ¡Tal y como dijo Drake...! ¡Lo que me recuerda! (preocupado) ¡¿Que le paso a Drake y a los demás!?

Abue: No hay de que preocuparse, están a salvo (abriendo una puerta y mosytandoles que Drake, Kimberly y Briney estaba dormidos en futones) Sus vidas no corren peligro, Todos lograron nadar hasta la orilla antes de colapsar, luego la henge de la villa los trajo hasta aquí

Yuuki: (de rodillas y suspirando de alivio) ¡Que bien...! (siendo palmeado en la espalda por Esmerald) ¡Me alegra oír eso...! ¡Muchisimas gracias Abue!

Abue: (señalando a Drake) ¿Este es Drake?

Esmerald: Si

Abue: Cunado el era joven solía venir a la cascada meteoro a menudo.

Yuuki: (curioso) Lo recuerdo, he oído que la cascada meteoro es un buen lugar para aprender a usar pokemon tipo dragón

Abue: Así es, por eso el es tan cercano a nosotros, además... los que estaba con Groudon y Kyogre, también visitaron esta villa (recordando a Maxie y Archie)

Yuuki: Q-q...

Esmerald: ¡¿Que!?

Abue: Ellos, Archie y Maxie, vinieron hasta aquí para cumplir su misión y poder salvar este planeta

Yuuki: (Impactado) ¡¿Archie...!? ¡¿Maxie...!? ¡¿Es así como dijeron que se llamaban!?

Abue: Así es... (viendo las caras estupefactas de los dos) Usaran el poder de la regresión primigenia en ambos pokemon para poder enfrentar al meteorito. Es por eso que, Kyogre debe aprender pulso primigenio y Groudon debe aprender Filo del abismo... (dándoles la espalda) y cono sitio de entrenamiento, les ofrecí esta villa (mirando un cueva que estaba frente a ellos) Estraron a esa cueva en la parte mas profunda de nuestra villa

De dicha cueva salieron unos sonidos de gotas de agua chocando con el suelo y un especie de gruñido, lo cual asusto a los dos chicos siendo Yuuki el que sudo frío...

Esmerald: Ruby...

Abue: Me ha dicho que actualmente hay tres planes para salvar la tierra. Primero el de Devon, quien usa el poder de la 'ciencia', segundo, el método del clan meteoro, que es nuestra 'tradición', tercero, Archie y Maxie están usando el poder de la 'naturaleza'. Tanto la 'ciencia' como la 'tradición' como el poder limitado que contaba cada una, se enfrentaron a una crisis. Son embargo la intolerancia que cada una sentía por la otra llevo a un enfrentamiento entre ambas

Yuuki: Entiendo su punto pero... usted e dijo que estaba cooperando con el método de la 'naturaleza', ¿ya se ha dado oír vencida por su método de su 'tradición' para prevenir la colisión del meteorito?

Abue: Desafortunadamente el primer y segundo método no pudieron cumplir con lo que deseaban, y ahora se han vuelto inútiles

Esmerald: (sorprendido) Pero si el primero era la 'ciencia'... Devon ¡¿El plan de Devon fallo!?

Abue: (mirando detrás de ella) Toma-toma (viendo cono salia el nombrado con un mawhile) muestrales...

Toma-toma: (sacando un videonav) Salio un vídeo en las noticias

Así les mostró el momento en que el el cohete fue lanzado y fue cuando vieron la pelea de Zinnia y Athena sorprendiendo mas a los chicos, para sorpresa y furia de ambos vieron como Zinnia comenzaba no solo a atacar a Pilo con Salamanence, sino que intentaba lastimar a Athena y lo que definitivamente marco su furia del ojirojo fue cuando vio que Athena dejo que el Salamanence la hiriera en la sien izquierda. Sin poder detener el vídeo vieron que Zinnia aprovechaba la oportunidad y rompía el alterador dimensional, que fue el momento en que Esmerald hizo que Toma-toma detuviera el vídeo...

Esmerald: ¡Ah! ¡Para! (intentando arrevantarel el vídeo nav)

Toma-toma: ¡No lo toques sin permiso!

Esmerald; ¡Lo que Zinnia destruyó en realizad fue el alterador dimensional..! El camino de la ciencia de Devon ha sido aniquilado, ¡Y esta es la razón! (mirando con furia la imagen de Zinnia)

Yuuki: (alterado) ¡Athena...! ¡¿Que le paso a Athena!? ¡Abue!

Abue: (cerrando su ojos) No lo sé, lo ultimo que vimos en el vídeo fue que esa chica dejó en shock a Zinnia y se la llevo en su Tropius, tampoco conozco la ubicación del pergamino que Zinnia llevaba con ella. El método de nuestra tradición también esta fuera de cuestión ahora.

Esmerald: Espere... ¿Hace cuento fue que fuimos derrotados por Archie y Maxie?

Toma-toma: Han pasado dos días desde que los encontramos y los trajimos aquí.

Esmerald: Eso significa que el meteorito caerá... ¡EN CUATRO DIAS!

Abue: No queda mucho tiempo, pero... aun así Zinnia.. no pudo hacer nada con esa niña (mirándolos con pena) Ustedes de verdad creen que Zinnia es una villana. Yo solo trataba de defender este lugar con toda mi fuerza, pero...

Toma-toma: (molesto) ¡No la cubras Abue! ¡Fue Zinnia quien mezclo sus rencores con la misión de la profesia!

Abue:así es pero... la que aceptó que Zinnia remplazara a Aster fui yo. La única responsable tras el desorden y la confusión que ha caído sobre la villa por esa desicion... es la anciana de esta aldea.

Yuuki: (serio) ... ¿Asi que es por ese sentimiento de culpa que usted cree que no podemos contra con nadie mas... que con. esos villanos que se parecen a Archie y Maxie?

Toma-toma: Cuidado con lo que dices chiquillo insolente...

Abue: Esta bien Toma-toma (calmandolo) estrictamente hablando, mi esperanza yace en la fuerza de Groudon y Kyogre. Esos dos quieren evitar la destrucción de este planeta, por eso están siguiendo a 'Archie' y 'Maxie'. Lo cierto es que hace cuatro años, Archie y Maxie se hicieron con la consciencia de ambos, pero... esta vez no se trata de eso.

Yuuki: Pero, aunque así sea, no puedo confiar en ellos

Esmerald: (fastidiado al dejar que Hoopa juegue de nuevo con su cabellos) Es verdad... especialmente Archie, sin embargo yo tampoco bajaré la guardia... Por su apariencia, parecen ser dos personas completamente distintas a las que conocimos

Yuuki: Si, tambei esta eso... (dirigiéndose a la anciana) Abue, la tradición del clan meteoro aún no esta completamente perdida

Abue: ¡¿Que quieres decir!?

Yuuki: (mostrándoles el pergamino) Esto

Abue: (sorprendida) ¡Eso es...!

Toma-toma: ¡Waaaaahhh! (intentando quitarle el pergamino) ¡Devuelvelo!

Yuuki: (esquivándolo con facilidad) Nop... (viendo a la anciana) 'Ascenso Draco'

Abue: ¡¿Lo leíste!? ¡leíste en pergamino!

Yuuki: No, la mujer que salvaron , Última, lo hizo. alejó casi todo, dijo que podría tratarse de un artefacto arcaico similar a las maquinas técnicas de hoy en día, que puede enseñar el movimiento 'Ascenso draco' Aunque a partir de ahora son solo conjeturas... Este es un movimiento para Rayquaza, para que el dragón pueda destruir el meteorito, primero debe aprenderlo ¿no es así?

Abue: Si, es tal y como dijiste. Sin embargo ¿que es lo que quieres hacer con el..?

Yuuki: ¡Quiero hacerme cargo de la tradición yo mismo!

Toma-toma: ¡¿Que dijistes!?

Yuuki: Se que puedo hacerlo, pues ya he montado a Rayquaza antes "Mas bien lo hizo Athena... pero estoy seguro de lograrlo esta vez" No solo me dejo subirme a su su espalda, y surcamos el cielo juntos ¿No son esas las condiciones para llevar a cabo la tradición? (la anciana miro a Toma-toma)

Toma-toma:(nervioso) No fui yo... ¡Renza se lo dijo!

Yuuki: (decidido) ¡Ya he montado a Rayquaza antes y tengo el pergamino! ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ir a verlo! ¿No es así?

Abue: (suspirando) Es verdad... de tal padre, tal hijo. El también vino aquí hace unos años. Esa vez, nos pregunto como podía alcanzar al dragón sagrado y esta vez vino y nos dijo 'muestren me la ubicación de Rayquaza'

Yuuki: (asustado) ¡No puede estar hablando de...!

Abue: De hecho, la persona que te salvo y vino a esta villa fue el... ah, cierto, si no mal recuerdo me dijo, 'si mi hijo despierta quiero que me llames' Toma-toma, por favor

voz: Eso no sera necesario

Al oír esa voz grave el ojirojo volteo de forma nerviosa ya que sabia perfectamente quien era...

Yuuki: Papa...

El hombre vestía con un pantalón negro, una playera sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta roja con cuello alto rojo y detalles negros la cual estaba remangada y unas sandalias de madera tradicionales.

Norman: (serio) Guardare los detalles para después, pero ahora debes escuchar la información que he recolactado acerca de Rayquaza. El clan meteoro es capaz de ver las 'estelas', nubes que como aviones, dejan los pokemon dragón al volar.

Yuuki: Y cuando se crea una intersección entre esas nubes, los pokemon pueden pararse sobre ellas ¿verdad?

Abue vio a Toma-toma el cual avergonzado bajo la cabeza...

Toma-toma: Yo dije eso...

Norman: Cuando estaba buscando a Rayquazam la gran anciana fue capaz de adivinar su paradero correctamente ¿Recuerda? Por favor, ¿podria mostranosla una vez mas?

Yuuki: (acercándose a Abue) ¡Por favor!

Toma-toma: (interponiéndose) ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Aleja tus garras de ella!

Abue: Esta bien, Toma-toma. Nuestro dragón sagrado es un ser que surca los cielos según sus propios impulsos. Aunque asumamos que podemos seguir sus estelas, no son garantías exactas de su paradero

Toma-toma: (sororendido) ¡¿Abue, se los mostrara!?

Abue: Además de Aster, ¿Hay alguien mas en el clan Meteoro a quien el Dragón sagrado haya dejado montarle?

Toma-toma: (lamentándose) Agh... Todo.. se llevaran todo del clan meteoro... nuestro pergamino, nuestro dragón sagrado, incluso el deber de la tradición...

Abue: Por favor para... de no haber sido este muchacho estoy segura de que esa joven lo hubiera hecho por si misma

Yuuki: ¿A quien se refiere?

Abue: (afable) ¿de quien mas sino de la nueva campeona?

Esmerald: ¿Sapphire?

Yuuki: (serio) ¿De que habla?

Abue: aunque sean cercanos a esa chica parece que no lo saben... esa chica pertenece al clan Asamiya... y hace mucho tiempo el clan Dracoind dejo al cuidado de su clan una copia del pergamino ¡Estoy segura que Zinnia esta buscando el paradero de esta copia!

Esmerald: (sorprendido) ¡¿Una copia!? eso significa...

Yuuki: ¡Athena debe de estar buscando a Rayquaza también!

Abue: (mirando al cielo a travez de una cráter del lugar) Antes de ayer, pude ver una larga estela en el cielo. Fue, sin lugar a dudas, dejada por el dragón sagrado (señalando hacia el sur) Voló por Hoen en esa dirección

Norman: (sorprendido)...! ¡Hacia Jotho!

Yuuki: ¡¿No es allí donde se encuentra el edificio de investigación de la Asociación Pokemon!? (mirando a Norman) ¡Papa!

Norman: ¿Piensas lo mismo?

Yuuki: (con una mano en su pecho)No existe otro lugar al que Rayquaza iría... (temblando) mas que alli... (viendo la mirada seria de Norman con mirada decidida) ¡Vamos papa!

Norman: Muy bien, pero antes (sacando un estuche) hay algo que Odamaki me pidió que te entregara, es un cartucho de expancion para la pokedex, (entregándole el cartucho a Yuuki y a Esmerald) Esmerald, aquí esta el tuyo

[# solo como curiosidad, para este punto los Athena, Yuuki y Esmerald habían recibido nuevos modelos de la pokedex para remplazar las anteriores las cuales salen en el juego de Alfa Sapphire y Omega Ruby#]

Yuuki: (viendo un tercer cartucho de forma preocupada) Papa ¿no sabrás si Athena esta bien? (el hombre negó de forma preocupada)

Esmerald: (palmeando la espalda del chico) No te preocupes y solo ve, yo me encargare de encontrarla mientras estes fuera

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

Esmerald: (serio) Por supuesto que no! además ¿como viajaras a Jotho? solo quedan cuatro días. No tenemos tiempo para viajar tranquilamente por mar o aire ¿veedad? (señalandolo con cara de sabiondo) Y si hay una emergencia, es necesario que recuerdes por donde viniste. ¡Por eso tu y tu padre serán enviados allá!

Yuuki: (confundido con una gota) Disculpa, creo que no te sigo

Esmerald: (poniendo a Hoopa frente a el) Hablo de este chico (cruzando sus brazos) he estado pensando en ello... desde que vi las noticias de como Sapphire termino en Algaria. El presidente Stone estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería llevar su aparato a Algaria, mientras que Zinnia pensaba 'No dejare que lleguen a Algaria'. Y Sapphire pensaba 'Quiero alejarme lo mas posible de Zinnia' (viendo a Hoopa que aplaudía) Y Hoopa, quien tomo las ideas principales de 'ir lo más lejos posibles' y 'Algaria'. Envió Sapphire a Algaria...o eso creo.

Toma-toma: (viendo como Hoopa hacia señas feliz) Creo que quiere decir 'Es exactamente eso'.

Yuuki: (decidido) Parece que el lugar de destino se ve influenciado por pensamientos e ideas.(viendo a Norman) ¡Papa...!

Norman: (serio) Intentemoslo ¿puedes hacerlo Ruby?

Yuuki: ... Por supuesto Papa, puedes hacerlo también ¿verdad?

Dicho esto Hoopa se quito un anillo y lo expandió dejando ver un portal de tamaño suficiente para que pasaran, sin dudarlo ambos lo atravezaron para de pronto arribar a lo que hoy en día eran las ruinas de del edificio de investigaciones de la liga pokemon. Conforme avanzaban pudieron ver la sala de evaluaciones en donde fue la prueba de líder de gimnasio de Norman, pero no solo eso, sino que todos los daños que hizo el Salamanence de Zinnia aun estaban allí. pero lo que le llamo mas la atención al chico fue que ninguno de los edificios y e lugar en general no fue restaurado aún perteneciendo a la liga.

Yuuki: Este lugar no fue restaurado... sería mas exacto llamarlo ruinas. (de forma curiosa viendo a su padre) ¿por que...? (el hombre lo ignoró siguiendo avanzando de forma irritada) " Ha pasado un tiempo desde la último vez que vi... (con una gota de sudor nervioso) Esa postura de enojo. ¿Estara en contra de que haya guardado el secreto del meteorito gigante? ¿o a la desicion que hice sobre montar a Rayquaza para destruirlo...?"

Norman: Ruby...

Yuuki: (asustado) ¡S-si!

Norman: Has tenido a tu madre muy preocupada

Yuuki: (aliviado) "Así que de eso se trata"

Norman: No te culpo por guardar el secreto del meteorito o tu idea de montar a Rayquaza, pero... (viéndolo de reojo) Estas actuando olvides que hay cosas que hieren mas a aquellos que están preocupados por ti

Yuuki: (pensando en Athena de forma culpable) Si...señor...

Ambos siguieron avanzando y cuando llegaron a los laboratorios, Yuuki pateo unas vigas rompiendolas para abrirse paso sin embargo preocupado por los daños le pregunto a su padre recibiendo su aprobación diciéndole que el lugar era de un conocido de el llamado Berlitz. Así se entero que el proyecto de captura e investigación de Rayquaza de hace años fue comenzado por la familia Berlitz y la compañía Devon ya que estaban interesados en la fuerza y energía del pokemon sagrado. Bajo las instrucciones de la señora Yanase Berlitz todos los datos de la investigacion estaban en ese lugar y le dio su aprobación a Norman de entrar allí.

Al entrar allí Norman se dedico a buscar la información en la computadora del lugar mientras que Yuuki se dedico a buscar alguna información en el lugar, en el lugar vio una serie de frascos y uno de ellos tenia un pedazo del tela con un diseño del clan Dracoind, pero estaba quemado... lo cuali inmediatamente le recordó a la capa que usaba Zinnia. En cuanto iba a comentar su hallazgo Norman lo interrumpió llamándolo para que viera un video de documentación que encontró y para sorpresa de ambos vieron que se trataba del proceso de captura de Rayquaza narrado por el señor Stone, este explicaba que mediante una maquina absorberían la energía vital del pokemón y así sería más fácil la capturarlo. Sin embargo durante el proceso de captura pudieron notar que con Rayquaza había una silueta humana tapada por una nube de ozono y al final del video que la forma de Rayquaza cambiaba pero sin poder notar la forma ya que también era cubierto por una capa de ozono.

Yuuki: (viendo la pantalla sorprendido) hasta aquí… pudimos ver la silueta de Rayquaza cambiando pero…

Norman: (curioso) ¿será una regresión primigenia o una mega evolución?

Yuuki: creo… que es una mega evolución. (Señalando silueta humana de la pantalla) Esta figura de aquí se esta encorvando y mira, hay algo brillando ¿correcto? Es igual a la pose de Zinnia cuando ella mega evoluciona a salamanence. De cualquier forma, papa (mostrándole la tela) en los documentos y la información que estaban aqui estaba esto… Esta estrategia termino con la captura de Rayquaza ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso… entonces la persona que estaba montada en Rayquaza era... (recordando que Toma-toma y Zinnia mencionaron a la portadora de la profesia Aster)

Norman: … (revisando la computadora)… Ruby, creo que hemos entendido todo mal

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿ah?

Norman: parece que el lugar en el que Rayquaza habita aquí en Jotho es llamado la `torre oculta´ ¿no debería ser la torre oculta el destino de Rayquaza?

Yuuki: (efusivo) ¡si! ¡estas absolutamente en lo correcto! ¡vamos! ¡No estamos muy lejos de la ruta 47!

Norman: (deteniéndolo) Espera, hay una razón mas por la que vine aquí (mostrabdole la joya verde de Esmerald) esto.

Yuuki: ese es el orbe nucleo verde de Esmerald… Asi que ¿de eso estaban hablando antes de entrar al portal de Hoopa?

Norman: Si, la asociación desarrollo un dispositivo para controlar a Rayquaza, pero escapo antes de que estuviese comleto (acercándose a una maquina y poniendo el orbe allí) cambiaria a un verde-amarillento claro… la profesora Yanase dijo que cuando aumentáramos la pureza del orbe por completo, su color… (viendo como este cambiabab su color)

Yuuki: su color esta cambiando

En eso sintieron que el lugar temblaba por la caída de algo muy cerca de allí…

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿Q-QUE?!

Ambos salieron rápidamente para ver que sucedia pero antes de irse Norman tomo el orbe de la maquina, al salir vieron que una cierta cantidad de meteoritos caian en el lugar…

Yuuki: ¡Un puñado de meteoritos! ¡También están callendo en Jotho!

Norman: ¡por supuesto! Esa es la razón por la que a todos los lideres de gimnasio, miembros del alto mando y los campeones de las ligas pokemón nos ordenaron investigar que sucedia en todo el mundo.

Yuuki: ¡Me estas diciendo que Athena también sabia de…!

Norman: mas que saberlo lo intuyo, ella fue la que dio la idea de buscar repuestas en los puntos de mira de las lluvias de meteoritos, si no mal recuerdo ella junto con el campeón de Kanto y una compañera suya… si no mal recuerdo Blue, comenzaron la investigación de los orbes hace aproximadamente cuatro meses

Yuuki: (cohibido) ya veo…

No pudieron seguir con ello ya que de pronto vieron a Rayquaza y como este se comia uno de los meteoritos, rápidamente Yuuki se fijo en su Pokedex y alli pudieron ver que de hecho los meteoritos eran comida para el

Norman: ¡Esto es muy conveniente! Nos ahorra el problema de ir a la torre oculta, Ruby, ¿tienes el pergamino?

Yuuki: (mostrándoselo)si

Norman: ¡Rayquaza se esta moviendo! ¡Vamos a seguirlo!

Dicho esto Norman rápidamente saco a un Staraptor en el cual ambos se montaron comenzando a seguir a Rayquaza, intentando llamar su atención Norman hizo que Staraptor lo atacara solo para tener que esquivar por muy poco ya que el dragon los ignoro para comerse un meteorito que casi les daba…

Norman: Esta completamente despreocupado por nuestra presencia

Yuuki: ¡tenemos que llamar su atención! (Sacando a su castform) ¡Popo! ¡Día soleado!

El ataque logro segar a Rayquaza lo cual causo que un meteorito le diera de lleno y este se molestara por lo que enfurecido se dirigió hacia ellos y tomo en su garra derecha a Yuuki estrujándolo con fuerza logrando que sacara un poco de sangre de su boca, Norman preocupado por su hijo hizo que Staraptor usara sacrificio, pero Yuuki lo detuvo sacando el pergamino que le quito a Zinnia.

Yuuki; (con dificultad) ~espera papa… (mostrándole el pergamino a Rayquaza) Por favor… ¿te importaría mirar por aquí? Cough… cough… ¿entiendes? (viendo como el pokemón lo miraba fijamente) ¿no has querido esto para ti?... adquirir esta habilidad… para manifestar tu fuerza completa~

Al decir eso las letras del manuscrito brillaron y comenzaron a desaparecer, tanto Norman como Yuuki vieron incrédulos lo que ocurria…

Yuuki:~ Desapareció… ¿mi trabajo ha terminado?~ (en eso sintió como el dragon lo estrujaba de nueva cuenta) ¡AAAGHH…!

Norman: (preocupado) ¡Ruby! (Sacando el orbe) ¡Rayquaza! ¡escucha mi orden!

Yuuki (cerrando los ojos aguatando el dolor) ~papa… contacta con Esmerald para que Hoopa nos lleve de vuelta… si lo hacemos ahora… Rayquaza volverá a Hoen con nosotros…~

Norman le veía sumamente preocupado, ya que después de todo era su padre y verlo sufriendo asi no era fácil…

Yuuki: ~volverse amigos con Rayquaza… puede esperar… al parecer el meteorito gigante se esta dirigiendo directo a una solitaria isla en la ruta 131… lo escuche de Steven… ¡No dejare que Athena lo haga sola! Conociéndola ella ya debió haber hecho sus propios preparativos... así que…junto con Athena, (pensando en la chica ojiazul) ¡enfrentaremos el meteorito en el solitario cielo de esa isla!... continuar

 **Muajajajaja, el karma se esta cobrando las acciones de Yuuki, sabemos sus razones pero aun así debió decirle a Athena lo que pasaba, por otro lado ¿que habrá pasado con Athena y Pilo? ¿estarán bien?, no se apuren esa caída fue necesaria para el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas, ademas, por fin dieron con Rayquaza, poco a poco la profesia esa siendo cumplida, ahora solo falta ver como se irán dando las cosas ¿quieren saber mas? pues lean la siguiente semana. Gonzox-kun, si ¡yo se! shinigami-samam tendrá mucho papeleo, pero despues de todo lo que Zinnia hizo se lo merece. Sin mas ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	57. Chapter 57 ¡Resoluciones!, y encuentros

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 57: ¡Resoluciones!, y encuentros fortuitos

Mientras Yuuki y Norman se encontraban con Rayquaza una pelimorada se hallaba recuperando el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos noto que se encontraba en una especie de tienda de campaña, se hallaba recostada en cojines típicos de las bases secretas cubierta por un saco algo grande para ella. Al reaccionar y recordar lo ultimo que paso se sentó rápidamente buscando a Pilo provocando una punzada de dolor en su espalda, sin embargo antes de hacer mas entro a la tienda un hombre un tanto mayor de piel clara, ojos azules, cabello rubio atado en una. pequeña coleta baja que usaba una playera de manga corta blanca, unos shorts de mezclilla algo rasgados, botas de explorador cafés, un especie de cinturón fondos especie de bolsas café y un sombrero azul..

Hombre: (mostrándole una pokebola) oye, Este es tu Tropius, fui al centro pokemon de ciudad Alborada y lo recupere allí (cuando vio que la chica al intentar levantarse hizo una mueca de dolor se arrodillo frente a ella e intento tranquilizarla) ¡Oh! ve con calma, aun cuando Tropius te protegió, te golpeaste muy fuerte contra el agua. Mi nombre es Aarune, tengo 25 y vengo de Unova, viajo por el mundo para demostrar las virtudes de las bases secretas. (ayudándole a sentarse) Ahora estamos en una suoer-base secreta en la ruta 120, fue creada por un chico bajo mi tutela. Sin embargo quería trasladarse y mientras lo ayudaba, apareciste cayendo desde los cielos (volteando a la salida) Tuviste suerte de que estuviéramos ahí o hubieras...

Para este punto oyeron ruido, como de unas voces discutiendo, la chica agudizo su oído mientras Aarune vio en esa dirección confundido...

Aarune: (confundido) ¿eh? ¿que es ese ruido?

Athena: (reconociendo la voz) "Esa voz...!"

Al reconocerla rápidamente se levantó y salio de la tienda para ver que había en una pared un aro de Hoopa el cual dejaba ver que estaban en la aldea del clan Dracoind y allí estaba Esmerald discutiendo con el pokemon y otra persona que no reconoció...

Esmerald: (enojado) ¡Pero se suponía que nos conectaríamos con el centro espacial de Algaria! ¡No me pongas esa cara de 'Eso fue exactamente lo que hice'!

Toma-toma: (viendo a Athena señalandola) ¡O-oye!

Esmerald y Hoopa voltearon lentamente y vieron que la chica los veía incrédula mientras estos se sorprendían..

Esmerald: ¿Sa...? ¡¿Sa...!?

No pudo salir de su estupor cuando de pronto oyeron un gran rugido, por medio del aro de Hoopa Athena pudo ver junto con los demás (incluida Abue) como de una cueva salía un gran rugido de dos pokemon y para sorpresa de todos de allí salían Archie y Maxie...

Maxie: Jejejeje, finalmente los hemos dominado... 'filo del abismo'

Archie: y 'pulso primigenio' (viendo amenazante a Esmerald con Toma-toma, Abue y Hoopa) ¿Que es eso? ¡¿Piensas que podamos utilizar este lugar para probar una vez más?!

Toma-toma: (poniéndose frente a Abue para protegerla) ¡¿Q-que dicen!?

De pronto Hoopa salio frente a ellos para defenderlos de Groudon y Kyogre primigenios, por lo que saco dos aros y para sorpresa de todos...

En ese mismo momento Yuuki y Norman iban con Rayquaza (el ojirojo aun en la garra de Rayquaza) se dirigían a el aro de Hoopa pero Norman se encontraba aun preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo...

Norman: ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Ruby!?

Yuuki: (con dificultad mostrándole el orbe) Gracias a esto Rayquaza aun no me ha destrozado, y esta volando hacia el aro

Dicho eso pudieron ver por el aro de Hoopa a Groudon y Kyogre en su forma primigenia, Rayquaza se enojo y tirando a Norman de su lomo lanzo un hiperrayo a travez del aro atacando a los titanes, esto solo asusto a Esmerald y el resto (incluida Athena que también estaba observando consternada) y cuando Rayquaza atravesó el aro para pelear contra Groudon y Kyogre los demás entraron en pánico ya que si el dragón llegaba allí destruirían la aldea por lo que en un movimiento que nadie espero Hoopa tomo sus dos aros y los puso uno frente a otro.

Desde cierta perspectiva la escena fue un tanto cómica ya que Rayquaza atravesó un aro para entrar en otro como si un tren atravesará una cueva, Athena al ver que el dragón sagrado atravesó el aro de la base tomo a Aarune de la mano y salio corriendo con el a tiempo solo para ver que el pokemon dragón salia de la base destruyendo el lugar, el hombre miraba incrédulo la escena mientras Athena miraba en dirección a Rayquaza ya que vio algo mas...

Aarune: ¡¿Q-que es eso!?

Athena: "¿Rayquaza...!? (viendo que Yuuki estaba en la garra del pokemon) ahí... ¡Ahí esta el...!"

La mirada de ambos se desvío ya que al lugar arribo un chico, cuando voltearon pudieron ver que se trataba de Wally, pero había cambiado su vestuario por una camisa blanca de cuello alto, un suéter que le llegaba debajo de las caderas azul, un pantalón de vestir gris con dobladillo, unos zapatos blancos con arreglos azule su un bolso café

Wally: ¡Aarune! ¡¿Ahora mismo...!? (viendo a Athena) Sapphire -san ¿estas despierta? ¿te encuentras bien?

Athena intento contestarle, pero esta vez su voz no salio lo cual frustro a la chica, Aarune en un intento por comunicarse con ella recordó que en la base había una pizarra con tizas donde la chica pirica escribir por lo que rápidamente fue por ella mientras Wally ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la chica que seguía bastante adolorida. Cuando regreso Athena les contó lo que vio a través del aro de Hoopa por lo que sin perder tiempo Wally saco a un Magnezone y salio rápidamente tras Rayquaza, la ojiazul iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por Aarune que sabia que la chica estaba lejos de estar bien para ir tras ellos...

Aarune: ¡Deberias quedarte! en el estado en que estas ahora...

La chica le miro decidida diciéndole con la mirada un mensaje claro 'No me de tendrás no importa lo que hagas', lo cual dejo shockeado al hombre pero al ver esa mirada en la chica la soltó viendo como sacaba a Pilo e iba detrás de los chicos. Apenas se alejo un poco el hombre miro de forma curiosa a la chica que se alejaba...

Aarune: ¡Menuda chica resulto ser! supongo que Wally no exagero al decir que estaba mas que calificada para dirigir una región...

Mientras tanto Rayquaza seguía su camino por la región intentando buscar a Groudon y Kyogre, sin embargo Yuuki intento hacer algo ya que ahora no era el momento de que el dragón peleara con los otros titanes.

Yuuki: (mirando el paisaje) Ese es... ¿El monte cenizo? ¿Hemos regresado a Hoen? (intentando usar el orbe) ¡Tranquilizate Rayquaza! ¡vamos a la ruta 14!

El pokemon volteo a verlo, pero restándole importancia lanzó al chica al vacío como si fuera un juguete viejo [#por si hay dudas estaban a la misma altura que cuando viajó con Mega Latios por lo que aún usando sus habilidades era peligroso caer de esa altura#]. El chico aun en shock comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia el vacío y sin salir de su estupor...

Yuuki: "No... ¡No puede ser! ¿sera mi final? ¿podre salvarme? ¿... chocare con la tierra? (viendo con rabia la dirección de su caída) Athena... ¿No podre pedirte disculpas...?"

Antes de siquiera estar cerca de el suelo un flash blanco apareció atrapando a Yuuki en el aire, el chico solo sintió que caía en algo muy suave y cuando menos lo noto estaba en la espalda de un Altaria.

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿Eh? ¡¿EH!?

Voz: (aliviada) ¡Ah! ¡Justo a tiempo!

El chico volteo en dirección a la voz y para su sorpresa encima de un Magnezone estaba Wally...

Yuuki: ¡WA-WALLY!

Wally: (serio) Me sorprendió ver a Rayquaza volando desde mi base secreta, así que rápidamente me puse. perseguirlo luego de eso. ¿Se necesita la fuerza de Rayquaza de nuevo? ¿Tiene relación al meteorito gigante?

Yuuki: (sin saber que decir) Eso...

Wally: (decidido) Entiendo, de todos modos¿Esta vez me permitidas prestarte mi fuerza? (sin dejarle contestar llenado contra Rayquaza) Vamos

Yuuki: ¡W-Wally! ¡Espera!

El ojirojo pudo ver como Wally le ordenaba a su pokemon usar chisoazo contra el dragón, pero este no tenia ni un rasguño, y al haberlo hecho enojar uso hiperrayo contra el chico que a duras penas esquivo, por que uso electro-cañon...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) "Wally... ¡Es muy fuerte! es tan distinto a hace 4 años atrás... es aquí donde lo ha llevado su búsqueda por fuerza... así que a esto se refería Athena..." (serio) Hmph a este paso, Rayquaza no podrá pelear.

Rápidamente hizo que Altaria se coloca frente al pokemon legendario protegiendo así Wally, en cuanto lo hizo puso frente a si el orbe...

Wally: ¡Ruby...!

Yuuki: (decidido) Muchas gracias Wally, pero esta bien. Rayquaza, ahora puedes mega evolucionar ¿cierto? (viéndolo directamente) La razón por la que estas enojado es porque perdiste a tu compañero con el cual habías forjado lazos, ¿no? y te irrito el hecho de que no podrías utilizar toda tu fuerza para enfrentar el meteorito gigante ¿correcto? ¿que piensas? ¿forjarias lazos conmigo? encarguemonos del meteorito juntos.

El pokemon lo miro de forma feroz, pero para sorpresa de ambos chicos se acerco al chico y con una seña lo invito a subir a su lomo, el chico feliz por la resolución del legendario subió a su espalda mas esta felicidad fue pasajera al notar la presencia de alguien mas, al subir su mirada pudo ver a un Tropius y encima de este, de pie, se encontraba la dueña de sus preocupaciones mirandolo de forma dolida y a la vez aliviada...

Yuuki: Athena...

La felicidad de verla por fin se fue al garete al ver la herida que recién cicatrizaba de su sien y su estado en general, inconscientemente habia activado su sharingan por lo que pudo ver que las reservas de chacra de la chica estaban sumamente bajas, además de ver vestigios de golpes provocados por una caída...

Yuuki: (preocupado) Athena ¿estas bien?

La chica molesta y a la vez emocionada, con un cumulo de emociones acumuladas intento decirle algo, gritarle lo molesta y preocupada que estaba al no haber sabido nada de el y no decirle nada de lo que pasaba aun cuando lo sabia, pero no importo nada ya que un nudo se instalo en su garganta y... su voz simplemente no salio lo cual hizo que frustrada tomara su cuello rehuyendo a la mirada del chico…

Yuuki: …Tu voz, … ¿no puedes hablar? (la chica simplemente negó lo cual aumento la preocupación del chico) ¿¡desde cuándo..?! ¡¿Qué causo…?! (para este punto al chico lo entendió de pronto por lo que con culpa) No es necesario decirlo… es porque te oculte la verdad solo a ti… por eso (bajando la mirada) Lo siento.

Athena simplemente se quedo mirando a la nada un momento para luego respirar profundamente y calmarse, cuando se hubo clamado se agacho y tomo la pizarra que Aarune le dio y comenzó a escribir en ella bajo la mirada atenta del ojirojo, fue asi como comenzó a darle mensajes al chico con la pizarra.

Athena: " _No importa eso ahora"_

 _"¿Qué piensas hacer para salvar el planeta?"_

 _"Llegados a este punto asumo que tienes un plan"_

 _"Muy probablemente es el mismo que el mío"_

 _"Por eso, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"_

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿Athena?!

Athena: (con mirada decidida) " _Si me dejas atrás de nuevo te juro que nunca jamás voy a perdonarte"_

El chico la miro de forma sorprendida, de nuevo la chica había actuado con madurez en lugar de actuar debido a sus sentimientos, salió de su trance cuando Rayquaza hizo un movimiento brusco y se giro mirando al cielo, el mismo miro hacia ese punto cuando vio que Pilo y Athena cambiaban a una pose defensiva y al hacerlo pudo ver que una nueva orda de meteoritos iba en dirección hacia ellos…

Yuuki: ¡Maldición! ¡Vienen muchísimos meteoritos! (Volteando con cierto pánico hacia la chica) ¡Athena! ¡Regresa a Pilo y salta hasta acá! (Al ver la cara insegura de la chica se preocupo por su seguridad) Rápido, ¡Están cayendo muchos meteoritos! ¡Si estas en el lomo de Rayquaza, estarás a salvo!

En ese momento un meteorito iba en dirección a ellos, pero para sorpresa de la chica Rayquaza lo atrapo y se lo comio.

Yuuki, (con mirada nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su sien) ¿ves? Estos meteoritos son comida para Rayquaza (mirándola fijamente) ¡No solo eso! Con el movimiento "Ascenso Draco" de Rayquaza ¡Podremos salvar este planeta del meteorito gigante! (extendiendo su mano derecha a la chica) ¡Por esa razón, Athena! ¡ven aquí! JUNTOS, ¡DESTRUYAMOS EL METEORITO GIGANTE!

Para este punto la chica lo miro seriamente para luego cerrar sus ojos de forma pensativa, una nueva ronda de meteoritos se dirigía hacia ellos por lo que preocupado el chico estuvo tentado a obligarla a subir con el

Yuuki: ¡Athena!

Para sorpresa y hasta ciertamente vergüenza del chico, Athena guardo a Pilo y salto al lomo de Rayquaza de forma elegante dejando con la mano extendida al chico, este volteo a verla incrédulo pero esta comenzó a escribir en su pecho a lo cual el chico interpreto lo que quería decir…

Yuuki: Bueno… (Interpretando) `va-mos a des-tru-ir el me-teo-ri-to, des-pues nos re-cla-ma-re-mos el uno a otro, te-ne-mos una con-ver-sa-cion pen-di-en-te, ¡no lo ol-vi-des!`

Sin más la chica le dio la espalda y se sentó agarrándose del lomo de Rayquaza y recibiendo una mirada de aceptación de este, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado hacia 4 años.

Yuuki: (suspirando resignado) " Hmph… parece que de nuevo he sido superado pero (viendo como la chica le sonreía de forma cálida al pokemón) por lo menos agradezco que estés a salvo… supongo que después hablaremos a fondo de todo lo que hemos hecho"

Yuuki: (de forma decidida) muy bien, pero antes de eso debemos practicar `Ascenso Draco` ¡Vamos Athena!

Mientras ambos se dirigían al cañon cosmo, Aarune y Wally los observaban irse hasta cierto punto aliviados…

Aarune: (emocionado) ¡Sii! ¡esa es la juventud! ¡ese es el romance! ¿¡cierto Wally?!

Wally: (con una gota en su sien) uhm, claro… de todas formas (viendo a Yuuki y Athena en el lomo de Rayquaza) me siento aliviado, pareciera que Ruby se está acercando al corazón de Rayquaza… y aun si no fuera asi… estoy seguro que Athena si podrá llegar a el.

Aarune: (curioso) pareces tener mucha confianza en ella…

Wally: si… después de todo… ella tuvo la fuerza suficiente para controlar a Groudon y Kyogre hace tres años… de haber sido necesario estoy seguro que también habría podido controlar a Rayquaza…no mas bien, creo que Athena es la persona que mas puede entender su corazón

Aarune: (interesado mirando a Athena) uhm… ya veo… ¿sabes? En Unova, mi región natal, existe una leyenda sobre un héroe que alcanzo el corazón de un dragon.

Wally: (sorprendido) ¡¿un héroe…?!

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que escucharon un gran estruendo para ver después como la base de Wally colapsaba y para shock de ambos Kyoger primigenio y Groudon primigenio salían de allí. Al mismo tiempo Esmerald en la espalda de Latias, junto con Latios, el cual llevaba en su espalda a Diance y Hoopa (este ultimo en un estado de shock siendo socorrido por Diance) se dirigían en busca de Athena y Yuuki.

Esmerald: (preocupado) ¿estan seguros que se encuentran bien? Latias, Latios…

Latias: "No te preocupes Rald, estamos lo suficientemente bien para dejarte volar en nosotros ¿cierto hermano?"

Latios: "si"

Latias: "Apresurémonos, tenemos que alcanzar a Groudon y Kyoger, incluso si no están peleando Rayquaza podría intentar atacarlos de repente."

Latios: "supongo que esta algo insatisfecho con esos dos"

Esmerald: ¡De todos modos no esperaba que esos dos cruzaran el aro contra la voluntad de Hoopa…! (recordando como forzaron al pokemón para entrar en sus aros) luego de que entraran a la fuerza por el aro ¡Hoopa cayó y se quedo completamente inmóvil! (mirando a Latios) ¿ustedes saben donde se encuentran Groudon y Kyogre?

Latias: "Si, podemos sentir la energía que ellos emiten"

Latios: "Se dirigen a Ciudad Alborada, cerca de la gruta solar"

Mientras tanto, Yuuki y Athena se encontraron con Groudon y Kyogre, sorprendiéndose

mas al ver que en sus espaldas llevaban a Archie y Maxie, los cuales al verlos llegar en la espalda de Rayquaza…

Maxie: ¡Groudon! Prueba dilo del abismo en Rayquaza

Archie: ¡Kyogre! ¡Golpéalo a más no poder con tu Pulso primigenio!

Athena y Yuuki iban a reaccionar contra ellos, pero se detuvieron al ver una gran luz porvenir del cielo…

Archie: (confundido) ¿Qué pasa?

Todos levantaron la mirada al cielo y vieron que en dirección a ellos caía una gran cantidad de meteoritos, pero mucho más grandes de los que habían caído hasta ahora..

Athena: (preocupada) "¡¿esos son?!"

Yuuki: ¡No habían caído meteoritos tan grandes hasta ahora!... (decidido) Esto no servirá… es mejor que nos fijemos en lo que está amenazando al planeta que en la furia de Rayquaza

Archie: ¡Toda la razón! ¡mostrémosles el poder de la naturaleza!

Maxie: Por supuesto ¡este planeta tiene el poder de protegerse a si mismo!

Archie: ¡OIGAN NIÑITOS! SON UNA MOLESTIA ¡MUEVANSE!

Yuuki: Santo cielo… a esos dos les gusta hacer las cosas a su manera ¿eh? Es increíble que hayan unido fuerzas (en eso noto que Athena les miraba seria) Lo se, pero ellos son diferentes de aquellos contra los que luchamos antes

La chica al tener una ligera sospecha se lo dijo escribiendo en el pecho del chico…

Athena: "No… tengo la ligera sospecha de que esos dos son los mismos de hace 4 años… pero…"

Yuuki: (curioso) pero?

Athena: "Aun si la esencia es igual… el cuerpo es diferente… puedo sentir una distorsión de espacio-tiempo en ellos"

Yuuki: ya veo… por ahora no podemos hacer nada, sin embargo parece que también tienen una método para proteger este planeta (mirándola decidido) Ahora nosotros tenemos que hacer lo nuestro en luchar contra esos meteoritos (recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica mientras el volteaba a ver a Archie) Muy bien, nos moveremos pero… ¡Tambien atacaremos desde ahí!

Archie: ¡Ya lo sabemos! Especialmente por esa chica ¡hagan lo que quieran! ¡Vamos Maxie!

Maxie: será suficiente con eso Archie

Yuuki: ¡Athena! ¿¡Estas preparada?! (Viendo a la chica mientras el trió de titanes se posicionaban para atacar)

Athena: (ronca) ~Si~

Continuara…

 **Y... chachan! después de tanto por fin se volvieron a encontrar... aunque no en las mejores condiciones, pero bueno, por otro lado la recta final se aproxima, y ahora que Rayquaza ha aprendido Ascenso Draco solo resta saber que harán ahora, ¿quieren saber mas? ¡sigan conmigo la siguiente semana!por otro lado Gonzox-kun, creo que no me supe explicar, ese comentario fue mas para mi misma, y si quieres que incluya a tu OC, por favor envíame los datos de tu personaje esta semana para poder incluirla en el linchamiento de Zinnia (siiiiii, personas preparando una ejecución tipo danganronpa de la quema de la bruja de Versalles) por otro lado, sobre tu pregunta de tu historia beta, creo que te convendría subirla como una historia normal, y ya cuando quieras hacerle ajustes o subir otra avisa primero a tus lectores y luego resubela con los ajustes o de plano borrala y sube otra con el mismo nombre (o eso es lo que usualmente veo que hacen) espero te sirva... Bueno, sin mas ¡nos vemos la proximA semana! BYE,BYE**


	58. Chapter 58 La voluntad de los caídos y e

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 58: La voluntad de los caídos y enfrentamiento final contra Zinnia

Apenas los tres titanes se posicionaron comenzaron a destruir los meteoritos bajo las instrucciones de los entrenadores…

Archie: Pulso primigenio!

Maxie: ¡Filo del abismo!

Yuuki: Ascenso Draco!

Poco a poco fueron destruyendo los meteoritos, pero de pronto vieron uno de verdad gigantesco que no se destruía con nada, los cuatro entrenadores intentaron que los titanes usaran más poder, pero al hacerlo solo Rayquaza se mantuvo en pie mientras sus entrenadores colapsaban, los cuales, para sorpresa de Yuuki y Athena, comenzaron a desintegrarse.

Aun bajo la sorpresa Athena se dio cuenta de que el meteorito si pudo ser destruido por lo que rápidamente le dio una palmadas en la frente a Rayquaza para que esquivara los trozos de este, el cual los esquivo justo a tiempo, mas Groudon y Kyogre no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron víctimas de los residuos del meteorito. Athena hizo entonces que Rayquaza se acercara a ellos al mismo tiempo que Amber y Ark llegaran al lugar a socorrer a sus jefes…

Maxie: estas vivo Ark…

Archie: que tal Amber…

Amber: jefe ¿es usted verdad?

Ark: Aguante! (intentando tomar la mano de Maxie, mas Amber lo alejo al notar que la mano del hombre también era afectada)

Amber: Ark, ¡no puedes tocarlos!

Blaise: (desesperado) ¡¿entonces qué debo hacer?!

Maxie: por favor, cálmense. No hay nada que puedan hacer, nuestro tiempo se ha acabado (mirando a Athena que los miraba seria) pero eso es algo que tu ya sabias ¿no?

Amber: (consternado) ¿Qué…? ¿¡Que paso, jefe?!

Archie: (resignado) en lo que queda, supongo que no hará daño hablar de eso

Maxie: tienes razón..

Archie: Todo empezó hace tiempo, cuando absorbimos los orbes en nuestros cuerpos y nos volvimos uno con Groudon y Kyogre.

Maxie: En ese entonces tuvimos que usar una gran cantidad de energía, incluso era difícil mantenerse de pie… sin embargo con la armadura llamada "eternidad" pudimos prolongar nuestras vidas, y con la promesa de la espada llamada "instante" Archie y yo luchamos

Archie: finalmente yo gane

Maxie: En el momento en que perdí, aparecí en un lugar bizarro. Era un mundo sin sentido, donde arriba estaba abajo, horizontal era vertical y no podía saber si había pasado un momento o una eternidad. Todo lo que sabia era que me encontraba en ese mundo

Para este punto Yuuki y Athena les miraban seriamente al comprender a donde había sido enviado…no era sino… el reino de la oscuridad…

Archie: luego de que fuese derrotado en el frente de batalla fue enviado al mismo lugar.

Maxie: allí, no teníamos cuerpos, solo nos quedaban nuestras conciencias… o, tal vez solo existíamos a nivel molecular

Archie: en ese lugar, los dos, nos volvimos uno ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No sabemos…pero de pronto se abrió un agujero en el mundo.

Maxie: en ese momento escuchamos una voz llamándonos. Así que nos dirigimos hacia ello

Archie: y cuando recuperamos la conciencia… habíamos sido transportados a la región de Johto y la voz dijo… que teníamos que aprender sobre la mega evolución, obtener los orbes, volver a Hoen, y una vez más volvernos uno con Groudon y Kyogre.

Maxie: Tal vez era la voz de Groudon y Kyogre, o la de este planeta… pero también nos dijo algo mas… aquella que conoce los secretos de la oscuridad… terminara aquello que dejen inconcluso… (en ese momento Athena les miraba fijamente mientras Yuuki le dirigía una mirada preocupada) de cualquier forma, volvimos de ese mundo para proteger este.

Archie: … pero parece que… no tuvimos el poder necesario. Maxie, si pudiéramos vivir otra vez… (cerrando sus ojos sonriendo) ¿te gustaría…?

Maxie: si… (con semblante lleno de paz) unamos fuerzas una vez mas… Archie

Los presentes solo veían como los hombres iban desintegrándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer, mas pudieron oír su última voluntad…

Maxie: A…Ark, tu…

Archie: Amber… ayuda a esa niña a…

Maxie: este planeta…

Maxie y Archie: …protejan

Los hombres se arrodillaron llorando por la muerte de sus jefes, mientras Athena y Yuuki miraban el lugar con impotencia, sin saber que decir Yuuki iba a decirles algo, mas la chica lo detuvo haciendo que Rayquaza se alejara del lugar, este aun molesto por no dejarlo acercarse iba a reclamarle, mas al ver la mirada de advertencia de la ojiazul se detuvo… era verdad… no había nada que pudieran hacer. Mas no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, Rayquaza aun cuando seguía las instrucciones de los chicos, se veía sumamente irritado por lo que comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos…

Yuuki: (intentando usar la gema para tranquilizar al dragón) la lluvia de meteoritos se ha ido… ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

Athena se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al chico y le arrebato la gema tomandola con sus dos manos acercándola a su pecho, al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse la gema comenzó a brillar y la chica pudo sentir los pensamientos de Rayquaza…

Yuuki: (mirándola confundido) ¿Athena?

La chica abrió los ojos y tomo la mano del ojirojo comenzando a escribir lo que pasaba…

Athena: "poder… necesita más poder… está molesto porque su poder actual no es suficiente para destruir el meteorito"

Yuuki: mas poder… ¿es por eso que esta tan molesto? (pensativo) ¿Qué podemos…?... (reaccionando) ¡Eso es! (sacando su cámara) En la foto que tome del mural en el Pilar Celeste, tal vez haya una pista (dándole la cámara a Athena al ver que le hacia señas para ver) es verdad, es mejor que lo mires por ti misma

Al ver el mural donde se mostraba a Groudon y Kyogre en su forma primigenia y a Rayquaza representado con un símbolo de Delta rápidamente entendió el significado y recordó su plan inicial, por lo que de nuevo tomo la mano de Yuuki

Athena: "Ese es Rayquaza"

Yuuki: ¿crees que es Rayquaza?

Athena: "no lo creo, ¡lo es!… ¡esa es su Mega evolución!"

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Estás diciendo que para poder enfrentar al meteorito tenemos que mega evolucionar a Rayquaza!

No pudo interrogarla mas al respecto, ya que los dos notaron que algo iba contra ellos y apenas les dio tiempo de agacharse para esquivarlo (en el caso de Athena se tuvo que acostar de espaldas), al levantar la mirada pudieron ver que el agresor no era sino un salamanence que llevaba en su espalda a Zinnia, la cual a su vez miraba con cierto rencor a los dos. En ese momento Athena noto que la chica llevaba dos mega rodilleras… algo planeaba y se daba una idea del que, más sabia de antemano que fallaría… ella no tenia lo necesario para hacer un lazo con Rayquaza, aunque debía admitir algo… su determinación era fuerte, aquellas heridas psicológicas que le provoco no debían haberla dejado despertar en por lo menos una semana, pero allí estaba…

Yuuki: (con fiereza) Sabia que vendrías, de hecho esperaba que aparecieras, ¡justo a tiempo!

Zinnia: (molesta) Mocoso insolente, hacer que nos encontremos en la espalda de Rayquaza cuando aun no he perdonado a ninguno de los dos, y si están armando un dúo aquí, ¡Nosotras también haremos uno! ¡Dame tu fuerza Aster! (dirigiéndose a atacarlos con salamanence) ¡Bájense del dragón sagrado! ¡El meteorito gigante será destruido… por el clan meteoro!

Cuando la vieron venir ambos sacaron a Ruru y Kiruru para defenderse de los ataques de salamanence y otro pokemón que Athena alcanzo a ver, más las ordenes de Zinnia hicieron enfurecer a Athena…

Zinnia: ¡No se preocupen por Gallade y Gardevoir! ¡Nuestros objetivos son el chico y la señorita!

En eso Yuuki también sintió la presencia del otro pokemón, mas fue salvado por galladle que uso psico corte para destruir el ataque…

Yuuki: ¡¿hay un pokemón mas aquí?!

Zinnia: (dirigiéndose hacia ellos) ¡pulso dragon!

Yuuki: ¡ Ruru, usa campo de niebla!

Fue entonces cuando la ojiazul noto el otro ataque que venía en camino por lo que en una con una mirada le ordeno a Kiruru atacar al otro con Pulso umbrío logrando por lo menos salvar a Gallade, mas Ruru no tuvo la misma suerte al recibir una parte del ataque del pokemón enemigo el cual resulto ser un Noivern

Yuuki: (preocupado) ¡Ruru!

Zinnia: Campo de niebla no puede reducir el poder de estruendo de Noivern

Yuuki: (mirando al pokemón) ¿Cómo fue que ataco? No me pareció que haya recibido órdenes

Zinnia: ¿de que hablas? Si ustedes son dos, nosotros también somos dos

En ese momento Athena pudo ver una silueta y rápidamente comprendió todo… eso era los reminiscentes de su antiguo entrenador… pero ¿Quién? Seria esa ¿Aster a la que Zinnia se refirió antes? Al parecer no fue la única que lo noto, ya que Rayquaza comenzó a seguir a ese Noivern el cual comenzó a volar, como dirigiendo al titán a algún lado.

Yuuki: (confundido) ¡Rayquaza! ¿Por qué vas tras Noivern?

Athena: (tomando su mano) "no te pareció que había alguien sobre Noivern?"

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿alguien sobre Noivern!?

Zinnia: (siguiéndolos) ¡je! ¿También lo sentiste? Aunque no esté aquí, sus sentimientos persisten, aquí está la creatura que lleva los sentimientos de la persona con quien formo un lazo. Nuestro dragón sagrado también lo sintió.

Yuuki: ¡¿el Noivern de Aster?!

Después de aquella revelación todo paso en cámara lenta, el Noiver hizo que Rayquaza hiciera un giro brusco que hizo que Athena y Yuuki se aferraran a su espalda como pudieron, mas al ver que la situación empeoraba Athena obligo a Kiruru a volver a su pokebola al igual que Yuuki con Ruru. Rayquaza de nuevo hizo otro giro brusco en el cual Athena logro agarrarse con sus pies y brazos en una aleta de Rayquaza, mas Yuuki no tuvo la misma suerte y solo quedo sostenido con una sola mano, Zinnia al ver su oportunidad hizo que Salamanence lo atacara usando lanzallamas, a lo cual el chico no pudo esquivar quemándolo y logrando que cayera del dragón.

Athena al ver esto y aun en shock logro liberar por fin su voz al ver al chico en peligro…

Athena: ~Yu~… ¡YUUKIII!

Fue así como la ojiazul corrió por el cuerpo de Rayquaza para intentar salvar al chico…

Athena: (preocupada) ¡Yuuki!

Yuuki: (cayendo al vacio viendo a la chica) A-Athe… tu… voz…

La chica no espero respuesta alguno y salto del lomo de Rayquaza para luego maniobrar en el aire y finalmente tomar la mano del chico, el cual la recibió del mismo modo.

Mientras tanto Zinnia se acerco a Rayquaza aprovechando que los dos ya no estaban en su espalda posicionándose frente al dragón…

Zinnia: Uf, ahora que ya no quedan obstáculos (guardando a Noivern y arrodillándose frente al pokemón) Oh dragón sagrado… ha pasado tiempo… desde que os rescate de las instalaciones de investigación de la Asociación Pokemón, os he estado buscando sin cesar. Mía era la responsabilidad de despertar a Groudon y Kyogre con la esperanza de que nos brindarais vuestra presencia, no obstante habéis creado un lazo con aquellos indignos que os utilizaron (recordando como Norman y Athena montaron a Rayquaza) y en vuestra ira os ocultasteis una vez más. Yo soy Zinnia del clan Dracoind, y en nombre de Aster me he vuelto la guardiana de la tradición. (Siendo mirada fijamente por el pokemón) Os lo ruego, formad un lazo con esta humilde servidora vuestra.

Mas sin embargo nunca espero la respuesta del titán de los cielos, al haber escuchado las palabras de Zinnia se enfureció al saber que ella era la responsable de los sucesos que llevaron a ese desastre con Groudon y Kyogre, por lo que contra todo pronóstico de la chica, le encajo en un golpe muy fuerte la punta de su cola en las costillas haciéndola vomitar sangre, la chica aun decidida a formar un lazo con Rayquaza intento probar suerte una vez más…

Zinnia: ah…ah… dragón… sagrado… (Mostrando los mega brazaletes y el mega colgante que había robado del trió de Hoen y Wally) He preparado seis piedras activadoras. P…por favor, aceptada mi ofrenda, para así poder… salvar el planeta…

Mas la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un poderosos hiperrayo que termino por dejar a la chica inconsciente y dejarla caer junto con Salamanence al mar. Esto fue observado por Athena y Yuuki que miraban la escena en la espalda de Pilo, ya que en el último momento Athena logro sacarlo de su pokebola, mientras la chica miraba la escena con una mirada de ´sabia que esto pasaría´, el chico, aun algo turbado por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento abrazaba con fuerza la cintura de la ojiazul…

Athena: (seria) tu sabias que esto podía pasar… no hay forma de echarse para atrás y lo sabes

Yuuki: (escondiendo su rostro en el cuelo de la chica mientras seguía abrazándola por la espalda) solo déjame quedarme un rato mas así… "casi estuve a punto de perderte… ¡pudimos ser nosotros!…" ¡por favor!

Athena: (suspirando y dejándose abrazar) pufff… ¡haz lo que quieras!… después de esto tenemos una plática pendiente

Yuuki: lo sé…

Continuara…

 **Moshi, moshi, aqui reportándose con el siguiente capitulo, ¿que tal? Zinnia fue literalmente bateada por Rayqaza, Archie y Maxie cumplieron con su trabajo y finalmente dejaron todo en manos de la elegida y ahora Yuuki y Athena ya tienen una visión mas clara de lo que deben hacer, aunque nadie se espera que de hecho Athena tiene la respuesta final de todo ¿quieren saber mas? ¡pues lean el siguiente capitulo!, YEI, Gonzox-kun, ya tengo el final de Zinnia planeado, y Shinigami parece que lo disfrutara, ¡muchas gracias por el personaje! me dio una idea clara de lo que quería al final. _Por otro lado, igual y ya nadie vio ese comentario ya que me encargue de borrarlo, pero un usuario_ _anónimo llamado Aphina Pallada me dejo un  comentario ciertamente ofensivo para mi persona, no se sinceramente que esperaba dejandome un comentario de esa índole pero creo que es un buen momento para aclarar esto, si, tiendo a ver y leer de todo ya que soy alguien abierta en general a nuevas cosas, mas NO estoy desesperada ni soy alguien tan patético para pedir "ayuda sexual" por internet, así que por favor abstenganse de mandar comentarios así por favor, quiero leer sus opiniones, mas no me interesa saber de sus fetiches o problemas sexuales, a final de cuentas cada quien hace lo que quiera con su vida y lo respeto, mas no significa que quiera oirlo, si fuera el caso mejor me voy a un antro, un burdel ¡o lo que sea!, lo cual no es el caso, y otra cuestión, mi ingles it´s not perfect, pero tengo un entendimiento bastante decente para leer en ingles, asi que si la broma era para saber si podía entender el mensaje to guess, I perfectly understand the texts in english, ¿ok?._** **Ya aclarada la cuestión se que el capitulo es algo corto, pero en serio me saco de onda leer ese comentario y me bloquee, sin mas ¡nos vemos las próxima semana! ¿reviews? (que no sean como lo que acabo de describir ¡por favor!) BYE, BYE.**


	59. Chapter 59 Revelaciones y plan final

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 59: Revelaciones y plan final

Después de un rato y aun teniendo a Yuuki abrazándola, la chica hizo que Pilo fuera en dirección a Latias, ya que había visto a Esmerald con ella, en cuanto los encontraron Esmerald rápidamente se acerco a ellos siendo recibido por una sonrisa de Athena y Yuuki.

Esmerald: ¿Están bien? Cuando vi que cayeron de la espalda de Rayquaza no supe qué hacer

Yuuki: Estamos bien, Athena logro sacar a Pilo en el último momento, ¡Gracias a eso estamos a salvo!

Athena: (con precaución) Y... ¿Donde está Zinnia?

Latias: "Mi hermano logro salvarla antes de que cayera al mar, la llevo a Ciudad Arrecipolis"

Esmerald: (dudoso) Entonces...

Athena: Si queremos respuestas, debemos ir...

Yuuki: Entonces vamos

Fue así como se dirigieron a Arrecipolis, Al llegar vieron a Latios en un campo abierto y acercándose lograron ver a Zinnia tendida en el suelo con su Salamanence viéndola preocupado, rápidamente bajaron del lomo de Latias y Pilo y se acercaron a la chica, mas al notarlos y ver a Athena el Salamanence se puso en posición agresiva lanzándole un lanza llamas a la chica, mas en ese momento Pilo uso protección protegiendo a la chica.

Cuando la cosa se iba a poner peligrosa llegaron al lugar Steven y el señor Stone con ayuda de Metagross, al ver la situación rápidamente Steven se puso en pose defensiva frente a Athena bloqueándole la vista a Salamanence, lo cual puso celoso a Yuuki, más sabia que era necesario para no llevar más lejos la situación. Para este punto Zinnia ya había reaccionando y al verse rodeada sólo le mando una mirada de odio a Athena y a el señor Stone...

Zinnia: (irónica) ¡V-vamos! ¿qué esperan? ¿Porque no se burlan? ¡Estaban esperando que fallara! ¡No es así!

Athena: (seria) La verdad yo sí, era obvio que fallarías

Stone: (regañándola) Sapphire!

Athena: ¿qué? Era obvio que no lo lograría, y es por una simple razón (viéndola fijamente) Porque tienes el corazón y el alma. tan podridos por tus crímenes y tu estúpida venganza que no tienes la capacidad de hacer un lazo con Rayquaza (viendo como Zinnia se mordía el labio en frustración) ¡No sé si eres muy estúpida o muy cínica!

Stone: ¡No seas tan dura con ella! ¡No es del todo su culpa!

Athena: (de forma dura) creí haber dejado en claro que no estamos en tiempos de ser amables... ¡y mucho menos con ella!

Stone: ¡Al menos déjame hablar con ella un momento!

Athena: (bufando) ¡Bien! (viendo como Salamanence le ayudaba a sentarse)

Stone: ¡Zinnia!

Zinnia: S...S...Sto... ¿Stone?

Stone: (afable) Me alegra mucho que estés bien...Zinnia, he querido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo

Zinnia: (frustrada) De seguro cree que me merezco esto. ¡Vamos! ¡Ríanse de mi! ¡Así como lo hizo ella!

Stone: no, no se trata de eso, quiero disculparme contigo, no... Con todo el clan Dracoind

Zinnia: (incrédula) ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué habría de...?

Stone: Capturar a Rayquaza para nuestra investigación...nunca quisimos hacerles creer que miramos en menos la tradición del clan Dracoind. De hecho nosotros creíamos en esa tradición, y lo que hicimos fue para obtener control total de poder de Rayquaza... (culpable) pero lo apresuramos mucho... Nonos dimos el tiempo para ganar la confianza y cooperación del clan Meteoro, y tratamos de capturar a Rayquaza nosotros solos (recordando a Aster) por eso, hicimos cosas en la torre oculta que no podemos corregir. (Recordando el incidente donde el legendario escapo) Luego Rayquaza se escapo de nuestro control, y usamos tu ataque como una excusa para dejarlo escapar y abandonar el centro de investigación por completo(recibiendo una mirada dura de Athena y Yuuki) Luego fijamos nuestra atención en el alterador dimensional...De todas maneras, deseo que ustedes hubiesen creído en nosotros y nuestro deseo de servir a este planeta, escogimos el camino que creímos correcto (hincándose) ...Pero acabamos negando al clan Dracoind, quisiera disculparme por todo eso... ( Arrodillándose y con la frente en el suelo en señal de disculpa) por favor... perdóname...

Tofos veían fijamente el desarrollo de las cosas, mas cuando Esmerald y Steven creyeron que lo perdonaría, la intuición de Athena logro acertar de nueva cuenta al ver la reacción de Zinnia...

Zinnia: ¿viste eso? ¿Lo oíste Aster...? Dice que quiere que lo perdonemos... esa... no es una disculpa (con voz sombría) solo está pidiendo perdón para aliviar los pecados que lleva consigo (viendo como el hombre la veía sorprendido) Tu arrogancia... se ve en todas las palabras que has dicho, no hay onda que podamos hacer en el clan Meteoro que ustedes no. Con la ciencia en su poder, hasta pueden controlar un pokemon legendario, eso es lo que pensaron ¿no es así? Y luego ese alterador dimensional (con odio en su voz) ¿Saben con exactitud hacia donde transportaría el meteorito gigante? ¿Que habrían hecho si hubiera sido redirigido a otro planeta con vida como el nuestro? ¿Acaso pensaron en la posibilidad de que aquel planeta podría ser destruido también?

Athena: (sería) ¡Y es por eso que te dije que eras una imbécil! ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije en el cohete verdad?

Zinnia: ¿que dices...?

Athena: Te lo dije en ese momento... el transportador fue llenado con MI energía vital (viendo como Yuuki endurecía la mirada mientras que Steven y Esmerald se sorprendieron por lo dicho) previendo que podríamos enviar el cohete a un planeta indefenso me asegure de cambiar su dirección a un túnel de gusano a años luz de esta galaxia ¡No me compares con una perra como tú que sacrifica a los demás por su propia conveniencia!

Zinnia: ¡Eso significa que Stone estuvo apuntó de sacrificarte por el bien del planeta!

Stone: Eso no es..,

Zinnia: Es igual que en la torre oculta, nada ha cambiado. Aunque algo acabe dañado o destruido ¡No dudarían que sus decisiones son lo mejor para el planeta!

Athena: ¿Sabes que es irónico que tu de todas las personas digas eso? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de todas las vidas que has sacrificado por "el bien de tu tradición"?

Zinnia: porque... ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila cuando ese hombre (señalando a Stone) se aprovecho de ti!?

Athena: creo que es un buen momento para aclarar algo...el plan inicial del presidente Stone era usar la energía de la mega evolución de Toro, Zuzu y Sceptail, sin embargo yo no se lo permití y le exigí usar mi propia energía vital

Steven: (preocupado) ¿por qué? ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos?

Athena:(mirándolo con lastima) Tú hiciste que Metagross usara su energía en ese Transportador dimensional ¿no es así? ¿qué sentiste cuando viste tan débil por el drenado a Metagross

Steven: (culpable) yo... no he podido perdonarme por el daño que tiene

Athena: esa es tu respuesta... Toro es parte de ni familia, ¡no quiero verlo sufrir!

Esmerald: (incrédulo) ¡Pero yo estaba allí! ¡Yo vi cuando Sceptail y Toro fueron drenados! ¡Tú estabas allí!

Athena: eso te hicimos creer, lo que viste fue una farsa que arme con ayuda del señor Stone y Drake, les dimos un shock eléctrico mientras al mismo tiempo mi energía fue drenada, la Sapphire que tu viste fue un simple clon de sombra, y en cuanto a ti... (regresando la mirada a Zinnia) sigues creyendo que tus ideales son correctos ¿no es así?

Zinnia: (bajando la mirada) ustedes... (Comenzando a llorar) no tienen suficiente imaginación... Cuando perdimos a Aster la gente de la villa se dio por vencida. Dieron que nada podría salvar nuestro planeta de la destrucción. Yo quería hacer algo, aun sabiendo que no llegaba ni a los tobillos de Aster, ¡Decidí que tenía que hacer algo si quería proteger este planeta!... Cuando fui anunciada como la nueva guardiana, todo lo que vieron fue mi falta de habilidad, ¡No me reconocieron!... desde el principio solo fui una carga para la villa... Tal vez tenían razón después de todo...

Todos se le quedaron viendo sin saber que decir (los bien los hombres presentes) y cuando Athena estaba a punto de decirle algo fue Esmerald el que se le planto enfrente sumamente molesto...

Esmerald: (enojado) Tienes que estas bromeando... Involucras a la gente (viendo a Athena y Yuuki), haces lo que quieres, generas un desorden en las vidas de Hoen (recordando el revuelo del cohete), y ahora ¡¿te has por vencida egoístamente así como así!? Todavía hay algo... (Mirándola serio) que podemos hacer ¿verdad?

Al decir eso se gano la mirada sorprendida de todos mientras Athena le veía con una mirada de entendimiento... parecía que Esmerald ya había caído en la verdad

Steven: ¿Todavía hay algo… que podemos hacer?

Esmerald: (cruzando los brazos) claro!, Zinnia ¿porque necesariamente un Dracoind debe forjar un Lazo con Rayquaza? Rayquaza permito que Ruby y Sapphire se subieran en su lomo, y también aprendió Ascenso Draco... No fue precisamente lo que esperabas, pero todo hasta ahora ha ido de acuerdo a la leyenda ¿correcto? (viendo como evitaba su mirada) De todos modos... ¿por qué debemos salvar en planeta solo con ciencia o solo a través de la leyenda? Si ustedes los Dracoind han mantenido la forma para detener los meteoritos por milenios, ¡debe haber cosas que solo ustedes saben! Si comparten todo lo que saben unos con otros... (Mirando ahora también a Stone) y cubren mutuamente sus debilidades, ¡De seguro podemos progresar! (Viendo como Zinnia miraba fijamente a Stone y este la veía dudoso) Se que es inquietante, pero... Señor Stone, si usted quiere pedir disculpas a los Dracoind, y Zinnia, si poderes la suficiente imaginación... (Decidido viendo a todos) ¡Trabajemos juntos para salvar el planeta!

Zinnia: (de forma cortante) ¡Me rehusó a trabajar con él! (señalando a Stone)

Steven: (viendo como su padre bajaba la mirada decepcionado) padre...

Athena: ¡Estoy harta! si no se los dices tú lo haré yo

Zinnia: ¡¿Que puedes saber tú de nuestra tradición!?

Athena: (mostrándole el pergamino que ella tenía) ¿reconoces esto verdad?

Zinnia: (sorprendida) ¡eso es... Imposible! ¡Eres del clan Asamiya! ¡Se supone ellos perecieron hace años!

Athena: (indiferente) parece que no estás enterada de todo... hubo cuatro sobrevivientes de esa masacre ¿y adivina? Yo soy una de esos sobrevivientes (redirigiendo la mirada a los demás) Bien sin más preámbulos les explicare todo... Básicamente el guardián de la tradición debe forjar un lazo con Rayquaza para ir al espacio y destruir el meteorito usando Ascenso Draco y la mega evolución del dragón sagrado

Esmerald: (sorprendido) ¿¡Espacio...!?

Yuuki: ¡Lo mismo me dijiste hace un rato! ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿cómo conseguimos la mega piedra de Rayquaza?

Athena: No hay necesidad, Rayquaza tiene la capacidad de mega evolucionar sin ninguna mega piedra, tal parece que tiene un órgano que sintetiza los meteoritos que come y los utiliza como mega piedras... Madre me dijo que unas de las formas para forjar un lazo con el dragón sagrado en caso de no tener la habilidad para hacerlo, era usar una gran cantidad de piedras activadoras (mirando a Zinnia que rehuía su mirada) ¡Es por eso que esta idiota intento usar las piedras que robo de nosotros, las de ella y Aster!

Stone: (comprendiendo) ¡Así que la razón por la que Rayquaza se cubre con ozono es para surcar el espacio!

Athena: Así es

Steven: ¿Pero qué hay del guardián de la tradición? pese a que puedan ir al espacio debido al ozono, ¡El mismo ozono se vuelve venenoso!

Athena: (seria) Mega evolucionar a Rayquaza y atacar... ese es el deber del guardián de la tradición...

Esmerald: (preocupado) Eso significa...

Yuuki: que no hay planes para retornar a casa

Athena: (suspirando) Esa es básicamente la excusa que tiene sobre la razón por la cual debe ser alguien de su clan... aunque sinceramente hablando...

Stone: Espera... (Ganando la atención de todos) Si ese es el caso, ¡Es posible que podamos ayudar con eso! (mirando a Steven) ¡Steven! entre los miembros del equipo Aqua y el equipo Magma que atraparon los cerebros del frente de batalla, oí que había gente que era parte de un proyecto de investigación... ¡Tráiganlos aquí!

Steven: ¡claro!

voz: Tengo una pregunta

Athena: (suspirando) me preguntaba cuándo llegarían (viendo en dirección a la voz) Me alegra que estén a salvo... Red- sempai, Blue - sempai

Al decir eso todos voltearon encontrándose no solo con los nombrados, sino que con Amber, Ark y Giovanni...

Giovanni: Exactamente... ¿que es ese meteoro?

Esmerald: (sorprendido) ¡Maestro Red!

Yuuki: Blue- sempai!

Esmerald: P-porque están con... el jefe del equipo Rocket...

Yuuki: Y con Ark y Amber también!

Red: (nervioso con una Blue sonriendo forzadamente) Ehm... es una larga historia...

Giovanni: Campeona Sapphire... ¿Es eso realmente un meteoro?

Athena: (seria) parece que lo noto... a partir de su extraño comportamiento han habido fenómenos extraños en cuanto a la mega evolución...

Giovanni: (sacando a su beedril y mega evolucionándolo) La mega evolución no puede activarse fuera de una batalla, si eso es cierto (presionando su piedra activadora mega evolucionando a Beedril) ¡¿Que significa esto entonces!?

Blue: ¡El beedril de Giovanni no es el único!

Red: ¡Los nuestros también!

Ark: Y también podemos nosotros

Amber: ¡Los sucesores de nuestros jefes!

Al decir eso los cuatro sacaron a Blastoide, Venusaur, Sharpedo y Camerup mientras los mega evolucionaban... Al ver eso Steven mito al cielo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo el profesor Cosmo...

Steven: El profesor cosmo dijo que... el meteoro cambio repentinamente su órbita. Cambio de dirección, casi como si tuviera.. Un objetivo. Eso y la mega evolución de Rayquaza deben significar que... el meteoro... ¡¿Es un pokemon!?

Athena: ¡Así es! Todo este tiempo no hemos estado peleando contra una roca del espacio, sino que contra un pokemon

Red: (serio) Un pokemon que viene volando desde el espacio...

Yuuki: (resentido) ¡Si sabias la verdad ¡¿por qué no dijiste nada!?

Athena: (molesta) ¿Quien fue el imbécil que se empeño en que no me dijeran nada? De haberme dicho antes podrías haber sabido de la tradición que Madre dejo en mis manos

Yuuki: (culpable) eso es...

Blue: (rompiendo el ambiente para evitar peleas) ¡Oigan! Kyogre primigenio, Groudon primigenio y Rayquaza fueron capaces de detener ese meteorito de antes ¿correcto? Si reunimos el poder de distintos pokemon y atacamos desde la tierra... ¿No creen que podríamos reducir la velocidad del descenso del meteorito?

Esmerald: (emocionado) ¡Una alianza entre la leyenda, la ciencia y la naturaleza! ¡Hay mucho que podemos hacer!

Athena: (afable) si

Después de aquella plática, las preparaciones para recibir el meteorito comenzaron a prepararse en Arrecipolis, fue así que bajo las ordenes de Athena la elite 4 (con Drake que ya había reaccionado) se unieron con los cerebros del frente de batalla y los líderes de gimnasio de Hoen, por mientras el equipo científico de Hoen ( el señor Stone, El señor Engranaje) se unieron a Angie y Mitch para realizar ajustes a los trajes que tenían estos últimos y poder enviar a dos personas al espacio con Rayquaza.

Por otro lado y con ayuda de Red, los líderes de gimnasio y miebros del alto mando de las demás regiones lanzarían un ataque simultáneo con los demás para ayudar... y no serían los únicos, Athena y Yuuki se comunicaron con Kakashi y bajo el apoyo de este y sorprendentemente del Raikage, lanzarían un ataque junto con los demás para ayudar con ayuda de un especie de cañon que tenían en kumo... todos poco a poco se unían para salvar el planeta aunque... poco sabían de lo que una pequeña acción maliciosa podría provocar...

Mientras esperaban, Athena había recibido su ropa de Steven (ya que este la guardo cuando la chica la arrojo en el centro espacial) y cuando estuvo vestida por completo (con su blusa roja, short de mezclilla blanco, pañoleta, deportivas y su mochila) Yuuki la llevo con Abue para presentarla, la cual se encontraba con Renza, Toma-toma, y Zinnia (esta última mirándola con desprecio mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie poniendo sus brazos en sus costillas...

Yuuki: Athena, ella es Abue

Athena: (haciendo una leve reverencia) Es un gusto conocerla

Abue: Así que tu eres la hija de Umimeko... ¡de verdad te pareces mucho a tu madre!... aunque tu carácter es mas como el de Shion...

Athena: (ligeramente sonrojada) ¡Pare... me está avergonzando!

Abue: (afable) Como quiera que sea, ¡Muchas gracias! a los dos (mirando a Yuuki y Athena) gracias a ustedes nosotros los Dracoind hemos sido compensados...

Zinnia: (molesta) ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellos no...!

Abue: basta Zinnia... hasta ahora solo has actuado bajo tus propios rencores y has lastimado a muchos inocentes... por lo que puedo ver ellos dos han sido unos de los afectados... ¡ya ha sido suficiente! intentaste formar un lazo con Rayquaza y fallaste (viendo como la mencionada se tensaba), pero a ellos dos los ha aceptado, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es creer en ellos

Zinnia: (aguantando su coraje) ¡lo entiendo pero no lo acepto!

Abue: dejando eso en claro, (regresando la vista a Athena y Yuuki) Oí que ustedes dos tienen una pareja de Gardevoir y Gallade (extendiéndoles dos mega piedras) por favor tomen estas mega piedras...

Yuuki acepto, mas Athena solo la vio sin moverse...

Abue: (con culpa) Se que esto es un precio muy bajo por todo lo que Zinnia les ha hecho, pero...

Athena: (afable) no es eso... es que vera... (Viendo a Steven que se acercaba) Steven ya me había dado una Galladita antes de que Kiruru evolucionara así que...

Yuuki: (molesto) ¿cómo que Steven te dio una mega piedra?

Athena: Bueno... en realidad... (Como aun no le habían devuelto el mega brazalete saco de su pecho el colgante) hace alrededor de seis meses recibí de Steven este mega colgante, una Agronita, una Lucarita y una Altarita... después, cuando comenzó toda esta locura, me dio el mega brazalete junto con una Galladita y posteriormente una Blazikenita

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿por qué te dio tantas mega piedras?

Steven: (acercándose a ellos con un frasco lleno de un total de 14 piedras activadoras) Eso puedo explicarlo yo, verán, cuando Sapphire me reto para ganar el título de campeona sucedió algo que nadie espero... en el último combate, cuando se enfrento contra mi Metagross, yo mega evolucioné a este último... sin embargo paso algo que no me esperaba

Yuuki: ¿que paso?... ¿eso tiene que ver con la cantidad de mega piedras que le diste?

Steven: si, cuando creí que Metagross ganaría, el Blaziken de Sapphire tuvo un cambio de forma igual al que obtendría si mega evolucionara... después de aquel cambio no tuvimos oportunidad y perdimos... (sonriendo) dejando de lado esto... me di cuenta de que los lazos que tiene Sapphire con sus pokemon son tan grandes que ella definitivamente podía manejar la mega evolución

Abue: creo que ya lo entiendo... según lo poco que logre sacarle a Zinnia, Athena tiene un entendimiento tácito... entrenadora y pokemon se quieren entre si, sin embargo hay un respeto de parte de los pokemon que les permite entender lo que su entrenadora necesita que hagan sin necesidad de palabras...

Yuuki: (suspirando) ya veo... (mirando a la chica) siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de entender a las personas sin palabras... no dudo que con los pokemon sea así... (curioso) por otro lado... ¿a qué has venido Steven? creí que estarías con tu padre

Steven: En realidad vine porque quería que vieran esto (alzando el franco que tenía enfrente de el)

Athena: (sorprendida) ¡Mega piedras!

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡Hay muchas!

Steven: hace ocho años las recolectamos en el Pilar Celeste luego de atrapar a Rayquaza, es probable que sean las piedras que Aster uso para forjar lazos con Rayquaza, Así que deberían ser devueltas al clan Dracoind.

Zinnia: (agresiva) Así que las piedras activadoras que usaban eran las de Aster...

Steven: (intentando calmarla) ¡No! ¡Esas son otras! Las conseguí mientras viajaba a otras regiones para recolectar piedras, me fueron confiadas por un maestro en mega evolución que conocí en Kalos

Yuuki: ¡¿Un maestro en mega evolución!?

Steven: La persona de la que aprendi la mega evolución, además me dio la autoridad para instruir la práctica de la mega evolución... también asistieron estudiantes de otras regiones a aprender

Abue: (sonriendo) Oí también que hay Dracoinds en otras regiones, pueden ser nuestros descendientes

Zinnia: (arrebatándole el frasco a Steven) ¡DAMELO! (Intentando alejarse de todos abrazando el frasco) Con esto... finamente podre formar un lazo con el Dragón sagrado (de forma frenética) ¡Debo ser yo!

En eso vieron que se le resbalo el frasco cayendo al suelo rompiéndose, y cuñado quisieron darse cuenta la chica colapso en el suelo sudando con una clara cara de dolor, mientras los miembros de su clan iban a auxiliarla Athena vio que Yuuki veía la escena de forma seria... como si planeara algo...

Un rato más tarde Athena y Yuuki se encontraban caminando en las calles de la ciudad, debido a todo lo que habían hecho les habían pedido (exigido) que se relajaran un rato, ya que necesitaban que estuvieran al cien para enviarlos al espacio, mientras caminaban, Yuuki saco el tema de Zinnia de nuevo...

Yuuki: Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió bastante que soportada tanto dolor solo por cumplir con la tradición... ese golpe que recibió de Rayquaza no le debió permitir caminar... (con una cara escéptica) me pregunto de verdad si hubiera podido ir al espacio en esas condiciones... ¡Bueno! de todas formas al final nos devolvieron nuestros brazaletes... tal vez debamos ir con Esmerald...

Athena: Oye... (Con voz autoritaria) Estas pensando en hacerlo todo tu solo otra vez ¿verdad?

 **Tada, y hasta aqui el capitulo, ahora por fin tienen un plan acerca de como enfrentar al meteorito, ademas de que ahora saben que no es simplemente lo que aparenta ¿se esperaban que hubiera un pokemon dentro? jojo, pues yo menos, por otro lado ¡ya se! Zinnia ya esta siendo muy molesta pero la necesito con vida un poco mas, Gonzox-kun no te apures, tu personaje entrara a castigarla de una forma que espero sea de tu agrado... Muajajajaja mi vena sadica esta saliendo, sin mas ¡nos vemos la proxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


	60. Chapter 60 Reconciliaciones, sabotajes y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 60: Reconciliaciones, sabotajes y viaje al espacio

Athena: Oye... (con voz autoritaria) Estas pensando en hacerlo todo tu solo otra vez ¿verdad?

Yuuki: (nervioso) ¿Que quieres decir con 'todo tu solo'?

Athena: (seria) Estabas prensa do en tomar el lugar de Zinnia e ir al espacio solo ¿no?

Yuuki: (dándole la espalda para fingir demencia) Hahahaha, eso no...

Athena: Si recuerdas lo que te dije ¿verdad? Que no te perdonaría si me dejas atrás otra vez

Yuuki: tratando de aplicar la sutil huida comenzando a caminar) Insisto... creo que estas malinterpretando las...

Athena: (molesta) No me tomes por estúpida! te conozco y...

voz: ¡RUBYYY!

Al oír eso ambos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un auto bote en el cual iban Wallace, Tate, Lisa, Juan y para fastidio de Athena... Lisia...

Yuuki: (viendo como aterrizaban y comenzaban a bajar del vehículo) ¡Lisia! ¡Con mi maestro, el gran maestro Tate y Lisa!

Apenas bajaron y para molestia y celos de Athena, Yuuki se acerco a Lisia tomándola de los hombros poniendo una cara de muy absurda de desesperación

Yuuki: ¡Estaba esperándote!

Lisia: (dramática) ¡Esto se ha puesto muy serio! ¡Lisia esta muy asustada!

Yuuki: Todo estará bien, todos están dando lo mejor de si, una vez que todo se resuelva ¡Vamos a hacer un gran concurso muy interesante!

Lisia: ¡Claro!

Para esto no noto que Athena en lugar de plantar una escena de celos les dio una reverencia a los demás líderes y se retiro... mientras tanto Yuuki seguía ensimismado hablando con Lisia y fue entonces cuando volteo buscando a Athena...

Lisia: (mostrando dos paquetes) a propósito ¡Aqui esta lo que me pediste!

Yuuki: ¡Gracias! ¡Bueno quiero presentarte a Athena! (notando que no estaba) ¿eh? ¿donde esta Athena?

El chico solo miro confundido como los lideres de gimnasio lo miraban de mala forma mientras señalaban por donde se había ido la chica, este sin saber que paso fue tras la chica la cual ya le llevaba cierta ventaja, la pudo vislumbrar en unas calles delante caminando de forma firme...

Yuuki: (corriendo tras ella) Athena! ...oye Athena (siendo ignorado mientras la chica seguía avanzando) Espera por favor!... ¡¿quieres al menos darme una oportunidad!?

Athena: ¡Lárgate!

Yuuki: ¿podrías escucharme un momento?

Athena: (sacando a Kiruru) Kiruru, ¡Aléjalo de mi!

El pokemon sin saber que hacer empezó a lanzar ataques al chico, el cual esquivaba de forma torpe...

Yuuki: Oye Kiruru ¡Espera! (sacando a Ruru) ¡Ruru ayúdame!

El pokemon hembra sólo suspiro mientras interceptaba los ataques de Kiruru...

Athena: (molesta) ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡No quiero verte! (volteando mientras mega evolucionaba a Kiruru) ¡Psico corte!

Yuuki: (de forma confiada)Esta bien, si esta es la única manera eh? (mega evolucionando a Ruru) ¡Protección!

El ataque de Kiruru fallo por la protección, dejando ilesos a Yuuki y Ruru, cuando el chico creyó que ahora podrían hablar se acerco lo suficiente a la chica, la cual bajo la mirada temblando y cuando se digno a subirla el chico sintió que le dieron una bofetada al verla llorando

Athena: No me dijiste nada acerca del peligro del planeta... hiciste que todos me mintieran... y cuando creo que por fin confiabas en mi ¡Resulta que hablaste primero con Lisia y le dijiste que estabas bien! !Cuando ni si quiera te dignas te a hablar conmigo diciendo que al menos estabas bien! ¡¿EN SERIO!?

Yuuki: (sin saber que decir) yo...

Athena: (susurrando) creo que deberíamos terminar

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¿Espera que...!?

La ojiazul no le permitió ni terminar su pregunta ya que salió corriendo cubriendo su boca con sus manos para callar sus sollozos, le dolía haberle dicho eso, pero le dolía aun más que Yuuki no confiara en ella. Lo único que no noto fue que en automático el chico salió tras ella cuando esta huyó, cuando pasaron por un callejón el chico le dio alcance jalándola de un brazo y obligándola a entrar en este hasta toparse con pared, ya allí la aprisiono en la pared tomando rápidamente las muñecas de la chica con una mano poniéndolas encima de la cabeza de ella y colocando su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de la pelimorada...

Yuuki: (serio) No

Athena: (llorando) ¡Eres un maldito narcisista! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Yuuki: Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo egoísta que soy (viendo como lloraba) ¡No me hagas esto! sabes que no soportó verte llorar

Athena: ¡Es tu culpa! Pensaste en todos menos en mi... tienes idea de lo que me dolió saber que llamaste a Lisia y le seguías el juego con sus estúpidos coqueteos

Yuuki: (ofendido) ¡No estaba coqueteando con ella!

Athena: (intentando zafarse) ¡PERO ELLA SI! ¡Ya suéltame!

Yuuki: (mostrándole dos paquetes con su mano libre) Escucha, yo le pedí que me trajera esto, son nuestros trajes para el gran concurso... y sobre lo otro... se sus intenciones pero nunca he considerado corresponderle... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo creer que eres la única para mi?

Athena: (bajando la mirada) me es difícil creerlo. Cuando me haces a un lado...

Yuuki: Se que hice las cosas mal, debí haberte dicho todo desde el principio...pero en algo te equivocas (viendo como lo miraba de forma expectativa) Desde el principio pense en ti y tuve miedo... ¡no quiero perderte! y fue entonces cuando entendí que tenia miedo... cuando dijiste que la persona que montara a Rayquaza moriría... me asuste

Athena: (cohibida) Yuuki

Yuuki: Me puse pensar, '¿que pasaría si tu me dices que iras?' fue entonces cuando pensé lo que sentiste al enterarte de todo... (mirando la herida de la sien de la chica) Me duele mas saber que te volviste a sacrificar en vano!

Athena: (sorprendida) ¿como lo sabes!?

Yuuki: (molesto) ¿creíste que no notaria que drenaron casi todo tu chacra? ¡Lo supe en cuanto te vi montada en Pilo!

Athena: Eso fue..,.

Yuuki: (calmándose) Tranquila... parte de esto es mi culpa... debí haberte dicho mis planes... como sea... Cuando oí que el mundo podría ser destruido me asuste, pero aun así trata de mantener la calma porque quería salvarlo... también intente mantenerte a salvo a ti pero... ¡No sabes la impotencia que siento al verte llena de heridas!... Cuando supe que caíste en el aro de Hoopa temí por tu seguridad, luego te vi luchando en ese cohete y ¡casi me da un infarto cuando ese Salamanence te hirió! todo este tiempo... he estado tan ansioso y tan asustado... no quería mentirte... pero tampoco quería que te lastimarás, y ahora después de todo estas aquí... (mirándola con suavidad) Sigo sin querer involucrarte, mas se que si lo hago solo causare que hagas las cosas a tu manera ¡te conozco demasiado para no saberlo! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi! por eso...(con firmeza) ¡Quiero que uses este traje conmigo! ¡Cumplamos la tradición juntos! salvemos esta región...no ¡Salvemos este mundo que tanto amamos! quiero que estemos juntos hasta el final ¡No te separes de mi lado! (acercando su rostro al de la chica que lo miraba estupefacta) ¡No me dejes!

[#Esta parte no es importante, el lemon solo se me ocurrió en el momento y no cambia en nada la historia, sin más interrupciones los dejo#]

Athena: Yuu...mhf

La chica no pudo responder nada ya que el chico la beso con fiereza mientras presionaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de la ojiazul, esto hizo gemir a esta lo cual fue aprovechado por el e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica enrollando su lengua y comenzando una lucha de dominio siendo este el ganador. Olvidándose de todo soltó los paquetes de su mano y ya libre la uso para levantar las blusas de Athena comenzando a acariciar sus senos, esta totalmente avergonzada intento separarse mas solo logro separar sus bocas

Athena: (jadeando) Yuuki...¡ para! este no es lugar para... ¡Ah!

Yuuki: (altanero) ¡No me importa! (mordiendo ligeramente un pezon) no tienes idea de cuanto me he contenido (soltando las muñecas de la chica y desabrochando el short blanco) ¡No me detendré ahora!

Athena: (apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del chico) ¡Pero nos pueden ver!

Yuuki: ¡Ya lo tengo cubierto! (bajando los short y ropa interior de la chica) Ruru y Kiruru evitaran que alguien venga

Athena: Pero... ¡Ah! (gimió al sentir dos dedos en su centro) Yu-u-ki

Yuuki: (mordiendo su lóbulo derecho mientras simulaba envestidas con sus dedos) te sugiero que te acomodes (oyendo los gemidos que soltaba) ¡No te soltare en un buen rato!

Dicho esto aumento el ritmo de sus dedos mientras succionaba uno de los pezones de la chica y acariciaba otro pellizcándolo levemente hasta dejarlos rojos y duros, cuando lo sintió temblar la agarro firmemente de la cadera con su brazo libre aumentando aun mas sus movimiento... solo hicieron falta unas estocadas para hacerla tener su primer orgasmo viendo como la cara de la ojiazul estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, unas pequeñas lágrimas de placer cayendo y un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalando de su boca, el cual fue limpiado por la boca del chico que luego la beso.

Apenas los espasmos pasaron las piernas de Athena flaquearon y se dejo caer al suelo junto con Yuuki, el cual quedo sentado con la ojiazul sentada a horcajadas encima de el... la imagen que le brindaba era sumamente eróticas ya que la chica en cuestión aun luchaba por recuperar el aliento mirándolo con cierto deseo.

Yuuki: (lamiendo el cuello de la chica)Eres preciosa... extrañe sentir tu cuerpo

Athena: (separándose levemente para quitarle la camisa) ¡No lo habrías hecho de no haberte ido así!

Yuuki: (mordiendo levemente los hombros de la chica) lo siento...¿me perdonarás?

Athena: Eso depende (bajando la bragueta del chico) ¿terminaras lo que empezaste?

Yuuki: ¡Pareces muy ansiosa! ... (burlón) crei que no querías hacerlo

Athena: (molesta) Tal vez deba buscar ayuda de alguien mas...

Yuuki: (celoso) ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie además de mi puede tenerte así!

Athena: ¿Entonces que esperas?

Yuuki: ¡Seras! (liberando su miembro ya erecto) luego no te quejes (entrando de golpe en el interior de la ojiazul)

Athena: ¡Ah! (aferrándose a la espalda del chico) lo sé... (clavando sus uñas en la piel del chico cuando lo sintió hasta el fondo) ¡solo no seas tan rudo!

Yuuki: (tomándola de cintura para moverse mas profundo) no puedo prometer eso (comenzando a moverse) ¡que estrecha estas!

Athena: Yu...u...ki... ¡Ah!... (cruzando las piernas en la cintura del chico) ¡No tan fuerte!

Yuuki: (comenzado a dejar marcas en los hombros de la chica) ¡lo siento!... (ronco) se siente muy bien (aumentando el ritmo) ¡estas tan húmeda y apretada!

Athena: Ah!...(acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico) ¡Yuuki!... (susurrando con necesidad) ¡sigue!

Punto y fuera...al oír eso Yuuki mando al diablo su auto control y aferrándose a las caderas de Athena comenzó a arremeter con fuerza y rapidez el interior de la chica... tal vez era un poco tarde, pero no quería tenerla lejos de el... al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado con mas fuerza (como si quisiera exprimirlo) sintió el final cerca, por lo que la abrazo con un brazo de la cintura con fuerza acercándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo y con la otra tomo su cabeza recargandola en su pecho. Solo hicieron falta unos movimientos mas y sintió como era apretado aún mas provocando que soltara su semilla dentro de la chica y esta soltara sus líquidos combinándose en su interior... esta gimió un poco al sentir como su interior no pudo mantener todo el semen del chico y resbalaba entre sus nalgas hasta el suelo...

Aun sintiendo los espasmos del acto en sus sexos, Yuuki separo levemente la cabeza de Athena y la beso con dulzura, transmitiéndole calma, después de una ronda de besos salió con cuidado del interior de la chica y la abrazo sentándola en sus piernas.

[# Aquí ya es seguro leer, (^o^u) #]

Como aun conservaban sus mochilas, saco una manta de la suya y estrechándola en sus brazos los cubrió a ambos comenzando a darle pequeño besos en la nariz, la mejilla, el cuello y en cuanto lugar se le ocurriera. Athena simplemente dejo que la mimara mientras se recargaba en el pecho desnudo de Yuuki...

Yuuki: Cuando nos volvimos a ver y no podías hablar... y al verte llena de heridas y con el chacra tan bajo ¡me sentí tan culpable! ¡tan preocupado! (abrazándola con mas fuerza) ¡No quiero perderte! ¡no otra vez!

Athena: (cariñosa) Entonces no me dejes ir...¡Vayamos juntos y cumplamos la tradición!

Yuuki: (devolviendo el gesto) si...

Mas tarde ambos se reencontraron con Esmerald (claro que ya vestidos), los miembros del alto mando, los lideres de gimnasio y los cerebros frontera, estaban afinando los ultimo detalles del plan siendo comandado por el equipo científico, Blue, Giovanni y Athena... esta ultima estaba hablando con Drake...

Drake: lo lamento ojou-chan, (haciendo una reverencia) quise hacer algo por mi cuenta y al final no logre nada

Athena: ¡Nada de eso! es verdad que actuaste sólo, pero no fuiste el único... además, de no ser por tu ayuda no hubiésemos encontrado el clan Dracoind, así que levanta la cara (viendo como levantaba la vista) Domador de dragones Drake... ¡muéstrame tu coraje y salvemos este planeta!

Esa noche dejarían que Athena y Yuuki descansaran, especialmente esta ultima que estaba mas débil de lo que aparentaba, así que a base de regaños (por parte de Winona y Esmerald) ambos fueron enviados a una habitación a dormir, el ojirojo fue enviado para que se asegurara que de verdad dormiría. Lo sorprendente fue que apenas la ojiazul toco la cama se quedo dormida, el azabache se río un poco al ver esto, así que solo le retiro el calzado y le desato en cabello, procediendo a hacer lo mismo con el y se acostó junto con la chica abrazándola protectora mente... ya la mañana les diría que pasaría...

En la madrugada, justo en el laboratorio donde estaban los trajes listos, se vio una sombra que saco un Noivern e hizo que usara supersónico haciendo una fisura que no se veía en el casco de uno de los trajes, cuando iba a proceder a atacar el otro un beedril la ataco siendo rescatada por el Noivern, y huyendo en el acto... el dueño del Beedril, que no esta otro sino Giovanni vio de forma seria el lugar donde la figura huyo mientras iba a avisar lo ocurrido a los científicos...

Aunque revisaron los trajes no pudieron encontrar daño alguno (recordemos que la fisura era solo visible a nivel microoscopio y no tenían tiempo para pensar en la posibilidad) por lo que lo dejaron pasar creyendo que el saboteador fallo...oh, no sabían que tan equivocados estaban...

Al día siguiente Athena y Yuuki despertaron con mas energías, por lo que bajo la insistencia del ojirojo se pusieron los trajes de concurso que había hecho... tal vez sentía que era el final... o tal vez simplemente ya no pudo esperar mas para ver usar ese traje a Athena, sea lo que sea, y con sumo cuidado hizo que la ojiazul se arreglada tal cual el lo había imaginado...

Al final la chica usaba una blusa de escote cuadrado y manga a tres cuartos la cual le llegaba un poco debajo del pecho, tenía un moño rosa en el pecho con varios tonos que iban del rosa al morado, del pecho hacia abajo formaba un especie de chaleco rosa que dejaba ver botones amarillos, del moño para arriba tenia un listón que rodeaba el cuello y se amarraba de nuevo al pecho, las mangas eran blancas con terminación en ligeros holanes, también usaba una falda que le quedaba debajo de la cadera y llegaba a tres cuartos del muslo de tres holanes rosa, morado y blanco, el arreglo de la cadera era blanco con un listón rosa en medio amarrado en un moño que tenia colgado una pokebola, debajo de la falda usaba un especie de short corto con holanes de color rosa y amarillo, también tenia una pulsera amarilla con su piedra activadora colgando (la del mega brazalete), la otra la llevaba oculta en su busto, unos zapatos de tacón rosas con un listón que le llegaba debajo de la pantorrilla donde se amarraba en moños, y para terminar el conjunto tenia el cabello peinado en una media coleta de lado amarrado con un moño rosa con listones amarillos y morados y en resto del cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta los tobillos.

Yuuki por su lado usaba una playera negra con arreglos verdes que le dejaba ver el ombligo, una chaqueta roja con arreglos negros, un especie de estola en el lado derecho, y las mangas tenían un dobles que terminaba con una franja negra y unos arreglos de metal, un pantalón negro con un cinturón carmín con arreglos cafés y un especie de llavero con un pokebola incrustada, una pulsera con arreglos grises la cual tenia su piedra activadora incrustada, usaba unos botines rojos con cinturones y unos arreglos negros, para terminar el atuendo no llevaba su usual gorro y los flequillos (o gallos, como dicen en México) estaban pintados en rojo y amarillo.

Athena: (avergonzada) ¡no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de usar esto!

Yuuki: ¡Oh vamos! ¡me lo debes y lo sabes!

Athena: ya lo sé... pero...

Yuuki: mm?

Athena: (sonrojada) la falda es muy corta...

Yuuki: oh! pero pensando en eso hice ese short además... (Abrazándola de la espalda y acariciándole una pierna) Así puedo apreciar mejor tus piernas

Athena: (alejándolo sonrojada) ¡Pervertido!

Yuuki: jajaja ¡oh vamos! era broma

Athena: (indignada) mou...

Un rato mas tarde (en cuanto terminaron de revisar lis trajes) el señor Engranaje y Esmerald fueron por ellos encontrándolos discutiendo como de costumbre, lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que usaban los trajes de concurso mas lo desmeritaron al verlos peleando...

Esmerald: ¡Oigan! se completaron las modificaciones a los trajes Aqua y Magma

Yuuki: ¡Ya vamos!

Athena: ¡Si!

Así, ambos entraron se dirigieron al laboratorio donde ya los esperaba el equipo científico, Steven, Wallace y Winona, fue así como apenas llegaron los ayudaron a ponerse los trajes, Yuuki al colocarse el casco de su traje noto algo raro, pero al ver que no había comentarios con respecto al estado de los trajes no comento nada, mas Athena si noto algo por lo que se mantuvo atenta. [#gogleen los trajes como trajes espaciales de pokemon Oras... perdón, no sé como describirlos#]

Sr Engranaje: ¡Muy bien! Sus trajes ya han sido equipados, Han sido diseñados para que luego de que se confirme la destrucción del meteoro, el cable link se active para que ustedes dos sean teletransportados aquí. Así pueden estar tranquilos al dirigir a Rayquaza para que mega evolucioné y utilice Ascenso Draco..

En una parte de los trajes estaban incrustadas las piedras activadoras, pero lo curioso era que el traje de Yuuki (el cual era rojo) tenía mas piedras activadoras siendo un total de doce, mientras que el traje de Athena (que era azul) solo tenia cuatro y la joya de control de Rayquaza...

Yuuki: (mirando las piedras activadoras) ¿Estas son... las piedras activadoras de Aster que Devon recuperó?

Abue: Si, la piedra de Zinnia y la de Aster también están alli

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿La de Zinnia?

Abue: Fue un castigo, por haber causado tantos problemas...

Athena: (seria) "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto (mirando a Yuuki) ¡por favor, que no sea nada malo!"

Stone: En el traje de Sapphire esta la joya verde

Esmerald: (cruzando los brazos en su cabeza) Bueno... el hecho de que no se puedan ver el uno al otro en sus trajes de concurso puestos... Apesta bastante

Yuuki: Un momento... (confundido) ¿por que mi traje tiene mas piedras activadoras y el de Athena tiene la joya verde?

Esmerald: (burlón) eso es obvio... porque Sapphire tiene mayor control de Rayquaza que tu... ella no necesita las piedras, las que le dieron fueron solo por precaución

Yuuki: Oye!

Athena: (restándole importancia) ¡Esta bien! creo haber dicho el proceso de la tradición

Yuuki: (ofendido) me estas llamando inútil

Athena: (fingiendo demencia) ¿quién sabe? ¿de qué hablas? (sonriendo) de todos modos, una vez que regresemos podremos vernos con estos disfraces chillones cualquier otro día

Yuuki: (con un tic nervioso) ¿'disfraces chillones'? (con sus brazos en jarra molesto) ¿Que se supone significa eso? Justo cuando pensé que nos veíamos bien juntos...

Athena: (fingiendo inocencia) ¡Ups! se me salió, ¿por que eres tan minucioso?

Yuuki: ¡que novata eres...!

Athena: ¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso! ¡Los chicos como tu son tan...!

Antes de que esto fuera a mas, los maestros de ambos se acercaron intentando mediarlos...

Winona: (intentando parar su pelea) Oigan ¿por que no mejor dejan eso para cuando regresen?

Wallace: Los llevare a Rayquaza en mi auto

Mientras esto ocurría, en el lugar comenzó a oírse el sonido de cuando se rompe el viento por lo que Steven extrañado...

Steven: (confundido) ¿Em? esta demasiado ruidoso aquí afuera

No les dio ni tiempo para procesar nada, solo pudieron ver como Rayquaza bajaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad y tomaba en cada garra a Yuuki y Athena despegando inmediatamente al espacio bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes...

Esmerald: (sorprendido y preocupado) SAPPHIREEE, RUBYYY!

Steven: (firme) ¡Wallace, Winona, informen al equipo aéreo que se ha adelantado la hora del ataque!

Sr Engranaje: (preocupado) ¡Pero que pasara con Sapphire y Ruby!

Steven: Solo estoy siguiendo las ordenes de Sapphire... no la Campeona ¡Contantacte a las demás regiones!

Wallace y Winona: ¡Entendido!

En ese mismo momento, cuando todos comenzaron a movilizarse, Abue noto que Zinnia estaba en el lugar viendo en dirección donde Rayquaza se había ido de forma maliciosa, al ver eso inmediatamente se preocupó al relacionar el sabotaje del que les había advertido Giovanni el día de ayer...

Abue: (preocupada) Zinnia ¿Que hiciste?

Zinnia: (de forma maníaca) Aun si ellos consiguen destruir el meteorito con el dragón sagrado... ¡Uno de ellos morirá! hice una grieta en el traje de ese mocoso... solo soportara lo suficiente para destruir el meteoro... ¡Quiero ver la cara de desesperación de esa maldita niña!

Abue: (dándole una bofetada) ¡Estas loca! tu ambición te ha hecho ir demasiado lejos (completamente furiosa) ¡Renza, Toma-toma! (los mencionados se acercaron rápidamente al lugar) saquen las cosas de Zinnia del clan!

Zinnia: (preocupada) ¿que vas a hacer Abue?

Abue: (firme) A partir de ahora estas exiliada del clan Dracoind, ¡Te prohibido volver a poner un pie en la villa!

Zinnia: (enojada) ¡No me puedes estar haciendo esto! ¡Salvar al mundo es el trabajo de nuestro clan! ¡Esos indignos no merecen tomar el lugar de Aster!

Abue: ¡Es mi última palabra Zinnia! preferiste la venganza, la soberbia y la ambición por encima del clan y los verdaderos deseos de Aster, ¡acepta la responsabilidad de tus actos!

Zinnia: ¡ABUE!

Abue: Renza, sacala de mi vista... ya ha hecho bastante (comenzando a caminar)

En cuanto Renza se llevo a Zinnia a rastras, Toma-toma si guía a Abue la cual se veía preocupada y nerviosa...

Toma-toma: Abue, ¿que va a hacer?

Abue: intentar salvar la vida de esos chicos... debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Por mientras, la operación para salvar el planeta ya había comenzado... El meteorito nombrado Delta, comenzaría a ser atacado... continuara

 **Soy una persona horrible ¡ya se! según yo había subido capitulo la semana pasada y andaba bien concha por la vida con mi extraña rutina hasta que después de pensarlo y razonarlo en la semana... me di cuenta que no lo hice ¡de veras lo siento! en uno de mis desvarios alucine con que si lo hice, en compensación subiré el capitulo que les debo, el de esta semana y uno extra.. (TToTT)... en un rato mas los subo y de veras lo siento, se que ni les ha de interesar, pero como es mi ultimo año de Licenciatura todos los maestros me han estado presionando con la tesis y yo de AHHHH, ya se que debo graduarme y no quedarme como un parásito pero... bueno, tratare que esto no ocurra mas (creo)... en un rato nos leemos!**


	61. Chapter 61 ¡Mi nombre es Krono Zero!, la

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 61:¡Mi nombre es Krono Zero!, la extinción de una luz y ¿Deoxys?

Regresando con Yuuki y Athena, estos al entender su situación solo se dejaron llevar por el dragón viendo como rápidamente pasaban las capas del planeta hasta que por fin llegaron al espacio... más específicamente enfrente del meteorito que amenazaba a su planeta...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) Así que este es el gran meteoro Delta! En realidad puede algo así de grande... ¿ser destruido por Rayquaza?

Athena: (firme) Yuuki, Rayquaza no está ansioso o dudoso. Solamente esta esperando...hasta que pueda utilizar su máximo poder

Yuuki: (mirándola) ¿cómo lo sabes?

Athena: Puedo sentirlo... lo sentimientos de Rayquaza... sus latidos... sus sentimientos... puedo sentirlo todo...

Yuuki: (mirando al meteorito) ¡Esta bien! ¡Creeré en ti! ¡Rayquaza, une te con la luz de nuestras piedras activadoras!

Athena: ¡Ahora!

Yuuki y Athena: (sincronizados) ¡Mega evoluciona! y... (Decididos) ¡ASCENSO DRACO!

Al decir eso el pokemon cambio de forma [#googleenlo ... no se cono describirlo otra vez#] y ataco directamente al meteorito causando una gran explosión, y cuando la luz de la explosión desapareció, pudieron ver como otro ataque se unía al suyo y el meteorito comenzaba a fragmentarse hasta que se separo en muchos fragmentos que comenzaron a ir a la tierra...

Al mismo tiempo en Arrecipolis...

Cosmo: ¡El gran meteoro delta se está evaporando por la fuerza ejercida en en área en que Rayquaza ataco! (Sonriente) ¡Su masa está desapareciendo rápidamente! ¡FUE UN EXITO!

Al mismo tiempo en un archipiélago donde estaba la formación de Hoen, que al mismo tiempo estaba en contacto con las formaciones de las otras regiones...

Steven: (conectado en su comunicador) ¡¿Éxito!? ¡Entendido! (dirigiéndose a las formaciones con voz de mando) ¡Alerta a todos los equipos de ataque! ¡El ataque comienza en cinco segundos!

Todos: 5!... 4!... 3!... 2! ...1! ... 0!

Al decir eso con sus pokemon lanzaron un ataque combinado que pronto se unió al ataque de Rayquaza... en cuento confirmaron la destrucción del meteorito...

Cosmo:(emocionado) ¡Los fragmentos del meteoro se están dispersando! ¡MISION COMPLETA!

Stone: (hablando en un comunicador) ¡Steven! ¡Has que los equipos de ataque se encarguen de los fragmentos! ¡Traeremos a esos dos chicos de vuelta!

Pero fue en ese momento cuando Esmerald sintió que algo iba mal, ya que vio en la pantalla que conectaba con los cascos de Athena y Yuuki un especie de triángulo extraño, y se preocupo mas al ver entrar a Abue y Toma-toma muy alterados...

Abue: ¡Tienen que traer a esos chicos de regreso ahora!

Cosmo: lo sabemos, ya han cumplido su misión

Toma-toma: (preocupado) ¡NO, USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN! están en peligro!

Esmerald: ¡¿de que hablan!?

Abue: Descubrimos que Zinnia saboteo uno de los trajes...

Stone: lo sabemos, pero revisamos los trajes y. o tenían daño alguno...

Abue: (alterada) ¡No lo entienden! el daño fue a nivel molecular, si no los sacan de allí pronto, el clásico explotara y el chico morira!

Esmerald: (sorprendido) ¡¿QUE!?

Stone: (preocupado) ¡Debemos traerlos de inmediato!

Mitch: (nervioso intentando traerlos) ¡El sistema de apoyo se ha interrumpido y ya no aparece en el monitor!

Angie: ¡Tampoco aparece en el mpnitos!

Esmerald:(desesperado viendo al señor Engraje) ¡¿Que ocurrió maestro!?

Engranaje: ¡N-no lo se!

Stone: (viendo el triangulo de la pantalla) No dentro del meteorito...pero dentro de ese triangulo...algo...

Esmerald: (desesperado) ¡¿QUE HAY DE RUBY Y SAPPHIRE!?

Cosmo: Los fragmentos se han agrupado... ¡Y apuntan hacia ciudad Arrecipolis! ¡¿Las coordenadas son...!? (Sorprendido mirando a Giovanni el cual salió del laboratorio) ¡¿Eh!?

Mientras esto pasaba, Giovanni miraba la pantalla con seriedad, parecía que después de todo si sabía que era ese pokemon...

Giovanni: "Así que eras tu... tu, el que cree y luego libere"

Al mismo tiempo en el espacio Athena y Yuuki habían sido soltados por Rayquaza ya que este había comenzado a pelear con un pokemon que salió del triangulo el cual era de color rojo con azul. Al ser soltados ambos se tomaron firmemente de las manos mientras veían atónitos que la teoría de Giovanni y Athena resulto cierta...

Yuuki: (recordando que Red les había hablado de ese pokemon) ¡Es tal y como Red-sempai nos dijo! ¡Un pokemón del esp...!?

Antes de poder completar la frase al casco del chico le salió una gran grieta, esto sorprendió a ambos chicos e hizo que la mente de Athena comenzara atrabajar rápidamente, ¡Si no hacían algo rápido Yuuki estaría en un gran peligro!

Yuuki: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Que esta pasan...!?

Athena: (con voz de mando) ¡NO HABLES! ¡Si continuas hablando el casco se romperá mas rápido! (el chico solo asintió) "¿qué hacemos? aun si cambiara su traje por la armadura de maestro, nada nos asegura que en ese lapso de tiempo no muera por la gravedad o el ozono... (Viendo al chico preocupada)pero si se queda en ese traje nada nos asegura que el casco resista hasta que Rayquaza derrote a Deoxys y nos lleve de regreso... ¿que hacer?"

En eso noto que cerca de ellos estaba apareciendo un aro de Hoopa y como este buscaba algo en el lugar con su mano, por lo que sin dejar al chico reaccionar lo apretó de la mano viéndolo de forma dolida...

Yuuki: Athe...

Athena: (soltando un par de lágrimas) Lo siento Yuuki, los boletos que me diste para el show de constelaciones estelares... cayeron en el océano y se arruinaron... ahora...no podemos ir y verlo juntos...

Yuuki: (sonriendo levemente) ¡¿Quien necesita boletos!? (Mirando a frente) solo mira

Al oír eso la chica miro también y vio una impresionante cantidad de estrellas fugaces a su alrededor por lo que solo afirmo si agarre al chico..

Athena: (cerrando sus ojos) Estoy tan feliz... pudimos estar juntos hasta el ultimo momento...

Yuuki: (viendo el aro de Hoopa) ¡¿Que estas...!?

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada uso su magia de gravedad y lanzó al chico al aro de Hoopa justo a tiempo para que este lo jalara hacia la tierra... a salvo

Yuuki: (siendo arrastrado por Hoopa) ¡ATHENAAAAA!

Apenas llego al laboratorio Yuuki intento regresar, mas el aro de Hoopa se cerro de golpe ya que uno de los ataques de Deoxys paso a través de el dándole a Hoopa dejándolo de combate, cuando iba a intentar forzar al pokemon a despertar el casco termino por romperse haciendo que el ojirojo cayera de sentón ahogándose, ya que el aire de la tierra y el tanque de aire mentor al mismo tiempo en sus pulmones... cuando se hubo recuperado (gracias a la asistencia de Abue) vio en la pantalla como Athena fue recogida de nuevo por Rayquaza y se enfrentaban juntos a Deoxys.

Mientras tanto con Athena...

Athena: (seria) "¡lo sabia!, Red-sempai tenía razón, y si el tenía razón... (Viendo a Deoxys mientras esquivaban un ataque) el lugar al que debemos apuntar es..."

Pensando en ello la chica vio el centro del pecho de Deoxys topándose con. un especie de orbe, al notarlo comenzó a planear algo para derrotarlo, mas no contó con que el pokemon no se dejaria vencer tan fácilmente y en un intento desesperado los ataco con un hiperrayo...

Para horror de los que veían la pantalla, vieron como el ataque de Deoxys fue esquivado por Rayquaza, más no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que Athena fue atravesada en el vientre, esta no hizo sonido alguno más que escupir sangre mientras se aferraba a la cabeza del dragón...

Aun con todo y la herida la chica saco de su traje una pokebola y aguantando el dolor...

Athena: "¡solo tendré una oportunidad!" Debemos atacar... ¡Su núcleo! ¡Rayquaza, apunta a su núcleo y usa Ascenso Draco!

El dragón rápidamente se precipitó contra Deoxys atacando su núcleo y destruyéndolo... en cuanto le impacto Deoxys dejo de moverse y salió volando fuera de órbita, fue en ese momento que Athena lanzo la pokebola atrapándolo e hizo que Rayquaza le ayudará a recuperar la pokebola donde ahora residía el pokemon del espacio.

Apenas obtuvo la pokebola la abrazo contra si al mismo tiempo que Rayquaza la bajaba de su cabeza y la tomaba en una de sus garras lo mas delicadamente posible para así regresar a la tierra, tal vez no

podía decirlo, pero estaba sumamente preocupado por la chica...

En la tierra ya se preparaban para recibir a Athena, para sorpresa de todos Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai y Shikamaru llegaron al lugar enviados por Kakashi. Estos habian llegado justo cuando Yuuki fue enviado de regreso por Athena, por lo que Sakura al ver que la ojiazul fue atravesada se preparo para tratarla inmediatamente al llegar. Red, Blue, Wally y Steven también habían regresado y esperaban el regreso de la chica con los demás

Al oír un rugido levantaron la vista y vieron que Rayquaza se aproximaba a una buena velocidad al lugar, dándole espacio dejaron que aterrizara viendo como colocaba a la chica en el suelo mientras la rodeaba como formando un muro de protección. Yuuki salio corriendo hacia la chica siendo seguido por Esmerald, Wally, Winona, Steven, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, el dragón los vio de forma hostil mas al ver la preocupación de los cuatro por la chica les permito el paso, la visión que se encontraron fue dolorosa...

Athena se e con traba en el suelo boca arriba con una pokebola en su pecho, el hueco de su vientre seguía sangrando de tal flor a que ya había un pequeño charco de sangre mientras esta tenía los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente se acercaron a la chica por lo que mientras Sakura y Hinata (que había aprendido ninjutsu medico) le hacían primeros auxilios, Steven y Winona le retiraba con cuidado el traje dañado y Yuuki recostaba la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas. Ya libre comenzaron a curarla, mas ambas kunoichis se dieron cuenta de algo malo...

Hinata: (preocupada) ¡No puede ser!

Yuuki: ¿Que pasa?

Sakura: (frustrada) ¡La herida no cierra!

Naruto: (sorprendido) ¡¿qué dijiste!? ¡¿Por qué!?

Sakura: (seria) La cantidad de ozono que entró en su cuerpo al ser herida ha destruido su sistema inmunológico y no permite la regeneración

Winona: (preocupada) ¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?

Naruto: (confundido y preocupado) ¿qué significa que su sistema inmunológico haya sido destruido?

Hinata: significa que su cuerpo ha sido envenenado y no le permite curarse

Naruto: ¡no puede ser!

Steven: ¡¿que hacemos!?

Sakura: (desesperada) ¡No lo se! podría hacer un antídoto ¡pero no hay tiempo! si sigue así morirá por la gravedad de la herida ¡si tan solo pudiéramos parar el sangrado!

Mientras esto pasaba Yuuki miraba incrédulo los hechos... no podía estar pasando esto.. esta vez estaba a su lado y no podía hacer nada, estaba punto de enloquecer mas fue Esmerald el que se acerco y arrodillándose le dio un puñetazo al chico...

Esmerald: (molesto) ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! ¡¿no vas a hacer nada!?

Al ser golpeado el chico reaccionó e ignorando las normas de los Maestro de la llave espada comenzó a usar Cura++ en Athena, sorprendidos vieron que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse, pero el estado de Athena aun estaba empeorando, cuando el chico iba a usar mas poder mágico fue la mano de la chica la que lo detuvo...

Yuuki: ¡¿Athena!?

Athena: esta...bien... (dándole la pokebola) por favor... curen a este pequeño... su intención nunca fue hacer daño a nadie... solo quería alejarse de aquel hombre que lo creo

Wally: (preocupado) ¡Nos encargaremos de el! ¡Pero resiste!

Yuuki: (alterado) Sakura, ¿cuánto tardaras en hacer ese antídoto?

Sakura: (asustada) aun si comienzo ahora tardaría tres días... ¡no lo lograría a tiempo!

Esmerald: ¡¿y que hay del equipo científico!? si se unen tal vez puedan..,

Steven: (impotente) no, no lo lograrían a tiempo, en ese lapso por la falta de su sistema inmunológico, hasta el aire la mataría

Naruto: ¡¿que tal si le paso chacra de Kurama!?

Hinata: (negando) no, eso solo la mataría más rápido, en este momento su cuerpo no soportaría la energía de un bijuu

Winona: ¡¿entonces qué podemos hacer!?

Athena: (con voz calmada) nada...

Esta simple declaración hizo que todos se congelaran, después de tanto trabajo saber que la salvación del planeta había tenido un sacrificio... no era un trago agradable. Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con un puño sumamente frustrado ya que se suponía habían ido a ayudarlos, pero solo terminaron como espectadores sin poder hacer nada, mientras que los demás comenzaban a sollozar en silencio... Para este punto el resto ya se había acercado y al entender la situación solo bajaron la cabeza apenados sin saber qué hacer.

Debido al revuelo del meteoro era sumamente difícil acceder a las regiones, por lo que los hermanos de Athena tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar al lugar, en camino a ciudad Arrecipolis, Seiya se encontró con Murase y Athem , por lo que los tres llegaron justo cuando los demás discutían sobre el estado de la chica, y al oír esa declaración de su hermana, los tres sintieron la desesperación crecer en sus leche mientras corrían con la chica. Yuuki, que aun tenia a la chica en sus piernas, la acomodo mejor ahora recargando el torso de la chica en pecho y las piernas de esta encima de las suyas abrazándola fuertemente...

Yuuki: (llorando) ¡Maldición...maldición... MALDICION!

Athena: no llores... esto no es tu culpa (abriendo sus ojos) fue así porque yo lo quise

Yuuki: ¡Pero si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de esa grieta tu...!

Athena: ¡nada hubiera cambiado!... desde el principio note algo raro en tu traje pero no dije nada... después de todo también fue mi culpa... cuando vi que ti casco se rompía ¡me asuste!... temía tanto que murieras allí son poder hacer nada...por eso... cuando vi el aro de Hoopa buscándonos... no lo dude mas y te saque de allí

Seiya: ne -san...

Athena: Seiya... Athem... Murase... qué bien... ¿están bien?

Athem :(furioso)¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTAR ESO! ¡¿POR QUE NO NOS PEDISTE AYUDA!? ¡¿POR QUE!?

Athena: nada de eso hubiera cambiado algo... ninguno de los tres podía hacer un lazo con Rayquaza... ¿en que hubiera cambiado?

Athem y Seiya: pero..!?

Murase: (poniendo un brazo delante de ellos) ¡paren los dos!... Athena ya... (viendo como la chica estaba cada vez mas débil y pálida)

Athena: Seiya, Athem , Murase... tal vez fue un corto tiempo pero... (sonriendo) fui muy feliz de haberme encontrado con ustedes de nuevo... gracias

Para este punto Athem le dio la espalda llorando mientras Seiya y Murase lo hacían pero viéndola...

Athena: Naruto... no lo olvides... aunque no seamos familia por sangre aun sigues siendo mi hermano... ¡no renuncies y nunca te des por vencido!

Naruto: (llorando) Athena-chan...

Athena: Sakura... sigue como hasta ahora... no creo que falte mucho para que ese idiota acepte tus sentimientos... ¡buena suerte! (viendo como esta negaba llorando) Hinata...

Hinata: (con voz quebrada) si...

Athena: Sabes que eres mi mayor confidente... me has apoyado y has creído en mi todo este tiempo... por eso hasta ahora...¡Gracias por ser mi amiga!, también Naruto ha aceptado tus sentimientos... lo único que me resta por decir... ¡no te rindas!

Hinata: (llorando) Athenaaaa!

Athena: Wally... no te conocí tanto como me hubiera gustado... pero puedo decirte que ¡has crecido mucho!... aquella batalla que tuvimos fue muy divertida... si sigues así llegaras muy lejos... !buena suerte!

Wally: (limpiándose unas lágrimas asintiendo) si... ¡yo también me divertí!

Athena: Steven, hasta ahora me has apoyado en todo lo que has podido... por favor... ¡no te culpes! (viendo como el chico la veía frustrado) nada de esto ha sido tu culpa... tu hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos... por eso... se que es egoísta pero... ¿podrías hacerte cargo de la liga otra vez? (viendo como este iba a negarse) además de mi... tu eres el único que puede mantener esta región estable... recuerda que todos dependen del campeón

Steven: (tragándose el nudo en su garganta) Si... cuenta conmigo... ¡no dejare que nada de lo que hiciste sea en vano!

Athena: si... Winona... ¿que puedo decirte que no señas ya?... desde que nos conocimos has sido como una madre para mi... ¡me has enseñado tantas cosas!... solo lamento no haber podido cumplir con tus expectativas

Winona: (sosteniéndole una mano) ¡No digas tonterías! ¡siempre has sido un orgullo para mi! no importaba que, siempre te has esforzado y has llegado hasta donde estas por tu trabajo duro... (Sollozando) ¡Nunca podrías decepcionarme!

Athena: lo siento... Esmerald...(viendo que el chico retenía a duras penas sus lágrimas) hemos jugado, peleado y discutido... pero sabes que te considero un amigo y un gran entrenador... ¡Sigue tan fuerte como hasta ahora! ¡Recuerda que somos el trio de conquistadores!

Esmerald: (limpiándose las lágrimas) tonta!... por supuesto que que lo hare

Athena: y... Yuuki (notando que el chico apretaba su agarre) por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo ...por tolerar mi mal carácter... por haberte quedado conmigo aun después de ver lo peor de mi... por haber permitido que alguien como yo estuviera a tu lado... por todo... gracias

Yuuki: (llorando mientras tomaba la mejilla de la chica) ¡Ni lo digas!...soy yo...el que debería agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi...por eso... ¡No me dejes!... nada esto hubiera pasado de no haber te dejado ir conmigo

Athena: (acariciando las mejillas del chico) esa fue... mi desicion... así como fue la tuya el dejarme de lado hace días... pero... aun así... fui muy feliz cuando me pediste ir contigo al espacio... gracias Yuuki

El chico solo la atrajo mas hacia si llorando, cuando se hubo calmado un poco... se separo levemente de ella dejando que mirara el cielo, mas la declaración que hizo fue como una puñalada en el corazón para todos...

Athena: (débil) ¿Es de noche?

Yuuki: eh?

Athena: (con la visión borrosa) no puedo ver nada... todo es oscuro

Yuuki: (con tono consolador) s-si! ¡es de noche!

Athena: ya veo...¡queria verlo!... el amanecer...

Yuuki sin soportarlo la beso de forma necesitada... no quería dejarla ir... mas la vida de la chica se le iba de las manos sin poder hacer nada... pudo sentir que era correspondido, mas poco a poco sintió como los labios de la chica iban perdiendo movimiento hasta quedarse estáticos y separarse de el al mismo tiempo que las manos que acariciaban sus mejillas caían al suelo en un movimiento sordo...

Al separarse noto que la vida de la chica se había extinguido y que todos comenzaban a llorar a lágrima viva, desesperado comenzo a moverla pero al entender que no despertaría...

Yuuki: (llorando) ATHENAAAAAAAA!

En ese mismo momento Zinnia se hallaba vagando en una de las islas. vírgenes muy enojada, su plan había funcionado y Athena había muerto mas nunca estuvo en sus planes ser exiliada de su clan, mas le quedaba esa 'dulce' victoria que había logrado...

Pensando en que haría a partir de ahogara creyó que lo mas conveniente era esperar a recuperarse de sus heridas y luego ir a una región lejana para poder seguir los 'deseos'de Aster, ¿quien sabe?con un poco de suerte y conseguía despertar a los pokemon legendarios de esa región y los haría pelear con Rayquaza, con eso en mente comenzó a buscar un lugar donde acampar.

Para este punto sus pokemon habían dejado de creer en ella, ya que vieron como poco a poco la cordura de su entrenadora se iba distorcionando hasta llegar a un punto donde no le importaba la vida de nadie mas que su propia diversión...

Cuando Zinnia encontró una cueva saco a sus pokemon para alimentarlos, mas estos se negaron a recibir algo de ella ocasionando que se enfureciera y lanzándoles la comida...

Zinnia: ¡PUES MUERAN DE HAMBRE SI ESO QUIEREN!

Dicho eso se concentro en preparar su comida, mas no noto que detrás de ella se comenzó a formar neblina negra y de allí se abrió un portal, sus pokemon al ver eso intentaron persuadirla mas esta al creer que sólo querían comida los ignoro... ojala lo hubiera hecho... de ser así... tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad...

Del portal salio un hombre alto de tez clara, cabello corto blanco, ojos carmesí, y debajo del ojo izquierdo tenía dos lunares, usaba una camisa negra de manga larga ajustada, corbata negra, chaleco y pantalones de vestir negros, mocasines, guantes sin dedos de cuero negros, y lentes, este tenia una expresión seria y veía con cierto fastidio a Zinnia que aun no había notado su existencia...

Hombre: (con voz de fastidio) Así que esta es la mujer de la que tengo que encargarme...(viendo como esta volteaba asustada tirando la comida que había preparado para ella) ¡con que cerda me vinieron a mandar!

Zinnia: (señalándolo asustada) ¡¿Qu-quien diablos eres tú!?

Hombre: ¿yo?... interesante pregunta cerda... se podría decir que soy un ángel... aunque mucho me llaman demonio, monstruo... dios... (Irónico) ja, ¡que idiotez! puedes llamarme como la mayoría cerda... (Sacando una guadaña) Kronno Zero

Zinnia: (temblando) ¡¿que-que es lo que quieres conmigo!? ¡no he hecho nada malo!

Kronno:¡Oh! en eso te equivocas cerda... haz estado usando a pokemon legendarios... en otras palabras dioses, para tu propio beneficio, ¡Arceus desea tu cabeza!

Zinnia: (aterrada) ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por mi clan, Aster y el planeta! ¡no puedes condenar me por eso!

Kronno: (serio) claro que puedo y lo hare, todo lo que has dicho han sido pretextos para salvar tu patética vida cerda, las entidades del espacio y el tiempo tampoco están felices contigo, además, ¡nada justifica que hayas asesinado a la elegida!

Zinnia: ¡¿Te refieres a esa mocosa!? ¡se lo merecía! ¡debió haber sufrido mas la maldita!

Kronno: (viendo el portal) eso es lo que dice la cerda...

Al oír eso Zinnia volteo al portal y con horror vio como Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Jiratina la veían furiosos, ese cuarteto era conocido por no tener nada de agrado por la humanidad, sin embargo tenían un especial respeto a ciertas personas elegidas para guiar a los humanos y pokemon a vivir en armonía... y una de esas personas era Athena.

Zinnia solo vio que Jiratina rugía de forma peligrosa y eso desato la siguiente acción...

Kronno: (sonriendo macabramente) ¡Como ordene! (clavando la guadaña en la espalda de Zinnia) ¡me desharé de la basura!

Zinnia: (cayendo en el suelo gritando de dolor) AAAAHHHHH! ¡¿que te pasa!? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO!?

Kronno: callate, maldita cerda! (sacando y volviendo a encajar ahora en una pierna)

Zinnia: AAAHHH! DETENTE!

Kronno: son ordenes (sacando y ahora cortando una pierna) y de cualquier forma no quiero... (sonriendo) ¡Esto es divertido! (oyendo como gritaba cuando le corto un brazo)

Los pokemon de la chica miraban la escena horrorizados, mas no pudieron hacer nada, el terror de ver que el mismísimo Arceus allí no les permito moverse, solo veían como la chica era deshollada en vida y para horror de todos Kronno saco un especie de reloj de arena reconstruyendo el cuerpo de Zinnia hasta dejarla como cuando llego para volver a repetir el proceso, una y otra y otra vez...

Luego de un par de horas este se aburrió y dejando solo el torso con la cabeza (habiendo previamente cortado sus extremidades) miro a Jiratina con voz de fastidio...

Kronno: ¡Esto dejo de ser divertido!... la mente de la cerda se rompió hace ya un rato... (viendo como el pokemon rugía) ... ¿que tu te harás cargo? (recibiendo un asentimiento) ¡si así lo quieres! (levantando con expresión de asco el 'cuerpo de Zinnia' ) ¡Toma tu nuevo juguete!

Viendo como el pokemon lo tomaba en su boca e iba de regreso a la dimensión distorcionada, en cuanto se fue los demás se retiraron dejando solo a Kronno y a los pokemon de Zinnia...

Kronno: (frío) les daré un consejo... olvídense de esa cerda y busquen otro entrenador... esa cerda no volverá a renacer, parece que Jiratina la quiere como su nueva mascota para acompañarla en su celda (comenzando a entra en el portal) y tu (señalando a Salamanence) aun estas a tiempo, busca como redimirte ¡ya le has causado varios problemas a esa niña!

Dicho esto se fue desapareciendo el portal otra el, en cuanto se quedaron solos cada uno de los pokemon bajo un acuerdo silencioso decidieron irse por su cuenta dejando solo a Salamanence... este dio un vistazo al lugar donde Zinnia había estado agonizando y recordando todo lo vivido hasta ahora salio del lugar incinerando todo apenas salio para luego partir sin un rumbo en especifico...

En una dimensión entre el espacio y el tiempo...

Kronno: (incrédulo) no puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos como para darle otra oportunidad (viendo en un cristal el alma de Athena) lo esperaba de Celebi pero... ¿tu? (viendo a Arceus) el dios que mas odia a los humanos (recibiendo un rugido irritado) ¡oh que mas da! creo que es la única humana que de verdad se ha ganado mi interés... además… (con una sonrisa socarrona) gracias a ella aparecerá una luz muy curiosa… ¡no puedo esperar a conocerlo!

continuará

 **Aqui esta el capitulo de esta semana, Athena murio...bueno casi... digamos que una profesia se va a cumplir. Por otro lado, Gonzox-kun, ¡lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta la aparición de Kronno Zero y el fin de Zinnia, ¿que tal te pareció el castigo final de Zinnia? por otro lado no sera su única aparición, así que espera su intervencion mas adelante, sin mas, en un rato mas o mañana subo el ultimo capitulo que debo ¡nos leemos despues!**


	62. Chapter 62 Nueva oportunidad, orígenes y

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 62: Nueva oportunidad, orígenes y propuestas

En Ciudad Sootopolis el ambiente era desolador, la mayoría de los presentes aun estaban lamentando la muerte de Athena, para este punto incluso los pokemon se habían acercado al lugar a ver el cuerpo de la chica que seguía firmemente sostenido por Yuuki, el cual se negaba a soltarla. En alguno punto vieron que no solo los humanos lloraban por la pérdida de la ojiazul, sino que también los pokemon, tanto su equipo como los de los demás, y esto acarreo algo sumamente increíble...

Las lágrimas de todos los pokemon comenzaron a flotar hasta el cuerpo de la chica como una corriente de estrellas, para este punto Yuuki había soltado el cuerpo de la chica al sentir que este comenzaba a calentarse y al levantar la vista vio que las corrientes que formaban las lágrimas de los pokemon entraban al cuerpo de Athena, la sorpresa de los presentes se hizo mayor al ver que el cuerpo comenzaba a levitar hasta quedar frente a un portal que se abrió en medio del lugar, de allí, salio una entidad que nadie espero ver físicamente jamás... el dios creador... Arceus.

Con su porte característico el dios miro a los presentes de forma fría, mas aunque no lo demostró, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas y pokemon que estaban allí por la chica, adi que sin mas preámbulos hizo aparecer sus tabletas del destino y rodeando con un gran destello el cuerpo de la chica lanzó un rugido ensordecedor sacando de su estufefaccion a los presentes, para cuando el destello paro el cuerpo de la chica estaba de nueva cuenta en el suelo, mas para impacto de todo el mundo, se podía oír claramente la respiración y en latido de su corazón...

Dirigiéndoles una mirada fría Arceus prodecio a retirarse no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Athena para luego desaparecer junto con el portal, Yuuki reacciono de inmediato tratando de acercarse de nuevo a la chica, mas una fuerza que no esperaba lo alejo obligándolo a retroceder junto con todos lo que estaban cerca de la chica (Winona, Steven, Esmerald, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Seiya, Athem y Murase) Al tratar de identificar a los agresores fue Athem el que quedo en shock...

Athem : ¡¿Ustedes!? ¡¿Qu-que hacen aquí!?

Naruto: (mirando a dos chicas zorro) ¡¿quienes son ustedes!? (mirando a Athem ) ¿sabes quienes son?

Athem : Ellas son... las guardianas de los cerezos gemelos...

Murase: (entendiendo la situación) ¡¿como es posible!? se supone que desaparecieron cuando Madre fue asesinada...

Yuuki: (confundido) ¡¿que esta pasando?! ¿quienes son ellas!?

Chica 1: Lo lamento, Athem-sama

Chica 2: pero no podemos permitir que se acerquen a ojou-sama

Chica1: que Arceus le haya dado una nueva oportunidad no nos garantiza que no vaya a morir de nuevo por ustedes

Chica 2: Asi que la llevaremos a un ,lugar donde nunca sea perturbada de nuevo

Al decir eso vieron como ambas cargaban a Athena comenzando a ser rodeadas por pétalos de cerezo...

Yuuki: (intentando acercarse) ¡Esperen! ¡no se la lleven!

Chica 1: (agresiva) ¡Especialmente de tu debemos alejarla!

Chica 2: (agresiva) ¡No te permitiremos herirla mas!

Intentando detenerlas Yuuki saco sus espadas y las ataco en conjunto con Naruto, Athem y Murase...

Yuuki: kamikaze no ken, kiri kaze (estilo divino de espada de viento, corte de viento), hinokami no ken, guren kiri (estilo divino de espada de fuego, corte carmesí)

Naruto: Fuuton, Rasenshuriken (Elemento viento, shuriken espiral)

Athem y Murase: (desenfundando sus espadas) Hama, Ryuujin (Dragón plateado destructor de demonios)

Los cuatro ataques fueron contra ellas, más para su sorpresa las espadas de Athena salieron de su cuerpo y las protegieron deshaciendo sus ataques para luego dejar que se fueran en rodeadas en un remolino de petalos...

Yuuki: (soltando sus espadas tratando de alcanzar la mano de Athena) ¡Espera! (desesperado) ¡ESPERA!

No pudo alcanzarlas, ya que desaparecieron antes de poder si quiera rozar la mano de la ojiazul, desesperado cayo al suelo comenzando a golpearlo, ¡no podía estar pasando esto! ni si quiera pudo comprobar el estado de la chica y habia sido arrebatada de su lado, el primero en acercarse fue Murase, siendo seguido del resto que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, la chica había revivido gracias a Arceus, mas ni puedo ron hacer nada ya que fue secuestrada por esas dos extrañas chicas...

Yuuki: (frustrado)¿Saben quienes son?

Athem : (serio) Me temo que si

Seiya y Naruto: ¡¿Quienes son!?

Murase: (serio) Las guardianas encargadas de proteger a la sacerdotisa en turno del clan... ellas atestiguaron el nacimiento de Athena y Athem , mas se volvieron las guardianes de Athena apenas fue aislada en ese lugar..

Hinata: ¿que es es lugar?

Murase: (incomodo) no es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos (viendo a Athem ) ...el día en que Athem y Athena nacieron, si vida de los dos fue planeada, Athem fue criado entre riquezas y halagos junto conmigo, nuestra hermana fallecida Seika, (mirando a Seiya) y aunque no lo recuerde Seiya... pero con Athena fue diferente...

Sakura: (seria) ¿cual fue la diferencia?

Murase: Para preservar la pureza de los poderes y el corazón de Athena, nuestros padres consideraron innecesario que ella tuviera contacto humano... así que la recluyeron en un espacio dentro de la mansión sin contacto alguno con nadie mas que con algunos animales y ellos dos...

Winona: (sorprendida) ¡¿Que dijiste!? ¡¿como se atrevieron!?

Athem : deben entender que las normas de los clanes son muy diferentes a la vida moderna de ahora... nosotros éramos demasiado pequeños para entender la atrocidad que cometían nuestros padres y solo creíamos que la consentían mas a ella... (Frustrado) ¡no teníamos ni idea del infierno que tuvo que soportar allí dentro!

Steven: ¿que paso en ese lugar?

Murase: Athena tuvo que someterse a largos entrenamiento espirituales, una vez estuvo alrededor de una semana debajo de un cascada de agua congelada para purificar su cuerpo... debido a que era muy pequeña fallo y madre en castigo la dejo sin comer tres días... sólo cuando estuvo a punto de morir por inanición la atendieron... nuestros padres no la veían como una hija... solamente veían en ella un arma... un objeto el cual usar para su propio beneficio y el del clan

Seiya: (con sus nudillos blancos por la presión que hacia al temerlos de puño) ¡¿Donde esta ne -san!? ¡¿quienes son esas dos 'guardianas'!?

Athem : Sus nombres son Bombori y Hozuku, son hanyou del tipo kitsune (zorro), y son espíritus de los cerezos gemelos... ¡no entiendo como es qué llegaron hasta aquí

Esmerald: ¿A que se refieren?

Athem : cuando nuestro clan fue masacrado ellas nunca aparecieron para ayudar, si no aparecieron en ese momento ¿por que ahora?

Abue: creo que eso fue debido a nuestra causa

Esmerald: (confundido) ¿a que te refieres?

Abue: hace 15 años le pedimos a Umimeko-sama que resguardara una copia del pergamino sagrado, ella aceptó y para mantenerlo a salvo lo sello en una isla cercana al Pilar Celeste junto con las guardianes de los cerezos gemelos...

Wally: Pero al final no ocuparon esa copia, ¿que sentido tenia que siguiera sellada?

Steven: No, mas aun que eso, ¿como es que siguio sellado si la madre de Sapphire estaba muerta?

Abue: Deben entender, que si el clan Dracoind dejo al cuidado algo tan importante con Umimeko, fue porque sabíamos lo poderosa que era, su poder espiritual se mantuvo todos estos años debido al poder que ella tenia

Seiya: (sorprendido) ¡¿Tan poderosa era madre!?

Naruto: (confundido) ¿no lo sabias?

Sakura: (dándole un zape) ¡No seas idiota Naruto!

Hinata: (con tono conciliador) Naruto-kun, Seiya-kun todavía era un bebe cuando esa masacre paso, ¡Es imposible que recuerde algo de su madre!

Naruto: Oh! lo siento, ¡lo olvide por completo!

Yuuki: (fastiado) ¡Como sea! ¿Como llegamos con Athena?

Wally: Ruby-san calmate!

Yuuki: ¡No me pidas estar tranquilo cuando la persona que amo fue apartada de mi lado!

Seiya: (suspirando) en otro momento me molestaría, pero en este momento estoy de acuerdo con el, (decidido) ¿como encontramos a nee -san?

Athem : (negando) no lo se

Winona: ¡¿como que no lo saben!?, dijeron que Bombori y Hozuku eran los espíritus de los cerezos gemelos, ¿donde están esos cerezos?

Murase: Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos... la obsesión por mantenerla alejada de todo fue tal que nuca supimos el paradero de donde tenían aislada a Athena

Esmerald: ¡¿Entonces estamos sin pistas?

Mientras discutían acerca de ello y bajo la mirada de Rayquaza (el cual simplemente había mirado hasta ahora) el chico recordó el sueño que tuvo y aquel encuentro con aquella Athena niña y fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante... Sin perder mas tiempo se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Hoopa el cual ya se había recobrado, el chico lo miro serio y Hoopa pareció entender lo que quería por lo que saco un aro y al abrirlo congreso sin esperar a nadie, para cuando lo notaron el chico ya se había isla travez del portal...

El mundo de Athena, su origen... era allí donde debía ir, con estas palabras en mente llego a un especie de mansión tipo oriental, estaba en lo que suponía un pasillo y frente a el había una pequeña puerta circular en la cual había un símbolo del clan Asamiya, respirando profundo abrió la puerta y se metió encontrándose con el mismo lugar de su sueño, pero había una pequeña diferencia, las ramas de los cerezos tenían listones entrelazados que los unían y en medio de estos, suspendida entre los dos se encontraba Athena...

Yuuki: (aliviado) ¡Athena!

Cuando intento acercarse una de las técnicas de Athena lo detuvo, al mirar hacia donde había salido el ataque vio a Bombori y Hozuku mirándolo de forma fría, y para complementar la escena ambas tenían a Shinku y Hikari no Ginryo, sin mediar palabra ambas comenzaron a atacarlo mientras el chico esquivaba y se defendía sacando sus espada, al ser dos contra uno y tener las mismas habilidades que Athena pronto el chico término herido con algunos cortes en el cuerpo, desesperado y sin saber que hacer opto por intentar hablar con ellas aun defendiéndose...

Yuuki: ¡¿Por que se empeñan en alejar a Athena de nosotros!? ¿que ganan con ello?

Bombori: Ojou-sama ha sido herida muchas veces por su causa

Hozuku: Terminaremos el trabajo de Umimeko-sama y la alejaremos del mundo

Bombori: Así ya no sera herida ni corrompida por nadie

Hozuku: Mantendremos protegida a ojou-sama como siempre debió haber sido

Declarado aquello siguieron atacando mientras el chico se defendía intentando inmovilizar las con alguna magia, sin embargo no era solo el hecho de salvar a la chica lo que lo hacia pelear contra ellas, sino que recordaba como en el pasado la misma Athena le habían contado algo de su vida en ese lugar y como al final en medio de lágrimas ..."No quiero volver a estar sola"...

Yuuki: (molesto) ¡¿Y acaso creen que encerrándola en una jaula ella sera feliz!? ¡¿que pueden saber ustedes de Athena!? ¡No estuvieron nunca a su lado!

Bombori: (furiosa) ¡Como te atrevez a hablar de esa manera de Ojou-sama!

Hozuku: (furiosa) ¡Tu no puedes ser capaz de saber lo que es mejor para ella!

Yuuki: ¡No! ¡Ustedes están mal! tal vez tengan razón y Athena este mas segura aislada del mundo,pero eso solo le causaría sufrimiento... (con mirada y voz amenazante) Athena no quiere y nunca ha querido estar sola

Bombori: Ella no estará sola! (logrando hacerle un gran corte diagonal en la espalda)

Hozuku: ¡Nosotras estaremos con ella! (haciéndole otro corte formando una x en la espalda)

Yuuki: (mandando el dolor al diablo y pasándolas para quedar frente a los cerezos) ¡No sera suficiente! haya afuera Athena tiene muchas personas que le importan, amigos, hermanos, familia ¡todos nosotros estamos esperando a Athena! ¡Y ella quiere estar con nosotros!

Bombori: (dudosa) Eso...no es...verdad...

Hozuku: (dudosa) Ojou-sama... quiere estar... con nosotras...

Yuuki: Si es así (irónico) ¿por que no ha despertado? ella quiere estar aquí ¿no?

Bombori: (desesperada) Si tanta razón crees tener ¡¿por que no lo intentas!?

Hozuku: (desesperada) ¡Así es! ¡Inténtalo, inténtalo!

Yuuki sin mediar palabra dio un salto hacia donde se hallaba Athena logrando estabilizarse en los tejidos de los listones, al estar seguro de que no caería se acerco delicadamente a la chica y la abrazo acariciando una de sus mejillas, al principio no paso nada y las dos hanyou se confiaron, mas para su sorpresa Athena comenzó a despertar y al ver al chico le sonrió...

Athena: Yuuki... ¡Viniste a buscarme!

Yuuki: (viendola dulcemente) Si... no importa donde, ¡siempre te encontrare!

Athena: (notando las heridas den chico) ¡¿esta bien!? (preocupada) ¡estas tan herido!

Yuuki: ¡no es nada! digamos que tuve un par de inconvenientes para llegar... pero... lo valió (besándola con dulzura) ¡estas a salvo y eso es lo que me importa! mi pequeña luz

La chica le abrazo con delicadeza ya que vio los cortes en la espalda del chico por lo que lo atrajo hacia así poniendo sus manos en la nuca del chico y lo recargo en su pecho llorando, Yuuki sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera la calmaría se dejo hacer aspirando el arimade la chica... había tenido tanto miedo de perderla que estar en el regado de la chica le brindaba mucha paz...

Apenas se separaron Athena noto la presencia de Bombori y Hozuku, cuando iba a hablarles vio las armas que poseían y entendió que había sucedido mas no le permitieron decir nada ya que ambas soltaron las espadas las cuales ingresaron a los sellos de sus muñecas, para luego saltar cada una a uno de los cerezos...

Bombori: (arrepentida) Lo lamentamos mucho, ojou-sama

Hozuku: (arrepentida) queríamos saber con que clase de persona la dejábamos...

Bombori: llegamos demasiado lejos... ¡lo sentimos mucho!

Hozuku: pero ahora estamos mas tranquilas (viendo como eran observadas con sorpresa)

Bombori: Yuuki-sama, le dejamos a su cuidado a ojou-sama, ¡nunca la deje sola!

Yuuki: (asintiendo) ¡por supuesto! dejenmelo a mi

Hozuku: Ojou-sama, cuente con nosotros para protegerla a usted y su familia

Athena: (intentando levantarse) ¡Esperen!

Bombori y Hozuku: (sonriendo) ¡Nos veremos pronto ojo-sama!

Dicho esto ambas fueron rodeadas por pétalos hasta desaparecer, al comprender la razón por la cual hicieron lo que hicieron Athena se puso a llorar mientras era abrazada por Yuuki el cual sonreía levemente... tal vez había sido herido, pero el comprendía que lo habían hecho porque Athena de verdad les importaba...

Apenas se calmo la chica lo obligo a quitarse la ccamisa y comenzó a curarlo con su chacra, sin embargo por mas que lo intento no pudo quitar las cicatrices de los últimos cortes que le hicieron Bombori y Hozuku, dejándole una cicatriz en forma de x en su espalda. Al ver eso intento disculparse mas el chico no le permitío hacerlo obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas, para luego bajar con ella en brazos y sentarse en el pasto mientras la miraba fijamente haciéndose a la idea de que la ojiazul estaba con vida, cuando Athena se incomodo un poco y le iba a preguntar que pasaba, fue besada de imprevisto por Yuuki de forma demandante y necesitada, solo se separaba levemente para tomar aire y de nuevo besarla por lo que la chica se dejo hacer... mentiría si dijera que ella no lo deseaba tanto como el...

Después de besarse un largo rato se separaron levemente y se abrazaron dejando que los sentimientos encontrados que tenían fluyeran, aun abrazados fue el chico el que tomo la palabra...

Yuuki: nunca, ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso! (apretando su agarre) ¡Me suicidaré si vuelves a hacer algo así otra vez!

Athena: lo siento... (Correspondiendo el gesto) ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

Yuuki: (aparentando seriedad) ¡pues para asegurarme de ello...!

Sin previo aviso tomo la muñeca derecha de la chica y anudando una flor de cerezo como anillo se la puso en en dedo anular...

Yuuki: ¡Cásate conmigo!

Athena: (sonrojada)¿¡EEEHHHH!?... ¡¿ca-casarnos!?

Yuuki: (fingiendo decepción) ¿no quieres?

Athena: (avergonzada) ¡n-no es eso!... sólo que... yo... (Completamente roja y nerviosa) ...bu-bueno... (susurrando) s-si acepto

Yuuki: (abrazándolo feliz) ¡QUE BIEN! (Besándola en la frente y las mejillas) ¡te prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡A partir de ahora ya no estas sola!

Athena: (sonriendo de forma afable) si... lo mismo digo... ¡Ahora ya no estás solo! (abrazándolo) ¡Yo también estaré contigo!

Yuuki: (separándose levemente y besándola) ¡te amo! ¡Nunca lo olvides! ¡te lo recordare todos los días de ser necesario!

Athena: (sonriendo) si, yo también ¡Te amo, Yuuki!

Yuuki: (sonriendo) ¡Te amo, Mi pequeña luz!

Athena: (confundida) ¿pequeña luz?

Yuuki: si, eres pequeña pero desprendes una gran luz por tu propia esencia, por eso eres mi pequeña luz...

La ojiazul solo sonrió de forma dulce... ese chico siempre la hacia rabiar pero... también era la única persona que podía decirle cosas tan dulces de forma sincera...

Athena: Yuuki...(levantándose) ven conmigo

Yuuki: (confundido) ¿a donde?

Athena: (sonriendo) ya que estamos aquí quiero presentarte a padre, madre y a Seika nee-sama

El chico se sintió como hizo al escuchar eso, ya que era la primera vez que la chica le invitaba a visitar esas tumbas, mas al sentir como tomaba su mano la siguió sin rechistar, fue así como el chico vio como con rapidez salían del lugar y regresaban al pasillo donde al principio había llegado para luego salir al exterior encontrándose con una aldea completamente vacía...

Yuuki: (sorprendido) ¡¿Este lugar...?!

Athena: si... esta es la villa donde nací y la sede del clan Asamiya... Asa no kuni

Completamente sorprendido siguio a la chica viendo el lugar, definitivamente por la arquitectura del lugar, (muy parecida a un imperio japones) el lugar definitivamente fue sede de personas sumamente poderosas... le parecía increíble el lugar donde había nacido la chica, mas al recordar el lugar donde ella estaba recluida le hizo bajar la mirada frustrado... ¿como Athena podía considerar este lugar su hogar si solo había sido usada?

Cuando iba a cuestionarla ha cerca de ello la chica se detuvo y fue entonces cuando Yuuki fue consciente del lugar donde habían llegado... un cementerio de tamaño colosal... tal parecía que todos los antiguos habitantes del clan habían sido enterrados allí, la chica comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta y cuando llegaron a una especie de construcción de concreto con el símbolo del clan, la chica se arrodillo para comenzar a rezar mientras el ojirojo miro el lugar sin entender hasta que vio los nombres en esa tumba...

Asamiya Shion- Gallardo espachin y honorable cabeza del clan

Asamiya Umimeko- Amada y respetada sacerdotiza protectora del clan

Asamiya Seika- respetada hija del clan

Al ver esas inscripciones el chico comprendió, cuando Athena dejo de rezar le hizo una señal al chico para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo...

Athena: padre, madre, nee-sama, después de tanto tiempo estoy aquí... la verdad es que and principio estaba renuente de volver ya que, como creo que saben... han pasado un par de cosas

Para este punto el chico entendió que se refería a cuando estuvo sellada en el mundo de la oscuridad...

Athena: pero ya que estoy aquí quiero decirles algo... (de forma sincera) gracias, nunca pude agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mi

Yuuki: (sorprendido) "¡¿como puede decir eso tan...!?"

Athena: Es verdad que cuando estaban con vida no mostraron algún cariño hacia mi pero... aun si solo fue al final... ustedes salvaron mi vida, me permitieron seguir adelante y conocer a todas las personas que ahora considera mis amigos y familia, por eso, ¡Muchas gracias!

Fue allí cuando el chico comprendió todo, aun cuando había pasado por tanto, la chica aun así había sido recompensada por un ultimo acto de amor de sus padres a hacia ella... la habían salvado aquella noche, lo hicieron en aquella vez de la catástrofe de Groudon y Kyogre... incluso su hermana, la que dijo en algún momento odiarla, la salvo en aquel momento dando su vida por la de Athena... suspirando Yuuki tomó la mano de la ojiazul en señal de apoyo, parecía que el mismo necesitaba esa visita, de otro modo nunca hubiera entendido los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica, fue por esa misma razón que...

Yuuki: Shion-sama, Umimeko-sama, Seika-san, por mucho tiempo les guarde cierto rencor por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Athena (apretando un poco la mano de la chica) pero creo que después de todo fue bueno venir aquí... (agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto) ¡les agradezco haber salvado la vida de Athena! de no ser por ustedes no lo hubiera conocido, por eso... ¡Prometo ciudad de ella de ahora en adelante! ¡Por eso espero su bendición para casarme con ella!

Athena: (sonrojada) "Yuuki"... Madre, padre, nee-sama... les presentó a Yuuki, el es la persona mas importante para mi... por eso... yo también espero su bendición...

luego de dejar un par de flores en las tumbas ambos partieron del lugar tomados de la manos... tal vez no lo notaron, pero tres almas veían partir a los chicos sonrientes...

Seika: (secando un par de lágrimas) ¡Tal parece que Athena-chan ya no nos necesita!

Shion: Al menos ahora sabemos que ella es feliz y esta a salvo

Umimeko: Ya no es necesario que estemos su lado... ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Athena! al final supiste llevar ese vacío en tu corazón con amor

todos:(desapareciendo) ¡Cuidate mucho Athena!

Athena sintió como un par de manos se posaban en sus hombros y su cabeza con cariño, al voltear no vio nada, pero algo le decía que sus padres y hermana la apoyaban por lo que sonrió...

Yuuki: ¿que pasa? Athena

Athena: nada... (caminando a un aro de Hoopa que se formo frente a ellos) ¡Vamos! todos nos están esperando

Yuuki: si

Después de aquello ambos regresaron a Arrecipolis, fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos y después de varios abrazos y lágrimas de por medio Athena y Yuuki por fin terminaron con su labor... la tierra estaba a salvo. Gracias a su trabajo en la misión ambos se ganaron el respeto de varios entrenadores y líderes de otras regiones y algo mas paso, antes de irse (en el momento en que Athena y Yuuki regresaron) Rayquaza permitió que ambos pusieran sus manos en su frente y de forma telepática (por la intervención de Latias y Latios) les dijo...

Rayquaza: "a partir de ahora ustedes dos pueden considerarse mis maestros, si en el futuro ustedes o su descendencia necesitan de mi ayuda no duden en llamarme, ¡Estare allí como el dios de los cielos!"

Dicho esto partió del lugar dejando anodadados a los presentes, pero de alguna forma Yuuki y Athena sintieron que sus palabras eran mucho mas profundas de lo que simplemente entendieron en ese momento...

Una semana después en ciudad Portual se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración por la salvación del planeta, así que aprovechando la ocasión Yuuki presentaría sus ideas a todo el mundo así como haría una presentación junto con Athena, ambos portaban los trajes que el chico había diseñado y para furor de los presentes también presentaron los cosplays de los Pikachu, siendo bien aceptados por el público, estos eran la Pikachu diva, el rockero, la aristócrata, el intelectual y el luchador [#busquen los trajes, neta están bonitos y no quiero regarla con mis malas descripciones#].

Para alegría de todos (menos de Athena la cual estaba avergonzada por lo que tuvo que hacer), la presentación fue un éxito y tuvo una gran aceptación en el publico, gracias a ello a Yuuki le llegaron muchas oportunidades de trabajo de diseñador de modas, mientras que a Athena le llegaron de modelaje... aunque esta la denegó aunque las razones y lo que les dijeron fueron distintas, ella no quiso ya que no le gustaba modelar y prefería encargarse de su puesto como campeona... la razón oficial fue que a Yuuki se le ocurrió decir...

Yuuki: (con arrogancia) ¡Lo siento! pero Athena es modelo EXCLUSIVA de mis diseños

Claro que esto le vio un par de golpes de parte de la ojiazul, mas a este le importo poco, para ese punto Naruto y Hinata declararon que se casarían lo cual hizo que inmediatamente ambos casi obligaran a Athena

a ser la madrina principal de bodas junto con Sakura, y que Yuuki y Shino se volvieran los padrinos. A decir verdad cuando se enteraron de la noticia...

Flash back...

Naruto: (nervioso) ... y pues por eso... ¡Serian nuestros padrinos Athena-chan, Yuuki!

Hinata: (roja y nerviosa) ¡Por favor!

Los dos se habían quedado en blanco pero cuando reaccionaron...

Athena: (emocionada abrazando a Hinata) KYAAAA! YO SABIA QUE SE QUEDARIAN JUNTOS! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SERE TU MADRINA HINA-CHAN!

Yuuki: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto) ¿quien lo diría? Después de todo Naruto es el primero en casarse...mm amigo mio, tendrás el honor de usar uno de mis diseños en tu boda (mirando malignamente a Hinata) ¡Eso también te incluye a ti!

Hinata: (sin poder quitarse de encima a Athena) esto... n-no es necesario Yuuki-kun

Yuuki: ¡Tonterias! si voy a ser padrino no dejare que la novia vista cualquier arapo...

Athena: mejor ni le discutas, (soltándola) ¡no lo harás cambiar de opinión! (viendo como el chico comenzaba a fantasear acerca de los diseños)

Naruto: (con una gota de sudor) s-si

Fin flash back...

Pasaron dos meses y fue la boda de estos dos, como prometiera\obligara Yuuki, diseño el kimono de bodas y el traje de Naruto, aun ahora Athena se sorprendía del talento que tenia el ojirojo con ese tipo de cosas, el día de la boda fue increíble, Hinata lucia preciosa con su kimono, levemente maquillada y por cortesía de Athena llevaba una flores rojas carmesí que consiguió específicamente para ese día, en el caso de Naruto (y ya con el cabello corto) lucia curioso ya que en su vida se había puesto algo formal, mas no por eso menos elegante...

Después de la boda Naruto y Hinata se fueron de luna de miel, mientras que Athena y Yuuki volvieron a Hoen (ya que fueron a Konoha específicamente por la boda de los dos). Como ambos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, (Yuuki con los concursos y su trabajo de diseñador y Athena con su puesto de campeona) casi no se habían visto, por lo que a las dos semanas Yuuki se escapo de su trabajo (por cierto trabajaba en una nueva boutique en Ciudad Calagua) y fue a ver a la chica.

Cuando llego a la liga y paso hasta el cuarto de la campeona, se saco de onda ya que había visto una cantidad ridícula de retadores, mas lo mas graciosos es que Athena se veía fastidiada despachando a los pocos crédulos que llegaban a ella con ayuda de Kiruru... intentando no molestarla tomo asiento en un lugar alejado de la arena, tres horas después por fin termino con los retadores, ajena al chico presente le dio unas bayas a Kiruru y lo mando a descansar...

Athena: (con voz cansada) ¡Buen trabajo Kiruru!... ¡Infiernos! ¿cuantos mas vendrán?

Yuuki: (burlón) ¿un día dificil?

Athena: (asustada) KYAA! ... (notando al chico) ¡No me asustes así!

Yuuki: jeje, ¡lo siento! creí que ya me había notado... ¿y bien? ¿que ha pasado?

Athena: (suspirando) parece que alguien filtro lo que le dije a Steven ese día y ahora todos quieren mi puesto

Yuuki: (curioso) fiuuu... me sorprende que hayan pasado a Glacia y a Drake

Athena: (con fastidio) mas que vencerlos como han peleado una batalla tras otra sus pokemon ya están cansados...

Yuuki: (poniéndose detrás masajeando los hombros de la chica) Por lo que veo has tenido días difíciles...

Athena: (relajándose) asumo que tu también, ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

Yuuki: digamos que me tome el día libre...

Athena: (riéndose) jeje, así que día libre ¿eh?... y dejando de lado tu 'día libre' ¿como te ha ido?

Yuuki: (dejando de masajear y abrazándola) Bastante bien, solo he tenido encima a Lisia pero (notando que la ojiazul se tensaba) Ya la rechace cono es debido pero me ha estado haciendo falta algo (besando el cuello de la chica)

Athena: (sonrojada) y-y eso que seria?

Yuuki: (mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de la chica) tu...

En algún momento y sin saber que diablos a había pasado ambos ya se encontraban desnudos en la habitación designada para la chica en la liga (había un cuarto equipado para vivir en cada salón de los lideres del alto mando y el campeón), Athena solo supo algo cuando el chico ya la tenia debajo de el... no dormiría temprano...

Al día siguiente como a las 7, Athena despertó con cierto malestar, tenía nauseas y se sentía bastante cansada y con dolor de cabeza, al sentarse en la cama vio al chico profundamente dormido, esto la hizo sonreír mas cuando fue atacada por mas nauseas salio corriendo poniéndose una camisa del chico y fue al baño a vomitar, Yuuki despertó al sentir que la chica corrió, por lo que preocupado se puso sus pantalones y ropa interior y fue a verla solo para encontrarsela arrodillada frente al excusado vomitando.

Preocupado se arrodilló con ella y le acaricio la espalda intentando calmarla, luego de terminar la ayudo a levantarse para luego dejar a la chica lavarse los dientes y salir del baño ayudándole a sentarse en la cama...

Yuuki: (preocupado) ¿Estas bien pequeña?

Athena: tranquilo... no es nada grave

Yuuki: ¡¿Como que no es nada grave!? estabas en el baño vomitando, si me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal yo no...

Athena: (acariciando las mejillas del chico) ¡Estoy bien! solo me ocurre en las mañanas, me dan nauseas y no puedo comer sino hasta la tarde

Yuuki: ¿por que no me dijiste antes?

Athena: (bajando la cabeza) no quería preocuparte y estabas ocupado

Yuuki: (mirándola serio) ¡Escuchame bien! quedamos en que no nos ocultariamos nada, y eso incluye si te sientes mal

Athena: lo siento...

Yuuki: (abrazándola) Hahh... supongo que no se puede hacer nada... quieras o no iremos a que te revisen y nos digan que tienes ¿ok?

Athena: (cerrando los ojos) si

Yuuki: y ya que estamos en eso Athena, (separándose un poco de ella) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Athena: (confundida) eh? ¿que día es hoy?

Yuuki: (sonriendo) el 20 de septiembre, ¡tu cumpleaños!

Athena: (sorprendida) Ala! lo había olvidado

Yuuki: asumí que lo harías, por eso vine a verte, (burlón) recuerdas de todo menos lo que tiene que ver contigo

Athena: (con un puchero) Mou...

Ese día se las arreglo para despachar 'amablemente' (los amenazo con cortarles lo que los hacia hombres) a los retadores y se la llevo a villa Raíz a festejar su cumpleaños con una reunión que le organizaron entre Sayuri, Winona y Chitose, ya en la noche ambos se encontraban en su base secreta mirando las estrellas y al notar que la chica estaba distraída Yuuki saco de sus cosas una cajita pequeña de color negro, luego hizo que la chica lo viera mientras que la miraba de forma serena y decidida...

Yuuki: Athena, ya te había pedido esto hace unos meses, pero esperaba hacerlo de manera formal, por eso. (poniendo la cajista frente a la chica y abriéndola) Te lo pido de nuevo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Athena se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que miro sorprendida la caja, la cual contenía un anillo de oro blanco con una especie de mariposa hecha de pequeños zafiros y rubíes...

Athena: Yuuki... (soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad) ¡Si, encantada!

El chico la miro feliz colocando el anillo en su dedo anular para luego besarla, poco a poco su vida iba avanzando y regulandose... oh, no se esperan la pequeña sorpresita que les espera espera... ¿no? ...

Continuara

 **Y aqui el capitulo, ok ok, ya se que este debia publicarse la semana pasada, pero la escuela sigue exprimiendo me y no había podido, por otro lado ¡Athena vive! yei... jaja ok no, pero pronto les tendré otra sorpresita así que esperen un mes... bueno no tanto ya que de todos modos en un rato mas subo el otro, así que ¡nos vemos!**


	63. Chapter 63 Sorpresas, boda y ¿dulce espe

Memorias de una pequeña luz

 **Simbologia:**

 **"queso" pensamientos**

 **(queso) acciones o aclaraciones de lo que están haciendo**

 **[#queso#] en general comentarios míos o aclaraciones de lo que voy escribiendo,**

 **Pokemon Adventures y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y lo único que me pertenece es la historia así como algunos personajes.**

Capitulo 63: Sorpresas, boda y ¿dulce espera?

Durante el transcurso de los días Athena se entero de algo sorprendente, resultaba que durante la ausencia de Athena, Winona y Wallace se arreglaron y se casaron y para mayor sorpresa de la chica tuvieron una niña la cual nombraron Wendy, actualmente tenia un año y era la viva imagen de Winona pero con el color de ojos y cabello de Wallace.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, mas no tuvo ni tiempo de sopesar nada, ya que por pedido de Winona y Wallace ella y Yuuki fueron encomendados para ser los padrinos de Wendy, aunque no solo eso, en el transcurso de la ceremonia de la pequeña, el ojirojo anuncio a la prensa (si, la prensa fue a dicho evento por la importancia de Winona y Wallace al ser lideres de gimnasio) Su próxima boda con Athena, de tal modo que todo mundo se entero de esa forma [#sip, ninguno había dicho nada a nadie de la proposición #]

La noticia de la boda no sorprendió a nadie, irónicamente hasta a los hermanos de Athena no les sorprendió...aunque eso no significo que no lo amenazaron de muerte si no cuidaba a su hermana. por otro lado los malestares de Athena siguieron por lo que obligada por Winona y Yuuki se hizo un chequeo médico en el hospital de Ciudad Petalia, tres semanas después y acompañada por Sayuri y Winona, fue a recibir resultados.

Las tres pasaron al consultorio y esperaron en lo que el medico llegaba a darles el diagnostico, la razón por la cual no fue acompañada por su ojirojo novio fue que tuvo un percanse en su estudio por lo que al final Sayuri se ofreció con Winona para acompañarla.

Unos minutos mas tarde ingreso al lugar una mujer rubia de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y una figura alucinante (tenia una gran delantera) usaba una camisa blanca, una falda negra larga formal, zapatillas negras y una bata blanca, dando a entender que era la doctora a cargo.

Doctora: (sentándose en su escritorio) Buenos días señorita Asamiya, soy la doctora Matsuri, justo ahora acaban de llegar sus resultados.

Athena: (con un asentimiento) Buenos dias doctora, ¿podria decir me ya que tengo? mi novio y las mujeres aquí presentes se han estado sugestionando por mi editado y estoy casi segura que no es nada grave

Winona: (levemente ofendida) ¡oye! sabes que nos preocuoamos por tu salud

Sayuri: (sonriendo) oh vamos pequeña, ¡Es inevitable!

Al decir eso la abrazo de forma empalagosa y al verse atrapada le envió una mirada de auxilio a la doctora que carraspeo un poco para obtener atención, en cuanto la soltó la doctora prosiguió

Matsuri: Bueno, prosiguiendo (leyendo los resultados) primero que nada ni se preocupen, la condición de la señorita Asamiya no es grave (con una leve risa) de hecho, ¡es una buena noticia!

Winona: (curiosa) ¿una buena noticia? ¿que es lo que tiene?

Sayuri: creo sospechar ya que es... (al ver la cara de confusión de las chica)

Matsuri: Bueno, sin más permitame felicitarla primero, (sonriendo) ¡Felicidades señorita Athena, esta embarazada!

Sayuri : (emocionada) ¡En serio! ¡Que bien, seré abuela!

Winona: (sorprendida) ¡¿Imposible!? (viéndola sugestiva mente) ¿no sabia que ya tenían 'esa' clase de relación?

Aunque la chica no le dijo nada, al oír la notici se quedo en blanco por un momento procesando la información, inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su vientre aun plano mientras se sonrojaba levemente...

Athena: en mi interior... ¿esta creciendo un bebe?

Matsuri: Así es, (viendo como la chica acariciaba su vientre incrédula) ¡Esta esperando un bebé!

Para este punto la doctora vio tiernamente como Athena saliendo de su shock comenzó a acariciar su vientre...

Athena: (emocionada con unas lágrimas en sus ojos) ¡Sere mamá! (siendo abrazada por Sayuri y Winona)

Matsuri: ya, ya, tranquila, las emociones fuertes pueden afectarle al bebe

Athena: (respirando profundamente) lo siento... me emocione de más

Matsuri: no se preocupe, por lo que veo tiene bastante apoyo así que no sera problema, ujhum, bueno (leyendo los estudios) según esto tiene alrededor de diez semanas de embarazo, ¿ha tenido algún síntoma?

Athena: pues... (poniendo un dedo en su boca pensativa) en las mañanas tengo nauseas y vomito la comida... de hecho algunos alimento no puedo ingerirlos ni olerlos sin tener nauseas y... algunas veces tengo dolores de espalda...

Matsuri: ya veo, esos síntomas son normales en su estado, sin embargo según sus análisis tiene un poco de anemia, debe comer apropiadamente para preservar la salud de su bebe

Athena: (asintiendo) entiendo, intentare comer mejor

Sayuri: me encargare de eso personalmente

Matsuri: A lo su viene el siguiente punto, tengo entendido por los datos que proporcionaron al hospital que tiene hábitos alimenticios herbívoros

Athena: (asintiendo) si

Matsuri: lamento decirle que debe comer carne, sé que sera un problema debido a su alimentación, pero el bebe también necesita proteínas y algunos nutrientes que no le llegan aun con los sustitutos que consume, ¡Al menos intentelo durante el embarazo!

Athena: (suspirando) mm... no me agrada mucho pero... haré el esfuerzo por el bebé (recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza de Winona)

Matsuri: ¡Bien! por otra parte a partir de ahora debemos agendar sus citas yo seré su ginecóloga y me encargare de su embarazo ¿algun inconveniente?

Athena: no, estaré en sus manos doctora Matsuri

Matsuri: Bueno, ahora debemos dejar otra cosa en claro, (seria) entiendo que como campeona lleva una vida agitada, sin embargo y debido a que es su primer embarazo y a una edad temprana debe tener precaución, solo puede ejercer su puesto hasta el sexto mes de embarazo, después de ello ¡debe guardar reposo o podría poner su vida en peligro y perder al bebé!

Athena: entiendo... supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto, si no queda de otra lo haré (suspirando) creo que de nuevo le pediré ayuda a Steven

Winona: si no es así puedo hacer que Wallace se haga cargo por un tiempo

Athena: (confundida) pero crei que Wallace no quería ser campeón...

Winona: no te preocupes, (sonriendo) ¡tengo mis métodos para convencerlo! (con un aura maléfica detrás de ella)

Athena: (con una gota de sudor en la sien) s-si...

Sayuri: No se preocupe doctora, nosotras nos encargaremos de que descacse lo debido, además no creo que mi hijo le deje ni despegarse de la cama en cuanto se entere

Al oír eso Athena tuvo un escalofrío a encontrar verdad en esas palabras y otro sentido que nunca admitirá en público...

Matsuri: Bueno, oír eso me complace, por ahora ficharemos su próxima consulta para su primer ecografía, (con tono severo) ¡Espero que en la proxima consulta haya superado su anemia!

Athena: si, muchas gracias

Al salir de la clínica Athena se despidió de ambas mujeres y fue a ver a Yuuki a ciudad Calagua, estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada ya que no esperaba esa noticia. El único miedo que tenia era que Yuuki no se tomara bien la noticia, mas conociéndolo no la dejaría sola.

Con ayuda de Aria, (la cual al saber lo del bebe voló con cierta cautela) llego a Calagua al a eso de las cinco de la tarde, agradeciéndole al pokemon lo regreso a su pokebola para que descansara. Ciertamente cada vez que iba a esa ciudad le sorprendía la cantidad de tiendas que había allí mas dejando su estupor se dirigió a la boutique donde trabajaba Yuuki aunque... mas que una boutique parecía un edificio de negocios, las primeras dos plantas eran propiamente la boutique, mientras que los tres pisos restantes se dividían en la editorial de publicidad, estudio de trabajo (donde presentaban los diseños, oficinas de diseñadores y oficina de la jefa de todo.

Obviamente Yuuki trabajaba para la jefa, la cual era de procedencia extranjera llamada Eleonor, era una mujer que aparentaba estar en los 30, refinada de cabello largo platinado y ligeramente ondulado, ojos rojos y piel blanca como porcelana, usualmente usaba vestidos elegantes con algún chal y zapatillas. A pesar de lo que pudieran imaginar Eleonor era muy amable con su personal y también con las visitas, de hecho cada vez que Athena iba era muy amable con ella...eso y que estaba obsesionada con que se convirtiera en modelo de su boutique...

Dejando de lado eso, la chica se dirigió a la oficina de Yuuki, al pasar por recepción la recibió una chica nueva que al parecer no la conocía por lo que...

recepcionista: Bienvenida a la Boutique Aria's, si gusta comprar, es en los pisos inferiores señorita

Athena: no, vine a ver a Ruby

recepcionista: (confundida) ¿que es usted del joven Ruby?

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Es mi prometido!

recepcionista: (nerviosa y apenada) eh? l-lo siento mucho señorita, ¡No lo sabia!

Fue así como con lujo de detalle le dijo donde estaba la oficina de Yuuki... aun si ya lo sabia la dejo ser ya que se veía perdida, al llegar al frente de la oficina llego a su peor obstáculo antes de ver al chico... su secretaria.

Era una mujer de 'plástico' (como solía decirle la chica) de figura escultural de pie clara, ojos y cabello morado, su cabello era largo y rizado, además de usar bastante maquillaje y un vestuario para nada decente que constaba de una camisa blanca ajustada de manga a tres cuartos la cual tenía varios botones del pecho abiertos dejando ver buena parte de su busto, una minifalda pegada negra y zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras.

Su nombre era Lilian y era una mujer muy irritante, y por demás era obvio que estaba detrás de Yuuki, siempre había tenido roces con ella, pero como siempre estaba el chico para recibirla nunca pasaba mas de dos minutos cerca de ella... lastima que esta vez no era el caso...

Athena: (seria) buenas tardes, vine a ver a Yuuki

Lilian: (molesta) ¡como fastidia!, Ru-chan esta ocupado en una reunión importante, vuelve mañana

Que le quería romper la cabeza...oh ¡claro que si! pero si Yuuki no estaba no tenía sentido, además, el perfume de la mujer la estaba mareando así que de veras necesitaba irse o alejarse de ella, cuando estaba por irse Yuuki llego al lugar con cara estresada...

Yuuki: Lilian, volviste a darme los archivos equivocados, (severo) ¡Necesito que dejes de coquetear, hagas tu trabajo y me entregues lo que te pido!

Lilian: (avergonzada) l-lo siento mucho (fingiendo tristeza) y yo no quize causarte problemas Ru-chan

Yuuki: (sobandose el puente de su nariz) Te estoy diciendo que... (notando a Athena) Athena... ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Athena: vine a darte los resultados del hospital pero (mirando con rencor a Lilian) ella me dijo que me fuera

Yuuki: (molesto) ¿por que le dijiste eso? Sabes perfectamente que pudiste dejar que esperada en mi oficina o en la oficina de Eleonor-sama

Lilian: (comenzando a sollozar) pero Ru-chan! creí que después de la junta te gustaría un tiempo conmigo ¡que malo eres!

Yuuki: (estresado) ¿si quiera estas escuchando? ¡Estoy comprometido joder! tengo una linda prometida y la amo mas que a nada en este mundo ¿por que no puedes entender eso?

Lilian: (desesperada) ¡Pero por que no soy yo! Soy hermosa, inteligente y tengo dinero (intentando acercarse a Yuuki) ¡¿por que no entiendes que nosotros somos la pareja perfecta!?

Athena: (seria y colocándose frente al chico) por que eso solo pasa en tu retorcida mente zorra

Lilian: (furiosa) ¡¿que dijiste!? ¡No entiendo como Ru-chan se fue a fijar en una cualquiera como tu!

Athena: (mosqueada) Sere una cualquiera pero ¡ESTA cualquiera se va a casar con Yuuki y va a tener un bebe de el!

Lilian: (sorprendida y furiosa) ¡¿que dijiste!?

Athena: (con voz soberbia ignorando el shock del chico tras ella) Como escuchaste, Yuuki y yo hemos tenido noches MUY divertidas y gracias a ello en mi vientre esta creciendo un bebe, ¡Un bebe de Yuuki y mio!

Lilian: ¡Maldita perra! ¿Como te atreviste a acostarte con Ru-chan!

Athena: Me atreví con el derecho que soy SU novia y su futura esposa

Lilian en un arranque de ira se planto frente a la pelimorada y la abofeteo causando que Yuuki saliera de su shock inicial, empujara a Lilian y revisara a Athena ignorando a la causante de todo..

Yuuki: (preocupado tomando con delicadeza la mejilla afectada de la chica) ¿estas bien pequeña? (viendo como cerraba sus ojos con signos de dolor)

Athena: (tomando la mano del chico) tranquilo, ¡no es nada grave!

Yuuki: ¡¿Como no va a ser nada grave!? (viendo que tenia cinco rasguños marcados en su mejilla debido a las uñas de acrílico de Lilian)

Liliam: (levantandose ofendida) ¡¿Como te atreviste a hacerme esto Ru-chan!? ¡Se supone que tu eres mio!

Yuuki: (furioso) ¡¿Como te atreviste tu a lastimar a Athena!? trate de ser educado pero esto ya llego demasiado lejos

Lilian: (intimidada) ¿Q-que quieres decir?

Yuuki: Nunca te di alas, ni te hize caso a ninguno de tus coqueteos ¿sabes por que! por que no me importa si te me ofreces desnuda y abierta de piernas, ¡La única mujer que deseo en mi lecho es Athena, Athena y nadie mas!

Lilian: ¡¿por que ella!?

Yuuki: Por que Athena es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, me conoce como nadie y nunca se ha separado de mi lado aun cuando el que no debería estar con ella soy yo. Tu eres bella por fuera, pero eres un asco por dentro y nunca, escucha, ¡Nunca estaría contigo! preferiría el suicidio antes de tener algo contigo

Lilian: (viendo a Athena con rencor) ¡Todo es tu culpa!

La chica no le contesto, ya que estaba mas ocupada intentando aguantar las nauseas que se incrementaron por el perfume de Lilian, cuando esta se acercó de nuevo a ella no pudo controlarse y le vomito encima causando que Lilian chillará del asco y Yuuki se preocupara y se acercara a ayudarla

Para este punto el griterío había levantado la curiosidad de algunos trabajadores de allí y había llegado a oídos de Eleonor, la cual llego justo cuando Athena se puso frente a Yuuki, por lo que cuando vio que la ojiazul era atendida por el chico y Lilian pretendía herirla por vomitar le encima le ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que na detuvieran, en cuanto lo hicieron Athena, Yuuki y Lilian notaron la prescencia de la mujer que veía la escena sumamente seria...

Eleonor: ¿Que significa todo esto?

Yuuki: Madame nosotros...

Lilian: (intentando zafarse) ¡Todo es culpa de esa perra! ¡Mire como me dejo! ¡Solo intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ru-chan y...

Eleonor: ¡Suficiente! (logrando callar a Lilian) No es posible que tengan una actitud así, ¡Estamos en una Boutique no en un Burdel por dios!

Yuuki: Madame, déjeme explicarle...

Eleonor: ¡No necesita explicar nada messie Ruby! ¡Vi todo con mis propios ojos! (mirando con seriedad y un aura oscura a Lilian) ¡¿Parece que nunca entendiste tu lugar Lilian!? y como nunca lo entendiste debo tomar una desicion

Lilian: (temerosa) ¿q-que quiere decir?

Eleonor: A partir de hoy estas despedida, no se te permitirá la entrada a este establecimiento y me encargare personalmente que nunca encuentres trabajo en el medio

Lilian: ¡¿pero espere por favor!? no puede hacerme esto

Eleonor: Claro que puedo y lo haré, siempre te estas metiendo entre las piernas de mis diseñadores y personas importantes del medio, ¡¿Que clase de reputación crees que le has dado a mi boutique!?, y esto fue la gota que reboso el vaso ¡¿Como te atreviste a meterte con uno de mis mejores diseñadores y con la campeona de Hoen!?

Lilian: (incrédula) Ca-campeona?

Eleonor: Si, Athena es la campeona de Hoen, pero eso no viene al caso, ¡El punto es que te vas ahora!

Dicho esto los guardaespaldas de Eleonor sacaron a rastras a Lilian del edificio, mientras que Yuuki metió a Athena a su oficina para curarla siendo seguido de Eleonor, al entra sentó a la chica en un sillón y rápidamente busco un botiquín que tenia en el lugar mientras que Eleonor se sentaba al lado de la chica...

Eleonor: (preocupada) ¿no quieres que mejor te llevemos a un medico?

Athena: (negando) no hace falta, solo fue un rasguño... auch (cerrando los ojos al sentir un algodón en su mejilla herida)

Yuuki: Yo no diría que fue solo un rasguño (curando con cuidado a la chica)

Athena: (haciendo un puchero) Esta bien, fue un zarpazo ¿feliz?

Yuuki: no...

Eleonor: Pero también vomitaste ¿te sientes mal?

Athena: A sobre eso pues... el perfume de esa tipa me dio nauseas cuando llegue y en el momento en que se me acercó no pude mas y...

Eleonor: (riendo) ya veo, su perfume barato te mareo, aunque en tu estado es normal

Athena: (nerviosa recordando que el chico se entero de una forma que no planeo) s-si

Eleonor: (sonriendo) Bueno, creo que yo me retiro, ustedes dos deben hablar (levantándose y saliendo) ¡Felicidades por el bebe!

Dicho esto se retiro mientras que Yuuki la continuó curando en cuanto acabo le puso una gasa en la mejilla para cubrir los rasguños y guardo el botiquin en silencio, para este punto Athena no sabia que hacer ya que creía que el chico estaba molesto por la noticia...

Athena: ¿Estas molesto?

Yuuki: (indiferente) por que lo estaría, ¿Hay algo por lo que deba estarlo?

Athena: ¿no lo se? dímelo tú ¿hay algo que te este molestando?

Yuuki: (dándole la espalda) nada en particular

Athena: (molesta por la indiferencia del chico) ¡Oh bien! si es así entonces no te molestara que vaya a pasar una temporada a Suna con mis hermanos (levantándose para irse) ¡Despues de todo (irónica) 'no estas molesto'! (abriendo la puerta)

Al escuchar eso el chico cerro la puerta con furia y la abrazo por la espada impidiéndola moverse, la chica igual de furiosa intento zafarse mas no esperó que Yuuki la arrastra junto con el al sillón y la obligara a sentarse en sus piernas siendo de igual forma abrazada mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y cuello

Yuuki: (apretando su agarre) ¡Estoy furioso!

Athena: (sarcástica) 'si no me dices ni cuenta me doy' (dejándose abrazar) ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿tanto te molesta que vaya a tener un bebé?

Yuuki: ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta eso! ¡no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hizo saber eso!

Athena: ¿entonces que es?

Yuuki: Me hubiera gustado saberlo en otro tipo de situación... no como ahora

Athena: (lagrimeando) ¡No es como si yo lo hubiera planeado! En la mañana estaba tan feliz de saberlo que vine inmediatamente a decírtelo luego de recibir las indicaciones de la doctora y luego me encontré con esa tipa y al ver como te molestaba exploté

Yuuki: (sintiendo las lágrimas de la chica en sus brazos) ¡Lo siento! creo que la mas afectada aquí eres tu...

Al sentirla llorar la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza depositando cariñosos besos en su cuello para calmarla, al lograr hacerlo la separó con poco de el obligándola a verlo y secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares...

Yuuki: ¿Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? (sonriendole) ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Athena: (asintiendo mientras acariciaba su vientre de forma cariñosa) Yo... estoy esperando un bebé tuyo ¡Seremos padres!

Yuuki: (sonríendo) ¡Seremos padres pequeña! (abrazándola) ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! ¡Sere papa!

Athena: (llorando de felicidad) ¡Sere mamá!

Luego de ello y al saber las recomendaciones de la doctora, el chico se la llevo a comer para luego ir al departamento que tenía en Calagua (ya que trabajaba alli, era mas practico quedarse durante la semana en la ciudad y regresar a Petalia los fines de semana). Con la boda en camino y la espera del bebé Athena hablo con el presidente de la liga y luego de hablarlo llamaron a Steven y Wallace, ya que la chica tendría que tomarse por lo menos seis meses de reposo.

Fue bastante curioso ya que el que se ofreció fue Steven bajo una simple condición...

Steven: Me haré cargo de la región el tiempo que sea necesario, pero...

Athena: (curiosa) pero...?

Steven: (sonriendo) Solo si me dejas ser el padrino de tu bebé...

Esta declaración la hizo reír bastante, pero como Yuuki estaba allí y el también lo acepto, su hijo no nato estaría apadrinado por Steven, ambos se sorprendieron por esa petición mas el chico les aclaro que desde que los conoció ya tenia en mente el nombre de su primer hijo o hija, mas no lo sabrian sino hasta que naciera. Conociendo lo misterioso que podía llegar a ser lo dejaron, ya que algo les decía que el nombre les gustaría a los dos.

Por otro lado la noticia del bebe le gano una corregida mas a Yuuki al "haber mansillado la pureza de Athena antes del matrimonio" mas con las hormonas alborotadas de Athena lo único que lograron conseguir el trio de hermanos fue un coscorrón por parte de la chica. Como querían que el sexo del bebe fuera sorpresa nunca preguntaron en las ecografías por el, mas eso no dejaba que Sayuri, Winona y Chitose se pudieran a fantasear ha cerca de que iba a ser, siendo Sayuri y Chitose partidarias de niña y Winona de niño.

La alimentación de Athena era otra cosa que había causado ciertos problemas, ya que se le estaba dificultando comer carne, mas con paciencia Yuuki había logrado que la integrará a su dieta por un tiempo, aunque sus antojos era otro tema... tal parecía que el bebe tenía una predilección por los dulces muy similar a la de la chica, por lo que a las tres de la mañana sin falta se levantaba a buscar algún pastel o dulce... claro que esto no lo sabían los demás, como aún no se casaba y seguía trabajando en la liga ella se levantaba e iba comprar sus antojos.

Cuando estaba por cumplirse los cinco meses, la chica fue obligada a retirarse por insistencia de todos, ya que aunque en teoría aun podía trabajar un mes mas, los lideres habían notado que se cansaba con facilidad por lo que Steven regreso antes y técnicamente la corrieron con el pretexto de que debía prepararse para su boda... claro que la ojiazul sabia que también era por la preocupación de todos por su salud,por lo que lo acepto sin mas...

En cuanto a Yuuki durante ese tiempo se había dedicado a trabajar lo mejor posible en la Boutique, ya que había llegado a un acuerdo con Eleonor y si todo salia como hasta ahora, podría mudar su oficina a la casa que había comprado para el y su familia (que bien sonaba eso en su mente). Además de que el se estaba encargando del vestido de boda (sip, la obligo a usar uno), al principio había tenido el mismo problema que con el traje de concurso, mas cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, su imaginación se prendió y pudo tener en claro que quería hacer... claro que los detalles los estaba dejando pasar ya que como el vientre de la chica seguía creciendo, quería hacer los toques finales hasta que faltaran solo unos días para que Athena estuviera lo mas comoda posible con su vestido.

Sin nada que hacer y aun mes de la boda, Athena regreso a Villa raíz y uso su tiempo para ayudar en lo que le fuese posible al profesor Odamaki, claro que este le dejaba mas trabajo de oficina ya que no quería a que hiciera esfuerzos, además de que en ese momento Sayuri y Chitose la cuidaban mas que nunca ya que les había preocupado su salud al enterarse por mano de Phoebe la razón por la cual habían adelantado su retiro.

El mes paso rápidamente y gracias a los cuidados de ambas mujeres e inesperadamente de Norman ( que irónicamente le llevaba dulces o cosas que necesitara) Athena pudo pasarlo sin mayor problema. Al ser el sexto mes su vientre ya había crecido hasta le punto de notarse, aunque a simple vista no era tan grande, era como si tuviera un balón pequeño de voleibol. Esto los había preocupado, mas cuando la doctora Matsuri les dijo que era normal al ser su primer embarazo y también por la edad se tranquilizaron, mas no detuvieron los cuidados, sabían que Yuuki era el que debía hacerse cargo, pero como sus padres y Wallace sabían del plan del chico decidieron ayudarlo hasta el día de la boda con ello... eso y que Sayuri disfrutaba de cuidar a su 'hija'.

El día de la boda llegó y a ella asitieron todos los amigos de Yuuki y Athena, incluso lograron que Kakashi, junto con Kurenai, Hinata, Naruto (con su recién nacido hijo Bruto), Sakura (la cual estaba embarazada), Sai, Ino (con su recién nacido Inojin), Kiba y Shino. Athena estaba feliz ya que por fin conoció a sus nueras y sobrina (sip, Athem y Murase se habían casado y tenido hijos con sus respectivas parejas) La esposa de Murase era una mujer de largo cabello castaño, piel clara, unas marcas azules en sus mejillas y frente y ojos azules, transmitía tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto un alo sagrado... vaya que le había agradado, su nombre era Belldandy, tenían una hija de tres años llamada Yume, la cual era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con ojos castaños y la actitud de Murase.

En cambio Athem sorpresivamente se había casado con Lily, aquella chica que había conocido años atrás había madurado mas conservaba su característico cabello rubio, largo y liso... más había cambiado algo... ya no la veía con rencor... sino que su mirada era tranquila y hasta cierto punto arrepentida por sus acciones del pasado, claro que se disculpo mas cuando Athena la perdono como si nada esta se tiro a sus brazos lamentándose por haber a tratado tan mal en el pasado.

Y hablando de Athena, esta ya estaba arreglada con el vestido que le hizo Yuuki, el cual tenia la parte del pecho en una tela le enmarcaba los senos de forma sutil dejando al de cubierto a partir del inicio de su pecho hasta sus hombros, en el lado izquierdo tenia un especie de tirante el cual estaba decorado por flores de tela, a partir de la separación de sus senos había un especie de cinturón de flores de tela pequeñas y de allí caía la larga tela del vestido que cubría sus pies con varias telas delgadas y ligeras de tal forma que iban formando holanés, de hecho el vestido le quedaba en el vientre suelto y la cola del vestido era corta ya que lo que menos necesitaban es que la chica con su embarazo tuviera un accidente, usaba también unos guantes largos hasta la mitad de los brazos de seda, un collar de perlas pequeñas pegado al cuello y el collar de su piedra activadora, su cabello había sido recogido casi en su totalidad formando un especie de cebolla aplastada dejando solo uno de sus mechones suelto (el del lado derecho) y el otro detrás de su oreja, en las cuales llevaba unos sencillos aretes de flores plateadas, el velo era largo (al mismo nivel de la cola) y de una tela casi transparente que era sujetado por unas rosas azules adornando el cabello de la chica, los zapatos que usaba y a base de sentido común llevaba unas sandalias tipo griegas blancas.

En cuanto al chico usaba un elegante traje negro pero la corbata era roja escarlata, llevaba una rosa roja en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pecho y no llevaba su característico gorro llevando y cabello pulcramente peinado.

La ceremonia comenzó y mas pronto de lo que imaginaron ambos ya estaban fuera de la iglesia casados (por cierto, la boda se llevó a cabo en ciudad Portual) tan solo recordaban la parte importante de la boda [# que sinceramente a nosotros solo nos interesa eso#] ...

Padre: Por el poder que me confiere la región y esta casa santa, los declaró marido y mujer ¡Puede besar a la novia!

Ni lento ni perezoso el chico levanto el velo y de forma tierna beso a la chica la cual le correspondió de la misma forma, después de la boda hubo una pequeña fiesta en conmemoración a la boda de estos dos, mas apenas anochecio Yuuki se llevo a Athena por dos razones, una necesitaba descansar... dos, ya quería comenzar la noche de bodas, por lo que bajo los deseos de buena salud y bienestar, ambos se retiraron a un hotel por ese día.

La luna de miel fue curiosa, ya que si bien pasaron una "divertida noche", Yuuki se entero de mano propia de la forma en que Athena apasiguaba sus anyojos, ya que justo a las tres de la mañana se levanto creyendo que el chico dormía y salio del hotel a una tienda a comprar helado y pastel, cuando regreso el chico la esperaba con lo brazos cruzados esperando una explicación siendo que...

Athena: (con un puchero) no me gusta molestarlos por mis antojos así que prefiero ir yo misma por ellos

Yuuki: ¿y que pasaría si te pasa algo? (preocupado) nosotros no estaríamos allí para ayudar te si te vas así

Athena: pero...

Yuuki: (suspirando mientras la sentaba en la cama con el) A partir de ahora despiertame si necesitas algo (abrazándola con ternura) para eso estoy aquí, (con tono juguetón) ¿por algo soy tu esposo?

Athena: (sonrojada) s-si...

Mientras la chica comía el Yuuki se había sentado apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras Athena estaba sentada en sus piernas de espalda, aprovechando la posición le acariciaba el vientre sintiendo las ligeras patadas del bebe... ahora que estaba con ella parecían tan lejanas aquellas batallas en las que habían participado... esperaba que a partir de ese momento sus días fueran así de tranquilos como habían hecho hasta ahora...

Al día siguiente ambos abordaron un crucero, ya que dirigían al resort vacacionista cercano a la liga, era gracioso ya que ambos usaban ropa casual, Athena usaba un suéter crema señido el cual marcaba su vientre, una falda larga hasta los tobillos azul claro, sandalias y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja suelta, mientras que Yuuki usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco rojo con negro y deportivas negras, la idea era pasar su luna de miel allí, mas Athena no sabia la sorpresa que Yuuki le tenia, si iban hacia el resort, sin embargo no solo por la luna de miel, este junto con un par de islas mas eran llamadas Islas Destino y justo la sorpresa que le tenia estaba allí.

Llegaron al atardecer pero cuando la ojiazul iba a dirigirse al hotel el chico se las ingenio para pedirle ayuda a sus pokemon e hizo que llevaran su equipaje mientras que Yuuki le tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo a la chica

Athena: (confundida) ¿Que haces?

Yuuki: (guiándola hacia otro lugar) ¡Es una sorpresa! solo confía en mi

Athena: Esta bien...

Fue así como la guió por un sendero pavimentado pasando por un par de calles ya pobladas por algunas casas, cuando se detuvo le quito el pañuelo con cuidado dejando que se acostumbrara a la luz...

Yuuki: ¡Llegamos!

Al oír eso la chica levanto la vista y vio una casa de dos pisos de un tamaño relativamente grande, a simple vista tenia un jardín delantero y una chimenea...

Athena: ¿por que estamos aquí?

Yuuki: (ansioso) ¿te gusta?

Athena: si pero... ¿por que me trajiste aqui?

Yuuki: Es nuestro nuevo hogar... ¿que te parece?

Athena: (incrédula) ¡No me digas que...!

Yuuki: (sonríendo) Si, víne hace unos meses y el lugar es muy tranquilo y acogedor, hay varias escuelas, tiendas y hospitales cerca sin mencionar que la liga esta muy cerca de aquí y cuando me entere de la llegada de nuestro pequeño no lo pensé mas, ¡Quiero que nuestro bebe nazca y crezca aquí!

Athena: (sorprendida) Yuuki... (abrazándolo) ¡Me encanta! el lugar es perfecto

Yuuki: (correspondiendole) No sabes lo aliviado que estoy ahora, por un momento creo que no te gustaría

Athena: no, (levantando su mirada) yo también había pensado en buscar una casa, quiero que nuestro bebe disfrute todo lo que quiera su niñez...¡No quiero que pase por lo que nosotros!

Yuuki: (besando la frente de la chica) ¡Nos encargaremos de que no sea así!

Athena: (sonriendo) ¡Si!

Así el chico la hizo pasar a la casa y le enseñó cada cuarto del lugar, la casa tenia una cocina completamente equipada, un comedor, sala, un despacho y un especie de bar, en el segundo piso estaban tres recamaras siendo la mas grande la de ellos la cual ya estaba equipada, una de invitados y la ultima (al lado de la de ellos) una vacía la cual era la del bebe, una pequeña biblioteca, un estudio y un salón de juego.

Yuuki: no he amueblado la habitación porque quiero que lo hagamos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

Athena: Claro, ¡tambien quiero ayudar!, (acariciando su vientre) ¡Estoy ansiosa por tenerte en mis brazos!

Yuuki: (abrazándola) Ya veras que el tiempo se pasa volando... (arrodillandose y recargando su cabeza en el vientre de la chica) Te estamos esperando pequeño (sintiendo una patada del bebe) Dentro de poco estaremos los tres juntos en casa (recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica)

Así, poco a poco su hogar iba formándose, tal vez aun no lo sabían, pero dentro de poco aquel pequeño que esperaban con ansia seria parte de una historia que no había terminado... tal vez la guerra de los maestros de la llave espada terminaría gracias a aquella luz que albergaba ahora Athena en su vientre...

 **Y este es el que les debo, ¿como ven? la paz por fin volvió y ¡tada! hay un nuevo amigo en camino, lo considere en muchas ocasiones pero después de replantearlo tanto llegue a la conclusión que después de que Athena y Yuuki se "dieran amor" sin protección algo así podría pasar, por otro lado ¡ya me conocen! saben que no puedo vivir sin ponerles el pie a estos dos, asi que veran mas aventuras de por medio, Gonzox-kun, ¡me disculpo de antemano pero soy terrible con los programas! usualmente molesto a mi hermano con ello ya que tiro por viaje logro malograr la computadora de una u otra forma (usando mal un programa o virus que descargo sin saber), asi que espero puedas buscar ayuda en alguien que si sepa de computación y no te vaya a decir alguna tarugada (como aqui tu servidora) de la que te puedas arrepentir, aunque los tutoriales de youtube realmente pueden ayudarte, allí es donde me a ayudado a no incendiar mi compu, ¡suerte!, sin mas ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! ¿reviews? BYE, BYE.**


End file.
